A new beginning
by amaterasu necros
Summary: Yamada Akihito comienza su nueva vida escolar en la ahora mixta preparatoria sakura , donde conocera a las chicas del club de musica ligera haciendo que su vida de un nuevo comienzo
1. Chapter 1

**Este es mi primer fanfic espero que disculpen mis posibles faltas ortográficas**

**He tratado de hacer una versión de que pasaría si hubiera un miembro masculino en el club **

**Los personajes de k-on no me pertenecen solo los mios que estoy seguro que se darán cuenta quienes son **

El timbre del celular hizo que despertara de un golpe, antes de contestar miró la hora, 6:30 decía.

"quien puede ser tan temprano "decía Akihito restregando sus dedos sobre sus ojos para poder despertarse , de mala gana oprimió el botón verde en su celular.

"oi , Akihito " reconociendo la voz termino de despertarse

"¿qué quieres tan temprano Tetsuya?"Casi gritando a su interlocutor

"por que de tan mal humor, se supone que hoy es tu primer día de clases, no es verdad. Ya no estudiaremos en la misma preparatoria pero sabiendo que te quedarías dormido, me tome la molestia de despertarte "

"si…. Supongo que debo agradecerte "

"además ingresaste a una preparatoria que antes era solo de mujeres "

Sabiendo lo que Tetsuya estaba pensando, algo irritado le respondió

"y que hay con eso, el único motivo por el cual no seguí en la misma preparatoria que tú, es porque quería un cambio de ambiente."

"como digas, pero mejor ya apresúrate cada vez se hace más tarde."

Terminando esa oración Tetsuya colgó, Akihito miro la hora y se dio cuenta que realmente no tenía mucho tiempo.

"diablos, tengo que darme prisa."

Rápidamente se metió en la ducha y trato de bañarse lo más rápido posible pero el hecho de tener el cabello tan largo le costó unos 20 minutos más de tiempo, con una toalla en la cintura comenzó a examinarse en el espejo, tenía el cabello negro y tan largo que llegaba a su cintura, en su opinión personal el tenia un rostro promedio de no ser por su constante mirada que lo hacía parecer enojado con todo el mundo .

*Sigh*

Suspiró levemente, esa mirada suya la había causado muchos problemas en su antigua escuela sin mencionar el hecho de que se hizo de varios enemigos, sin siquiera el saberlo.

Rápidamente se introdujo en su cuarto buscando su uniforme, tenía el habito de ser desordenado así que deja su ropa regada por todos lados , durante la búsqueda perdió 10 minutos para luego darse cuenta de que su uniforme estaba colgado en un gancho enfrente de su armario .

"no tengo tiempo para estas tonterías" gruño para sí mismo.

Ya vestido bajo a la cocina para ver si habría algo que pudiera comer y en vez de su familia y el desayuno encontró una simple nota en la mesa.

"lo siento Aki-chan pero tu padre y yo tuvimos que salir más temprano que lo usual, así que no me dio tiempo para hacer el desayuno.

p.s: te dejo algo de dinero para que te compres algo en el camino "

Al terminar de leer la nota el joven del cabello largo la arrojo inmediatamente al a basura.

"demonios, por lo menos me hubieran despertado, no tengo tiempo para buscar un lugar donde comer, ¿qué hago?" Frenéticamente movió su cabeza de un lado al otro para ver si encontraba algo con que saciar su hambre.

Lo único que encontró fue un pedazo de pan, se lo puso en la boca y corrió tan rápido como pudo, mientras corría estos pensamientos rondaban por su cabeza.

"quien diría que algún día terminaría corriendo con un pan en la boca llegando tarde a clases, lo único que falta es que me choque con un chica en la siguiente esquina, jajaja ni que la vida fuera un anime "

Al decir esto cerró los ojos por un momento y cuando los volvió a abrir entonces genuinamente se encontró con una chica, chocando con ella en esquina.

"auu eso dolió "se dijo para sí mismo.

Miro a un costado y vio que la chica estaba sobre sus rodillas, sujetando fuertemente su cabeza.

La chica usaba saco de color azul oscuro, una minifalda de color gris, lo que la marcaba como una estudiante de la misma preparatoria a la cual él había ingresado, unas pantimedias pero quizás lo más resaltante era el estuche de una guitarra que colgaba en su hombro derecho.

La chica terminó de lamentarse por el golpe que recibió se levanto y le dio una mirada a Akihito y cuando estaba a punto de decir algo, su celular sonó.

"Aló "dijo con una voz que a Akihito le parecía algo infantil

"lo siento, lo siento…. No sabía que ya era tan tarde."

Akihito se le quedo mirando sin decir nada, ahora que la chica estaba parada, el chico del cabello largo pudo apreciar su rostro.

Ella tenía un cabello de color castaño y además era corto que llegaba hasta sus hombros, su cerquillo era jalado hacia el extremo derecho de su cabeza por un par de ganchos de un color amarillo. Sus ojos eran entre cafés y chocolate y poseía una piel más blanca que la de él.

"lo siento Ricchan, ahora mismo estoy llegando"

Terminando su conversación cerró su celular y corrió hacia las puertas de la preparatoria sakura, sin mirar hacia atrás.

Akihito se levanto del suelo, se limpio el polvo de la ropa y mirando hacia algunos instantes donde la extraña chica había estado dijo para sí mismo.

"bueno… eso no pasa todos los días"

Dando se cuenta de que para él también se le hacía tarde dio un pequeño salto y corrió a toda prisa.

Una vez adentro vio que en el lugar se percibía un ambiente de fiesta , el lugar estaba lleno de alumnos que al igual que el estaban en primer año ,algo que noto y que sabía que iba a pasar era que al ser antes una preparatoria femenina en el lugar deberían desbordar las mujeres , pero él no esperaba ver tantas mujeres .

"creo que hay 13 mujeres por cada hombre que hay aquí "decía asombrado.

Dejando su estupefacción a un lado observo que en el patio varios clubs se estaban presentando para ganar nuevos miembros, la mayoría de los clubes ponían a sus miembros dar volantes y a dar pequeñas demostraciones de lo que se llevaría a cabo en el club.

Aunque eran muy variados, Akihito ya tenía un club en mente.

"espero que tengan un buen club de música, pero hasta ahora no he encontrado algún rastro de algún club que se le parezca"

Había pasado una hora desde que comenzó a buscar el club de música y no había encontrado nada, dándose por vencido regresó al patio cerca a la entrada y es ahí cuando vio algo muy inusual.

4 personas disfrazadas como animales, un perro, un gato, un caballo y una gallina estaban repartiendo volantes, la mayoría de las personas las ignoraban o después de haber recibido el volante lo botaban poco después.

Akihito se acerco por pura curiosidad, se puso enfrente del tipo disfrazado de caballo y se dio cuenta que era como unos 10 cm más pequeño que él.

"debe ser una chica "pensó, cuando el caballo volteo a mirarlo dio un leve grito y cayó hacia atrás dejando caer un volante.

Akihito recogió el volante y cuando estaba a punto de ayudar al caballo, este se levanto rápidamente y retrocedió unos pasos hacia atrás.

Miro con una complicada expresión al caballo por unos momentos y luego se volteo. Debido al grito él supo que dentro del disfraz había una chica.

"¿acaso me tuvo miedo?" murmuro en voz baja mientras se iba.

Una vez fuera de vista, los animales se quitaron la cabeza del disfraz.

La chica en el disfraz de caballo poseía un cabello tan largo y negro como el de Akihito, además de unos ojos igual de negros y una piel blanca que parecía ser suave al tacto.

Ella seguía mirando en la dirección en la que Akihito se dirigió pareciendo nerviosa.

La chica en el disfraz de perro de le pregunto

"Mío, ¿te encuentras bien?"

Después de unos minutos Mio volteo a mirar a la otra chica, que tenía el cabello corto, castaño y su cerquillo era levantado por una bincha amarilla

"estoy bien Ritsu, solo… un poco asustada"

"los ojos de ese chico eran algo intimidante, no" intervino una chica de cabello rubio largo, con cejas un poco pobladas.

"en serio Mugi-chan?, a mi no me pareció, pero creo que lo he visto antes. "Diciendo esto, la chica en disfraz de gallina, se puso a pensar en donde había visto a ese chico antes.

"bueno, eso no importa ahora ya que tenemos que dar el concierto para la bienvenida de los de primer año "interrumpió Ritsu.

En un auditorio Akihito leía el volante, básicamente decía que el club de música ligera tendría un concierto en vivo al día siguiente en el auditorio.

Después de los sucesos que Akihito decidió llamarlos como inusuales las clases fueron relativamente normales, tal vez lo que más llamo la atención en la clase de primer año en la que él entro, para su mala suerte, fue él mismo. La mayoría de los hombres no se le acercaron debido a su intimidante mirada y si ellos no se acercarían mucho menos las chicas lo harían.

Debido a todas las miradas que sus compañeros le impartían no quiso permanecer ahí por mas tiempo y se escapo de las clases.

Una vez en casa y después de un baño Akihito se relajaba escuchando su música favorita, debido a que tal vez alguien lo llamara el siempre sostenía su celular en su mano derecha.

Su celular sonó y apagando la música miró el nombre que la pequeña pantalla mostro, en letras grandes y blancas el nombre Tetsuya resaltaba en el fondo negro de la pantalla.

De mala gana respondió la llamada.

"yo, yo, yo como está el pequeño Akihito después de su gran día" gritando con gran emoción Tetsuya saludo a su viejo amigo.

"que quieres ahora" contestó con un tono indiferente.

"oi, vamos, no es necesario ponerse así , solo quiero saber cómo fue tu día en la nueva preparatoria ."

"creo que todos me tienen miedo" dijo suspirando.

"creo que para las personas en general tienes un aspecto intimidante."

"es como estar en secundaria otra vez" dijo con un tono que denotaba su ira

"estoy seguro que dentro de ese gran número de personas habrá uno que otro que vea cómo eres, no te compliques."

A pesar de que a veces Akihito lo considera una persona molesta Tetsuya siempre ha sido un gran amigo y a sabido aconsejarle en esos momentos.

"si… si… lo sé "

El reloj marcaba las 10:30 pm, ya era tarde y tenía que preparase para mañana.

"ya es tarde, mañana es otro día "

"nos vemos Akihito"

La llamada termino y él se tiro en su cama, pero no podía dormir el solo pensar en el concierto del día siguiente le quitaba el sueño.

Las cortinas del escenario estaban cerradas pero aun así el podía ver que había mucho movimiento detrás de ellas.

Mientras esperaba a que comenzaran a tocar el se puso a pensar en la chica del disfraz de caballo.

"me pregunto si será miembro del club, si es así puede que tengamos algunos problemas en el futuro" se decía así mismo mientras suspiraba.

El ruido que causaban los aplausos lo devolvió de sus pensamientos, dirigió sus ojos hacia el escenario. En el estaban paradas 4 chicas en sus uniformes , Akihito reconoció inmediatamente a dos de ellas la chica de cabello corto era la misma con la cual había chocado esa mañana , en sus manos tenía una Gibson Les Paul Standard Cherry Sunburst la otra era la del disfraz de caballo con una Fender American Standard Jazz Bass, Left Handed en sus manos , las otras dos eran una chica de cabello castaño y la otra una chica rubia , la primera con una batería Yamaha Hip Gig compacta de 4 piezas y la rubia poseía un sintetizador Korg Triton Extreme Workstation de 6 octavas.

"no tienen malos instrumentos, pero… quiero escucharlas tocar "decía mientras que asintió para sí mismo.

Cerró los ojos para poder concentrase en la música, su mente fue invadida por la canción, la guitarra, el bajo, la batería y el teclado la música creada por esos instrumentos lo impresiono, la canción que tocaron tenía un ritmo muy alegre, predominaba la guitarra pero en un momento de la canción se les daba un solo a cada chica dejando ver las capacidades de cada una de ellas.

Al terminar la presentación el salió hacia el patio decidido al unirse al club.

"sus letras son algo infantiles pero su música no está nada mal"

Se detuvo en seco

"pero…, todos los miembros son mujeres, ¿será algo exclusivo para mujeres?, espero que no, tal vez crean que solo me uno por que hay chicas muy lindas "sacudió frenéticamente su cabeza

"no debo concentrarme en lo linda que son las chicas, lo que importa es la música" colocando fuertemente su puño cerrado sobre su pecho como símbolo de su determinación.

Una vez en el edificio se dio cuenta de que no sabía dónde se encontraba el salón del club de música ligera. En medio de su búsqueda decidió pedir ayuda.

"supongo que le puedo preguntar a ella "

"¿sensei donde se encuentra el club de música ligera?"

"se encuentra en el tercer piso "

"gracias "dijo retirándose tan rápido como pudo

Mientras subía las escaleras noto las pequeñas estatuas de tortuga, cuando llego al último piso vio que en frente de la puerta se encontraba una chica que era muy parecida a la guitarrista pero a diferencia de ella , esta tenía el cabello atado en un pequeña cola de caballo.

Al percatarse de Akihito se volteo y lo miro con una sonrisa

"has venido a unirte al club "lo decía con unos ojos que prácticamente le rogaban que respondiera con un sí.

"si, a eso he venido, ¿tú también te unirás? "Le preguntó sin importarle si le respondía

"no, no yo no podría tocar como onee-chan "decía la chica nerviosa

"soy Akihito"

"yo Ui" respondió la chica haciendo una pequeña venia

"me tengo que ir, discúlpame "

Cuando ya se estaba retirando Akihito iba a preguntarle algo más pero se detuvo

"qué raro esa chica no me tuvo miedo, supongo que en eso se parece a su hermana "hablaba para sí mismo mientras pensaba en la guitarrista.

"bueno aquí voy "dijo para darse valor

Tocó la puerta, esperando a que hubiera una respuesta

"pueden entrar "la voz de una chica respondió.

Una vez adentro vio la batería de hace unos momentos armado en un pequeño escenario, al lado estaba colocado el teclado.

"oye , me escuchas " cuando Akihito se dio cuenta la baterista estaba enfrente de él, casi instintivamente el muchacho de los cabellos largos retrocedió .

"lo siento, me decías"

"tienes que prestar más atención cuando te hablan "decía Ritsu fingiendo estar enojada

"perdón" dijo inclinando la cabeza en signo de vergüenza

Ritsu sonreía ya que logro engañar al chico que era más alto que ella

"te decía si venias a unirte al club" al terminar esta frase todas las chicas a excepción de Mio ponían ojos suplicantes, que le hizo recordar a Ui.

"¡sí!, si me permiten déjenme unirme al club " dijo casi gritando

Yui se veía extremadamente feliz ya que el club tendría un nuevo miembro. Mugi se limito a sonreír, Mio ni siquiera lo miro y Ritsu se sobaba la parte de atrás de su cabeza como respuesta a la enérgica respuesta del joven.

"realmente estas muy animado" termino diciendo.

"que instrumento tocas" muy animada Yui se coloco en frente de Akihito.

"bajo" se limito a contestar

"igual que MIo-chan " dijo mientras señalaba a la chica de cabello negro

El joven dirigió su mirada hacia ella, pero Mio lo ignoro totalmente.

"primero que nada deberíamos presentarnos "intervino Mugi

"tienes razón se me había olvidado ese detalle" termino Ritsu

"yo primero, yo primero "gritaba yui

"la única guitarrista del club, Hirasawa Yui , es un placer"

"Yamada Akihito, para mí también lo es "

"la presidenta del club y baterista Tainaka Ritsu "decía mientras se sentaba en la silla en frente de la batería

" toco el teclado ,Kotobuki Tsumugi "continuaba Mugi mientras hacia una pequeña venia

Akihito miró fijamente a Mio esperando una respuesta, ella mirando sus pies respondió

"Akiyama Mio"

"MUY BIEN" grito Ritsu antes de golpear fuertemente la espalda de Akihito

"llena esta formulario y a partir de mañana será un miembro oficial"

"bueno, por ahora me retiró, hasta mañana después de clases "dijo antes de Salir del salón

Una vez que se retiró Ritsu miro fijamente a Mio

"y bien que fue lo que paso "

Casi murmurando Mio le contesto

"ese chico me da miedo"

"ciertamente tiene un aspecto intimidante, pero por la forma en que hablo con nosotras me pareció un buen chico." Dijo Mugi sirviendo un poco de té en las tazas.

"yo no creo que tenga nada de intimidante" decía Yui mientras espera a que Mugi le sirviera una taza de té.

"Akihito-kun ya decidió unirse al club así que tendremos que trabajar en ese problema" intervino Ritsu para después sorber un poco de su té.

"lo sé "termino Mio mientras se sentaba con las demás chicas, en la mesa que servia como zona de descanso para los miembros del club.

No pasó mucho tiempo desde que Akihito se marcho y por la puerta se vio entrar a otra persona más.

Una chica de cabello largo negro atado en dos coletas, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella simplemente dijo.

"quiero unirme a este club"

Las chicas no parecían entender el mensaje y se quedaron mirando por unos segundo , el silencio termino al hablar Yui

"¿Qué dijiste?"

"me quiero unir "respondió calmadamente la chica nueva

Todas las chicas se emocionaron, mucho más que cuando recibieron a su primer miembro, tal vez por el hecho de que era otra chica. De todas la mas emocionada fue Ritsu ya que salto para poder abrasarla, ocasionando que la chica nueva gritara.

**he decidido terminar aquí espero que comenten , den ideas opinen asi logre mejorar este fanfic , espero que les este gustando esta version**


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí el segundo capítulo esperó que les guste

No poseo ninguno de los personajes de k-on solo a Akihito y Tetsuya

Las chicas estaban emocionadas, en su club habría otro nuevo miembro, en esta ocasión una chica, Ritsu y Yui se lanzaron sobre ella.

"bienvenida al club de música ligera." Hablo Ritsu muy emocionada, llevándola hacía la mesa en la que acostumbraban tomar té la bombardearon de preguntas.

"¿Cómo te llamas?" Mugi comenzó el interrogatorio

"Nakano" respondió tímidamente la chica.

"¿Qué instrumento tocas?" continuo Ritsu

"¿Cuál es tú comida favorita?" intervino Yui sin dejarla contestar la pregunta anterior

"Cálmense chicas "decía desde lejos Mio en tono que mostraba un leve enfado.

Las chicas se calmaron y dejaron a la chica nueva presentarse

"esto… soy Nakano Azusa de la clase 1-2, toco un poco la guitarra "

"ah… igual que Yui "menciono Ritsu.

Azusa parecía estar más tranquila al saber que tendría una sempai que tocara el mismo instrumento que ella.

"es un gusto conocerla, Yui sempai "

Al escuchar ser llamada por primera vez sempai Yui se estremeció y se puso a jugar con las diferentes formas en las que alguien podría pronunciar la palabra sempai. Esto dejó a Ritsu y Azusa preocupadas mientras que Yui seguía en su pequeño mundo.

Yui le ofreció su guitarra a Azusa para que tocara algo para ellas, Azusa la tomo y antes de tocar comentó que ella no era realmente buena.

Antes de que Azusa tocara Ritsu le pregunto a Yui por que no le había pedido tocar a Akihito

"el único bajo que hay es el de Mio-chan, pero por como actuaba dudo mucho que ella le hubiera ofrecido el suyo."

"tienes razón Yui, pero es el trabajo de Mio enseñarle a nuestro nuevo kohai todo lo referente al bajo."

Ritsu miró fijamente a Mio por unos segundos y esta le respondió con una mirada confusa

"o al menos espero que pueda hacerlo" murmuró para sí misma Ritsu.

Azusa tocó la guitarra como nunca lo había hecho Yui, todas las chicas se quedaron impresionadas ante el talento de la kohai de dos coletas.

Cuando se dio cuenta todas sus sempai mostraban una cara de estupefacción.

"tienen una extraña expresión en sus caras, tal vez sea que tocó terrible la guitarra "se dijo a sí misma.

"me disculpo si mi música ha sido muy ruidosa para sus oídos" dijo haciendo una venia tratando de disculparse de esa manera.

"no, no es eso" Mio trato de calmar a la chica nueva

Yui inflando el pecho dijo

"aun te falta mucho"

Era bastante obvio que solamente lo hacía para mantener su estatus de sempai frente Azusa; Azusa la miro con un brillo en sus ojos reflejando su admiración hacia su compañera en la guitarra

"quiero volver a escuchar tocar a Yui-sempai "

Yui aterrada de tocar ahora, ya que quedaría en ridículo en comparación con ella fingió tener problemas con su espalda causados por la presentación que hicieron para los nuevos alumnos.

Antes de retirarse Azusa le entregó su solicitud de admisión al club, siendo Ritsu la presidenta ella lo recibió, y con una sonrisa en el rostro le dijo que volviera mañana ya que desde ese momento seria un miembro oficial del club.

Al día siguiente, durante la mañana, Akihito entro en la preparatoria con su bajo montado al hombro, estaba genuinamente emocionado .no solamente había ingresado a un club musical, como él quería, sino que también sus miembros eran chicas muy atractivas, pero a pesar de todo seguía preocupándole una chica en particular.

"Me pregunto qué hare con respecto a Akiyama-sempai, es bastante obvio que le doy miedo."

"tsk, maldigo mis ojos"

Golpeó fuertemente la pared que se encontraba frente a él en esos momentos para aliviar su tensión, haciendo que muchos de sus compañeros voltearan para después alejarse de él.

Akihito solo se había presentado a las actividades del club así que realmente no sabía en qué lugar se encontraba su salón el 1-2.

Ya que caminaba mientras se concentraba en sus pensamientos no noto la pequeña chica que se encontraba en frente de él.

Chocó ligeramente con ella causando que volteara, al mirarse se reconocieron inmediatamente.

"oh , Hirasawa-sempai imouto "

"Akihito –san, buenos días pero llámame Ui"

"ah… si, seguro, buenos días y perdón por chocarte" dijo tratando de disculparse

"no hay problema después de todo yo también estaba distraída."

Ya que Ui era la única persona en el primer año que parecía no tenerle miedo, eso la convertía en la única a la cual le podría preguntar la ubicación de su salón.

"Ui-san"

"que sucede Akihito-san"

"veras…. Por ciertos motivos que no son necesarios mencionar no tengo ni idea de donde se encuentra el aula 1-2"

Dándole a Akihito una gran y brillante sonrisa respondió

"estoy en la misma clase, porque no vamos juntos"

Akihito estaba nervioso, no entendía él porque ella era tan buena… no buena no es la palabra, la palabra sería normal, muchas personas no se le acercarían por esos ojos intimidantes, esos ojos que parecían atravesarte y ver tu alma.

"gracias Ui-san" dijo algo nervioso.

Una vez adentro buscó un lugar en donde sentarse pero cada vez que se acercaba a un lugar, lo otros estudiantes que estaban sentados lo miraban con temor, temiendo que ese fuera el lugar que elegiría para sentarse.

"Akihito-san "

Akihito volteo para encontrarse con Ui que lo miraba con signos de preocupación en su rostro.

"¿Qué sucede Ui-san?"

Realmente él no entendía su preocupación.

"si aun estas buscando, puedes sentarte a mi lado"

Ui-san realmente eres una buena persona, no quizás un ángel contenía las lagrimas de felicidad que querían escaparse mientras pensaba esto.

Al poco rato de haberse acomodado en su nuevo lugar, se percató de una chica que en su opinión era más pequeña que sus sempai del club de música ligera, de cabello negro con dos coletas. Por un momento parecía interesado pero ya que realmente no tenía razón para que le importara se olvido de ella rápidamente.

Era la hora del almuerzo, Akihito se levantó y vio como los demás comían sus almuerzos, dentro de él sentía un poco de celos, su madre siempre estaba ocupada así que no tenía tiempo para prepararle un almuerzo pero él ya estaba acostumbrado.

"bien, es hora de ir por mi comida "dijo prácticamente gritando y salió rápidamente del salón, durante su camino a la cafetería recordaba cómo había sido su secundaria respecto a la comida. Ya que Akihito venia de una secundaria de puro hombres la hora del almuerzo podría también ser un campo de batalla en el cual literalmente se peleaba por la comida.

Una vez ahí mitad decepcionado mitad alegre vio que el comedor era bastante normal y que realmente los alumnos aquí respetaban su turno.

Al colocarse en la fila reconoció a la chica en frente de él.

"no solo se sienta enfrente de mí en clases sino también está en frente mío ahora" por un momento considero la posibilidad de estar conectados por el destino, idea que descarto rápidamente ya que sencillamente es ridícula pensó para sí mismo.

La fila avanzaba lentamente, pero a Akihito no le importaba, tan solo quería probar el curry que veía en el mostrador.

Ya tenía todo listo simplemente faltaba que la chica delante de él pagara su almuerzo. Solo por curiosidad le dio una rápida mirada a la chica de dos coletas enfrente él.

"comerá ramen .eh… "murmuró

La encargada de la comida le pidió el dinero a la chica de las coletas, por unos segundos se puso a buscar su dinero pero para Akihito era bastante obvio que no tenía o por lo menos que no lo encontraría ahora.

"demonios, me he dejado la cartera en casa… que hago ahora" repetía la chica mientras que el tono de preocupación aumentaba.

"sigh"

Akihito sabia que hacer, realmente no quería hacerlo, pero el hombre dentro él no quería ver como esta chica, que él recién se dio cuenta que era linda, pasara hambre.

"disculpe, señora" la señora del comedor volteó a mirarlo

"yo pagare por ella "dándole el dinero que cubriría el curry y el ramen

La chica de las coletas se le quedo mirando a los ojos por unos segundos y luego se fue. No dijo nada, no es que espera que dijera gracias pensó Akihito.

Vio una mesa vacía y se sentó, cuando estaba a punto de poner la primera cucharada de comida en su boca, sintió una sensación gélida en su mejilla haciendo que diera un pequeño salto.

Volteó rápidamente y vio la chica de las coletas con una lata helada de soda en una mano y una bandeja con una ramen en la otra.

"Tal vez no sea mucho pero quiero agradecerte "le extendió la lata hacia él.

"gracias" decía mientras recibía la lata. Realmente no esperaba que me lo devolvieras pensaba para sí mismo.

"pero… si tenias para comprar esta soda, ¿no tendrías para pagar tú almuerzo?"

"a decir verdad solo tenía una moneda de 100 yenes en el bolsillo" dijo sonriendo

Mirando que en la mesa solo estaba sentado Akihito decidió sentarse con él, no quería admitirlo pero estaba contento de que alguien se haya querido sentar con él pero el hecho de que era una chica tan linda le subió los ánimos.

Sabiendo que no debía mirarla todo el tiempo decidió concentrarse en su curry, le dio una probada y sintió el delicioso sabor que el picante le daba junto con esa sensación de entumecimiento en la lengua.

Azusa comía su ramen pero el hecho de que algo tan inusual como que alguien te pague la comida seguía comiéndola por dentro , ella quería saber la razón detrás de ese acto de amabilidad, ya que pensar no la llevaba a ningún lado decidió preguntar

"¿Por qué pagaste mi comida?"

Akihito no tenía nada que ocultar así que simplemente le respondió con la verdad

"la verdad… me moría de hambre y no estaba seguro si en algún momento encontrarías tu dinero así que como tenía dinero extra decidí pagar por ti para acelerar las cosas, me disculpo si te di otra impresión."

"no, no te preocupes solo quería saber el por qué, no es nada importante"

Azusa estaba más tranquila, había escuchado historias de chicos que se acercaban a chicas fingiendo amabilidad, pero el chico enfrente de ella no parecía estar mintiendo.

A pesar de esa mirada que tiene parece ser una buena persona pensó ella.

"Por cierto aun no me he presentado, soy Nakano Azusa estoy en la clase 1-2"

Después de pasar el curry que tenía en la boca dijo

"soy Yamada Akihito, también estoy en la clase 1-2"

"no me había dado cuenta "

"En realidad mi asiento está detrás del tuyo "

"disculpa realmente no me había dado cuenta, estaba tan emocionada con unirme al club de música ligera que no presente atención a mi alrededor"

"¡tú también!"Prácticamente le grito en la cara

"Así que tu también te uniste, ¿qué instrumento tocas?" le pregunto Azusa aun sorprendida por lo emocionado del joven.

"soy bajista"

"yo toco la guitarra"

"realmente me dieron ganas de unirme después de su presentación" dijo Akihito

"yo también, sobretodo la guitarra de Yui-sempai fue lo que más me gusto"

El ambiente entre ellos era muy agradable tal vez porque eran compañeros de clases o tal vez sería porque sus instrumentos se complementaban.

Azusa se quedo mirando detenidamente el curry de Akihito, el aroma y la carne la seducía con su aroma.

Akihito se dio cuenta de la mirada de la chica de las coletas y le pregunto

"¿quieres probar un poco?"

"¡enserio!" dijo muy emocionada poniendo unos ojos como los de un cachorro.

La chica de las coletas se metió una cucharada del curry, mientras que en su rostro se podía ver como lo saboreaba

"bueno… si no te importa" acto seguido cogió los ohashi de Azusa y probó el ramen

"nada mal "dijo dando su visto bueno.

Después de unos minutos de haber intercambiado sus comidas, los dos se quedaron mirando a los platos casi vacios.

"tengo una idea "dijeron al unísono.

"estas pensando lo mismo que yo" pregunto Akihito.

Azusa simplemente asintió, entonces tomaron el curry y lo mezclaron con el ramen, después Akihito consiguió otro par de ohashi y los dos comieron del mismo plato.

El tiempo para almuerzo terminó y los dos regresaron a su clase mientras hablaban de varios temas

Nakano Azusa no podía concentrarse en las clases, lo único en que pensaba era en el momento en el cual las clases acabarían y podría ir al club de música ligera, en el cual se encontraban las sempai que habían tocado su corazón con su música.

"cuanto tiempo tiene que demorar el reloj" decía con amargura mientras miraba furtivamente al reloj de su celular.

Finalmente terminaron las clases y ella se dirigió a la esquina en la cual había dejado su guitarra y al lado de ella estaba otro estuche.

"ese es mi bajo "dijo Akihito levantando y poniéndolo en su hombro.

"¡vamos!"Dijo emocionada

Corriendo los dos entraron al salón del club, dieron las buenas tardes y vieron que Yui, Ritsu y Mugi ya estaban en el salón, las primeras dos sentadas en las mesas donde tomaban té y Mugi estaba parada cerca de ellas con una tetera en mano.

"vaya, tienen mucha energía hoy "dijo Ritsu despreocupadamente

"la verdad es que no podía esperar a que la hora llegar "respondió Akihito

"yo también "dijo aun emocionada Azusa

"oi , desde cuando ustedes dos se conocen" pregunto Ritsu

"aparentemente los dos estudiamos en el mismo salón "respondió Azusa

"bueno ya están aquí deberíamos…"

"comenzar a practicar" dijeron al unísono los dos kohai

"tomar otra taza de té" finalizo Ritsu y Yui

Los dos se sorprendieron con la falta de motivación de sus sempai, Mugi le alcanzo una taza de té a cada uno

"Azusa-chan, Akihito-kun tomen"

"¿está bien que bebamos té en el cuarto del club? Pregunto Azusa

"si, ¿Qué pasaría si un sensei nos descubriera?" agrego Akihito

"no te preocupes por eso "respondió Yui con su típica sonrisa despreocupada

"pero…"

Antes de que terminara de objetar, las puertas del club se abrieron y dejaron ver a una mujer joven con el cabello largo castaño y con unos anteojos. Los dos kohai estaban preocupados, no sabían que podría hacer ahora que una sensei había entrado.

La joven sensei se sentó, Azusa trato de dar una escusa

"la verdad es que…"

"quiero un té con leche "dijo sin escuchar a la chica de las coletas , esa respuestas dejo sorprendidos a los dos kohai

Dándose cuenta que había miembros nuevos bajo su taza y se presento

"soy la asesora del club, Yamanaka Sawako, es un placer "

"p-para mí también lo es" dijo algo nerviosa Azusa

"lo mismo digo" a diferencia de Azusa, Akihito lo dijo con mucha confianza

Los tres se quedaron mirándose los unos a los otros por unos segundos

Es muy hermosa pensaron los dos kohai

Mientras que Sawako-sensei pensaba.

"tiene una apariencia algo frágil, ten dan ganas de protegerla y abrazarla, le quedarían bien las orejas de gato" mirando a Azusa

"él tiene un aire de ser una persona problemática, como esos personajes por lo cuales muchas chicas se enamoran a primera vista, las orejas de perro serian grandiosas para él" mirando a Akihito

El ambiente en el club se había relajado bastante, a excepción de los dos kohai que se encontraban quietos las otras chicas se encontraban hablando con gran despreocupación a excepción de Mio que se encontraba leyendo un libro.

"¿Qué crees que esté pasando aquí?" pregunto Akihito

"Tal vez están probando nuestra iniciativa" dijo Azusa mientras señalaba con su dedo el lugar en donde se encontraban su guitarra y el bajo de Akihito

Los dos se pararon y se prepararon para tocar, pero antes que comenzaran

"¡SILENCIO!" grito Sawako-sensei

Akihito se asusto con el inesperado grito pero la persona verdaderamente asustada fue Azusa, Ritsu al ver a Azusa con los ojos casi llorosos gritó

"Sawa-chan, idiota"

Sawako sensei se excusaba diciendo que quería tomar el té en paz mientras que Mio consolaba a una deprimida Azusa

Las chicas trataron de consolar a Azusa diciendo que Sawako-sensei era una profesora fuera de lo normal y ofreciéndole pastel

"¡hay algo malo aquí!"Dijo Akihito con una voz imperativa

Todas las chicas se quedaron mirándolo en especial Azusa que parecía recuperar su vitalidad

"no pareciera que se lo tomaran en serio" continuó

"bueno, veras la recepción para los nuevos estudiantes acaba de finalizar…" trato de responder Ritsu.

"¡eso no tiene nada que ver!" esta vez intervino Azusa igual de molesta que Akihito, ella continuó

"además, no pueden usar el cuarto del club como si fuera su casa, deberían deshacerse de esos juegos de té"

Esa última línea impacto en Mugi quien no podía imaginar el club sin los juegos de té que ella traía.

"por favor no lo hagas "decía suplicante Sawako-sensei mientras le jalaba la falda a Azusa.

A pesar de que Akihito había encendido esa conversación Azusa era la que realmente estaba en llamas

"por el momento deberías calmarte "trató de tranquilizarla Ritsu

"¡¿Cómo podría calmarme?" grito Azusa

Yui llegó por atrás tratando de calmarla sobándole la cabeza mientras decía una y otra vez que era una buena niña.

Mio miraba exceptiva pensando que eso nunca funcionaria pero se sorprendió lo rápido que se calmo.

Después de un rato Azusa y Akihito hicieron una venia y pidieron perdón por haber perdido el control

"no es necesario que se disculpen "dijo Yui con una sonrisa despreocupada

"ellos tienen razón "intervino Mio mirándolos a los dos, pero Akihito se dio cuenta de que evitaba mirarlo a él

Siendo la voz de la razón del club Mio continuó

"desde ahora en adelante hay que tomárnoslo más enserio"

Con un desanimado si respondieron todas las chicas

Unos días habían pasado, Azusa y Akihito se dirigían hacia el salón del club, él no estaba particularmente feliz con la situación actual del club pero no sabía que otra cosa hacer, pero la más afectada fue Azusa.

"no me siento con muchas ganas de ir después de haber gritado el otro día."

"yo me siento igual" le contesto el joven de los cabellos largos

Una vez adentro se dieron cuenta que la situación no había cambiado, los miembros del club seguían en sus usuales actividades. Cansados de pelar los dos se sentaron y recibieron un pedazo de pastel y un té

Yui le preguntó desde cuando había comenzado a tocar guitarra

"yo tocó desde el 4to grado, a decir verdad mis padres estaban en una banda de jazz así que creo que eso me influencio"

"que hay de ti Akihito-kun"

"yo… cuando tenía 10 años mi padre me dijo que dejara de hacer el vago y me pusiera a hacer algo productivo, después de eso me arrojo el bajo en la cara" Akihito lo decía con una genuina felicidad

"tu padre es una persona interesante" dijo Ritsu un poco sorprendida

Llamando la atención de los presentes con una palmada Sawako-sensei dijo

"les tengo un regalo para ustedes dos "de detrás de su espalda saco unas orejas de gato negras y unas orejas de perro plateadas.

"que quieren que hagamos con esto" pensaron los dos

"pónganselos "gritó Yui

Después de dudarlo bastante y debido a la presión del grupo Azusa fue la primera en ponérselo, el efecto fue devastador, las chicas ponían una cara de estupefacción y pensaban que se veía muy linda incluso Akihito creía lo mismo.

"Azusa-chan di nyan" le pido Yui

Aun confundida Azusa siguió la petición

"Nyann" dijo con una voz temblorosa

El impacto fue más destructivo que al inicio

"Akihito-san, es tú turno" dijo Mugi con una sonrisa que parecía tener un aire imperativo, Akihito no lo pudo resistir, así que se puso las orejas de perro

"como me veo" dijo sin esperar una respuesta positiva

"genial" dijeron en coro, tal vez lo que más lo sorprendió fue que Mio también lo dijo

"Muy bien Akihito-kun lee esto" dijo Sawako-sensei dándole un papel

"¿ah? … bueno, aquí voy, y-yo siempre estaré a tu l-lado por y para s-siempre "dijo con voz entre cortada y muy nervioso

Las chicas se estremecían al ver a Akihito es ese papel

"bien de ahora en adelante tú serás Azu-nyan y tú Inuhito" dijo triunfante Yui

Que pasa aquí, ¿acaso nos acaban de rebautizar?, ese fue el mensaje que trataron de transmitir los kohai con un intercambio de miradas

Los días pasaban y Akihito no sentía que algo cambiara y se preocupaba bastante no solo él sino también su compañera

Era una tarde después de clases y los cuatro miembros originales del club de música ligera estaban en medio de una reunión

"a que se debe esta reunión" dijo Ritsu poco interesada

"tenemos nuevos miembros, ya no podemos seguir holgazaneando como hasta ahora "dijo Mio empleando un tono de voz que indicaba que ella precedía la reunión

"d-de verdad "dijo Yui algo preocupada

" a este paso, no me extrañaría que Azusa y Y-Yamada-san renuncien" dijo Mio

Ritsu se dio cuenta de cómo cambio la voz de Mio cuando trataba de decir el nombre de Akihito, pero pensó en preguntar por eso más tarde, en este momento lo importante era el hecho que sus nuevos miembros podrían renunciar

"no quiero que Azu-nyan y Inuhito-kun renuncien "dijo Yui como una niña que está a punto de hacer un berrinche.

Sacando una cámara Ritsu dijo

"no nos queda de otra que buscar su debilidad" al terminar esta frase fue golpeada por Mio

"no sería mejor que hagamos algo al respecto" sugirió Mio

"si, pero que podríamos hacer "dijo Mugi

"ya sé, hay que hacer una fiesta de bienvenida para ellos" propuso enérgicamente Ritsu

A excepción de Mio los otros miembros parecían estar de acuerdo

"sigh" suspiro Mio al darse cuenta que sus compañeras ya no la escuchaban.

La fiesta de bienvenida se llevó a cabo en un parque , Mugi, Ritsu y Yui asediaban a Azusa con la comida mientras que Akihito y Mio estaban algo alejados de ellas ,esta ultima trataba lo posible de mantenerse alejada del muchacho de los cabellos negros

Viendo a Azusa Akihito se preguntaba si debía sentir celos o alivio al ver como sus tres sempai le prestaban excesiva atención.

Una vez terminada la comida Mugi, Ritsu y Yui estaban jugando con un disco mientras que Mio leía un libro bajo la sombra de un árbol, cerca de ella estaban sentados Akihito y Azusa uno al lado del otro. Azusa estaba agotada por los problemas de almuerzo así que descansaba su cabeza sobre sus rodillas y Akihito simplemente estaba recostado sobre el césped.

Akihito miraba a Mio mientras pensaba.

"Akiyama-sempai parece ser diligente, ¿Por qué se habrá unido al club?"

Mio dándose cuenta de que era observada bajó su libro.

"s-sucede algo, Yamada-san" ´pregunto

"Akiyama-sempai, ¿estás en una banda aparte del club?" pregunto él

"una banda fuera de la escuela suena interesante" dijo genuinamente interesada en la idea

"tratando de abandonarnos Mio-chan" dijo malévolamente Ritsu que salía de detrás de un árbol con un sobre que parecía tener una foto.

Mio intentaba con todas sus fuerzas quitarle el sobre a Ritsu.

"vaya conoce su debilidad" pensó Akihito

"¡kyaa!"

Un leve grito vino de donde estaba sentada Azusa, pero ella ya no estaba ahí, ella estaba unos metros más adelante con unas orejas de conejo en su cabeza.

Sawako-sensei estaba al lado de Akihito con una maleta diciendo algo parecido que el estilo de conejo también le quedaba bien a Azusa. Abriendo la maleta mostró unos trajes que ella había hecho a mano, mientras que Yui, Ritsu y Mugi veían emocionadas los nuevos trajes que les mostraban.

Sawako-sensei miró a Akihito y le dijo

"no te preocupes pronto tendré algo para ti" lo dijo con una mirada maliciosa que hizo que Akihito tuviera escalofríos en la espalda.

La tarde ya había llegado y hora de irse todas las chicas a excepción de Mio hablaban sobre que otros lugares podría visitar, pero mientras hablaban Mio se paro en frente de ellas y dijo con voz enérgica

"¡chicas, escúchenme!"

"¡somos el club de música ligera!"

"¡A partir de mañana practicaremos duro!"

"!definitivamente, definitivamente, definitivamente! "

Las demás chicas asintieron con energía

"Tal vez no le agrado pero se preocupa por el club" pensó Akihito dejando salir una pequeña sonrisa

Al día siguiente todos en el club estaban motivados y se preparaban para practicar.

Ritsu se acerco a Azusa y Yui diciendo

"ya que tenemos dos guitarristas podremos expandir nuestro repertorio de música"

Luego mirando a Akihito

"el tener dos bajistas es inusual pero aun así hay bandas que funciona de esa manera, aunque de momento no se me ocurre como combinarlos por ahora aprende las canciones que hemos hecho hasta ahora"

Volviendo hacia Yui y Azusa

"bien cual de ustedes será primera guitarra"

"!yo! yo!" Decía emocionada Yui

De done saca tanta confianza pensaba Ritsu

"toquen para ver quienes mejor" sugirió Ritsu

Azusa toco primero y al igual que la primera vez dejo impresionada a la audiencia y recibía cumplidos de sus sempai, cuando llego el turno de Yui volvió a fingir dolor de espalda. Después de un rato Yui le suplicaba Azusa que le enseñara a tocar guitarra.

Azusa le trato de enseñar pero se dio cuenta que Yui no sabía prácticamente nada sobre las técnicas de tocar guitarra, buscó consuelo en Mio

"ella toca así desde hace un año, ella nos de los que leen los manuales "dijo Mio

Pero sus energías poco tiempo les duró, ya que otra vez estaban relajándose con un té sentadas en un sillón.

Akihito no lo pudo soportar más y después de guardar su bajo se retiro, las chicas lo vieron pero no trataron de detenerlo, no lo notaron pero Azusa estaba también bajo de ánimo

Una vez en su casa Akihito estaba en su cama mirando al techo con la mirada perdida cuando su celular sonó

Sin mirar el número contestó

"hola, mi viejo amigo ¿cómo has estado hasta ahora?" era Tetsuya

"que sucede "respondió Akihito con una voz aburrida

Detectando que algo iba mal con su amigo preguntó

"oi , ¿sucedió algo?"

"bueno…. He logrado unirme a un club de música, pero siento que llegó nada "

"la verdad no sé qué decirte pero por qué no vas a koto, hay un concierto en vivo todas las noches por qué no te pasas por ahí para relajarte."

Eso parecía una buen a idea, después de todo no tenía nada mejor que hacer

Una vez en la entrada vio como muchas personas hacia cola para ingresar al club ,lo que le llamó la atención fue una pequeña chica de dos coletas.

"Azusa-san, ¿qué haces aquí?"

Ella no se había dando cuenta que era él así que se demoró en responder hasta estar seguro de que era Akihito

"quería ver como tocaban bandas con más experiencia"

"vine a lo mismo "respondió él

Adentro del club las bandas con gran experiencia tocaban de una manera impresiónate y se notaba la diferencia entre club de música ligera y ellos, pero aun así no era lo mismo

La presentación Había terminado así que Akihito y Azusa estaban en un parque con unas latas de café que habían comprado, callados uno cerca al otro.

Azusa rompió el silencio

"aunque ellos eran mucho mejores que nuestras sempai, he sentido que algo faltaba"

"ah… "fue lo único que dijo Akihito

"no estoy segura…" decía ella mientras comenzaba a sollozar

"por que me uní al club de muisca ligera…"

"por qué me llego su presentación en vivo en la recepción de los nuevos estudiantes…"

"creí que lo entendería sin me quedaba acá por un tiempo…"

" ¡pero realmente sigo sin entender!"

Decía esto mientras las lágrimas le corrían por las mejillas, no eran lágrimas de tristeza sino lagrimas de impotencia al no encontrar la respuesta que buscaba.

Después de pensarlo un momento y le ofreció a Azusa un pañuelo para limpiar sus lagrimas

"a pesar de que cada una de ellas tiene errores cuando tocan por separado , una vez juntas suena mucho mejor que cualquier banda que hemos visto esta noche, ¿no crees que sea porque simplemente disfrutan tocar juntas?" al decir esto Akihito se quedó callado

"hay algo que quiero ver mañana "dijo finalmente Azusa después de unos minutos en silencio cada uno volvió a sus casas

Otra vez en el club de música ligera, las chicas practicaban pero estaba preocupada por el hecho de que sus kohai no habían venido hace tiempo.

Cuando cuestionaban la posibilidad de que no volvieran, la puerta se abrió y entraron Akihito y Azusa, antes que dijeran algo Azusa les pidió que volvieran a tocar para ellos ya que quería comprobar algo

Las cuatro miembros originales aceptaron la petición y volvieron a tocar, el mismo sentimiento de emoción y excitación los llenó por dentro, habían encontrado su repuesta.

" a decir verdad habíamos pensado en dejar el club" dijo Akihito

Las sempai pusieron una cara de preocupación

"pero no se preocupen, después de lo que he oído, no creo que nos vallamos a ningún lado" termino Akihito

Yui emocionada trato de abrazar a sus kohai pero la diferencia de altura entre Azusa y Akihito era considerable así que Yui solo abrazo a Azusa y se colgó de la cintura de un poco más arriba de la cintura de Akihito

Bueno con esto acabo otro capítulo, tal vez no sea tan bueno como el primero pero creo que será importante para la historia , comenten por favor


	3. Una cancion para ti

**Este es el tercer capítulo, espero que les guste.**

**Disclaimer: como sabrán ninguno de los personajes de k-on me pertenecen **

El brillo anaranjado del sol atravesaba las ventanas del club de música ligera haciendo que todo se viera del mismo color, en el pequeño escenario estaban Mugi y Ritsu enfrente de sus instrumentos, la chica de las coletas y nuevo miembro Azusa sosteniendo su Fender Mustang'69 color Rojo Dakota y en el centro con un American Standard Jazz Bass Fretless de 3 colores se encontraba Akihito.

En la audiencia se encontraban una confundida Mio, una entusiasmada Yui y una despreocupada con una taza de té en mano Sawako-sensei.

Todo estaba en silencio hasta que Akihito pronuncio estas palabras

"¡comencemos!"

**FLASHBACK **

Habían pasado ya varios días y Akihito se había acostumbrado al ambiente despreocupado que se vivía en el club de música ligera, pero aun había algo que lo fastidiaba, algo que impedía que como grupo tocaran bien y ese algo se llamaba Akiyama Mio.

Desde el momento en el que él se encontró con una Mio disfrazada de caballo, supo que esta relación causaría problemas, era bastante obvio para todos los miembros del club, que Mio evitaba tanto como era posible tener que relacionarse demasiado tiempo con el nuevo kohai.

El buscar una solución a este problema había consumido casi todo el tiempo libre de Akihito, había intentado en varias ocasiones hablar con ella, en los momentos que la encontrarla sola, pero cada vez que intentaba decirle algo, ella afirmaba tartamudeando y nerviosa que tenía algo más importante que hacer y lo dejaba con la palabra en la boca.

Hoy es uno de eso días en los que trataba de hacer algo al respecto. Era la hora del almuerzo y se encontraba en la cafetería con dos chicas de su mismo año. Una con el cabello castaño y amarrado en una pequeña cola de caballo y la otra con el cabello negro atado en dos coletas.

Ya que tanto Azusa y Akihito eran miembros del club y Ui siempre estaba interesada en lo que hacía su querida onee-chan, el volverse amigos fuer algo natural. Enfrente de ellos había 3 tazones de ramen. Uno de mizo, otro de cerdo y el último de pollo.

Ui y Azusa estaban sumergidas en una conversación sobre los atributos y defectos de Yui, pero muy ajeno a eso Akihito solo se limitaba a sorber los fideos de su ramen de cerdo, mientras que su cabeza solo podía pensar en Akiyama Mio.

Después de un largo tiempo de pensar, llego a una idea que parecía satisfacerlo, bajando sus ohashi compartió su idea con sus compañeras.

"¿Cómo transmiten un mensaje a alguien que no quiere recibirlo?"

La pregunta las tomo por sorpresa y pensaron que trataba de hacer una broma pero su mirada seria les hizo tomar en serio su pregunta.

Azusa callada durante unos instantes buscaba una respuesta, adelantándose a ella Ui parecía tener una respuesta.

"enviándolo de un modo que no pueda rechazarlo" dijo alegremente la chica de la pequeña cola de caballo.

"exactamente" dijo triunfante Akihito

"¿Por qué haces esa pregunta?" inquirió Azusa mientras mostraba el resto de su atención a su ramen de mizo.

"tú eres una de las personas que a estas alturas deberías haberte dado cuenta, de la situación del club" y al terminar volcó su atención al ramen frente a él.

Bajando nuevamente sus ohashi Azusa continúo.

"el problema con Mio-sempai"

"hay un problema entre Mio-san y Akihito-san" intervino Ui que sentía que la dejaban de lado.

"más que un problema entre los dos, el problema va en una sola dirección "trato de explicar Azusa.

"para simplificar la explicación Akiyama-sempai le tiene miedo a ESTOS ojos" concluyo Akihito denotando un gran enojo en sus últimas palabras.

"pero… asumo que tienes un plan, ¿no?" le pregunto Azusa

"si… el punto es que la única forma de hablar con ella es a través de la música "

"pero aun así Mio-san podría evitarte si quisiera" dijo una cada vez más interesada Ui

"tan bien pensé en eso, si lo hacemos a las horas del club y con la colaboración de todas, esto podría funcionar"

Luego mirando fijamente Azusa (lo cual la puso nerviosa) le pregunto

"por favor Azusa-san préstame tu ayuda "

Ella le prestaría su ayuda si se la pidiera, pero ella no estaba tan convencida de que las intenciones de Akihito sean solo por el bien del club, pero aun así la curiosidad la vencía

"muy bien, te ayudare después de todo estoy interesada en cómo termina esto "

"ya tengo una canción en mi mente, mañana te doy las partituras "con esa última frase le dio los últimos bocados a su ramen.

Al día siguiente a la misma hora que ayer Akihito se dirigió hacia el tercer piso de la preparatoria sakura, su objetivo era simple, llegar al salón de sus sempai para pedir su colaboración en su proyecto. No tenia que preocuparse, sabía de antemano que el salón de Mio se encontraba en el segundo piso.

Mientras que avanzaba por los pasillos, observó como los otros estudiantes lo miraban con tanta curiosidad, después de todo no es común que los alumnos de primer año vayan a buscar a los de segundo. Que piensen lo que quieran, tengo cosas más importantes por las que preocuparme pensaba para sí mismo y a la vez daba una mirada a cada puerta abierta para ver si encontraba rostros familiares.

Finalmente llego a su objetivo, desde la puerta podía ver a Yui, Ritsu y Mugi hablando tranquilamente alrededor de la mesa de Yui. Ya que el simplemente entrar parecía muy grosero de su parte decidió llamar a una chica cualquiera que estuviera cerca.

"oi, tu ven aquí un momento" llamó en forma de murmullo

La chica que lo escucho, algo nerviosa por sus intimidantes ojos decidió acercarse.

"¿qué sucede?"Dijo tímidamente la chica

"necesito que llames a esas tres chicas, ¿puedes hacer eso?" decía esto mientras señalaba a sus sempai.

La chica dudo un momento pero al final realizo la petición.

"Tainaka-san, Kotobuki-san, Hirasawa-san un chico ha venido a verlas" dijo antes de rápidamente retirarse de la puerta.

Las 3 chicas voltean a mirar al misterioso visitante, y se dan cuenta que era Akihito quien saludaba tímidamente desde la puerta.

Yui fue la primera en ir a recibirlo

"¡Inuhito-kun!" grito Yui mientras se lanzaba para abrasarlo.

¿Inuhito? Aun seguimos con el extraño nombre pensaba él mientras trataba de despegarse de Yui

"yo, Akihito-kun, a que se debe tu visita" pregunto Ritsu llena de genuina curiosidad.

"realmente es una inesperada sorpresa" dijo Mugi saliendo de detrás de Ritsu.

Es cierto, no tengo tiempo de distraerme, tengo que ir directo al grano pensó para sí mismo.

"ya deben saber mi situación con Akiyama-sempai "

En representación de las tres Ritsu dio un paso al frente

"si, lo sabemos perfectamente, en realidad estábamos discutiendo sobre eso…"

"no tienen por qué, yo tengo un plan" dijo confiado Akihito

"entonces dinos" dijo Mugi con una brillante sonrisa

"planeaba usar la música para comunicarme" planteó él

"la idea que teníamos nosotras era algo diferente, pero esta me gusta más, que dices Ricchan"intervino Yui

"estamos dentro, pero…." Dijo Ritsu mientras en su rostro se formaba una diabólica sonrisa.

"no haces demasiado por Mio-chan, ¿acaso… hay motivos ocultos? Decía mientras que le daba una penetrante mirada a Akihito.

"p-por supuesto que no" dijo nerviosamente.

El realmente estaba seguro que lo hacía por el bien del club, pero para cualquiera que mirara desde afuera pensaría que Akihito estuviera interesado en ella. Es más si él le hubiera contado su plan a Tetsuya posiblemente el hubiera llegado a la misma conclusión que Ritsu.

"¡eh!, Inuhito-kun está interesado en Mio-chan "decía Yui casi gritándolo

"¡e-eso no es verdad!" respondió defendiéndose

Akihito se quedo callado un momento mientras que las chicas seguían probándolo. Ya casi perdía la paciencia y parecía que en cualquier momento iba a gritar pero logro calmarse y respondió tranquilamente.

"ya dejemos eso de lado"

Las chicas volvieron otra vez su atención al chico de los cabellos largos. Sacando unos papeles de su chaqueta se los entrego Ritsu y Mugi.

"partituras" dijo Mugi.

"conozco esta canción, es algo antigua… pero muy buena" dijo Ritsu después de darles una rápida revisada.

"Inuhito-kun… que hay de mi" decía Yui con ojos parecidos a los de un cachorro

"lo siento Hirasawa-sempai, pero en la canción solo toca una sola guitarra y ya le pedí ese favor a Azusa"

"estoy segura que Azu-nyan tiene más experiencia con la guitarra, pero no puedo evitar sentirme dejada de lado"

Akihito vio que su pequeña sempai estaba realmente deprimida, y aunque fue un reflejo, coloco su mano en la cabeza de Yui y trato de consolarla de forma que uno lo haría a un niño.

"no te preocupes Hirasawa-sempai, la próxima vez te lo pediré a ti"

Yui le dedico una hermosa sonrisa por lo cual Akihito sin darse cuenta hizo lo mismo.

Todo estaba preparado lo único que faltaba era practicar pero él estaba seguro que todo saldría como se esperaba

**FIN DEL FLASBACK**

La guitarra gritaba, después de unos breves momentos el teclado sonaba débilmente junto con la batería, pasando unos instantes la guitarra se calló y dio paso a un pequeño solo de la batería y el teclado para luego unirse otra vez la guitarra

_**Nigetari akirameru koto wa daremo**_

_**Isshun areba dekiru kara arukitsuzukeyou**_

_**Kimi ni shika dekinai koto ga aru**_

_**aoi hoshi ni**_

_**Hikari ga nakusenu you ni**_

La primera estrofa había acabado , en todo momento mientras cantaba Akihito , para la sorpresa de los espectadores , tenía los ojos cerrados dando a entender que esa canción la conocía perfectamente.

_**Tsukame! egaita yume wo**_

_**Mamore! daiji na tomo wo**_

_**Takumashii jibun ni nareru sa**_

_**Shiranai pawaa ga yadoru haato ni hi ga tsuitara**_

_**Donna negai mo uso ja nai**_

_**Kitto kanau kara...**_

_**show me your brave heart**_

la letra se dio una pausa , dejo escuchar una vez más la armonía entre los 4 instrumentos.

Era la primera vez que Mio escuchaba cantar Akihito y si no fuera por el hecho que los demás miembros del club practicaron con él, también se hubieran sorprendido

Una voz que no era ni muy áspera o suave , una voz que atraía , una voz que le hacía recordar a la suya

La música continuaba

_**Hare no hi bakari ja nai kara tama ni**_

_**Tsumetai ame mo furu keredo kasa hirogeyou**_

_**Ikikata ni chizu nanka nai kedo dakara jiyuu**_

_**Doko e datte yukeru, kimi mo**_

Akihito estaba totalmente concentrada en la música y el significado de la letra esperando que de esa manera Mio empezara a confiar en él

_**Hashire! kaze yori hayaku**_

_**Mezase! sora yori tooku**_

_**Atarashii jibun ni aeru sa**_

_**Shiranai yuuki ga nemuru haato ni ki ga tsuitara**_

_**Mune no naka no doshaburi mo**_

_**Kitto yamu kara...**_

_**show me your brave heart**_

al terminar el coro siguió un gran solo de guitarra , se podía apreciar el esfuerzo de Azusa para poder tocar las notas correctamente. Antes que acabara el solo de guitarra Yui cogió una guitarra acústica (que había sido puesto ahí con anticipación) y ella sola comenzó a tocar mientras Akihito seguía cantando

_**Tsukame! mabushii asu wo**_

_**Mamore! ai suru hito wo**_

_**Takumashii jibun ni nareru sa**_

La guitarra, el teclado y la batería volvieron a tocar, Yui se detuvo y se volvió a sentar dejando a los espectadores asombrados con esa sorpresa

_**Kowase! yowaki na kimi wo**_

_**Kuzuse! butsukaru kabe wo**_

_**Atsui kodou buki ni naru kara**_

_**Believe in your heart**_

Al terminar de pronunciar las últimas palabras de la canción, abrió por primera vez sus ojos y los dirijo directamente a Mio.

Sus ojos color carmesí la miraban directamente, Mio desvío la mirada pero a diferencia de las otras veces se podía ver un leve rubor en sus mejillas, cosa que Ritsu no pasó por alto

"algo interesante podría suceder" pensó ella con una diabólica sonrisa dibujándose en su rostro

**Aquí termina el episodio, tal vez les parezca corto pero las otras ideas que tenia , no parecían compatibles con lo que tenia ahora , pero esto todavía no termina **


	4. Los dos solos por un día

**Aquí les traigo otro capítulo, perdón por la demora pero la universidad quita tiempo, disfrútenlo.**

La canción había terminado, las chicas se habían colocado en sus puestos habituales en la mesa para tomar té, menos Akihito quien revisaba su bajo, por que durante la presentación sintió un error en las notas, lo que atribuyo a estar mal afinado su instrumento.

Ritsu le mando una señal con la mirada a Yui y esta se dirigió hacia Akihito con la guitarra acústica en sus manos.

"ya no la necesitamos, ¿podrías regresarla al club de jazz?" dijo la pequeña sempai mientras le extendía la guitarra.

"seguro… pero no sé dónde está el club de jazz"

Azusa se levanto sosteniendo su tasa con detalles relacionados a gatos y trato de decir

"si busca el club de jazz, yo sé donde…" antes que pudiera terminar Ritsu le cerró la boca con un pedazo de pastel de fresa.

"¿estabas diciéndome algo?" pregunto Akihito ya que en esos momentos estaba ocupado regresando la guitarra en su funda.

Acercándose rápidamente hacia él, Ritsu lo empujaba hacia la puerta, casi forzándolo a salir. Cuando estaba ya casi afuera lo jalo del cuello de su camisa y acerco su oreja a sus labios y como un murmullo le dijo

"ya has hecho suficiente, deja que nos encarguemos de todo" y sin dejarlo responder le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Mio se encontraba sentada en la mesa, el té que Mugi le había servido antes que comenzara la presentación ya estaba frio y todavía no lo había tocado. Estaba confundida, todo este tiempo tratando de evitar a Akihito y con una sola canción ¿había logrado mover su corazón? , ella no lo creía después de todo ya sabía que muchas chicas creen enamorarse de los miembros masculinos de las bandas y estaba completamente segura que lo que sintió fue algo parecido a eso, además el hecho de que pueda interpretar bien una canción no acredita que pudiera confiar en él.

Ya que se encontraba sumergida en sus pensamientos no vio a Ritsu sentarse en frente de ella, pedirle a Mugi un poco de té y pedirle también al resto de los presentes que se sentara.

"bueno "comenzó Ritsu, "ahora que el que tenía que irse se ha ido, creo que ya podemos hablar"

Mio alzo la mirada al escuchar la voz de su amiga de la infancia y pudo ver que todos en la sala tenían sus miradas clavadas en ella.

"¿q-que sucede?" pregunto ella.

"yo también quiero saber" dijo Sawako-sensei dejando su tasa vacía sobre la mesa "esa presentación fue buena… pero quiero saber que hay detrás de ella"

"la del problema es por supuesto Mio-chan" continuo Ritsu

"¿es mi culpa?" decía genuinamente sorprendida Mio "¡por qué sería mi culpa!" decía en un tono de leve irritación

*Sigh*

Suspiraron todas las chicas (menos Sawako-sensei).

"Mio-sempai, ¿realmente no lo sabes?" pregunto Azusa mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos

"p-por supuesto que no "decía ella sin mirar a su kohai a los ojos

"eres mala mintiendo Mio-chan "intervino Yui con su usual alegre tono de voz

Ritsu se estaba cansando de la testarudez de su amiga y decidió dejar los juegos.

"todos en el club sabíamos que tratabas diferente a Akihito-kun, él lo sabía y pensó en ganarse tu confianza con esta canción" termino Ritsu apuntándola con un dedo acusador.

Mio agachó la cabeza, estaba consciente de que había preocupado a todos en el club, sobre todo a su nuevo kohai que realmente no tenía la culpa de nada.

"e-es que, s-sus ojo me dan miedo" dijo ella avergonzada sabiendo que esa no solo era una respuesta mala sino también patética.

"¿en serio Mio-chan? "Pregunto Mugi mientras se servía un poco de té para ella.

"t-tiene unos ojos que pareciera pudieran ver a través de ti" trato de defenderse ella

"a mí me gustan, me recuerdan a los de un lobo" dijo Yui para después comerse de un bocado la fresa de su pastel.

Sawako-sensei se para y hablando como un profesor debería al aconsejarle a un alumno comenzó a decir.

"yo no creo que los ojos tengan nada que ver"

Al oír esto, todos los presentes le dieron su atención a la joven sensei.

"yo creo que el problema de Akiyama-san, es el hecho de que no está acostumbrada a los hombres, al ingresar a esta preparatoria que era solo de mujeres quien hubiera imaginado que más adelante se volvería mixta"

Al escuchar esta nueva idea todas se quedaron calladas para poder contemplarla, mientras que Mio se sentía incomoda viendo que todas querían meterse en su vida de esa manera.

"¡ya lo sé! "Dijo Ritsu levantándose de la mesa de golpe.

Las demás interrumpieron sus pensamientos y le prestaron toda su atención a la presidenta del club.

"lo único que tenemos que hacer, es hacerlos pasar más tiempo juntos, así se acostumbraran a la compañía del otro"

Todos parecían complacidos con la idea, todos menos Mio

"¡esperen un momento!" dijo Mio al levantarse de su silla mientras golpea la mesa con sus manos

"aunque esa sería una buena idea…" se detuvo por un momento, su voz se quebraba mientras parecía ponerse más nerviosa "n-no creo poder pasar mucho tiempo a solas con él"

"no te preocupes, no pensaba dejarte a solas con él, lo que quería decir era, ya sabes salir a divertirnos todos, ¿eso no nos acercaría más lo unos a los otros? "Decía esto con una voz animada mientras ponía una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga para tranquilizarla.

"entonces… ¿qué haremos Ricchan?" decía Yui con una pensativa expresión en su rostro.

"nos apegaremos al plan original" dijo esto mientras le daba una señal a Mugi.

Todos le prestaron atención a Mugi mientras ella sacaba un sobre de su saco.

"este era nuestro plan original, antes de que Akihito-san nos pidiera ayuda con la canción" al terminar Mugi coloco el sobre en la mesa.

Cuando Mio iba a abrir el sobre la puerta se abrió y Akihito entro de nuevo al salón

Ritsu le quito el sobre de la mano a Mio y se lo lanzo a Akihito, quien lo atrapo con una mano

"Ábrelo" le dijo Ritsu

Haciéndole caso a su sempai abrió el sobre y dentro del habían seis entradas para el cine, pero no eran entradas comunes y corrientes sino entradas de lujo que te permitían usar una sala privada para ver la película.

"Ya que mañana es domingo, pesábamos que podíamos salir todos juntos" le dijo Ritsu

"si… por mi está bien, ´pero…" las entradas de lujo eran costosas más de lo que un estudiante de preparatoria podría pagar, así que seis de ellas era algo nunca había visto.

Como seguía mirando a las entradas con una cara que despedía confusión Mugi le dijo

"si es por las entradas, a mi papa se las regalaron, pero como no pensaba usarlas me las dio a mi"

"g-gracias por decírmelo"

"bien, ya es tarde deberíamos irnos "dijo Ritsu para darle fin al día

Mientras levantaba su mochila, Ritsu se acordó de algo importante.

"es cierto, el lugar en que nos vamos a encontrar se los enviare por correo más tarde"

Después de unos minutos el salón del club de música ligera había quedado vacío.

Ya era de noche, Akihito se encontraba en casa decidiendo que ponerse, estaba algo nervioso, por qué no estarlo, si hablamos de aptitudes sociales Akihito era completamente incompetente, y gracias a su mirada realmente tuvo pocas personas con las cuales pudo socializar. Ahora agreguemos el hecho de que todos los presentes serán mujeres y más que impresionarlas trataba de no decepcionarlas con su yo fuera de la escuela.

Mientras desordenaba su cuarto buscando la ropa que usaría al día siguiente, su celular sonó, un nombre familiar apareció en la pequeña pantalla del móvil, estaba muy ocupado como para prestarle atención ahora pero él pensaba que sería muy descortés no contestar

Agarró el celular, contesto, lo puso en altavoz y después lo arrojo sobre la cama

"que quieres" pregunto mientras seguía buscando en la ropa

"que forma de hablar es esa, pasamos unas semanas sin hablar y te vuelves totalmente cruel conmigo" al decir esto Tetsuya imitaba la voz de una chica que parecía pelear con su enamorado

"si haz llamado para fastidiar, colgare"

"jajaja… fastidiarte siempre es divertido, pero dejando las bromas de lado quería saber que vas hacer mañana" esta vez Tetsuya usaba su usual tono de voz.

"estaré ocupado voy salir con unos amigos"

Él no podía verlo pero Tetsuya estaba sonriendo malévolamente detrás del teléfono.

"vas a salir con una chica, ¿no?" La picardía en su voz era muy obvia.

Akihito detuvo su búsqueda, y miró detenidamente su celular en la cama.

Sentía que su amigo le había leído la mente, un sudor frio corría por su espalda. Pero el realmente no tenía por qué preocuparse, después de todo aunque ciertamente iba salir con mujeres, todas eran sus compañeras del club y además no salía con una de ellas sino con todo el club.

Con un tono relajado y despreocupado le contesto a su amigo.

"no es nada importante, los miembros del club decidieron salir en grupo mañana, eso es todo"

"si eso dices, pero por el ruido que he estado escuchando diría que estas buscando que ponerte, por lo que supongo quieres impresionar a alguien."

¿Realmente quería impresionar a alguien? , el no lo sentía así, así que para él eso no tenía sentido.

"no es eso, tan solo no quería decepcionarlas "

"que, ¿con tu forma de vestir?"

Akihito se quedo callado, una vez que uno lo pensaba eso era ridículo, no había razón para estar tan nervioso.

"solo vístete como si saliéramos con nuestros amigos de secundaria "le sugirió Tetsuya

"si… eso hare" dijo Akihito mientras volvía a poner su ropa en su lugar

"buena suerte para mañana "

"si, gracias"

Colgó el teléfono y lo puso sobre una pequeña mesa que estaba al lado derecho de su cama.

Mientras seguía ordenando su ropa, para poder al fin dormir, encontró una pequeña caja cartón, que había sido modificado para que pareciera un cofre, dentro del mismo había un brazalete de cuentas negras, parecía hecho a mano.

Tomo el brazalete en sus manos, lo miró unos minutos y luego lo devolvió rápidamente a la caja y después lo metió en lo más profundo de sus cajones.

El día siguiente parecía un perfecto día para salir, el ambiente era fresco pero no hacia frio y el sol brillaba en lo alto, lo suficiente para sentir la calidez de sus rayos pero no para sudar.

El correo de Ritsu decía que se encontrarían en el distrito comercial, que a diferencia de los normales en los que se vendía víveres este estaba lleno de lugares que atraían a los jóvenes, muchas cafeterías, heladerías, tiendas de ropa, un pequeño parque y en el centro de todo un gran cine y en frente del cine había una pequeña torre del reloj,

Bajo el reloj se encontraba Mio quien esperaba impaciente. Usaba un vestido de una pieza de color turquesa con tirantes .que tenía unos adornos de color blanco en parte donde terminaba la falda, tenía también una bolsa que combinaba con el vestido, unos listones del mismo color amarraban su cabello en dos pequeñas coletas, que la hacían ver adorable.

Muchos chicos que pasaban, se le quedan mirando, haciendo que ella se sonrojara y mostrara su innata timidez. Si se preguntan por qué ningún chico se le aceró a ella, la razón era bastante simple, los chicos que pasaban eran de dos tipos, los que no tenían novia y los que tenían.

Los primeros eran intimidados por el atractivo de la joven chica de cabellos negros, mientras que los otros sabían que recibirían un terrible castigo si se desviaban a mirar otra chica.

Mio miro el reloj y habló para sí misma algo irritada.

"¿Dónde estarán todos?"

Akihito se levantó tarde, iba corriendo tan rápido como podía. Siguió el consejo de Tetsuya y vistió de manera simple. Llevaba una camiseta blanca, una camisa negra manga corta, unos jeans azul claro y unas zapatillas blancas; un detalle que sobre salía era que por esa ocasión tenia sus largos cabellos atados en una masculina cola de caballo. Si se preguntan con que se lo ató, usó un viejo listón de su mamá, cortándolo de tal manera que no fuera muy grueso para que pareciera de mujer ni muy frágil como para que pudiera romperse por el peso de su cabello.

Akihito llego jadeando al punto de encuentro, ya que estaba muy ocupado jadeando no pudo ver quien era pero supo que había alguien.

"buenos…días… ¿y…los… demás?" hablaba mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento

"no, lo sé, pero ya es muy tarde" reconociendo la voz, como la sempai que le temía alzo la mirada para poder verla.

Al mirarla sintió que el aire se le iba otra vez, el sabía que Mio era popular en la escuela y no solo con los hombres sino también las mujeres la admiraban y muchas querían ser como ella. Pero él, aunque sea solo por un día tenía el privilegio de verla con ropa informal, ropa que resaltaba enormemente su belleza.

Al darse cuenta que era observada con mucho detenimiento, aparto la mirada y mientras se sonrojaba dijo

"¿p-podrías no mirarme demasiado?"

Dándose cuenta que en realidad lo hacía, también alejo la mirada y se disculpo.

Pero ellos no estaban solos. Desde el segundo piso de una heladería, el resto de del club de música ligera los observaban. Ritsu tomó su celular y antes de marcar dijo para todas.

"¡comencemos de una vez!"

Akihito y Mio se encontraban aun esperando, esta vez sin mirarse, cuando el celular de ambos sonó.

Mio contestó su celular y una voz familiar la saludo

"¡yahoo!, Mio-chan"

"¡¿Ritsu?... ¡donde están! , ¡Ya es muy tarde!" dijo Mio con un tono de irritación

"lamentablemente, los únicos que pasaran el día juntos, serán ustedes dos" dijo Ritsu usando la voz de una niña.

"¿Qué?... ¡me mentiste!" Mio estaba gritando tan fuerte que Akihito volteó a mirarla. Que le pasara pensaba mientras aun seguía hablando por teléfono.

Escuchando el escandaloso griterío de su amiga, decidió dejar de jugar y decirle la verdad.

"escúchame" dijo ella, esta vez con un tono más serio.

Ya que era muy raro que Ritsu hablara seriamente, ella se calmo y decidió escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

"este es un problema que tienes que superar, a diferencia de tu miedo escénico este es mucho más problemático."

"pero…"

"Akihito-kun tiene razón, sin no se llevan bien será imposible que puedan tocar juntos."

Todos tenían razón, ella ya lo sabía, ahora tendría dejar su testarudez y poner de su parte para terminar todo este problema

"tienes razón… daré lo mejor de mi hoy… realmente te preocupas por el club"

"Por supuesto…" dijo Ritsu para después de colgar.

Una vez había colgado hablo para que todas las chicas la escucharan.

"…pero espero también divertirme con esto tanto como pueda" decía esto mientras una diabólica sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

Ritsu pensaba en las diferentes maneras en las que esta situación podría ponerse divertida (al menos para ella), pero volvió a la tierra cuando Azusa la llamó.

"Ritsu-sempai"

"¿s-si?" dijo nerviosamente al ver que su kohai parecía estar enojada

"¿por que te empeñas tanto en que Mio-sempai y Akihito-san sean pareja?" el tono de irritación era bastante obvio.

"y-yo solamente trato de divertirme con esta situación… e-eso es todo" Dijo Ritsu algo nerviosa

Viendo lo irritada que estaba Azusa, Yui le pregunto.

"Azu-nyan, por que estas enojada"

"no estoy enojada" dijo ciertamente irritada.

"pero…" trato de preguntar otra vez

"no estoy enojada" volvió a repetir.

Al ver que preguntarle de nuevo no iba a llevar a nada, Yui decidió no hacerlo de nuevo. Mugi tomó unos binoculares que había traído y mientras observa a Akihito y Mio le dijo a Ritsu.

"será una verdadera lástima, el no poder verlos en el cine"

"no te preocupes después de todo no estarán ahí mucho tiempo" le respondió Ritsu.

Akihito y Mio se dirigían al cine, pero él sentía una gran tensión en el ambiente, prácticamente podrías cortarla con un cuchillo. Para calmar la situación él decido entablar una conversación.

"Kotobuki-sempai realmente no me dijo un buen motivo por la cual no podían venir hoy… ¿Qué te dijeron a ti , Akiyama-sempai"

Mio se sorprendió. ¿Qué no le dijeron nada a Yamada-san?, ¿Por qué? Pensaba para ella misma. Al darse cuenta de que Mio no respondía pregunto otra vez.

"¿Akiyama-sempai?"

"¿ah?... no. a mí tampoco dijeron nada" respondió algo nerviosa.

Mientras Mio pensaba un motivo por el cual tendrían que mantener ignorante a Akihito, su celular sonó otra vez pero ahora era un mensaje.

La pequeña pantalla indicaba que Ritsu envió el mensaje. El contenido del mensaje era este.

(Tal vez te preguntes por qué a Akihito-kun no le dijimos nada acerca del objetivo de hoy, consideramos que al no saber nada actuaria naturalmente y así verías como es él realmente.

Buena suerte, Mio-chan)

Para cuando Mio terminó de leer el mensaje ya se encontraban enfrente de la boletería, Akihito volteó hacia ella y le pidió su entrada, después se la dio al encargado y este los guio a sus asientos reservados.

Mio no había reparado en mirar la película que iban a mirar y por curiosidad preguntó.

"Yamada-san, ¿sabes qué película veremos?"

"uhm… creo que es una película de terror" dijo Akihito sin darle mucha importancia.

Mio se paró en seco y empezó a temblar un poco, viendo esto Akihito se detuvo y le pregunto qué pasaba pero ella parecía no responder.

Trató de sacudirla levemente hasta que reacciono

"¿Qué sucedió?, Akiyama-sempai"

"nada…Nada, no es nada no te preocupes" trató de decir para calmar a su kohai.

Llegaron a la habitación donde verían la película, el encargado les abrió la puerta y los dejo entrar. Verdaderamente la habitación era de mucho mas nivel que los asientos normales, la habitación solo podría albergar como máximo a 6 personas pero era fresco y los bocadillos estaban completamente a su disposición.

Akihito tomo una soda y se sentó en el ultimo asiento del extremo derecho, Mio también tomo una soda y se sentó a su lado.

La película comenzó, no era realmente una historia original, básicamente trataba sobre muertos volviendo a la vida y devorando a los vivos, lo mejor de la película y posiblemente lo que aterraba Mio era lo muy detallado que eran las escenas de muerte.

Akihito se concentro en la película y una leve sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro parecía estar disfrutándola. Pero Mio temblaba mientras con sus dos manos tapaba su boca para no gritar.

Había pasado ya una hora desde que la película había empezado y Akihito seguía concentrada en ella, pero una suave y cálida sensación en su mano izquierda. Cuando volteó a mirar pudo ver que la mano de Mio estaba sobre la suya.

¡Akiyama-sempai! , ¿Que está haciendo? Preguntó el algo nervioso y con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

Pero Mio no respondía

"¿Akiyama-sempai?"

Cuando se detuvo a mirarla se dio cuenta de que tenia la boca abierta y sus ojos parecían estar en blanco.

"s-se desmayo" dijo Akihito sorprendido.

Akihito paso unos momentos pensando en qué hacer con su sempai, que se encontraba inconsciente en su asiento.

"supongo que nos tendremos que ir" dijo para sí mismo.

Trató de despertarla sacudiéndola unas cuantas veces, pero no respondía. Se le ocurrió ora idea pero no sabía si debía usarla después de todo podrían malinterpretarlo.

*Sigh*

Suspiró.

"no queda de otra"

Como última alternativa, Akihito se acerco a Mio la tomo en brazos y fue llevándola hacia la calle. Durante el camino muchas personas se les quedan mirando y murmuraban. Trató de ignorarlos pero donde quiera que mirara todos parecía juzgarlo con la mirada.

Fuera del cine, en la heladería el resto del club de música ligera se encontraba, ya había olvidado su objetivo principal y se encontraban hablando tranquilamente

Mugi, que se encontraba cerca a la ventana, vio como Akihito salía del cine con Mio en sus brazos

"¡miren!" grito.

Todas voltearon a ver la extraña escena. Ritsu salto de su sitio, se coloco en frente de la ventana y emocionada le pidió a Mugi.

"dame la cámara". Mientras enfocaba con la cámara decía.

"por momentos como este, es por lo que vine"

Akihito había llevado a la inconsciente Mio al parque, la recostó sobre una banca y se puso a esperar.

"uhm…uhmm" Mio parecía despertar

"¿Akiyama-sempai?" dijo

"Akiyama-sempai" repitió

"uhm… Yamada-san… ¿Dónde estamos?"

"te desmallaste durante la película"

"¿e-en serio?"Dijo Mio mientras se levantaba de la banca.

"¿estamos en un parque?" dijo Mio mientras miraba a todos lados

"no sabía qué hacer, así que te cargue hasta aquí" Dijo Akihito tratando de no darle mucha importancia.

"y-y-ya veo" dijo Mio mientras se sonrojaba ante la idea de haber sido cargada por Akihito.

Varias horas habían pasado desde el momento en que entraron al cine y el momento en que se demoro Mio en despertar. Ya que se estaba haciendo tarde y no habían comido nada decidieron ir a una cafetería.

Durante el camino Akihito recordaba los momentos en los que tuvo que cargar a una durmiente Mio en sus brazos, el momento en si era extraño y algo que normalmente no pasaría, pero sería mentira si el pensara que no lo disfrutó.

Llegaron a una cafetería que era en realidad una casa remodelada, era de dos pisos de alto y mostraba ya tener varios años

Una vez adentro la mesera los llevo a una mesa vacía y esperó por su orden. Ordenaron 2 arroz con curry, Mio pidió un té helado y Akihito un café helado.

Durante la espera por las órdenes y unos momentos después que empezaron a comer, nadie dijo nada.

Akihito trato de hablar pero no se sentía cómodo, el porqué de la incomodidad podía ser apreciado tan solo al mirar alrededor. El lugar está infestado de parejas felices que comían y reían.

El estar rodeado de estas parejas hacia que Akihito estuviera muy consciente de la situación en la que se encontraba.

Y para tranquilizarse pensaba para sí mismo.

"¿Por qué me preocupo tanto?… esto no es una cita"

"bueno ciertamente solo estamos los dos ahora pero… eso so fue por que las demás no pudieron venir"

"pero si fuera una cita… debería estar feliz, ¿verdad?"

"Después de todo Akiyama-sempai es un chica muy atractiva"

"no, no puedo pensar en esas cosas, sería como aprovecharme de Akiyama-sempai…"

Mio veía que Akihito estaba muy cayado con una cara muy pensativa y decidió romper el silencio, además tenía algo que decirle.

"este…Yamada-san"

Despertándolo del mundo de pensamientos en el que se encontraba, Akihito le prestó atención a su sempai.

"¿Qué sucede, Akiyama-sempai?"

"quería pedirte que no le dijeras a nadie del club sobre lo que paso en el cine"

"a te refieres al desmayo… lo hare aunque no sé porque te preocupa "

"no quiero darle más motivos a Ritsu para poder fastidiarme"

"fue algo inesperado saber que sempai no podía soportar el terror, pero tampoco es para tanto"

"pero…"

"en lo personal, creo que fue como ver un lado lindo de ti"

"…. ¿lindo?..." balbuceo Mio mientras se sonrojaba.

"si, fue como ver una parte de ti que mayormente no vería nadie"

"Supongo" dijo Mio mientras se dibujaba una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

El fin de esa conversación también marco el fin de la incomodidad que habían sentido desde el comienzo del día. También comenzaron a hablar con mayor facilidad, y durante el tiempo que permanecieron en la cafetería hablaron sobre varios temas relacionados con la música, el bajo y sobre todo sobre el club.

Cuando salieron de la cafetería el sol ya estaba a punto de ocultarse y decidieron que ya era hora de partir.

Caminaban uno al lado del otro, cuando un hombre en patines apareció, derribó a Mio y le quito su bolso.

"¡oye, espera!" le grito Akihito al mismo tiempo que empezó a perseguirlo.

La velocidad de alguien en patines y alguien que corre era bastante obvia, Akihito no podría alcanzarlo simplemente corriendo pero aunque no lograba alcanzarlo le mantenía el paso.

Mientras perseguía al ladrón, Akihito vio a un grupo de chicos hablando en una esquina de la calle y también vio que uno de ellos tenía una bicicleta.

Akihito sabía que lo que iba hacer no era correcto pero no tenía otra opción. Se acerco al chico agarro la bicicleta y se monto en ella.

El chico anonadado vio como Akihito se robaba su bicicleta.

"¡descuida!... ¡te lo devolveré!... ¡algún día!" grito Akihito mientras se alejaba con la bicicleta.

Aunque perdió varios segundos en robar la bicicleta, el de tener la misma hizo que se acercara rápidamente a su objetivo. Lo había seguido hasta un callejón donde él pudo acercarse lo más que pudo y entonces salto de la bicicleta hacia el ladrón.

Los dos cayeron rodando y mientras caían Akihito aprovechó el momento para quitarle el bolso de Mio.

Se paró con el bolso en mano y grito triunfante.

"¡lo tengo!"

El ladrón se recupero de la caída y miro a Akihito.

"espera "le grito

En lo que Akihito volteó pudo darse cuenta de que no estaban solos, sino que los rodeaban varias sombras.

"hoy no es tu día de suerte, niño" dijo el ladrón con voz triunfante.

Mio se había quedado atrás, muchas personas habían visto el incidente así que llamaron a la policía. El oficial le hizo preguntas sobre el sospechoso pero como la ataco por dé tras, ella no pudo verle la cara o algo que lo distinguiera.

Mio estaba preocupada, Akihito había salido hace ya varios minutos, tampoco sabía cómo comunicarse con él, después de todo nunca le había preguntado su número de celular.

El celular de Mio sonó, al ver la pantalla del móvil vio que decía número desconocido. Decidió contestar y tímidamente preguntó.

"¿aló?"

"Akiyama-sempai, soy Yamada"

"Yamada-san, ¿estás bien?, ¡donde te encuentras?" dijo preocupada.

"me demoraría mucho en explicar y no tengo mucho tiempo"

"¿ah?..."

"lo más importante, necesito que me hagas un favor"

"seguro"

Durante la conversación Mio podía escuchar que Akihito jadeaba mucho y realmente quería preguntar pero si él decía que no era nada importante, entonces ella le creería (por ahora).

"necesito que vuelvas, a la cafetería en la que almorzamos y te sientes cerca a una ventana."

"está bien" dijo Mio extrañada por la petición.

Todos los que se encontraban en el distrito comercial, disfrutaban el tiempo que pasaban con sus amigos o parejas sin prestar atención a lo demás. Pero las calles empezaron a temblar un poco, las personas voltearon y vieron una escena muy extraña.

Podían ver como un joven con el cabello largo y atado y con un bolso turquesa corría frenéticamente mientras era perseguido por un ganado humano.

"¡COMO ES QUE SUCEDIÓ ESTO!" gritaba Akihito.

En lo que corría llego a la cafetería donde había almorzado, pudo ver a Mio sentada cerca a la ventana, que al igual que todo el mundo miraba el extraño incidente.

Akihito aprovechó esos instantes para tirarle el bolso a Mio, quien lo recibió aun sorprendida. Akihito se despido con las manos y siguió corriendo.

Akihito seguía corriendo, cada vez se quedaba sin fuerzas.

"¿Qué hago?, ¿qué hago?" pensaba una y otra vez.

Finalmente se acordó que en la dirección que corría había un puente y un río abajo. Llego junto con sus perseguidores hasta el puente. En ese momento se subió a las esquinas y saltó al río dejando a sus perseguidores sorprendidos.

"¡que esperan!, atrápenlo". Grito uno.

Todos bajaron hasta las orillas del río a esperar que Akihito saliera del agua pero pasó media hora y no salía.

Debido al espectáculo que montaron en el distrito comercial, la policía comenzó a moverse y llego hasta el río haciendo que los perseguidores de Akihito se dispersaran.

Una vez todos se fueron, Akihito salió del agua con un sorbete en la boca, el cual había conseguido mientras corría en el distrito comercial y el que uso para estar treinta minutos bajo el agua.

Ya estando en su casa, después de haber oído el sermón kilométrico que le lanzaron sus padres por llegar tarde, mojado y por descomponer su celular, pudo tomarse un baño y relajarse.

Habiendo terminado, bajo a la cocina para encontrar algo que beber, cuando el teléfono que se encontraba a unos pasos de él sonó. Agarró el teléfono y contestó.

"residencia Yamada" dijo con una voz cansada.

"¿Y-Yamada-san?"

Reconociendo la voz Akihito volvió a la vida.

"Akiyama- sempai, ¿cómo es que sabe mi …."

"Ritsu me lo dijo"

"ya veo" dijo mientras pensaba "¿como Tainaka-sempai conoce mi numero?, le preguntare otro día".

"quería agradecerte por lo de mi bolso y también por lo de hoy día"  
>"realmente no fue nada" decía mientras se avergonzaba un poco.<p>

Mio continuó.

"nunca había salido con un chico y estaba muy nerviosa, pero al final todo salió bien… realmente me divertí."

Al escuchar esto Akihito se imagino a Mio sonriendo y solo pensar en eso lo hacia sonreír a él también.

"Akiyama-sempai…"

"espera" lo detuvo Mio

"me gustaría que ya no me llamaras así, con Mio es suficiente"

"está bien… estaba diciendo que ya es muy tarde y mañana tenemos clases así que hasta mañana Mio-sempai"

"hasta mañana Akihito-san"

**Este es el fin de otro capítulo, comenten, espero que sea de su agrado**


	5. Comida casera

**Aquí esta otro capítulo, que realmente pareciera dos en uno y perdón por la demora, disfrútenlo**

Era un domingo en la mañana, y a pesar de que aun era temprano, en el distrito comercial muchos jóvenes se divertían. Frente al paradero del bus, Akihito esperaba.

Usaba unos jeans claros, zapatillas blancas y usaba una chamarra con capucha a pesar de estar fuera de temporada, también llevaba el cabello suelto.

Akihito miró frustrado su celular y gruño para sí mismo

"miren a este idiota… me llama él y ni siquiera llega temprano"

No pasaron más de unos minutos y el bus llego al paradero, del bus bajaron dos jóvenes. El primero en bajar era un chico pelirrojo con los ojos tan rasgados que era difícil ver si los tenia abiertos. A penas bajó vio a Akihito y con una gran sonrisa le dijo.

"buenos días, Akihito"

"nada de bueno días, eres tu quien me llamó y llegas tarde, Tetsuya" dijo ciertamente irritado Akihito.

Sobándose la parte de atrás de su cabeza y con un tono que denotaba culpa le respondió.

"lo siento, fue mi culpa, pero tenía que ir por él" al decir esto se movió a la izquierda y revelo al segundo joven de tras de él.

El otro joven (que parecía tener el mismo tamaño que Tetsuya) tenía el cabello corto de un color entre negro y azul, usaba unos lentes y traía un libro en su mano izquierda el cual no había dejado de leer.

Akihito se calmo un poco al ver el motivo del retraso. Desvío su mirada de Tetsuya al otro chico y dijo con una voz tan fuerte para poder sacarlo del libro.

"ha sido mucho tiempo, ¿no?... Touma"

Touma dejo de leer el libro le prestó atención a Akihito con una indiferente mirada y una voz monótona solo alcanzo a decir.

"uhm" mientras asentía con la cabeza.

*sigh*

Akihito suspiro, volteo hacia Tetsuya y dijo.

"realmente este tipo no ha cambiado en nada".

"bueno, el siempre ha sido así" dijo Tetsuya con una despreocupada sonrisa.

"en esperarlos hemos perdido toda la mañana, así que vamos a comer" sugiero Akihito.

Se encaminaron buscando un lugar en donde comer, ya habiendo caminado unos minutos en silencio Tetsuya comenzó a hablar.

"no es grandioso que nos reunamos otra vez" dijo Tetsuya mostrando un buen humor.

"bueno a pesar de que me has estado llamando muy seguido últimamente, no te he visto desde la graduación de secundaria." Dijo con tonó indiferente Akihito.

"y tú Touma, desde cuando no ves a Tetsuya" pregunto esta vez mirando al silencioso chico.

Touma levanto la mirada de su libro hacia Akihito para solo decir una oración.

"hace una semana" después volvió su atención al libro.

Esta vez sin mostrar molestia alguna por la poca emoción de Touma, dirigió su mirada de nuevo a la calle enfrente de él.

"el hecho de que los 3 andemos por ahí me recuerda a los momentos en que Thanatos Wing era una banda" comento alegremente Tetsuya.

Thanatos Wing, al escuchar el nombre de la banda en la que estuvo con los tres chicos presentes le hizo recordar varios momentos de su secundaria.

"aun me parece raro ese nombre que le pusimos" dijo Akihito recordando el pasado.

"debo admitir que es un nombre poco común" dijo Tetsuya poniendo su mano sobre su barbilla en un tono pensativo.

"eso es lo que consigues cuando piensas en el nombre de tu banda mientras lees un libro de mitología" dijo Akihito casi riéndose.

"son buenos recuerdos" dijo Touma a un atento a su libro.

Sumergiéndose en sus recuerdos los tres chicos caminaron por todo el distrito comercial buscando un lugar en donde comer. Finalmente llegaron a un McDonald y decidieron entrar.

"(un lugar barato está bien, después de todo no estoy saliendo con una chica)" pensó Akihito mientras entraba al establecimiento.

Una vez adentro Tetsuya se ofreció a pedir la comida y se dirigió al mostrado mientras los otros dos buscaban una mesa. Después de una corta búsqueda se sentaron en una mesa cerca a la ventana.

Akihito vio que a pesar de ser un lugar barato aun así había varias parejas, en ese momento agradeció que Tetsuya haya traído a Touma ya que sería muy incomodo el estar rodeado por parejas en compañía del algo infantil chico pelirrojo.

Ya que Tetsuya estaba ocupado con las órdenes y él no quería estar callado hasta que regresara, decidió hablar con el silencioso chico.

"oe… Touma, ¿estás en la misma preparatoria que Tetsuya?"

"no" contesto secamente.

"entonces…" volvió a preguntar

"Academia privada Nishiyama" respondió mientras cambiaba de pagina.

"ah… vas a esa escuela de elite, no me sorprende, en secundaria siempre estuviste en el primer puesto a nivel del colegio" dijo genuinamente sorprendido.

"uhm…" fue todo lo que dijo el chico del libro.

*sigh*

"(ha pasado mucho tiempo y aun no puedo hablar con este tipo)" pensó para sí mismo Akihito después de suspirar.

Akihito no sabía qué hacer para que la conversación fluyera. Pero no tuvo que pensar en ello ya que Tetsuya estaba de vuelta con las órdenes.

Las órdenes eran simplemente una hamburguesa y una soda. Tetsuya puso una cosa de cada uno enfrente de los otros dos y luego se sentó en el único asiento vacío que quedaba.

Tetsuya cogió la hamburguesa y le dio una gran mordida.

"¡está muy buena!" decía mientras exageraba sus gestos hasta hacerlo parecer a un niño.

Akihito que todavía tenía su hamburguesa en su mano, al ver a su amigo actuar de esa manera. Por unos instantes Tetsuya fue reemplazado por Yui en su mente.

"(Me recuerda a Hirasawa-sempai)" pensó para sí mismo mientras le daba un mordisco a su hamburguesa.

A diferencia de ellos Touma comía con pequeños bocados y se detenía unos momentos para leer otra página de su libro.

Tetsuya bajo su hamburguesa por un momento y le dijo a Akihito.

"sabes qué hora es"

Akihito, con una mano vacía tomó su celular y lo abrió.

"son las…"

Antes que pudiera terminar, Tetsuya se levanto y cogió el celular.

"oi, ¿qué haces? Decía Akihito al mismo tiempo que él también se levantaba.

"¡Touma!" dijo Tetsuya mientras que chasqueaba los dedos.

Dejando a un lado su libro Touma se coloco detrás de Akihito y lo sostuvo aplicándole una llave.

"¡¿Qué estás haciendo?" dijo enojado.

"la verdad, es que hay algo que quiero buscar en tu celular, pero estaba seguro de que no me lo prestarías si te decía el por qué. "Decía Tetsuya mientras buscaba en el celular con una alegre y al mismo tiempo maliciosa sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

"BINGO" dijo satisfactoriamente.

Akihito estaba asustado, ¿Qué era eso que su amigo quería encontrar con tanta impaciencia?, en realidad no tenía nada que fuera incriminador en su celular.

"¿Qué es esto mi buen amigo?" decía mientras mostraba la pantalla del celular hacia Akihito, con un tono de burla en sus palabras.

En la pantalla del celular se veía una foto, pero no una foto cualquiera. En ella se observaba al club de música ligera.

Azusa sentada en una silla mientras que Yui trataba de darle un pedazo de pastel, Ritsu sentada en su silla sobándose la cabeza con sus manos para calmar el dolor y en frente de ella una enojada Mio con un brazo en alto, y un con una tetera en su mano una sonriente Mugi. Esa era la imagen grabada en su celular.

"es una foto de los miembros de mi club, ¿Qué hay con eso?" dijo Akihito sin entender, el por qué del interés de su amigo.

Una vez habiendo reconocido la foto, Touma lo soltó y volvió su atención a su libro y la hamburguesa. Tetsuya le devolvió el celular y los dos se volvieron a sentar.

"¿Por qué tanto interés en los miembros de mi club?" Dijo Akihito con curiosidad.

"¿Por qué, dices? Dijo en un tono molesto "a diferencia tuya" comenzó a decir mientras le apuntaba con su dedo índice" yo estudio en una escuela para hombres y no tendré muchas oportunidades para estar cerca a muchas chicas"

"¿ah?... ¿es por eso?" dijo confundido el chico del cabello largo.

"¡Por supuesto que es por eso!" grito Tetsuya.

Tranquilizándose y volviendo a sentarse, le pregunto a su viejo amigo

"y bien… ¿por cuál de ellas vas?"

"a que te refieres" decía aun confundido.

"¡¿Qué?... te inclinas por todas… eres muy osado" dijo mientras se dibujaba una maliciosa sonrisa.

Entendiendo el mensaje del chico de los ojos rasgados. Akihito cambio su actitud, apoyando su cabeza sobre su mano derecha y con tono de irritación le comenzó hablar.

"ya te he dicho, que algo como un harem es algo que solo sucede en los juegos o en el anime, además no creo que ninguna de ellas este interesada en mi"

"bueno aunque es cierto que sería imposible estar con las 5 al mismo tiempo…" se detuvo para beber de su soda "… tienes que aceptar que existe la probabilidad que en algún momento una de ellas se interese en ti"

"no lo creo" dijo Akihito con gran incredulidad.

*sigh*

Tetsuya suspiro y después de tomar un sorbo de su soda se preparo para continuar.

"no sé si eres muy denso o tan solo eres un idiota"

"por que la necesidad de ofenderme" dijo con una gran indiferencia dando a entender que había perdido interés en la conversación.

Tetsuya continúo.

"piénsalo, pasas casi todos los días con ellas, estoy seguro que en algún momento dirás o harás algo que haga pensar a una de ellas que te interesa"

"¿crees que intentare algo con ellas?"

"no conscientemente, pero tienes la mala costumbre de hablar antes de pensar sin mencionar que eres muy sincero, la combinación de esos elementos en el momento justo podría causar un desastre"

"pero… Akihito trato de refutarle sobre su mala costumbre pero antes de que pudiera, su cabeza se lleno de recuerdos en los cuales su boca lo había mentido en problemas.

"supongo que tienes razón "dijo indiferente Akihito.

"pero, ahora sé cómo te sientes al respecto" dijo Tetsuya para después darle otro mordisco a su hamburguesa.

"deja de tener tanto interés en mi vida y consigue una propia" le dijo aun con indiferencia,

"tengo una, solo que la tuya es muy interesante al menos desde los asientos del publico"

"eres molesto"

Al terminar esa conversación los 3 se concentraron en sus comidas y en recordar sus momentos de secundaria y así paso lentamente el almuerzo.

Al terminar de comer, todavía era temprano así que Tetsuya sugirió.

"¡vamos a un centro de juegos!".

"me parece bien después de todo no tengo nada más que hacer" dijo Akihito algo animado.

Cuando pidieron la opinión de Touma este simplemente asintió en silencio para denotar su acuerdo.

El centro de juegos estaba tan solo a unos minutos de donde Akihito había visto la película con Mio. El lugar eran no era muy alto pero era 3 veces más ancho que el cine.

En el interior estaba lleno de muchos jóvenes (la mayoría hombres), que parecían estar disfrutando el día libre enfrente de las incandescente pantalla de las maquinas de video.

Durante varios minutos los 3 buscaron una maquina que les llamara la atención pero entre los juegos de pelea, los gatilleros y los simuladores de automovilismo nada parecía atraerles, hasta que llegaron al centro del establecimiento en donde un pequeño escenario se alzaba. En este había una gran pantalla, a sus costados dos guitarras de plástico, un micrófono y una batería también hecha de plástico.

"que le parece este" sugirió Tetsuya.

Akihito dándole una rápida mirada dijo

"si, me parece bien, y tu Touma…" volteo para ver al chico silencioso, pero este no se encontraba detrás de él. Preocupado comenzó a mirar por todos lados, hasta que Tetsuya le toco el hombro.

"mira, el impaciente ya está ahí "decía esto Tetsuya mientras señalaba al escenario con su dedo índice.

En el pequeño escenario, Touma ya se encontraba sentado enfrente de la batería con unas baquetas en mano esperando por los otros dos.

"nosotros también tenemos que ir "dijo Akihito.

Akihito y Tetsuya examinaban las guitarras de plástico, eran más pequeñas que una guitarra real y mucho menos pesadas que bajo real (cosa que decepcionó a Akihito) y tenía 5 botones de diferentes colores.

No sabían cómo usar estos controles, pero decidieron averiguarlo mientras jugaban. Escogieron su primera canción y trataron de tocar, para el final de la misma Touma había sacado un rango S como puntaje mientras que Akihito y Tetsuya un B y C respectivamente.

"¿Cómo es posible que haya sacado un puntaje tan alto?" pregunto incrédulo Akihito

"yo escuche, que las a diferencia de las guitarras, las habilidades adquiridas en la batería se pueden usar en este tipo de juegos" explico Tetsuya.

"no creas que voy a perder contra ti Touma" declaró animado Akihito mientras señalaba al chico silencioso quien estaba concentrado en la pantalla de video.

En su segundo intento tanto Akihito como Tetsuya llegaron a rango A y unas canciones después llegaron al mismo nivel que Touma.

Alrededor de ellos se habían juntado muchos jugadores, impresionados con las habilidades de los 3 chicos.

"(que les pasa a estos tontos, se emociona por vernos tocar estos instrumentos de plástico… ni que fueran reales)" pensaba para sí mismo.

Cuando Akihito vio que prácticamente ya no le quedaba dinero, decido que ya era mucho por hoy, mientras se alejaban de el escenario, muchos se acercaban a felicitarlos por lo bien que tocaron pero a diferencia de Tetsuya que parecía estar disfrutando de la atención extra, él simplemente los ignoraba.

Una vez afuera vieron que el sol ya se estaba ocultando, y también notaron que estaban muy cansados, por tocar esos instrumentos de plástico.

"estoy muerto" decía con satisfacción Tetsuya "que tal ustedes dos "dijo mientras volteaba a mirar a sus dos amigos.

"no estuvo mal" decía Akihito mientras se estiraba

"fue… estimulante "dijo Touma mientras volvía a sacar su libro de su chaqueta. Tetsuya cogió su celular y vio la hora.

"ya es tarde" dijo Touma antes de que Tetsuya abriera la boca.

"tiene razón, deberíamos irnos" dijo Tetsuya algo decaído.

"los acompaño hasta el paradero" dijo Akihito para después encaminarse hacia su destino.

Durante el camino comenzaron a recordar varias memorias de sus días de secundaria, riendo debes en cuando o culpándose el uno al otro por ciertas circunstancias (solo Akihito y Tetsuya, Touma seguía concentrado en su libro), sin darse cuenta ya habían llegado al paradero en el cual oportunamente el bus esperaba.

Touma fue el primero en acercarse al vehículo, antes de subir aparto el libro de su mirada e hizo una pequeña venia ante Akihito como despedida. Detrás de él Tetsuya se subió al bus y con una seña de sus dedos se despidió.

Akihito se había volteado y estaba regresando cuando una voz lo llamo. Volteo a mirar y vio que Tetsuya lo llamaba desde la ventana.

"¿Qué sucede?" le pregunto mientras estaba aun volteado.

"recuerda, ten cuidado con tu boca" grito desde la ventana.

"si…si, si, como digas" decía Akihito mientras se despedía moviendo el brazo dándole la espalda a Tetsuya.

Akihito caminaba pensando regresar a casa, pero recordó que sus padres con iban a volver hasta muy altas horas de la noche y no tendría nada de comer.

"¿Qué hago ahora?" se dijo así mismo.

"no tengo ganas de comer en un restaurante" decía esto para después sacar lo que le quedaba de dinero del bolsillo.

"sin mencionar que no tengo ni para una mísera hamburguesa" dijo mientras contaba las monedas en sus manos.

"ahhh…" dijo lamentándose" lo que daría por comer comida casera".

Él seguía caminando sin rumbo, cuando se dio cuenta se encontraba en un lugar en el cual nunca había estado. Miro a la derecha y solo estaba la pista y la izquierda se encontraba una rivera, decidió bajar por las escaleras que había en esta para poder llegar más cerca al rio y poder pensar que hacer con respecto a la comida.

Mientras se encontraba bajando por las escaleras, escucho un grito que venía de atrás.

"¡cuidado!"

Cuando volteo para ver de dónde venía la voz, solo pudo ver una bolsa que cayó directamente en su cara haciendo que callera por las escaleras.

Cuando Akihito trato de levantarse pudo ver que alguien se acercaba a él y subiendo la mirada pudo reconocer a su sempai.

Tainaka Ritsu se encontraba enfrente de un adolorido Akihito, ella usaba unos jeans oscuros una blusa sin mangas de color naranja y su característica vincha amarilla.

Extendió su mano para ayudar a pararse a Akihito, mientras decía.

"te encuentras bien, Akihito-kun" dijo ella preocupada.

"¿Tainaka-sempai?" decía sorprendió mientras tomaba la mano de su sempai.

"¿Qué hace aquí, Tainaka-sempai?" decía Akihito mientras aun sostenía una mano sobre su ceja derecha.

"¿yo?... yo vivo muy cerca de aquí" decía su sempai mientras señalaba hacia atrás con el dedo gordo.

Akihito miro hacia abajo y vio que una bolsa con algunos productos como carne, cerdo y verduras, y viendo con más detenimiento vio que algunas verduras estaban regadas en el suelo.

"¿y estas cosas?" decía él mientras se inclinaba a recoger una cebolla.

"venía de comprar las cosas para la cena…" decía mientras recogía la bolsa del suelo, se quedo un rato callada al ver la frente de Akihito."¡¿Qué se te sucedió?" grito señalando arriba de la ceja Akihito.

Akihito uso su mano para tocar en donde le había indicado y noto que tenía un poco de sangre emanado de su ceja.

"ah… estoy sangrando" dijo con indiferencia.

"deberías preocuparte más por ti mismo" decía Ritsu mientras sacaba un pañuelo para limpiar la sangre.

"no es necesario que hagas esto, sempai" decía mientras le quitaba el pañuelo "no es nada… ves" decía mientras le mostraba la herida que ya no sangraba.

"¿estás seguro que estas bien?" preguntaba aun preocupada.

Akihito volvió a responder que si mientras, recogía los vegetales en el suelo.

"gracias" dijo ella.

La bolsa ya estaba llena y Ritsu estaba a punto de irse cuando se le ocurrió hacerle una pregunta a su kohai.

"uhm… Akihito-kun"

"¿Qué sucede sempai?"

"¿te gustaría comer en mi casa hoy?" pregunto un poco avergonzada a causa de su pregunta.

"(¿Por qué me invita?)" Pensaba mientras decidía si aceptar o no su petición, pero antes de que pudiera decidirse su estomago gruño sonoramente.

"¿eso es un sí?" dijo Ritsu casi riéndose.

Akihito avergonzado asintió con la cabeza.

"considéralo un agradecimiento por recoger la bolsa y como disculpa por lo de tu herida" Decía Ritsu mientras subía las escaleras seguido por su kohai.

Durante el camino Akihito pensaba si era buena idea ir a comer a casa de su sempai, después de todo era un chica.

"(sus padres no se preguntaran por mi…) "

"(Tal vez debería negarme…)"

"(pero no estoy haciendo nada malo, solo voy a comer)"

Reconfortado por el ultimo pensamiento, durante lo que quedaba de camino comenzó a fantasear sobre lo que podría comer.

"(En realidad no me importa, mientras sepa bien)" pensó para sí mismo.

Ya que seguía perdido en su imaginación, no se dio cuenta que su sempai trataba de llamar su atención.

"Akihito-kun….Akihito-kun, ¿oye me estas escuchando?" decía esta mientras fingía estar enojada.

"l-lo-lo siento sempai… ¿Qué sucede?"Decía sinceramente disculpándose.

"solo iba a decirte que ya llegamos" al decir esto mostraba su casa con gran orgullo.

Una casa de dos pisos de alto se alzaba enfrente de él y alrededor había un pequeño jardín pero debido a la poca iluminación de la noche, no podía distinguir nada.

Ritsu entro primero y la seguía Akihito de cerca.

"¡ya regrese!" anuncio ella.

"perdonen la interrupción" dijo Akihito algo nervioso.

Los dos entraron y se dirigieron a la cocina. Ritsu dejo las bolsas cerca de ella, se coloco un delantal y tomo un cuchillo para poder comenzar a cocinar, pero se detuvo cuando vio que su kohai la miraba con atención.

"podrías no mirarme, no me puedo concentrar" dijo ella un poco nerviosa.

"lo siento, pensé que podría ayudar en algo" dijo sinceramente

Inflando su pecho y poniendo su puño sobre mostraba lo orgullosa que estaba de lo que iba a decir.

"confío en mis habilidades para la cocina, así que déjamelo todo a mi "

Akihito no estaba seguro, no quería dejarle todo a su sempai, no lo sentía correcto.

"pero…" trató de objetar

"muy bien, muy bien, sal de la cocina" decía Ritsu mientras empujaba a su kohai fuera de la cocina.

"espera en la sala" le dijo antes de cerrar la puerta de la cocina.

Ya que había recibido permiso para explorar el lugar(o al menos así lo entendió), decidió ver que había. El comedor no era muy amplio, a lo mucho 5 personas podrían estar al mismo tiempo y estaba adornado con sobriedad. Observando la decoración de el comedor notó que había un ruido que venía de la sala.

Al entrar vio que había un chico, tal vez unos dos o tres años más joven que él. También notó que el chico se encontraba en frente de un televisor y parecía estar jugando un juego de video. Lleno de curiosidad se acerco para ver de qué trataba el juego.

Antes de que pudiera ver mejor, el chico puso en pausa el juego y volteo a mirarlo.

"¿Quién eres?" pregunto el joven con un leve tono de irritación en su voz.

"yo-yo… soy Yamada Akihito, soy el kohai de Tainaka-sempai" dijo tratando de parecer nervioso, después de todo acababa de conocer a quien el creía seria un familiar de su sempai, y no quería dar una mala impresión.

"soy Tainaka Satoshi, su hermano menor" dijo con el mismo tono de voz que había usado antes.

Después de ese breve intercambio de frases Satoshi volvió a concentrarse en el juego.

Era un juego de pelea, los personajes usaban una extraña armadura de un material derivado del acero que en algunos casos no parecía cubrirles nada, y parecía que las constelaciones jugaban mucha importancia con el juego.

Sintiéndose un poco culpable por haber tratado con frialdad al invitado que estaba atrás de él, Satoshi trató de enmendarlo.

"¿quieres probar?" le dijo este mientras le extendía un control.

"si, por que no" dijo Akihito aceptando más por cortesía que por querer jugar.

Viendo la pantalla de selección de personajes, notó que muchos personajes se repetían solo con la diferencia de tener otra armadura. De entre todos eligió a un personaje de una armadura de color plateada que parecía estar bajo la constelación de Pegaso, y Satoshi escogió a otro con una armadura dorada y estaba bajo la constelación de géminis.

Durante la primera pelea, Akihito perdió rápidamente, después de todo no sabía qué hacer. Después de unos encuentros más y unos consejos que le dio Satoshi, Akihito mejoró rápidamente y en el decimo encuentro ya peleaban de iguales.

En el treceavo encuentro, Akihito aun no había ganado ni una sola vez, en la pelea iban igualados y la concentración se notaba en sus ojos. El jugador de Satoshi atacaba salvajemente al de Akihito pero este lo esquivaba sin mucho esfuerzo, haciendo que este se enojara a cada minuto. Durante su frustración Satoshi se desconcentro y dejo una abertura, abertura que Akihito aprovecho y usando un ataque especial noqueó a su oponente.

"¡al fin!" grito Akihito satisfecho.

Desvió su mirada hacia Satoshi y vio que este, se encontraba en el suelo arrodillado temblando y apretando los puños.

"(Tal vez, no debía ganar)" pensó él.

Pero al contrario de lo que él pensaba, Satoshi se levantó y con los ojos brillándole como una estrella le grito.

"¡fue asombroso, nunca nadie me había derrotado, fue grandioso esos movimientos, realmente me superaste…!" se detuvo un rato de sus comentarios, que disparaba como metralleta, para poder respirar.

Y aun más emocionado le grito

"¡está bien si te llamo aniki!"

Akihito estaba algo confundido, pero no quería decepcionar a la primera persona que lo había llamado así.

"seguro, no me importa" dijo aun extrañado por la decisión del chico en frente de él.

"parece se llevan bien" dijo Ritsu saliendo de la cocina con el delantal aun puesto.

Akihito se acerco hacia ella y cubriendo su boca con una mano le pregunto.

"Tainaka-sempai, está bien que me llame Aniki?"

"déjalo así, después de todo parece que le agradaste" le respondió con un murmullo.

"muy bien, la cena ya esta lista, vamos al comedor" decía Ritsu mientras aplaudía, cosa que la hacía ver como una madre.

Satoshi se sentó en la mesa y Akihito se sentó al costado, mientras esperaban la comida que Ritsu traería a Akihito le entro la curiosidad y le pregunto a Satoshi.

"¿Qué tal sabe la comida de Tainaka-sempai?"

"¿te preocupa la comida Aniki?" decía este sorprendido "no es realmente muy buena, la comida de nee-san pero creo que no te quejaras" dijo con una sonrisa.

Ya se sentía mal por dejar que Ritsu se encargara de la comida y no quería dejar que se encargara sola de los platos así que la ayudó.

En la mesa había un verdadero festín, cerdo frito en un plato, raciones de arroz en tazones, platos con sopa y un gran plato de ensalada en el medio.

"no estoy muy segura si te gustara, pero adelante" dijo Ritsu con una sonrisa.

"entonces, aquí voy" decía mientras ponía un poco de todo en su boca (menos la sopa).

Su kohai, ya no se movía, Ritsu alarmada comenzó a llamarlo.

"Akihito-kun… ¿estás bien?…oi… ¿acaso sabia mal?" decía aun preocupada por la falta de respuesta de su kohai.

Pero Akihito ya no se encontraba en la sala con ellos. Después de probar un bocado de la comida de su sempai lo envío a lo más profundo de sus recuerdos.

En su mente un Akihito de unos 8 años se encontraba llorando y era consolado por una joven versión de su madre, esta lo llevo al comedor y le dio un plato de comida, y al probarlo él se reanimo.

Devuelta en la sala de la familia Tainaka, Ritsu y Satoshi se preocupaban por su invitado que hasta hace unos momentos no se movía pero que ahora temblaba.

"Akihito-kun…. ¿te encuentras?" volvió a preguntar Ritsu.

Akihito volteó para mirar a su sempai, y con los ojos vidriosos sostuvo sus dos manos en las suyas y grito tan fuerte como pudo.

"¡POR FAVOR CASATE CONMIGO ¡"

Ritsu estaba asustada y ruborizada por la extraña y repentina proposición de su kohai y tartamudeando trato de decir.

"¿q-q-qque estas diciendo?"

"mi hermana es muy poco femenina y atractiva pero si realmente la quieres, tienes mi permiso" decía Satoshi divertido por la situación.

Escuchando los insultos de su hermano menor, se libero de las manos de Akihito y dio un leve golpe en la cabeza a Satoshi.

"t-to-todavía tengo algo que traer de la cocina" dijo esto para tener un motivo para excusarse de la extraña situación.

Una vez solo quedando los hombres en la sala, Satoshi sintió curiosidad por la proposición de su Aniki y decidió indagar ya que parecía que Akihito había vuelto a la normalidad.

"uhm… aniki, ¿por qué dijiste eso?"

"eso… fue tan solo una broma, pero lo dije por que estaba tan deliciosa que no me pude contener" decía casi riéndose.

"lo sabía, es imposible que algún chico se interesara en la poco femenina de mi hermana" decía también entre risas.

Pero ellos no sabían que Ritsu seguía escuchando de detrás de la puerta de la cocina, molesta por los comentarios burlones.

Akihito dejo de reírse y con un tono serio comenzó a decir.

"yo no creo que eso sea verdad"

Al escuchar esto Ritsu se calmo un poco y siguió escuchando atentamente

"ciertamente Tainaka-sempai, no es la chica más femenina que he conocido pero… déjame decirte que es una chica muy alegre, divertida y que se preocupa por sus amigos y yo creo que eso es parte de su encanto"

Satoshi sorprendido quería hacer una última pregunta.

"¿entonces tu saldrías con mi hermana?"

"Por supuesto "dijo sin siquiera dudarlo.

"eres un gran hombre Aniki "dijo con gran admiración en sus ojos.

Ritsu que seguía en la cocina, estaba increíblemente sonrojada por la discusión entre su hermano y su kohai. Pero a pesar de estar sonrojada ella sonreía, era la primera vez que un chico se interesaba en ella, aunque sea en un caso hipoteco y eso la hacía feliz.

Aun en la cocina trató de tranquilizarse para poder volver al comedor pretendiendo no saber nada.

Después de ese momento, la cena transcurrió normal, con discusiones sobre el club de música ligera y con Satoshi preguntándole cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera a Akihito.

Ya era algo tarde y Ritsu acompaño a Akihito a la puerta. Con unos pasos afuera de la casa él se volteo y dijo

"gracias por invitarme a comer, ha sido una de las mejores comidas que he tenido" dijo con una sincera sonrisa en su rostro.

"te dije que confiaras en mis habilidades" decía Ritsu inflando el pecho.

Akihito sin decir nada acerco su cara hacia la de su sempai y esta retrocedió unos centímetros

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" pregunto algo nerviosa.

"hay algo que quiero comprobar" decía él mientras le quitaba la vincha de la cabeza haciendo que su cabello recogido cayera hacia delante.

"deberías probar este estilo Tainaka-sempai, así te ves mucho más linda" dijo con una sincera sonrisa "bueno, ya me tengo que ir".

Antes de que Akihito avanzara más de 5 pasos Ritsu lo llamo

"sabes… ya llevas mucho tiempo en el club y me sigues llamando Tainaka-sempai, llámame como los demás" dijo ella devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Solo volteando la cabeza hacia su sempai terminó diciendo.

"como quieras, Ritsu-sempai "y después se desaparición entre la oscuridad de la noche.

Ritsu cerró la puerta de su casa y se recostó en ella, puso una mano en su corazón y la otra en su mejilla. Su corazón latía furiosamente y sus mejillas ardían más que una olla hirviendo.

"tiene que ser una broma" dijo casi como un murmullo.

**Con esto acaba otro más, ya saben comentar no cuesta y tampoco sería malo oír sugerencia para la historia **


	6. Las hermanas Hirasawa

**DISCULPEN LA DEMORA , PERO LOS EXAMENES DE LA UNIVERSIDA REQUIEREN DE MUCHO ESFUERZO**

Eran las clases de la mañana y aunque por lo general este es el momento en el cual los estudiantes están más concentrados aunque había un chico que vencido por el sueño se encontraba recostado sobre su pupitre, usaba sus brazos como si fueran una almohada y su largo cabello estaba algo desordenado debido a los movimientos que hacía de vez en cuando inconscientemente buscando una mejor posición para dormir.

El profesor de turno trataba de explicar su clase también como podía, y estaba complacido en como los estudiantes prestaban atención a su clase pero cuando dio una observación más profunda vio que un alumno dormía.

"(otra vez Yamada-san, ¿acaso siempre escoge mis clases para dormir?)"Pensaba frustrado el profesor.

Tomó una tiza y la lanzo tan fuerte como pudo hacia Akihito. La tiza golpeo su frente y Akihito se despertó balbuceando y desorientado.

"ah...gag... ¿Dónde estoy?" decía aun adormilado

"Yamada-san "decía el profesor tratando esconder su fastidio hacia él.

"¿sucede algo sensei?" preguntaba mientras se restregaba los ojos para quitarse el sueño.

"(¡todavía te atreves a preguntar!) Pensaba furiosamente pero él era un profesor y tenía que mantener la calma.

"Yamada-san ven a la sala de profesores durante el almuerzo" eso fue todo lo que dijo antes de regresar hasta la parte de adelante del salón para continuar su clase.

En la hora del almuerzo, Akihito se dirigía hacia la sala de profesores, ignorante del porqué del repentino llamado. Una vez llegando a la puerta pidió permiso y entro en la sala.

En un extremo lejano a la puerta, cerca a una venta el sensei lo esperaba.

"Yamada-san, siéntate" decía el sensei mientras le ofrecía una silla al chico del cabello largo.

"¿quería hablar conmigo sensei?" pregunto genuinamente curioso por la respuesta.

Afinando su garganta para preparase para su discurso comenzó a hablar.

"Yamada-san, de lo que va en el año has estado dormido el 90% de las veces en mi clase, sin mencionar que tus exámenes son desastrosos" decía mientras arrojaba una carpeta repleta de exámenes fallidos de Akihito.

"la verdad… sensei… lo que… pasa… es "balbuceaba tratando de encontrar una excusa con que salvarse mientras pensaba" (no creo que pueda decirle, que sus clases me aburren)"

"escúchame" decía su sensei mientras se ajustaba los lentes

"te voy a dar una última oportunidad" decía con una mirada seria.

"harás un examen el día lunes, si apruebas subiere tu promedio general de lo contrario, considérate reprobado en mi curso"

"(no puedo fallar, mis padres me mataran incluso podrían hacer que me salga del club)" pensaba asustado.

"me entendiste" decía con una voz imperativa.

"!sí, señor!" dijo gritando y adoptando una posición como la de un militar.

La reunión con su profesor le quito un tiempo valioso del almuerzo, para cuando llego a la cafetería, ya se había vendido todo y no le quedo otra opción de comprar un pan y algo de leche para beber.

Una vez en su salón de clases se sentó en su sitio en donde sus compañeras de clase lo esperaban

"Akihito-san, ¿Cómo te fue?" pregunto Ui.

"ah…" decía deprimido "aparentemente tengo malas calificaciones en la clase de matemáticas, y si no paso el examen que me dará, reprobare el curso" dijo con los ánimos por el suelo.

"no puede ser, ¿en serio eres tan malo en clases?" preocupada preguntaba Ui

"Tal vez no te des cuenta, ya que estas concentrada en las clases, pero Akihito-san se la pasa durmiendo en las clases de matemática" intervino Azusa.

"no puedo evitarlo, sus clases me dan sueño" decía esto para después tomar su leche y comenzar a sorber de mala gana, cuando se termino la leche bajo el cartón y sin tener la mirada fija en algún lugar especifico dijo.

"me gustaría conocer a alguien que me pudieran enseñar"

Ui no era la primera de la clase pero sus notas eran bastante altas siendo la más alta de todas matemáticas. Ella era una chica de buen corazón, que ayudaría a cualquiera que se lo pidiera, más aun si esta persona era un amigo cercano.

"si tu quisieras, yo te podría enseñar" dijo Ui.

"¿hablas en serio?, Ui-san" decía sorprendido el chico del cabello largo.

Ui se limito a asentirle al joven desesperado que estaba en frente de ella, pero no esperaba como reaccionaria el muchacho agradecido.

Akihito estaba tan agradecido que no pensó lo que hacía, soltó su pan y rápidamente se lanzó hacia Ui y sin darle tiempo a ella para reaccionar la tomó en sus brazos.

Ui estaba apenada y no podía hablar, aunque no fuera su intención Akihito solo lo empeoró.

"gracias Ui-san, realmente eres un ángel" le susurro al oído, la pena se convirtió vergüenza y en su cara se pintaba un rojo escarlata.

Azusa miraba irritada la repentina y extraña escena que se realizaba en frente de ella.

"(no sé por qué, pero ver a esos dos me irrita mucho)" pensaba ella mientras seguía mirándolos. Ella sintió que sus compañeros miraban hacia la dirección en donde Akihito y Ui se encontraba, cuando se volteo para mirar se dio cuenta que era verdad. Pero no era solo eso, además también había de los que murmuraban y otros señalaban con el dedo. Desesperada tomó uno de sus libros, dio un pequeño salto para llegar a la cabeza de Akihito y con su libro conecto un golpe directo.

Akihito soltó a Ui y se sujeto la cabeza para hacer pasar el dolor y luego volteo hacia Azusa.

"Azusa-san, ¿Por qué fue eso?" preguntaba molesto.

"¿acaso no te dabas cuenta de lo que hacías?" gritaba Azusa con una irritación en su tono de voz que hizo que Akihito perdiera su enfado y fuera remplazado por un poco de miedo.

"no puedes simplemente abrazar a una chica" continuo Azusa.

"tienes razón "dijo apenado "lo siento Ui-san, creo que me deje llevar" dijo esta vez mirando a Ui que estaba parada a unos pasos de él.

"n-no te preocupes por eso" decía ella aun un poco sonrojada.

Akihito había tomado conciencia de lo que había hecho e instintivamente alejo la mirada de ella con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, Ui al ver esto reacciono de la misma manera.

"(que pasa con este ambiente de color de rosa)" pensaba Azusa mientras su irritación crecía dentro de ella.

"Ui deja que también yo me una al grupo de estudio" intervino Azusa para poder romper el ambiente que había hace un rato.

Ui volviendo a la normalidad le respondió a su amiga de dos coletas.

"no tengo ningún problema…" mirando hacia Akihito"… y tu Akihito-san"

"no tengo ningún problema, pero por que te quiere unir, estoy seguro que tus notas son mejores que las mías, Azusa-san" comento Akihito que aun seguía sobando el golpe en su cabeza.

"y-yo pienso que debería estudiar un poco más, eso es todo" trato de permanecer tranquila, a pesar de que su voz se quebraba.

"¿y qué día lo hacemos?" Preguntó Akihito desviando la mirada hacia Ui.

¿Qué les parece este domingo?" opinó Ui.

"por mi está bien "dijo Akihito.

"yo también" intervino Azusa.

En otra parte de la preparatoria sakura, para ser más precisos el baño de mujeres. Ritsu se veía en el espejo. Pasó varios segundos mirando cada pequeño detalle de su rostro en su reflejo.

"¿soy linda?" se dijo dudando ella misma.

Se quitó la vincha y vio como su cabello antes recogido caía cubriendo su frente y recordó las palabras de Akihito ese día que estuvo en su casa

"_**deberías probar este estilo Tainaka-sempai, así te ves mucho más linda"**_

Las palabras de su kohai resonaban en su cabeza y cada vez que se acordaba de aquel momento sentía que su corazón latía furiosamente y sus mejillas comenzaban a arderle.

"(¿pero qué está pasando conmigo?)" Pensaba ella.

"Ritsu…"

"Ritsu…"

"Ritsu, ¿me escuchas?"

Ritsu sintió que una mano se ponía sobre hombro, al voltear se dio con la sorpresa que Mio la estaba llamando.

"¿Por qué no me contestabas?, Ritsu"

"lo siento Mio, estaba perdida en mis pensamientos".

"es muy raro en ti que estés preocupada" dijo Mio con un ligero tonó burlón

"si, tienes razón" dijo para después reírse logrando que Mio también se riera.

Una vez se habían dejado de reír, Ritsu volvió a ponerse su vincha. Ella quería hacerle una pregunta a su amiga, pero él porque de esa pregunta no lo entendía.

"Mio… ¿Qué opinas de Akihito-kun?"

La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa e hizo que tartamudeara su respuesta.

"A-Akihito-san…" continuo cuando pudo calmarse "aunque al principio le tenía miedo tengo que decir que es alguien que se preocupa por sus amigos"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

Mio contó sobre los detalles del día en que le habían robado el bolso y Akihito había ido por él a pesar de todo lo que tuvo que pasar.

"ya veo" respondió Ritsu pensativa

"realmente cambiaste tu opinión, sobre todo cuando antes ni siquiera querías estar cerca de él…" esta vez usando un tonó de voz pícaro continuo "además ahora lo llamas por su nombre, acaso pasó algo bueno Mio-chan"

Un recuerdo de aquel día en que estuvo a solas con él vino inmediatamente a la cabeza de Mio

"_**quería pedirte que no le dijeras a nadie del club sobre lo que paso en el cine"**_

"_**a te refieres al desmayo… lo hare aunque no sé porque te preocupa "**_

"_**no quiero darle más motivos a Ritsu para poder fastidiarme"**_

"_**fue algo inesperado saber que sempai no podía soportar el terror, pero tampoco es para tanto"**_

"_**pero…"**_

"_**en lo personal, creo que fue como ver un lado lindo de ti"**_

"¡R-Ritsu!" decía con una mezcla de rubor y frustración en su rostro.

"creo que di en un punto sensible" decía Ritsu mientras trataba de contener la risa.

El día en que se llevaría a cabo la reunión para estudiar había llegado y ya siendo casi las 9 a.m Akihito salía de su casa con su mochila en hombro. Él, como siempre llevaba su cabello suelto y ropa muy sencilla que eran un jean una camiseta negra.

Se dirigía hacia la calle en donde había quedado en reunirse con Azusa.

Azusa lo esperaba en una intercesión que tenia a una tienda de dulces tradicionales y una oficina de correos cerca.

"(Tal vez llegue muy temprano)" pensaba ella mientras revisaba el reloj de su celular. Guardo su celular y se acerco a una ventana para ver su reflejo en ella.

Vestía una blusa de color azul marino, unos shorts blancos y unas sandalias del mismo color, en su hombro colgaban la mochila que usaba en la escuela.

Miro de un lado al otro y como no vio nadie cerca, enfrente de su reflejo comenzó a poner diferentes tipos de poses.

"me pregunto, ¿Qué pensaría Akihito-san si me viera con esta ropa?" murmuro para sí misma con una leve sonrisa dibujándose en su rostro.

Al ver su sonrisa en la ventana se pregunto a sí misma.

"¿Por qué debería importarme lo que piense Akihito-san de mi?"

"buenos días Azusa-san"

Una voz la llamó por sorpresa y después de dar un pequeño salto en su sitio volteó para ver a su compañero de clase que la saludaba despreocupadamente.

"buenos días" le devolvió el saludo.

Después de intercambiar saludos se encaminaron a la casa de Ui. Azusa estaba preocupada por el hecho de que Akihito la haya visto haciendo algo tan vergonzoso.

Pasando unos minutos desde que comenzaron caminar, Akihito se paró en seco y volteo hacia Azusa.

"me he dado cuenta que soy yo el que esta guiando pero no tengo ni idea de donde se encuentra la casa de Ui-san" decía avergonzado.

"(no creo que se haya fijado en lo que hice enfrente al espejo)" pensaba Azusa mientras suspiraba.

Esta vez siendo la guía Azusa, llegaron a la casa de Ui. Una casa de 2 pisos de alto con un pequeño jardín en la entrada.

Después de tocar el timbre Ui abrió la puerta dándoles la bienvenida.

Ui llevaba una blusa de color rosado, una chaqueta delgada de color celeste claro y una falda azul de pliegues.

"pasen" decía amablemente.

"perdón por la intromisión" dijeron Akihito y Azusa al unísono.

Lo primero que llamó la atención a Akihito fue a encontrar a Yui echada en la sala con una cara de sueño usando una piyama de de dos colores blanco y verde.

Al darse cuenta de que tenían visitas, Yui se sentó y miró a sus Kohai.

"Azu-nyan, Inuhito-kun buenos días" dijo para después volverse a echar en el suelo.

"¿Yui-sempai estará bien si la dejamos ahí?" le preguntó Azusa

"no te preocupes, onee-chan estará bien"

Ignorando a Yui que seguía durmiendo en el suelo, los tres se sentaron alrededor de la mesa y sacaron sus libros y cuadernos para comenzar a estudiar.

Akihito estaba decidido a aprobar ese examen y pensaba aprovechar todo la ayuda que le pudieran brindar sus compañeras, pero primero que nada él quería responder siquiera una pregunta para no sentirse mal consigo mismo.

Miró la ecuación que estaba en su libro, la miró una y otra vez tratando de figurar como tratar de resolver, pero no podía hacer nada. Con unos ojos que emanaban desesperación pedía ayuda a Ui.

"Ui-san, por favor ayúdame"

"muy bien, dime en donde está el problema"

Akihito señalo con el dedo el problema que hasta ahora había estado molestando.

"en este problema tienes que usar esta fórmula, y el resultado tienes que usarlo en esta otra ecuación" explicaba Ui.

La explicación de Ui era fácil de entender y a diferencia de las explicaciones que daba su sensei, las de Ui lo motivaban a seguir esforzándose.

"Akihito-san realmente eres tan malo en matemáticas" preguntaba Azusa con incredulidad.

"bueno… veras…" trato de responder él.

"Ni siquiera puedes responder la primera pregunta, es algo básico que podría hacer alguien de nivel secundaria".

"y-yo tenía otras prioridades en secundaria" dijo con nerviosismo.

"y esas serian…" pregunto con la curiosidad reflejándose en sus ojos.

"¿podríamos no hablar de eso, Azusa-san?" decía aun nervioso

Así pasaron las horas, Akihito pidiéndole constantemente ayuda a Ui, Ui tratando de ayudar a sus dos amigos y Azusa que en momentos trataba de sacar a conversación la vida de Akihito cuando estaba en secundaria.

Después de un rato el silencio dominaba el habiente por excepción del incesante sonido de los lápices chocando con los cuadernos. Akihito había mejorado y ya no necesitaba la constante supervisión de Ui.

El silencio fue interrumpido por gruñido del estomago de Akihito. El ruido fue tan fuerte que hizo que Yui se despertara.

"c-creo que deberíamos preparar el almuerzo" dijo Ui tratando de no reírse de su compañero.

Ui se levanto y buscó en la cocina ingredientes para hacer el almuerzo, en ese momento se dio cuenta que no había nada con que cocinar.

"Onee-chan, ¿te importaría ir de compras?" le decía a Yui que había regresado de haberse lavado la cara.

"déjamelo a mí" decía ella inflando el pecho.

"deja que te acompañe sempai" se ofreció Akihito.

"no te preocupes Inuhito-kun, yo puedo sola" decía Yui con mucha confianza.

"no es por eso, pero me sentiría mal si no me dejaran ayudar en nada, después de todo Ui-san me está ofreciendo su ayuda y su comida."

"(que responsable)" pensaron las tres chicas al mismo tiempo. Mientras que Akihito en su cabeza pensaba.

"(necesito un descanso, no podría soportar ver un numero más)"

Ui le extendió una bolsa y algo de dinero a su hermana, apenas los recibió Yui se dirigió a la puerta y cuando estaba a punto de salir del umbral fue detenida por Akihito quien la sostuvo del cuello de su piyama.

"Hirasawa-sempai, ¿piensas ir a comprar en piyama?"

"tienes razón" decía Yui algo a penada al darse cuenta de que todavía usaba su piyama.

Yui subió por las escaleras hasta su cuarto, después de esperar unos minutos bajó usando un vestido de una pieza de color rosado que tenía un estampado de una cereza en la parte inferior del mismo.

Akihito quedo deslumbrado por unos momentos por el cambio que sufrió su sempai con un hecho tan simple como cambiarse la ropa.

"bueno, vámonos Inuhito-kun" decía Yui sonriente.

"s-si" respondió tímidamente.

Era un domingo por la tarde así que el distrito comercial estaba lleno de amas de casa que realizaban compras para el almuerzo.

La primera parada era en la verdulería, una pareja algo mayor atendía el puesto. Yui saludo alegremente a la pareja a la cual ellos respondieron.

"te ves bien, Yui-chan" y "que te ofrecemos hoy, Yui-chan"

"¿ellos te conocen Hirasawa-sempai?" pregunto Akihito.

"como Ui se encarga de la cocina y la limpieza lo menos que puedo hacer es encargarme de comprar los víveres" le respondió ella.

"quiero unas zanahorias y un par de pepinos" dijo volteándose hacia la pareja.

Mientras la anciana pareja se dedicaba buscar las verduras, Akihito pudo notar que debes en cuando los vendedores le dedicaban una mirada acompañada de una sonrisa, él no estaba acostumbrado a que lo trataran con normalidad por cual les respondió con una tímida sonrisa.

Yui se alejaba después de haber pagado y despedido de la pareja, y cuando Akihito se dispuso a seguirla la señora lo detuvo.

"cuida bien de nuestra Yui-chan" le dijo la señora con una sincera sonrisa.

"(¿Qué habrá querido decir?) Se pregunto él.

La siguiente parada fue en una pescadería. Un hombre bronceado y con unas cicatrices en sus brazos se encargaba del lugar junto con el que parecía ser su hijo que por su tamaño parecía tener 10 años.

"oi, Yui" la saludo el hombre bronceado.

"buenas tardes señor, deme un cuarto de kilo de ese pescado"

"muy buena elección, es pescado está muy fresco"

"(¿Cómo puede estar fresco un pescado que lleva aquí todo el día?)" Se pregunto Akihito.

Mientras que Yui estaba negociando con el encargado, Akihito sentía que había una profunda y afilada mirada lo penetraba, cuando él volteo pudo ver al hijo del encargado con una mirada que despedía que una gran cantidad de odio.

"vamos Inuhito-kun, ya tenemos todo" le dijo Yui llamándole la atención dándole palmadas en la espalda.

"ah" fue todo lo que dijo.

Cuando estaba a punto de irse, sintió una presión en su muñeca y cuando se volteo vio que el niño era quien los sujetaba.

"no creas que te dejare a Yui-onee chan" le dijo el niño aun con rencor en sus ojos.

"(pero que le pasa a este niño)" pensó.

El camino de regreso fue en silencio, Akihito estaba confundido por los comentarios que habían hecho los comentarios de los conocidos de su sempai.

"Inuhito-kun, mira" lo llamó Yui señalando una tienda que al parecer vendía accesorios para el cabello.

Antes que pudiera reaccionar, Yui lo había jalado hacia la tienda y le señalo un sujetador para el cabello que parecía un tubo blanco de metal.

"no crees que se te vería bien" le comento alegremente.

"¿eh?" dijo incrédulo.

"vamos pruébatelo" insistía con brillo en los ojos.

"muy bien, lo hare lo hare" dijo para poder detener las suplicas de su sempai.

Una vez se amarró con el sujetador su apariencia cambio drásticamente. Una gran poción de su cabello había sido atada en una cola de caballo y dos mechones largos caían sobre su pecho.

"¿me veo bien?" Preguntó tímidamente Akihito.

"te queda muy bien, como un samurái" dijo emocionada Yui.

"¿e-enserio?" dijo él mientras se miraba en el reflejo de la ventana

Cuando Akihito se volteo hacia su sempai, se dio cuenta que ella ya no estaba ahí, mirando con mayor detenimiento vio que ella se encontraba pagándole al dueño de la tienda.

"Hirasawa-sempai, ¿Qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó una vez habiendo llegado hacia el mostrador.

"no te preocupes, esto va por mi cuenta" decía mientras le pagaba al dueño.

Estando a unos pasos fuera de la tienda. Akihito se sentía preguntaba el por qué del regalo de su sempai.

"(Hirasawa-sempai, es una muy buena persona)" pensó él

"(pero ella siempre ha sido así, desde que la conocí nunca pareció temerme…. A estos ojos)"

"Hirasawa-sempai" dijo él con una voz seria.

"¿Qué sucede Inuhito-kun?"

"¿Por qué nunca me tuviste miedo?"

"por que debería"

"por mis ojos"

Yui se quedo callada por unos momentos y después tomó un gran respiro.

"tus ojos nunca me dieron miedo"

Akihito se sorprendió al escuchar eso.

"tus ojos parecían emanar tristeza, como los de un cachorro abandonado" dijo seriamente Yui.

"no sabía que tenía esa clase de mirada" dijo golpeando levemente su frente con la palma de su mano mientras dejaba salir una triste sonrisa

"Hirasawa-sempai…."

"no me gusta" lo corto antes de que Akihito pudiera terminar.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó algo sorprendido al ver que su sempai parecía enojada

"no me gusta que me sigas llamando Hirasawa, a Ui ya la llamas por su nombre" decía haciéndola ver como una niña haciendo un berrinche.

"Hira.."

"¡YUI!"

"Hi.."

"¡YUI!

"ya entendí, Yui-sempai"

Al escuchar su nombre, Yui le regalo una gran sonrisa a su kohai.

"regresemos Inuhito-kun"

"espera Yui-sempai" decía Akihito mientras la sujetaba del brazo.

"me sentí mal por que hayas comprado este adorno para mí" señalando el sujetador que contenía su cola de caballo, "así que te escogí esto" abrió la palma de su mano y adentro había unos ganchos con girasoles como adorno.

Yui los tomo y remplazo los suyos por estos y con la mirada hacia Akihito le preguntó.

"¿me queda bien?"

"si, te queda perfecto". Decía él posando su mano sobre la cabeza de Yui, acariciándola como lo haría uno con un niño. Ella le devolvió una sonrisa de niña consentida.

Una vez regresaron, fueron recibidos por las dos chicas de primer año que en vez de estar preocupadas por la demora en comprar los víveres, se mostraron más interesadas en la nueva apariencia de Akihito.

"¿Por qué me miran tanto?" pregunto algo nervioso

"¿de dónde sacaste esto?" pregunto Azusa mientras se ponía en la punta de los pies para alcanzar el nuevo adorno de Akihito.

"Y-Yui-sempai me lo regalo" dijo sin tratar de darme mucha importancia.

"onee-chan, ¿son nuevos?" pregunto Ui señalando los nuevos ganchos con adornos de girasol.

"Inuhito-kun me lo compro, son lindos verdad" decía Yui reflejando una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"no es justo, ustedes dos paseando por ahí, mientras que nosotras nos moríamos de hambre" comento algo molesta Azusa.

"no te preocupes Azusa-chan, pronto estará el almuerzo" dijo Ui mientras llevaba la bolsa con los ingredientes a la concina.

"pero para esta hora será más bien cena que almuerzo" seguía quejándose Azusa.

Ui cumplió con su palabra ya que al pasar de unos minutos la comida ya estaba servida. El pescado se había convertido en tempura, los vegetales habían sido encurtidos y todo era acompañado por una porción de arroz.

"gracias por la comida" grito entusiasmado Akihito para después dar un mordisco al tempura, tomar un pepino y engullir una pequeña porción de arroz.

Después de haber pasado la comida, se quedo en silencio con una mirada pensativa.

"a caso sabe mal, Akihito-san" pregunto preocupada Ui.

"no es eso, tan solo pensaba en lo diferente que puede saber una comida dependiendo quien lo cocine"

Tomó otro bocado y después de pasarlo continuó.

"la comida de mi mamá, la de Ritsu-sempai y la de Ui-san, las tres son deliciosas pero no creo que pueda dar algún punto de comparación"

"no sabía que habías probado la comida de Ricchan" decía Yui para después poner una porción de arroz en su boca.

"la semana pasada comí en la casa de Ritsu-sempai" comento despreocupadamente

"¿Qué hacías en casas de Ritsu-sempai?" preguntó Azusa tratando de contener el inexplicable incremento de ira que sentía.

"simplemente la encontré en la calle y me ofreció comer en su casa, nada especial"

"así que nada especial… eh" decía Azusa mientras que la mano que tenia debajo de la mesa temblaba.

"nada especial" volvió a repetir

"(por que siente esta increíble aura amenazadora que emana Azusa-san)" se preguntaba algo temeroso Akihito.

Al terminar la cena volvieron a concentrarse en los estudios pero con los estómagos llenos y el calor del ambiente, el ponerse a resolver ejercicios solo logro que todos quedaran dormidos después de un par de horas.

**AKIHITO POV**

Cuando abrí los ojos, me di cuenta que todo estaba oscuro. Saqué mi celular y decía que ya eran las 10 p.m. mire por a mí alrededor y me di cuenta de que no solo yo me había quedado dormido.

Ui-san, Azusa-san incluso Yui-sempai se habían quedado dormidas. Lo primero que pensé fue en despertar a todos después de todo ya era tarde y tenía que regresar a casa. Encendí un interruptor que se encontraba cerca a la puerta, pensando que la luz las despertaría pero no funciono.

Iba a volver a tratar de despertarlas, cuando me di cuenta que Yui-sempai parecía estar temblando en el suelo donde se encontraba durmiendo. Sentí pena por ella y pensé en llevarla a su cuarto, la tomé en mis brazos y me dirigí al segundo piso.

Ya anteriormente tuve la oportunidad de cargar a Mio-sempai pero cargar a Yui-sempai fue una experiencia totalmente diferente. Yui-sempai era más pequeña y mucho menos pesada que Mio-sempai.

Cuando llegue al primer piso me di cuenta que nos tenía ni idea en donde se encontraba la habitación de mi sempai, y no quería cometer el error de entrar en el cuarto de Ui-san, afortunadamente el primer cuarto que se encontraba enfrente de mí tenia la puerta entre abierta y por esa pequeña abertura pude ver a guitah, la guitarra de Yui-sempai, recostada a un lado de la cama.

Ya que no tenía las manos libres me vi forzado a encender el interruptor con la frente. Con las luces encendidas puede ver mejor el cuarto, debo decir que no estoy sorprendido, alguien como Yui-sempai que es algo infantil y despreocupada tendría un cuarto como este. Las paredes pintadas de rosado y con unos animales de felpa adornando los estantes.

Decidí dejar de mirar, y para terminar mi labor aquí coloque a Yui-sempai sobre su cama, cuando trate de levantarme sentí que algo me sujetaba, cuando me fije vi eran los brazos de Yui-sempai los que me tenían atrapado formando una especie de candado. Trate de liberarme pero no podía moverme mucho, no quería pensar que pasaría si se despertara y se encontrara en esta situación

Creo que el cuerpo de sempai reacciono a mis forcejeos porque sus brazos me jalaron hacia adelante dejándome a unos escasos 3 centímetros de su cara.

"¿Qué clase de situación es esta?" Me pregunte a mi mismo.

Su cara estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración, sin darme cuenta mis ojos estaban clavados en los labios color cereza de Yui-sempai, mi corazón latía tan rápido que temía que fuera a salirme del pecho, después de todo es la primera vez que estoy tan cerca de una chica.

Yui-sempai pego más mi cuerpo al suyo mientras susurraba.

"guitah….guitah" varias veces.

Desesperado cogí la guitarra que estaba cerca de mí e intercambie lugares con ella. Me siento más tranquilo ahora que sempai está abrazando a su guitarra y no a mí.

Escuche el rechinido de la puerta y cuando volteé me pareció ver una mancha de cabello negro, pero posiblemente fue mi imaginación.

**NORMAL POV**

Akihito bajó por las escaleras y se vio que no había nadie en la sala, siguió el ruido que provenía de la cocina y se encontró que tanto Ui como Azusa ya se encontraban despiertas.

Ui se acerco hacia él y con una venia como muestra de arrepentimiento dijo

"lo siento Akihito-kun, viniste a estudiar y terminamos quedándonos dormidos"

"no te preocupes, creo que ya estudie lo suficiente" decía satisfecho con los esfuerzos del día.

"ya es muy tarde, tenemos que irnos Akihito-san" comento alarmada Azusa para después jalar a Akihito del cuello hacia la salida, se despidieron con prisa y salieron.

Era el lunes después de la hora del almuerzo y en las caras de Ui y Azusa se reflejaba la preocupación

"(espero que le vaya bien)" pensaron las dos.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Akihito entro al salón con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

"¡miren!" anuncio mientras le enseñaba el examen a sus compañeras.

La nota que figuraba en la parte superior de la hoja era un 90.

"bueno no eres tan tonto como pareces" declaro Azusa.

"sabía que lo harías Akihito-san" se mostraba alegre Ui

"bueno, si me disculpan estoy cansado y me voy a dormir" tomó de regreso su examen y se acomodo en su sitio para poder dormir tranquilamente.

"(si sigues de esa manera abra otros cursos en los cuales puedas jalar)" pensaba preocupada Azusa.

**ESPERO QUE LE HAYA GUSTADO Y COMENTE POR FAVOR QUE NO CUESTA NADA SIN MENCIONAR QUE ASI PUEDO MEJORAR LA HISTORIA**


	7. ¿primera cita?

**Aquí esta otro capítulo, que me salió más largo de lo que pensé **

Era un viernes por la tarde, la luz carmesí emitida por el sol bañaba a la ciudad. El distrito comercial estaba lleno de vida, gracias a las voces de los vendedores que trataban de vender lo último de su mercancía y las amas de casa que trataba de conseguir los ingredientes para la cena al mejor precio que pudieran conseguir.

En medio de esa fiesta se encontraba un joven que usaba el uniforme masculino de la preparatoria sakura, llevaba un sujetador de cabello aparentemente hecho de metal que recogía su cabello en una cola de caballo y dejaba dos largos mechones de su negra cabellera caer sobre su pecho. En su mano izquierda tenía una bolsa de mercado con productos varios y, en la derecha su celular en el cual revisaba un mensaje.

"mi madre no tiene consideración alguna conmigo…" leía el mensaje "tener que comprar los ingredientes de la cena después de clases… que fastidio" decía Akihito desanimado.

"Al menos solo falta una cosa más" decía para después dirigirse hacia una tienda en la que estaba un hombre enorme y musculoso atendiendo.

"buenos tardes, samurái-kun" lo saludo energéticamente mientras colocaba lo último que quedaba de pescado sobre el hielo en los estantes.

samurái-kun era el apodo que Akihito se había ganado con la gente de su vecindario, gracias al cambio de peinado que le había dado el regalo de Yui.

"buenas, viejo pescador" le devolvió el saludo igual, con las mismas energías "dame medio kilo de lo mejor que tengas"

"que te parece este amigo, todavía está fresco" sostenía un atún de medio kilo que todavía se movía como recién salido del mar.

"genial, me llevo ese"

El viejo pescador se dirigió hacia una tabla de picar que tenía un poco lejos de los pescados de muestra, para poder preparar la orden. De detrás de él salió una pequeña niña de alrededor de 10 años con un vestido de una pieza y el cabello corto y negro, que reaccionaba tímidamente ante Akihito.

"Yuki-chan, ¿has sido una buena niña?" preguntó Akihito mientras le acariciaba la cabeza haciendo que la tímida niña le devolviera una cálida sonrisa.

"como siempre mi Yuki disfruta tenerte aquí" decía el pescador mientras seguía trabajando el pescado. "Por qué no adelantamos las cosas y firmas un contrato conmigo para que te cases con mi hija" decía el viejo para después soltar una estrepitosa risa, por su lado la pequeña tapaba su sonrojado rostro con sus pequeñas manos.

"oi, no regales a tu hija a alguien como yo" dijo con un tono sarcástico.

"déjate de tonterías niño" dijo con un tono de enojo "tal vez para los que te juzgaron en ese entonces no hayas sido nada más que otra de las escorias de la sociedad, pero para todos los que te conocemos creemos que hiciste lo correcto" suavizando su tono de voz "hombres como tú no aparecen todo el tiempo" dijo mientras ponía el pescado en una bolsa para luego dárselo a Akihito.

"gracias viejo" dijo con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

"no te olvides de estos" lo detuvo el pescador para darle unos tres boletos de color azul.

"¿ha?, no sabía que había una rifa" dijo tomando los boletos.

"inténtalo, tal vez ganes el primer premio"

"nos vemos viejo pescador, Yuki-chan" se despedía dándoles la espalda con un gesto de su mano.

Cerca a la salida del distrito comercial, había un pequeño puesto en donde un pequeño hombre con aberturas atendía la rifa.

Akihito se acerco hacia el puesto y entrego los boletos recién adquiridos, el pequeño hombre los recibió y lo saludo con familiaridad.

"buena suerte, samurái-kun"

"tengo tres intentos, será mejor que consiga algo" decía él mientras ponía su mano derecha sobre la manija que controlaba la ruleta de la rifa.

Akihito giro la manija con todas sus fuerzas, después de unos segundos se detuvo en seco y una pequeña esfera de color blanco calló en la bandeja que se encontraba debajo de la ruleta.

"premio de consolación, un pañuelo desechable" declaro el hombre de aberturas.

"aun no termino" gruño enérgicamente

En el segundo intento hizo todo lo contrario y giro la manija con lentitud, al detenerse la esfera en esa ocasión volvió a ser una de color blanco.

"premio de consolación, un pañuelo desechable" repitió otra vez el encargado.

"la última oportunidad" gritó.

Esta vez mescló las dos técnicas anteriores, al inicio giro la manija con todas sus fuerzas y a toda velocidad pero en vez de detenerse en seco lo hizo lentamente. Al detenerse la ruleta, para satisfacción de Akihito no salió otra esfera blanca sino una de color dorado.

"¡genial!" grito él satisfecho con el resultado.

"¿Qué gané?"

"segundo premio, dos entradas para el nuevo parque de diversiones tierra mágica" anuncio el encargado mientras sonaba una campana llamando la atención de los demás compradores.

Tomó las entradas y las puso en el bolsillo de su pantalón y, se retiro sin antes despedirse cordialmente del encargado con aberturas.

Las clases habían terminado, Azusa estaba ocupada con la limpieza del salón así que Akihito fue solo al salón del club. Entro por la puerta y notó que era el único que se encontraba ahí.

"por el momento es bueno que no haya nadie…" dijo mientras dejaba su mochila y el estuche de su bajo cerca a la mesa en la que acostumbraban tomar el té.

"tendré tiempo para pensar que hacer con estas" dijo mientras se acostaba sobre la única banca que había en el salón y sacaba las entradas de su bolsillo.

Echado en la banca, Akihito cerró los ojos y se puso a pensar en qué hacer con los boletos.

"(sería muy triste ir solo y mucho más ir con alguien de la familia…)"

"(… eso me deja solo con mis amigos y los miembros del club…)"

"(… ir con Touma sería una tortura, no tengo ni idea de cómo hablarle y no creo que aguante todo el día con Tetsuya…)"

"(…ahora solo quedan los miembros del club…)"

"(…pero tal vez no debería hacerlo, después de todo si solo invito a una de ellas podría crear un malentendido…)"

"(…además no creo tener el valor para invitar a una chica…)" pensó sintiendo lastima de sí mismo.

"(Después de todo solo podría decirle algo como…)"

"te gustaría ir mañana conmigo al nuevo parque de diversiones" dijo esta vez en voz alta extendiendo las entradas que tenía en su mano pero aun con los ojos cerrados.

"me encantaría" respondió una voz familiar.

Cuando Akihito abrió los ojos se encontró de cara con Mugi quien extendía su mano para alcanzar una de las entradas.

"(no me di cuenta que Kotobuki-sempai entro al salón)" pensó algo sorprendido.

"¿a qué hora deberíamos encontrarnos?" pregunto demostrando su emoción.

"(rayos, se ve muy feliz, no creo que pueda decirle que no esperaba que estuviera enfrente mío)"

"que tal mañana a las 11 p.m." sugirió él.

"de acuerdo" tomándose unos minutos para pensar "supongo que es una cita" menciono casualmente.

"¿¡cita!" dijo nervioso.

"no es una cita cuando un chico y una chica salen a divertirse los dos solos" dijo expresando su duda

"supongo que tienes razón" dijo Akihito más calmado ahora que sabía que el significado que le dio su sempai a la palabra cita era diferente al que él tenía.

Unas horas habían pasado y todos los miembros del club ya se encontraban en sus actividades habituales (por habituales me refiero a simplemente tomar té, comer pasteles y pasar el tiempo)

"¡escúchenme todos!" proclamó Ritsu con una fuerte voz.

Al instante todos le prestaron atención

"mañana es domingo, y para nosotros los torturados estudiantes, es el único día en el cual se nos permite disfrutar de la vida, así que, que dicen únanse a mí para que juntos disfrutemos ese maravilloso día" proclamó ella con los mismos gestos que lo haría un padre en la iglesia.

"si quieres pedirnos que salgamos todos juntos mañana solo dilo, no tienes que ser tan dramática" intervino Mio sin darle mucha importancia a los extravagantes comentarios de su amiga.

"jajaja, solo pensé que así sería más divertido" decía Ritsu riéndose.

"y bien, que me dicen" dijo ella entusiasmada.

"estoy libre" dijo Mio prestándole más atención al libro que leía que a la ruidosa Ritsu.

"yo también" agregó Azusa mientras afinaba su guitarra.

"podría ir si me dejan traer a Ui" declaró Yui.

"Por supuesto, Ui-chan también es bienvenida" contestó alegremente Ritsu y, esta vez dirigiéndose a la Tecladista.

"¿Qué hay de ti Mugi?"

"lo siento pero ya hice planes" decía ella mientras se llenaba otra taza de té.

"es una lástima, ¿pero de qué tipo?" pregunto Ritsu con curiosidad.

"tengo una cita" proclamó Mugi alegremente.

Hubo silencio por unos segundos.

"¡EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" gritaron las cuatros chicas al unísono, mientras por su lado Akihito se atoraba con el té que acaba de tomar.

"(tengo un mal, presentimiento)" pensó él.

Se paró sin que nadie se diera cuenta y parándose en la punta de los pies, para hacer menos ruido, se dirigió hacia la puerta.

"vamos dinos de quien se trata" preguntaba Ritsu muy entusiasmada.

"tengo que decir, siento curiosidad" admitió Azusa.

"¿lo conocemos?" pregunto Mio.

"vamos Mugi-chan no nos mantengas en suspenso" decía entusiasmada Yui.

"es Akihito-san"

Akihito ya se encontraba en la puerta, ya la tenía entre abierta, cuando escucho surgir su nombre en la conversación.

"(estaba tan cerca, tan cerca)" se lamentaba él mientras contenía las lagrimas.

Antes de que pudiera emplear la huida sintió como dos manos lo sujetaban de las muñecas. En la derecha se encontraba Ritsu.

"¿a dónde vas Akihito-kun?, cuando todo se puesto emocionante" dijo Ritsu con una diabólica sonrisa y unos ojos que resplandecían.

"Ritsu-sempai, das miedo" dijo nervioso.

Sintiendo un presión más fuerte en su brazo izquierdo, volteo hacia ese lado y vio que lo sujeta Azusa. Ella tenía en su rostro, una sonrisa perfecta pero la parte verdaderamente aterradora era que a pesar de su sonrisa sus manos temblaban con gran fuerza.

"pensándolo bien, Azusa-san me da más miedo" dijo Akihito antes de ser arrastrado hacia la mesa en la que solían tomar té.

Mio llevo a Mugi a fuera del salón del club y le entregó un libro.

"Sawako-sensei me lo prestó, ¿podrías devolverlo?"

"no hay problema, ya regreso" dijo Mugi antes de irse lentamente.

El ambiente del club de música ligera había cambiado. Las cortinas estaban cerradas no dejando ni un solo halo de luz. Akihito se encontraba sentado en esta oscuridad, solamente escuchaba los murmullos de los demás miembros y sus esporádicos movimientos.

La luz volvió momentáneamente cuando Mio abrió la puerta para volver a ingresar al salón. Pasaron unos segundos en la oscuridad hasta que una luz dio directamente a los ojos de Akihito segándolo momentáneamente.

"me has decepcionado, Akihito-kun" decía Ritsu con una voz tranquila mientras apuntaba al rostro de su Kohai con una linterna.

"y pensar que todo este tiempo ibas tras Mugi" continuo ella

"yo pensé que te inclinarías por Mio-chan" dijo cambiando la voz tranquila por una burlona.

Aun con la poca iluminación que había, Akihito pudo escuchar como un objeto (posiblemente un libro) caía sobre Ritsu, ya que ella libero un pequeño quejido.

"no es momento para bromear" dijo Mio en un tono serio.

"¿Cuáles son tus intenciones?" preguntó Mio manteniendo su tono serio, era esta vez ella quien sostenía la linterna

"veras…" trato de decir él

"(¿Por qué me preocupo…)"

"(no he hecho nada malo, si lo explico, todo irá bien… eso espero)" pensó Akihito para tranquilizarse.

"todo es un mal entendido" comenzó a decir él con una voz tranquila "lo que pasó fue que me gane estas entradas en una rifa, después por aparentemente un error mío, invite a Kotobuki-sempai a ir conmigo" manteniendo una cara seria, cosa que era difícil cuando te apunta con una linterna en la cara, continuo "pero no tengo ninguna mala intención "

Por unos instantes reinó el silencio, pero acabo cuando de repente se apagó la linterna y se volvieron a correr las cortinas dejando una vez más entrar al sol.

"yo les había dicho que Inuhito-kun es una buena persona" dijo Yui defendiendo a su Kohai.

Las otras tres chicas en el salón hicieron una exagerada venia ante él

"lo sentimos mucho" dijeron en coro.

"¿Qué está pasando?" preguntó él realmente confundido

Mio fue la primera en levantar la cabeza.

"en realidad esperábamos que dieras ese tipo de respuesta" dijo ella.

"¿entonces desde un principio confiaban en mí?"

Las cuatro chicas asintieron al mismo tiempo.

"jajaja…jaja" balbuceo Akihito mientras se desplomaba sobre la silla en al que hace unos instantes estaba sentado. Pero sintió como si un gran peso hubiera salido su cuerpo.

Ya a la mañana siguiente, Akihito esperaba sentado en una banca en un parque, que tenía varios juegos para niños. A pesar que el sol brillaba en lo alto, las corrientes de aire daban una ligera sensación de frio, por lo cual Akihito llevaba una chaqueta negra delgada, bajo ella una camiseta azul oscura y unos jeans de un azul más claro.

A pesar que el malentendido con los demás miembros del club había terminado bien, Akihito aun tenía dudas por lo que pudiera pasar ese día.

"aunque estoy seguro que solo es una salida entre amigos… no deja de ser en esencia una cita" suspiro al terminar de decir esto y con aun una cara preocupada continuo.

"espero que salga todo bien"

**FLASHBACK**

El sábado en la tarde después del interrogatorio al cual fue sujeto por los demás miembros del club. Akihito decidió llamar a un viejo amigo para poder pedir consejo.

Dentro de una cafetería sentada junto a la ventana Tetsuya esperaba, con sus rojos cabellos en punta y su habitual sonrisa que mayormente molestaba a Akihito.

Una vez Akihito se sentó en frente de él, lo primero que notó fue su cabello.

"¿Qué sucede con ese peinado Akihito?"

"solo cambien un poco mi imagen"

"bueno… por el celular sonabas muy preocupado, así que, dime que sucede"

"la verdad… "decía Akihito algo nervioso" tengo algo así como… una cita"

"¡AL FIN!" grito tan fuerte que todos en la cafetería voltearon a verlos.

"oi, ¿Qué sucede con esa reacción?" preguntó genuinamente sorprendido.

"ya te estabas demorando… y bien, ¿con cuál de las chicas de tu club iras? Preguntaba Tetsuya con tanta curiosidad (malicia) como la de Ritsu.

"Ah…" trató de comenzar a hablar Akihito, pero Tetsuya lo interrumpió.

"dime, dime, acaso es la pequeña de dos coletas… o tal vez la del cabello castaño y diadema amarilla, yo te veo mejor con esa chica elegante, ya sabes la chica que tiene un cabello tan largo y negro como el tuyo…"

Tetsuya hubiera continuado pero un golpe en seco dado por su amigo lo dejo sentado en su asiento sobando su cabeza.

"no sé porque pero realmente me fastidia que hables así de ellas" dijo Akihito denotando el enojo en sus ojos.

"jajaja… me disculpo por eso" decía él mientras trataba de calmar el dolor de su cabeza. Una vez pasado el dolor le pregunto a Akihito.

"¿Qué quieres de mi?

"tenía que preguntarte, ya que tienes más experiencia, ¿Qué se supone que haga en una cita?"

A los ojos de Tetsuya, Akihito se veía nervioso hasta cierto punto desesperado y aunque la reacción normal de un buen amigo seria aconsejarlo la reacción de él fue todo lo contrario.

"jajajajajaja" se rio estrepitosamente.

"oi, no estoy bromeando aquí"

"lo sé, lo sé" trató de calmarse Tetsuya "pero el pensar que el gran Ookami-sama de la secundaria nanyou estuviera nervioso por una chica.

"te he dicho que no vuelvas a llamarme así" dijo en un tono serio sin mostrar ni siquiera un rastro del buen humor de Tetsuya"

"lo siento, lo olvide" dijo Tetsuya ya completamente calmado " ¿pero por qué dices que tengo experiencia?"

"por que como tú te metiste con las novias de otros, tuvimos problemas con otras secundarias, o te has olvidado de los incidentes con onigarashi, o benihara o que tal Akehisa estoy seguro que todo eso fue tu culpa" decía Akihito recuperando el sentido del humor.

"no puedes culparme por eso, fue la culpa de esos tontos que no supieron que darles a sus chicas" dijo Tetsuya como una broma y entre risas, pero a diferencia de lo que uno esperaría Akihito se unió en su risa.

Cuando los dos al fin se calmaron, Tetsuya tomó la palabra

"pero dejando las bromas, creo que lo más importante en una cita, es que los dos se diviertan tanto como puedan y, que disfruten la compañía del otro"

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Habiendo pasado varios minutos desde que comenzó en a esperar en el parque, Akihito se preocupaba por no ver a su sempai.

"ya son las 11:20" dijo después de revisar la hora en su celular.

"Akihito-san" escucho una voz familiar que lo llamaba.

Cuando subió la mirada vio que Mugi estaba a unos pasos de él, el tiempo que tomó para que ella llegara hasta su Kohai, le di tiempo a este para poder verla detalladamente.

Mugi llevaba un vestido blanco de una pieza que en la zona del cuello tenía una hilera de rombos de color azul con un fondo rojo, el largo del vestido no era mucho por lo cual hacia posible ver sus blancas piernas y, para protegerse del frio un suéter sin cerrar de color verde limón, en sus manos llevaba una canasta para día de campo.

"lamento llegar tarde" dijo Mugi una vez haber llegado hasta Akihito.

Akihito no contestó de inmediato, había quedado anonadado por ver a su sempai en esas ropas.

"¿esperaste mucho?" preguntó la sempai de los cabellos dorados.

"no… recién acabo de llegar" dijo Akihito recuperando la capacidad de hablar

"ya deberíamos irnos" dijo Akihito tratando de no mirar demasiado a su sempai.

Llegaron a la entrada principal del parque, un arco gigantesco con las palabrastierra mágica grabas daban la bienvenida a los visitantes. Dentro del parque todo parecían estar llenos de vida, el lugar estaba repleto de familias con hijos, los niños corrían de un lado al otro disfrutando su tiempo en el parque, mientras que los padres parecían no tener descanso ya que tenían que velar por la seguridad de sus hijos. Aparte de las familias, el publico dominante de ese día serian las parejas jóvenes que tomadas de las manos paseaban alegremente disfrutando la primavera de sus vidas.

A solo unos minutos de haber ingresado, Mugi detuvo a Akihito tomándolo por la manga de su chaqueta.

"¿podríamos tomarnos de las manos?" le sugirió inocentemente

"porque…" respondió algo nervios

"estamos en una cita, ¿no es normal que no tomemos las manos?" dijo ella ofreciéndole su mano.

"s-s-supongo que tienes razón" dijo tomando la mano de su sempai.

"(no tengo ningún motivo para negarme, ¿no?)" Pensó él

Seguían caminando, esta vez tomados de las manos, Akihito no podía evitar que varios pensamientos surjan en su cabeza.

"(la mano de Kotobuki-sempai es muy cálida)"

"(¿por que habrá querido que nos tomemos las manos?)"

"(dijo que porque era una cita debíamos hacerlo)"

"(¿lo estará tomando como una verdadera cita?)"

Akihito fue devuelto a la realidad, cuando las mascotas del lugar saltaron enfrente de ellos. Un oso de color azul que usaba un corbata verde y un oso de color amarillo con un moño rosado en la cabeza hicieron aparición.

"bienvenidos sean a Tierra mágica" anuncio el oso azul

"mi nombre es toppy "se presentaba alegremente el oso azul

"yo soy chappy" decía el oso amarillo con una voz femenina.

"mira, mira toppy" decía chappy señalando las manos de los dos jóvenes.

"oh, una pareja" decía entusiasmado "¿no se ven bien juntos chappy?"

"tienes razón, tienes razón" decía chappy mientras asentía con fuerza.

"ya que son una pareja les tenemos un regalo especial" dijo el oso azul. Al decir esto le dio una señal a su compañera y esta saco una cámara.

"nuestro regalo para ustedes es una foto de este momento juntos" anuncio felizmente chappy.

"no es necesario…" trató de negarse cortésmente a la propuesta de la pareja de esos.

"hagámoslo Akihito-san, podría ser divertido" decía Mugi quien parecía estar disfrutando el momento.

Para tener una mejor escena se dirigieron hacia una de las zonas verdes que tenía el parque. Una vez ahí chappy hizo que Mugi y Akihito se colocaran debajo de un gran árbol. Toppy por su lado era quin iba a tomar la foto.

Cuando estaba a punto de tomar la foto, chappy los detuvo

"qué clase de pareja son" gritaba chappy algo molesta "tienen que mostrar el amor que se tienen" proclamo como si fuera una orden.

"(que le pasa a esta trabajadora)" pensaba Akihito.

"déjenselo todo a chappy, me encargare que tengan una foto inolvidable" decía el oso amarillo para después a acomodarlos a los dos en una pose la satisficiera. La pose final fue la siguiente.

Mugi sentada debajo del árbol mientras que Akihito sentado a su lado la abrazaba por atrás. A pesar de la situación Mugi se veía muy tranquila a diferencia de su kohai que su cara parecía estar tan roja como la luz de un semáforo.

Después de tomar la foto los dos volvieron a ponerse en sus posiciones originales, para escuchar las palabras finales de los dos osos.

"esta foto es grandiosa" proclamaba el oso azul mientras le entregaba la foto a Akihito

"espero que disfruten su estancia en tierra mágica" dijo Chappy.

"y recuerden, que su amor brille tanto como las estrellas que hay en el cielo" dijeron al unisonó los dos oso mientras apuntaban hacia el cielo para después salir corriendo.

"ellos sí que se toman en serio su trabajo" dijo Akihito para sí mismo

"toma" dijo mientras le entregaba la foto a Mugi

"¿está bien que yo me la quede? Preguntaba ella mientras recibía la foto.

"si, después de todo Kotobuki-sempai parecía estar más feliz que yo por estar aquí… creo que será un buen recuerdo"

"gracias Akihito-san" le agradecía Mugi mientras le regalaba una afectuosa sonrisa.

Esa sonrisa sola fue suficiente para que Akihito se sonrojara y por ese momento desviara su mirada.

"(rayos. Kotobuki-sempai realmente puede ser muy linda)" pensó él

Con ayuda de un mapa del lugar buscaron cual de todas las atracciones seria buena probar, al final se decidieron por la montaña rusa.

La fila no era muy larga por lo cual al cabo de unos minutos, pudieron entrar. Ninguno de los dos se había montado a una de esas por lo cual estaban muy emocionados.

El juego se movía violentamente con todas las subidas y bajadas, los giros cerrados e impredecibles y los cortos momentos en los que iba en línea recta a toda velocidad.

Mugi parecía estar disfrutando de la atracción, alzaba las manos durante las curvas y gritaba cuando el juego parecía subir la velocidad. Por su lado Akihito parecía ponerse cada vez más y más enfermo, cada curva era un golpe a su estomago y cada subida le daban ganas de vomitar.

"fue muy divertido" decía Mugi después de haber bajado. Pero Akihito se balanceaba.

"¿te encuentras bien, Akihito-san?"

"no realmente" decía él mientras sentía que el mundo giraba.

Mugi le ofreció su hombro para poder apoyarse y lo guio hasta una banca para que pudiera recuperarse.

Algo lejos del parque, para ser más precisos en la sala de una casa de dos pisos, Azusa se encontraba. En el gigantesco televisor de la sala se transmitía un partido de beisbol, que ella miraba sin darle mucha importancia. Desvió su mirada a un reloj que se encontraba en la pared y leyó la hora.

"1:00 pm "dijo casi como un murmullo.

Apagó el televisor y en el sillón en el que se encontraba se hecho abrazando sus piernas.

"en este momento Mugi-sempai y Akihito-san deben de estar en ese parque" se dijo así misma.

"no lo entiendo, no lo entiendo, no lo entiendo" repetía una y otra vez.

"¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué? Cada vez que pienso en eso siento un dolor punzante en mi pecho" decía mientras contenía la inexplicable necesidad de querer llorar.

"quiero que este día acabe" dijo para después quedarse dormida.

En la residencia Hirasawa a pesar de ya pasar del medio día Yui todavía se encontraba en piyama. Sentada en un sillón, miraba hacia la nada.

Ui que en esos momentos se encontraba limpiando, se preocupaba de ver a su hermana con tan poca vida.

"onee-chan, ¿sucede algo?" pregunto ella.

Pasaron unos segundo antes de Yui se diera cuenta de que su hermana menor estaba en frente de ella.

"ah Ui, no me di cuenta que estabas ahí" decía algo apenada.

"estas muy distraída"

"me siento preocupada"

"¿de qué? "Preguntó Ui con curiosidad.

"no lo sé" dijo con una cara confundida

"por algún motivo me siento muy preocupada hoy día…" continuo ella con una cara pensativa "tal vez me olvide de comer la fresa del pastel de ayer…"

En lo que Yui seguía pensando, Ui volvió a la cocina y preparó un poco de helado y lo ofreció a su hermana.

"espero que esto te ayude Onee-chan"

"gracias Ui" dijo agradecida Yui.

"y sobre lo que te preocupaba…" insistió Ui.

"se me olvido" dijo con una inocente sonrisa.

A Akihito le tomó varias horas el poder recuperarse de los mareos, pero antes de subirse a otra atracción decidieron detenerse a almorzar.

En una de las áreas verdes del parque, Mugi saco de la canasta que llevaba, un mantel y lo coloco sobre el suelo.

Dejando la canasta en el medio, ellos se sentaron a los costados. La comida de Mugi no era tan elaborada como lo era la de Ritsu o la de Ui, pero en opinión de Akihito tenia buena apariencia.

Tomó uno de los emparedados que había y lo probó, a pesar de tener ingredientes simples, el sabor era muy bueno.

"esta delicioso" proclamó enérgicamente Akihito.

"me alegra que te haya gustado" decía la sempai de los cabellos dorados mientras le reglaba una alegre sonrisa.

"¿lo hiciste tú sempai?"

"si, pero no creo que sea tan bueno como dices, después de todo no tengo mucha experiencia cocinado" declaró ella.

" estoy de acuerdo que la experiencia es importante en la cocina… pero no lo es todo, también depende de los sentimientos que trasmitas con lo que cocines"

"gracias por el cumplido" dijo Mugi mostrándose por primera vez en todo el día algo avergonzada.

Akihito comía con mucha emoción, pero Mugi parecía disfrutar ver comer a su Kohai.

Debido a su entusiasmo Akihito se atoró con la comida y necesitaba agua para poder pasar la comida. Mugi saco un termo de la canasta y sirvió un poco de té. Cuando Akihito iba a tomar la taza, Mugi la alejo de sus manos.

"te lo daré si a cambio me llamas por mi nombre"

Akihito estaba tan desesperado que incluso hubiera dado tres vueltas en el suelo y ladrado como un perro si con eso le daban el té. Después de asentir, Mugi le dio la taza.

Tras haber pasado la comida, dirigió su mirada ante su sempai.

"eso fue muy cruel Tsumugi-sempai, puede haber muerto"

"lo siento, pero no encontré otra forma por la cual me hubieras llamado por mi nombre" decía ella mientras hacia una exagerada venia como forma de disculpa.

"si me lo hubieras pedido normalmente hubiera aceptado"

"si es así, puedo pedirte una cosa"

"seguro" exclamo Akihito.

"mejor llámame Mugi, todos en el club me llamen así"

"muy bien Mugi-sempai"

Al escuchar su nombre, Mugi se puso feliz y le devolvió otra cálida sonrisa a su kohai, haciendo que este se avergonzara un poco.

"¿pero porque querías que te llamara por tu nombre con tanta insistencia?" pregunto con curiosidad.

"estas últimas semanas he visto como llamabas a las demás por su nombre, pero no a mí, muy tonto, ¿no lo crees?" dijo ella un poco avergonzada

"para nada, creo que ha sido mi culpa, tal vez te he estado aislando sin saberlo"

"si es así, me disculpo Mugi-sempai" dijo mientras hacia una exagerada venia

"digamos que por el incidente con el té, estamos a mano"

"si eso quieres"

Cuando terminaron de comer, ya se podía ver como el sol se ocultaba, dejando todo el lugar de un color anaranjado rojizo, siendo tan tarde, decidieron que solo se subirían a otra atracción más.

Siguiendo el mapa, llegaron al centro del parque donde la gigantesca noria hacia presencia. La fila era algo larga pero decidieron esperar.

"lo siento Mugi-sempai, si no fuera por mis mareos hubiéramos tenido más tiempo" decía Akihito disculpándose.

"no te preocupes, hasta ahora ha sido muy divertido" dijo Mugi tratando de calmar la culpa que sentía su kohai.

Los dos pudieron darse cuenta, que más delante de la fila parecía haber un problema.

"te digo que nos devuelvas el dinero" gritaba un hombre con una cara intimidante

"p-pero señor, usted ya pago por las entradas, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer" decía atemorizado el encargado de la noria.

"pero nosotros sentimos que nos ha estafado con este juego" decía otro hombre que era más pequeño que el primero, usaba un pasamontañas a pesar de no necesitarla y un botella envuelta en una bolsa de papel mientras que con su mano libre levantaba del cuello al encargado.

Al ver esta escena Akihito pensó que no era buena idea meterse en esa pelea.

"Mugi-sempai será mejor…" antes que pudiera terminar se dio cuenta que su sempai ya no se encontraba detrás de él. Volviendo su atención al lugar de la pelea, asustado vio a su sempai ya se encontraba ahí.

"deténganse de una vez" dijo Mugi verdaderamente enojada "lo único que hacen es arruinarle el día a los demás" continuó.

"no te metas en esto niña" dijo groseramente el tipo de la cara intimidante.

"espera un momento Aniki" dijo el tipo de la pasamontaña "esta chica no está nada mal" decía mientras miraba a Mugi de arriba abajo con una mirada lasciva.

Los dos sujetos dejaron al encargado y se dirigieron hacia Mugi, pero antes que pudiera llegar a ella, Akihito se puso enfrente de ellos.

"vamos, vamos no hay necesidad de hacer esto, por que no mejor nos olvidamos de esto" decía calmado Akihito.

"no fastidies niño" decía el tipo de la cara intimidante mientras lo levantaba del cuello de su camiseta dejándolo unos 2cm elevados del suelo.

"Mugi-sempai, será mejor que te alejes un poco" dijo Akihito con una voz diferente a la usual. Esta voz parecía ser increíblemente fría y carente de emoción.

"no te hagas el valiente, solo porque tu novia este aquí" dijo burlándose el tipo de la pasamontaña.

El tipo que lo sujetaba, no podía ver sus ojos ya que estos estaban cubiertos con su cabello. Pero cuando Akihito levantó la mirada, el tipo realmente se asusto un poco.

Los ojos de Akihito que por sí solos eran bastante intimidantes, aparentemente habían ganado la cualidad de asemejarse a una espada apunto de desenvainar.

Akihito usó su mano derecha para ejercer presión sobre la muñeca de quien lo sujetaba. La presión era tan fuerte que él no tuvo más remedio que soltarlo.

"ya me hartó este niño" grito furioso el tipo de la pasamontaña. Corrió hacia Akihito tratando de conectar diferentes tipos de golpe, en la cara, el estomago, los riñones, las piernas pero todos ellos fueron esquivados con facilidad por Akihito.

Desde la perspectiva de Mugi parecía que Akihito estuviera bailando mientras esquivaba los ataques que le lanzaban.

"yo también me uniré" gritó el tipo de la cara intimidante después de haberse recuperado de la presión que ejerció Akihito.

El resultado fue el mismo, no importaba donde golpearan, Akihito solo tenía que moverse unos centímetros, saltar o agacharse un poco para esquivar esos ataques, y poner furiosos a sus oponentes.

"ustedes son un fastidio" dijo Akihito libre de toda emoción

Después corrió hacia el tipo que usaba un pasamontaña, pero antes que este pudiera reaccionar Akihito ya había dado un golpe directo en el estomago, y este se desplomó en el suelo.

El tipo que quedaba trató de sorprenderlo por la espalda, pero Akihito solo se volteo y dio un golpe a la mandíbula haciendo que este cayera al suelo

Akihito, volvió a la normalidad y se dio cuenta, que todos lo miraban y que los oficiales de seguridad corrían hacia la dirección que se encontraba él. Asustado tomó a Mugi de la mano y corrió tan rápido como pudo, y no se detuvo hasta que regresaron al punto en el que se encontraron esa mañana.

Cuando Akihito volteo a mira a su Sempai, vio que ella estaba muy sorprendida y no decía nada.

"(maldición, tal vez la asuste con lo que sucedió hace poco)" pensaba el asustado

"Mugi-sempai sobre lo que…"

"¡fue increíble!" exclamó ella no dejando que hablara su kohai.

"fue grandioso, la forma en que los esquivabas "decía ella emocionada "también cuando dijiste ustedes son un fastidio" dijo ella tratando de imitar la voz que tenía su kohai en ese momento.

"Mugi-sempai, eso es algo de lo cual no estoy muy orgulloso" decía él mostrándose apenado "podrías no contárselo a nadie" suplicó él.

"realmente creo que increíble, pero si lo quieres ocultar, yo no diré nada"

"gracias Mugi-sempai" se mostraba aliviado.

El sol ya se había ocultado, y la noche hacia presencia. En el parque la única iluminación era la de los postes de luz que el mismo parque tenia.

"creo que ya es hora de despedirnos" dijo Mugi un poco decaída.

"tienes razón" dijo esta aliviado de saber que acabó el día.

Mugi se encamino hacia la salida del parque, pero estando un par de metros lejos de Akihito, regreso hacia él.

"¿Qué sucede sempai?, ¿te olvidaste de algo?" preguntó él.

"así es, la parte más importante de una cita" dijo ella con voz enérgica.

"¿Ah?

Cuando se dio cuenta Mugi ya había entrelazado sus manos en su cuello.

"¿sempai qué…"

Antes que pudiera terminar, Mugi ya había presionado sus labios contra los suyos. Akihito sintió como si electricidad pasara por su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que sentía la suavidad, calidez y el dulce de los labios de su sempai.

Cuando Mugi lo libero, Akihito estaba increíblemente rojo y parecía tratar de hablar pero no era capaz de articular palabras.

"perdona si no ha sido de tu agrado, debe ser por qué no tengo experiencia" dijo Mugi mientras le ofrecía el termo en el que bebieron té en el almuerzo.

Después de beber todo el contenido del termo Akihito ya parecía estar más calmado.

"Mugi –sempai. ¿Por qué los hiciste?" preguntaba confundido.

"yo solo hice lo que sería normal en una cita" dijo ella tranquilamente.

"¡de donde sacaste eso!" grito él

"de aquí" dijo ella mientras que sacaba de la canasta un revista, que al parecer había sido estudiada con mucho detenimiento.

Akihito tomó la revista u leyó el titulo de u articulo una cita perfecta, como hacer que tu hombre caiga a tus pies era lo que decía.

"jajaja.., así que era por eso… jajaja" después de calmarse continuó.

"aunque ciertamente estos son consejos para tener una buena cita, no es algo que deberías aplicarlo en la primera cita"

"además no deberías repartir tus besos como si fueran un saludo cualquiera" dijo algo nervioso.

"me disculpo por mi error" dijo ella mientras en sus mejillas se podía apreciar un suave color escarlata.

Después de disculparse, se despidió otra vez y se encamino a la salida. Akihito se ofreció a acompañarla pero ella le dijo que ya había llegado por ella. Cuando Akihito miró bien se dio cuenta que un carro negro muy elegante estaba estacionado afueras del parque.

Akihito asustado pensaba

"(espero que ese carro no hubiera estad ahí todo el tiempo)"

"(y si es así al menos espero que su padre no hay sido el que conducía)"

Esa noche Akihito pensó en las palabras que su padre le dijo cuando todavía él era un niño y su padre le aseguro que lo entendería en algún momento.

_**no hay nada más dulce….**_

…_**. Que las mujeres**_

**Bien aquí termina otro. Unas aclaraciones**

**Ookami=lobo**

**Y los nombres que menciona Akihito en su conversación con Tetsuya son nombre de escuelas secundarias. **

**Comenten por favor**


	8. prepartivos para un viaje

OTRO CAPITULOS MAS , DISFRUTENLO Y NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR

El verano había llegado, el sol torturaba a los jóvenes y adultos que aún en estas fechas tenían que estudiar o trabajar. El calor era tal que la simple tarea de ir a comprar una lata de juego, pareciera una travesía en el desierto.

En la preparatoria Sakura se vivía la misma situación. Sawako-sensei se encontraba en la sala de profesores. Y por si no fuera suficiente el tener que trabajar en verano, el abrumador sol y la pila de papeles en su escritorio no facilitaba su trabajo.

"me gustaría ir a la playa" se lamentaba en voz baja.

"Sawa-chan, Sawa-chan" escuchó una voz que la llamaba.

Por la puerta entraron unas enérgicas Yui y Ritsu.

"¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí?" preguntaba aún abrumada por el sol.

"pensábamos realizar un campamento de entrenamiento... "comenzó a decir Yui.

"¿Por qué no vienes con nosotras?" La invitó Ritsu.

"¿ah?... campamento de entrenamiento" dijo totalmente desaminada.

"nosotras que venimos a invitarte" decía Yui inflando las mejillas.

"y luego te quejas por qué no te invitamos" dijo Ritsu imitando el mismo gesto que Yui.

Las dos murmuraban mientras que salían del salón

"es una lástima, ya que nadaremos y haremos una barbacoa"

En el rostro de Sawako-sensei se podía apreciar el arrepentimiento por haber rechazado la invitación del club de música ligera.

La tarde estaba terminando y las prácticas del club de música ligera habían acabado, en una opinión general, todos parecían estar conformes con el ensayo(a pesar que no habían tocado juntos desde hace mucho tiempo).

"no, nos reunimos hace mucho tiempo, ¿Por qué no vamos de compras para el campamento?" decía Ritsu mientras el resto de los miembros guardaban sus instrumentos.

"¿Qué vamos a comprar?" preguntaba emocionada Azusa "¿nuevo equipo para las practicas?"

"uhmm" se preparaba para responder Mio

"trajes de baño" la corto Yui.

"sabía que dirían eso" decía desanimada Azusa.

"¿no quieres venir con nosotras?, Akihito-kun" preguntaba Ritsu con cierto aire de malicia en su tono de voz.

"¿Por qué debería?" preguntaba confundido el chico de la cola de caballo.

"ehhh" sonaba sorprendida" yo pensé que era el sueño de todo hombre, ver a chicas probarse diferentes trajes de baño"

"que opinión tienes de nosotros" decía Akihito defendiendo a su genero

Poniendo su bajo en el estuche y echándoselo al hombro continuó él.

"Por más que quisiera verlas en traje de baño, tengo otras cosas que hacer" decía en un tono sarcástico "nos vemos "se despidió mientras salía por la puerta.

"y yo que pensaba molestarlo un poco más" decía Ritsu.

Mio miraba un poco extrañada por el comportamiento de su amiga de la infancia, no era nuevo que a Ritsu le gustara gastar bromas, pero la mayoría de las veces, el blanco de estas era ella. Pero últimamente parecía estar más enfocada en el kohai de la cola de caballo.

"(¿Qué estará pensado Ritsu?)" Pensaba Mio en silencio.

En la tienda, por donde sea que uno mirara podía ver trajes de baño, de diferentes colores y diseños, los cuales dejaban abrumadas a las chicas del club.

De entre todos los modelos, el que llamó la atención de Yui era uno de dos piezas de color azul marino, teniendo la parte inferior de la misma forma que una falda.

"muy lindo, ¿no? Azu-nyan" le pregunto Yui mientras le enseñaba el modelo.

"si" respondió con seguridad

"¿Cuál de todos estos le quedara bien a Azu-nyan?" se preguntaba Yui mientras revisaba los modelos que se encontraban colgados.

"yo creo que este le quedaría bien a Azusa-chan" decía Mugi mientras les mostraba un modelo de una pieza de color rosado con un adorno parecido a una falda en la parte baja.

Viendo que el modelo (en la opinión de Azusa) parecía algo infantil, un poco molesta se dirigió a su sempai.

"¿Qué quiere decir con que me quedaría bien Mugi-sempai?"

"creo que este modelo se ajusta más a tus facciones infantiles" dijo Mugi sin ningún rastro de mala intención en sus palabras.

"¡Mugi-sempai, hay cosas que se pueden decir y otras no!" exclamaba algo molesta mientras se cubría sus pechos con los brazos

Cerca a ellas Mio buscaba un traje de baño, había visto varios modelos pero se había decidido por uno sencillo de una pieza de color negro. Ya lo tenía en sus manos e iba a la caja para pagar, cuando Ritsu comenzó a hablar para todas.

"escúchenme todas" decía lo suficientemente alto para que los demás miembros del club la oyeran pero lo suficientemente bajo para no tener quejas del encargado de la tienda.

"este campamento de entrenamiento va a ser diferente al del año pasado" decía ella con una voz enérgica, logrando que todas le prestaran atención.

"¿en que se diferenciarían del año Ritsu-sempai?" preguntaba Azusa esperando una respuesta como que le indicara que las practicas sean más difíciles.

"Lo que lo hace diferente es bastante obvio" decía ella mientras fingía decepción al no escuchar la respuesta que quería

Estuvo en silencio unos segundos y darse cuenta de que nadie iba a decir nada suspiró y continuó ella.

"¡este año tenemos a un hombre en club!" dijo fuerte y claro para que pudieran entenderla.

"¿qué hay con eso Ricchan?" pregunto confundida Yui.

"eso significa que el traje que usemos en el campamento podría afectar a Akihito-kun"

Todas las chicas se quedaron en shock al no reconocer algo tan obvio. Mio quien tenía el traje de baño de una pieza en su mano izquierda, decidió dejarlo en su lugar, empezó a decidirse por otros modelos de dos piezas.

"¿Por qué cambias de decisión? Mio-chan" decía Ritsu con una diabólica sonrisa.

Al escuchar a Ritsu hablar detrás de ella, provoco que diera un pequeño grito y que se le cayera de las manos uno de los trajes que pensaba probarse. El traje que se encontraba en el suelo era uno de dos piezas de color negro, al ver esto en el rostro de Ritsu se formo una gran sonrisa.

"que inesperado Mio"

"de que hablas "decía Mio algo asustada

"tratando de usar tu cuerpo para atraer la atención de Akihito-kun" decía ella mientras parecía estar disfrutando el momento.

"e-e-eso no es cierto" se defendía Mio con el rostro completamente rojo.

"ciertamente este traje incrementaría tus atributos "decía Ritsu mientras lo inspeccionaba.

¿Qué les sucede a ustedes dos?" preguntaba Mugi uniéndose a la conversación.

"solo hablamos sobre cómo Mio pensaba usar un truco sucio para acercarse a Akihito-kun" dijo Ritsu de un modo casual.

"te he dicho que no es verdad" seguía defendiéndose mientras en su cara aun se podía observar un furioso color rojo.

"pensándolo bien, creo que ustedes dos son las únicas que se verían bien en traje de dos piezas" decía Ritsu mientras observaba el pecho de sus compañeras. Para después gritarles con unas pocas lagrimas en sus ojos.

"USTEDES SON UNAS TRAIDORAS"

El último comentario dejo a Mugi y Mio confundidas y sin nada que decir.

Habiendo decidido que traje comprar y ya pagando por ellos, las chicas salieron de la tienda con la intención de buscar una cafetería para poder refrescarse. Caminado por la calle pudieron distinguir un rostro familiar, a unos metros de ellas se encontraba un joven con cola de caballo y usando el uniforme masculino de la preparatoria sakura, junto a él se encontraban otros dos jóvenes. El primero tenía el cabello rojizo y en punta además de tener los ojos rasgados y su uniforme consistía en un tradicional gakuran de color negro, además que como Akihito este tenia un estuche con lo que parecía una guitarra adentro y, parecía tener una amena conversación con Akihito. El otro de cabello corto de color negro azulado, usaba lentes y su uniforme era un saco de color crema y unos pantalones marrón, este se encontraba más concentrado en su libro que en los otros dos que lo acompañaban.

"INUHI…" trató de decir Yui pero Ritsu desde atrás le tapó la boca con sus manos.

"no hagas ruido, seguirlo puede ser más interesante" decía ella llena de curiosidad

"tienes razón, Ricchan" dijo Yui uniéndose a ella.

"ahora que están haciendo ustedes dos" decía Mio un poco molesta.

"Mio-chan, esto podría ser divertido" decía Mugi con una despreocupada sonrisa "que dices Azusa-chan"

"yo también tengo algo de curiosidad" dijo tímidamente Azusa.

Ya decididas las cinco chicas siguieron a Akihito y a sus amigos dejando unos metros de distancia para no ser vistas. Los chicos habían llegado a su destino, una cafetería en la cual ninguna de ellas había estado antes, aunque parecía una cafetería muy normal tenía el rasgo resaltante de tener un pequeño escenario en una esquina.

Los chicos se sentaron en una mesa junto a una gran ventana, y las chicas se sentaron en la mesa que se encontraba delante de ellos , pero como los asientos eran dos sillones empotrados contra la pared, uno enfrente del otro, esto hacia casi imposible que de una mesa se viera a las otras personas sentadas.

"no me siento bien espiándolos" decía Mio arrepentida de haberlos seguido.

"no te preocupes, no te preocupes" le repetía Ritsu despreocupada.

En la mesa de adelante Touma y Tetsuya se sentaron en los asientos más alejados de la puerta, mientras que Akihito se sentó en el sillón, en la cual los miembros del club se habían sentado después.

Inmediatamente después de haberse sentado, una camarera vino a pedir sus ordenes y después de tomarlas se alejo dejándolos sumergidos en su conversación.

"fue inesperado que hayas sido tú el que nos invitara hoy" decía Tetsuya reflejando incredulidad en sus palabras.

"¿es tan raro que yo los llame?" preguntó Akihito.

"si lo es" dijo Tetsuya casi inmediatamente después que Akihito terminara su pregunta "¿con que motivos nos has llamado?" preguntó Tetsuya con curiosidad.

"sin ningún motivo en particular, es solo que…." Trató de decir él mientras que Tetsuya se veía muy interesado en lo que iba a decir "… estar rodeado de mujeres tanto tiempo es muy agotador" decía Akihito mientras se desplomaba sobre la mesa.

"¡¿Qué estás diciendo!" exclamaba furioso Tetsuya mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

"eres el chico más afortunado que conozco" decía él mientras le golpeaba la frente a Akihito repetidas veces con su dedo índice.

"estudias en una preparatoria llena de mujeres y es más estás en un club con 5 chicas lindas" continuaba Tetsuya mientras Akihito se sobaba la frente en silencio "¡o acaso no crees que son lindas!" termino Tetsuya apuntándole con un dedo acusador.

"estoy totalmente consciente que las cinco son increíblemente lindas" decía Akihito mientras que se paraba para estar a la par con Tetsuya.

"sigo pensando que es imposible que suceda lo que dijiste aquel día"

"como quieras" al terminar de decir esto los dos se volvieron a sentar en sus asientos.

Por su lado las chicas se ruborizaron al escuchar que Akihito las llamaba lindas.

"(creo que fue buena idea venir aquí)" pensaba Ritsu aun sonrojada.

"pero realmente ha sido mucho tiempo" dijo Tetsuya tratando de comenzar una nueva conversación.

"tienes razón"

Justo en ese momento la camarera había llegado con sus órdenes, té helado para Tetsuya, un té de hierbas para Touma y un café helado para Akihito.

"la última vez que nos vimos fue aquella en la que me pedias ayuda con tu cita"

"ah si" decía Akihito con un tono de total indiferencia

"y bien pasó algo" pregunto Tetsuya con un tono de malicia en sus palabras.

Akihito que se encontraba tomando su café helado, recordó aquel día en que su sempai le robó su primer beso. Tras atorarse con el café trato de decir calmadamente.

"nada importante" pero su rostro furiosamente de un color rojo decían lo contrario.

"su cara esta roja, evita mirarnos a los ojos sin mencionar que se atoró con el café, definitivamente pasó algo" sentencio Touma para después volver a su libro.

En la mesa de las chicas la curiosidad se desbordaba.

"¿sucedió algo?" pregunto Ritsu con curiosidad.

"¿habrá sucedido algo?" decía Mugi tratando de sonar inocente mientras apoyaba su mano derecha sobre su mejilla, además que se podía apreciar un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

Al recibir esa respuesta la curiosidad se hacía más grande dentro de Ritsu pero acompañando ese sentimiento, ella sentía una presión en su pecho que no podía explicar.

"pero antes de continuar con nuestra conversación" Tetsuya se preparaba para alzar su voz

"ustedes las chicas de la mesa de adelante, no es buena educación escuchar las conversaciones de los demás, por que no vienen con nosotros" hablo tan fuerte como para que las chicas lo escucharan en su mesa.

"supongo que nos descubrieron" dijo Ritsu mientras salía de su asiento logrando que Akihito se sorprendiera.

De tras de ella siguieron todas las demás.

"¿ustedes que hacen aquí?" preguntaba increíblemente sorprendido.

"lo siento Inuhito-kun, pero te vimos caminar por la calle y quisimos seguirte" se disculpaba Yui por todas.

"¿qué haces Akihito?, tienes que darle tu asiento a las chicas"

Akihito salió de su posición original y haciendo que Touma y Tetsuya se arrimaran se sentó al lado de ellos

"odio cuando tratas de fingir ser amable" le dijo a Tetsuya mientras trataba de matarlo con la mirada.

Las chicas uno a uno se sentaron en el sillón que Akihito había dejado libre, pero por falta de espacio Mio se sentó al costado de Akihito en lado de los chicos.

"Por qué no comenzamos presentándonos" anuncio Tetsuya.

"yo primero, yo primero "decía emocionada Yui

"Hirasawa Yui, es un gusto"

"Tainaka Ritsu"

"Kotobuki Tsumugi"

"Nakano Azusa"

"Akiyama Mio" y con ella termino la presentación de las chicas.

"Kita Tetsuya" decía él mientras hacia una pequeña venia.

"Ijichi Touma" se presentaba el silencioso chico.

"¿de dónde conocen a Akihito-san?" pregunto Azusa.

"Touma y yo estudiamos con él en secundaria, pero yo lo conozco desde primaria" decía Tetsuya para después tomar un sorbo de su té helado.

"ustedes deben ser las famosas miembros del club de música ligera" decía él mientras colocaba su vaso en la mesa.

"¿Cómo nos conoces?" pregunto Ritsu.

"Akihito me ha contado de ustedes, es más el tiene una fot…" antes que pudiera terminar Akihito pisó el pie de su amigo para callarlo en el acto.

"ten cuidado con lo que dices" dijo inocentemente Akihito mientras tomaba un poco de su café helado.

"eso fue cruel" decía Tetsuya mientras trataba de ocultar el dolor de su pie.

"es cierto" comenzó Tetsuya dejando de lado el dolor de su pie." ¿Cómo se comporta nuestro Akihito con usted?"

Las chicas se quedaron en silencio unos segundos pensando en su respuesta.

"es muy amable" comenzó Yui.

"también es valiente" continuo Mugi

"pero a veces dice las cosas sin pensar" decía Ritsu

"sin mencionar que es algo distraído" decía un poco molesta Azusa.

"pero también se preocupa por sus compañeros" termino Mio.

"realmente no has cambiado nada" decía complacido Tetsuya.

Akihito estaba un poco apenado por los comentarios de sus compañeras del club y sentía que no podía mirarlas a los ojos en este momento.

"cambiando de tema" se preparaba Tetsuya para decir algo que él consideraría interesante "en algún momento él intento un acercamiento peligroso" preguntó lleno de malicia.

Yui se quedo pensando a que se refería Tetsuya con acercamiento peligroso, mientras que Mugi, Ritsu y Mio se sonrojaban mientras se sumergían en sus recuerdos.

Mugi recordaba el beso del parque de diversiones, Ritsu la imprudente propuesta de matrimonio cuando ella lo invito a cenar, y por su lado Mio recordó el momento en el cual él tuvo que cargarla por el distrito comercial.

Por su lado Azusa se sentía frustrada al ver las expresiones de sus sempai.

"no tienen que decirme nada" decía Tetsuya disfrutando el momento "sus expresiones son más que suficiente"

"a ti realmente te gusta jugar con las personas, ¿no es verdad?" decía algo enojado Akihito.

"no te molestes por eso" decía sinceramente Tetsuya sabiendo cómo se ponía Akihito cuando él se enojaba de verdad.

"Kita-san, yo tengo una pregunta" dijo Yui siguiendo con la conversación sobre su kohai.

"¿Cuál es tu pregunta Hirasawa-san?"

"me da curiosidad como era Inuhito-kun cuando era niño"

"yo también quiero saber" se unió Ritsu

"creo que sería algo interesante de escuchar" comentó Mugi.

"siento una gran curiosidad" dijo Mio

"yo también" agregó Azusa.

"¿Inuhito?" preguntó confundido Tetsuya mientras miraba a su amigo.

"ahhh…" suspiro Akihito" es una historia algo larga, pero para acortarla ese es el apodo que me puso Yui-sempai"

"inu(perro), Ookami( lobo)" decía mientras miraba a Akihito" "jajajajaja, te queda perfectamente" se reía mientras le apuntaba con el dedo.

Incluso en Touma se había dibujado una pequeña sonrisa al escuchar el nuevo apodo de Akihito.

Tetsuya hubiera seguido riéndose de no ser por qué Akihito lo cayo con un golpe en la cabeza, una vez habiéndose tranquilizado trató de responder la pregunta de Yui.

"¿realmente quieren saber?" preguntó Tetsuya. Todas las chicas respondieron a esa pregunta asintiendo.

"muy bien, siéntense, relájense y disfruten de una historia narrada por un amo del relato".

**TETSUYA POV**

A decir verdad recuerdo el día en que lo conocí tan claro como si hubiera sido ayer. Era a mitad del año en el que cursaba el 3er grado y el día estaba lluvioso, también recuerdo que todos estábamos muy animados porque se nos había dicho que un nuevo compañero llegaría ese día.

La campana sonó y poco después de que todos nos sentáramos en nuestros asientos, la profesora entro al salón, pero a mí me parecía que no caminaba bien.

Se puso en al frente de la clase y comenzó a decir

"escúchenme, chicos" tratando de llamar nuestra atención ya que algunos seguían distraídos hablando.

"hoy día tenemos un nuevo amigo, quien se une a nuestra clase"

Esperamos unos segundos mirando a la puerta pero nadie parecía estar dispuesto a entrar por ella.

"preséntate de una vez" dijo la sensei a alguien que parecía estar detrás de ella.

De detrás de ella salió un niño con cabello negro corto y unos inusuales ojos color carmesí. Él parecía estar sujeto fuertemente a la falda de la sensei, y cuando ella logro despegarlo de ahí tímidamente él se presentó.

"Y-Yamada Akihito, e-es un placer"

Ese chico realmente tenía la apariencia de que iba a comenzar a llorar en cualquier momento.

"Yamada-san, siéntate al costado de Gotuo-san"

Dijo la sensei al darle su asiento al nuevo chico. Gotuo Karin era el nombre de la chica que se encontraba a su costado, ella había sido mi amiga desde el primer grado y se caracterizaba por no mostrar interés por nadie, pero me sorprendió lo que vi.

"gusto en conocerte, soy Gotuo Karin, pero llámame, Karin" le hablo ella, para mi sorpresa, increíblemente animada.

"Yamada Akihito" dijo él tímidamente, creo que tuvo miedo a la reacción de Karin.

Pude ver mientras pasaban las horas que el tímido chico parecía estar más relajado con Karin y para la hora del almuerzo se llevaban muy bien, fue en ese momento en el cual ella me llamó.

"Tetsu-kun, ven a comer con nosotros"

"seguro" dije animado.

Juntando los tres asientos hicimos una mesa más grande, yo trate de presentarme al chico nuevo.

"Kita Tetsuya" dije tratando de ser amable.

"es un placer Yamada Akihito" me respondió él ocultándose de mí tras Karin.

Este chico me fastidia, pensé para mí mismo en ese entonces.

Durante el almuerzo otro chico de nuestra clase, Kamiyama se acerco a la mesa y comenzó a intimidar al nuevo.

"¿Qué pasa contigo? Si eres un hombre actúa como tal" la voz de Kamiyama debió de intimidarlo ya que él se escondió detrás de Karin.

"no mereces que te hagas llamar hombre" dijo esto tras ver como se ocultaba Akihito.

En una acción que yo considero ahora como un arranque de ira, Kamiyama tomó a Akihito y lo llevó afuera en el patio. Karin trató de detenerlo pero Kamiyama era uno de los chicos más altos de la clase por lo cual ella no pudo alcanzarlo.

Una vez en el patio Kamiyama lanzó al nuevo sobre un charco de lodo. Akihito lleno de barro comenzó a llorar, lloro tan fuerte que me dio pena de que fuéramos del mismo género.

Karin era una chica que no le gustaba que se metieran con sus amigos, así que mientras Kamiyama se reía de la desgracia del nuevo, Karin se acerco a él y le dio un gran golpe en el estomago haciendo que perdiera el aliento. Después se acerco hacia Akihito y lo tranquilizo acariciando su cabeza como lo haría una madre. En ese momento comprendí que era cierto que todas las mujeres tienen instinto maternal.

Desde ese momento nuestros momentos en la escuela se divido en las clases y en tener que defender al nuevo de Kamiyama que desde ese momento le guardo mucho rencor, realmente no entendía porque Karin se preocupaba tanto por él pero si ella iba a protegerlo yo también lo haría.

Un día Karin, le regalo a Akihito lo que ella una vez llamó su posesión más valiosa

"toma" dijo ella mientras le daba un brazalete de cuentas negras.

"¿Por qué me das esto?, Karin-chan" pregunto él.

"eres una persona importante para mí, así que quiero darte el brazalete que me regalo mi hermana" dijo ella con un rubor en las mejillas, cosa que me hizo enojar.

"gracias Karin-chan, lo cuidare muy bien" dijo él mientras se colocaba el brazalete en su brazo izquierdo.

Más tarde es día, Kamiyama le quito el brazalete a Akihito y lo arrojo al suelo

"vamos, si eres un hombre trata de detenerme" dijo él mientras se ría.

Para cuando yo trate de hacer algo, ya era muy tarde, el brazalete se había roto. En ese momento Karin lloró como nunca la había visto antes. Después Kamiyama se fue al salón riéndose.

"porque no hiciste nada" le grite a él

"y-yo, y-o" trató de decirme él, pero su forma de hablar me había cansado, así que en medio de mi ira lo golpee en la mejilla tan fuerte como pude.

"no me agradas, es más creo que nunca me agradaste. Las personas como tú me dan asco, no sé porque Karin se preocupa tanto por ti".

Cuando lo solté, Akihito salió corriendo llorando fuera del territorio de la escuela. Como no volvía las profesoras se preocuparon por él así que nos obligaron a dividirnos e ir a buscarlo.

Por desgracia en nuestro grupo se encontraba Kamiyama, yo me encontraba en el medio para evitar de que ese tipo se acercara a Karin que seguía triste por el incidente de brazalete.

Buscamos hasta que cayó la tarde pero no lo encontramos, cuando llegamos a un parque, nos dimos con la sorpresa de que se encontraba ahí, pero se veía muy mal.

En su brazo tenía una tira de tela de color rozada como si fuera una venda, y tenía varios orificios en su piel de la cual Salía un poco de sangre, sin mencionar que su improvisada venda tenía más sangre.

Antes de que siquiera llegáramos a preguntarle donde estuvo, Akihito se acerco a Kamiyama y le dio un golpe directo entre los dos ojos, dejándonos a Karin y a mí con la boca abierta. Después se subió a él y le dijo con una voz seria, que nunca había escuchado de él.

"si haces algo para que Karin-chan vuela a llorar… ¡te mato!" grito con una voz amenazadora.

Kamiyama se fue llorando y les dijo a los profesores sobre la amenaza, pero ninguno creyó la historia, después de todo no podían imaginar al llorón de Akihito hacer tal cosa.

A partir de ese momento, Akihito cambio, desde ese momento ya no lloraba y comenzó a defender a todo el que lo necesitara de gente como Kamiyama. Cuando un día le pregunte a que se dio ese gran cambio él me dijo.

"el día en que me buscaron, yo me encontré con un ángel" me dijo él con una gran sonrisa.

**NORLMAL POV**

"es realmente inesperado" decía Ritsu genuinamente sorprendida "y pensar que Akihito era un llorón cuando niño" decía tratando de contener la risa.

"no tienes que decirlo de esa manera, Ritsu-sempai" decía Akihito bajando la mirada.

"eras la clase de niño, que a las chicas les gusta consentir" tras el comentario de Mugi, las cinco chicas imaginaron apaciguar a un Akihito de 8 años, las expresiones eran varias pero se podía apreciar un predominio de satisfacción en el rostro de las chicas.

"pero también mencionaste algo de un ángel, ¿a qué te referías Akihito-san?" preguntó Azusa.

"nunca me dijiste más que eso" decía lleno de curiosidad Tetsuya.

"hasta antes que contaras esa historia, yo me había olvidado de todo eso" decía Akihito pensativo "pero ahora que lo mencionas, nunca me vengué por el golpe" decía cambiando su expresión de pensativo a molesto.

"vamos, vamos, no tienes que preocuparte por cosas del pasado" dijo Tetsuya algo asustado.

Akihito pasó varios segundos, pensativo en su asiento mientras ponía expresiones difíciles, hasta que al fin pudo recordar algo.

"creo que ya pude, recordar lo que paso ese día" dijo Akihito para después narrarles a los presentes lo sucedido.

**AKIHITO POV**

Después de que Tetsuya me demostró, lo inútil que era, Salí corriendo fuera del área de la escuela. Seguí corriendo hasta que mis pulmones no pudieron aguantar más. Cuando comencé a prestar atención a lo que me rodeaba, realice que me encontraba en un parque en el cual nunca había estado.

Además de lo terriblemente mal que me sentía por lo ocurrido con Karin-chan, ahora tenía que sumar mis deseos de llorar por no saber en dónde me encontraba.

Pase unos minutos caminando por las calles cercanas al parque, pero no logre ubicarme. Así que regrese al lugar en el que comencé y sentí como mis ojos se humedecían.

Yo me encontraba sentado debajo de un árbol con la cara sobre mis piernas, mientras pensaba asustado que es lo que podía hacer; fue en ese momento en que escuche una voz que me llamó.

"no deberías llorar niña" me decía ella mientras acariciaba mi cabeza.

"no soy una niña, soy un niño" reclamé a la persona con quien hablaba mientras alzaba mi cabeza.

Debo admitir que me quede sorprendido por unos segundos, la niña enfrente de mí era realmente bonita con una piel muy blanca y un cabello largo y negro, y usaba un vestido de una pieza de color rosado, ese momento ella realmente me parecía un ángel.

"si no eres una niña deja de llorar" me dijo ella mientras me lanzo una patada en el estomago.

La chica era realmente muy fuerte, me dejo sin aire por unos segundos. Después de la patada deje de llorar inmediatamente, tenía miedo de lo que podía hacerme si volvía a llorar.

"¿Por qué estabas llorando?" me preguntó ella después de haberse sentado a mi costado.

"l-la verdad es que me perdí" traté de decir con temor a otro golpe.

"Y eso que, yo también estoy perdida y no me ves llorando" decía ella de mala gana.

"en mi escuela había una excursión, me separe del grupo y me perdí" comenzó a contarme ella.

"bueno, no lograremos nada si no quedamos aquí" dijo ella mientras me ofrecía la mano para levantarme.

En ese momento pensé que no tenía nada que perder, así que tome su mano.

Caminé de la mano con ella por las calles cercanas al parque, pero al igual que cuando lo intente yo solo, no logramos ubicarnos.

Aun en las calles pasamos por una casa con un perro atado a una cerca, el perro inmediatamente al verme me ladro. Mi primera reacción fue la esconderme detrás de ella.

"eres realmente un cobarde" me dijo ella algo molesta.

"tu perro, no nos asustes de esa manera" le grito ella al perro que se cayó por unos segundos.

Al cabo de unos minutos volvimos al parque, y con unas pocas monedas que tenia, compre unas botellas de jugo para nosotros.

"¿Cómo te perdiste tú?" me preguntó ella para después tomar un sorbo de su jugo.

"por culpa de mi cobardía, el objeto más preciado de una amiga fue destruido" dije mientras me caían las lagrimas.

"deja de llorar" me dijo como si fuera una orden.

"lo siento"

"no puedes reparar lo que se rompió, pero puedes darle algo tuyo que sea muy valioso para ti para tratar de compensarlo" me dijo ella por primera vez sonriéndome.

No recuerdo como reaccione a sus palabras pero recuerdo que sentía mucho calor en mi rostro.

Cuando nos acabamos los jugos me levante para tirar las latas vacías a la basura, pero cuando llegue al basurero me encontré con el perro de hace unos minutos y me persiguió por el parque. Debo admitir que en mi cobardía lo único que pude hacer fue esconderme detrás de ella.

"oye tu" le dijo desafiando al perro" por más que ladres no tendré miedo" dijo ella valientemente, pero mirando con detenimiento me di cuenta que sus piernas temblaban. Cuando volví mi atención al perro este se dispuso a atacar.

El perro salto hacia ella y yo actué sin pensar.

Cuando me di cuenta, me encontraba en frente de ella y había usado mi brazo derecho para impedir el camino de los dientes del perro.

El dolor de mi brazo era insoportable y el chorro de sangre que Salía de este era peor.

"oye, te encuentras bien" me dijo algo asustada.

"si estoy bien" le dije volteando hacia ella.

"que sucede perro estúpido, sino te gusta el sabor de mi brazo, te daré a probar otra cosa" en ese momento le patee la cara con mi pierna izquierda.

El perro salió corriendo y se fue del parque. Me desplome en el suelo y vi como la sangre corría por mi brazo. Cuando voltee a verla, ella estaba rompiendo una parte de su vestido, y la enrollo en mi brazo como una venda.

"no debiste hacer eso, tu vestido era muy bonito" le dije con lastima.

"no seas idiota" me grito ella dejándome sorprendió "un vestido tiene remplazo, pero tú no" me dijo ella con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas, mientras evitaba mirarme.

Habíamos decidido irnos del parque a tratar de orientarnos otra vez. Pero antes de que pudiéramos salir, el perro había vuelto acompañado de varios más.

Me pare enfrente de ella para tratar de protegerla, pero yo estaba muy consciente de que yo solo no podría contra tantos.

Cuando un perro trato de atacarla, yo me puse entre los dos. Por la fuerza del perro los dos terminamos en el suelo.

La jauría de perros se tomo su tiempo, en morderme en todas las partes de mi cuerpo que pudieron. Mientras aguantaba las mordidas, escuchaba lo que ella me decía.

"idiota levántate"

"¿es que acaso no te duele?"

"y-ya detente" decía ella mientras lloraba

"no te preocupes, esto no es nada" le dije tratando de tranquilizarla.

Al fin los perros se cansaron de morderme y se fueron.

"eres un idiota, eres un idiota" decía ella mientras me golpeaba repetidamente.

"no es amable golpear a un herido" me queje ante ella.

"idiota, no tenias que hacer eso" decía ella mientras lloraba.

"no te preocupes" le dije mientras le acariciaba la cabeza para tranquilizarla. Era mi turno de consolarla.

Me eche en una banca y cerré los ojos para descansar. Con los ojos cerrados escuche a alguien acercase pero como estaba muy cansado no pude escucharla del todo.

",,, te estábamos buscando…"

"… ¿él está bien?...?

Lo último que me acuerdo de ese momento, era que la chica que llego era muy ruidosa.

**NORMAL POV**

Al terminar de narrar su historia, todos se quedaron callados por unos segundos hasta que Ritsu rompió el silencio.

"a decir verdad, esa chica ruidosa era yo"

"¡ehhhhh!" dijeron todos en coro.

"Gracias a esa historia, me acorde del día en que estuvimos buscando a Mio"

"eso quiere decir" volteó a mirar a su sempai que se encontraba a su lado "la niña que conocí ese día, ¡era Mio-sempai!" dijo él increíblemente sorprendido.

"pero en ese entonces actuabas completamente diferente" dijo Akihito con una expresión pensativa.

"yo puedo responder eso" intervino Ritsu.

"Mio era una chica más violenta en ese entonces" al decir eso todos voltearon a mirarla, haciendo que Mio se avergonzara "pero después de que te conoció se volvió más linda" dijo ella con cierta malicia.

"debo de agradecerte" dijo Tetsuya a Mio "de no ser por ti, Akihito hubiera sido un niño llorón"

"no es nada, además no me acuerdo nada de ese entonces "dijo ella apenada.

El encargado de la tienda se acerco a la mesa.

"Kita-kun, tengo un problema" dijo este.

"este hombre es Maruyama Keitaro es el encargado y un viejo amigo" le introdujo Tetsuya a todos.

"¿Cuál es el problema?"

"la banda que contrate no va a poder venir y no sé qué hacer" decía el encargado muy preocupado.

Tetsuya volteo y le lanzo una mirada hacia Touma y Akihito.

"¿Qué piensan?" dijo Tetsuya con una sonrisa.

"está bien" dijo Touma cerrando su libro.

"si no hay de otra" dijo Akihito quejándose mientras se levantaba y ponía su bajo al hombro.

"¿Qué está pasando?" preguntó Azusa

"estas apunto de escucharnos tocar, Nakano-san" le respondió Tetsuya.

En el centro del escenario los tres chicos se preparaban para tocar. Akihito y Tetsuya afinaban sus instrumentos y Touma probaba la batería que tenía en frente.

"¿Cómo creen que toquen?" pregunto Ritsu

"la vez que tocamos con Akihito-san, lo hizo muy bien" comentó Mugi

"tendremos que ver como tocan los tres juntos" dijo al final Azusa.

Las luces se habían apagado y toda la atención del público se centro en los chicos del pequeño escenario.

La canción comenzó con Akihito cantando sin el acompañamiento de los demás instrumentos.

_**De todas formas, quería escapar de una ciudad como esta**_

_**Así, mientras todavía estaba oscuro, nos fuimos por un camino sin gente**_

Después la batería de Touma se introdujo, y le siguió la guitarra de Tetsuya.

_**¿Hacia dónde debo ir**__**  
><strong>__**para continuar hacia el futuro?**__**  
><strong>__**No lo supe, simplemente corría...**__**  
><strong>__**junto a ti.**_

_La guitarra, la batería y el bajo seguían un ritmo tranquilo._

_**¿Puedes oírme?**__**  
><strong>__**Y hasta la voz que hice con todas mis fuerzas**__**  
><strong>__**se aleja siempre marchitada...**__**  
><strong>__**Estoy orientado a ti.**_

_Después de esa estrofa la velocidad del ritmo se hizo mucho más rápida._

_**Antes que el orden del verano se torne salvaje**__**  
><strong>__**Tuve la esperanza toda de tenerlo**__**  
><strong>__**Como la luz del destello**__**  
><strong>__**que iluminó el futuro**__****_

_**Hey! ¿A dónde voy? Iré a cualquier parte **__**  
><strong>__**Nuestras manos estaban ajustadamente apretadas**__**  
><strong>__**Yo estaba ahí, tú estabas ahí**__**  
><strong>__**El día que todo comenzó.**__****_

_**¿A dónde voy? . Iré a cualquier parte **__**  
><strong>__**Nuestras manos estaban ajustadamente apretadas**__**  
><strong>__**Yo estaba ahí, tú estabas ahí**__**  
><strong>__**El día que todo comenzó.**_

La canción había terminado y el público había quedad satisfecho. Algunas chicas se acercaron con la intención de conocerlos mejor. Pero a diferencia de Tetsuya quien se tomaba su tiempo con ellas. Akihito las ignoró completamente.

"¿Por qué las ignoraste?" pregunto Ritsu una vez Akihito se había acercado a la mesa.

"yo no soy como Tetsuya" declaró Akihito al sentarse.

Cuando Tetsuya se despidió de las chicas, junto con Touma regresó a la mesa.

"es una buena canción, ¿pero no es muy corta?" preguntó Azusa.

"esa es la primera canción que Akihito compuso" respondió Tetsuya.

"no era necesario que dijeras eso" dijo algo avergonzado Akihito.

"a decir verdad, él compuso esa canción poco después de haber conocido a la niña que resulto ser Akiyama-san" se volteo a ver a Mio con una sonrisa diabólica en sus labios "si no me equivoco ella fue su primer…" antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, Akihito le cerró la boca con un golpe al estomago.

"hay ciertas cosas que no debes decir" dijo él poniendo una sonrisa inocente.

El comentario de Tetsuya y la reacción de Akihito causo gran confusión y curiosidad en las chicas en especial en Mio.

Al ver que ya era muy tarde las chicas se despidieron y precedía a retirarse.

"Inuhito-kun, ¿no vienes con nosotras?" pregunto Yui.

"lo siento pero tengo cosas que discutir con ellos "dijo Akihito mientras señalaba a sus viejos amigos.

"nos vemos mañana" se despido ella.

Pasando unos minutos después que las chicas se fueran, Akihito decidió irse. Antes de que saliera por la puerta Tetsuya lo detuvo.

"¿Qué sucede?" Pregunto Akihito

"no te has dado cuenta, ¿verdad?"

"¿de qué?"

"realmente eres un idiota" dijo Tetsuya para después suspirar.

"a que viene eso" respondió molesto

"te voy a decir esto así que escúchame bien" dijo Tetsuya como si le hablara a un niño.

Akihito se limito a asentir

"tú le gustas a esas 5 chicas"

"otra vez con eso" dijo el algo molesto

"no, piensa en eso" dijo él para después votarlo de la cafetería.

El no quería pensar en eso, pero el comentario de Tetsuya realmente despertó su interés, era acaso posible que alguien del club estuviera interesada en él, se preguntó Akihito antes de irse a dormir.

**OTRO CAPITULO QUE SE ACABA, Y SIN DARME CUENTA SE VOLVIO INCREIBLEMENTE LARGO**


	9. Dulce pesadilla

**ESTE EPISODIO SE ME OCURRIO HACE POCO, PERO SENTI QUE NO COMBINABA CON LO QUE TENIA PLANEADO PARA EL CAMPAMENTO, ASI QUE SE LOS DEJO AQUÍ, DISFRUTENLO**

Cuando Akihito abrió los ojos, se percato que ya no se encontraba en su habitación. En lugar de eso se encontraba en un enorme lugar, el parecía estar en un estrado y desde su punto de vista podía ver unas bancas alineadas una detrás de otra, dejando un camino en el medio que terminaba en un puerta, la única luz que se podía ver, era la luz que atravesaba las enormes lunas de colores que hacía que estas se tornaran del mismo color de las lunas. Si, cuando Akihito termino de observar el entorno se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en una iglesia. Un rápido examen a su persona le mostro que usaba un traje elegante de color negro, una corbata de moño amarraba el cuello de su camisa su cabello estaba atado en una ceremonial cola de caballo con una cita del mismo color del traje.

Akihito asustado miró por todos lados, hasta que aliviado encontró a su amigo de la infancia vestido elegantemente al igual que él.

"oi, Tetsuya ¿Por qué estamos en una iglesia?, ¿Por qué estamos vestidos así?" preguntó tan rápido que casi no se podía entender lo que decía.

"entiendo que estas nervioso, después de todo este es un gran día" dijo él ignorando completamente las preguntas de Akihito.

"¿a qué te refieres con un gran día?" preguntó aun asustado.

"nos pediste específicamente a nosotros que te apoyáramos en este día" decía aun tranquilo Tetsuya.

"¿Quiénes?" pregunto confundido.

"mira" le dijo Tetsuya mientras apuntaba con su dedo más allá del hombro de Akihito.

Al voltear pudo ver a Touma en el altar, usaba una túnica negra, una cruz de plata y en vez de su habitual libro llevaba una biblia.

"¿Qué está haciendo? "Preguntaba increíblemente sorprendido.

"pero si fuiste tú quien le pidió que precediera la ceremonia" explicaba él

"¿Qué ceremonia?"

"¿no es obvio?" decía Tetsuya sin entender la confusión de su amigo.

"no" respondió Akihito.

Tetsuya coloco su brazo en el hombro de Akihito y le murmuro al oído.

"hoy te vas a casar"

"¿¡Qué yo que!" grito asustado.

Cuando quiso preguntar más acerca de la locura que se le acababa de comunicar, la marcha nupcial comenzó, cosa que le extraño ya que hasta ese momento no había visto ningún órgano. La puerta principal de la iglesia se abrió dejando entrar a una pequeña chica, usaba un vestido no muy largo de color blanco, la falda era abultada y parecía estar hecha de varias capas, usaba unos guantes blancos que casi le llegaban hasta el hombro, también tenía el cabello atado en una sola cola hacia la izquierda y el velo, que tapaba su rostro, tenía unas rosas de color rosa.

Akihito estaba asustado mientras miraba como la chica se acercaba, cada paso que ella daba le hacía preguntarse ¿Cómo llego él a esa situación? Y ¿Quién era esa chica?

Cuando la chica llegó hasta él, Akihito pudo notar la diferencia de tamaños y casi por instinto le quito el velo, al ver el rostro de la chica se quedo más que sorprendido. Su compañera de clase, del club y guitarrista se encontraba enfrente de él. Nakano Azusa con rubor en las mejillas lo miraba con una expresión de vergüenza.

"¿Qué sucede aquí?, Azusa-san" preguntó él.

"no me llames Azusa-san, después de todo a partir de hoy voy a ser tú esposa" decía ella con una dulce voz, cosa que solo aterró más a Akihito.

Antes que pudiera responderle, Touma dio comienzo a la ceremonia.

"queridos hermanos, nos encontramos aquí hoy para unir en santo matrimonio a este hombre y a esta mujer"

Akihito por su lado temblaba no por la emoción sino por el terror que le provocaba esta situación. Touma siguió con la ceremonia.

"hay alguien presente que sepa de una razón por la cual no se deba llevar a cabo esta ceremonia"

"¡esperen un momento!" grito una voz que venía de una puerta que hasta en ese entonces Akihito no había notado.

De esa puerta salió una Ritsu que al igual que Azusa usaba un vestido blanco pero este era mucho más simple, la falda era corta como una minifalda, los guantes no pasaban de su muñeca y su velo era una versión de su diadema mezclada con un velo.

"¿Ritsu-sempai?" preguntó Akihito cada vez más confundido, mientras que Ritsu se acercaba velozmente hacia el altar.

"no puedo permitir que hagas esto, Azusa-chan" le dijo como una orden a su Kohai.

"¿Por qué te metes ahora sempai?" decía Azusa increíblemente molesta.

"realmente no pensabas que eras la única, ¿no es verdad?" después de decir esto hecho a Azusa a un lado y se colgó del cuello de Akihito.

"¿te parece si continuamos con la ceremonia?" le preguntó ella con una voz que Akihito jamás había escuchado de ella. Con una mirada Ritsu le dio a entender a Touma que podía continuar con la ceremonia. Pero antes de que pudiera proseguir alguien más intervino.

"¡eso es injusto Ritsu!" reclamó alguien detrás de Akihito. Cuando este volteo se encontró con una Mio también vestida de novia. Ella usaba un vestido clásico, con los guantes blancos que pasaban de su antebrazo, una falda larga con unos grabados en una tela diferente sin mencionar una cola increíblemente larga, el velo parecía estar atado a su cabello por una sola rosa roja y un elemento que llamó mucho la atención de Akihito fue que ella tuviera una cruz de plata como collar, colgada a su cuello con una cadena que parecía ser también de plata.

"¡Mio-sempai también!" gritó él.

Mio lo tomo del brazo y lo jalo hacia ella, alejándola de Ritsu.

"no voy a permitir que esto siga" decía ella mientras seguía aferrada al brazo de Akihito.

"no tienes ningún voto aquí" le respondió Ritsu mientras trataba de separarlos. Después de unos pocos intentos se rindió pero en su rostro se dibujo una diabólica sonrisa

"Después de todo Akihito-kun ya me eligió a mi "decía ella triunfante.

"¿Qué te hace pensar eso, Ritsu-sempai?" protestaba Azusa mientras se acercaba a los 3 cerca al altar.

"¡¿Por qué crees eso?" reclamaba Mio mientras trataba de recuperar a Akihito.

"él ya hace tiempo me pidió matrimonio" decía triunfante.

Akihito recordó que ciertamente el ya había dicho eso, pero fue algo de momento que surgió después de probar la comida de su sempai, él no lo decía enserio.

"¡eso no importa!" gritaron en coro Mio y Azusa.

"no sean malas perdedoras" decía con malicia.

"Después de todo" continuo Ritsu" Mio solo te cargo por el distrito comercial y a ti Azusa-chan…" se quedo pensativa unos segundos "no hay nada que pueda decir de ti"

Después de ese comentario Azusa se encontraba más que furiosa, por su parte Akihito se alejaba, sin darles la espalda, lentamente de la pelea de las tres chicas mientras pensaba

"(¿qué demonios pasa aquí?)"

"Inuhito-kun, Inuhito-kun" escucho que lo llamaban repetidas veces. Al voltear se encontró con Yui.

"ellas van a seguir así por un buen rato, mejor vámonos de aquí" le sugirió ella.

Akihito no sabía qué era lo que sucedía, pero si alguien iba ofrecerle ayuda él la aceptaría gustosamente.

Los dos corrieron hasta salir de la iglesia. Para su sorpresa se dio cuenta de que se encontraban en medio de la nada, puesto que la iglesia se encontraba en medio de un bosque. Cuando pensó que habría forma de salir de ese lugar, se percató que no muy lejos de él había estacionado un convertible rojo, junto con Yui se acerco al auto y al volante de este se encontraba otra persona familiar para él.

Dentro del auto se encontraba Ui, quien usaba un vestido del mismo rojo que el auto.

"ya se estaban tardando mucho" dijo un poco cansada

"Ui-san, ¿Por qué estas vestida así?" preguntó Akihito mientras se acercaba al auto"

"es obvio" dijo ella con una sonrisa en el rostro. Akihito volteo para espera lo que ella iba a decir.

"soy la dama de honor"

"¿dama de honor?" decía él confundido.

"si, de onee-chan"

"¿ha?" decía confundido, teniendo un mal presentimiento volteo hacia Yui.

Él no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora, pero Yui también usaba un vestido blanco. Su vestido era uno de los más sencillos que había visto durante esta locura, un vestido largo de una pieza sin adornos, no usaba guantes como las otras y como soporte del velo tenía una rosa blanca. Akihito estaba sorprendido, el vestido era simple pero resaltaba enormemente la belleza de su sempai.

Mientras trataba de articular palabras, el viento se había puesto violento y el ruido de un motor abarcaba el cielo.

Cuando subió la mirada, un helicóptero negro sobrevolaba su cabeza. El helicóptero aterrizo y de él bajaron dos hombres fornidos vestidos de negro con lestes del mismo color, después de ellos Mugi salió, usando a los dos hombres como apoyo bajo del helicóptero.

Una vez ella había tocado tierra los dos hombres subieron al helicóptero y se marcharon tan rápido como llegaron. Ella se acerco a Akihito y con una sonrisa en su rostro lo saludó.

"buenas noches, Akihito-san"

Pero Akihito no la escuchaba, él solo podía pensar en el hecho de que también Mugi usaba un vestido que ya para ese momento no quería ver.

La falda del vestido estaba hecha de varias capas, siendo las ultimas de una tela transparente, unos guantes hechos de seda que apenas pasaban de sus muñecas, un collar hecho de perlas con una Rosa amarilla como extra, su cabello estaba recogido por un sujetador también hecho de rosas amarillas y el velo parecía ser del mismo material de la ultima capa de la falda.

Al igual que con Yui, el vestido de Mugi lo había dejado impresionado.

"ya estoy aquí, Akihito-san" le dijo tiernamente mientras tomaba la mano de Akihito y la ponía en su mejilla.

"espera tu turno Mugi-chan" decía Yui algo enojada pero con cierto toque infantil en su voz.

"así es, Mugi-sempai, deberías esperar tu turno" gritaba Azusa acompañada de Mio y Ritsu.

Las chicas que habían quedado atrás ahora se encontraban corriendo hacia ellos.

"yo llegue primero" gritaron las recién llegadas. Para después mirarse las unas a las otras.

Yui jaló a Akihito del brazo hacia ella y grito tan fuerte para que todas la oyeran.

"Inuhito-kun es mío, incluso ya hemos dormido juntos"

Eso no era del todo mentira pensaba Akihito, aun recuerda muy bien el momento que después de haberla cargado hasta su cuarto, ella aun dormida lo atrajo hacia ella.

"¡eso no es nada!" intervino Mugi uniéndose a la guerra. "nosotros ya nos hemos besado" proclamo orgullosa.

Todas las chicas se quedaron calladas por unos segundos hasta que Ritsu proclamó

"eso no es ningún problema, tan solo tenemos que igualar el marcador"

"es verdad" dijeron al mismo tiempo las chicas restantes

"¿Qué están diciendo?" decía asustado Akihito.

Ritsu acerco a Akihito hacia ella, pero Yui lo tomó de vuelta, antes de Yui pudiera hacer algo Azusa se lo quito, Mio se acerco por atrás y cuando estaba a punto de hacer contacto con sus labios, fue empujada por Mugi.

Mientras Akihito era jalado de un lugar a otro, pensaba aterrado.

"(¿Qué demonios es esto?)"

Miro al cielo y como si alzara una oración a un dios invisible grito con todas sus fuerzas

"¡FUKOU DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (que desgracia)"

Akihito se encontraba en su cama, su cuerpo y su pijama estaban cubiertos de sudor y por lo que veía en la ventana y el reloj de su cuarto aun era de madrugada.

"tan solo fue un sueño" dijo increíblemente aliviado

"todo es culpa de Tetsuya, por decir esas cosas raras cuando me estaba yendo de la cafería ayer "decía molesto

"juró que cuando lo vea lo golpeare justo en el estomago" decía aun consumido por la ira.

Fue al baño a cercarse el sudor y después de cambiarse al piyama se echo otra vez en su cama, miro el reloj y dijo.

"aun tengo unas horas antes de encontrarme con las demás"

Atribuyendo, a lo que él llamo un mal sueño, a las imprudentes palabras de su amigo, cerró los ojos mientras que en silencio rogaba al mismo dios que lo salvo en el sueño, que no volviera a tener un sueño parecido.

**AQUÍ ACABA OTRO EPISODIO, LAMENTO QUE SEA MUY CORTO**


	10. Campamento de entrenamiento parte 1

**UN NUEVO ESPISODIO, Y EL PRIMERO DE LAS TRES PARTES QUE FORMARA EL CAMPAMENTO DE ENTRENAMIENTO**

El ruido del despertador llenaba toda la habitación, pero no habiendo pasado siquiera unos segundos Akihito lo apagó, sus ojos estaban rojos y tenia ojeras, era bastante evidente que no había logrado conciliar el sueño. El sueño de la noche anterior no lo había dejado cerrar un ojo y faltando tan poco para la hora del encuentro con el resto del club, decidió levantarse.

Después de haber salido de la ducha, buscó la ropa que usaría en el campamento, supuso que a pesar de ir a una casa en la playa, en las noches debido a brisa marina era muy probable que hiciera frio.

Buscó en su armario una chaqueta, cuando en el fondo del mismo colgando como si fuera otra chaqueta más se encontraba una cruz de plata, atada con una cadena también de plata, la tomó en sus manos y la observó por unos segundos.

"se me había olvidado que estaba aquí" se dijo así mismo.

"… el ultimo recuerdo de mi abuela…" dijo casi como un susurro.

Una cruz de plata que la abuela de Akihito le había dado un día antes de que esta muriera.

"(estará contigo en vez de mí)" le había dicho ella.

Tras observarla unos segundos, recordó el sueño de la noche anterior. En su sueño Mio también usaba una cruz de plata muy parecida a la que ahora él tenía en sus manos. Sin pensar mucho en ello decidió llevarse la cruz con él.

"(Tal vez sea mi amuleto para hoy)" pensó

Estando sus padres todavía dormidos, pensó que sería una buena idea que para variar no tuvieran que preocuparse por su desayuno. Camino por la casa sobre la punta de los pies, para evitar despertarlos; miró dentro de su billetera y notó que no tenía suficiente para poder pagarse siquiera un café.

"no queda de otra" dijo en voz baja. Aun de puntillas entro en la habitación de sus padres, tratando de no hacer ruido se acerco a la billetera de su padre y tomó un poco de dinero.

"no se preocupen, lo devolveré" dijo en voz baja para salir tan silenciosamente como entro.

Entró a una tienda cercana, donde compró un bento y un jugo de vegetales, una vez salía de la tienda se encontró con un rostro familiar. Aun en piyama se encontraba Tetsuya con un rostro soñoliento.

"oh, buenos días Akihito" lo saludó después de darse cuenta de quien estaba enfrente de él.

Akihito se tomó unos segundos para pensar, la promesa que se hizo así mismo la noche anterior volvió a su cabeza. Sin siquiera saludarlo conecto un golpe en el estomago a su amigo de la infancia.

"buenos días" dijo con gran naturalidad

Tetsuya arrodillado en el suelo, le reclamaba, molesto por la indiferencia de su amigo ante el golpe recibido, mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

"¿Por qué fue eso?"

Akihito volteo y con una mirada que hubiera intimidado a cualquiera le dijo.

"tú ya sabes porque"

El comentario de Akihito había dejado confundido a Tetsuya, quien vio como su amigo se alejaba de él sin esperar una respuesta.

Akihito tenía miedo que le preguntaran por sus ojos, así que los camufló con unos lentes de sol que había puesto en su mochila con anterioridad. Llegó a la parada de autobús, que también era el punto de reunión, donde ya las chicas del club lo esperaban.

Ritsu y Mio usaban unos shorts una camiseta simple, además de sus mochilas con la ropa a usar durante el campamento; Yui y Mugi usaban un vestido de una pieza, Yui un vestido rosado con un estampado de cereza en un extremo, mientras que Mugi usaba un vestido de color celeste claro, por su lado Azusa usaba una camiseta sin mangas y unos pantalones cortos color café, además que tanto Mio, Yui y Azusa llevaban sus instrumentos al hombro.

Mientras se acercaba, por unos instantes le pareció a él, que las chicas usaban los mismos vestidos de novia que lo habían atormentado en su sueño, por lo cual movió frenéticamente la cabeza de un lado al otro, al volver a mirar agradeció que tan solo haya sido una alucinación causada por su falta de sueño

"buenos días" dijo el recién llegado.

"buenos días" le contestaron todas menos Ritsu.

"¡llegas tarde!" dijo rápidamente Ritsu mientras se acercaba a la cara de Akihito y lo observo por unos segundos en silencio

"¿Por qué usas lentes de sol?" pregunto ella con curiosidad.

"solo pensé que los necesitaría para hoy" dijo Akihito tratando de alejar la mirada de su sempai y rogaba que no pudiera ver a través de las lentes oscuras.

"¿te encuentras bien?" le pregunto Mio al ver que su Kohai se veía un poco pálido.

"n-no es nada Mio-sempai" dijo un poco nervioso

Se subieron al bus y solo habiendo espacio para dos personas por asiento, Akihito se sentó al lado de Azusa, ella se veía muy inquieta y por curiosidad le preguntó.

"¿te encuentras bien?"

"si, es solo que estoy algo emocionada" dijo ella con una gran sonrisa.

"nuestra sempai tocan muy bien juntas y seguro que hoy vernos como practican… apuesto que practicaremos mucho" continuó ella aun emocionada.

Habiendo estado ya por algún tiempo en el club de música ligera, y si Akihito había aprendido algo en ese tiempo era que las practicas no eran precisamente la actividad por excelencia; a pesar de tener a Mio y Azusa para incentivar a las practicas, él podía contar sin usar sus 10 dedos de las manos, las practicas serias que habían tenido

"(¿Cómo es entonces que tocan tan bien juntas?)" Sé preguntó él

Unos asientos más adelante Ritsu y Mio tenían su propia conversación.

"ah" decía Ritsu estirándose "no puedo esperar para llegar"

"no crees que te estás relajando demasiado" dijo Mio tratando de regañar a su poca dedicad amiga.

"vamos, Mio tienes que relajarte" decía Ritsu despreocupada

"no podemos" dijo con seriedad "este año tenemos que esforzarnos más"

"cambiando de tema" dijo Ritsu tranquilamente "¿Qué piensas hacer?"

"a que te refieres" dijo sin saber de que hablaba Ritsu.

"cambiaste un traje de una pieza por otro de dos piezas, cuando mencione a Akihito-kun el otro día" decía aun con tranquilidad.

"e-eso no tiene nada que ver con Akihito-san" dijo ella mientras agachaba su mirada tratando de ocultar un ligero rubor en sus mejillas

"(puede ponerse interesante)" pensó Ritsu, pero al igual que cuando le pregunto a Mugi por lo que paso en el parque de diversiones, su curiosidad estaba mesclada con una presión en su pecho que parecía hacerse más fuerte y que inquietaba a la joven de la diadema.

Llegando a su destino y caminando unos cuantos metros más llegaron a una casa, que al contemplarla dejo a todos sin palabras.

"¡es más grande que la de hace un año!" exclamó Ritsu

"¿esta es la casa de verano que no pudiste conseguir el año pasado?" pregunto Yui

"lo siento pero esa, tampoco pude conseguirla este año" se disculpaba Mugi.

"puede que sea pequeña pero nos tendremos que conformar" continuó.

"(¡hay una casa más grande!)" Pensaron al mismo tiempo Yui y Ritsu.

Seria impreciso llamarla casa, la palabra mansión le quedaba mejor, tenía una base de piedra y una gran balcón donde se podía ver unos muebles para el jardín y del mismo daba una amplia vista del cristalino mar; a pesar que la casa no poesía dos pisos, era muy fácil que pudiera alojar cómodamente a 6 jóvenes.

Yui y Ritsu dejaron sus maletas y se precipitaron hacia el mar.

"¡vamos a divertirnos!" gritaron las dos

"¡esperen un momento!" les grito Mio

"la diversión viene después de practicar" continuo

"¿eh?" dijo Ritsu inflando sus mejillas

"quiero jugar" reclamaba Yui con el mismo gesto que Ritsu.

"bien, sometámoslo a votación" dijo Mio

"yo voto por ensayar primero" dijo ella

"¡jugar primero!" dijeron Yui y Ritsu.

"voto por ensayar" dio su opinión Azusa.

"yo también "dijo Akihito

Todos voltearon a ver a la única que faltaba votar.

"quiero jugar" dijo tranquilamente Mugi.

Estando empatados decidieron resolverlo con piedra, papel o tijera. Representando el lado de los que querían jugar salió Mugi y de los que querían practicar salió Akihito, pero debido a su cansancio las reacciones de Akihito eran lentas causando su derrota.

Akihito, quien tenía el traje de baño debajo de su ropa, se había dirigido a la playa primero, en sus manos llevaba una silla plegable, una sombrilla, unas toallas, una pelota de playa y unos flotadores ; en verdad era impresiónate como alguien era capaz de poder ver llevando en sus brazos toda esa carga.

Escogió un punto cualquiera, y arrojo toda su carga al suelo.

"tsk, Ritsu-sempai" dijo quejándose "tratarme como su mula de carga"

Antes de que saliera Ritsu lo había detenido y le pregunto si podía llevar unas cosas que había traído. Para cuando Akihito se dio cuenta, estaba cargando todo el equipaje del club, y si no fuera por que se lo pidieron las chicas del club, hubiera rechazado la petición inmediata.

"(tengo que ser bueno con las chicas)"pensó él para calmarse.

"parece que es bueno tener a una chico en el club" decía Ritsu mientras se despedía con un tono burlón.

"(tengo que ser bueno con las chicas)" repitió una y otra vez en su cabeza como si tratara de convencerse.

Una vez que Akihito se había instalado, se acercó al cristalino mar, una vez enfrente de él se quito los lentes de sol y observo sus ojos por unos segundos.

"Tal vez debería tratar de dormir un poco" se dijo así mismo después de contemplar sus ojeras.

Akihito se sentó en la silla plegable, arriba de él, protegiéndolo del sol, estaba una sombrilla, la toalla estaba extendida en la arena y encima de esta se encontraban los flotadores y la pelota de playa. Debido al cansancio Akihito cayó en el sueño rápidamente, no pasaron ni unos minutos cuando su celular sonó

"¿Quién es?" contestó aun soñoliento.

"¡es todo lo que tienes que decir después de esta mañana!" le gritó Tetsuya desde el auricular.

"¿ah…?" balbuceo él.

"el golpe al estomago de esta mañana" dijo aun molesto

"ah eso, te lo merecías" dijo Akihito una vez despierto.

"¿qué hice yo?" pregunto confundido y molesto

"si no fuera por lo que dijiste ayer no hubiera tenido esa horrible pesadilla" le grito Akihito de vuelta.

"que pesadilla, cuéntame" decía Tetsuya lleno de curiosidad.

Akihito dudó por un momento, aunque él creía que su sueño fue influenciado por las palabras de su amigo y que tal vez él siendo su mejor amigo seria la persona más adecuada con quien discutir ese sueño, se sentía muy incomodo hablar al respecto.

"pues veras…" comenzó él

En los minutos que duró la conversación, Akihito narró su sueño sin olvidar mencionar todos los detalles que pudiera recordar.

"JAJAJAJAJAJA" se escuchaba la risa de Tetsuya a través del celular.

"¡ya cállate de una vez!"

"jajaja… lo siento… es que es tan gracioso…" trató de decir Tetsuya.

"quieres ponerte serio de una vez" le exigió

"muy bien, muy bien" dijo tranquilizándose "pero no puedes negar que para un tercero, este problema es muy divertido" dijo pareciendo disfrutar el momento.

Sintiendo que la paciencia de su amigo se acababa, Tetsuya comenzó a tomarse su problema en serio.

"¿no crees que el sueño pudo ser una señal?" le pregunto él

"¿de qué?" respondió Akihito la pregunta con otra pregunta.

"ah…" suspiro Tetsuya "que algo te pudiera suceder con alguna de esas chicas de tu club" dijo con paciencia a su aparente ciego amigo.

"imposible, imposible" dijo sin siquiera considerar aquella posibilidad.

"parece que no me entiendes" suspiro él "bueno es tu problema" dijo para después colgar.

"espe…" trato de decir Akihito.

"realmente no me fuiste de utilidad" dijo expresando su enfado hacia su celular.

Junto con la llamada, el cansancio de Akihito se había ido, se acercó al cristalino mar y después de quitarse los lentes se observo por unos segundos; sus ojeras, a pesar de ser aun visibles lo eran mucho menos que esa mañana, aparentemente los minutos de sueño que tuvo antes de la llamada de Tetsuya, le habían devuelto un poco de energía, lo suficiente para durar el día, al menos eso deseó.

De repente, mientras seguía observando el mar, su visión se tornó oscura y junto a esta sensación lo acompaño la suavidad del tacto femenino en sus ojos.

"¿Quién soy?" preguntó una voz que él conocía muy bien. Quitando las manos que cubrían sus ojos, se volteó y respondió.

"¿Qué haces, Yui-sempai?"

"ahh, me descubriste fácilmente" decía ella inocentemente al tiempo que daba unos pasos atrás. Una vez Yui estuvo alejada de él, Akihito pudo observarla mejor, al ver que su kohai la miraba con detenimiento, preguntó.

"¿me veo bien?"

El traje de baño de Yui era uno de dos piezas de un color azul marino, la parte inferior tenía la apariencia de falda. Tal vez en una situación normal, entre personas de su edad, este momento podría ser algo vergonzoso e incomodo, pero para Yui y Akihito parecía tan natural como una escena entre hermanos.

"si, se te ve muy bien" declaró alzando su pulgar como signo de aprobación.

"que reacción tan pobre" se quejo Ritsu detrás de él.

Al voltear vio a Ritsu y a Mugi. Ritsu, quien estaba más cerca de él, también usaba un traje de baño de dos piezas de color blanco a diferencia de Yui, la parte inferior de su traje baño era al estilo tradicional, a demás que cambio su diadema de color amarillo por una negra: un poco más atrás se encontraba Mugi, con un traje de dos piezas de color amarillo, siendo la parte inferior tapada con una tela floreada, además de tener el cabello atado en los extremos formando dos pequeñas colas que caían enfrente de ella.

La reacción de Akihito ante Ritsu, fue casi la misma que tuvo con Yui, no hubo vergüenza ni incomodidad.

"te ves muy bien Ritsu-sempai" declaró alegremente Akihito.

"gracias" le respondió ella con las mismas energías, pero a pesar que ella se veía tan tranquila y natural, por dentro se sentía feliz y complacida con la respuesta de su Kohai.

Con Mugi, la situación fue algo distinta. Debido a la experiencia en el parque de diversiones, estaba consciente del atractivo de la ojou-sama, él no llegaba a comprender el por qué era tan diferente el impacto que ella le causaba, cuando cambiaba de su acostumbrado uniforme, por otras ropas.

"t-te queda muy bien Mugi-sempai" su voz estaba quebrada, su cara estaba sonrojada y luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para no mirar a su sempai, deseo que al parecer sus ojos no querían respetar.

"Gracias Akihito-san" dijo Mugi regalando una natural y refrescante sonrisa, ella desvío su mirada hacia Ritsu y sin palabras trató de decir.

"voy ganando"

"no te confíes" le respondió Ritsu con el mismo gesto.

"deja de ser obstinada sempai"

"pero no estoy preparada"

Akihito volteó una vez más y observo a las dos chicas que aun no había visto, en una escena que él consideraba peculiar, se encontraba Azusa, quien usaba un traje de una pieza de color rosado y en la parte inferior un adorno parecido a una falda, mientras jalaba a una nerviosa Mio con el cabello atado en un moño, de la cual no se podía ver el traje de baño ya que usaba una chaqueta para cubrirse.

Azusa tuvo que jalar a Mio hasta llegar con los demás, Akihito observó a Azusa por unos minutos, al darse ella cuenta se puso algo nerviosa.

"¿Qué estas mirando?" le dijo ella evitando encontrase con la mirada de Akihito

"nada" respondió él sin ningún tipo de emoción perceptible. Ante una respuesta que no la satisface ella pensó furiosa.

"(¡¿Qué clase de reacción es esa!)"

Después de las 'pocas palabras' que le dedico a Azusa, Akihito se concentro en Mio quien temblaba tímidamente al ver que su kohai le había dedicado su atención.

La conversación que tuvo con el resto de las chicas volvió a su cabeza.

**FLASHBACK**

"¿Qué tal si hacemos esto parte de la diversión?" sugirió malévolamente Ritsu. Ella se encontraba en la casa (mansión) junto con las demás chicas que se preparaban para ponerse su traje de baño.

"¿a qué te refieres, Ritsu-sempai?" pregunto Azusa mientras sacaba su traje de baño de su maleta.

"Qué tal si hacemos un concurso, para ver quien se ve mejor en el traje de baño" declaró enérgicamente Ritsu.

"no suena mal" comentó Yui.

"¿Cuál es el premio para el ganador?" preguntó Mugi uniéndose a la conversación

"uhmm" pensó Ritsu por unos segundos "que tal que las perdedoras tendrán que comprar los ingredientes para la cena"

"me gusta esa idea" agregó Yui

"¿Quién será el juez?" preguntó Mugi quine parecía tomárselo en serio

"que sea Akihito-kun" al mencionar al kohai de la cola de caballo tanto Azusa y Mio quienes ignoraban el ridículo juego, prestaron atención "que sus reacciones al vernos sean el indicador" continuo Ritsu.

"¿no deberíamos detenerlas Mio-sempai?" preguntó Azusa.

"no creo que pase nada malo" dijo ella dudando de sus propias palabras.

"además" quiso agregar Ritsu" quien llegue en primer lugar tendrá un premio especial de mi parte"

**FIN FLASHBACK**

"vamos Mio, quítatelo de una vez" decía Ritsu al tiempo que trataba de quitarle la chaqueta

"e-espera Ritsu" dijo Mio al tratar de defenderse, pero el forcejeo no duro demasiado, ya que al cabo de unos segundos, Ritsu llego a quitarle la chaqueta.

Mio llevaba puesto lo que en la tienda había sido su segunda opción, un traje de baño de dos piezas de color negro.

Akihito se había quedado sin palabras, lo único que hizo fue contemplar a su sempai con una expresión en blanco.

"n-no me mires demasiado" decía Mio al tiempo que evitaba tener contacto visual con Akihito, y cubría lo que podía usando sus brazos. El acto de timidez de Mio solo intensifico lo hermosa que era, Akihito quería desviar su mirada pero por más que intentara sus ojos se reusaban a obedecerlo, para salir de esa situación Akihito trató de inventar una escusa.

"y-ya q-que todas e-están aquí, y-yo iré a nadar un rato" decía increíblemente nervioso y tartamudeando mientras se dirija a toda prisa hacia el mar.

Silenciosamente Ritsu se acerco hacia Mio, y levantándole la mano proclamo

"¡la ganadora!"

Yui, Mugi y Ritsu aplaudían entusiastamente mientras que Azusa se limitaba a hacer lo mismo, mientras se preguntaba si todo esto sirvió de algo.

Akihito había pasado varios minutos nadando en el mar, rogando que con el agua fría pudiera calmar su cabeza, para cuando regreso a la orilla su cuerpo estaba tan cansado como si hubiera corrido una maratón. Miro a todos lados para ver que había sido de las chicas del club.

En la playa se encontraban sentadas, en el campamento improvisado que Akihito había armado, Mio y Mugi que parecían estar absorbidas en una conversación y al lado de ellas una aburrida Azusa que solo miraba como Yui y Ritsu jugaban en el mar con una pelota de playa

Yui y Ritsu se acercaron a Azusa que parecía estar molesta por lo relajado que se comportaban

"(no se supone que este campamento era para ensayar)" pensó

"Azu-nyan, ven a jugar con nosotras"

"no gracias" le respondió inflando las mejillas como una niña cuando hace un berrinche. Después de insistir un rato las dos sempai se rindieron y volvieron su atención al mar.

"(que está haciendo Azusa-san)" fue lo primero que cruzo la mente de Akihito tras ver esa escena. Se dirigió hacia ella y se sentó a su lado.

"segura que no quieres ir con las sempai" preguntó Akihito

"estoy bien, se supone que este iba a ser un campamento de entrenamiento no un viaje a la playa" decía ella quejándose, pero mirando a los ojos de su compañera, Akihito pudo darse cuenta que estaba mintiendo.

"tsk" dijo él irritado

Akihito tomó un balde de entre las cosas que había traído, lo llevo al mar y lo lleno con agua de mar después volvió al lado de Azusa.

"¿Qué haces con eso?" preguntó ella

Sin decirle nada Akihito vertió el agua helada sobre ella, provocando que saltaran por el frio.

"¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?" le grito ella

Por su lado Akihito se había quedado callado y veía como el agua caía en forma de gota por el cuerpo de Azusa, con sus dedos parecía estar contando, cuando llegó al número 3, Azusa molesta lo persiguió molesta por toda la orilla.

"ESPERA"

"NO CREAS QUE PUEDES ESCAPAR"

"ESPERA A QUE TE ALCANCE"

Estas eran algunas de las oraciones que Azusa había gritado mientras corría por la playa persiguiendo a Akihito.

Mugi, que había visto el espectáculo desde el inicio comento.

"Azusa-chan finalmente se convirtió en una buena amiga"

"¿tú crees?"Le respondió Mio después de haber tomado una foto con una cámara que traía

Akihito y Azusa habían corrido por varios minutos, pero a diferencia de Akihito, quien parecía poder correr una hora más, Azusa había perdido el aliento y apenas podía caminar. Al ver esto el chico de la cola de caballo se detuvo y se acerco a ella.

"¿ya estas más tranquila?"

"a… que… te… refieres" trató de decir ella pero le falta el aire.

Akihito se sentó en la arena y con una señal de su mano le indico a Azusa que hiciera lo mismo. Una vez sentados él continúo.

"tienes que ser más sincera contigo misma"

En ese momento Azusa observo bien a Akihito, tal como había dicho Tetsuya en su relato Akihito tenía una cicatriz en su brazo derecho, que se notaba que había sido hecha por los colmillos de perro, además de eso también noto dos cicatrices una en su brazo izquierdo, a la altura del hombro, y otra en la pierna derecha; que en comparación con la primera se veían mucho más frescas, pero ambas compartían las misma forma circular. Tal vez a Azusa le hubiera importado más ese detalle de no ser porque en ese momento se encontraba molesta con él

¿Por qué dices eso?" preguntaba molesta

"pude ver que realmente querías ir"

"¡acaso crees conocerme!" gritaba ella irritada al tiempo que se ponía de pie.

Akihito suspiro. "Tal vez no nos conozcamos desde hace mucho tiempo, pero creo conocerte lo suficiente para saber cuando eres sincera"

"ah, ¿eso crees?" dijo Azusa, quien parecía haberse calmado y entre una mezcla de felicidad, que ella no sabía porque la sentía, y un poco de vergüenza al enterarse que Akihito la había estado observando, miro en silencio a su compañero bajista.

"toma" dijo Akihito sacando un objeto de uno de los bolsillos de su traje de baño. Ante los ojos de Azusa se rebeló una pequeña concha de un color rosa pálido.

"es un regalo" le dijo Akihito tranquilamente.

Azusa dudó un segundo, pero al final tomó la concha de las manos del chico de la cola de caballo.

"¿pero porque una concha?" le preguntó

"porque me recuerda a ti" le dijo

"¿Cómo?"

"las dos son pequeñas y muy lindas" dijo sin siquiera tartamudear.

Al escuchar la comparación, Azusa sintió que su rostro se encendía y ocultando su rostro comenzó a decir.

"(¿Cómo puedes decir esa clase de cosas con una cara tan seria)" pensó Azusa

"c-creo que deberíamos regresar, las sempai deben estar preocupadas"

"tienes razón"

Para cuando regresaron ya estaba cayendo la tarde y según el trato previo era hora de practicar. Pero tanto Yui como Ritsu emitieron sus quejas.

"tengo hambre"

"estoy cansada"

Entraron en una habitación especial, que contenía una batería nueva y varios amplificadores de una gran marca como Marshall.

"es realmente increíble" dijo Mio

"¡nunca había visto unos amplificadores como estos!"Exclamó Azusa

Cuando Ritsu posó sus ojos sobre la nueva batería , llena de energía se dirigió hacia ella y con brillo en sus ojos exclamó

"¡Mio, ensayemos ahora!"

"caza fortunas" pensó Mio

Mientras Yui se preparaba para tocar vio como Azusa colocaba un extraño aparato en su guitarra.

"Azu-nyan, ¿Qué es eso?"

"¿esto?" Yui se acercó para observarlo mejor "es solo un afinador"

"oh, así que es un afinador"

"se usa para afinar"

"Yui-sempai, ¿nunca has oído hablar de ellos?"

"no, es la primera vez que veo uno"

"¿entonces como afinas?"

"cualquier cosa funciona… ¿ves?" decía Yui mientras jugabas con las clavijas. Después tocó las cuerdas.

"(¡afinación perfecta!)" Pensó sorprendida Azusa "(¡no sé si es asombroso o tan solo es suerte!)"

Ensayaron por un tiempo y para el final del último repaso, todos estaban satisfechos con los resultados, pero teniendo dos bajistas en el grupo; Akihito y Mio tuvieron que intercalar sus participaciones por lo cual los dos eran los más descansados de todos

"¡eso estuvo genial!" declaró Azusa complacida

"estábamos completamente sincronizadas" agrego entusiasta Mugi

"(¿habrán ensayado antes?)" se preguntó Azusa

"Ritsu, hiciste un buen trabajo manteniendo el ritmo" dijo una Mio complacida " ¿estuviste practicando?"

"tengo mucha hambre… no me quedan más fuerzas…" se quejo Ritsu mientras Mio la miraba a lo lejos con decepción

"Ritsu-sempai, estaba tan cansada que no quería gastar energía en pequeñeces" comentó Akihito compartiendo la misma cara de decepción de Mio

"ya no aguanto más, déjenme comer" grito Ritsu.

"yo también" se unió calmadamente Mugi

Debido a la apuesta que había sugerid Ritsu en la mañana, ella Yui y Azusa habían sido las encargadas de ir de compras, mientras que Mugi, Mio y un ignorante Akihito se encargaban de hacer los preparativos para la comida.

Akihito, siendo el único hombre dentro del grupo, sintió que era su deber encargarse de la parrilla, Mugi y Mio trataron de ayudar, pero el gentilmente de negó; cuando al fin logro encenderla se encontraba increíblemente cansado y se dejo caer sobre una silla.

Al sentarse dejo a la vista la cruz de plata que había traído consigo. Las dos chicas mostraron su curiosidad inmediatamente.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Mio

"ah esto" dijo tomándolo en sus manos" es un viejo regalo de mi abuela"

"es increíblemente hermoso" comento Mugi" es de plata, ¿verdad?"

"si, ¿Cómo los supiste?" preguntó el un poco sorprendido

"supongo que tengo un buen ojo para estas cosas" comento con naturalidad.

Por el otro lado Yui , Azusa y Ritsu habían ido a comprar los ingredientes para la cena, cosa que la ultima de ella no quería hacer, estaba muy cansada por jugar todo el día y por la práctica que tuvieron, ella veía a Azusa que se encontraba de buen humor, Azusa todo el camino iba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y tardeaba las canciones que habían practicado, Ritsu había notado que se encontraba en ese estado desde que regreso después de haberse perdido unos minutos con Akihito, también noto que sujeta con fuerza algo en su mano derecha.

Y cada vez que ella trataba de preguntar, Azusa le respondía lo mismo.

"no es nada"

"en serio estoy sonriendo, no me había dado cuenta"

Una vez todos juntos, comenzaron los preparativos, que consistieron en varias brochetas de carne con vegetales y algunos onigiris, y aunque pareciera poco en verdad se había convertido en un banquete para los seis.

Después de la cena, todos estaban más que satisfechos y mezclando eso con el cansancio adquirido durante la mañana, fue una formula más que efectiva para dormir y a pesar de ser temprano todas se despidieron a dormir.

Akihito, quien dormía en un cuarto separado debido a su 'condición especial', se despertó a mitad de la noche, y debido a la siesta que tomó durante la mañana le sería imposible volver a dormir, así que se coloco la chaqueta que había traído encima de su piyama negra y se fue a explorar la casa.

Cuando pasó por el estudio, vio que las luces estaban encendidas, al dar un vistazo por la ventana de la puerta pudo ver a Yui en su piyama, todavía ensayando las canciones de la tarde. Al verla él sintió que no podía dejarla sola, así que volvió por su bajo y entro al estudio para practicar con ella.

"discúlpame por pedirte que practiques conmigo, Inuhito-kun"

"no te preocupes, además no tenia sueño"

"gracias"

Akihito le pido prestada a Gitah para poder intentar la parte que Yui había estado tratando.

"¡Inuhito-kun, eres muy bueno!"

"bueno es que la guitarra y el bajo se parecen mucho" dijo él algo apenado

"bien ahora es mi turno" dijo ella entusiasta.

Yui trató de tocar la misma parte, pero no lo hacía del todo bien, al ver eso Akihito pensó en tomarse su tiempo para tratar de explicarle, pero no fue necesario, ya que Yui aprendía rápido. Cuando al fin lo logro, su emoción fue evidente.

"¡lo hice!" dijo casi gritando, al tiempo que su rostro se iluminaba.

Akihito se quedo mirándola unos segundos

"(Yui-sempai también se puede ver increíblemente linda cuando sonríe de esa manera)" pensó él

Pasaron gran parte de la madrugada repasando varias canciones hasta que estuvieron muy casados.

Los dos se encontraban recostados sobre la pared, apoyando un hombro sobre el del otro, estaban tan cansados que apenas podían tener los ojos abiertos.

En ese momento Yui quería hacerle una pregunta que la había estado angustiando desde que lo vio tocas junto con Tetsuya y Touma en esa cafetería.

"Inuhito-kun" comenzó como un murmullo "¿está bien que estés con nosotras? ". Antes que pudiera contestar ella continuó.

"Es que ese día te veías tan feliz tocando con Kita-san, que temí que fueras a dejar el club" dijo casi como un sollozo.

Era la primera vez que él veía a Yui de esa manera, y decidió responderle con la verdad.

"aunque es cierto, que el tocar con ellos fue lo mejor de mi secundaria, no cambia el hecho que ahora decidí unirme a este club y es algo que ellos entienden bien" cambiando a una voz más seria " y no tengo ninguna intención de irme"

"me alegro" decía Yui limpiando las pocas lagrimas que se habían generado. Akihito tomó su chaqueta y con una parte de ella comenzó a secarle las lágrimas a Yui.

Unos minutos después de eso los dos estaban más que cansados, y aun soñoliento Akihito al ver que Yui temblaba por el frio se quito su chaqueta y la usó como manta para ella, luego volvió a apoyarse sobre su hombro.

Al sentir el cálido tacto de la chaqueta, Yui se despertó ligeramente con suficientes energías para seguir con la conversación.

"Inuhito-kun"

"si" dijo él débilmente

"hay algo que quiero preguntarte"

"dime"

"hay momentos en los que me siento con fiebre y mi corazón late con mucha fuerza como si estuviera agitada, ¿crees que me estoy enfermando?"

Akihito se preocupo ante la posibilidad de que Yui se enfermara, pero estaba tan cansado que no podía reaccionar rápidamente.

"¿Cuándo te sucede eso?" fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de quedarse dormido.

"… cuando…estoy…. Contigo…." Murmuró Yui antes que ella también se quedara dormida.

**OTRO CAPITULO QUE SE ACABA, Y SI SE DIREON CUENTA ESTE EPISODIO ESTUVO DEDICADO A DOS CHICAS AL IGUAL QUE LOS OTROS DOS ESTARAN DEDICADAS A OTRAS CHICAS.**


	11. Campamento de entrenamiento parte 2

**AQUÍ ESTA LA SEGUNDA PARTE, PERDON POR LA DEMORA, PERO POR CIERTOS MOTIVOS, QUE SERIA MUY LARGO PARA EXPLICAR, SOLO DIRE QUE TUVE QUE HACER UN CAPITULO DE UNA NOVELA, BUENO DISFRUTEN EL CAPITULO, Y COMENTEN**

Ritsu se despertó, gracias al sonido provocado por las olas al chocar con la costa, aun estaba medio dormida, así que por unos segundos pensó, que se encontraba en su casa y que debería prepararse para ir a la escuela.

Miró a todos lados y vio que se encontraba en la casa de playa de Mugi, para ser más precisos en la gran habitación que había servido de dormitorio para todas las chicas.

"me estaba preocupando" pensó ella algo avergonzada de sí misma.

Se levantó de la cama, por piyama solo usaba una larga camiseta de color crema, tampoco llevaba puesta su diadema.

Antes de dirigirse hacia la cocina, dio una rápida mirada a las chicas que todavía dormían, todas aun descansaban plácidamente, pero mirando bien se dio cuenta que faltaba Yui.

"¿Dónde se habrá metido?" se dijo.

Ya que se encontraba de buen humor, ella había decidido hacer el desayuno. Entró en la cocina y quedo sorprendida.

La cocina era amplia, limpia y tenía varios utensilios que Ritsu no sabía cómo utilizar, se acerco al refrigerador, para ver con que ingredientes podía trabajar.

"uhm… tenemos pescado de ayer" observó con más detenimiento "algas, tofu… no recuerdo haber comprado eso… creo que vi algo de dashi en la alacena y algo de pasta de miso" miró una vez más al refrigerador "también tenemos cebollín" dijo sorprendida.

Ritsu contempló los ingredientes reunidos en la mesa que estaba en el medio de la cocina.

"contando con el arroz que quedo ayer… tengo suficientes ingredientes" dijo complacida.

**FLASHBACK**

Eran unos días antes de la fecha de partida. Los únicos en el cuarto del club eran Akihito y Ritsu; Yui y Mugi fueron llamadas para hacer un encargo de Sawako-sensei, Azusa y Mio les tocaba la limpieza ese día.

Akihito se encontraba ojeando una revista de instrumentos, mientras que Ritsu jugaba con su taza de té vacía.

"Ritsu-sempai" la llamó de forma distraída Akihito.

"¿Qué sucede?" decía ella algo aburrida.

"el día del campamento tendremos que cocinar nosotros, ¿no?"

"Así es"

Akihito suspiró.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó con un leve tono de preocupación

"yo no sé cocinar y aparte de Ritsu-sempai, no creo que las otras chicas del club sepan"

"(no había pensado en eso, vamos a estar solos por 4 días)" pensó Ritsu.

"¿tanto te preocupa?" continuo ella.

"ah" suspiró él "a decir verdad mi madre siempre está ocupada y casi nunca tengo oportunidad de comer comida casera"

"y pensé que sería una buena oportunidad de volver a probar la comida de Ritsu-sempai" dijo él algo apenado.

Sin que Ritsu se diera cuenta, una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, ella aun no lo sabía pero, la hacía feliz el que Akihito quisiera probar su comida.

"no hay problema" dijo ella entusiasta.

"¿¡seguro!" dijo Akihito con un poco de incredulidad

"claro, solo dime que te gustaría comer"

"ah… ah… creo que con algo simple como arroz, sopa de miso y un pescado frito, estaría bien para mi" dijo algo avergonzado por la simpleza del plato que pedía.

"¿estás seguro?, ese es un platillo muy común "dijo sorprendida por la elección de su kohai.

Akihito asintió "hace ya un par de años que no lo como"

Ritsu se sorprendió, como alguien que se hiciera llamar japonés no comiera sopa de miso con regularidad.

"muy bien. Déjamelo a mí" decía ella al tiempo que le mostraba un pulgar en alto.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Ritsu había dejado el arroz suave, gracias a echarle agua al arroz cuando se calentaba en la olla arrocera, un truco que había aprendido hace varios años. En las hornillas, la sopa de mizo se cocinaba, al tiempo que lavaba el pescado.

Al pasar los minutos, el resto de las chicas fue llegando.

Primero Mio.

"que bien huele" dijo ella. Mio llevaba unos shorts blancos y una blusa sin mangas de color rosado por pijama, su cabello estaba algo desarreglado debido a la noche de sueño.

"estoy haciendo el desayuno" dijo Ritsu aun concentrada en la cocina

"qué raro" dijo Mio aun soñolienta.

"que grosera" dijo Ritsu inflando las mejillas.

Tras unos minutos más, Mugi y Azusa entraron en la cocina.

Azusa usaba una piyama holgada de color azul marino, la camiseta de manga larga, y azul oscuro los pantalones, en medio de la camiseta había un estampado de un gato negro. Tenía el cabello desatado y a diferencia de Mio ella lo tenía cepillado.

Mugi por otra parte, no era una persona de las mañanas, pareciendo aun dormida llegó ella junto con Azusa, ella usaba un camisón celeste por piyama y llevaba el cabello atado.

Las recién llegadas, se habían sentado en una pequeña mesa que se encontraba en la cocina.

"¿Ritsu-sempai, estas cocinando?" preguntó Azusa con cierta incredulidad.

"¡¿Por qué les resulta difícil créelo?" dijo Ritsu quien comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

"buen tienes que admitir, que no va con tu personalidad" dijo Mio tratando de tranquilizar a su amiga.

"¿Dónde están Yui-chan y Akihito-san?" preguntó Mugi, quien recién lograba despertar del todo.

"pensé que estaría aquí con Ritsu-sempai" dijo Azusa.

"yo fui la primera en despertarme, para ese momento ella ya no estaba" dijo Ritsu aun concentrada en la cocina.

"¿y Akihito-san?" siguió preguntando Mugi.

"pasé por su cuarto cuando venia para acá, pero no se encontraba ahí" Respondió Mio.

Por la cabeza de todas las chicas, apareció una peculiar idea.

"¿podría ser?..."

"¿podría ser?..."

"¿podría ser?..."

Ritsu interrumpió.

"¿Qué?, ¿Yui y Akihito se escaparon para pasar la noche los dos solos?" dijo Ritsu burlándose abiertamente.

Durante unos segundos perduró el silencio, que fue roto por una gran risa que llenó la cocina.

"eso… es…. Imposible" trató de decir Azusa al tiempo que trataba de contener su risa.

"no… puedo… siquiera…. Imaginármelo" añadió Mio en las mismas circunstancias.

A pesar que Ritsu también se reía, sentía una extraña sensación que ella interpretó como un mal presentimiento. Este sentimiento comenzó a comerla por dentro, así que decidió buscarlos.

"vigila la sopa" le dijo Ritsu después de lanzarle el cucharon a Mio, cosa que la tomó por sorpresa.

El primer lugar al que fue, era el cuarto en donde todas habían dormido, esperando que de alguna manera Yui estuviera ahí, al no encontrarla se preocupo más.

Después se dirigió al cuarto que se le había dado a Akihito, al entrar pudo ver que la cama estaba arreglada, como si no hubiera pasado la noche ahí, su mal presentimiento se hacía cada vez más grande.

Finalmente llego al estudio en donde el día de ayer ellos habían ensayado.

"¿Qué raro, no recuerdo que hayamos dejado la luz encendida?" Decía al tiempo que entraba al estudio.

Lo que vio realmente la sorprendió.

Yui y Akihito estaban durmiendo juntos sobre el suelo, Yui usaba el pecho de Akihito como almohada, por frazada la chaqueta con la que Akihito la había cubierto en la noche y como colchón usaron el largo cabello de Akihito, pero la parte que verdaderamente la impactó, fue la cara de Yui. En ella se podía ver una gran paz mezclada con felicidad, un rostro que nunca había visto en Yui, al menos desde el tiempo que la conoce.

Por su lado Akihito parecía estar sufriendo, al parecer el peso extra que Yui representaba le estaba quitando el aliento, debido a esa molestia fue que se despertó.

Lo primero que pudo ver al despertarse, fueron unas largas y blancas piernas.

"¿Qué?..." "¿dónde estoy?". Se dijo

Cuando alzo la mirada vio a Ritsu, quien le dedicaba una sonrisa perfecta, pero el aura que emanaba de ella, era un aura aplastante similar a la de un animal salvaje a punto de atacar.

"¿Qué sucede Ritsu-sempai?" dijo él algo asustado.

"Por qué no me lo dices tú, A-Ki-hi-to –kun" dijo Ritsu aun sonriendo tratando de dulcificar su tono de voz, cosa que no logro.

Akihito bajo su mirada y vio a Yui durmiendo plácidamente aferrándose fuertemente a la piyama de él, como una niña que se aferra a su peluche favorito a la hora de dormir.

"oi, Yui-sempai, despierta" decía Akihito mientras la mecía para despertarla.

"uhmm…" murmuro Yui al despertar "ah…, buenos días Inuhito-kun" los ojos entrecerrados y las mejillas rosadas causadas por la baja temperatura de las mañanas, hicieron que Yui se viera más adorable que nunca.

La cara de Akihito ardía en llamas y en su rostro se apreciaba la estupefacción, esa expresión hizo que Ritsu se sintiera más molesta, aunque no sabía ella por qué.

Yui se levantó, pero permanecía sentada sobre Akihito, y con sus manos se restregaba los ojos para pode así librarse del sueño que tenia, cuando termino notó la presencia de Ritsu.

"buenos días, Ricchan" dijo alegremente.

"buenos días" dijo Ritsu sorprendida por lo normal que se comportaba Yui ante esa situación.

"(¡acaso no se da cuenta que está encima de un chico!) Pensaba Ritsu con tanta fuerza que uno pensaría que se podría escuchar.

Ritsu no tenía motivos para enojarse con Yui, realmente no los tenía, así que trató de hablar con calma.

"¿Yui, porque estaban los dos aquí?" preguntó ella

"ayer, cuando todos dormían, vine a practicar un poco más" bostezó "un poco después llegó Inuhito-kun, y como quiso ayudarme, también se quedo "miró por todos lados y al darse cuenta que no estaba en su habitación dijo algo avergonzada "parece que nos quedamos dormidos en el estudio"

Por unos instantes Ritsu estuvo en silencio, Akihito estaba preocupado, no sabía que pasaba, pero lo que si sabía era que Ritsu estaba molesta, algo que se demoro en darse cuenta, era el hecho que Yui seguía sentada en él.

"Yui-sempai, ¿podrías bajarte de mí?".

Yui bajó la mirada y al ver que en efecto se encontraba sobre Akihito, se levantó rápidamente, mostrándose algo de vergüenza en el rostro.

"bueno, vengan rápido, el desayuno está listo" dijo Ritsu con su usual animado tono de voz.

"(ya, ¿se tranquilizo?)" Pensó con gran incredulidad Akihito.

Una vez estuvieron sentados en la mesa, todos (menos Yui) se dieron cuenta que había algo mal en el ambiente. ¿Cómo lo sabían?, era bastante fácil, tan solo tenían que mirar la comida de Akihito.

Todos en la mesa tenían una gran porción de arroz, un pescado de 10 cm de largo y un gran tazón de sopa de mizo, pero Akihito…

En su tazón de arroz, se podían contar los pocos granos que tenia; el pescado, era más bien de los que se usan para carnada. Y la sopa, bueno, su cantidad era comparable con los pequeños charcos que se forman en las pequeñas lloviznas de verano.

"(definitivamente esta molesta conmigo)" pensó él

"Ritsu" trató de preguntar Mio "¿pasó algo?"

"Por qué preguntas" dijo Ritsu con una perfecta sonrisa en su rostro, cosa que solo lograba poner nervioso a todos los que se encontraban en la mesa.

El ambiente durante el desayuno fue muy incomodo, todos podían decirlo. Preocupada Mio sugirió otro día en la playa.

Una vez en la playa, todos parecían estar divirtiéndose, hasta Azusa que el primer día estaba retraída, ahora se encontraba jugando con Yui, en el mar con una pelota de playa. Mio y Mugi se encontraban hablando bajo una sombrilla.

Akihito y Ritsu eran los únicos quienes parecían tener su mente en otro lado, pero a Akihito el sentimiento no duró tanto.

"Inuhito-kun, ven y juega con nosotras" insistía Yui jalándole de la mano.

"pero… Yui-sempai" dijo él algo preocupado.

"vamos, has estado pensativo toda la mañana, trata de relajarte" dijo Azusa.

A Akihito no le gustó que Azusa le dijera eso.

"(eras tú la amargada el día de ayer, y ahora tratas de decirme…)"

Mirando los ojos de Azusa, él pudo ver una triste expresión, al tiempo que le pedía otra vez a que se uniera a ellas.

"(Azusa-san, también está preocupada)" pensó. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

"bueno, pásenme la pelota" dijo entusiasta Akihito "(no sirve de nada que me vea preocupado, por ahora es mejor estar animado)" pensó él ("además no tengo idea de por qué Ritsu sempai está molesta conmigo.

Aunque a primera vista no lo parecía, tanto Mio como Mugi también se encontraban preocupadas por tal situación.

"¿qué crees que esté pasando?" preguntó Mio.

"no lo sé, pero esto podría afectarnos" dijo algo pensativa Mugi.

"Ritsu empezó a actuar así después de encontrar a Yui y Akihito…" siguió pensando Mio.

"¿podría ser…?" trató de decir Mugi

Adivinado lo que Mugi iba a decir Mio la interrumpió.

"no saquemos conclusiones tan rápido, primero preguntémosle a Akihito-san lo que sucedió"

Tal y como Mio sugirió, llamaron a Akihito quien se encontraba jugando en el mar con Yui y Azusa

"¿Qué paso esta mañana?" pregunto Mio cuando Akihito se acercó a ellas.

"te refieres a Ritsu-sempai"

Las dos chicas asintieron al mismo tiempo

"la verdad…" comenzó a explicar "no tengo idea" finalizo la frase con total sinceridad.

"cuéntanos lo que sucedió esta mañana" le pidió Mugi al no estar conforme con la respuesta de Akihito.

Akihito contó con todo detalle el incidente de la mañana, él tenía una gran memoria para los detalles a pesar de ser un completo idiota cuando se trata de entender a las mujeres.

"por lo que dices casi pareciera que…" antes que pudiera terminar la frase Mugi le tapo la boca.

"no debemos sacar conclusiones tan rápido Mio-chan"

"¿Qué iba a decir Mio-sempai?" le preguntó Akihito a Mugi.

"no era nada importante" luego Mugi miro hacia donde se encontraban esperando Yui y Azusa "¿está bien que estés tan despreocupado?"

Akihito le contestó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"no me sirve de nada preocuparme" cambiando a una expresión más seria "además sin me veo preocupado, ustedes también se preocuparan, ¿no?"

Después de esa frase que dejo impresionadas a las dos chicas bajo la sombrilla, Akihito se retiro rápidamente.

"esa es una respuesta que esperaría de él "dijo Mugi tranquilamente.

"no creo que esto se resuelva pronto" suspiro Mio. Después volvió su mirada hacia Mugi.

"¿Por qué me detuviste?"

"sé lo que ibas a decir, pero no me pareció buena idea que Akihito-san escuchara eso ahora"

La conversación entre ellas continuo sin que nadie escuchara nada.

Un poco alejada del resto, Ritsu se encontraba, miraba su reflejo en el mar, ocasionalmente liberando un suspiro, que periódicamente borraba su imagen con las olas.

El ver a Yui con Akihito, la había perturbado, eso era cierto, pero ella parecía no entender el porqué. Akihito no le había hecho nada a Yui, así que no tenía ninguna razón para estar molesta, pero aun así era un hecho que lo estaba.

"¿Qué está pasando conmigo?" se decía ella para después liberar un gran suspiro.

"esta no soy yo"

"¿Por qué siento esta presión en mi pecho?" se dijo al tiempo que ponía su mano derecha sobre su corazón.

Por unos segundos, en su cabeza apareció una idea, pero ella la descartó inmediatamente con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

"es imposible… que eso… suceda" dijo casi como un murmuro.

El día en la playa termino con una sensación de incomodad en todos (menos Yui quien hasta ahora no se daba cuenta de nada). Al igual que el día de ayer, ahora tocaba la práctica en el estudio.

El ensayo de ese día solo podía ser descrito con una palabra… DESASTROZO. Ritsu perdía el ritmo rápidamente y no parecía tener suficientes energías para tocar la batería.

El ambiente estaba tenso y no tardo en estallar una pelea.

"¡podrías tratar siquiera!" le grito Mio.

"¡cierra la boca, me estoy esforzando aquí!" le devolvió el ataque Ritsu.

"¡no lo parece!, ¡no estamos jugando!"

"yo tampoco" dijo Ritsu después de arrojar sus baquetas al suelo, y salir del estudio.

Al poco tiempo de haber terminado la pelea, Mio se arrepintió.

"(Tal vez debería ir a disculparme)" pensó ella, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Akihito ya había ido a buscarla.

Ritsu se encontraba en la cocina y trató de aclarar su mente mojándose la cara con el agua de la botella que había sacado del refrigerador.

"¡tengo que dejar de estar distraída!" se gritó.

"ah… Ritsu-sempai" la llamó preocupado Akihito, quien acababa de entrar a la cocina con una toalla en la mano.

Ritsu tomó la toalla y se seco con ella. Después de eso se quedaron en un incomodo silencio por unos segundos.

"Aki..."

"Rits…"

Dijeron al mismo tiempo. Ya que Ritsu aun parecía indecisa, Akihito tomó la palabra

"no tengo idea de que es lo que sucede" comenzó él

"ahh" trató de decir Ritsu, pero Akihito la calló con un gesto de su mano

"déjame terminar" dijo él

"sé que estas molesta, por lo que he visto, puede que todo sea mi culpa" al terminar esa frase, agachó su cabeza tanto como la anatomía humana le permitía.

"¡realmente lo siento, me disculpo de todo corazón!" gritó él, dejando a Ritsu estupefacta.

"(no tienes por qué hacer eso)" pensó ella

Después de levantar su cabeza Akihito continúo.

"¿ya te encuentras bien, Ritsu-sempai?" preguntó aun preocupado.

Ritsu lo miró por unos segundos antes de reírse con una estruendosa voz, dejando a Akihito con una cara de confusión.

"no creo que esto sea cosa de risa" dijo Akihito algo molesto.

"lo… siento, lo… siento" trató de decir ella conteniendo las risas.

Akihito se calmó al ver que Ritsu ya había vuelto a ser la misma de siempre.

"deberíamos, volver al ensayo" dijo él

"vamos" dijo Ritsu.

"(esto nunca fue tu culpa, pero aun así decidiste disculparte)" pensó ella

"espera" le dijo Ritsu deteniéndose a medio camino

"¿sucede algo?"

"no tenias porque disculparte, todo fue mi culpa, era algo que tenía que resolver yo misma"

"¿lo resolviste?"

"no, pero aun tengo tiempo para resolverlo" dijo Ritsu dedicándole una anima y despreocupada sonrisa.

Durante el ensayo se notó la mejoría de Ritsu, su ritmo había regresado y tenía energías de sobra. Al terminar el ensayo Mio trató de disculparse, para lo cual esperó que todos se fueran del estudio.

"amm…" comenzó Mio "quiero disculparme por lo de hace un rato" dijo tímidamente

"no te preocupes, en realidad me lo merecía" Le respondía Ritsu para después acercarse a la puerta.

"ahh" Mio dio una gran suspiro de alivio "pensé que estarías tan molesta que te vengarías de mi"

Las dos se rieron.

Ritsu posó su mano sobre el hombro de su amiga y con una gran sonrisa le dijo.

"no te preocupes, me voy a vengar" tras ese comentario, un sudor frio corrió por la espalda de Mio.

La comida del almuerzo, fue una réplica del desayuno, a excepción que esta vez decidieron comer en el patio, cosa que emociono mucho a Akihito. Todos pudieron darse cuenta las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad. Los platos de Akihito ahora eran totalmente opuesto al del desayuno, es más pareciera que él recibió una porción extra.

"AL FIN" grito él entusiasmado para después poner un poco de arroz y sopa de mizo en su boca.

"come todo lo que quieras, aun queda más" dijo Ritsu con alegría.

"parece que todo volvió a la normalidad" dijo Mugi

"si, aunque al final nunca nos dijeron nada sobre lo que pasó" intervino Mio.

"no creo que deba importarnos, ya todo está mejor, ¿no?" Dijo Azusa terminando con esa conversación que fue hecha en voz baja, para que los dos involucrados no los escucharan.

"¡ah!, "exclamo Akihito lleno de felicidad "definitivamente la comida de Ritsu-sempai, es la mejor"

Al escuchar esta frase, Ritsu se sonrojo ligeramente y mostro una gran sonrisa.

Después de la comida, Ritsu se paro y proclamo con una fuerte voz.

"no podríamos llamarlo campamento de verano, si no hacemos un kimodameshi"

La mayoría se mostraron sorprendidos ante el anuncio de la animada chica.

"vamos, ya no somos niños de primaria" dijo Mio tratando de sonar seria, pero se podía detectar cierto temor en su tono de voz.

"que sucede, tienes miedo, Mio-chuan" dijo Ritsu con picardía

Akihito viendo la reacción de Mio trató de cambiar de tema.

"miren hacia arriba, ¿no creen que es una buena noche para ver las estrellas?"

"ciertamente lo es" dijo Mugi contemplando el cielo

"A veces dices cosas interesantes" dijo Ritsu, Akihito pensó que ya había olvidado lo del kimodameshi, pero se equivocó.

Después de mirar por unos instantes al cielo, Ritsu regresó a su plan original.

"bueno, agrúpense para decidir las parejas para kimodameshi"

Ante estas palabras Akihito se disculpo con la mirada a Mio, y la expresión de esta se oscureció un poco.

Los grupos habían sido divididos en 2, uno de dos personas y otro de tres. El grupo de tres estaba formado por Azusa, Yui y Mugi, mientras el de dos por Akihito y Mio, Ritsu decidió no participar ya que ella se encargaría de asustarlos en el camino.

Cuando se anuncio que Mio y Akihito eran otro grupo, Ritsu se acerco a ella y le susurro al oído.

"aquí tienes tu recompensa por tu victoria del día de ayer"

Mio parecía no entender estas palabras.

Era el turno de Akihito y Mio, los dos caminaban por un oscuro sendero, con la única ayuda de la linterna de Akihito, por su lado Mio temblaba sujetándose fuertemente a la camiseta de Akihito.

"ah.., ¿Mio-sempai?" comenzó a hablar él "¿estás asustada?"

"por… supuesto… que no" decía ella temblando " ¿ por qué… estamos haciendo… esto si estamos …en preparatoria?

Akihito no le creía, era bastante obvio que tenía miedo, además cada vez que un animal hacia ruido entre los arbustos, ella liberaba un pequeño grito.

"(¿que debería hacer?)" Akihito se preguntó mientras miraba a Mio con el rabillo del ojo

"(esta clase de eventos es para divertirse, pero no creo que Mio-sempai lo esté disfrutando)"

Caminaron hasta un punto en la que los arboles no tapaban todo el cielo, permitiendo que se pudiera apreciar la noche estrellada.

"mira" dijo Akihito señalando al cielo "el triangulo de verano" exclamó

Mio alzó la mirada y vio tres estrellas brillantes, las cuales si trazabas una línea imaginaria se dibujaba un triangulo

"me pregunto si aun me acuerdo" se dijo él.

"a ver… así, ese es Altair, Deneb y esa Vega" dijo él mientras las señalaba con sus dedos.

"son hermosas" dijo Mio, quien parecía haberse tranquilizado.

"no sabía cómo se llamaban" admitió Mio con una pequeña sonrisa.

"parece que ya estas más tranquila"

"¿oh?" Mio se sorprendió al darse cuenta que era verdad

"siento haberte preocupado"

"realmente no soportas las cosas aterradoras" dijo Akihito casi riéndose.

"no te rías" dijo ella un poco molesta.

Akihito pensó que esta calma no duraría demasiado así que tomó la cruz de plata de su abuela, que él había tenido todo el tiempo.

"quiero darte esto" dijo al tiempo que sacaba la cruz, que tenía bajo su camiseta.

"¿una cruz?"

"si, era de mi abuela… ella solía decirme que esta cruz la protegía"

"no soy una niña, ¿sabes?" dijo Mio un poco molesta por el tratamiento "no necesito un amuleto"

Pero Akihito ignoró sus quejas

"piensa en la cruz como si fuera yo, así nunca estarás sola y no tendrás que temer" dijo él con una sonrisa al tiempo que le colgaba la cruz en el cuello.

"gracias" dijo ella desviando la mirada avergonzada por las palabras de Akihito.

En ese instante Akihito se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho.

"ahh… espera… yo .. no … tal vez" trató de decir, pero no podía articular palabras.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, debes en cuando trataban de mirarse, pero en el momento en que sus miradas se cruzaban, no sabían que decir e inmediatamente apartaban las miradas.

"será mejor que continuemos" dijo al fin Akihito.

"si" fue todo lo que dijo Mio.

Mio estaba algo confundida, ella no sabía si el nerviosismo que sentía, era por estar asustada o por el hecho de que Akihito estaba con ella.

"(¿estará bien, que me haya dado esto?)" Pensó ella mientras examinaba la cruz

"(parece ser una reliquia familiar)"

"(¿y si es así, habrá un significado oculto?)" una idea surgió en su cabeza, y rápidamente su rostro se encendió en furioso color rojo.

Mio estaba distraída, así que no vio la piedra en el camino, tropezando con Akihito y cayendo estrepitosamente sobre el suelo.

"estas bien Mio-sempai" dijo Akihito al pararse, al tiempo que le extendía una mano a su sempai.

"si estoy bien" se levanto ella tomando la mano de Akihito.

Un cuervo salió volando de entre los árboles, causando que Mio se asustara y ella inconscientemente abrazara a Akihito.

"solo…fue un cuervo" dijo Akihito.

"(¿¡ese olor?)"

Akihito nunca había estado tan cerca de Mio, de ella emanaba un dulce aroma, que dejaba en ridículo a las esencias artificiales

"(creo que es Mio-sempai, huele muy bien)" el estar tan cerca de Mio y su dulce aroma hacían que el corazón de Akihito latiera furiosamente.

Por otro lado el corazón de Mio también latía furiosamente. Estando ella una preparatoria que originalmente era para mujeres y siendo ella increíblemente tímida, no sabía cómo reaccionar en ese momento.

Pero a pesar que los dos no sabían qué hacer, parecía bastante obvio que no querían separarse, estuvieron así por unos segundos, hasta que otro ruido de un arbusto desvió su atención.

"¿Qué fue eso?" pregunto Akihito.

"D-Debe ser… Ritsu… molestando…" dijo Mio muy nerviosa

Akihito tomó la linterna y apunto a la fuente del ruido. Podían ver como una sombra se acercaba lentamente a ellos, a medida que avanzaba la sombra tomaba forma de un humano.

"Mio-chan" dijo la sombra con una voz tétrica.

Mio estaba aterrada, sus ojos y su piel estaban blancos, y parecía no poder moverse.

"sempai, sempai"

"trata de calmarte" le decía Akihito.

Cuando Akihito le prestó atención a la sombra, se dio cuenta que era Sawako-sensei.

Sawako-sensei, llevaba un vestido floreado de una pieza y un sombrero para el sol, ella estaba arrastrándose por el suelo, con la ropa sucia.

"¿Qué le paso?" pregunto Akihito.

"al fin…" dijo Sawako-sensei sollozando

"¿eh? ¿Sawa-chan-sensei?" preguntó Yui, quien se acerca junto con Mugi y Azusa.

"¿Qué le pasó?" pregunto Mugi

"¿Por qué esta aquí?" volvió a preguntar Yui.

"planeaba reunirme con ustedes para darles una sorpresa…" decía sollozando "pero me perdí…"

"pero creo que si nos dio una sorpresa" dijo Akihito mirando a Mio que seguía petrificada mientras que Mugi trataba de hacerla reaccionar.

"Mio-chan, ¿estás bien?"

"¡Mio-chan!"

Después de ese incidente, Akihito estaba muerto, lo único que quería hacer era dormir. Así que cuando Yui le preguntó si quería desvelarse con todas, el se negó respetuosamente.

Una vez en su cama, Akihito se quedó pensando por unos segundos.

"es el segundo día pero, no creo que pueda durar más"

"me pregunto si, cosas como estas seguirán pasando"

Y con esos pensamientos Akihito se quedo profundamente dormido.

**AQUÍ ACABA OTRO CAPITULO, AUNQUE SIENTO QUE PUEDE HACERLO MUCHO MEJOR, YA SOLO QUEDA OTRA PARTE MAS**


	12. Campamento de entrenamiento parte 3

**HE AQUÍ LA ULTIMA PARTE DEL CAMPAMENTO DE VERANO, ESCRIBI TODO DESDE EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE AKIHITO, A VER QUE TAL SALE ASI, DISFRUTENLO**

**AKIHITO POV **

Me despierto, al mirar a todos lados me doy cuenta, que no estoy en mi cama.

"es verdad, aun estoy en el campamento" me digo.

En la habitación que me asignaron, hay un reloj arriba del marco de la puerta. Veo la hora, las 6:30 dice. Estoy muerto, estos dos últimos días han sido muy agotadores, el primer día tuve que lidiar con mi falta de sueño gracias a la pesadilla del día anterior; el hacer que Azusa-san se divirtiera tan bien fue difícil, ella tiende a no ser muy honesta consigo misma, hace que uno se preocupe demasiado y para terminar ese día la práctica de madrugada con Yui-sempai, debo decir que estoy sorprendido, Yui-sempai siempre parece estar perdiendo el tiempo pero realmente se esfuerza en practicar con su guitarra, además que tiene talento para tocar.

El segundo día no fue más fácil que el primero, aparentemente me quede dormido junto con Yui-sempai en el estudio, fuimos despertados por Ritsu-sempai, quien por alguna razón parecía estar molesta conmigo, creo que todas se dieron cuenta de eso, ya que hubo un aire de incomodidad en todo el día. No sé lo que la molesto, pero es muy probable que haya sido mi culpa, así que me disculpe.

No puedo olvidar el kimodameshi con Mio-sempai, ella realmente se asusta con facilidad, le di mi cruz de plata para tranquilizarla, pero no funciono muy bien, ya que un cuervo la asusto y t-t-t-terminamos a-a-a-a-abrazándonos.

Ahhhhhh, aun no puedo olvidar el aroma que emanaba de ella, pero tengo que tranquilizarme, ¡no soy un pervertido!

Después de recordar todo eso me dirijo al baño.

"ahh, necesito una ducha" me quejo al tiempo que me quito la piyama.

Después de la ducha busque entre mi ropa que ponerme, no tengo mucho así que me decido por una camiseta negra, unos jeans y unas zapatillas blancas. Por unos momentos considero amarrarme el cabello con el regalo de Yui-sempai, pero mi cabello está muy mojado así que prefiero dejarlo suelto.

Antes de salir me veo unos segundos en el espejo.

"hace mucho tiempo que no me veía con el cabello suelto" me digo

"uhmm, me veo completamente diferente que hace 2 años "digo tratando de recordar cómo era yo en ese entonces, pero preferí detenerme, hay ciertas cosas que uno no quiere recordar.

Al caminar por la casa, un gran sentimiento de soledad me invade.

"¿acaso todas siguen durmiendo?" pienso mientras me dirijo a la cocina.

Al llegar abajo el aroma del café invade mi nariz, sigo el olor hasta llegar a la cocina. Donde aparte del café también hay tostadas en un plato.

Debo decir que es un desayuno más simple que el de día de ayer, así que no creo que lo haya hecho Ritsu-sempai.

"buenos días Akihito-san" Mugi-sempai me saluda.

"oh, buenos días" mirando alrededor me doy cuenta que está sola "ah. Mugi-sempai ¿y las demás?"

"ellas siguen durmiendo"

"¿te levantaste temprano para hacer el desayuno?" le pregunto

"En realidad, tenía que salir temprano hoy, así que solo hice lo suficiente para mi"

Ahora que la veo bien, Mugi-sempai lleva un vestido de una pieza color azul marino, un sombrero para el sol y una sombrilla en su mano derecha.

"creo que hay suficiente para los dos"

Debo tener una expresión de muerto de hambre para que me haya invitado su desayuno, pero no me caería mal un poco de café.

"si no te molesta" le digo al tiempo que buscó una taza para mi café.

Nos sentamos en la mesa, tomo una de las tostadas y le unto mantequilla, ya que las tostadas están recién hechas, la mantequilla al poco de ser untada se derrite.

"¿quieres que te unte unas tostadas?" le pregunto a Mugi-sempai, que hasta entonces me ha estado mirando atentamente como lo hacía yo.

Ella simplemente asiente, tomo otra tostada y hago el mismo procedimiento, luego se la doy. Pero la forma de actuar de Mugi-sempai es muy peculiar, ella mira la tostada como si fuera una joya, prácticamente puedo ver sus ojos brillar.

"¿sucede algo, Mugi-sempai?"

"ah, esta es la primera vez que como una tostada"

"¿en serio?"

Ella solo asiente. Es verdad, Mugi-sempai viene de una familia rica, no me sorprendería que nunca haya probado algo tan simple con unas tostadas con mantequilla, estoy seguro que está más acostumbrada a platillos más exóticos.

Mugi-sempai toma la tostada y le da una mordida.

"¿Qué tal esta?" le pregunto con verdadera curiosidad.

Ella se queda pensando unos segundos hasta que finalmente dice.

"delicioso" puedo ver como sus ojos brillan, al tiempo que pone una de sus manos sobre su mejilla

Es muy extraño ver a alguien emocionarse de esa manera por algo tan mundano como unas tostadas, pero debo admitir que esa cara llena de asombro y sorpresa, la hace ver linda.

"ah, Mugi-sempai" trato de decir algo para cambiar el tema "¿los pasteles que comemos en el club son hechos por ti?"

No es una pregunta cualquiera, he estado pensando mucho en eso, desde que me di cuenta que la principal actividad del club era comer pasteles y tomar té.

Pensé que siendo Mugi-sempai una chica de alta sociedad, tal vez había recibido algún tipo de instrucción en el arte de la repostería.

"no" dice ella rompiendo mis ilusiones de haber comido un postre casero.

"todos los pasteles, son de una tienda, la cual mi padre acostumbra comprar" continua ella.

"a decir verdad, no tengo muchas habilidades para la cocina" dice ella un poco apenada.

"aunque sempai diga eso, tienes talento para hacer té" le digo con total sinceridad. Siempre he pensado que los deliciosos pasteles que nos da, son fácilmente comparados con el delicioso té que nos sirve, por eso pensé que el té y el pastel son de la misma fuente.

"gracias, Akihito-san" me dice dándome una sonrisa.

Después de eso la conversación se desvía a futuras actividades del club y también me pregunta si me estoy divirtiendo en este campamento. Al terminar de lavar los platos, Mugi-sempai se prepara para irse pero yo la detengo.

"si no te molesta, te puedo acompañar" me ofrezco.

"me encantaría"

A decir verdad, le pedí acompañarla, porque me preocupa que vaya sola a quien sabe dónde, tal vez suena trillado pero como hombre siento que no puedo dejarla ir sola.

Salimos de la casa y nos dirigimos a un camino boscoso, una vez allí me di cuenta que ya había estado aquí.

"¿esta no es la ruta del kimodameshi de ayer?" pregunto

Mugi-sempai asiente "Ritsu-chan me pregunto si había un buen lugar para hacer el kimodameshi"

Al seguir caminando llegamos a un desvío que no había notado en la noche.

"¿no he preguntado, pero a donde nos dirigimos? Creo que esa es una pregunta que debí hacer antes.

"nos dirigimos a la casa de un amigo de mi padre, se encuentra un poco lejos de aquí"

"¿está bien que vayamos si esta tan lejos?" pregunto

Tal vez diga esto sin fundamento pero, no creo que Mugi-sempai se capaz de caminar largas distancias.

Mugi-sempai asiente "tengo que entregar esta carta" al decir esto me muestra un sobre blanco que tenía en su mano derecha.

"¿no pudo entregarlo él?" pregunto

"fue la condición con la que nos dejo usar la casa para el campamento"

El camino no solo era largo, sino también difícil, tuvimos que pasar por unas colinas empinadas y un bosque frondoso. Me sorprende como Mugi-sempai logra aguantar esta larga caminata, en medio de este tupido bosque, ella se mueve como si fuera el patio de su casa, si estuviera solo ya me hubiera perdido hace mucho tiempo.

"¿Mugi-sempai, como es que no te pierdes?" le pregunto

"es por esto" al decir esto me muestra un viejo y arrugado mapa "mi padre solía venir por aquí cuando era más joven, él hizo este mapa"

"y cuanto nos falta" digo

"uhmm, tenemos que pasar el lago, un puente y estaremos cerca.

Llegamos al lago, la vista de este lugar es tan impresionante, que si no fuera por la falta de un lugar en donde quedarnos, hubiera un buen lugar para el campamento. El lago está lleno con agua de un azul cristalino, los árboles se extiende en la orilla del lago, dejando espacio más que suficiente como para hacer una tienda. La luz del sol se reflejaba en su superficie dándole un brillo casi divino.

Me había quedado hipnotizado con esta imagen, así que cuando me di cuenta Mugi-sempai se encontraba enfrente del lago.

La luz que le daba un aire divino al lago, ahora se reflejaba en este y caía sobre Mugi-sempai.

"que hermosa" murmuro.

"¿Qué dijiste Akihito-san?" me pregunta Mugi-sempai viéndome con curiosidad.

"eh… no es… nada" digo algo nervioso "no deberíamos irnos ya" trato de cambiar de tema

"tienes razón, si no nos apresuramos llegaremos en la noche"

Me volteo para seguir caminando, cuando escucho un golpe, que vino detrás de mí, cuando voltee vi a Mugi-sempai en el suelo con una expresión de dolor en su rostro.

Corrí rápidamente hacia ella.

"¡¿te encuentras bien Mugi-sempai?"

"creo que si" me dice al tiempo que me da su mano para que la ayude a levantarse.

Cuando logro que se ponga de pie, inmediatamente se cae otra vez.

"¡¿Mugi-sempai?" digo muy preocupado.

"creo que me torcí el tobillo" me dice con una expresión de dolor

Sin siquiera pensarlo me agacho ante ella y le doy mi espalda.

"no… vas… a poder caminar así, si no te molesta…. Te cargaré" le digo mientras siento que mi cara arde en llamas.

¡Ahhhhh! que sucede conmigo, como puedo pedir algo tan vergonzoso con una cara tan seria.

"creo que yo sería la molestia" dice Mugi-sempai al subirse a mi espalda.

Ya hemos avanzado unos pasos, y Mugi-sempai parece estar tranquila, en cambio yo… NO PUEDO EVITAR QUE MI CORAZON LATA CON TANTA FUERZA.

Según Tetsuya, el ser cargada en la espalda es algo que avergonzaría a cualquier chica, pero creo que Mugi-sempai no entra en esa categoría. Tal vez solo me ve como su kohai, no es que me este quejando. Tal vez eso sea lo mejor.

Después de unos pasos, Mugi-sempai comienza a hablar.

"Akihito-san"

"¿Qué sucede?"

"¿Por qué te uniste a nuestro club?"

Es la primera vez que alguien me lo pregunta, es muy raro, si realmente quisiera saber acerca de eso, ¿no hubieran ya preguntado antes?

"¿Por qué preguntas, Mugi-sempai?"

"no pareces del tipo que se uniría a una banda"

"¿ah?"

"es más, cuando apenas te conocía, pensé que solo estabas ahí por querer estar rodeado de chicas"

"además, cuando te conocimos, no solamente asustaste a Mio-chan, tengo que decir que también te tenía miedo"

"creo que la razón fueron tus ojos, era la primera vez que vi ojos de ese color, sin mencionar que eran muy similares a los de un lobo"

Mugi-sempai me dice esto con un tono muy animado, ¿acaso no conoce el concepto de la palabras también duelen?

"pero si realmente me temías, ¿Por qué no reaccionaste como Mio-sempai?"

"pensé que sería muy descortés si actuaba de esa manera"

Tan solo con unas oraciones, Mugi-sempai acaba de destruir toda la confianza que tenia

"realmente no confiabas en mi, ¿no?"

"lo siento no quise decir eso" dice ella tratando de disculparse.

Creo que debo estar muy deprimido por que Mugi-sempai sigue tratando de animarme.

"pero al irte conociendo, me sorprendiste"

"¿enserio?"

Mugi-sempai asintió "parecía que no te gustaba ser temido, y quisiste desesperadamente agradarle a Mio-chan"

Con eso de desesperadamente, no me haces quedar bien, ¿sabes?

"cuando empezamos a tocar juntos, pude ver que realmente amabas la música y tu bajo"

"no recuerdo haber hecho nada para indicar eso" digo al tiempo que me pregunto si en realidad abre hecho algo como eso.

Mugi-sempai se ríe un poco ante mi respuesta.

"también pude ver que eras una buena persona en tu cita con Mio-chan"

"¡nos viste!" prácticamente grito. "espera… no era una cita, ustedes no pudieron venir…"

"fue una idea de Ritsu-chan, para que ustedes dos se llevaran mejor"

Ahhhhh, Ritsu sempai lo planeo todo, ya me parecía raro que faltaran todos los miembros del club ese día. Me pregunto en cuantas otras ocasiones abre sido usado como un títere.

"¿Por qué dices que soy una buena persona?" no lo digo por seguir la conversación, realmente no entiendo porque lo dice.

Si me hubiera conocido antes que ingresara a esta preparatoria… estoy seguro que no diría lo mismo, es más es casi seguro que nunca nos hubiéramos hablado.

"cuando Mio-chan se desmayo en el cine, la cargaste hasta un parque, y cuando le robaron el bolso perseguiste al ladrón, aunque al final fuiste perseguido por todos sus compañeros"

"me sorprende que hayan visto todo eso, y si estaban viendo al menos hubieran ayudado un poco, ¿no?" digo algo molesto.

Mugi-sempai vuelve a reírse, parece que disfruta de mis reacciones.

"pero creo que he sido yo, la que ha visto un lado de ti, que ellas no"

"¿ah?"

"hablo de ese día en el parque de diversiones"

Espera un minuto, ese día no fue el día en que….

¡AAAHHHHHHHHHH!, nunca voy a olvidar ese día, el día… en que me robaron… mi primer beso, acaso quiere hablar de eso…. No creo estar preparado para eso.

"ese fue el día en que me protegiste"

Es verdad también hice eso.

"estuviste increíble" realmente se escucha muy animada "el recordar como venciste a esos dos tipos, me emociona"

¿Realmente estuve tan genial?, solo actué por instinto, ya no me acurdo.

Ahora que lo pienso esta es la primera vez que estoy mucho tiempo a solas con Mugi-sempai, bueno pasamos más tiempo en el parque de diversiones, pero en ese entonces estaba tan nervioso que lo último que quería era estar ahí.

"pero tienes un gran defecto" al fin dice.

¿Solo uno?, si fuera Tetsuya, se hubiera pasado la tarde entera enumerando mis defectos, pero me da curiosidad de lo que Mugi-sempai considera mi defecto.

"eres demasiado amable con todas las chicas"

"¿demasiado amable?"

Mugi-sempai asiente "no digo que este mal, pero…" parece que está pensando que decirme.

"en el futuro tendrías muchos problemas" dice después de pensar.

Creo que entiendo lo que quiso decir Mugi-sempai, es lo mismo que Tetsuya me ha estado diciendo desde que me uní al club, pero es imposible, cosas como esas no pasan en la vida real.

Cuando estaba a punto de responder una gota de agua cae en mi nariz, una a una las gotas caen y aumentan su número y velocidad, antes de que me dé cuenta, estamos en una lluvia de verano.

"deberíamos buscar refugio bajo un árbol" le digo a Mugi-sempai

"no será necesario, mira" me dice mientras apunta con su dedo un poco más delante de donde estamos.

En la dirección en que apuntaba puedo ver el puente y unos metros más adelante una casa, no la distingo bien, ya que se encuentra lejos, pero si la puedo ver desde aquí, tiene que ser impresionante.

Quisiera correr, pero llevo a Mugi-sempai en mis hombros, a este paso terminaremos resfriados.

Estando solo a unos metros, puedo verla mejor. Nunca había visto una casa con esa forma, me recuerda mucho a esas casas antiguas que hay Inglaterra, no es que yo haya viajado, pero se parece mucho a las que se ve en las películas.

No es más grande que la casa de playa, pero parece estar hecha de bloques de piedra. Creo que es una de esas casas antiguas en las que no hay electricidad.

Cuando nos paramos enfrente de la puerta, puedo ver una cuerda que cuelga de un lado de la puerta.

Antes que pudiera hacer algo, Mugi-sempai toma la cuerda y la jala, aparentemente era un timbre.

Pasan unos segundos antes que se escuchen pasos en la vieja casa, pero los pasos no son constates, pareciera que arrastra el pie.

"¿Cómo es ese viejo amigo de tu padre, Mugi-sempai?"

Mugi-sempai esta pensativa. "será mejor que lo veas tu"

La puerta se abre y deja ver un hombre de mediana edad, su cabello esta casi blanco, tiene una desarreglada barba y puedo ver que usa un bastón en la mano derecha y una vela en la izquierda.

Además tiene una expresión bastante seria y malhumorada, es muy intimidante. Inmediatamente después de abrir la puerta, es a mí a quien mira primero, pareciera que pudiera ver a través de mí con su oscura mirada.

"buenas tardes Ojii-san" dice Mugi-sempai.

"ah, bienvenida Tsumugi-chan" al decir esto sus expresiones se suavizaron "pero que hacen ahí, entren o se resfriaran" parece otra persona.

Avanzamos por un largo pasadizo, en el cual decenas de armaduras, como las de la antigua Inglaterra, nos saludan como si fuéramos miembros de la realeza.

Una vez pasamos el oscuro pasadizo, llegamos a un cuarto iluminado por velas, hay varios sillones que parecen antiguos, una chimenea y varios estantes repletos de libros.

Cuando le preste atención, el extraño anciano tenía un par de toallas en la mano. Pone una de ella en un sillón y parecía indicarme con la mirada, que pusiera a Mugi-sempai ahí.

Después de dejarla en el sillón, me acerco a la chimenea para tratar de secar mi ropa.

"al ver que comenzó a llover, supuse que llegarías mojada" dice el anciano mientras le da otra toalla a Mugi-sempai.

"gracias, Ojii-san "le dice Mugi-sempai mientras se seca el cabello con la toalla del sillón.

"escuche de tu padre, que venias como mensajera"

"es cierto… aquí tienes" le entrega el sobre, que parece estar más seco que Mugi-sempai.

"revisare, esto más tarde" dice el anciano, colocando el sobre un escritorio cerca a la chimenea.

Ahora desvía su mirada hacia mí, me sonríe y vuelve su atención a Mugi-sempai.

"aunque me dijo que vendrías, no pensé que vendrías con tu novio". El anciano dice riendo.

Pasan 1...2… segundos y Mugi-sempai contesta.

"no es mi novio, es un kohai del club de música ligera" dice con una voz y una expresión tranquila, aunque yo puedo ver bien su rostro, ya que solo hay la luz de las velas en la habitación.

"ya veo" dice el anciano con un burlón tono de voz

Estoy impresionado, si hubiera sido a mí, quien le preguntaran si Mugi-sempai es mi novia, lo más probable es que hubiera balbuceado o dicho algo estúpido.

"ahh… este" trato de llamar al anciano pero me acabo de dar cuenta que no se su nombre.

"Hajime Sentarou"

"ahh, Hajime-san, podría conseguir unas vendas, Mugi-sempai se torció el tobillo cuando llegábamos"

"Por supuesto" desvía su atención hacia Mugi-sempai "lo mejor será que tomes una baño Tsumugi-chan, no querrás resfriarte "dice en un tono alegre.

Me acerco para ayudar una vez más a que se levante, pero Hajime-san me detiene.

"no creo que sea los más adecuado que la cargues tu "me dice al tiempo que le extiende su bastón a Mugi-sempai.

Ahh, tiene razón, sería vergonzoso que yo la llevara al baño.

Mugi-sempai toma el bastón y apoyándose en él se dirige a un camino que se encontraba cerca de uno de los estantes.

Voltea hacia mí y dice con una sonrisa.

"volveré pronto"

"¿Mugi-sempai, estará bien sola?" le pregunto

"no te preocupes, no es la primera vez que viene aquí" Hajime-san se arrastra con torpeza hacia una gran silla y se deja caer "solía venir mucho con su padre"

Al lado de donde se encuentra sentado, hay una pequeña mesa, en ella hay una tetera y un par de tazas. Toma una de las tazas y sirve un poco de té.

"aun no me has dicho tu nombre" me dice al tiempo que me da la taza.

"ahhh, Y-Y-Yamada Akihito, estoy en el p-p-p-primer año de la preparatoria S-s-s-s-s-sakura, t-t-t-también estoy en el club de música l-l-l-ligera" digo tartamudeando, ¿Por qué estoy nervios?

"hahahaha" Hajime-san se ríe con una estruendosa voz "relájate niño, no es a mí a quien tienes que impresionar, si quieres salir con Tsumugi-chan" se vuelve a reír.

"s-s-s-se equivoca, no tengo esa clase de relación con Mugi-sempai"

Para calmarme tomo un poco del té que Hajime-san me ofreció. El té esta algo amargo, es oscuro, y tiene un aroma fuerte. Gracias a Mugi-sempai he probado diferentes tipos de té, y aunque el café sigue siendo mi favorito, debo decir que me he hecho algo adicto a su té y he ganado la costumbre de tratar de adivinar que té es por el sabor.

"Así que… ¿ya sean besado?"

Al oír esa pregunta, escupo el té.

"e-e-e-e-s-o" trato de decir algo, pero no puedo decir nada.

"hahahaha" se ríe con más fuerza que antes "no tienes que decir nada, entiendo lo que quieres decir" sigue riéndose.

"no creo que seas un mal tipo" me dice después de haberse calmado "pero el padre de Tsumugi-chan, es un hueso duro de roer, no te entregara fácilmente a su hija"

"ya le he dicho, que no tenemos esa relación" ya no estoy nervioso, es más creo que me estoy enojando.

"nos conocemos por menos de 20 minutos, ¿Cómo puedes saber si soy bueno o no?"

"tus ojos…"

"¿ah?" ¿Mis ojos? ¿A qué se refiere? "¿qué quiere decir?"

Hajime-san se ríe otra vez con una estruendosa voz "los ojos…" me mira directamente a los ojos

"los ojos son la ventana del alma, te permiten ver si una persona es sincera o no"

"eso es…" trato de decir algo, no estoy muy convencido de esa idea.

"Por ejemplo, los tuyos son como un cielo despejado pero…" se detiene unos segundos, supongo para pensar que decir "pero también puedo ver una tormenta, muy oscura y muy dentro de ti"

Creo que se a que se refiere con una tormenta, no me esperaba que pudiera decir eso, tan solo con mirarme a los ojos.

"comparado con tantos otros corruptos y llenos de malicia, los tuyos son bastante puros"

"supongo que habla de algunos compañeros de trabajo" trato de adivinar.

"así es"

"¿a qué se dedica?"

"ahora estoy retirado, solía ser un médico y era muy reconocido, me encantaba ayudar a los demás, pero al pasar el tiempo que el ser médico, solo es terrible negocio en el cual la vida de los demás, tan solo son un numero más" se detiene para sorber un poco de té.

"no lo pude soportar, así que renuncie y me dedique a la importación y exportación de medicamentes y equipo médico"

"para ayudar, sin tener que lidiar con esas personas de nuevo" trato de adivinar.

Hajime-san se ríe estrepitosamente como ya lo ha hecho varia veces este día "entiendes rápido"

"creo que puedo entender con rapidez lo que piensan los hombres…" me detengo unos segundo y vuelvo a decir "aunque, no tengo la menor idea de lo que piensan las mujeres"

"no me sorprende" dice para después sorber un poco de té "recién cuando se tiene mi edad, uno empieza a entender lo que piensan, pero para este momento o uno está casado o sencillamente ya estás muy viejo para eso" me dice entre risas.

Me uno a sus risas

"me alegro que se lleven bien" dejo de reír y miro hacia el pasadizo cerca de los estantes.

Mugi-sempai, quien ahora lleva puesto una piyama rosada, viene caminando lentamente apoyada en el bastón de Hajime-san, me acerco a ella, le quito el bastón y dejo que se apoye en mí.

"gracias" me dice.

La ayudo a caminar hasta un sillón, cuando se sienta desvío mi mirada hacia Hajime-san

"Hajime-san…" comienzo a decir, pero creo que ya sabe que voy a decir, ya que me entrega un botiquín.

Abro el botiquín y saco unas vendas, me agacho y comienzo a vendar con fuerza el tobillo de Mugi-sempai.

Vuelvo a mirar a Hajime-san.

"sería buena idea que le pongamos hielo" le digo

"ahora voy por el" dice mientras se dirige a conseguir hielo.

"eres bueno curando heridas" me dice Mugi-sempai.

"tuve que aprender"

"¿a qué te refieres?"

¡Maldición!, dije más de lo que debía.

"no es nada, solo digo que ya tengo experiencia con esta clase de cosas"

Mugi-sempai parece querer preguntarme más.

"aquí esta "dice Hajime-san entrando con el hielo en una bolsa, se acerca torpemente hacia nosotros. Me da la bolsa y yo a cambio le devuelvo su bastón.

"¿Por cuánto tiempo tengo que tenerlo sobre mi tobillo?" me pregunta Mugi-sempai.

"creo que entre unos 10-15 minutos estará bien, después deberás tomar un descanso de una hora y volver hacer lo mismo"

Mugi-sempai se queda callada unos segundos y luego dice

"increíble, Akihito-san, parecías un verdadero doctor" me dice sorprendida.

"no es para tanto" digo algo avergonzado.

"Akihito-kun" me llama Hajime-san.

"es mejor que también tomes un baño"

"tienes razón"

"Bien deja que te guie"

Lo sigo, y caminamos por el mismo camino que tomó Mugi-sempai.

Parece que Hajime-san quiere seguir hablando.

"los dos se veían juntos"

"¿en serio?"

"¿Por qué no intentas salir con Tsumugi-chan?"

"¿aun sigue con eso?, ya le he dicho que nunca podría pasar algo como eso"

"¿Por qué eres tan inseguro?"

"no es inseguridad…" me tomo unos segundos para pensar "es más bien que no creo que alguna chica se interese en mi" le respondo con sinceridad.

"me parecería raro que no se interesaran"

"¿Por qué?"

Hajime-san se pone a pensar varios segundos antes de responderme.

"tienes varios rasgos que te hacen interesante"

"¿en serio?"

"tienes unos ojos color carmesí, muy raro de ver. Además de tu cabello largo me hace pensar en un samurái del periodo sengoku, sin mencionar que pareces ser del tipo atlético".

"¿crees que eso me haga resaltar con las chicas?" le pregunto

"bueno son rasgos muy inusuales, y creo que llamarías su atención… dime, ¿con que otras chicas tienes contacto aparte de Tsumugi-chan?"

¿Por qué preguntara eso?

"bueno… Yui-sempai, Ritsu-sempai, Mio-sempai y Azusa-san"

"¡son muchas!" dice genuinamente sorprendido. Me sorprende su reacción.

"somos miembros del mismo club, así que es por eso que estamos cerca"

"ya veo, ¿y ninguna de ellas ha demostrado interés en ti?"

"no creo que me vean de esa manera" le respondo

"¿y cuanto tiempo que las conoces?"

"desde inicios de este año"

"es más que suficiente, para que alguna de ellas se haya interesado en ti"

Iba a responderle algo, pero cuando estoy a punto de abrir la boca, Hajime-san me indica que ya llegamos al baño.

"me he estado preguntado esto por un rato" le digo "¿pero como calientas el agua sin no hay electricidad?"

"con leña, estaba a punto de darme un baño cuando ustedes llegaron… disfruta tu baño" me dice antes de retirarse.

Tras pasar la puerta hay una habitación algo pequeña, en la cual supongo debo dejar mi ropa ya que veo una canasta para ello.

Al abrir la segunda puerta quedo gratamente sorprendido. A pesar que la casa de Hajime-san está ambientada al estilo occidental, su baño es al más puro y sencillo estilo japonés.

Me dirijo a la ducha, dejo que el agua me moje mientras busco el champú y el jabón, al verlos me doy cuenta que son de marcas que nunca he visto, apuesto que son muy costosos.

"los ricos gastan dinero en las cosas más simples" me digo.

Después de lavarme, me meto a la inmensa tina, que es tan larga como una piscina.

El agua, calienta rápidamente mi cuerpo y me devuelve a la vida.

"ahhh" exclamo "definitivamente a los hombres japoneses nos gusta el agua caliente"

Ahora que lo pienso, Mugi-sempai también se baño en esta agua…

¡¿EN QUE ESOTOY PENSANDO?

Debo de alejar esos pensamientos de mi mente, no soy un pervertido.

Ya que sentía que mi mente estaba ganando esa lucha de moral, decidí bañarme rápidamente, cuando regreso a la habitación donde deje la ropa, veo que en cambio de mi ropa mojada hay una piyama de color azul.

"Tal vez Hajime-san la dejo para mi" digo en voz alta.

Tras ponerme la piyama me dirijo al salón en el que me encontraba antes, espero no perderme en el camino.

Para cuando llego, tan solo veo a Mugi-sempai sentada donde la deje con la mirada perdida en el fuego de la chimenea.

Parece que se dio cuenta de mi presencia, ya que voltea a mirarme.

"¿disfrutaste tu baño?"

"eso creo" me acerco al sillón y me siento a su lado.

"¿Dónde se encuentra Hajime-san?" le pregunto

"Ojii-san dijo que iba a preparar la cena"

"ah" es todo lo que digo, ¿acoso no puedo encontrar nada mejor que decir?"

"¿Cómo está tu tobillo?"

"creo que mucho mejor"

Nos hemos quedado callados y parece que no tenemos nada que decir, ¿Qué paso con esta mañana en la que parecía que podíamos hablar todo el día?

AHHHHHH, este silencio es aplastante, ¡tengo que decir algo!

"ah…" comienza a decir Mugi-sempai.

"¿no cree que es raro, el no haber hablado de eso, Akihito-san?"

"¿eso?"

"…sobre lo que sucedió el parque de diversiones"

Se estará refiriendo a… creo que adivinare.

"te refieres, ¿cuándo nos besamos?" le pregunto

No puedo ver bien debido a la única iluminación de las velas, pero creo que Mugi-sempai se sonrojo un poco.

"fue la primera vez que hacia algo como eso… ¿Cómo estuvo?" me pregunta sin mirarme.

¿Cómo estuvo?, ¡¿cómo se supone que pueda responder eso? , no creo que exista una respuesta correcta para esta pregunta.

"ah…" trato de decir

"¿estuvo mal?" me pregunta esta vez mirándome a los ojos, sus ojos se ven llorosos, ¿acaso la hice llorar?

"p-p-p-p-p-ara mí también fue la primera vez… y r-r-r-r-realmente no creo que pueda dar una o-o-o-o-opinión"

Creo que mi respuesta la satisface, ya que se ve más tranquila.

"ya veo" dice

"¿y para ti, Mugi-sempai?" me atrevo a preguntar

Desvía su mirada de mí, creo que pregunte algo que no debía.

"¿creo que me gusto?"

"¿ah?" estoy sorprendido.

"no sabría cómo explicarlo… mi corazón latía con mucha fuerza y no podía pensar en otra cosa que fueras tu, Akihito-san"

Qué pasa con esa respuesta, pareciera como si se estuviera confesando, ¿no está haciendo eso verdad?, ¿verdad?

Después de eso nos quedamos callados por unos segundos.

"una vez más…" escucho débilmente

"¿ah?"

"una vez más… ¿podrías besarme una vez más?"

¡¿Queeeeeeeeeeeee?, no espere que diría algo como eso, ¿pero que se supone que deba decir?

"… ¿estás segura de eso Mugi-sempai?"

Mugi-sempai asiente.

"¿no crees que sería mejor hacer esto con el chico que te guste?

Mugi-sempai se queda callada, parece estar pensando en algo.

"hay algo que quiero comprobar…. Por eso quiero que me beses una vez más"

"me gustaría ayudarte pero…"

Mugi-sempai me interrumpe.

"¿acaso me odias?"

"¡por supuesto que no!, ¡Mugi-sempai es amble, servicial e increíblemente hermosa, no creo que exista un chico que te odie!

¿Por qué estoy diciendo todo esto?

"g-gracias"

¿Está nerviosa?, es la primera vez que veo a Mugi-sempai tan nerviosa.

Mugi-sempai toma mi mano.

"entonces no hay problema, ¿no?" al decir esto se acerca más y más a mí.

"ah..."

¿Cómo llegue a esta situación?, pero… ¿hacer esto no es solo como estar jugando?… pero…pero… AHHHH, ¡ya no puedo contenerme!

Una vez más nuestros labios se juntan, al igual que la primera vez siento que mi corazón late fuertemente, siento como si electricidad corriera por mi cuerpo, pero esta vez estoy bastante consciente de lo que hago.

¡¿Qué es esto? , ¿Podría ser? , ¡¿Su lengua? Primera vez que siento algo como esto, siento que mi mente se nubla.

A estas alturas ya no se que está bien y que está mal.

4, 5…6 segundos ¿tal vez?, después de 6 segundos nos separamos.

Estoy agitado y cansado como si hubiera corrido una maratón, al ver a Mugi-sempai, pareciera que se siente igual.

"¿descubriste lo que querías saber?" pregunto para tener algo que distraiga mi mente.

"creo que si" me responde con una brillante sonrisa y aun sonrojada.

"ah..."

"¡la cena esta lista!" Hajime-san aparece de buen humor.

Contesto débilmente, aun estoy muy aturdido con lo que pasó.

Hajime-san nos lleva a un comedor, que al igual que todo la casa está iluminada por velas, el comedor no es más grande que el de la casa de playa.

La comida es bastante simple, Hajime-san dice que solo frio lo que encontró. Mo importa mientras sepa bien. Pero esta comida me hace desear la comida de Ritsu-sempai.

Al terminar de comer, me doy cuenta que sigue lloviendo, ¿Cuánto puede durar una lluvia de verano?

"¿Por qué no se quedan a dormir hoy?" ofrece Hajime-san, tal vez adivinando lo que estoy pensando.

"sería buena idea quedarnos, ¿no crees Akihito-san?"

"tienes razón"

"entonces déjenme, guiarlos a sus habitaciones" dice Hajime-san al levantarse de la mesa.

Estamos siguiendo a Hajime-san en donde se supone que dormiremos.

"si quieren puedo conseguirles una habitación para los dos"

"¡eso no es necesario!" gritamos los dos al unisonó, al encontrarme con su mirada desvío la mía, creo que Mugi-sempai hizo lo mismo.

A nuestra reacción Hajime-san se ríe con su estrepitosa voz.

Después de haber bromeado con nosotros, nos lleva a nuestras habitaciones. Mugi-sempai es la primera en irse.

"buenas noches, Akihito-san" me dice, ruborizada, al cerrar la puerta.

Ahora estamos enfrente de la que será mi habitación esta noche.

Al entrar Hajime-san se despide de mí.

"buenas noches, Akihito-kun"

"buenas noches"

"supongo que no me dirás, lo que paso cuando yo estaba en la cocina, ¿no?"

Dice al cerrar la puerta.

¿Acaso sabe algo?, espero que no…. Estoy muy cansado para pensar en esto. Le doy una rápida mirada a la habitación, es más elegante de lo que merezco y es tres veces más grande que la habitación en mi casa.

Me tiro en la cama, me cubro con las frazadas y trato de dormir, pero el incidente con Mugi-sempai sigue apareciendo en mi cabeza, tal vez pase algo de tiempo para que pueda conciliar el sueño….

A la mañana siguiente me despierto, veo al pie de la cama la ropa que use ayer y ahora está seca, me la pongo y salgo de la habitación.

Llego hasta la habitación, en la que conocí a Hajime-san. En ella solo veo a Mugi-sempai, sentada con una caja envuelta en sus manos.

"buenos días, Mugi-sempai"

"buenos días, Akihito-san"

Miro a todos lados y no veo a Hajime-san

"¿Dónde está Hajime-san?" pregunto

"Ojii-san tuvo que salir hoy, así que nos dejo el desayuno en esta caja" señala la caja "te estaba esperando para irnos.

"bien, creo que ya deberíamos irnos"

Salimos de la casa y nos dirigimos a la casa de playa.

"Mugi-sempai"

"¿sucede algo?"

"las chicas no se preguntaran donde estuvimos el día de ayer"

"mientras estabas bañándote, les envíe un mensaje informándoles de todo"

Me alegra que lo hubiera hecho, no sé como hubieran reaccionado todas, si de repente desaparezco una noche con Mugi-sempai.

El camino de regreso se sintió más rápido que el de ida, sin darme cuenta ya estamos en la casa de playa, donde las chicas nos esperan ya con sus cosas lista para irse.

Entramos a la casa solo para empacar las cosas que faltan y salimos rápidamente.

Una vez ha fuera Ritsu-sempai se me acerca.

"dime, ¿Qué hiciste ayer con Mugi?" me pregunta con esa cara llena de curiosidad que he visto tantas veces.

"nada importante" le digo evitando mirarla.

"fue muy aburrido sin ti, Inuhito-kun" dice Yui-sempai al parecer un poco molesta.

"muy bien, déjense de tonterías, el bus ya llego" grita Mio-sempai a lo lejos

Mientras me encamino al bus Sawako-sensei me detiene.

"por lo que he escuchado ayer" comienza a decir "tienes duro camino por delante" me dice al poner una mano sobre mi hombro.

No respondo, realmente no estoy seguro de lo que está hablando, lo único que puedo decir, es que me alegra que se haya acabado, estos han sido unos días muy confusos para mí, estoy impaciente por volver a mi casa y dormir un poco más.

**Y AQUÍ SE ACABA OTRO CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO, Y NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR**


	13. Un resfriado

**AQUÍ OTRO CAPITULO , SIENTO LA DEMORA Y TAMBIEN QUE SEA MAS CORTO QUE ANTES**

AKIHITO POV

Me siento cansado…, muy cansado. Escucho mi despertador sonar con más fuerza que nunca, pero no creo tener las fuerzas para siquiera apagarlo.

Escucho la puerta de mi habitación abrirse, y unos pasos muy familiares.

"Aki-chan, levántate he preparado el desayuno" escucho a mi madre decir.

"ah…" es todo lo que puedo decir.

"no te ves muy bien" dice algo preocupada, "espera un momento" oigo como se aleja del cuarto.

Por primea vez esta mañana, abro los ojos, trato de pararme y con debilidad me tambaleo hasta el espejo de mi baño, en el miro mi reflejo.

Mi cara está muy roja, me veo muy débil y recién me doy cuenta que estoy tosiendo…

"Aki-chan" escucho a mi madre llamarme desde mi cuarto.

Débilmente salgo del baño y una vez en mi cuarto, veo a mi madre con un termómetro en la mano.

Me lo coloca en la boca.

Estoy enfermo, eso lo sé, solo quiero saber cuánto es el daño. Pasaron unos minutos y mi madre me quita el termómetro de la boca.

"39°" dice preocupada mi madre.

"¿pero qué habrás estado haciendo para haberte enfermado apenas regresabas de tu viaje?"

¿Qué hice? , bueno… creo que el haber dormido en el suelo del estudio y el haber pasado casi media hora con la ropa mojada es la razón más obvia para que esté enfermo.

"no creo que sea nada de qué preocuparse, kaa-san "le digo para tranquilarla.

"pero…, "kaa-san me mira con ojos llorosos, que te sucede, si alguien debería estar llorando debería ser yo.

"no puedo evitar preocuparme si algo le pasa a mi Aki-chan" dice al tiempo que me abraza.

"no es bueno que nos acerquemos tanto, podría contagiarte" le digo al tiempo que trato separarme de ella, pero estoy tan débil que no puedo librarme de su abrazo.

"¿tomaste la decisión correcta?" le pregunto.

Kaa-san se queda pensativa unos segundos, hasta que se da cuenta de que le estoy hablando.

"por supuesto…" me abraza con más fuerza "si Aki-chan está bien yo también" me dice con una alegre sonrisa.

Kaa-san es muy cálida.

Ya que estoy sudando, Kaa-san me trae ropa limpia, me trae algo de comer y unas medicinas.

"estaré abajo si me necesitas" me dice antes de salir de la habitación.

Me recuesto en mi cama y es en ese momento que me acurdo que se supone que debía encontrarme con las chicas en el salón del club.

Cojo mi celular y cuando estoy a punto de hacer una llamada, mi teléfono suena. En la pantalla hay un número desconocido.

"¿Quién será?" me digo

"aló…" contesto

"Akihito-san…" escucho una voz familiar.

"Mugi-sempai, ¿Cómo conseguiste mi numero?" le pregunto sorprendido.

"Ritsu-chan me lo dio hace ya algún tiempo"

"ah… ¿pero por qué me llamas tan temprano?"

"hay algo que quería decirte" hace una pausa "… sobre lo que paso en la casa de Ojii-san"

Lo que sucedió en la casa de Hajime-san….

Ah, se tiene que referir a eso…. , siento que mi cara comienza a arder , …. Esto no es bueno si sigo recordando eso mi temperatura pasara los 40°.

"¿Qué hay con eso?" trato de sonar calmado.

"será mejor que no le digamos nada al respecto a los demás"

"tienes razón" respondo rápidamente.

Esta situación es mejor para mi, aun no se qué fue lo que sucedió ese día, además no creo que sea una buena idea pensar en eso ahora.

"¿te encuentras bien?" Mugi-sempai se escucha preocupada a través del teléfono.

"¿Por qué preguntas?"

"tu voz suena un poco extraña"

"ah… eso, estoy un poco resfriado"

"resfriado…" Mugi-sempai se queda pensando unos segundos "lo siento, tal vez es mi culpa"

¿De qué está hablando?

"no es tu culpa"

"pero… si nos hubiéramos refugiado cuando la lluvia comenzó, tal vez…"

"no tienes que decir nada, Mugi-sempai" me detengo para toser un rato "simplemente fueron cosas que pasaron"

"me podrías hacer el favor de decirle a los demás, que hoy no podre ir al club"

"muy bien, que te mejores Akihito-san"

"gracias"

Cuelgo el celular y lo coloco en una mesa cerca a mi cama, me recuesto sobre mi cama.

Ahhhhhhh, Mugi-sempai ¿eh? De todas las chicas del club, es a la que menos entiendo, si no fuera por lo que me dijo de camino a la casa de Hajime-san, la entendería aun menos. Aun no sé por qué hizo lo que hizo, en la casa de Hajime-san, y tampoco que sé lo que quería averiguar….

Será mejor que no piense más en eso, lo único que debería hacer ahora, es concentrarme en recuperarme.

AZUSA POV

Es el día después de haber regresado del campamento de entrenamiento, y todas decidimos reunirnos en el salón del club, pero me preocupo, aparte de Akihito-san y Mio-sempai, las demás sempai no tienen mucho interés en practicar, es más el campamento nos la hemos pasado jugando casi todo el tiempo, sin mencionar que Akihito-san y Mugi-sempai desaparecieron el 3er día del campamento.

Me encuentro enfrente de la puerta del salón del club, y me siento decidida a practicar hoy, pero….

Abro la puerta y me encuentro con una escena a la cual ya estoy acostumbrada.

"Azu-nyan, ven ¿no quieres un poco de pastel?" Yui-sempai se lanza sobre mí, con una rodaja de pastel de fresa en su mano.

"estoy bien, gracias" trato de reusarme

"¡vamos esta delicioso!" me dice mientras trata de meterme el pastel a la boca, lo mejor será aceptar.

"me lo comeré, me lo comeré, pero deja sentarme Yui-sempai"

Al sentarme a la mesa veo las sempai están haciendo lo de siempre.

Mugi-sempai me sirve una taza de té, Mio-sempai está ocupada leyendo, Yui-sempai y Ritsu-sempai parecen estar peleando por una rodaja de pastel.

Le doy una probada al té.

"no deberíamos ensayar" trato de sugerir.

"estoy muy cansada" se queja Yui-sempai.

"además recién acabamos de volver del campamento, no es mejor relajarnos un poco, Azusa-chan" me dice Ritsu-sempai.

"pero…"

"en realidad yo también estoy cansada" dice Mio-sempai cerrando su libro.

"toma Azusa-chan" dice Mugi-sempai poniendo una rodaja de pastel enfrente de mí.

Al final me rendí, con el ánimo que tienen no voy a poder convérselas y si hubiera querido practicar sola me hubiera quedado en casa.

Así que decido darle mi atención al pastel de fresa que se encuentra enfrente de mí.

¿No me estoy olvidando de alguien?

Pasaron unos minutos desde que llegue, y la puerta se vuelve a abrir, Sawako-sensei entra al salón con una cara de extremo cansancio, se sienta a mi lado.

"me gustaría un té con leche" le dice a Mugi-sempai.

Mugi-sempai le coloca una taza a su lado.

"¿Qué sucede Sawa-chan?" le pregunta Yui-sempai.

"ahh…" suspira "a diferencia de ustedes, para mí el verano está lleno de trabajo" volvió a suspirar "y cuando voy a su campamento" se detiene y nos mira a todas "me doy cuenta que tengo más trabajo por hacer"

¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso?

"no veo a Yamada-san" dice Sawako-sensei.

Tiene razón, ya ha pasado del mediodía y Akihito-san, no ha venido. Estoy segura que le dijimos que viniera hoy. ¿Qué estará haciendo?

"hablando de Akihito-kun" comienza Ritsu-sempai

"¿Qué hicieron el día que desaparecieron?" pregunta ella con cierta malicia.

Le tercer día del campamento Mugi-sempai y Akihito-san, se desaparecieron, estuve preocupada todo el día, a pesar que las sempai me decían que no le diera importancia. Finalmente en la noche llego un mensaje al celular de Ritsu-sempai, en el cual decía que se encontraba con Akihito-san en la casa de un amigo del padre de Mugi-sempai y que pasarían la noche ahí.

No me gusta pensar en eso, cada vez que pienso en eso me irrito y siento una presión en mi pecho, ¿Qué estará pasando conmigo?

"ese día…" comienza a contar Mugi-sempai "tenía que cumplir con una tarea que mi padre me encargó a cambio de darnos la casa, Akihito-san se ofreció a acompañarme, eso es todo"

Esa respuesta no me satisface en lo más mínimo.

"espero que realmente no hayan hecho nada…" empezó a decir con seriedad Sawako-sensei "seria muchos problemas para mí si hubiera pasado algo".

¿Qué pudiera pasar algo?... ¡no quiero pensar en eso! , ¡No quiero pensar en eso!, ¡no quiero pensar en eso!

"pero un chico y una chica solos por todo un día es…."

"no te preocupes Sawa-chan, Inuhito-kun es una buena persona" dice Yui-sempai.

"además que no sería la primera vez que pasa mucho tiempo con Mugi" agrega Ritsu-sempai.

"a que se refieren" pregunta con curiosidad Sawako-sensei.

"una vez, Akihito-san me invito a un parque de diversiones"

"¿¡una cita!" grita Sawako-sensei

"Akihito-san, ya nos explico eso, y ¡no era una cita!"

"ya entiendo Nakano-san, no tienes que enojarte"

¿Estoy enojada?, ¿en serio?... no me había dado cuenta, esto no tiene nada que ver conmigo, no hay razón por la cual tenga que enojarme.

"se me olvidaba decir algo…" le prestamos atención a Mugi-sempai "llamé al celular de Akihito-san esta mañana…

Espera un momento ¡¿Por qué Mugi-sempai sabe el número del celular de Akihito-san?

"…. Me dijo que se encontraba enfermo y que no podría venir hoy" termina de decir Mugi-sempai viéndose preocupada.

"¿Por qué no vamos a visitarlo?" sugiere Yui-sempai "a puesto a que se alegraría"

"no es mala idea" murmura Mio-sempai.

Mirando bien a Mio-sempai, me doy cuenta de algo que no había antes. Está usando una cruz, no recuerdo que Mio-sempai usara accesorios.

"no creen si vamos todas, podríamos ser una molestia" les digo.

"Azusa-chan tiene razón" dice Mugi-sempai mientras se levanta "decidámoslo con un juego "

Mugi-sempai vuelve a la mesa con unos serillos en sus manos.

"uno de estos serillos esta marcado, la que saque el serillo marcado ira a visitarlo"

Uno a uno sacamos los serillos sin mostrárselo a nadie, a la cuenta de 3 todas abrimos nuestras manos.

"¡gané!" grito

"Azu-nyan se te ve muy feliz" dice Yui-sempai

"¿en serio?, no me había dado cuenta"

"¿sabes donde vive Akihito-kun?, Azusa-chan" me pregunta Ritsu-sempai.

"tienes razón, nunca he ido a su casa así que…"

"yo te puedo dar la dirección" me interrumpe Sawako-sensei.

Es cierto, la escuela tiene que tener la información de todos los estudiantes.

"sígueme"

Me dice para dirigirnos a la sala de profesores.

En medio del camino, parece que Sawako-sensei quiere decirme algo.

"Nakano-san…"

"¿Qué sucede?"

"¿qué opinas de Yamada-san?

¿Q-q-q-q-que sucede con esa pregunta?

"es amable, parece preocuparse por sus amigos, aunque es algo despistado… o al menos eso creía al principio"

"¿a qué te refieres?"

¿Estará bien que cuente esto?

"…. Cuando estábamos en el campamento, Akihito-san se dio cuenta que no estaba divirtiéndome, trató de animarme… y me di cuenta que es más observador de lo que yo creía"

Me pregunto qué clase de expresión he estado poniendo, ya que Sawako-sensei tiene una extraña sonrisa en el rostro.

"supongo que ustedes cinco están pasando por lo mismo" suspira "eso será más trabajo para mí"

¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso?

Una vez en la sala de profesores, Sawako-sensei me da la dirección. Esta algo lejos de aquí, espero no perderme.

"espera un momento" Sawako-sensei me detiene

"¿necesito saber algo más?"

"dale también esto"

Sawako-sensei me entrega una carta.

"¿una carta?"

"creo que es algo que Yamada-san tiene que leer"

Me da mucha curiosidad saber que dice la carta, pero no puedo simplemente abrirla, seria violar su privacidad. Además, ¿que será ese algo que tiene que saber?

He estado caminando por alrededor de media hora y me he perdido unas cuantas veces, pero creo que llegué a la dirección correcta.

Enfrente de mí se encuentra una casa de dos pisos de alto y con un pequeño jardín, me acerco al timbre de la puerta pero….

Mis dedos tiemblan mientras trato de tocar el botón

¿Estoy nerviosa?, ¿Por qué debería estar nerviosa?, solo estoy aquí para visitar a un compañero de clases y del club que se encuentra enfermo, solo eso.

Al final logro tocar el timbre, las campanas replican mientras espero que alguien conteste.

"un momento" escucho a una mujer gritar.

La puerta se abre y me deja ver a mujer del mismo tamaño que Mio-sempai, con el cabello largo y castaño, la piel blanca como la nieve y con los ojos de color carmesí al igual con Akihito-san.

"que hermosa" digo sin darme cuenta.

"gracias" me responde "¿Quién es usted?" me pregunta.

"ah…" trato de decir "soy Nakano Azusa, estoy en el mismo club con Akihito-san… quiero decir Yamada-san"

Ella se ríe.

"no estés nerviosa, soy Yamada Chiaki, la madre de Aki-chan"

"es un placer" le digo

"no te quedes ahí, pasa"

Desde la entrada se ve la escalera que llega al segundo piso, en el primer piso hay un pasadizo que parece llevar a otras habitaciones.

"Aki-chan tienes visita" grita hacia la escalera.

"por qué no subes, dentro de un rato subiré con algo de beber"

"pero yo…"

"es la primera puerta que ves al subir las escaleras"

Estoy subiendo las escaleras y me siento más nerviosa que antes, no debería estarlo, pero esta será la primera vez que entro al cuarto de un chico.

AKIHITO POV

Me despierto gracias a que kaa-san me llama, no escuche muy bien pero creo que dijo algo de una visita. Tal vez sea Tetsuya, me parecería raro si no hubiera venido antes. Lo más probable es que quiera preguntarme por el campamento.

Ahhhh, no tengo ganas de hablar con él ahora.

Escucho a alguien tocar la puerta, así que me levanto de la cama y me dirijo hacia la puerta, al abrir la puerta quedo bastante sorprendido.

Azusa-san se encuentra enfrente de mí.

"¿Qué haces aquí, Azusa-san?"

"grosero, había venido a visitarte ya que estas enfermo" me dice algo molesta.

"lo siento, es que no esperaba verte aquí"

Me retiro de la puerta para dejarla entrar.

"puedes entrar"

"siento la intromisión"

Le ofrezco un cojín cerca a una mesa en el medio de mi cuarto, Azusa- san se sienta y comienza a mirar por todos lados.

"¿encontraste algo interesante? "Le pregunto

"lo siento, no era mi intención…"

"no te preocupes"

"pero…" comienza a decir Azusa-san "tu cuarto es muy amplio y está muy ordenado para ser una habitación de un chico"

"¿eso crees?, yo la veo un poco desordenada"

"se me olvidaba" Azusa-san saca un sobre de su mochila y me lo entrega.

"¿Qué es esto?"

"Sawako-sensei te lo envía aunque no se dé que se trata"

Tomo la carta y la abro.

_**Buenos días Yamada-san, espero que pronto te recuperes de tu resfriado, dejando eso a un lado tengo algo importante que decirte.**_

_**No sé si lo haces a propósito o no, pero ten por seguro que tu futuro va a ser muy difícil, las decisiones que tomes serán muy importantes pero cualquiera que tomes no pienso juzgarte, buena suerte (la necesitaras).**_

_**Sawako**_

Qué carta más extraña y muy peculiar, pero no entiendo la mitad de ella, ¿Qué se supone que estoy haciendo a propósito o no?, ¿a qué se refiere con las decisiones que tome? Lo mejor sería preguntarle directamente a Sawako-sensei el significado de esta carta.

La puerta se abre y entra kaa-san con una bandeja con 3 tazas de té en ellas. ¡Espera un momento!, ¿Por qué 3 tazas?, ¿acaso planea quedarse?.

Kaa-san deja la bandeja sobre la mesa y se sienta al lado de Azusa-san.

"sé que no es mucho, pero por favor disfrútalo" dice kaa-san ofreciéndole una taza a Azusa-san.

"gracias" responde ella.

Yo también tomo una taza y me pongo a beber.

"así que Nakano-san…" comienza a decir kaa-san "¿Qué clase de relación tienes con Aki-chan?

Azusa-san y yo escupimos el té al mismo tiempo.

Mí mirada se encuentra con la de Azusa-san, ella agacha la cabeza, parece no poder mirarme ahora y también se ve algo sonrojada

"¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?" le grito a kaa-san

"no te enojes Aki-chan, solo me preocupo por tus amistades" desvía su mirada hacia Azusa-san "¿y bien Nakano-san?"

"s-s-solo somos compañeros de clase y estamos en el mismo club"

Ahhh, se ve muy nerviosa, clámate Azusa-san, no les des más motivos a kaa-san para seguir con esto.

"¿solo eso?"

Azusa-san agacha la cabeza y se sonroja con más fuerza. No tienes que reaccionar de esa manera

"si, solo eso"

"ya veo" dice kaa-san, no creo que este satisfecha con esa respuesta, pero espero que no haga más preguntas como esas.

Kaa-san trata de decir algo pero un timbre de celular la interrumpe, Kaa-san toma el celular, mira el número y con una expresión algo amarga contesta la llamada.

"aquí Chiaki"

Durante unos segundos kaa-san se limita a escuchar y a asentir de vez en cuando.

"siempre llaman en el momento menos oportuno" dice kaa-san dejando de lado el tono amable y dulce que había estado usando y lo remplazo con uno muy serio.

"lo hare, pero más vale que mis honorarios sean altos" continua ella

Después de unos segundos parecer llegar a un acuerdo con su interlocutor, kaa-san cuelga y vuelve a su antiguo estado.

"lo siento Aki-chan, pero tengo que salir un momento" se disculpa ante mí.

Kaa-san se dirige hacia la puerta y antes de salir se voltea y me dice.

"van a estar solos, así que no le hagas nada raro a Nakano-san, ¿entendiste Aki-chan?"

"¡Como si fuera a hacer eso!" le grito

"eso sonó bastante serio "comienza a decir Azusa-san "¿a qué se dedica tu madre?"

"kaa-san solía trabajar para una gran compañía, pero hace unos meses renuncio a su cargo y se volvió una ama de casa, pero ya que era muy talentosa sus antiguos jefes la siguen llamando, así que debes en cuando le hace pequeños trabajos "

"tu madre debe ser una persona importante"

Estamos los dos solos y pareciera que no sabemos de qué hablar, nos hemos quedado callados durante ya casi un minuto

"¿Cómo te encuentras?" dice Azusa-san, cosa que yo interpreto como un intento desesperado de tratar de hablar.

"en la mañana me sentía como si fuera a morir, pero creo que estoy mejor"

Nos hemos vuelto a quedar en silencio, es insoportable, yo también tengo que tratar de decir algo.

"hay algo que quiero saber" comienza a decir Azusa-san "¿Qué sucedió el día que pasaste a solas con Mugi-sempai?"

Sabía que en algún momento alguien me haría esa pregunta, pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto. ¿Qué debería decir?, sería imposible decir la verdad ahora después de todo ni siquiera yo se que paso ese día.

"nada, solo la acompañe a la casa de un amigo de su padre" trato de sonar calmado.

"¿solo eso?"

"si, solo eso"

Tengo el presentimiento que no me cree del todo.

"¿me perdí algo importante en la reunión de hoy?" pregunto para cambiar el tema.

"nada nuevo, solo lo de siempre" dice un poco molesta "me gustaría que las sempai se tomaran más enserio las practicas"

"también tienes que entender que hace poco estuvimos en el campamento e incluso si no me hubiera enfermado, tampoco hubiera practicado hoy"

"parece que se te está pegando la pereza "dice riéndose Azusa-san, así está mejor, creo que ya superamos la incomodidad de estar los dos solos.

Seguimos hablando por mucho tiempo, sobre cosas triviales como las clases y el festival cultural que se acerca y sobre que podríamos hacer para ese día como clase y como club.

Cuando miro la hora ya casi son las 6 y mi estomago ruge.

"tienes hambre, ¿no?" me dice sonriendo.

"Un poco" admito con vergüenza.

"no te preocupes, vine preparada" dice al tiempo que me señala su mochila. Al abrirla se encuentra una bolsa con varios ingredientes de cocina.

"solo dime donde está la cocina y yo me encargo del resto "me dice llena de confianza.

La llevo a la cocina y Azusa-san se prepara para cocinar, pero se detiene al verme.

"me gustaría sorprenderte con la comida, así que podrías…"

"no te preocupes" la interrumpo para luego irme a la sala.

AZUSA POV

Estoy en la cocina, Akihito-san se ha ido a la sala, para dejarme cocinar tranquila, miro a todos lados para buscar los utensilios que voy a usar; en una esquina veo un delantal, espero que no les moleste que lo use, lo tomo y me lo amarro.

Después de sacar el cuchillo y la tabla de picar, y de haber sacado los vegetales que había comprado, busco en la refrigeradora esperando encontrar lo que me falta.

"bien tenemos pollo" me digo a mi misma.

Le voy a demostrar a Akihito-san, que yo también puedo cocinar. Estoy cansada de cómo halaga la comida de Ritsu-sempai, me asegurare que pruebe algo que nunca olvidara.

Aun recuerdo la primera vez que nos conocimos. Akihito-san estaba comiendo arroz con curry y ese día me dijo que era su platillo favorito, así que he decidió hacer arroz con curry.

Corto la cebolla, las zanahorias y las papas mientras dejo hervir un pollo.

Esta será la primera vez que cocinare algo, aparte del arroz y tampoco me acuerdo muy bien de cómo era la receta, solo espero que todo termine bien.

AKIHITO POV

Azusa-san ya lleva mucho tiempo en la cocina y el escuchar el ruido de los utensilios hace que mi hambre incremente. ¿Qué estará cocinando?

Azusa-san sale de la cocina y me llama.

"creo que ya termine" dice un poco nerviosa.

Voy a la cocina donde veo algo muy inusual y aterrador.

"puedo preguntar, ¿Qué cocinaste?" digo con temor.

"A-a-arroz con curry" me dice con timidez.

¿Arroz con curry?, el arroz con curry es mi comida favorita, así que es un platillo que conozco muy bien y lo que tengo enfrente de mí no puede ser llamado arroz con curry.

En primer lugar el curry debe ser café pero lo que estoy viendo es de un color morado y creo que tiene pedazos de calamar.

"Azusa-san…"

"¿sí?"

"es la primera vez que cocinas, ¿no?"

Azusa-san solo asiente

"¿y estos son calamares?"

"si, vi que tenias unos en el refrigerador y no quise desperdiciar "

¿Qué debería hacer en este momento?, no podría decir que su comida se ve menos que apetitosa… no me gusta lo que estoy pensando y probablemente me odiare por esto, pero ya sé que hacer…

Al tomar la cuchara Azusa-san me mira atentamente, tomo un poco del ´curry´ y lo pongo en mi boca. Al tratar de mascarlo se siente viscoso y después algo duro, básicamente es imposible de tragar, pero me esfuerzo lo suficiente para poder acabarme todo el plato.

Al terminar Azusa-san me pregunta.

"¿Qué tal estaba?"

Estoy algo aturdido y creo que la comida entumeció mi lengua.

"debo decir… que nunca había comido algo como esto" no estoy mintiendo.

"me alegro" dice sonriendo

Esta sonriendo, es la primera vez que me doy cuenta que tiene una linda sonrisa; al menos todo el sufrimiento sirvió de algo.

Al terminar de comer noto que es muy tarde, parce que Azusa-san también lo noto.

"ya debería irme"

"te acompaño"

Estamos en mitad de la calle cuando…

"¿Por qué mentiste?" me pregunta

"a que te refieres"

"me parecía raro que no me dejaras comer un poco de mi comida, así que cuando te distrajiste probé un poco " Azusa-san se queda callada unos segundos "era lo más horrible que he comido" dice para después suspirar.

"pudiste habérmelo dicho…" al ver su cara la noto algo triste "… así no hubieras tenido que comerlo"

"pude haberlo hecho pero… como te habías esforzado tanto, sentí que era lo menos que podía hacer"

Azusa-san me mira en silencio.

"yo siempre he pensado que la comida no solo es el sabor sino los sentimientos que transmites con ella"

Azusa-san agacha la mira y creo que dice algo pero no alcanzo a escucharlo.

"eres realmente muy amable"

"¿eso crees?"

"deja que te agradezca por eso "al decir esto se acerca a mí y se para en la punta de sus pies y trata de llegar a mi rostro, para cuando me doy cuenta siento un sentimiento de calidez en mi mejilla, Azusa-san se separa de mí y se aleja unos pasos.

"considéralo un premio "me dice para después salir corriendo hasta que la pierdo de vista,

¿Qué acaba de suceder?

**AQUÍ TERMINA OTTRO CAPITULO , NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR**


	14. Lo ultimo del verano

**AQUÍ OTRO CAPITULO, PERDON POR LA DEMORA, PERO NO TUVE MUCHO TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR **

AKIHITO POV

Me encuentro sentado en una mesa de una cafetería con una taza de café helado en frente de mí, tomo un sorbo de mi café para después mirar la hora en mi celular.

"¿Por qué se demoran tanto?" me digo a mi mismo.

La razón por la cual me encuentro hoy en esta cafetería se debe a lo que sucedió hace una semana atrás.

**FLASHBACK**

Hace una semana, Tetsuya y Touma vinieron a visitarme. Los tres nos encontrábamos en mi habitación poniéndonos al día después de no habernos visto casi nada durante todo el verano.

Tetsuya se encontraba recostado sobre mi cómoda, mientras trataba de tocar unas notas con su guitarra por su lado Touma, quien había llegado de su práctica de kendo, llevaba un shinai en el hombro mientras leía un libro sentado sobre la alfombra del piso.

"eres muy cruel Akihito" se quejaba Tetsuya "has pasado todas las vacaciones ignorándonos "

"no se podía hacer nada" le dije mientras tomaba un sorbo de lata de soda que tenía en la mano "después del campamento me enferme y luego de eso tuve muchas reuniones del club"

"Ya que mencionas ese campamento" dijo Touma con su monótona voz al bajar su libro "Tetsuya me contó algo interesante sobre ese día"

¿Algo interesante?, muchas cosas pasaron esos días, pero no recuerdo haberle dicho nada a Tetsuya. ¿De qué estará hablando?

"ese sueño que tuviste… debo admitir que es muy interesante"

Miré a Tetsuya con rabia "¡no tenias que decirle!"

"tranquilo, tranquilo… todos somos amigos aquí, ¿no?" dijo Tetsuya para tratar de calmarme.

"no tienes de que avergonzarte, Akihito" me dijo calmadamente Touma "la poligamia es un deseo de muchos hombres, pero para ser sincero no creo que deberías de tratar ir por ese camino, después de todo eso es algo que solo ocurre en la ficción"

"¡por supuesto que no tengo esa idea!" le grité

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que pudiera calmarme completamente, en ese momento Tetsuya sugirió.

"Ya que se está acabando el verano, ¿no sería una buena idea si salimos a divertimos por ahí?"

"no suena mal, pero ¿qué haríamos?" le preguntó

"¿qué les pare esto?" dijo Touma sacando tres boletos de su chaqueta.

"¿un concierto?" le pregunté.

"pase por el club en el que solíamos tocar, Takeo-san me los dio " me dijo sin mostrar alguna emoción.

"Ya que lo decidimos, por que no nos encontramos en esa cafetería cerca a la estación"

"Toma" me dijo Touma entregándome los boletos "guárdalos tú"

Trate de decir algo pero pareciendo anticiparse a mí Touma dijo.

"si los guardo yo se podrían perder y no confió en Tetsuya para que los guarde"

"oi, tenme un poco más de confianza" se quejo Tetsuya

Los tres nos reímos. Nos pusimos de acurdo para ese día, y hablamos de otra cosa el resto del día.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Con la vista perdida mirando hacia a la nada los espero, sigo así por unos segundos hasta que…

"¡Inuhito-kun!" alguien me llama.

Volteo mi mirada y me encuentro con Yui-sempai y Ui-san.

Yui-sempai lleva puesto una chaqueta cerrada de color rosado claro con mangas cortas de un rosado más fuerte y unos shorts rosados con pequeños adornos blancos, pos su lado Ui-san tenía una blusa de color crema, unos shorts jeans, un chaleco tan largo que llegaba a sus piernas con un diseño de cuadros que mesclaba un color celeste con un crema que combina con su blusa y también tenía el cabello atado con una cinta crema.

Las dos se acercaron hacia mi mesa y se sentaron enfrente de mí.

"¿Qué haces aquí?, Inuhito-kun" me pregunta Yui-sempai, tan llena de energía como estoy acostumbrado a verla.

"buenas tardes, Akihito-san" me dice Ui-san.

"ah, buenas tardes" le respondo, volteo mi atención a Yui-sempai.

"se supone que me reuniría con unos amigos aquí, tenemos entradas para un concierto"

"¿y ustedes dos que hacen aquí?" les pregunto con curiosidad, ya que mayormente Yui-sempai sale con el resto de los miembros del club.

"bueno…" comienza a decir Yui-sempai "Ui siempre esta ocupándose de las tareas de la casa y quería agradecerle saliendo las dos juntas"

Tal vez Yui-sempai no lo sepa pero eligió un buen regalo para Ui-san, ya que por lo que he visto Ui-san disfruta pasar tiempo con su preciada onee-chan.

Ya que es muy probable que tenga que esperar mucho a Tetsuya y Touma, sería una buena idea comenzar una conversación.

"la actividad más cercana después de las vacaciones de verano es el festival cultural, ¿no?, Ui-san"

"tienes razón, ¿me pregunto qué hará nuestro salón?"

"lo más probable es que hagan algo común, como una casa embrujada" le respondo

"solo espero que sea algo que pueda hacer" me dice Ui-san con preocupación en su rostro.

"si eligen algo como una cafetería, te iría bien, después de todo eres buena en la cocina"

"no creo ser tan buena" dice algo apenada Ui-san. Al ver la con detenimiento, se le ve algo cansada.

"¿estás bien, Ui-san?"

"solo tengo un poco de calor"

Sin decir una palabra cojo mi café helado y lo pongo enfrente de ella.

"bebe" le digo

"En realidad no es para tanto…" trata de decir.

"si tienes calor esto será lo mejor para refrescarte" le digo.

"pero…"

"insisto"

"está bien" Ui-san al fin se rinde y le da una probada a mi café, pero no dura mucho, ya que parece que es demasiado amargo para ella.

"esta amargo"

"lo siento, es que me gusta el café negro"

"déjame probar a mí" me pide Yui-sempai

"adelante" le digo

Yui-sempai bebe una mayor cantidad que Ui-san, pero parece que el resultado es el mismo.

"creo que no soporto este sabor tan maduro" dice Yui-sempai entre risas.

"a Yui-sempai le queda mejor lo dulce"

"¿Por qué?" me pregunta mirándome a la cara con mucha atención.

"creo que lo dulce va más con tu personalidad, Yui-sempai"

¿Qué estoy diciendo?, Yui-sempai se queda mirándome como si esperara que dijera algo más.

"Lo que quiero decir es que eres muy linda y muy alegre….hahaha"

Será mejor que me calle, estoy empezando a decir tonterías

"gracias" me responde con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas

Tal vez sea el calor, tal vez sea la iluminación, pero nunca había visto a Yui-sempai tan linda como ahora.

Tengo que cambiar de tema… tomo mi celular y estoy a punto de llamar cuando empieza a sonar. En la pantalla figura el nombre de Touma.

"oye Touma, ya es tarde ¡¿Dónde estás?"

"lo siento, pero parece que me va a ser imposible ir"

"¿Por qué?"

"tengo que visitar a nee-san"

"oh, ya veo, mándale mis saludos a Rena" le digo para después colgar.

Bueno, no se puede hacer nada, cuando se trata de Rena, Touma cancelaria cualquier plan solo para poder encontrarse con ella por unos minutos. Al menos Tetsuya vendrá.

No pasan más de unos segundos, cuando mi celular vuelve a sonar, esta vez es Tetsuya.

"más vale que ya estés viniendo" le digo de mal humor.

"ah… veras…"

"y ahora que "digo de mal humor

"lo siento, pero mis padres decidieron salir todo el día y me dejaron cuidando la casa"

"no se puede hacer nada"

"Al menos Touma ira, ¿no?"

"no vendrá, dice que va ir a ver a Rena"

"bueno eso era algo que no podíamos predecir, y si hablamos de Rena, Touma no perderá una oportunidad para estar con ella"

"dime que hago con dos entradas extra"

"podrías invitar a otras personas…"

"¡¿a quién podría invitar cuando solo faltan dos horas para el concierto?"

"no tienes que gritar, también podrías revenderlas entradas"

"ah... ya veré que hago, nos vemos"

"si, y siento otra vez por no poder ir"

Cuelgo el celular, y me pongo a pensar que debería hacer con estas entradas.

"¿todo está bien, Inuhito-kun?" me pregunta Yui-sempai un poco nerviosa, mirando a Ui-san ella también se ve nerviosa, tal vez las asuste con mis gritos.

"Touma y Tetsuya me cancelaron y ahora tengo dos boletos para el concierto" tengo dos boletos y hay dos chicas enfrente de mí, porque no invitarlas, no puedo perder nada además no sabría como revender entradas.

"Yui-sempai, Ui-san ¿tengo dos entradas para un concierto dentro de dos horas, no quieren venir?"

Ui-san es la primera en contestar.

"lo siento, pero tengo planes para salir con Azusa-san más tarde" Ui-san se disculpa ante mí con una innecesaria venia.

"no tienes que disculparte, es mi culpa por preguntar tan tarde"

"¡yo quiero ir!" grita Yui-sempai.

Saco de mi bolsillo un boleto y se lo entrego a Yui-sempai.

"necesitaras esto"

"es una lástima que no puedas ir Ui-san"

"invítame en otra ocasión" me dice con una cálida sonrisa

Salimos de la cafetería y nos despedimos de Ui-san, después nos dirigimos a la estación del tren

"¿está lejos?" pregunta Yui-sempai a mitad del camino hacia la estación del tren.

"uhm…., esta como a unos 30 minutos en tren"

Se que he estado llamando esa presentación un concierto pero las palabras más correctas serian, presentación en vivo, ya que no vamos a ir a un estadio o un lugar más grande sino a un simple club en el cual algunas bandas se presentan.

El tren se detiene y seguimos el resto del camino a pie. Estoy totalmente familiarizado con el camino que debo tomar, y como no estarlo cuando el club al que vamos es el mismo en el cual solía presentarme, cuando estaba en Thanatos Wing con Tetsuya y Touma.

Una vez enfrente del club la nostalgia se apodera de mí, este edificio que se veía muy maltratado y con personas que cualquiera categorizaría de sospechosas fue un lugar donde pase mucho tiempo en secundaria, pero… estoy preocupado, comparando a Yui-sempai con el resto de las personas que hacen cola afuera del club, Yui-sempai resalta demasiado. El colorido rosa de su vestimenta hace que muchas personas volteen a mirarnos, y el temor de que algo pudiera pasarle crece dentro de mí. Tomo su mano para no perderla de vista.

"¿Qué haces?" me pregunta ella.

"no es nada, solo quería evitar que te perdieras"

"Inuhito-kun, no soy una niña" decía un poco molesta, pero no se negó a tomar mi mano.

Tras pasar la puerta, se encontraba un tipo quien recibe nuestras entradas y antes de dejarnos pasar nos pregunta.

"¿a quien han venido a ver?"

Yui-sempai se queda callada, de todas maneras ella no sabe la respuesta.

"The lickers" le respondo

Al oír nuestra respuesta coloca nuestras entradas en un montón que parece ser más grande que los demás.

"¿para qué fue todo eso?" pregunta Yui-sempai.

"en los club como estos se evalúa la popularidad de las bandas para saber cuales les dan una mejor entrada al club"

"increíble" dice sorprendida "¿pero como sabes todo eso?"

"a decir verdad…"

"oe Akihito-kun" antes que llegue a responder, una voz familiar me llama.

Desde la barra un hombre de alrededor unos 20 a 23 años me llama, junto con Yui-sempai me dirijo a la barra.

"sabias que eras tú, Akihito-kun "me dice mientras se sirve un vaso de cerveza.

"ha sido mucho tiempo, Takeo" le respondo sorprendido.

"¿Quién es él?" pregunta Yui-sempai.

"es cierto aun no lo presento" me alejo un poco para que pueda ver a Takeo "él es Takeo, el administrador de este club, cuando tocaba con Tetsuya y Touma, solíamos presentarnos aquí"

"¿presentarse?" decía Takeo Sorprendido "ustedes hicieron ganar mucho dinero a este club"

"¿eran tan buenos?" pregunta Yui-sempai.

"por supuesto, es más déjame ver " Takeo comienza a rebuscar en una caja que tenia debajo de la barra " mira esto.

Lo que Takeo le muestra a Yui-sempai es un viejo afiche en la que salen los miembros de Thanatos Wing ; los cuatros estamos usando nuestro uniforme de secundaria, Touma y Tetsuya se ven como siempre a excepción del Gakuran que usan, detrás de ellos una chica con el mismo color de cabello de Touma, usando un uniforme de marinera y con el cabello largo daba una animada sonrisa, en medio de ellos estoy yo, claro que me veo algo diferente.

"no te veo en el afiche, Inuhito-kun"

"hahaha… estoy en el medio" le señalo a la persona en el medio.

En medio de ese afiche me encontraba yo, con el cabello mucho más corto que ahora, con una mirada salvaje y con un puño desafiante se encontraba mi yo de hace un año.

Yui-sempai coge el afiche y compara repetidas veces al chico del afiche con mi yo de ahora.

"apenas se parecen" dice asombrada Yui-sempai

"tienes razón" interviene Takeo "cuando lo vi entrar por un momento no te reconocí, realmente has cambiado mucho"

"no me he dado cuenta "respondo

"tu mirada ahora es más apacible" ahora desvía su mirada hacia Yui-sempai "¿acaso cambiaste por tu novia?" se ríe

"no es mi novia" digo tranquilamente

"¿en serio?, entonces, ¿porque desde que entraron están tomados de la mano?" dice Takeo.

Los dos miramos nuestras manos, y al percatarnos que realmente seguíamos sujetando la mano del otro, nos separamos rápidamente.

Takeo se acerca a mí y me murmura al oído.

"vamos Akihito, no tienes que negarlo, después de todo es bastante linda"

"te he dicho que no es eso"

"como quieras"

"Takeo" comienzo a decir "puedes hablarme sobre esa banda The lickers"

"yo también quiero saber…" agrega Yui-sempai "por lo visto son muy populares"

"The lickers con una banda que ya lleva medio año tocando aquí, es una banda de mujeres, ellas empezaron a tocar cuando Thanatos Wing dejo de hacerlo, son bastante buenas no te decepcionaras"

"estoy ansiosa por escucharlas" dice entusiasta Yui-sempai.

"bueno, nos vamos al fondo del club" me despido de Takeo.

A medida que el tiempo pasaba, el club se iba llenando cada vez más, y al mismo tiempo el pilar de entradas que indicaba la popularidad de The lickers se hacía más grande.

Varias bandas han tocado ya, pero no ha sido nada en especial, por otro lado Yui-sempai está muy emocionada.

"realmente se nota la diferencia entre nosotros y esas bandas…"

"… ¿escuchaste eso Inuhito-kun? …"

"…espero algún día tocar como ellos"

Finalmente es el turno de The lickers, deben ser realmente buenas, ya que la mayoría de las personas aquí ha venido a verlas y Takeo les da su apoyo, estoy ansioso por escucharlas.

"voy ir al frente, Inuhito-kun" dice Yui-sempai tratando de alejarse de mí.

"espera…" trato de decir.

"no me voy a perder, no soy una niña" dicen bromeando.

Yui-sempai se pierde entre la multitud, mentiría si dijera que no estoy preocupado.

El ruido de los aplausos mueve mi atención hacia el escenario, el telón se alza y a pesar que la máquina de humo hace que la visión empobrezca, puedo distinguir a cinco chicas en el escenario.

En el medio del escenario, una chica que tenía el cabello corto, teñido de rubio y varios aretes en la oreja derecha llevaba una chaqueta de cuero, una falda con pliegues de color blanco y unas medias largas, sostenía el micrófono.

"WE ARE THE LICKERS, SO SHUT UP AND LISTEN, MOTHER FUCKERS!" Grita ella.

"vaya lenguaje" digo algo sorprendido.

La guitarra suena como nunca antes había oído antes, su guitarrista esta en un nivel más alto que Yui-sempai y Azusa-san, ella mueve sus dedos con una increíble velocidad y pareciera estar solo concentrada en su instrumento.

El teclado parecía solo tener pocos momentos para tocar, pero su precisión es asombrosa, aunque la batería tocaba a unos compas simples, esa simpleza combinaba perfectamente con la habilidosa guitarrista.

Tal vez la que más me sorprendió fue la bajista, pero más que su presentación lo que más me impacto fue su apariencia, al igual que el resto del miembros tiene el cabello teñido siendo el de ella de color rosado además de ser tan largo que tocaba el suelo, pero con ese cuerpo pequeño, comparable con el de una niña no sería una tarea difícil de hacer. Lleva puesto una chaqueta, una blusa y unos pantalones todos de color negro; tal vez sea mi imaginación pero creo que esa chica está nerviosa.

Su presentación termino y las luces volvieron a encenderse, de entre el mar de personas pude ver a Yui-sempai acercarse hacia mí.

"¡fue grandioso!" grita Yui-sempai con brillo en sus hijos.

"tienes razón"

"me pregunto si practico tanto como esa chica, podre tocar la guitarra de esa manera"

"no dudo que llegues a ese nivel, después de todo Yui-sempai es buen con la guitarra"

"¡Por supuesto!" dice llena de confianza

"aunque sería bueno que también fueras buena para los estudios" le digo en un tono burlón

Yui-sempai se ríe algo apenada.

Miro en mi celular y dicen las 10:30 pm, pronto no habrá trenes.

"ya es tarde, Yui-sempai, será mejor regresar"

"tienes razón"

Cuando estamos dirigiéndonos a la salida…

"espera Akihito" Takeo me llama.

"¿Qué sucede?" nos acercamos a la barra.

"quiero que conozcas a unas amigas"

Enfrente de nosotros la vocalista y la bajista de The lickers se encuentran, la vocalista tiene un cigarrillo encendido y después de dar una profunda bocanada me mira fijamente, por otro lado la bajista, que me llega hasta un poco más arriba de la cintura, guarda su bajo en su estuche; me sorprende que pueda tocar ese bajo, que pesa el doble de ella.

"Así que este es Yamada Akihito" dice la vocalista mientras me mira de arriba abajo.

"¿necesitas algo de mí?" le pregunto

Ella toma una bocanada del cigarro y después de expulsar el humo me responde.

"mi nombre es Oshino Meme y ella es Meiko Tsubasa… "dice señalando a la pequeña bajista a lo cual ella responde con una pequeña venia.

"… somos miembros de The lickers"

"¿las conoces Inuhito-kun?" me pregunta Yui-sempai al oído

"no, lo creo" le respondo con el mismo método.

"¡vaya!, y pensar que conoceríamos al bajista y vocalista de Thanatos Wing, ¡esto sí que es suerte!, ¿no?, Tsubasa" dice Oshino-san emocionada.

Meiko-san le responde simplemente asintiendo.

"¿Qué les pasa?" le pregunto a Takeo

"Antes de ser una banda, estas chicas venían a ver las presentaciones de Thanatos Wing y creo que te admiraban; cuando un día le dije que yo te conocía, insistieron en que te invitara a ver su presentación para que les diera tu opinión"

Al voltearme veo como los ojos de Oshino-san brillan al mirarme, no sabría decir si Meiko-san se ve igual ya que su cerquillo tapa completamente sus ojos.

"¿Así que quieren mi opinión?"

Las dos asienten.

"antes que me olvide…" dirijo mi mirada hacia Yui-sempai "ella es Hirasawa Yui, mi sempai"

"¡sempai!" grita Oshino-san, "¿eso quiere decir que eres mejor que Akihito-sama?

¿Akihito-sama?, ¿de dónde salió eso?

"no lo creo" dice Yui-sempai un poco apenada "yo soy guitarrista, es más una vez que ensayamos Inuhito-kun me ayudo a tocar una parte difícil"

"debía de esperarse de Akihito-sama" dice emocionada Oshino-san

"¿Inuhito-kun?" dice dubitativa Meiko-san.

"¿sucede algo Meiko-san?" le pregunto, debajo de su cerquillo puedo ver como examina detenidamente a Yui-sempai, causando en ella cierto nerviosismo.

"Akihito-sama…" comienza a decir Meiko-san "¿esta chica es su novia?"

¿Por qué todos llegan a esa misma conclusión?

"¿Por qué dices eso?, Meiko-san "

"el usar sobrenombres cariñoso es algo común en parejas"

"¿¡es cierto eso Akihito-sama!" pregunta casi gritando Oshino-san

"por supuesto que no, solo somos amigos" Yui-sempai responde por mí.

"creo que querían mi opinión sobre su presentación, ¿verdad?" digo para cambiar el tema.

"es cierto, me estaba olvidando de eso "responde Oshino-san

"primero Meiko-san" al decir esto Meiko-san se pone tensa.

"hay muchas veces en las que el bajo simplemente toca lo mismo que la guitarra, pero debo decir complacido que tu bajo tocaba totalmente diferente a la guitarra, sin mencionar que era un buen ritmo, mis pies se movían por si solo…hahaha"

Me siento raro al dar mi opinión a otros como si fuera una especie de profesor

"gracias, Akihito-sama" Meiko-san baja su mirada, creo que una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro.

"Tal vez no debería preguntar esto, pero…" comienzo a decir

"Meiko-san, ¿Qué edad tienes?"

"15" me responde con tranquilidad

"¡tienes 15!" digo sorprendido, después de todo es difícil creer que una chica que es más pequeña que su instrumento sea tan solo un año menor que yo.

"yo también tengo 15" interviene Oshino-san. Una chica de 15 años que fuma, no parece bien

"es mi turno" dice Oshino-san.

"bien, Oshino-san…"

"puedes llamarme Meme"

"de acuerdo, Meme-san, algunas vocalista tiene problemas al cantar en público, pero Meme-san, parecías poner al publico de tu lado, como si todo fueran parte de The lickers, debes seguir así"

"¡gracias!"Se voltea hacia Meiko-san "viste, yo también recibí el reconocimiento de Akihito-sama" Meme-san se ve feliz.

"una cosa más Meme-san… ¿escribes tu las letras?"

"Por supuesto, todas las demás se esfuerzan en sus instrumentos, yo también debo de hacer lo mismo con lo que pueda"

Comienzo a toser.

"te encuentras bien Inuhito-kun" dice preocupada Yui-sempai.

He estado aguantado hasta ahora, para no incomodar Meme-san , pero no soporto el humo de los cigarrillos.

"podría hacer, que no soportes los cigarrillos, Akihito-sama" dice Meme-san pareciendo preocupada.

Yo solo asiento.

"¡lo siento Akihito-sama!" al decir esto arrojo su cigarro al suelo y lo restregó fuertemente con sus zapatillas, después tomo una cajetilla que saco de su chaqueta y lo metió en el vaso de cerveza de Takeo.

"¡hey! "Se queja él

"desde ahora en adelante prometo nunca más fumar" dice Meme-san como si lo estuviera prometiendo a mí.

"eso es bueno" le digo

"Akihito-sama…" comienza a decir Meiko-san "¿me podrías dar tu numero?"

"no seas tramposa Tsubasa, démelo a mi también Akihito-sama"

"¿para qué lo quieren?"

"sería muy útil, si nos pudiera dar más consejos" dice Meiko-san

"además que también quiero que vengas a nuestras próximas presentaciones" añade Meme-san.

Después de intercambiar números y de despedirnos salimos del club para darnos cuenta de que empezó a llover, estas lluvias de verano siempre ocurren en los momentos menos deseados.

"¿Qué hacemos ahora Inuhito-kun?" dice Yui-sempai mientras nos refugiamos en una parada de autobús.

Al ver mi celular ya son más de las 12:00 am. Ya no hay trenes a esta hora y no tengo suficiente dinero para un taxi.

"creo que no tenemos otra opción…" me lamento.

Como no teníamos otra opción, decidimos registrarnos en un hotel. La recepcionista del local no trato de oculta esa retorcida y pervertida sonrisa cuando nos daba una llave, pero no se la puede culpar, después de todo en este local deben de venir varias parejas y a su vista debemos parecer otra pareja más.

En este momento me encuentro en medio de la habitación secándome con una toalla mientras Yui-sempai está en la ducha.

AHhhh, ¿cómo llegue a esta situación tan extraña?, pero primero debo llamar a mi casa para no preocupar a nadie.

Tomo mi celular, pero antes de llamar a casa hay otra llamada que debo hacer.

Tras unos segundos en el sonido de espera, al fin responde.

"¿Por qué llamas tan tarde?, Akihito" dice Tetsuya entre bostezos.

"estuvimos en el club más tiempo del que creí, y ahora tendré que dormir en un hotel"

"espera un momento, ¡¿estuvimos? ¿Quieres decir que no fuiste solo?"

"si"

"apuesto que fuiste con una de las chicas de tu club"

¿Cómo supo eso?

"pero…" se detiene unos segundos "¿no crees que llevarla a un hotel es demasiado?"

"no vamos a hacer lo que tú crees" le digo algo molesto "lo importante es que si llama kaa-san, dile que estoy durmiendo en tu casa"

"muy bien. Pero quiero todos los detalles más tarde"

Le cuelgo.

"ese maldito"

Bueno ahora toca mentirle a kaa-san, no creo que ella sea tan compresiva en esta extraña situación.

Llamo directamente al celular de Kaa-san.

"¿Dónde estás Aki-chan?, ya es muy tarde"

"lo siento, pero el concierto duró más de lo que pensaba y ahora estoy en un hotel"

"y como están Tou-chan y Tetsu-chan"

Sabía que preguntaría por ellos dos

"ellos estaban tan cansados que ya se fueron a dormir

"¡Inuhito-kun!, la ducha esta libre" escucho gritar a Yui-sempai, ¡QUE MOMENTO MÁS INOPORTUNO!

"¿con quién hablas?" me pregunta ella, mientras sale de la ducha usando la bata que tienen de cortesía en el hotel.

"¡Akihito!" kaa-san se escucha molesta atreves del celular "¿acaso eso era la voz de una chica?"

"lo siento kaa-san, pero hay mala señal aquí, te llamo mañana" cuelgo rápidamente.

"mañana no va ser un buen día "suspiro

"¿estás bien Inuhito-kun?"

"no es nada"

Me dirijo a la ducha que no está nada mal, es algo simple pero al menos tiene agua caliente y cerca a la entrada hay una secadora automática, coloco mi ropa ahí y dejo que el agua caiga sobre mí, para poder tranquilizarme.

Explicar esta situación a kaa-san, será una tarea difícil de hacer para mañana… ahhhhh… pero lo importante ahora, es como llegue a esta situación, sin darme cuenta ahora estoy en cuarto de hotel con una chica, esta clase de cosas suelen suceder en el manga no en la vida real.

Pero pensándolo bien, no estoy tan mal, después de todo es de Yui-sempai de quien se trata con ella no creo que suceda nada raro, pero sí en cambio fuera Mugi-sempai entonces estaría muy preocupado.

Después de secarme, saco mi ropa de la secadora y me la vuelvo a poner, una vez afuera veo a Yui-sempai, también con su ropa seca, aparentemente hablando por el celular.

"no te preocupes solo será esta noche"

"¿Inuhito-kun?... si esta aquí" Yui-sempai me pasa su celular.

"¿Quién es?" pregunto.

"soy UI"

"ah, que sucede Ui-san"

"onee-chan dice que se quedaran en un hotel"

"si, se hizo muy tarde y no teníamos otra alternativa"

"confío en que no harás nada que no debas"

Ui-san se escuchaba muy calmada a través del celular pero siento un escalofrió que recorre mi cuerpo.

"¡confía en mí!" siento que estuviera hablando con alguien superior a mí, Ui-san también puede dar miedo.

Me hecho sobre el sillón y miro a Yui-sempai.

"yo dormiré en el sillón, Yui-sempai puedes usar la cama"

"el sillón se ve muy incomodo, mejor duerme tú en la cama" me contradice ella.

"creo que sería muy incomodo para una chica dormir en el sillón, así que yo lo tomo"

"voy a estar bien, Inuhito-kun toma la cama"

Cada uno quiere darle la cama al otro, no llegaremos a ningún lado así.

"entonces dejémoslo a la suerte" le digo al tiempo que saco una moneda de mi pantalón.

"quien gane se queda con la cama y nadie se quejara de ese resultado" le digo a Yui-sempai.

"escojo cara" dice ella

"eso me deja con sello"

Lanzo la moneda al aire y es en ese momento en el que me doy cuenta… que tengo mala puntería, la moneda salió volando hacia la izquierda en vez de ir hacia arriba, al final la moneda cae detrás de una cómoda y al intentar moverla me doy cuenda que esta empotrada,

"creo que perdimos la moneda"

"y si compartimos la cama" sugiere Yui-sempai.

"¿ah?" esto es muy raro, no esperaba que Yui-sempai sugiriera algo como eso, ¿es que acaso no se da cuenta que soy un hombre?

"¿estás segura?" dos personas de diferente sexo no deberían dormir en la misma cama después de los 9 años.

"no creo que haiga ningún problema" dice ella sin ningún tipo de duda.

Así que ahora me encuentro en una cama de hotel, mirando al techo ya que no puedo dormir por razones bastante obvias.

Ya han pasado varios minutos, lo más probable es que Yui-sempai ya este durmiendo.

"¿estás dormido, Inuhito-kun? "Parece que me equivoque.

"aun estoy despierto…" sin voltear a mirarla agrego "¿no puedes dormir?"

"creo que se me fue todo el sueño"

"yo tampoco puedo dormir" trato de decir algo

"creo que hoy vi una parte de Inuhito-kun, que no conocía"

"¿ah?" es todo lo que puedo decir

"nos has dicho que habías estado en una banda, pero no sabía que habían tocado en un club o que hasta tenían fanáticos"

"creo que estas exagerando, yo solo hice lo quise hacer en ese momento, no fue nada especial"

"no opino lo mismo"

"¿ah?"

"incluso si solo hiciste lo que querías, sino lo hubieras disfrutado no hubieras podido inspirar a otros"

Supongo que se está refiriendo a Meme-san y Meiko-san.

"Por ejemplo con Oshino-san y Meiko-san, cuando hablas de la música, realmente se te veía feliz"

"gracias, eso creo" digo con timidez

"no lo vayas a tomar a mal, pero es la primera vez que siento que hablo con una sempai"

"¿Por qué lo dices?" se escucha calmada, pensé que eso molestaría a Yui-sempai

"Yui-sempai, mayormente te vez despreocupada y algo infantil"

Se ha quedado callada, tal vez la hice enojar

"¡p-p-pero esa parte es la que hace linda y es la que más me gusta de Yui-sempai!"

AHHHHH, NO DEBI DECIR NADA DE ESO.

Volteo a mirarla pero Yui-sempai se cubre el rostro con la manta.

"gracias" escucho débilmente.

Después de eso, Yui-sempai estornuda.

"¿tienes frio?"

"Un poco" me responde.

Me levanto de la cama, me quito la chaqueta y se la pongo sobre Yui-sempai.

"¿no tendrás frio más tarde?" me pregunta al tiempo que se pone la chaqueta.

"no te preocupes, el frio no me hace nada"

Me vuelvo a echar en la cama.

"tengo una idea" al decir esto Yui-sempai me abraza.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" le pregunto algo avergonzado

"así ninguno de los dos tendrá frio"

No creo que esto esté bien, pero Yui-sempai es muy cálida y por estar tan cerca puedo oler el champú de su cabello, es un aroma embriagante.

"Inuhito-kun, eres muy cálido" la escucho murmurar.

"también Yui-sempai "para cuando me di cuenta estaba devolviendo el abrazo.

Debo calmarme, lo único en lo que debo concentrarme es en dormir, pero Yui-sempai esta tan cerca de mí…. Estamos tan cerca que tal vez yo podría… ¡NO!, debo calmarme debo vaciar mi mente… ¡DEBO HACERLO!...

A la mañana siguiente, la acompaño hasta su casa, antes de entrar Yui-sempai se voltea.

"¡gracias por lo de anoche!, ¡fue muy divertido!"

Se ve feliz, eso es lo que importa, pero creo que después de ayer , no podre ver a Yui-sempai como otra sempai…..

**AQUÍ TERMINA OTRO EPISODIO, NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIR ESTE FANFIC**


	15. Seleccion indeseada

**LAS VACIONES DE VERANO PARA AKIHITO YA TERMINARON, APARTIR DE AHORA COMENZARÁ LO QUE ME GUSTA LLAMAR EL ARCO DEL FESTIVAL CULTURAL , EN EL CUAL SE PRESENTARAN NUEVOS PERSONAJES**

Las vacaciones de verano habían terminado dando paso al segundo semestre, muchos de los estudiantes que regresaban de sus vacaciones deseaban que estas duraran más pero un estudiante en especial agradecía que al fin se acabaran.

Con un andar decaído y ojeras en los ojos, Akihito entraba en la preparatoria, con su bajo en su hombro izquierdo y su mochila en el derecho caminaba por los pasillos.

"(este verano han pasado muchas cosas que seguro nunca olvidare…)" pensaba él.

"(el beso con Mugi-sempai durante el campamento de entrenamiento…)"

"(la noche que dormí con Yui-sempai en un hotel…)"

Akihito seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos cuando entro en el aula 1-2, después de dejar su bajo en la parte de atrás del salón, se sentó en su habitual sitio y se dejo desplomar en él tratando de conciliar el sueño.

Pero en contra de sus deseos, una pequeña chica de dos coletas lo interrumpiría.

"buenos días, Akihito-san" decía con alegría Azusa.

Casi sin energías, Akihito levanta lentamente su cabeza.

"buenos días, Azusa-san"

"¿Qué sucede?, te ves muy decaído"

"no es nada, solo creo que el verano me ha robado todas mis energías"

"oh es verdad, oí de Ui que habías ido a un concierto con Yui-sempai, ¿Cómo estuvo?"

Los recuerdos de ese día venían a la cabeza de Akihito, recuerdos que él no quería revivir.

"(me sorprende lo débil que puedo llegar a ser con las mujeres…. Necesito más autocontrol)" pensaba él.

"no estuvo mal, pero creo que Yui-sempai aprendió una o dos cosas al ver tocar a otras bandas"

"espero que con eso Yui-sempai se tome más enserio las practicas" decía para después reírse.

"¿Qué están haciendo?" decía interviniendo Ui, quien recién llegaba al aula.

Al ver a Ui, Akihito dio un pequeño salto y se puso de pie rápidamente con una expresión de susto en su rostro.

"¿te encuentras bien?, Akihito-san" pregunta Ui.

"no te preocupes por eso" decía riéndose con nerviosismo.

Desde el día en que durmió con Yui en un hotel, Akihito había ganado cierto temor hacia Ui, aunque ella tan solo había dicho unas palabras, Akihito sintió un escalofrió en ese entonces y aunque él no hizo nada irreversible, Akihito no estaba seguro que pasaría si le dijera que durmió en la misma cama que su preciada onee-chan.

Como era habitual para Akihito durmió casi toda las clases, y como era habitual para el resto de la clase lo ignoraban (a excepción de Azusa y Ui, que al ver esto trataban de despertarlo, pero al ver que solo lograban mantenerlo despierto por unos pocos minutos, dejaron de intentarlo).

Era la hora antes del almuerzo, y al frente del salón se encontraba el representante de la clase, una chica de coletas pequeñas y de cabello color castaño.

Alzando la voz comenzó a decir.

"escúchenme todos, pronto será el festival cultural y tenemos que decidir qué es lo que hará la clase 1-2"

En el aula el ambiente se animó, cada uno de los que componían la clase proponían diferentes actividades, habiendo las comunes como: casa embrujada y cafetería; y aun habiendo una mínima cantidad de hombres en el aula, ellos se arriesgaron a proponer un cosplay café (idea que fue tachada inmediatamente por las chicas)

Hasta ese momento no habían logrado ponerse de acuerdo, la representante de la clase ya se había aburrido de las peleas y se había sentado en una silla alejada a leer una revista, cuando una pequeña mano se alzo entre el mar de indecisión.

"me gustaría decir algo" decía la pequeña chica al pararse de su asiento. La pequeña chica era comparable a una muñeca; no era más alta que 1.55 cm, su piel era blanca y poseía ojos verdes, pero lo que resaltaba más en esa chica era su cabello, teniendo la parte superior rubia y la inferior de color castaño y este caía sobre sus hombros llegando a pasar la altura de sus caderas.

"¿Qué sucede?, Oshino-san "decía la representante, quien parecía haber recuperado el interés en el asunto.

"Ya que toda la clase no se decide, me gustaría ponerles una solución"

Todos se callaron a medida que ella hablaba

"el problema aquí es que la parte en la que se tiene que planear el proyecto, causa la discusión entre el grupo" tomo su tiempo para respirar "pero si yo les dijera que ya tengo ese problema resulto, ¿aceptarían mi propuesta?"

Todos parecían aceptar esa idea ya que no tenían otra alternativa.

"¿Qué opinan de una obra?" al fin propuso ella.

"¿una obra?..."

"pero no es mucho trabajo…"

"si, tendríamos que escribir un guion…"

El salón se lleno con las múltiples quejas, pero esta chica estaba preparada.

"si es por el guion, yo ya lo tengo escrito" decía la chica al tiempo que sacaba un grueso montón de hojas de 120 páginas.

"pero… ¿de qué trata?" una voz se escuchaba de la multitud.

La pequeña chica tomó su guion y se dirigió al podio (que era usado por los profesores), se volteo para mirar a toda la clase, por un momento desvío su mirada hacia Akihito, quien seguía durmiendo sobre su escritorio.

"(realmente se la pasa durmiendo toda la clase, ¿no?)"

"bueno les contare lo más importante…" comienza a decir.

"la historia se centra en el periodo sengoku…" al decir esto la pequeña chica caminaba por los pequeños pasadizos que se formaban en los espacios entre escritorios.

"un señor de la guerra celebraba el nacimiento de su primera hija, decidió cabalgar por un bosque cercano a su castillo, durante el trayecto fue atacado por sirvientes de otro señor de la guerra; estando seguro que nadie lo atacaría no había llevado compañía alguna; pero cuando pensó que no podría pelear él solo, un lobo salió de entre los arbustos y lo apoyo en su batalla, al final de esta el lobo resulto mortalmente herido. El señor de la guerra le ofreció al lobo curar sus heridas, pero este se negó, revelando que era madre, le pedio que en vez de ella, se preocupara por su hijo.

Siguiendo las indicaciones que le dio la madre lobo, llegó a un punto en el bosque que parecía una cuna, en ella había un bebe que no era ni lobo ni humano, un bebe con el cabello plateado y orejas de perro pero con forma humana, el niño fue criado como un guerrero y como un príncipe…"

"¿Qué opinan de mi obra?" decía la pequeña chica quien había regresado al podio.

"¿Cómo se llama la obra?"

"Ookami Ouji "siguió diciendo ella "solo faltarían el vestuario y quien represente a los personajes… así, ¿qué opinan de mi idea?"

La representante tomo la palabra.

"¿quién vota a favor de la idea de Oshino-san?"

Todas las manos (menos Akihito quien seguía durmiendo) se levantaron a favor de la idea de Oshino.

"Ahora que han decidido apoyarme, es momento de elegir a los que interpretaran a los personajes"

Una mano se levanto y una chica comenzó a hablar.

"si buscamos al personaje principal, no sería buena idea que fuera Shinonome-san"

Oshino volteo su mirada, hacia el asiento en donde estaba Shinonome Kotaro, un chico de cabello corto castaño y con una tranquila mirada.

"tienes razón, además se supone que tiene que saber usar la espada, ¿no?" agrego otra chica

"Shinonome-san, está en el club de kendo, el podría interpretar al príncipe" dijo otra.

"si todos dicen eso, no tengo problemas para interpretar ese papel" decía Shinonome Kotaro parándose sobre su sitio.

"supongo que no hay nadie mejor que Kotaro" dijo un chico

"tú…" dijo Oshino mirando fijamente a Kotaro "tú eres popular con las chicas y por lo que veo también con los hombres, ¿no?"

"supongo" dijo él para después reírse.

"en ese caso…" se detuvo por un momento en el cual lo examino con una profunda mirada "no me sirves" sentencio ella.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" decía Kotaro mientras trataba que su sonrisa no se deformara, por el shock que le había causado tan directa respuesta.

"Mi personaje…" comenzó a decir "Ookami Ouji es un personaje solitario, que solo tiene como gente de confianza al señor de la guerra y a su hija, siendo asilado por el resto por ser un Youkai…"

Finalmente dice" alguien como tú que está rodeado por tantas personas, no podría interpretar nunca a ese personaje"

Kotaro temblaba de furia al escuchar, lo que el opinaba era una estúpida razón para no darle el papel, ya que tenia a casi todo el salón de su lado.

"y si no soy yo ¿Quién puede ser?" decía Kotaro en un tono burlón.

"creo que ese idiota haría un mejor trabajo" decía Oshino señalando con el dedo a la dirección de un durmiente Akihito.

"hablas de Yamada…" decía Kotaro un poco molesto "¿Por qué crees que él es mejor?"

"responderé tú pregunta con otra" Oshino volteo hacia el resto de la clase "¿Qué tanto saben sobre él?"

Todos se quedaron callados, por unos segundos nadie dijo nada, pero había dos chicas que tenían algo que decir.

"ese idiota como has dicho, es bajista del club de música ligera" decía Azusa con cierto enojo en sus palabras.

"no creo que debas juzgar a Akihito-san, él es una buena y amable persona" añadió Ui.

"lo ven…" decía Oshino hacia el resto de la clase "este chico solo tiene dos personas que lo respalden, por eso opino que haría un buen trabajo en ese papel"

El resto de la clase se sumergió en una discusión, sobre si aceptar o no lo que había dicho Oshino, pero Azusa se encontraba de un mal humor.

"(¡pero qué le pasa!, pareciera que se estuviera burlando de Akihito-san)" pensaba ella.

"(¡no es el momento para estar dormido!)" Pensaba con cierta angustia, con la mirada clavada en el durmiente Akihito.

Finalmente, el resto de la clase termino de deliberar y una chica se paró para dar su opinión en representación de todos.

"realmente no tenemos ningún motivo para negarnos si quieres darle el papel a Yamada-san, no nos opondremos"

Oshino dirigió su mirada hacia Shinonome, ella prediciendo lo que él pensaba dice.

"no te preocupes, Shinonome-san, también tengo un papel para ti, y va ha ser igual de importante que el papel principal."

"como quieras" decía Shinonome poniendo forzosamente una sonrisa, a pesar que en su cabeza pensaba algo diferente.

"(no sé que estará pensando Oshino, pero no creo que ese 'sin amigos' haga un mejor trabajo que yo)".

Oshino se acercó hacia el escritorio de Akihito, levanta su durmiente rostro con sus pequeñas manos y acercando su rostro con el de Akihito susurro.

"…_despierta, mi príncipe…"_

Ante tal movimiento Ui y Azusa quedaron sorprendidas, pero quizás la más sorprendida fue Azusa.

"(¡QUE CREÉ QUE ESTA HACIENDO!)" pensaba Azusa con furia.

Akihito comenzaba a despertar al escuchar ese susurro.

"ah… ¿Qué sucede?..." lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Oshino "… ¿una muñeca?..." murmuraba él.

"… te daré algo para que despiertes…" le murmuró ella.

Oshino acercó su rostro un poco más cerca hacia Akihito.

"¡detente de una vez!" decía Azusa al pararse sobre su sitio, en su rostro se reflejaba claramente la ira.

"tranquilízate Nakano-san…" decía Oshino con tranquilidad y sin voltear a mirarla "no voy a hacer lo que tú crees"

En ese instante Azusa bajo la mirada avergonzada y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Oshino alejo su cabeza unos centímetros y arremetió contra la frente de Akihito, haciendo que despertara de golpe y se sobara la cabeza mientras se quejaba.

"¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?" seguía quejándose Akihito.

"despierta de una vez, tendremos mucho que hacer… _**mi príncipe**_…" decía Oshino con cierta malicia en sus palabras.

Antes que Akihito siquiera pudiera responder, el timbre sonó anunciando la hora del almuerzo.

Akihito se encontraba sentado en una mesa en la cafetería, enfrente de suyo se encontraba la chica que recién él se daba cuenta de su existencia y a su derecha se encontraba Ui, y a la derecha de la pequeña chica estaba sentada Azusa

La chica con apariencia de muñeca estaba bebiendo té de un termo que ella había puesto en la mesa. Akihito, quien no sabía con exactitud que sucedía y con curiosidad por la muñeca que estaba enfrente de él, pregunta…

"ah… ¿Quién eres?"

"sabía que alguien tan despistado como tú, no me notaria" decía la muñeca después de suspirar.

"¿eh?"Decía Akihito algo apenado.

"es más creo que eres tan despistado, que no te darías cuenta si una chica estuviera enamorada de ti" se burlaba Oshino.

"no lo creo, estoy seguro que si una chica me viera de esa manera, sería el primero en darse cuenta" refutaba Akihito con cierto enfado en sus palabras.

Oshino desvío su mirada hacia la pequeña chica de coletas a su derecha y con una pequeña venia decía.

"lo siento por ti, Nakano-san"

"¿Qué quiere decir?, Azusa-san" pregunta Akihito.

"ah…"

"discúlpame, pero creo que no me he presentado" interviene la pequeña muñeca.

"cierto, ya me estaba olvidando" decía Akihito al parecer olvidando por completo el tema anterior.

"mi nombre es Oshino Akiha" decía la pequeña muñeca acompañando sus palabras con una venia.

"¿Oshino?..." murmuraba Akihito estando seguro, que ese apellido le sonaba familiar "¿Oshino?, ¿Oshino?, ¿Oshino?..."

"si te ayuda a recordar, te diré que en este verano le quitaste el mal habito de fumar a mi hermana menor.

"¿ah?" en ese momento en la cabeza de Akihito comenzaron a venir los recuerdos de aquel día de verano, uno de los tantos que no olvidaría.

"eres la hermana mayor de meme-san "decía Akihito algo sorprendido.

"exactamente"

"pero… con ese cuerpo de niña de 10 años nadie lo creería, además que comparando ciertas áreas tú pareces la hermana menor" Akihito decía observando el pecho de la pequeña chica.

Akiha tomó el termo en la mesa y antes que Akihito pudiera moverse, el cilindro impacto en la cara del imprudente chico, haciendo que Akihito sintiera el dolor del impacto y la quemadura por el calor.

"¡¿Por qué?..." trataba de quejarse él pero Akiha lo interrumpe.

"nunca debes de hablar de esos temas en frente de una dama" decía ella un poco molesta.

"en eso tiene razón, tienes que disculparte Akihito-san "le decía Ui.

"es cierto, tienes que tener algo de delicadeza" le reprochaba Azusa.

"muy bien, muy bien" decía Akihito quien pensaba "(por que se enojan tanto conmigo, no creo haber hecho nada malo)"

"me disculpo por lo que sea que haya dicho"

Oshino suspira "realmente eres un idiota "sonaba algo decepcionada.

"deja de insultarme y dime qué quieres de mí" Akihito sonaba un poco molesto.

"ya que por lo visto estabas dormido…" comenzaba a decir Akiha " … no sabrás que el salón a elegido como actividad para el festival cultural una obra que he escrito, y sea decidido que tendrás el papel principal"

"no soy bueno actuando pero creo que lo intentare, pero ¿Por qué yo?"

"¿realmente quieres saberlo?" pregunta Akiha

Akihito simplemente asintió

"bueno… creo que tu forma de ser es la más parecida al personaje principal"

"¿de qué forma?" se atreve a preguntar

"ambos son dos personas que casi no tiene amigos y que por su apariencia intimidante se le es muy difícil acercarse.

"ya veo"

"(Oshino-san, haz escuchado la frase las palabras duelen)" pensaba Akihito

"de todas maneras no hay forma, que te puedas escapar "

"no tengo intención de escapar, ya que se escucha interesante"

"me gusta escucharte decir eso…" Akiha se deprime un poco "el problema será encontrar alguien quien quiera ser el papel principal femenino"

"¿en serio crees que será un problema?" pregunta Ui.

"Tal vez ustedes dos no sé hayan dado cuenta…" decía mirando hacia Ui y Azusa "… pero Yamada-san, no es muy popular con las mujeres"

"tienes razón" Akihito parecía coincidir con ella

"pensaremos en eso cuando termine el almuerzo" finalmente dijo Akiha para volver a centrar su atención en su té.

El almuerzo había terminado y todos habían regresado al aula, Akiha había tomado otra vez el podio.

"ahora, retomemos donde nos quedamos" Akiha se volteo y escribió en la pizarra el nombre del príncipe y debajo de él, el nombre de Akihito.

"Ahora falta elegir a la princesa"

Al decir esto las chicas en el aula comenzaron a sentirse incomodas.

"ah…" comenzó a decir una chica levantando la mano "¿cual es papel de la princesa?"

"bueno… es el interés romántico del príncipe"

"eso significa… ¿tendremos que estar cerca de Yamada-san?..."

Todas las chicas murmuraban, y en toda esa conversación disimulada se podían ori muchas quejas a la idea de estar muy cerca de Akihito.

"(ya se me había olvidado…)" pensaba Akihito "(desde secundaria las personas han tenido una mala opinión de mí, sobre todo las mujeres quienes parecían temerme, al pasar tanto tiempo en el club se me olvido, que para las personas normales yo doy miedo, ah….., esto va a ser un problema)"

Akiha también comenzaba a frustrarse

"(tsk… no esperaba que confiaran tan poco en él, ha este paso tendré que yo hacer el papel de la princesa)"

"(¡no deberían juzgar a Akihito-san, sino lo conocen!)" Pensaba con furia Azusa "(tal vez debería ofrecerme yo… pero, ¿yo podría hacer ese papel?, no creo que pueda es algo muy vergonzoso… pero es solo actuación… además sino me ofrezco, ¿Qué pasara con Akihito-san?...)"

En medio del mar de los murmullos una mano se alzo en alto.

"si no les molesta yo quiero ese papel" todos voltearon hacia la fuente de la voz, en medio de todas las miradas se encontraba Hirasawa Ui.

Incluso Akiha se quedo sin palabras

"¿estás segura?, Hirasawa-san" pregunto sorprendido Shinonome.

Ui simplemente asintió.

"supongo que ya tenemos a nuestra princesa" decía Akiha regalando su sonrisa burlona a Shinonome, por lo cual este trato de contener su ira.

Las clases habían terminado y la selección de personajes también y antes de que todos se fueran Akiha les dio una copia del libreto.

"una nekomata, tiene que ser una broma" se queja Azusa.

"no es tan malo Azusa-san" dice Akihito "después de todo no será la primera vez que use orejas de gato"

"no hables se eso, fue muy vergonzoso" decía Azusa recordando el momento en el cual sus sempai le pusieron orejas de gato.

"yo creo que te veías bastante linda" decía sin pensar Akihito.

"¿en serio?" decía Azusa sin mirar a Akihito.

"pero me gustaría saber algo, Ui-san" decía Akihito cambiando de tema "¿Por qué te ofreciste para el papel de la princesa?"

"a mí también me gustaría saber…" decía Akiha apareciendo atrás de ellos.

"en ese momento yo estaba preparada para tomar el papel" continuo ella.

"a decir verdad me sentía mal, ya que nadie quería actuar junto con Akihito-san"

"Ui-san…" murmuraba Akihito "(¡realmente eres un ángel!)" pensaba él.

"como digas…" Akiha acelero el paso hasta alejarse un poco de los tres "más valen que vayan leyendo el libreto desde ahora"

"tengo el presentimiento, que ella nos va a explotar mucho" se quejaba Akihito

…..

Al mañana siguiente Akiha se encontraba sentada en su asiento leyendo su copia del libreto, en lo cual llego un molesto Akihito a interrumpirla.

"hey, necesito que veas la pagina 119 de tu libreto, ¡definitivamente hay algo mal con esa escena!"

"¿Qué sucede?" Akiha comenzaba leer "una escena como esa, es muy normal en una película romántica"

"en eso tienes razón, pero… ¡no podría hacer eso con Ui-san!"

En ese momento Ui entro en el aula.

"Akihito-san…" murmuraba ella, en el momento que sus ojos se cruzaron, ambos alejaron sus miradas avergonzados.

"esto va a ser muy interesante" se reía con fuerza Akiha

"que mal que fueras el príncipe, eh, Shinonome-san" se burlaba abiertamente ella.

Shinonome no dijo nada, solo apartó la mirada mientras apretaba su puño con furia…..

**GRACIAS POR LEER Y NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR Y DISCULPEN QUE EL CAPITULO SEA TAN CORTO.**


	16. ¡¿Rival!

**AQUÍ OTRO CAPITULO, EN REALIDAD NO SÉ SI SALIO COMO YO QUERIA PERO ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN DE IGUAL MANERA**

A la mañana siguiente de haber aceptado el papel en la obra, ahora Akihito se encontraba quejándose con Akiha por el contenido del libreto.

"definitivamente tienes que cambiar esta escena" decía Akihito señalando furiosamente hacia un dialogo especifico del libreto.

"no quiero" dijo ella con indiferencia "realmente no veo un motivo para hacerlo después de todo es una buena escena"

"lo siento…" comenzó a decir Ui "pero no creo que yo pueda hacer eso" terminó diciendo algo avergonzada"

"¡no puedes hacer esa clase de escena!" se quejaba de mal humor Azusa.

"¿Qué clase de escena es de la que hablas?, Nakano-san?" Akiha preguntaba con malicia

"bueno… esa escena… la del… b-b-b-b-b-b-¡beso!" finalmente gritó Azusa avergonzada, causando que Akiha se riera con fuerza.

"¡HA!, siento lastima por Hirasawa-san ¿teniendo que besar a ese tipo?" Shinonome se burlaba abiertamente mientras señalaba con su dedo a Akihito.

"(¿acaso le he hecho algo malo a este tipo?)" Pensaba Akihito ante la burla de Shinonome.

Ante tantas quejas, una molesta Akiha estaba dispuesta a escuchar sus molestos deseos.

"¡muy bien!, ¡Muy bien!, si tanto lo desean cancelare la escena del beso…"

Al escuchar esto Akihito y Ui parecían haberse tranquilizado.

"…pero no quitare la escena propiamente dicha, solo hare que parezca que se están besando al menos para el público, ya saben jugar con la percepción"

"yo estoy bien con eso" dijo Akihito

"yo también" añadió Ui.

Akihito y Ui estaban regresando a sus asientos y para cuando Azusa y Kotaro quisieron hacer lo mismo fueron detenidos por Akiha.

"entiendo porque Yamada y Hirasawa tenían problemas con esa escena…¿pero por que ustedes dos también?, Shinonome-san, Nakano-san" decía Akiha con cierta malicia.

Tanto Kotaro como Azusa se quedaron sin palabras, tal reacción provoco que Akiha se ría con mucha fuerza.

"… ustedes dos no tienen que decir nada…." Seguía riéndose "ustedes son fáciles de leer…"

**AKIHITO POV**

Las clases ya han terminado y Oshino-san nos pide a Azusa-san, Ui-san y a mí que la acompañemos para seguir hablando sobre la obra.

A decir verdad, tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de Oshino-san, me golpea sin razón aparente y me cataloga de idiota, siento que es como si trata de controlarme como una marioneta. Pero ha dicho varias cosas de mí que son ciertas, ya que es verdad que para mí, los únicos miembros del clase 1-2 son Ui-san y Azusa-san.

Hablando de las personas que acabo de conocer, por algún motivo creo que no le agrado Shinonome Kotaro, ¿Por qué digo eso?, básicamente es por las varias mirada asesinas que me ha estado mandando todo el día.

La primera vez fue cuando le pedí prestado sus apuntes a Ui-san, otra vez fue cuando Ui-san me entregaba unas copias para la clase, y la última vez que lo hizo fue cuando estaba almorzando con Azusa-san y Ui-san. ¿A caso le habré hecho algo malo en el pasado?

Una vez en el pasadizo le pregunto a Oshino-san

"¿A dónde es que vamos?"

"a tu club" me responde sin siquiera mirarme.

"¿necesitas algo de las sempai?" pregunta Azusa-san.

"quería pedirles un favor" responde ella.

Para cuando me di cuenta nos encontrábamos enfrente de la puerta del club de música ligera.

"perdonen la intromisión" dice Oshino-san.

Para mi mala suerte, las sempai estaban en sus actividades habituales.

"bienvenido, Akihito-kun, Azusa-chan" nos saluda Ritsu-sempai, con una taza de té en su mano derecha

"¿Qué sucede Ui?" pregunta Yui-sempai con una rebanada de pastel en su mano izquierda

"una compañera de clase quiera conocerlas" responde Ui-san.

Al decir esto Oshino-san sale de detrás de nosotros y se presenta.

"soy Oshino Akiha, es un gusto conocerlas" dice al tiempo que hace una pequeñas venia.

"¡que linda!" dice Yui-sempai al lanzarse sobre Oshino-san para después restregar su cara contra la de Oshino-san

"suéltame" dice Oshino-san tratando con todas sus fuerzas alejar a Yui-sempai, pero esa es una tarea que no puede cumplir con su pequeño cuerpo de muñeca.

"Yui, será mejor que la dejes en paz" dice Mio-sempai acechándose a nosotros.

"lo siento, lo siento…" dice Yui-sempai al liberar a Oshino-san de su abrazo "eres tan linda que no me pude contener, Akiha-chan"

"¿Akiha-chan?" dice Oshino-san con gran malestar al llegar al chan.

Claramente en sus ojos se nota el desagrado por ser abrazada y por el haber sido llamada de esa manera.

"¿Qué es lo que deseas de nosotras?, Oshino-san" pregunta Mugi-sempai al tiempo que llenaba una taza de té para la invitada.

"primero que nada me gustaría pedirles prestado a Yamada" dice al tiempo que se sienta en la mesa enfrente de la taza de té que le ofreció Mugi-sempai.

"¿para qué lo necesitas?" pregunta Mugi-sempai al tiempo que se sienta al frente de Oshino, para cuando me di cuenta Ritsu-sempai, Yui-sempai y Mio-sempai se encontraban sentadas en los asientos libres.

"Yamada fue elegido para tomar el papel principal en la obra que realizaremos en el festival cultural y quería pedirles su ´permio para que lo dejen faltar a las actividades de este club"

"eso es impresionante Inuhito-kun" me dice Yui-sempai con brillo en sus ojos

"gracias, es creo"

"¿Inuhito?" se preguntaba Oshino-san con una gran expresión de duda en su rostro.

"es el apodo que le dio Yui" responde Mio-sempai.

Oshino enfoca su atención a mi cara y me mira por varios segundos hasta que rompe en risas.

"Inu(perro), realmente… te queda muy bien … Ookami Ouji" dice entre risas.

"también me gustaría pedirles que nos apoyen en la obra" dice Oshino-san después de haberse reído.

"pero no creo que podamos hacer nada importante" dice Ritsu-sempai despreocupada

"pensaba en poner música en ciertas escenas "

"si es solo con música, podremos ayudar" afirma Mio-sempai.

"bueno…, ya tenemos que irnos" dice Akiha al levantarse.

"¿A dónde vamos?" le pregunto.

"como sabrás, Ookami Ouji es hábil con la espada, y estoy segura que tuno tienes experiencia alguna…"

"Así que iremos a practicar"

"le pedí al capitán del club de kendo que te deje practicar por un temporada"

Tengo el presentimiento, que va a ser un entrenamiento muy duro.

"¿nosotras también podemos ir?" preguntaba Mugi-sempai

"no hay problema, es más tal vez así Yamada se esfuerce más en su entrenamiento"

El club de kendo es algo nuevo en la preparatoria Sakura, siendo originalmente una escuela para mujeres, el kendo no era popular en ese entonces, pero al volverse mixta, por la creciente demanda de los estudiantes masculinos, se construyo un dojo para este club siendo el 90% de los miembros de primer año.

El dojo está construido en el patio, lejos de los demás clubs deportivos, al entrar me doy cuenta que todo aquí es bastante nuevo.

Dentro del dojo había una especie de cuadrilátero de madera, en el cual varios miembros del club ya están practicando, desvío mi mirada hacia los costados y veo que hay una especie de gradas con asientos como en un estadio.

Al entrar, uno de los miembros se acerca a nosotros. Es cercano a mi altura y lleva puesto la armadura que suele usar en este deporte, al llegar esta enfrente de mí se quita el casco; un chico de piel tostada y ojos café me saluda.

"tú debes ser Yamada"

"uhm"

"soy Yamimori Kouta, capitán del club de kendo" me dice al tiempo que se seca el sudor de su frete con una toalla que tenía en su mano izquierda.

"¿realmente quieres que lo entrene?" dice mirando a Oshino-san.

"no seas muy duro con él, solo necesitamos que aprenda lo básico para desempeñar las escenas"

"muy bien sígueme" me dice Yamimori-san mientras me arrastra por el dojo.

"síganme" le escucho decir a Oshino "desde las gradas podremos ver mejor "cuando volteo veo como Ui-san, Azusa-san y las sempai se sientan en las gradas.

Realmente no se que esperan ver, siendo solamente la primera vez que practique kendo, no será nada que valga la pena mirar.

Yamimori-san me lleva hasta los vestidores, debido que la práctica ya comenzó somos los únicos en el vestidor.

"vamos ponte esto" me dice al entregarme una extrañas ropas.

"¿nunca has visto un hakama y un keiko gi?"

"te refieres a esta extrañas camiseta y pantalones?"

"realmente no sabes nada de kendo. ¿No?"

"solo estoy aquí, por los caprichos de Oshino-san"

"lo sabía, conozco a Oshino desde hace algún tiempo y estoy seguro que te usa para calmar su aburrimiento"

"yo también en pensado lo mismo"

"Tal vez deberías negarte a esto"

"desgraciadamente no puedo, se supone que hare este entrenamiento para poder hacer las diferentes escenas en la obra."

"¿no podrías decirle que busque a alguien más?"

"aparentemente yo no fui la primera opción para este papel, pero Oshino-san los convención para darme el papel a mí…" suspiro "supongo que no quiero fallarles"

"Ya que te has decidido póntelo de una vez"

Ahora estoy vistiéndome con el hakama y el keiko gi debo decir que es una ropa muy suelta y muy cómoda, fácilmente alguien puede pelear usando estas ropas, tal vez sea por eso que se usa ropas parecidas en el resto de artes marciales.

"interesante…" dice Yamimori-san mientras me observa.

"¿sucede algo?"

"Yamada…,¿acaso ya has practicado algún tipo de deporte?"

"¿eh?, digamos que en secundaria fui muy activo…" digo algo nervioso "¿a qué viene esa pregunta?"

"no pareces estar en mal estado físico"

"En realidad creo que estoy bastante descuidado"

"eso no importa… ¡para cuando termine contigo, estarás en mejor estado que nunca!" proclama con mucha energía.

Me pregunto si podre mantenerle el paso.

Una vez salgo del vestidor, me encuentro con un rostro familiar.

"¿Qué haces aquí?, Shinonome-san" él no me responde y camina en dirección contraria a la mía.

"parece que conoces a Kotaro…" me dice Yamimori-san, quien recién sale del vestidor "él es uno de los mejores del club de kendo"

Creo haber escuchado eso en algún momento, realmente creo que le debieron dar el papel a él.

"¡Inuhito-kun!, ¡por aquí!"

Escucho la voz de Yui-sempai a lo lejos, al voltear veo que todas las chicas me están observando desde las gradas.

Todas las chicas están haciendo mucho ruido (en especial Yui-sempai y Ritsu-sempai), causando que el resto del club comience a irritarse.

"oe Yamada…" alguien me llama"… quieres llevarte a tus porristas, algunos aquí tratamos de entrenar" me dice molesto Shinonome.

"lo siento, les pediré que se calmen" le digo algo apenado.

Debo decir que Yamimori-san, no me lo va a poner fácil, ya que no tengo mucho tiempo para tomármelo con calma, realizare todos los días un entrenamiento intensivo.

20 vueltas al dojo, 100 flexiones, cerca a 50 sentadillas sin mencionar aprender los movimientos básicos con la espada y aprender a caminar para el combate…. Para final del día siento mi cuerpo hecho pedazos.

En este momento me encuentro tirado en el suelo tratando de recuperar el aliento, mirando hacia arriba veo a Ritsu-sempai.

"¿Quién diría que eres tan débil?, Akihito-kun" se burla de mí.

Ni siquiera tengo fuerzas para responder y es más no estoy de humor para burlas, simplemente me levanto y la miro.

"¿te encuentras bien?" me pregunta

"supongo que no estoy acostumbrado a un ejercicio tan duro"

"estarás haciendo esto por algún tiempo, ¿no?" me dice un poco preocupada.

"creo que a estas alturas ya no puedo negarme" me rio un poco.

"podrías decirles a las demás que se vayan sin mí, quiero tomarme mi tiempo en la ducha"

"muy bien, ¡sigue esforzándote!" me grita al alejarse.

Entro en las duchas, que se encuentran tras pasar una puerta en el vestidor, a dar un paso en ellas me doy cuenta que tal vez se gastó mucho dinero aquí, para describirlo en simples palabras diría que se parece a un baño público. A donde quiera que mire hay duchas y varias tinas.

"¡¿Cuánto tiene de presupuesto este club?" digo en voz alta.

"bastante grande, ¿no?" me dice Yamimori-san al entrar detrás de mí

"¿de dónde sacan tanto dinero?"

"si no me equivoco, esta parte del club de kendo fue como un regalo, para todos los estudiantes masculinos, es más puedes usarlo sin necesidad de ser miembro del club de kendo" me dice señalando al otro extremo, y logro ver otra puerta que da hacia el patio.

Después de tomar la ducha me relajo en la tina.

"¡me da gusto ser hombre!" digo al descansar en la tina.

"¿Qué tal tu primer día de entrenamiento?" dice Yamimori-san al entrar en la tina.

"realmente es muy duro, no sé como lo aguantas, Yamimori-san" digo para después suspirar.

"En realidad has hecho un entrenamiento más duro que el que yo tuve cuando comencé, solo porque Oshino me lo pidió te estoy dando ese entrenamiento"

"¡esa maldita Oshino!, realmente quiere verme sufrir"

Yamimori-san se echa a reír

"¡eso no es graciosos, Yamimori-san!" le grito

"… ya que te voy a entrenar por una temporada, solo llámame Kouta"

"Por cierto…" dice Kouta cambiando de tema "no te creo que simplemente estés soportando todo este castigo por una obra"

"pues créelo" le digo algo desganado.

"la mayoría de nuestros miembros están aquí, para poder ganar popularidad con las mujeres" continua diciendo él.

"ese no es mi caso"

"¿seguro?" me dice dándome una extraña mirada "algunas de las chicas que vinieron a animarte hoy eran bastante lindas…" comienza a decir "… esa chica de cabello negro, ya sabes la que tiene el cabello tan largo como el tuyo, si no me equivoco es Akiyama Mio de segundo año, muchos de mis compañeros hablan mucho de ella; y también aquella del cabello largo y rubio, Kotobuki Tsumugi también tiene hay muchos que están interesados en ella…"

Y así se la paso hablando de Mio-sempai, Mugi-sempai, Yui-sempai y incluso de Ritsu-sempai (tengo que admitir que la mención de Ritsu-sempai, me sorprendió un poco), no sé porque pero que estén hablando así de ellas me irrita mucho.

"¡podrías callarte de una vez!" grito sin darme cuenta

Kouta se queda callado por un segundo y luego dice.

"impresionante, esa si es una mirada atemorizante…" dice señalando mis ojos.

"lo siento, no fue mi intención" me disculpo

"pero no puedes negar que una de esas chicas te interesa" me dice con malicia.

"¿ah?..."

"Para que te hayas puesto así, tiene que gustarte por lo menos una"

"no es eso, simplemente no me gusta que hablen de mis amigas de esa manera, solo eso" digo eso pero viendo su cara puedo ver con claridad que no me cree.

Al salir del dojo ya es de noche, me despido de Kouta y al entrar al aula para recoger mis cosas me encuentro con un rostro familiar.

"¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde Ui-san?"

"Oshino-san me pidió que te entregara esto" Ui-san me entrega un papel doblado, al abrirlo hay un mensaje de Oshino.

"_**¿que se supone que estabas haciendo?, eres realmente patético, no pudiste siquiera aguantar un día de entrenamiento, me da vergüenza ser de la misma especie que tu"**_

"Oshino no tiene piedad" murmuro.

"pero si solo era por este mensaje…" cambio de tema "no era necesario que te quedaras hasta tan tarde, me lo pudiste haber dado mañana"

"Oshino-san también me dijo que sería bueno que pasa más tiempo contigo, supuestamente para acostumbrarme más a mi papel de princesa"

"ya veo"

¿Qué estará planeando Oshino?

"ya es muy tarde deberíamos irnos" le sugiero.

No sé si realmente es tan tarde como aparenta, ya que una vez se acaba el verano el sol se oculta más rápido.

Ya llevamos un rato caminando y ya que estamos solos le pregunto algo que me ha dado mucha curiosidad.

"¿Ui-san...?"

"¿Qué sucede Akihito-san?"

"¿por que te ofreciste por el papel de la princesa?"

"ya había dicho que…"

"si, ya sé que respondiste pero…" la interrumpo "si no más recuerdo la princesa, ella tendrá muchas escenas románticas con el príncipe, ¿no te molesta que sea yo?"

"En realidad no había pensado en eso, hasta ahora, creo que estoy algo nerviosa"

"si le pido a Oshino que busque a alguien más, estoy seguro que me hará caso"

"déjalo así, además ninguna otra chica estaba dispuesta a actuar contigo…"

Soy muy consciente que no soy popular con las chicas, pero no tienes que recordármelo, me pregunto si lo estará intentando, pero realmente sabes lastimar con las palabras Ui-san.

"pero me siento más segura actuando con Akihito-san, que con algún desconocido" me dice sonriente

"Tal vez me estás sobreestimando" le digo algo decaído.

"no deberías dejar que te afecte lo que digan los demás" me dice algo molesta.

"no entiendo porque te enojas" le digo algo sorprendido.

"Akihito-san es amble y una buena persona, Azusa-chan, Onee-chan y el resto del club de música ligera opina lo mismo, me molesta las personas que te juzgan sin conocerte"

"Ui-san… realmente eres un ángel" murmuro.

"¿dijiste algo, Akihito-san?"

"no es nada"

Llegamos a un punto en el cual tomamos diferentes caminos, me ofrezco a acompañarla, pero ella se niega diciendo que estará bien ella sola.

"será mejor me valla a la cama de una vez, no sé si soportare esto por mucho tiempo"

Este es el sexto día de mi entrenamiento con el club de kendo, en las gradas se encuentran Oshino, Azusa-san y Ui-san, debido a las quejas del resto del club de kendo les pedí a las sempai que dejaran de venir a animarme, claro realimente me gustaba que vinieran a verme pero no justifica el hacerme más enemigos solo por eso. Al principio Yui-sempai y Ritsu-sempai se quejaban con mi decisión pero gracias a Mio-sempai Y Mugi-sempai pude convencerlas.

Siendo hoy sábado, aparte de mí solo hay dos miembros más del club de kendo, Kouta quien me sigue entrenando rigurosamente y Shinonome-san, que al parecer está entrenando solo en una esquina.

Mi shinai y el de Kouta chocan una, dos, tres veces…

A estas alturas ya tengo una idea de cómo pelea Kouta, pero aun así durante nuestros encuentros de práctica, es bastante obvio que estamos en diferentes niveles.

"¡¿Qué pasa Akihito?" me dice Kouta con energía "¿acaso ya estas cansado?"

"sigo pensando que es algo injusto que en este nivel me este enfrentando al capitán " digo mientras descanso un rato sentado en el suelo.

Al voltear veo a Ui-san con una botella de agua y Azusa-san con una toalla.

"toma" me dice Azusa-san dándome la toalla

"el kendo sí que es agotador, después de cada practica termino sudando mucho" me quejo un poco.

"pero has estado mejorando bastante" me dice Ui-san al darme la botella de agua

"realmente has mejorado" interviene Kouta "tal vez en uno o dos meses puedas pelear a mi nivel

"pero eso no te parece raro..." comienzo a decir "solo son 6 días y estoy mejor que muchos en principiantes, ¿Cómo es eso posible?"

"Tal vez tienes predisposición para pelear" dice Kouta

"¿predisposición?" pregunto

"si no me equivoco, es cuando alguien tiende a aprender o ser mejor en algo más rápido que los demás" responde Ui-san.

En realidad no me gusta la idea de tener predisposición para pelear, me hace parecer como un delincuente.

"¿se encuentra el capitán?" escucho una voz venir desde la puerta del dojo.

"¿para qué me necesitas?" dice Kouta al dirigirse al estudiante que ingresó.

"soy miembro del consejo estudiantil y me pidieron que viniera por el capitá, aparentemente ha estado ignorando las reuniones que están habiendo para el festival cultural"

"se me había olvidado de eso…" voltea a mirarme a mí "tengo que irme, porque no descansas un rato"

"Akihito-san" escucho a Azusa-san llamándome

Cuando volteo a mirarla, al veo junto a Ui-san sentadas en una banca.

"¿Qué sucede?" me acerco a ellas

"hice esto para ti" me dice Azusa-san entregándome un bento.

Estoy preocupado, la última vez que probé la comida de Azusa-san me encontraba enfermo y aun así pude saber que era una de las cosas más horribles que he probado y ahora que estoy sano, me preocupa el efecto que tendrá en mí.

"no te preocupes" me susurra Ui-san "le he estado enseñando a cocinar"

Al escuchar esto me relajo un poco y abro la pequeña caja.

El contenido es bastante simple, arroz, unas salchichas con forma de pulpo y un poco de tamagoyaki.

Tomo un poco del bento y le doy una probada.

"delicioso" digo algo sorprendido

"vez, yo también puedo cocinar algo delicioso" me dice Azusa-san orgullosa.

Tomo la mano de Ui-san y le digo

"gracias"

"¡yo fui la que cocino!" se queja Azusa-san.

….

"Yamada…" escucho a Shinonome-san llamándome "debes de estar aburrido, ¿Por qué no practicamos un poco?"

Tengo un mal presentimiento, desde el momento que nos conocimos me pude dar cuenta que no le agrado, ¿Por qué es amable ahora?

"no es mala idea, inténtalo Yamada" responde Oshino por mí.

Realmente seria de utilidad practicar tanto como pueda, necesito acumular suficiente experiencia para lograr esas escenas, además practicar con Shinonome-san será útil para el futuro.

Nos encontramos los dos uno en frente del otro, ambos sosteniendo un shinai.

"comienza cuando quieras" me dice confiado

Me lanzo hacia él, ataco hacia la cabeza, en el hombro, y otra vez en la cabeza, pero mis intentos fueron fácilmente volqueados por el shinai de Shinonome-san.

"¿eso es todo?" se burla "ahora es mi turno" le lanza contra mí.

Shinonome-san ataca hacia mis piernas, el hombro y el cuello, logro bloquear los dos primeros pero el último golpe da en el blanco y me deja arrodillado.

"estoy seguro que aun puedes continuar" me dice al darme espacio para poder levantarme.

Me pongo de pie y empuño con fuerza mi shinai.

"realmente eres muy bueno"

"no pienso dejártelo fácil" dice Shinonome-san al colocar su Shinai en una posición defensiva.

Trato de atacar otra vez a la cabeza pero, él usa shinai para golpear mi mano y al dejar caer mi shinai, me golpea otra vez en el cuello pero con más fuerza.

Me levanto otra vez y asumo la posición, es bastante obvio que estamos en niveles diferentes, me pregunto cuánto tiempo duraré.

Los shinai vuelven chocar, al momento del impacto entre las piezas de bambú, Shinonome-san reacciona más rápido y aprovecha para golpearme el estomago. Suelto el shinai por el dolor, en ese momento me golpea la cabeza, haciendo que me vuelva arrodillar, puedo sentir como la sangre comienza a brotar por mi cabeza.

Mi cabeza palpita y apenas puedo pararme.

Puedo ver como la mirada de Shinonome-san se desvía hacia las chicas en las gradas.

"no pienso perder contra alguien como tú" me dice sin yo saber por qué.

En ese instante Shinonome-san golpea mis costillas, hasta ahora ha sido el golpe más fuerte que me ha dado.

Mi cuerpo esta pesado, mi cabeza palpita y siento un terrible dolor en mis costillas, pero…. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que quede en este estado?, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que trató de lastimarme de esta manera?, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que... tendría que tomármelo en serio?

**NORMAL POV**

Para las tres espectadoras, tal práctica había tenido solo una inclinación, era bastante obvio quien tenía la ventaja.

"¡detente de una vez!, ¡esto no es una práctica!" le grita Azusa a Shinonome, al ver ella que Akihito esta arrodillado en el suelo, con sangre brotando de su cabeza y sujetando fuertemente cerca a su abdomen.

"lo sabía" decía Akiha lamentándose"Shinonome no tenía ninguna de practicar, él se lo está tomando muy enserio"

Akihito se acababa de parar, tenía el cabello suelto, ya que la cinta con la que se amarraba el pelo durante las prácticas, se había caído durante esta ´´practica´´, en este momento Akihito se veía diferente, ya no presentaba los signos del cansancio de hace unos momentos y sus ojos que por sí solos eran intimidantes habían adquirido la misma energía que despide una espada al desenvainar.

"estas peleando en serio, ¿no es verdad?" pregunta Akihito con una voz muy fría.

"¡Por supuesto!, enfréntame con todo lo que tengas" le respondía Shinonome amenazándolo con su shinai.

"no sé qué busacas de mí, pero si realmente quieres que me ponga serio, deja que use mí mejor arma" le pido Akihito con la misma fría voz.

"¡hazlo!, así no podrás dar escusa cuando esto termine"

Akihito arrojó el shinai como si fuera un pedazo de basura y corrió hacia su oponente, Kotaro trato de golpear otra vez a la cabeza de Akihito pero este se agachó y golpeo en las piernas de Kotaro haciendo que este cayera hacia adelante, donde Akihito conectó un rodillazo al estomago de Kotaro.

"así… esta… mucho mejor" balbuceaba Kotaro mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

"algo anda mal con Akihito-san" decía preocupada Ui

"da algo de miedo" agrega Azusa

Después de recuperarse Kotaro lanzo otro ataque apuntando hacia las costillas de Akihito, ataque que logro bloquear usando su antebrazo como escudo, como Akihito todavía tenía una mano libre, la usó para golpear el rostro de Kotaro.

Akihito lanzó un segundo golpe hacía el rostro de Kotaro, pero este lo bloque con su Shinai y en el momento en el que iba a usar su mano libre, Kotaro cambio a la mano izquierda y logro golpear el rostro de Akihito, pero se recupero rápidamente del golpe, logrando coger a Kotaro del cuello del uniforme y lo lanza contra el suelo del dojo.

"¡ya no puedo seguir mirando!"Dice Azusa al tiempo que decide ir parar esta pelea sin sentido pero… Akiha la detiene sosteniéndola de la mano.

"¡¿Qué estás haciendo?" le grita Azusa.

"me gustaría ver más" dice Akiha con tranquilidad.

Akihito y Kotaro se encontraban en esquinas opuestas, Akihito en la derecha y Kotaro en la izquierda.

"nada mal" decía Kotaro, a diferencia del comienzo de la ´´practica´´, ahora Kotaro se veía bastante cansado, jadeaba mucho y rostro estaba cubierto de sudor.

"continuemos" dijo Akihito casi sin manifestar emoción alguna, aunque Akihito también se encontraba cansado, él parecía no darle mucha importancia.

"¡acabemos con esto!" grito Kotaro al empuñar con fuerza su shinai al tiempo que se lanzaba a toda velocidad hacia Akihito.

"como quieras" responde Akihito, para después correr hacia Kotaro.

"¡suéltame!, ¡tenemos que detenerlos!" decía Azusa mientras trataba de liberarse del agarre de Akiha.

"no creo que sea necesario que intervengas" decía Akiha al apuntar con su dedo hacia el medio del dojo donde Ui se había colocado.

Cuando Kotaro vio a Ui en medio de su camino, trato de detenerse pero debido a la velocidad en la que iba, al momento de detenerse termino resbalando en el piso.

Akihito también la vio pero él logro detenerse evitando un incidente similar al de Kotaro.

"muévete…. Esto no te incumbe" dijo Akihito con frialdad.

Ui conocía a Akihito ya por un buen tiempo, pero esta era la primera vez que sentía miedo al ver los ojos de Akihito.

"¡detente de una vez Akihito-san!" le grita Ui.

En ese momento Akihito pudo ver bien a Ui, ella temblaba un poco y sus ojos reflejaban miedo y tristeza.

Akihito cerró con fuerza su puño y lo levanto en el aire, Ui tenía miedo y simplemente cerró los ojos.

Entonces se escuchó un fuerte golpe, cuando Ui abrió los ojos vio algo que la sorprendió.

El puño de Akihito estaba dirigido a su propia frente, de la cual comenzaba de brotar un poco de sangre.

"Hirasawa-san, Nakano-san…" comenzaba a decir Akiha "el dojo tiene su propia enfermería, lleven a Shinonome-san ahí, yo me encargo de Yamada, no creo que sea buena idea que estos dos estén cerca"

Akiha había llevado a Akihito a la enfermería dentro de la escuela y después de tratar sus heridas comenzó a preguntar.

"¿Qué fue lo de hace un rato?"

"debo admitir que estuviste impresionante"

"En realidad ese lado tuyo me gusta más"

Akiha estaba hablando sola, ya que Akihito simplemente se había quedado callado mirando por la ventana

"(esos ojos, los ojos de Ui-san, ella me temía…)"

"(que debería hacer ahora…" pensaba Akihito con melancolía

Debido a la sensei que atendía la enfermería, los demás profesores se enteraron de la pelea, Akihito y Kotaro fueron suspendidos por dos semanas, durante el tiempo en que faltaron varios rumores se esparcieron.

Unos decían que Akihito había comenzado la pelea, otros decían que Kotaro había provocado a Akihito, pero…. La más popular de todas y la que nadie se cansaba de comentar era…

Esos dos iditas habían peleado por Ui…

**OTRO CAPITULO QUE SE ACABA, GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTEN**


	17. Preparativos para el pasado

**AQUÍ UN NUEVO CAPITULO DISFRUTENLO…**

Es un día de clases y aunque la mayoría de los estudiantes se encuentran en la escuela, hay alguien que no tiene esa idea en la cabeza.

Usando una piyama negra, con el cabello suelto y enmarañado, mirando fuera por la ventana Akihito se encontraba.

"(si en ese momento no me hubiera controlado, tal vez yo… a Ui-san…. ¡no tengo que pensar en esas cosas!)" Pensaba él con gran frustración.

Desde el día de su suspensión Akihito se encontraba deprimido, no había salido de su casa en 5 días, sin mencionar que su apariencia llamaría mucho la atención, después de la pelea con Kotaro Akihito había quedado lastimado; llevaba la cabeza, el ojo derecho y las costillas vendadas .

"¡maldición!" grito lleno de ira al tiempo que lanzaba una lata de café vacía por la ventana.

"¡ten más cuidado!" una voz familiar venia desde afuera de la ventana

"¿Tetsuya?" decía con incredulidad

"vengo a visitarte y me recibes con una lata de café" se quejaba Tetsuya.

"no se supone que deberías estar en la escuela"

"debes en cuando puedo faltar a clases, así que baja de una vez y abre la puerta"

Después de abrir la puerta los dos entraron en el cuarto de Akihito.

"toma" dice Tetsuya al tiempo que le da una bolsa de papel, al revisarla Akihito encuentra varias latas de café negro.

"gracias" decía Akihito para después abrir una lata y beber un poco de su contenido.

"y pensar que estás suspendido" se burlaba Tetsuya.

"cierra la boca"

"¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?"

"a decir verdad no entiendo muy bien lo que sucedió…" comenzó a decir "pero para resumir, termine peleando con alguien en la escuela"

"eso se nota, pero debió haber sido alguien difícil, sino mira como te dejo"

"Después de todo, estoy fuera de práctica" decía Akihito algo melancólico para después beber un poco más de café.

"¿acaso estas deprimido por eso?"

"lo de la pelea no me interesa en lo más mínimo"

"entonces que te tiene tan deprimido" decía Tetsuya ya algo irritado por la actitud de Akihito.

"ahhh…" suspira Akihito "… durante la pelea, una de mis amigas trató de detenerme…"

"¡acaso la lastimaste!" decía Tetsuya preocupado.

"¡por supuesto que no!..." decía increíblemente molesto "pero… ella, Ui-san me tenía miedo…"

"¿y eso te sorprende?" decía con tranquilidad Tetsuya.

"no debería, eh…" suspira Akihito "…pero por un momento volví a ser él de antes" se lamentaba él.

"uhmm… Ookami mode" decía Tetsuya bromeando.

"¡no le pongas un nombre raro!" Akihito volvió a tomar un sorbo de su café "¿acaso era tan atemorizante en ese entonces?"

"¿Atemorizante?" Tetsuya hizo una pausa "¡por supuesto que sí!"

"¿eh?"

Tetsuya tomó aire y se paro con firmeza, como si estuviera orgullo de lo que estaba a punto de decir.

"¡eras el gran Ookami-sama!"

"eso…"

"¡el emperador lobo de la secundaria Nanyou!"

"lo sé…"

"¡tenias enemigos por todos lados!"

"ah…"

"¡los hombres no se atrevían a mirarte a los ojos!"

"oe…"

"¡y las mujeres no se te acercaban en absoluto!"

"¡cierra la boca de una vez!" le gritó Akihito al tiempo que le lanza un terrible derechazo al estomago de su amigo de la infancia.

"¡yo ya no soy el mismo de antes!" gritaba Akihito al tiempo que levantaba su mano en forma amenazadora hacia Tetsuya.

"parece que ya estas más animado" decía Tetsuya un poco satisfecho

Al instante que termino de golpear a Tetsuya, Akihito había perdido todas sus energías, volvió a sentarse sobre su cama y suspiró.

"¿acaso esta chica es tan importante para ti?" preguntaba con cierta malicia.

"eso no tiene nada que ver…" decía Akihito aun desanimado "si cualquiera de ellas me hubiera visto en ese estado, me sentiría igual"

"y en todo caso, ¿quién es esta chica de la cual recién me entero?"

"oh, es cierto, no la conoces" decía recordando ese detalle "Hirasawa Ui"

"¿Hirasawa?"

"es la hermana menor de Yui-sempai"

"si no más recuerdo, Hirasawa-san era bastante linda, ¿Cómo es su hermana?" la pregunta de Tetsuya estaba llena solo de inofensiva curiosidad, pero Akihito no estaba de humor para nada y con una sola mirada lo hizo callar.

"como una ángel…" murmuro Akihito con una voz casi inaudible.

La tarde había llegado, Tetsuya y Akihito ahora se encontraban en la sala de la casa, debido a que ya era tarde Akihito había cambiado su piyama por una simple camiseta, pantalones y una chaqueta delgada.

Aparte de la bolsa con latas de café, Tetsuya había traído una película con la esperanza de subirle el ánimo a su amigo.

"mira, mira esta parte, es bastante divertida" se reía Tetsuya al ver la película, cuando el desvío su mirada, vio que Akihito no hacía caso a la película, es más solo se sentaba en el sillón mirando a la nada.

"vaya, hace tiempo que no te veía tan deprimido"

El timbre sonó.

"¿no deberías ir a ver quién es?"

"uhmm" Akihito simplemente asintió.

Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta, al abrirla se encontró con un rostro familiar.

Detrás de la puerta, una pequeña chica comparable a una muñeca se encontraba.

"¿Qué haces aquí?, Oshino"

"vaya forma de saludar" se quejaba Akiha.

"pasa…" dice Akihito al hacerse a un lado para dejar pasar a Akiha.

"pareces un maniquí de pruebas" decía con un poco de crueldad al tiempo que señalaba las vendas de Akihito

"¿Qué quieres?" decía Akihito para después sentarse en el sillón al lado de Tetsuya.

"¿Quién es ella?" pregunta Tetsuya.

"el demonio encarnado" respondía con seriedad.

"¿de qué están hablando?" pregunta Akiha.

"de nada" responden los dos al mismo tiempo

"¿Quién es el tipo con cara idiota?" decía ella señalando hacia Tetsuya.

"es un viejo amigo, Kita Tetsuya" decía presentando a su amigo del cabello rojizo.

"¡Al menos desmiente lo de idiota!" le gritaba Tetsuya.

"no creo que se haya equivocado en eso" respondió Akihito y Akiha estuvo de acuerdo.

"no he venido para hablar sobre tonterías" decía ella al tiempo que se sentaba en un sillón enfrente de los chicos.

"¿ya te has arreglado con Hirasawa-san?"

Akihito bajó la cabeza.

"no… aun no"

"tratar contigo es realmente un fastidio" se quejaba Akiha "aunque no se cual es el gran problema"

Akihito simplemente suspiró.

Akiha se acerco hacia Akihito y denotando cierta molestia en su tono de voz le dijo.

"tú cara me irrita demasiado"

"¿ah?" dijo Akihito algo sorprendido.

En ese momento Akiha se dedico a golpear salvajemente el rostro de Akihito durante unos segundos.

"¡cual es la idea de golpear a un herido!" le grito él.

"Al menos ahora tu cara se ve mejor" se burlo ella.

"¿Qué piensas hacer?" le pregunto Akiha con seriedad.

"…no lo sé…"

"eres patético…" suspiraba Akiha "si realmente crees que hiciste algo mal entonces solo discúlpate"

"(esa chica es bastante dura)" pensaba Tetsuya.

"ah… no creo que sea tan fácil…"

"chiiiiii… me desesperas" se queja Akiha "siento que he estado perdiendo mi tiempo al venir aquí"

"hay algo que quiero preguntarte" dijo con seriedad Akihito.

"¿Qué cosa será?, por tuno de voz pareciera que es algo serio"

"¿Qué sabes de Shinonome Kotaro?"

"¿Por qué preguntas por él tan repentinamente?"

"aun no sé el motivo por el cual peleamos ese día, pensé que al preguntarte tendría algunas respuestas"

"¡¿en serio no sabes por qué?" pregunto Akiha con genuina sorpresa "realmente eres un idiota que no se da cuenta de lo que sucede a su alrededor"

"en eso tiene razón Akihito" Tetsuya se une a la conversación.

"¿acaso soy tan despistado?"

"¡podría pasar toda la tarde hablando sobre eso!" dijeron Akiha y Tetsuya al unisonó

"pero ese es tema para otro día" cambiaba de tema Akiha.

"¡¿podrías centrarte en mi pregunta?" reclamaba Akihito.

"muy bien, te diré todo lo que sé" comenzaba a decir Akiha "Shinonome Kotaro, 16 años, 1.75 cm de altura, un miembro activo del club de kendo lleva cerca de 6 años practicando…"

"(6 años, no hubiera tenido oportunidad de ganar con la diferencia de experiencia)" pensaba Akihito

"…sus notas están por encima del promedio; debido al kendo, a sus notas y a que muchas chicas lo consideran atractivo es uno de los chicos más populares de la preparatoria Sakura"

"¿en qué puesto esta Akihito?" preguntaba Tetsuya con curiosidad.

"casi al final" sentencio Akiha.

"(me es difícil creer esto, cuando el está rodeado por 5… no 6 chicas tan lindas)" pensaba Tetsuya.

"ahhh…, realmente no me has dicho nada útil" se quejaba Akihito.

"hay una cosa más que te podría decir…" decía Akiha con cierta malicia "…pero si te lo dijera, dejaría de ser divertido"

"esa chica me agrada" decía Tetsuya.

"ustedes disfrutan de mi sufrimiento, ¿no es verdad?" decía decaído Akihito.

Tetsuya y Akiha se miraron por unos instantes, luego voltearon hacia Akihito y levantaron el dedo pulgar en signo de aprobación.

"hahahaha…" reía Akihito débilmente.

Caía la noche, ya habiendo pasado un buen tiempo desde que Akiha se fue, Tetsuya pensaba que ya era hora que hiciera lo mismo.

"vendré otro día" decía Tetsuya al acercarse a la puerta de entrada

"al final realmente no me has sido de utilidad" se quejaba Akihito.

"no te preocupes, no te preocupes estoy seguro que ya pensaras en algo"

"¿Qué te hace pensar en eso?"

"tú mismo lo dijiste, ¿no?..."

Akihito se sorprendió por lo serio que se estaba poniendo Tetsuya

"ya no eres el mismo de antes"

"A veces puedes decir cosas ciertas" decía Akihito con cierto tono burlón

"buena suerte" se despedía Tetsuya para luego cerrar la puerta.

…

Han pasado 6 días desde que Akihito y Kotaro fueron suspendidos, en la preparatoria se habían esparcido los rumores acerca de la pelea de esos dos, pero Ui tenía algo más importante en su cabeza.

Ui caminaba por los pasillos de la preparatoria, dirigiéndose hacia el salón 1-2, con una mirada perdida caminaba como si estuviera en trance.

"(el Akihito-san de ese día…)" Ui seguía pensando en ese día, el día en que vio a Akihito como nunca antes lo había visto. "(pero yo…)" tuvo miedo, más que eso, estaba aterrada, los ojos fríos y penetrantes de Akihito la habían inmovilizado. Pero más que miedo, lo que ella sentía era ira…, estaba molesta consigo misma por haber tenido miedo, por haberle temido a alguien que ella consideraba su amigo, y molesta consigo misma por no haber hecho nada hasta ahora.

En ese mismo estado, Ui había llegado a su salón, se había sentado en su lugar y no tuvo reparo en Azusa quien ya se encontraba ahí.

"buenos días, Ui" la saludo Azusa, pero Ui no respondía estuvo callada por unos segundos hasta que Azusa volvió a saludarla.

"buenos días, Ui"

"ah…, buenos días, Azusa-chan" dijo ella tratando de sonar animada.

"no estás para nada animada" decía Azusa, también algo decaída.

"¿se me nota?"

"eres muy fácil de leer" decía Azusa riéndose un poco

"uhmm" Ui asintió.

"sigues pensando en aquel día, ¿no es verdad?"

"uhmm" Ui volvió a asentir

"lo siento, yo no estaba en el mismo lugar que tú, así que no sé lo que viste en ese momento, pero realmente tenias miedo, ¿no?"

"eso es cierto, pero…" Ui se quedo callada unos segundos "… pero, no quiero temerle a Akihito-san"

"yo tampoco" concordó Azusa con ella "pero debes admitir que era bastante atemorizante" trato de animarla Azusa diciendo en un tono burlón.

"uhmm" Ui asintió.

Estaban en mitad de la clase, pero el sensei había decidido que sería estudio libre, y ya que la mayoría de las personas en un salón no quieren estudiar, fácilmente comenzó la plática y fue aun más fácil hablar sobre el tema que hasta ese entonces estaba en boca de todos.

"¿Por qué crees que fueron suspendidos Yamada y Shinonome-san?" una chica comentaba casualmente.

"no estoy segura, pero dicen que Yamada comenzó provocando a Shinonome-san" respondía otra

"puedo creer fácilmente eso"

"Después de todo ese chico da miedo, ¿no?"

"Además de Nakano-san y Hirasawa-san, nunca lo he visto hablando con nadie más"

"Después de todo no parece un chico muy sociable"

"yo nunca me acercaría a él, solo sus ojos me causan escalofríos"

Azusa había estado escuchando con detenimiento desde ya hace un buen rato.

"(¡¿pero, que creen que están diciendo? Ellas no saben nada)" pensaba con frustración.

Un fuerte golpe se escuchó y todos voltearon, para ver que era Ui quien era la fuente del ruido.

"¡CÁLLENSE!" gritó Ui.

"¡USTEDES NO PUEDEN DECIR NADA, NO LO CONOCEN, DEJEN DE HABLAR COMO SI SUPIERAN TODO ACERCA DE AKIHITO-SAN!" Gritó Ui con todas sus fuerzas.

Todos se quedaron callados mirándola en silencio, Ui se sentía apenada por lo que acababa de hacer y a pesar de que un era hora de clase salió rápidamente del aula.

Era la hora del almuerzo, UI estaba sentada con Azusa en la cafetería pero como Akihito no se encontraba con ellas, Akiha tomó su lugar en la mesa.

"Hirasawa-san, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó en la mañana?" preguntaba Akiha acerca del momento en que gritó a toda el aula.

"¿eh?..." la pregunta sorprendió a Ui, ya que aparentemente ella seguía en trance "…solo me moleste por que hablaban mal de Akihito-san"

"uhmm…, ya veo" dijo Akiha "¿podría ser que tú… Hirasawa-san…" comenzaba a decir ella" ¿te gusta Yamada?" la pregunta no tenía ningún significado oculto, Akiha solo preguntaba para saciar su curiosidad.

Al escuchar eso, Azusa se atoró con el jugo que estaba tomando.

"no, él es solo un amigo" respondió ella.

Akiha trato de ver si Ui mentía pero su respuesta fue tan sincera e impecable que realmente nadie podía dudar que lo que era una verdad.

"¿Qué piensas hacer?, respecto a Yamada" cambia de tema Akiha.

"aun no lo sé" se lamentaba Ui.

"ustedes dos están igual" dice Akiha algo molesta.

"¿eh?"

"ayer fui a ver a Yamada y cuando hable con él, me dio una respuesta parecida, ¿por qué no simplemente vas a hablar con él?" decía Akiha algo irritada.

"Oshino-san tiene razón, Ui…" comenzaba a decir Azusa "se solucionaría rápido si conversaran al respecto"

"uhmm" Ui asintió.

Akiha había terminado de comer Así que se levanto pero antes de irse le dice a Ui.

"no importa lo que hayas visto, Yamada es Yamada eso es algo que no cambiara, confía un poco más en la impresión inicial que tenias"

"uhmm" Ui asiento con un poco más de confianza

Las clases ha terminado, Ui acompaña a Azusa al club, al entrar rostros familiares le dan la bienvenida.

"¿sucede algo Ui?" le pregunta Yui.

"no es nada que tengas que preocuparte, Onee-chan"

"aun no puedo creer que hayan suspendido a Akihito" decía Ritsu, quien parecía estar jugando con sus baquetas

"¿me pregunto si estará bien?" se preocupaba Mio.

"pero no se sabe lo que pasó realmente, Azusa-chan, Ui-chan ustedes estaban ahí, ¿saben que sucedió?" preguntaba Mugi.

"a decir verdad, nosotras no sabemos muy bien que sucedió" decía Azusa

"comenzó como un entrenamiento de kendo, pero se salía de control" decía Ui.

"pero estar en casa todo el tiempo debe ser bastante aburrido…" comenzaba a decir Yui "por que no cuando acabemos de practicar, vamos a visitarlo"

"no suena mal, deberíamos llevar un pastel" decía Ritsu.

"y si preparamos la cena" sugería Mugi.

"yo realmente no se cocinar muy bien" decía Mio preocupada

"(yo no soy la única que se preocupa por Akihito-san…" pensaba Ui" (onee-chan, y el resto del club también lo consideran su amigo)"

"nos vemos más tarde Onee-chan" se despedía Ui

"nos vemos en la casa" se despedía Yui.

Ui iba caminando por la calle cuando divisó un rostro familiar. Caminado por la calle acompañado por dos chicos uno pelirrojo y otro con el cabello de un color negro azulado se encontraba Akihito aun con vendas.

El chico de cabello rojizo parecía tratar entablar una conversación con Akihito, pero este no respondía y el otro chico parecía estar más entretenido en el libro que leía.

Ui los siguió por un rato hasta que Akihito se detuvo en mitad de la calle, cuando Ui observó, porque se había detenido, pudo ver a un pequeño gato callejero con un pelaje negro.

El chico de cabello rojizo hablaba con Akihito, Ui suponía que acerca del gato, pero Akihito lo ignoro y se dirigió a una tienda cercana, cuando regreso Akihito traía un cartón de leche en sus manos y usando un viejo plato que encontró tirado cerca del gato, le sirvió un poco de leche y lo acaricio en la cabeza con ternura.

"(lo sabía…" pensaba Ui"(Akihito-san, realmente es una buena persona)"

Inconscientemente Ui los siguió hasta que llegaron a una casa de dos pisos, los tres entraron a la casa.

"esta debe ser la casa de Akihito-san" decía ella

Ui se paró enfrente de la puerta por unos segundos debatiendo consigo misma si debería o no tocar la puerta, antes que tomara una decisión la puerta se abrió y salieron de la casa, los chicos que habían acompañado a Akihito.

Cuando Tetsuya y Touma salieron de la casa había una chica esperando afuera, la chica se parecía bastante a Yui, eso fue algo que Tetsuya no pudo ignorar

"¿puede ser?..." comenzó a decir Tetsuya "¿de casualidad eres Hirasawa Ui?" preguntaba él.

"uhmm" Ui asintió" ¿pero cómo me conocen?"

"disculpa por no presentarme…" decía Tetsuya "somos amigos de Akihito, soy Kita Tetsuya y el es Ijichi Touma" al decir esto Touma hizo una pequeña venia.

Ui les devolvió el saludo.

"supongo que quieres hablar con Akihito" decía Tetsuya.

Ui parecía dudar un poco.

"Antes que tomes cualquier decisión, hay algo que debes escuchar"

"¿ah?"

"¿quieres escuchar, el pasado de Akihito?" preguntaba Tetsuya en un tono serio.

"¡Akihito-san es un amigo importante, yo quiero saber más sobre él!" prácticamente grito Ui.

Tetsuya notó la seriedad en la mirada de Ui.

"muy bien, pero esto va a tomar algo de tu tiempo"

…

**EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SE VERÁ EL PASADO DE AKIHITO, SU VIDA DURANTE SECUNDARIA,GRACIAS POR LEER Y NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR**


	18. El pasado de un lobo

**UN NUEVO CAPITULO, EN EL QUE SE VERA UN POCO DEL PASADO DE AKIHITO, DISFRUTENLO**

**TETSUYA POV**

Hace unos años atrás, para ser más precisos cuando recién teníamos 13, Akihito y yo acabábamos de ingresar a la secundaria Nanyou, ¿Por qué Nanyou? , simplemente escogimos una secundaria que estuviera cerca de nuestras casas, ¿y preguntas si sentimos algo al ingresar a la secundaria?, yo nada pero no podía hablar por Akihito.

El primer día de clases los dos nos encontrábamos en medio camino, mesclados en la multitud de estudiantes.

"¿habrá alguna diferencia?" me preguntó Akihito.

"¿de qué hablas?" le pregunté al no entender la pregunta.

"hemos pasado de la primaria a la secundaria, pero aparte de los uniformes ¿habrá alguna diferencia?"

"A saber, además tenemos tres años para ver que nos traerá esta nueva vida"

"solo espero que la secundaria no sea tan aburrida como la primaria"

"¿aburrida?" le pregunte lleno de sorpresa y enojo.

"si, aburrida"

"has tenido varias peleas, gracias a tu complejo de héroe de la justicia, ¿y a eso le llamas aburrida?"

"no es un complejo, tan solo no tolero la injusticia" me dijo un poco molesto.

No sé si lo sabrás pero después del incidente en el cual Akihito conoció a Akiyama-san, él se había dedicado a ayudar a todo el que lo necesitara, actitud que nos trajo algunos problemas durante nuestra primaria.

Después de eso nuestro primer día fue bastante normal, supimos que nuestro salón seria el 1-3 y que había un buen ambiente entre los miembros de aquella aula, aunque eso solo le causaba aburrimiento a Akihito.

Al siguiente día en la hora del almuerzo nos encontrábamos en un punto poco transitado de la escuela para comer el almuerzo, que tan solo consistía en un pan y una lata de jugo, y en el caso de Akihito una lata de café.

"¿Por qué no comemos con el resto de la clase?" le pregunté

"todos se ven muy amables sin razón aparente, y eso me pone nervioso" me contesto él.

"pero tenias que escoger este punto tan poco transitado, es algo aburrido con tan solo los dos"

"¿Qué hay de malo?, no me gustan las multitudes" dijo Akihito al morder su pan con cierta molestia.

"sabes que no podemos siempre ser los dos, tenemos que conocer más personas"

"ahhh" suspiró él "extraño a Karin-chan"

Karin-chan fue nuestra compañera de clase durante la primaria, los tres fuimos muy unidos durante ese entonces, pero al terminar la primaria se mudó al extranjero con su familia, hay veces en que yo también la extraño.

"¡suéltame!" Escuchamos un grito que nos quito de nuestras penas.

"¡vayamos!" gritó Akihito sin dejarme decir nada.

Corrimos a la fuente del grito, para cuando llegamos vimos a una chica que parecía mayor que nosotros, tal vez de tercer año, rodeada por tres tipos. Uno de ellos la sostenía del brazo y parecía causarle dolor.

"¡déjenla en paz!" dijo Akihito al saltar enfrente de los tres tipos.

"oye que haces…" le susurré al oído

"no podemos simplemente quedarnos de brazos cruzados" me respondió Akihito con una mirada seria.

Sí en ese momento Akihito no hubiera escuchado ese grito o si no nos hubiéramos metido, entonces estoy seguro… que todo hubiera sido diferente.

"parece que un par de niños de primer año, quieren jugar" dijo burlonamente uno de ellos.

Otro se acercó hacia Akihito y lo levanto del cuello de su gakuran

"no deberían meterse con los de tercer año" decía este para después reírse burlonamente.

Akihito no dijo nada, simplemente golpeo la cara del tipo con su pierna izquierda, logrando así liberarse.

"¡maldito niño!" dijo mientras se sobaba el rostro.

"¿Qué sucede Ren?, ¿no puedes con un niño de primero?" se burlaban los otros dos.

"¡cierren la boca!, vamos niño" dijo el tipo llamado Ren al lanzarse sobre a Akihito.

Cuando Ren trato de golpearlo en la cara, Akihito se agacho y luego le dio un gancho en la quijada del tipo y antes que callera le dio una patada en el estomago.

Cuando el tipo calló, parecía haber perdido la conciencia.

"no sabía que Akihito era tan fuerte" me dije a mismo y al parecer los otros dos tipos pensaban lo mismo.

"ese debilucho de Ren se ha confiado y perdió, pero yo no voy a ser tan fácil niño" decía el otro tipo.

Esta vez fue Akihito quien se lanzó al ataque, parecía que apuntaba al estomago de su oponente pero cuando ese tipo iba contrarrestar atacando primero, Akihito se lanzó al suelo y ahí usó sus piernas para que él perdiera el equilibrio y como iba a caer encima de suyo, Akihito usó su cabeza para impactar el estomago del tipo, dejando a este en el suelo recuperando el aliento.

El tercer tipo, quien hasta entonces había estado sujetando a la chica, dejo a esta libre y se dirigió hacia Akihito, parecía increíblemente molesto.

La chica que fue liberada corrió sin mirar a atrás.

"esa chica, al menos pudo decir gracias" dije molesto

"no sé quién eres niño, pero ya me tienes harto"

El tercer tipo se lanzó hacia Akihito, y lanzo una serie de golpes apuntando a diferentes partes, la cara, el estomago y otra vez la cara.

Esquivo los dos primeros y detuvo el último con su mano derecha, aquel tipo uso su mano libre para atacar otra vez pero Akihito la bloqueo con su mano izquierda. Estuvieron forcejeando por un rato hasta que Akihito decidió soltar las dos manos de su oponente y al ser tan repentino quedó aturdido, lo que le dio a Akihito oportunidad de atacar por la espalda, pero el otro tipo rodo por el suelo para evitar ese ataque.

Cuando el tercer tipo se volvió a parar, Akihito lanzo otro ataque usando esta vez su pierna derecha, pero él le sujeto la pierna, Akihito aprovecho esto para usar su pierna restante en un devastador golpe a la cabeza, haciendo que finalmente el tipo se quedara en el suelo.

"¿te encuentras bien?, Akihito "le pregunte después de la pelea.

"estoy muy bien, pero…" dijo al tiempo que se estiraba "fue algo aburrido"

"¿acaso te gusta pelear?"

"no estoy seguro" me responde confundido

"pero realmente te vez diferente cuando peleas"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"no te lo dije durante la primaria. Pero tus ojos se vuelven muy fríos cuando peleas"

"en serio" dijo él para luego tratar de examinarse los ojos.

Más tarde me daría cuenta que los ojos de Akihito se tornan fríos y peligrosos cuando está peleando enserio.

Para el día siguiente todos habían escuchado de la pelea con los de tercer año, a partir de ese momento, incluso los miembros de nuestra clase, que hasta ayer trataba de llevarse bien con Akihito, ahora lo ignoraban.

"parece que ahora todos te temen"

"uhmm" Akihito simplemente asintió, parecía no importarle.

Tal vez fue la mala suerte, tal vez el buen corazón de Akihito tuvo la culpa o simplemente el destino estuvo en su contra, por que a partir de ese día varios sempai de segundo y tercer año retaron a Akihito y aunque siempre Akihito se negaba, ellos sabían que si ponían a alguien inocente en medio de esto, él no dudaría en pelear.

Finalmente la cabeza de la secundaria Nanyou, un chico de tercer año llamado Renji había retado a Akihito a una pelea, el lugar del encuentro eran en la azotea después de clases, yo pensé que Akihito se negaría, pero no fue así.

"¿Por qué no te negaste?" le pregunte mientras íbamos al punto de encuentro.

"¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde comenzaron esta peleas inútiles?" me respondió con una pregunta, a diferencia de cómo se veía al principio del año ahora Akihito parecía estar molesto todo el tiempo, y solo ocasionalmente volvía a ser el de antes cuando estábamos fuera de la escuela.

"bueno ya van 7 meses" le dije

"a este paso, esto nunca terminara, la única forma que acabe esto es destronando a la cabeza de Nanyou, una vez le gane apuesto que nadie me volverá a retar" dijo él, para mi sorpresa Akihito parecía estar de buen humor esta tarde, ya que según su lógica esta sería la última vez que tendría que pelear.

Llegamos a la azotea, la luz naranja de la tarde llenaba el lugar y bajo esa misma luz nos esperan tres personas, dos tipos que asumo son de tercer año y la cabeza de Nanyou, Takahara Renji.

Renji era en ese entonces como 10 cm más alto que Akihito, tenía el cabello algo largo teñido de rubio y una de sus orejas perforadas.

"te estaba esperando Yamada" dijo al tiempo que sacaba unos cigarrillos de su chaqueta, encendió uno y luego le ofreció otro a Akihito.

"no gracias, tengo entendido que retrasan el crecimiento" dijo negándose.

En ese momento pensé que Renji se molestaría, pero su reacción me tomó por sorpresa, el simplemente se río

"realmente eres muy gracioso" dijo mientras seguía riéndose" es una verdadera lástima pelear contra ti, pero yo sigo siendo el jefe aquí, al menos por lo que queda del año"

"haz lo que tengas que hacer, yo también estoy peleando por mis propios motivos" dijo Akihito mientras asumía posición.

El primero en atacar fue Akihito, se lanzó contra Renji y se acerco hasta estar cerca de su estomago, en ese momento todos pensaron que golpearía pero en vez de eso Akihito se alejo, pero no pudo retroceder ya que Renji lo cogió de la muñeca y lo lanzó contra el suelo.

"nada mal" dijo Akihito al ponerse de pie

"tendrás que hacer algo mejor" dijo Renji para después expulsar una porción de humo.

Akihito se lanzó al ataque una vez más, en ese momento no lo entendía pero Akihito estaba haciendo exactamente los mismos movimientos que en su primer ataque y cuando Renji lo agarro y trató de lanzarlo, Akihito aprovechó ese momento para usar su pierna izquierda para golpear el rostro de Renji, logrando que este perdiera su cigarro.

"¿así te parece mejor?" dijo Akihito con sarcasmo

"mucho mejor" dijo Renji al limpiarse la poca sangre que le hizo perder Akihito "ahora es mi turno"

Renji se lanzó hacia Akihito y con sus golpes apunto hacia el estomago y su cara; Akihito esquivó el primero y después de recibir el segundo, Akihito se lo devolvió con un golpe similar. Renji aguanto el golpe, y él volvió a golpear el rostro de Akihito, pero cuando este caía al suelo, usó su pierna derecha para golpear otra vez a Renji haciendo que callera al suelo.

Mayormente las peleas de Akihito duraban 5 minutos a lo mucho, pero esta ya iba por los 10 minutos, y a diferencia de todas las peleas pasadas Akihito no poseía sus habituales fríos y carentes de emociones ojos, en cambio ahora él parecía estar disfrutando de la pelea.

Ambos se habían quedado parados, uno enfrente del otro, parecía que no se iban a mover pronto.

"esto ha sido muy divertido…" dijo Renji mientras estiraba su cuello "… pero ya es hora de acabar" dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"tienes razón" dijo Akihito sin mover un musculo.

Esta vez los dos atacaron al mismo tiempo, intercambiaron algunos golpes, pero la mayoría fueron bloqueados o sino simplemente no causaron un gran impacto.

Renji trató de conectar una patada pero Akihito se agachó, cuando estuvo a punto de contraatacar, Renji salto hacia atrás, dejándome no solo sorprendido a mí sino también a Akihito.

"no sabía que se podía saltar así" dijo Akihito sorprendido.

"¿estoy seguro que tú también podrías hacerlo si lo intentas?" le dijo Renji, pero si están peleando en este momento ¿por qué le da consejos?

Renji reanudó el ataque trató de golpear a Akihito en el rostro, Akihito se agachó evitando el golpe y una vez en el nivel del suelo usó su pierna derecha para acabar con el equilibrio de Renji, pero este salto evitando sus pies, en ese momento Akihito lo agarró de una de sus piernas y lo lanzo contra él suelo.

Renji se levantó y atacó una vez más, pero parecía que por el último golpe que había recibido su cuerpo se tambaleaba.

"supongo que lo intentare ahora" dijo Akihito

Cuando Renji estuvo lo suficiente cerca de él, Akihito salto hacia atrás tal y como Renji lo había hecho minutos antes y usando la fuerza de ese salto le dio más fuerza a su patada logrando golpear la quijada de Renji, provocando que este callera al suelo.

Akihito se encontraba arrodillado en el suelo, se paro y lentamente caminó hacia Renji, aparte de Akihito los otros dos que lo acompañaban ya estaban rodeándolo.

"¿te encuentras bien?" le pregunte cuando me acerqué a Akihito

"estoy más preocupado por Takahara-sempai" dijo Akihito.

Renji abrió los ojos y trató de levantarse, pero solo logro sentarse sobre su sitio.

"parece que perdí" dijo sin al parecer estar arrepentido del resultado

"debo admitir que fue muy divertido" dijo Akihito aparentemente satisfecho.

"Al menos no tengo que preocuparme por quien será la nueva cabeza de Nanyou"

"no estoy interesado en eso" dijo Akihito despreocupado

"¿eh?" dijeron los tres chicos de tercero al unisonó

"¡entonces por qué peleaste contra mí!" Renji-sempai preguntaba exaltado

"solo pensé, si te vencía, entonces nadie más me retaría"

"ese no es un puesto que puedas negarte" dijo Renji-sempai

"no tengo ninguna intención de formar una especie de organización" dijo Akihito que al parecer comenzaba a molestarse.

"Así que ese es el problema" dijo Renji-sempai al parecer entendiendo el problema "lo único que te voy a pedir, es que defiendas a Nanyou si otra escuela trata de atacarnos, solo eso" dijo Renji-sempai en un tono suplicante

"muy bien, muy bien, pero que molestos son" se quejaba Akihito "parece que realmente no se acabaran las peleas para mí" murmuró dejando salir su cansancio en forma de un suspiro.

Realmente hasta ahora no he logrado entender esa parte de Akihito, pareciera que le gusta la acción que hay en una pelea, pero al mismo tiempo le parece un fastidio, tal vez tú lo llegues a entender.

Aun en contra de su voluntad, Akihito decidió defender a Nanyou de ataques de otras escuelas, pero manteniendo su idea original el no tuvo ningún deseo de formar una especie de equipo, claro que los otros miembros de Nanyou protegerían su escuela aunque Akihito no se los pidiera. Eso fue de mucha ayudan cuando tuvimos que enfrentarnos a onigarashi, benihara y cuando nos encontramos con un viejo conocido en Akehisa.

Para cuando terminamos el primer año Akihito se había ganado un nombre no solo con los de Nanyou sino que también con el resto de las secundarias rivales, debido a sus ojos que a todos le recordaban a un lobo y que esos mismos ojos intimidaban a cualquiera, lo suficiente como para no mirarlo a los mismos; a Akihito lo empezaron a llamar rey lobo (Ookami Ou), nombre que desagrado a Akihito desde el primer día.

**TOUMA POV**

Ahora deja que yo continúe con la historia.

A pesar que yo también estuve en Nanyou durante mi primer año, no cruce mi camino con Akihito y Tetsuya hasta el segundo año de secundaria.

Pero en ese entonces yo no estaba solo, junto conmigo estudiaba nee-san, a pesar que le digo nee-san tan solo me lleva un minuto de diferencia, así es, somos gemelos.

Al igual que yo, nee-san tiene el cabello de un color negro azulado, pero le llega hasta un poco más de la cintura, pero a diferencia mía su color de piel era más blanca que el mío y también tenía un lunar en forma de lagrima bajo su ojo izquierdo.

En ese entonces nee-san y yo éramos miembros del comité disciplinario de Nanyou y como primera misión del segundo año, se nos encargo el sujeto que en ese momento era conocido como el rey lobo, Yamada Akihito.

"¿Por qué se habrán demorado tanto?" dijo nee-san molesta mientras caminábamos por los pasillos.

"te refieres al asunto de Yamada Akihito" le pregunté

"les dije desde un principio que ese chico causaría grandes problemas" dijo nee-san aun molesta.

"pero ahora es nuestra misión" le respondo.

"¡ha!, no puedo esperar a hacerlo pedazos" dijo nee-san llena de energía

En ese entonces nee-san era una chica bastante linda, no es solo mi opinión, ya que durante nuestro primer año muchos de nuestros compañeros pensaban lo mismo, pero al irla conociendo se dieron cuenta que nee-san no era exactamente una chica muy femenina, sin mencionar que es más fuerte que muchos chicos.

Durante unos dos días buscamos a Akihito por los alrededores de la escuela, pero nunca lo llegamos a encontrar. Pensábamos que no venía a clases pero cuando vimos los registros y preguntamos a varios sensei, todos confirmaban que el asistía todos los días.

Después de eso escuchamos que alguien que se hacía pasar por uno de los subordinados de Akihito, se aprovechaba de los de primer año.

"como siempre, este tipo de personas son solo un montón de basura" se quejaba nee-san

Nee-san siempre odio a esas personas que se aprovechaban de su fuerza para atormentar a los débiles.

Encontramos a ese tipo en una parte alejada del campus de la escuela.

"no tengo ganas de perder mi tiempo con basura como tú…" dijo nee-san apuntando con cierto desprecio "… solo dime donde se encuentra Yamada"

"vaya, eres muy impaciente, si quieres saber, tendrás que ganarme" dijo aquel tipo para después lanzarse contra nee-san

"tsk"

Nee-san esquivo fácilmente el patético intento de ataque, y con una sola patada en el estomago dejo inconsciente al tipo. A nee-san literalmente le desagradaba ensuciar sus manos, así que usaba sus pies para pelear.

"se supone que debíamos sacarle información, nee-san" le recrimine

"lo siento, no me controle" se disculpó sin remordimiento.

Para cuando el tipo se despertó, se dio cuenta que se encontraba atado.

"¡suéltenme!" grito el tipo, pero nee-san lo cayo de una patada.

"solo dime lo que quiero" le dijo en un tono amenazante.

"no tengo por qué decirte nada" se opuso él

"te arrepentirás de haber dicho eso "dijo nee-san con malicia.

Nee-san lo torturo de diferentes maneras, pero no creo que eso sea algo importante que mencionar, al final quiso hablar

"no lo sé…" balbuceo él

"será mejor que no me mientas" dijo nee-san pisándole su mano izquierda

"a decir verdad yo no tengo ningún contacto con él, solo usaba su nombre para conseguir algo de dinero…" dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos.

"no me sirves" dijo nee-san para después darle una patada a su cara.

"¡espera!" grito él haciendo que nee-san se detuviera "lo único que sé, es que se reúne con un tal Kita Tetsuya en una de las partes más desiertas del campus" dijo con mucha prisa mientras temblaba de miedo.

"vámonos Tou-chan" me dijo nee-san mientras no dirigíamos a nuestro nuevo objetivo.

Llegamos al punto indicado y aparte de nosotros solo había otras dos personas más, un chico con el cabello rojizo en punta y un chico con el cabello negro algo largo.

"deberíamos atacar ahora, nee-san" le pregunté

"prefiero una pelea justa" me respondió para después acercarse a los dos que se encontraban tomando un par de latas de jugo.

"¡tú!" gritó nee-san, llamando la atención de los dos chicos "¡¿acaso eres Yamada Akihito?"

"si lo soy, ¿necesitas algo de mí?" respondió Akihito, lo que me llamo la atención en ese momento era que él no se parecía a nadie de las personas que tuvimos que detener antes, en mi opinión se veía bastante normal.

"déjenme presentarme…" comenzó a decir nee-san "soy Ijichi Rena…" y señalándome a mi" y el es mi hermano menor Touma"

"uhmm" asintió Akihito

"es un placer" respondió Tetsuya.

"¿Qué quieren de nosotros?" pregunto Akihito.

"Yamada Akihito…" comenzó a decir nee-san "eres considerado como una gran amenaza para la seguridad de esta escuela, así que he venido a hacerte pedazos" dijo nee-san llena de energía.

"¿en serio?" dijo Akihito lleno de duda

"¿en serio?" repitió nee-san confundida por la reacción de Akihito.

"¡déjate de tonterías y pelea!" le grito nee-san

"ah… Ijichi-san" comenzó a decir Akihito "realmente no tengo motivo para pelear contra ti"

En ese momento nee-san perdió la paciencia, y se lanzó contra Akihito.

Nee-san levanto su pierna tan alto que era posible ver bajo su falda, cuando nee-san estaba a punto de dar en el blanco, Akihito quien se cubrió los ojos con su mano derecha esquivo con cierta facilidad.

Un par de intentos después, Akihito seguía esquivando los ataques con los ojos tapados.

"¡podrías tomártelo en serio!" le grito nee-san

"c-c-como podría hacerlo cuando te expones de tal manera" se quejaba Akihito mientras señalaba la falda de nee-san.

"¿ah?, esto" dijo nee-san mientras se levantaba la falda

"¡deja de hacer eso!" gritaron Akihito y Tetsuya al mismo tiempo, pero cuando vieron mejor se dieron cuenta que nee-san llevaba un short debajo de su falda.

"Ahora que has visto eso, podrás pelear mejor "le reclamo nee-san

"te he dicho que no tengo motivos para pelear contra ti" insistía Akihito

Nee-san siguió con su ataque, dos patadas apuntando al estomago de Akihito, otra dos a las piernas y una más a la cabeza, pero Akihito esquivó o bloqueó todos sus ataques.

Nee-san había retrocedido para tomar un impulso y cuando corrió hacia él, tropezó con una lata de jugo haciendo que nee-san callera hacia atrás, pero antes que ella cayera…

"¡Tetsuya, tu mochila!" en ese momento Tetsuya arrojo su mochila al recibirla Akihito la usó para amortiguar el impacto que hubiera recibido al cabeza de nee-san.

Nee-san estaba un poco adolorida y al notar eso Akihito la cargó y se dirigió hacia mí.

"Tal vez deberías llevarla a la enfermería" me sugirió Akihito

"¿Por qué no peleaste?" le pregunto nee-san

"te dije no es verdad, no tengo ningún motivo para pelear contra ti" dijo Akihito como si se estuviera quejando

En ese momento nee-san se veía muy molesta, y no parecía darle importancia al hecho que seguía en los brazos de Akihito.

"además…" comenzó a decir "… seria una verdadera lástima golpear ese linda cara tuya" dijo Akihito con una sonrisa en el rostro.

En ese momento me di cuenta que Akihito tiene el gran defecto de no pensar antes de hablar.

Ya que nos encontrábamos cerca, pude ver claramente como nee-san se sonrojaba, después de todo estoy seguro que esta es la primera vez que otro chico aparte de mí, le dice que es linda.

"¡suéltame!" exigía nee-san aun sonrojada

Cuando Akihito la soltó nee-san se alejo rápidamente de él, y aun sonrojada gritó.

"¡vámonos Tou-chan!"

Una vez lejos nee-san se quejaba.

"p-p-p-pero que se proponía con eso" dijo nee-san aparentemente nerviosa

"no es por molestarte nee-san, pero Yamada te salvó la vida"

"¿a qué te refieres?, Tou-chan" me pregunto.

"si Yamada, no hubiera usado esa mochila para proteger tu cabeza, el impacto de hace un rato pudo ser un gran problema"

Después que dije eso, nee-san se quedo callada y no dijo palabra en lo que quedó del día.

Durante una semana, nee-san estuvo muy extraña, parecía estar pensativa todo el tiempo, tampoco se veía tan animada como acostumbraba, ni siquiera esta de ánimos para hacer su trabajo el comité disciplinario y lo más extraño fue que un día vi a nee-san comprando una revista para chicas, las cuales ella siempre afirmaba que eran tonterías innecesarias.

Al comienzo de la otra semana, nee-san parecía bastante animada, más que eso, ella parecía estar feliz, durante el camino a la escuela nee-san tarareaba una melodía y se movía al ritmo de la misma,

Yo estaba asustado, después de todo eso era algo que nunca había visto hacer a nee-san desde los 14 años que la conozco.

Cuando llegamos a la entrada nos encontramos con Tetsuya y Akihito.

"buenos días" nos saludo Akihito con naturalidad

"ten cuidado Akihito, recuerda que esa chica es peligrosa" le decía Tetsuya.

"¿eso crees?" preguntaba Akihito

"disculpen" dijo nee-san con timidez mientras se metía en la conversación de Akihito

"¿Qué sucede Ijichi-san?" preguntó Akihito.

"pues… veras… yo… yo…"

Lo que pasaba enfrente de mis ojos, era algo que nunca pensé ver en ese entonces, nee-san con las manos detrás de su espalda miraba al suelo nerviosa mientras hacia una especie de círculo invisible en el suelo.

"¡dilo de una vez!" dijo Tetsuya aparentemente molesto por la indecisión de nee-san

"¡te gustaría salir conmigo!" gritó nee-san tan fuerte que todos a nuestro alrededor nos prestaron atención.

"¡EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" gritamos los tres al mismo tiempo, después de todo acaba de escuchar algo que en mis 14 años de vida conociendo a nee-san, nunca pensé que escucharía.

…..

**AQUÍ EL FINAL DE LA PRIMERA PARTE DE LAS DOS PARTES QUE TENDRA EL PASADO DE AKIHITO, GRACIAS Y NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR**


	19. El pasadoel aullido de un lobo

**LA ULTIMA PARTE DEL PASADO DE AKIHITO, DISFRUTEN!**

**TETSUYA POV**

Realmente no entiendo que fue que sucedió, enfrente de nosotros dos, Ijichi Rena en una actitud muy diferente a la que yo vi una semana atrás, se encontraba ella tímida mientras se le declaraba a Akihito, apuesto que él no se lo esperó.

"¿Qué dices tan repentinamente?" dijo Akihito muy alterado y por qué no estarlo era la primera vez que una chica le había dicho algo como eso.

"no me obligues a repetirlo" dijo Ijichi Rena en una manera muy femenina.

Traté de pedir ayuda a Touma, que me explicara qué fue lo que sucedió a Rena, para que estuviera pasando lo que sucede ahora, pero él estaba tan sorprendido como yo.

"¡Toma!" dijo ella entregándole una carta a Akihito para después salir corriendo

"espera nee-san" gritó Touma al ir tras ella.

Para cuando los perdí de vista, dirigí mi mirada hacia Akihito, quien seguía petrificado con la carta en su mano derecha.

"oi, Akihito" le dije mientras lo movía de un lado al otro, pero parecía no estar escuchándome.

"Akihito…" lo llamé otra vez

"Akihito" seguía congelado

"¡despierta idiota!"

"¡no tiene porque gritarme al oído!" me respondió el molesto

"te habías quedado petrificado, así que no me quedaba otra opción"

"tienes razón…" dijo el pensativo para después suspirar.

"no la vas a abrir" le dije señalando la carta

La carta era de un sobre blanco, en la parte de atrás estaban escritos en kanji de montaña, campo de arroz, otoño y persona, juntos formaban el nombre Yamada Akihito, sellada estaba con una estampa con forma de corazón.

"por ahora no" me dijo señalándome con su cabeza hacia el resto de los alumnos que nos observaban, curiosos por tan extraño evento.

Era la hora del almuerzo y para varear nos encontrábamos en la cafetería, normalmente al estar tan a la vista del público, muchas personas estarían observándonos, después de todo Akihito era el famoso Ookami Ou, pero para ese entonces Akihito había dominado el uso de esos ojos que aterraban a todo el mundo, y tras usarlos todos nos ignoraban como si no fuéramos nadie.

"deberías abrirla" le sugiero mientras sorbo mis fideos

"¿pero no crees que hay algo raro?" dijo Akihito quien hasta ahora no había tocado su arroz con curry.

"¿a qué te refieres?"

"no recuerdo haber hecho nada para gustarle a Ijichi-san"

"tienes razón, por eso mismo te digo que leas la carta, ahí debe estar la respuesta que buscas"

Akihito tomó la carta y tras leerla y poner una serie de complejas expresiones, me la dio a mí.

"¿Qué sucede?" le pregunté

"léela tú y dime qué piensas"

Tomé la carta en mis manos y comencé a leer.

_**Realmente esto debe ser una molestia para ti, pero desde el día en que te conocí no he podido sacarte de mi mente, al principio solo quería terminar mi trabajo, sin embargo me di cuenta que era diferente a los demás, a partir de eso mis deseos de pelear contigo, lentamente se convirtieron en deseos de estar cerca de ti.**_

_**¡Quiero verte!, ¡quiero verte!, eran palabras que siempre se repetían en mi cabeza, y ahora lo pongo en simples palabras…**_

_**¿Saldrías conmigo?..., si es así, por favor ven al final de las clases a la azotea**_

_**Ijichi Rena**_

Era muy extraño, las palabras de esta carta no concordaban con el perfil que tenia de Rena hasta ese entonces, por la carta uno diría que fue escrita por una linda y tímida chica, pero yo la había visto como una salvaje y problemática chica.

"hay algo que no concuerda aquí" le dije bajando la carta

"también te diste cuenta, ¿no?" comenzó a decir él "esta carta no parece haber sido escrita por ella, tal vez está planeando algo, posiblemente confundirme para que baje la guardia y me pueda atacar con libertad"

"tienes razón"

Tal vez parecía exagerado, pero el razonamiento de Akihito para ese entonces era muy acertado, muchas otras veces habían tratado de tendernos trampas igual de extrañas, porque no pensar que esta extraña declaración no era más que una más.

"¿piensas ir?" le pregunté

"tengo que, lo más probable es que sea una trampa, pero no me sentirá bien dejando a esa chica esperando allí sola"

"realmente eres una buena persona"

"no lo creo, voy también para tratar de razonar con ella, para que deje de cazarme"

"eso es ser buena persona" le dije

"¿en serio?" me respondió él lleno de duda.

Esta parte de la vida de Akihito era muy graciosa si te pones a pensar, a pesar que para ese entones Akihito era ya conocido como un delincuente, él seguía asistiendo a las clases y estudiando tanto como pudiera para los exámenes, lo único diferente era el miedo que infundía en nuestros compañeros; como sea la tarde había llegado y todos los alumnos comenzaron a dejar el edificio.

"ya deberíamos ir" me dijo Akihito

"uhmm" yo solo asentí

De camino a la azotea, cuando aun subíamos la escalera, se me ocurrió otro significado a la carta de esta mañana, así que traté de discutirlo con Akihito.

"Akihito…" comencé a decir

"¿Qué sucede?" me respondió al detenerse

"… hay otra posibilidad que no consideramos"

"¿Cuál?" me dijo él, con lo que pienso fue una sincera ignorancia

"puede que Ijichi Rena, realmente se haya enamorado de ti"

"¿acaso eres idiota?" me dijo sin siquiera pensarlo

"¿ah?" en ese momento me quede sorprendido.

"no hay forma que alguna chica se enamore de mí"

"pero…" traté de decir

"tú mismo lo sueles decir ¿no?... yo soy Ookami Ou, es imposible que las chicas no me vean con temor, para ella y el resto aquí, soy solo uno más del montón llamado basura de la sociedad" me dijo Akihito con una sonrisa triste.

"vamos que no debemos hacerla esperar" me dijo para retomar su camino a la azotea

Una vez ahí, nos dimos cuenta que ella todavía no había llegado

"¿ahora qué? Le pregunté

"solo queda esperar"

"en ese entonces yo me esconderé en la torre de agua, aunque puede que sea solo una trampa, es mejor que no tengan interrupciones"

Akihito solo asintió, me di la vuelta y subí por las escaleras de acero que llevaban a la torre de agua, mi intención era esconderme detrás de la misma, para no ser visto y escuchar todo con claridad, pero cuando llegue a la parte de atrás me encontré con alguien que no esperé que estuviera ahí.

"Ijichi Touma, ¿no?" le pregunte al chico del cabello azul oscuro mientras me miraba sorprendido.

"Kita Tetsuya… ¿qué haces aquí?" me preguntó

"Tal vez por el mismo motivo que tú" le respondí

"la actitud de nee-san, fue muy extraña, así que viene para ver si era una especie de plan elaborado para poder atacar a Yamada Akihito" me dijo con una monótona voz.

"Akihito también piensa lo mismo, pero dime… ¿en realidad tu hermana nunca había actuado así?"

Por unos instantes se quedo callado, como si debatiera consigo mismo para decidir si divulgar cualquier tipo de información.

"nee-san, realmente es del tipo poco femenina, así que si, nunca la había visto así, ¿en que estará pensando nee-san?" dijo él con genuina dudad

"tal…" el ruido de la puerta de entrada a la azotea interrumpió mis palabras.

Ijichi Rena, con el cabello siendo ondeado por el viento, camina tímidamente al ver a Akihito, cuando miré a Akihito me di cuenta que estaba sonrojado, y no era de sorprenderse; por algún motivo Ijichi Rena se veía muy femenina, en ese entonces sus largas pestañas y su blanca piel se hicieron más evidentes que nunca, no solo para mí sino también para Akihito quien parecía estar petrificado.

Ya que Rena no parecía poder hablar Akihito comenzó

Afinó su garganta como quien se prepara para dar un discurso y con una voz calmada dijo.

"¿para que querías verme Ijichi-san?"

Ella parecía algo nerviosa, y después de unos segundos en los que parecía darse ánimos al fin dijo.

"l-l-l-leíste mi carta, ¿no?"

"uhmm…" Akihito asintió "…pero, que te propones Ijichi-san"

La chica puso una expresión de duda

"tenias que fingir darme una carta de amor para poder acercarte a mí, si solo hubieras querido hablar conmigo yo te hubiera escuchado, pero tal vez quería continuar con la pelea del otro día y si es así te vuelvo a repetir que no…."

"¡eso no es verdad!" Rena interrumpió el preparado monologo de Akihito

"¿eh?"

"t-todo lo que escribí…" ella aparto su mirada de Akihito "… todo lo que escribí…." Volvió a repetir pero con una voz más segura "¡es lo que realmente siento!"

En ese momento tuve que aguantar la risa, no podía evitarlo, la expresión de Akihito en ese entonces es algo inolvidable, es más tengo una foto, te la mostraré otro día.

Pero puedo entender el porqué de esa expresión, Akihito esperaba una discusión o incluso otra pelea, sin embargo lo que obtuvo fue una sincera declaración de la chica que se encontraba enfrente de él.

"¿hablas en serio?" dijo Akihito aun sin creerlo

"uhmm…" ella asintió, caminó hacia las rejas de metal que habían en los extremos de la azotea, y comenzó a contemplar el paisaje "al principio no lo entendía, desde el primer día que nos encontramos, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Yamada-san, incluso trate de convencerme, que eras uno más de los que tendría que encargarme por mi trabajo, pero al final termine aceptándolo…"

Akihito solo estaba parado, pero a diferencia que hace unos instantes, ahora se veía más tranquilo, aun parado sobre el mismo lugar escuchaba tranquilamente lo Ijichi Rena tenía que decir.

"…yo… me enamoré de ti" concluyo Rena

"¿Qué piensas hacer?" dijo Akihito aparentando estar calmado, pero viendo su mano, te podías dar cuenta que temblaba.

"estaba esperando…" comenzó a decir Rena, retomando su actitud tímida chocando sus dedos índices una y otra vez "ya sabes… poder salir junto… convertirme en tu novia" dijo aun manteniendo ese estado de timidez.

Akihito parecía perder la imagen calmada que trataba de usar, pero aun así logro decir algo más

"¿¡oi!, espera un momento…, no puedes decir eso y esperar que te dé una respuesta…"

"¿acaso me odias?" dijo Rena usando su feminidad que para nosotros era nueva.

"eso no es verdad…, la verdad eres bastante linda" sus ultima líneas fueron casi inaudibles. Akihito ya había perdido lo que le quedaba de calma.

"¡me alegro!" dijo Rena con alegría.

"como sea, no nos conocemos lo suficiente como para que podamos salir, por que no somos amigos" dijo Akihito algo nervioso.

"¿amigos?" dijo Rena dubitativa "… puedo comenzar con eso" al decir esto, Rena se lanzo al brazo de Akihito.

"¿Qué estás haciendo, Ijichi-san?" dijo Akihito asustado

"no me llames Ijichi-san, solo dime Rena"

"¿pero…?"

"somos amigos ahora no es verdad"

"entiendo, pero quisieras soltarme" decía el desesperado, mientras trataba de sacarse a Rena de encima.

"entonces yo te llamaré…" comenzó a decir pensativa "… Aki-chan" dijo ella llena de energía

"¡oi, no uses ese nombre tan vergonzoso!"

Después de eso Touma y Rena se volvieron muy cercanos a nosotros, y como lleno éramos solo dos, tuvimos que cambiar nuestro punto de reunión del almuerzo hacia la azotea.

Akihito solo quería a Rena como amiga y en ese entonces pensé que si Akihito tenía una amiga como Rena le sería más fácil abrirse a los demás, pero no contaba que Rena realmente no había desistido en su deseo de ser la novia de Akihito.

Aun me acuerdo de la vez que trato de prepararle el almuerzo, ese día nos encontrábamos en la azotea y como de costumbre habíamos comprado una lata de jugo y un pan como almuerzo, pero cuando Akihito estuvo a punto de darle una mordida a su pan de melón, Rena se lo quito de la boca,

"¡¿Qué haces con mi pan?" le grito Akihito.

"no es saludable que Aki-chan, coma solo pan todos los días" dijo Rena al tiempo que botaba el pan a la basura.

"¿Qué piensas a hacer al respecto, nee-san?" le pregunto Touma

"no te preocupes, he traído esto conmigo" dijo Rena al tiempo que sacaba un bento de la bolsa que había traído.

Cuando Rena, abrió la caja del bento nos quedamos sorprendidos, en la caja había huevos fritos dulces, vegetales, croquetas y una ración de arroz con un corazón en la parte de centro.

Akihito llamó a Touma a un lado de la Azotea y yo lo seguí pensando que podía ser interesante.

"Touma, ¿por casualidad Rena sabe cocinar?" le pregunto Akihito con gran duda.

"a mí también me gustaría saber, después de todo Rena-san, no es del tipo del cual esperarías un bento delicioso"

"a decir verdad, esta mañana es la primera vez que he visto a nee-san prender una hornilla" dijo Touma con una voz monótona.

En ese momento entramos en pánico, no teniendo experiencia alguna era muy probable que la comida no fuera comestible, pero no sabíamos si era prudente decir algo si es que supiese mal, después de todo nosotros sabíamos lo peligrosa que puede ser Rena.

"¿Qué están haciendo ahí?" preguntaba Rena que un tenía su bento en las manos

"nada importante" dijimos los tres en al unisonó.

"de cualquier forma, es tú problema, no el nuestro" le dije a Akihito.

"oe, ¡porque me lo dejas todo a mí!" se quejo él

"Tetsuya tiene razón, después de todo, nee-san hizo esa comida para ti, incluso si la hizo mal no nos afectara a nosotros.

Para cuando nos dimos cuenta, Rena estaba a nuestro lado.

"no tienen porque pelearse por la comida…" nos dijo con una sonrisa "… hice suficiente para los 3" no habíamos contado con eso.

Una vez sentados alrededor del bento nos dispusimos a probar la comida.

"¡vamos!, Aki-chan come hasta que estés lleno" dijo Rena con una voz animada.

"¿Por qué no la pruebas tú, Tetsuya?"

"Eso no seria descortés, después de todo Rena-san hizo esta para comida para ti"

"sabes que eres como mi hermano, y mío es tuyo"

"dejen de quejarse "intervino Touma "yo lo probaré "al terminar de decir esto tomó una croqueta y la mordió.

Por unos segundos Touma no dijo, finalmente se levanto y caminando hacia la puerta de la azotea dijo.

"iré a comprar un poco de té"

Pensé que actuaba de una manera muy extraña, así que lo seguí, no se encontraba muy lejos, Touma se había desmayado tras pasar la puerta.

"la comida de Rena-san es muy peligrosa" me dije.

Lo deje tirado cerca a la puerta y volví con Akihito y Rena, al parecer Akihito todavía no había probado la comida, ya que se encontraba aun consiente.

Ahora solo siendo tres, Rena seguía pidiéndole con mucha insistencia que Akihito probara su comida.

Akihito tomó un huevo frito dulce, y lo probó, por unos instantes parecía tener dificultad al masticar, lo que nuestros ojos nos decía que era comida, al parecer no fue lo más fácil de digerir, pero Akihito seguía de pie y pensé que si él podía comerlo yo también podría.

Tomé de un huevo frito dulce y le di una probada, la sensación era extraña, pegajosa y a pesar de ser llamado huevo frito dulce, el sabor era amargo, salado y un poco dulce, después de eso no me acuerdo que sucedió, Akihito después me dijo que me había desmayado.

Por hacerle siempre el almuerzo a Akihito, estar siempre cerca de él y que por a diferencia de cuando la conocimos, se comportaba de una manera femenina cerca de Akihito, el resto de la escuela comenzaron a llamar Ookami no Joou ( la reina del lobo), título que Rena disfrutaba, pero a Akihito le causaba escalofríos

A Rena además de tratar de matarnos con sus comidas, también le podemos atribuirle el nacimiento de nuestra banda.

Ya desde hace unos años atrás Akihito y yo aprendimos a tocar instrumentos, yo la guitarra y él el bajo, aunque realmente no teníamos intención de formar una banda, solo improvisábamos en la casa de Akihito debes en cuando.

Esa vez que fui, tenía toda la intención de ir solo, pero me tope con Touma y Rena en el camino y cuando les mencione a donde iba insistieron en acompañarme.

"¿Qué hacen aquí?" pregunto Akihito una vez llegué a su casa acompañado.

"me los encontré en el camino e insistieron en venir, así que no me pude negar" le respondí.

"¿Por qué no me dijiste que tocabas el bajo?, Aki-chan" pregunto Rena al ver que Akihito había abierto la puerta con el bajo en la mano.

"eso no es importante" respondió Akihito sin darle mucha importancia.

"¡quiero escucharte tocar!" dijo Rena con alegría.

"también siento curiosidad…" intervino Touma "después de todo solo conozco a Yamada Akihito como una bestia salvaje que protege su territorio.

"acaso quieres pelear Touma" dijo Akihito algo molesto.

"vamos tranquilícense…" traté de detener a los dos "…comencemos de una vez, que no he traído mi guitarra por nada" le dije a Akihito.

"muy bien, muy bien" dijo Akihito mientras los 4 nos dirigíamos a la sala.

"siéntense ahí y no hagan nada" les ordeno Akihito a los hermanos Ijichi.

Después de eso comenzamos a tocar, nada elaborado en realidad, Akihito tocaba notas al azar, claro que sonaban bien y yo pues yo simplemente tocaba con mi guitarra, notas que combinaban con lo que tocaba.

Para cuando terminamos de tocar ya era la hora de almorzar y todos terminamos comiendo en la casa de Akihito.

La comida fue simple, solo sopa de miso, arroz y pescado frito, a pesar de su simpleza la comida fue bastante buena.

"la comida de tu madre es bastante buena, Aki-chan" dijo Rena al terminar de comer.

"es simple pero deliciosa" agregó Touma.

"yo cocine esto" dijo Akihito.

"¿eh?" Rena sonaba sorprendida.

"Ahora que lo pienso donde están tus padres" preguntaba Touma" es domingo así que es muy extraño que no estén aquí"

"kaa-san, trabaja todos los días y Kiritsugu siempre está viajando por su trabajo"

"¿Quién es Kiritsugu?" me preguntó Rena con discreción

No sabía si contarle o no, pero ya que esos dos se habían vuelto cercanos a Akihito, pensé que sería bueno que lo supieran.

"Kiritsugu-san, es el padrastro de Akihito, para hacer corta la historia ellos dos no se llevan bien"

"¿oh?"

Rena se quedo callada y no dijo nada durante algunos minutos.

"ah, Aki-chan…" comenzó a decir Rena

"¿Qué sucede?"

"…y algo que quiero mostrarte, por que no todos salimos un rato"

"no tengo problema, ¿y ustedes?" se dirigía a nosotros

"por mi está bien" le dije

"uhmm" Touma solo asintió

Rena nos llevo a una tienda de música, era lo bastante grande para que los instrumentos de más de 50 bandas estuvieran aquí.

Rena se dirigió hacia la sección de teclados, se paro en frente de uno de ellos y comenzó a tocar.

La melodía fue… muy buena, no me esperaba que Rena pudiera tocar un instrumento y mucho menso que fuera buena en eso.

"tu sabias de eso Touma" le pregunte.

"Por supuesto, es uno de los pocos puntos femeninos de nee-san" dijo Touma con cierto orgullo.

"y¿ tú puedes tocar algo, Touma?" le pregunto Akihito.

"creo que puedo intentar"

Cuando Rena dejo de tocar, Touma busco una batería y primero tocó cada uno de las piezas, aparentemente para escuchar como sonaban.

Después de eso comenzó a tocar con ritmo pero nada elaborado.

"Aki-chan…" comenzó a decir Rena "… por qué no hacemos una banda…" dijo ella con alegría.

"uhmm" comenzó a pensar Akihito

"nunca había pensado en eso" dije yo

"vamos, ustedes tocan la guitarra y el bajo, yo el teclado y estoy segura que si Touma practica más podría tocar muy bien la batería.

Con esas simples palabras comenzamos una banda y en lo personal creo que fue una buena idea Akihito estaba muy estresado con esa tarea que le había dejado Renji-sempai, el se lo tomo muy en serio aunque nunca me dijo porque, yo pensaba que ser el Ookami Ou iba a terminar mal, en ese entonces yo solo quería que esos días de paz continuaran…

Pero…

Ya viene siendo hora que sepas, por que Akihito esta tan alterado con el hecho que lo hayas visto con esos ojos.

Sucedió en nuestro último año en la secundaria, para ese entonces Akihito aun si no lo quiso así, tuvo varios subordinados que estaban de acuerdo con proteger a Nanyou y en realidad los hombres de Nanyou éramos lo suficientemente fuertes como para defendernos sin ningún problema.

Ese día como de costumbre estábamos en la azotea, las clases habían terminado y solo estábamos perdiendo el tiempo. En la escuela por alguna razón no había ningún sensei y a parte de nosotros los únicos alumnos que quedaban eran los autoproclamados subordinados de Akihito.

No sé porque, pero en ese momento yo estaba mirando hacia afuera desde la azotea, desde ahí pude ver como una multitud se acercaba hacia Nanyou e inmediatamente sentía que algo iba mal.

"oi Akihito" lo llamé

El se acerco, y llego a la misma conclusión que yo.

"será mejor que salgamos aquí, sí nos quedamos aquí sería muy difícil pelear contra tantos enemigos"

Para cuando decidimos bajar, ya no teníamos tiempo esa gran multitud de estudiantes de varias escuelas ya nos habían rodeado.

"¡Ookami Ou!" una voz amplificada con megáfono comenzó a hablar "tal vez nosotros no hemos podido derrotarte solos pero, debido a tú propia estupidez, te has hecho de muchos enemigos, ¡ESTO SE ACABA HOY!" al decir esto vimos como prendían fugo a lo que más tarde sabríamos que era una bomba improvisada, la lanzaron sobre la escuela y lentamente comenzó a quemarse.

"¡salgamos rápido de aquí!" grito Akihito para después todos comenzáramos a evacuar la escuela.

Cuando llegamos al cuarto piso, nos encontramos con otros estudiantes.

"¡Ookami-sama!" grito uno

"repórtame la situación actual" dijo Akihito como si fuera un general en medio de la guerra

"la escuela se está quemando desde los cimientos, lo mejor sería escapar de aquí"

"¡hagan eso, pero si ven alumnos inocentes en el camino, asegúrense de sacarlos de aquí!"

"¡sí!" respondieron los otros estudiantes

"Rena, Touma vayan con ellos" le dijo a los gemelos

"pero, Aki-chan" se quejaba Rena

"son muchos y necesitaran la ayuda de ustedes dos" dijo Akihito antes que Rena le dijera algo más

"no te perdonare si no nos volvemos a ver" le dijo Rena mientras se aleja con Touma

"que exagerada es" me dijo Akihito

"ni que fuéramos a morir o algo así" se burlo él.

Por el camino que tomamos, no hubo nadie a quien ayudar, así que llegamos a la salida de emergencia que se encontraba en la cafetería, pero…

Ya nos estaban esperando ahí.

Para cuando entramos, nos dimos cuenta que estábamos rodeados y en el centro de ellos, se encontraba un rostro familiar.

"hace tiempo que no nos veíamos, Akihito" dijo un chico, con el cabello corto y negro y denotaba su odio hacia Akihito como mucha facilidad, quien dirigía el ataque, no era otra que, un viejo compañero de clase, kamiyama y hace unos años supimos que estaba en Akehisa, cuando Akihito peleo contra ellos.

"creíste que no me iba a vengar" se burlaba Kamiyama.

"Así que eres tan cobarde como para venir con todos esto en ves tratar con una pelea limpia" Akihito se burlo también.

"realmente crees que puedes desafiarme" dijo molesto Kamiyama.

"¡Por supuesto!, solo con Tetsuya podría fácilmente derrotar a toda la basura que haz traído contigo.

"¿estás seguro de eso?" al decir eso Kamiyama chasqueo sus dedos.

De detrás de él salieron dos tipos, uno cargando a un Touma lastimado pero aun consiente, y el otro a Rena también lastimada.

"¡maldito!" se exalto Akihito

"no te apresures Akihito" dijo Kamiyama al lanzarnos Touma a nosotros.

"devuélveme a nee-san" grito Touma después que yo lo ayudara a levantarse.

"por supuesto que no, si la tengo conmigo ustedes no se moverán"

Akihito dio un paso adelante

"¡te dije que no te movieras!" en ese momento Kamiyama dio un fuerte golpe al estomago de Rena, haciendo que de un leve sonido.

"aun no me creo que hayas podido ganarle a Rena y a Touma" dije con incredulidad.

"claro que en una situación normal no hubiéramos podido ganar, pero no importa que tan fuerte sea alguien ni que tan habilidoso sea, si somos mayoría no perderemos"

"¿Qué quieres que haga?" Dijo finalmente Akihito, parecía estar muy molesto.

"nada, solo quédate ahí, y deja que mis chicos se diviertan" dijo al tiempo que unos chicos salían sosteniendo unos tubos de metal en sus manos.

Ya sabía cómo iba a terminar esto, pensé en hacer algo pero Akihito me detuvo.

"ellos solo me quieren a mí así que no te involucres más" me dijo con una voz tranquila.

Camino hacia ellos y es entonces que comenzó.

Eran cuatro tipos en total cada uno con un tubo de metal, aprovecharon que Akihito no podía moverse.

Atacaron su espalada, sus piernas, sus brazos, su estomago y su cabeza, para cuando se cansaron Akihito estaba tirado en un charco de su propia sangre.

"realmente eres un idiota" comenzó a decir kamiyama "si dejaras de pensar en los no hubieras terminado así, te lo mereces por querer ser un héroe"

A pesar de lo muy lastimado que estaba, aun así se levanto y miró desafiante a kamiyama.

"¿eso es todo lo que tienes?" dijo aun burlándose.

"¡maldito!" kamiyama había perdido la paciencia y saco de su uniforme algo que un estudiante de secundaria no debería tener.

Kamiyama, saco una pistola de su uniforme y la apunto hacia Akihito.

"Así que le robaste la pistola a tu padre, ¿sabes que es un delito robarle el arma a un oficial?" seguía burlándose Akihito aparentemente sin temor.

"sigues siendo tan arrogante aun cuando sabes que no puedes ganar" dijo kamiyama aun amenazándolo.

"¡arrodíllate ante mí!"

"¿Por qué debería hacerlo?"

"¡hazlo!"

En ese instante kamiyama disparo en la pierna derecha de Akihito, haciendo que se arrodillara en contra de su voluntad, mientras sujetaba su pierna perforada para evitar que se derramara la sangre.

"¡Aki-chan!" grito Rena que se encontraba tirada en el suelo.

Akihito levanto la mirada aun desafiante, no dispuesto a rendirse.

"parece que te da igual recibir daño, pero que tal si tú no eres el objetivo"

Dando la orden, uno de los subordinados de Kamiyama tomo el brazo de Rena y comenzó a jalarlo en posición contraria a lo que normalmente se doblaría el brazo.

"¡ahhhhhhhh!" Rena comenzó a gritar ante el movimiento antinatural al que obligaban a su brazo.

"¡déjala de una vez!" grito Akihito desesperado.

"cierra la boca" con esas palabras kamiyama dio un segundo dispara hacia el hombro izquierdo de Akihito.

Akihito sujetaba su hombro mientras todos mirábamos impotentes si poder hacer nada, en ese momento escuchamos un fuerte crujido, el brazo de Rena se había roto.

"¡!"

Rena se retorcía de dolor.

"¡maldito!" Akihito grito y aun herido se acerco hacia Kamiyama, pero uno sus subordinados lo detuvo, y golpeándolo en el estomago lo mando al lugar en donde estaba arrodillado hace solo unos instantes.

Kamiyama estaba disfrutando, no paraba de reírse.

"acabemos de una vez" al decir esto Kamiyama tomó su pistola y la a punto otra vez a Akihito " si te doy en el pecho, ya no te levantaras" proclamo él.

En ese momento no sabía qué hacer, sí yo saltaba para proteger a Akihito solo conseguiría el impacto de la bala, y eso no nos sería útil en lo más mínimo.

"diría que fue un placer, pero siempre te considere un fastidio" después de eso kamiyama disparó.

Pero la bala nunca llegó a tocar a Akihito, Rena… Rena… Rena, aun con su brazo roto salto enfrente de la bala.

"¡HAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kamiyama se reía como si fuera lo más divertido del mundo.

Aun con un brazo perforado Akihito logro tomar a Rena en sus manos.

"¡idiota!..." ¡por qué hiciste eso!, ¡yo iba a estar bien!" Akihito le reclamaba a Rena quien parecía perder la conciencia.

"Aki…-chan…" trataba de decir "… tenia…que… hacerlo, no me… hubiera…perdonado…si salías lastimado."

"¡¿Por qué?"

"te lo había dicho… ¿no?, yo…soy… la novia de Aki-chan"

En ese momento Rea cerró los ojos.

"¡!"

Akihito liberó un grito de dolor, como nunca lo había visto, pero después de eso se quedo así, mirando hacia el cielo sin moverse.

Yo me acerque a Rena y como vi que todavía tenía pulso le grité a Touma.

"¡Rena-san, todavía tiene pulso, llévatela de aquí!"

Touma reaccionó rápidamente y después de noquera a los tipos que bloqueaban la salida, Tomó a Rena y se la llevó.

"no lo era lo que esperaba pero, esa chica no vivirá "decía Kamiyama muy complacido.

Akihito aun estaba congelado y solo quedando yo, me paré y me opuse a él.

"solo quedas tú, ¿crees que puedes enfrentarte a mí?" se burlaba él

"tan solo eres un maldito cobarde que necesita de una arma para enfrentarte a Akihito"

En ese entonces estaba molesto, y no pensaba con claridad, así que me lance contra él, olvidando el hecho que tenía un arma, pero aun así no pude llegar a él, dos de sus subordinados me golpearon en el estomago y me dejaron inmóvil.

"¡hahahahahahaahahha…!" una risa venía de atrás de mí, cuando voltee a mirar, era Akihito con la mira aun perdida en el techo, quien se reía.

"¡hahahahahahahahahahaha!" una risa escalofriante, eso era , en ese momento sentía mucho miedo, no sé porque a pesar que conocía a Akihito toda mi vida esa era la primera vez que me empezaba a dar miedo.

"¡!" la risa se hacía más fuerte.

"parece que perdió la razón" se burlaba kamiyama.

Akihito se paró, aparentemente ignorando el dolor que debería causar sus heridas, su uniforme estaba manchado por la sangre de Rena y la suya, lentamente comenzó a acercarse.

La temperatura estaba subiendo, ya que el incendio que ellos provocaron había llegado hasta la cafetería.

"Akihito, ya debe de estar muy débil, ustedes encárguense" dio la orden Kamiyama.

Fueron un grupo de 10, todos contra Akihito.

El primero trato de golpearlo en la cara, pero Akihito lo detuvo con su mano derecha y de un solo movimiento le rompió la muñeca, dejando a ese tipo sufriendo en el suelo.

A los tres siguientes no los dejo atacar, un golpe que le rompió las costilla a uno, luego al siguiente lo cogió del cuello y lo tiro al suelo y entonces le rompió la pierna una fuerte pisada, y al último de los 3 le simplemente le torció el brazo de un movimiento.

"¡HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Akihito seguía riéndose "¡más, más, más, más, más, más, más, más, más, más, más, más, más, más, más, más, más, más, más!" repetía una y otra vez"

"¡aun no estoy satisfecho!" dijo con una retorcida voz.

Los otro 6 cayeron igual de rápido, el brazo, la pierna, el hombro, las costillas, otra vez la pierna, esas fueron las partes que Akihito le rompió a los últimos 5 dejando solo a uno, el tipo que le había roto el brazo a Rena.

El tipo restante, estaba más que asustado, prácticamente lloraba, Akihito ya no era el chico que quería defender a los débiles, ni siquiera era Ookami Ou a quien se le atribuía una gran fuerza y frialdad, lo que veía enfrente de mí era un monstro sediento de sangre.

Akihito tomó al último chico del cuello, y lo lanzo al suelo, lo levanto y lo volvió hacer, después tomó su brazo y lo torció como él lo había hecho con Rena.

"¡siente el mismo dolor que ella!" dijo aun con esa retorcida voz"¡HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHAHA!"

Finalmente se acerco a kamiyama, pero no se qué pasó después de eso, me había desmayado por el humo del incendio.

El incendio había acabado con el edificio, y gracias a eso Nanyou cerro y todos tuvimos que graduarnos en otra secundaria.

Después de eso no vi a Akihito hasta el día de mi graduación de secundaria, parecía algo más tranquilo de lo que recordaba y lo único que me dijo fue.

"ingrese a la preparatoria sakura, no tienes por qué preocuparte por mi"

No sé muy bien lo que pasó, pero aun así que nos hemos vuelto a encontrar sentía que Akihito había cambiado, ya no era el mismo.

**NORMAL POV**

Ya que la historia era muy larga, Tetsuya había decidido ir a una cafetería cerca a la casa de Akihito

"eso es todo lo que sé" dijo Tetsuya a una callada Ui, que solo miraba su taza de té enfrente de ella.

Touma se paró y como estaba cerca a la puerta de la cafetería la abrió y dijo.

"si a un quieres ir hablar con Akihito, puede irte"

Ui no dije nada simplemente se paró y salió e ignoró lo último que Touma dijo.

"¿crees que ella hago algo?" pregunto Tetsuya.

"esperemos que sí"

**AQUÍ SE ACABA OTRO EPISODIO , EL MAS LARGO EN MUCHO TIEMPO, GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTEN**


	20. Angel y Demonio

**ESTE CAPITULO ES MAS CORTO QUE MUCHOS OTROS Y ERA MI IDEA ORIGINAL PONERLO COMO PARTE DEL ANTIGUO CAPITULO, PERO DECIDI QUE SERIA MEJOR SERPARLOS, DISFRUTEN.**

**AKIHITO POV**

_Un niño cobarde y débil, tras conocer a un pequeño ángel, este niño decidió cambiar, ayudar a los demás, tratar de convertirse en un héroe, día tras día practicó, pensando que con su fuerza sería capaz de cambiar algo._

"_¡quiero crear un mundo en el que todos seamos felices!" era una de las frases que solía repetir._

_Pero un mundo en la que todos sean felices y todos estén satisfechos, tan solo es una tontería infantil, al ir creciendo se dio cuenta que no era posible. Cada vez que salvaba a alguien eso implicaba que dejaba a alguien de lado. Aun así el no quiso aceptarlo, quiso aferrarse a sus ideales a pesar que solo le causara dolor._

_Por seguir sus ideales, lentamente se comenzó a quedar solo, poco a poco todos los que se hicieron llamar sus amigos lo abandonaron por considerarlo una molestia, pero aun así unos pocos se quedaron a su lado, personas que él consideró sus verdaderos amigos._

_Con esa poca cantidad de apoyo, él fue lo suficientemente fuerte para aguantar la discriminación que sufrió años pasados, y a pesar que lo tacharon de monstro, él era feliz._

_Pero un día, todas las personas que no lo comprendían o lo odiaban, decidieron atacar, en ese momento se dio cuenta que no era capaz de proteger a todos que contaban con él, y en medio de su dolor decidió entregarse a la venganza._

_En ese momento, en el infierno de color carmesí, el aspirante a héroe se convirtió en demonio, cada golpe simbolizaba destrucción, y cada golpe lo llenaba de placer, el simple hecho de hacer sufrir a los demás le causaba una increíble alegría, olvido su propósito original y se dejo llevar por estas nuevas emociones, pero a él ya no le importaba, él ya lo había perdido todo…_

Me despierto, me encuentro tirado en un sillón de la sala de mi casa con una lata de café en mis manos, me levanto y me dirijo a verme en el espejo.

Mis cabellos largos están desordenados, por la extraña posición en la que dormí y mi cuerpo sigue adolorido por la pelea con Kotaro.

Toco las vendas en mi cabeza y me pregunto

"¿Por qué habré soñado con mi pasado?"

Si mí pasado, el pasado que quise ocultar con tanta desesperación a las personas que conocí en este lugar, y que con tan solo unos segundos casi destruyo.

Después de mirarme en el espejo, regreso al sillón y me lanzo como si no fuera más que un montón de basura y ahí cierro mis ojos, esperando no volver a soñar.

Pero en contra de mis deseos, escucho el timbre de mi casa sonar, como es de noche y tengo todas las luces apagadas, se me fue difícil caminar hasta la puerta principal.

Al abrir la puerta, un rostro familiar y que no quería ver se encuentra enfrente de mí.

"buenas noches, Akihito-san" me saluda Ui-san, como si no hubiera ocurrido nada.

No digo nada, después de todo que podría decir, es más siento que el simple hecho que ella esté aquí es como una clase de broma cruel.

"¿puedo pasar?" me dice con ese tono de voz al cual estoy acostumbrado.

Sigo sin decir nada simplemente me aleje de la puerta y entendió que tenía mi permiso, cerró la puerta tras ella y siguió caminando en silencio, en medio de la oscuridad pude oír con claridad los choques que Ui-san recibía gracias a la reducida iluminación.

"¿podrías encender la luz?" dijo ella algo preocupada.

Encendí las luces, y estoy seguro que por su expresión, no esperaba ver lo que vio, ya que kaa-san ha salido de la ciudad por un trabajo, he estado solo casi todos los días de mi suspensión y con mi estado de ánimo actual, no tenia las energías para ponerme a limpiar la casa. La sala estaba repleta de envases de sopa instantánea o de bentos de tiendas, mayormente me preocuparía pero porque debería importarme, ¿acaso su opinión de mí puede bajar más?

"¡¿estás bien Akihito-san?" me pregunta alarmada

"¿eh?" es todo lo que logro decir, realmente no se a que se refiere.

"tú cabeza" dice señalando a mis vendajes

Como reacción a su comentario, comienzo a tocarme la cabeza y use es momento para verificar si tendría que cambiármelas ahora.

"¡déjame ver!" dice Ui-san al acercarse a mí, aparentemente con la intención de revisar mi herida, pero en ese instante mi cuerpo reacciono mal y cuando estaba a punto de tocarme, golpee su mano con mi mano derecha.

Ui-san se quedo mirándome con una triste expresión, pero no reaccione así por no querer que me tocara, solo no quería yo tocarla, no creo que tenga ese derecho.

"lo siento" digo algo arrepentido

Me siento en el piso y digo.

"si quieres revisarlo, hazlo" esta debe ser la primera oración completa que digo desde que entró a mi casa.

"¿podrías indicarme donde está el botiquín?" me pregunta con su inocente voz, siento que lo único que hace con ella, es lastimarme más.

"por ahí" señalo a la pequeña mesa que está enfrente de mí.

Ui-san toma el botiquín, y comienza a quitarme las vendas de mi cabeza.

"creo que esta mejor de lo que pensé" dice ella con satisfacción y vuelve a envolverme la cabeza con los vendajes, a diferencia de la vez que yo lo hice, las vendas están más apretadas denotando un mejor trabajo que el que yo pude hacer, mientras lo hace me siento extraño, siento como si fuera un niño que es tratado por su hermana mayor después de haberse raspado una rodilla jugando.

Sé que lo que he descrito es una escena ridícula, pero no se dé que otra forma podría explicar esta calidez que siento dentro de mí, mientras que Ui-san hace este trabajo innecesario.

"con esto estarás bien" me dice al tiempo que guarda el desinfectante y las vendas de nuevo en el botiquín.

Sin decir nada me levantó y me dirijo a la cocina, siento como su mirada me sigue durante todo el trayecto. Una vez a dentro coloco agua a calentar, y aunque sé que podría dejar el calentador solo e irme a la sala de nuevo, tengo que admitir que siento miedo de estar a solas con Ui-san.

Después de todo, está aquí para recriminarme el incidente de la pelea con Kotaro, ¿no es verdad?

"Akihito-san…" dice Ui-san entrando en la cocina; no digo nada, simplemente la miro y creo que entiende que tiene mi atención.

"¿no tendrás bolsa de basura?" me hace una pregunta extrañamente simple.

Camino hacia el otro extremo de la cocina, me arrodillo enfrente de uno de los muebles y del cajón inferior saco una bolsa negra, camino hacia ella y se lo doy.

Ui-san recibe la bolsa tímidamente y se retira de nuevo a la sala, pude ver claramente como ella evita mirarme a los ojos, pero eso es bastante obvio a estas alturas.

Con el agua ahora caliente preparo un par de tazas de café, me dirijo a la sala, coloco un café en frente de Ui-san y el otro sigue en mis manos, observando mejor me doy cuenta que ya no hay basura en la sala y que Ui-san está cargando la bolsa que le di hace un rato, pero ahora está llena, tome la bolsa y la lleve a la cocina.

Durante alrededor de un minuto estuvimos sin hablar, y en lo personal ya me estoy desesperando, en el transcurso de todo ese tiempo pude ver como Ui-san no despegaba su mirada de la taza, y parecía querer decir algo pero tal vez tenía problemas para expresarse.

"di lo que tengas que decir" sin darme cuenta mi tono de voz denota una alta irritación.

Ui-san se me queda mirando un rato y después de una respiración profunda parece estar lista para hablar.

"¡realmente lo siento!"

¿Por qué se está disculpando?, en estos momentos Ui-san se disculpa ante mí como si hubiera hecho al imperdonable.

"¿Por qué te disculpas?"

Ui-san levanta su mirada y me mira directamente, mirada que evito sin darme cuenta.

"siento que debo disculparme, por lo que sucedió aquel día, sentí que te estaba juzgando sin conocerte bien, pero gracias a un amigo tuyo"

"¿amigo?"

"si, un chico que se llama Kita Tetsuya"

Creo saber a dónde va esta conversación, pero espero equivocarme, Tetsuya no sería tan desgraciado para contarle todo a Ui-san, ¿no?

"¿Qué te contó?, ese Tetsuya" estoy irritado, más que eso nunca había sentido tantos deseos de dar un buen golpe en el rostro de aquel chico.

"m...Me contó sobre tu tiempo en secundaria y sobre Rena-san" Ui-san se escucha nerviosa y tartamudea mucho.

No dije nada simplemente golpe la mesa con mi palma, logrando que mi taza de café se callera derramando todo.

Estoy molesto, nunca había estado tan molesto en toda mi vida, pero no estoy molesto con la chica que está enfrente de mí, mi ira esta centra en el yo del pasado que no pudo hacer nada.

"hahaha…" por alguna razón me estoy riendo "… debes sentirte mal porque todo este tiempo te equivocaste" por alguna razón estoy usando un tono de voz sarcástico.

"siempre diciendo que soy una buena persona…" ¿Por qué me estoy burlando?

"… cuando en verdad no sabias nada" digo con una voz llena de irritación.

"¡no!" es lo primero que dice Ui-san después de haberse quedado callada durante tanto tiempo escuchando mis estúpidas palabras.

"…sigo creyendo que Akihito-san es una buena persona" me dice con seguridad.

"¡cómo puedes decir eso!, ¡escuchaste todo!, ¿no?, yo solía ser un peligroso delincuente, Ookami Ou me solían llamar"

"¡lo único que escuche de Kita-san, fue la historia de un chico que quería proteger a sus amigos!"

"¡CALLATE!" le grito con todas mis fuerza "¡TÚ NO SABES NADA!"

"¡tienes razón, no sé nada!..., ¡pero yo quiero saber!

"¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada a ninguna de nostras?"

"si sufrías tanto, ¿porque siempre aparentabas estar feliz?"

"¡¿acaso no confiabas en nosotras?" para su tercera pregunta Ui-san se ha puesto de pie y me grita mirándome a los ojos.

"¡¿Por qué?" sigue preguntando Ui-san

Yo solo trato de evitar su mirada, pero cada vez que la desvío, ella se esfuerza para no perderla de vista.

"¡¿Por qué?"

"¡¿Por qué?"

"¡¿Por qué?"

"¡¿Por qué?"

Ui-san sigue insistiendo y siento que estoy perdiendo esta batalla.

"¡ YO NO QUERIA PERDERLAS!" para cuando me di cuenta había cogido de los hombros a Ui-san y la había llevado a la altura de rostro, pero ahora se ha quedado callada, supongo que no espero que yo digiera eso, yo tampoco lo esperé.

Bajo a Ui-san y continúo hablando.

"debiste haber escuchado de Tetsuya, el incidente cuando estaba en tercer año, por mi culpa varias personas cercanas a mí, resultaron heridas y yo no puede hacer nada…" digo con frustración.

"¿entonces Rena-san esta…?"

"no, Rena sigue viva, pero desde el incidente ha estado en coma, no tengo el valor para ir a visitarla, es más aun no entiendo porque Tetsuya y Touma siguen siendo mis amigos…"

"fue mi culpa, fue mi culpa¸ fue mi culpa¸ fue mi culpa¸ fue mi culpa¸ fue mi culpa¸ fue mi culpa¸ fue mi culpa¸ fue mi culpa¸ fue mi culpa¸ fue mi culpa¸ fue mi culpa¸ fue mi culpa¸ fue mi culpa" digo lleno frustración, siento como mi visión se distorsiona y mis ojos se humedecen.

"Akihito-san…" la escuchó decir débilmente, después de eso escucho sus pasos acercarse más mí.

"no te acerques" pero no es una orden, es más bien una súplica; en estos momentos estoy llorando cosa que prometí nunca más hacer.

Pero ignorando mí suplica y se hacer más a mí, para cuando me di cuenta, Ui-san había envuelto sus brazos alrededor mío, y sentí una gran calidez que me llenaba, no pasan ni más de unos segundos y comienzo a sentir algo húmedo en mi espalda.

"¿ah?" digo sorprendió a la vez que me seco los ojos con mis mangas.

"…lo… siento… Akihito-san" se disculpa Ui-san y siento su respiración agitada.

"¿Por qué te disculpas?" le digo al tiempo que me volteo, para mi sorpresa veo los ojos de Ui-san derramando lagrimas.

"¡¿Por qué estas llorando?" digo alarmado

"no... hubieras… tenido que soportarlo solo… si es que … y fuera más confiable" me dice mientras trata de secarse sus lagrimas.

Tomo mi mano derecha y la coloco sobre la cabeza de Ui-san, ella aun me mira con sus ojos llorosos.

"tonta" le digo al tiempo que seco la última de sus lagrimas con mi mano izquierda.

Ahora soy yo quien la esta consolando, sí ya me sentía mal por todo lo que ha pasado, me siento mucho peor por haberla hecho llorar, pero ¿realmente Ui-san se preocupa tanto por mi?, pero creo que al fin al cabo nunca me equivoque respecto a ella

"pero…" comienzo a decir "realmente eres un ángel, Ui-san"

"¿un ángel?" repite un poco avergonzada.

"si, solo un ángel sería capaz de derramar su lagrimas por un demonio como yo" le digo tratando de sonreír.

Siento que todas las cosas han quedado en claro, y después de haber limpiado el desorden que cause durante mi arranque de ira, nos sentamos en el sillón.

"a decir verdad esto es poco vergonzoso" le digo a Ui-san

"¿Qué cosa Akihito-san?"

"Gracias a todo esto, ahora sabes más de mil que muchas otras persona, incluso más que Tetsuya"

"siento haber investigado tú pasado…" me dice algo apenado "que tal si te cuento algo de mí"

"¿estás segura?"

"siento que te lo debo" me dice antes de tomar un poco de la nueva taza de café que traje.

"como sabrás…" comenzó a narrar "nuestros padres no están en casa y durante mucho tiempo solo hemos sido onee-chan y yo, era fácil sentirse sola, pero gracias a Ritsu-san, Tsumugi-san, Mio-san y Azusa-chan, nunca me he sentido así, todas ellas son como mi familia"

"ya veo" respondo

"pero no solamente ellas, tú también eres parte de mi familia"

Por algún motivo siento que mi rostro arde en llamas, así que alejo mi mirada.

"Ya que sabes tanto de mi, y me has contado esto de ti, siento raro seguir llamándote con honorifico" digo lo primero que me viene a mi mente.

"¿eso crees?" Ui-san se pone en un estado pensativo "entonces porque no solo me llamas Ui" me sugiere con una sonrisa.

"si es así entonces, solo llámame Akihito"

Cuando termino de decir esa frase el timbre de mi casa vuelve a sonar, me levanto del sillón y abro la puerta.

"buenas noches, Inuhito-kun" Yui-sempai, Ritsu-sempai, Mugi-sempai, Mio-sempai y Azusa-san están paradas enfrente de mí.

"¿Qué hacen aquí?, sempai" digo sorprendido.

"pensábamos que estarías un poco deprimido por lo de tu suspensión, así que venimos a animarte" dice Mugi-sempai.

"traje algo para prepararte una deliciosa comida" me dice Ritsu-sempai enseñándome unas bolsas que supongo tienen ingredientes

"yo traje un pastel" dice Mio-sempai

"te vez mejor de lo que creí, siento que me he preocupado por nada" se quejaba Azusa-san.

Todas ellas, todas estaban preocupadas por mí, siento que estoy recibiendo más de lo que merezco, pero definitivamente…

"me alegro de haberlas conocido"

"dijiste algo, Inuhito-kun" me pregunta Yui-sempai

"no es nada" digo agradecido por que no haya escuchado nada.

Cuando estoy a punto de cerrar la puerta, una mano me cierra el paso.

"¿no pensabas tener una fiesta sin invitarnos?"

"Tetsuya, Touma "me sorprende verlos a los dos ahí parados.

"un regalo" me dice Touma al tiempo que meda una bolsa llena de latas de café

"siento haberle contado todo a Hirasawa-san" me dice al oído.

"no te preocupes, hiciste lo que creías que tenias que hacer, además creo que Ui debía saberlo"

"¿Ui?" me dice Tetsuya algo sorprendido "ya veo, ya veo, solo tu puede sacar provecho de una situación como esta" me dice con una sonrisa diabólica.

"¿Qué crees que me quiso decir?" le pregunto a Touma, pero él solo me mira sin decir nada.

Después de eso, en mi casa se llevo a cabo una especie de fiesta, ver tantas persona importantes para mí, reunidas en mi casa, es una experiencia que no suelo disfrutar mucho.

"abre la boca, Inuhito-kun" dice Yui-sempai al tiempo que me mete un trozo de pastel en la boca.

"¡Yui!, ¡deja de llenarlo con pastel!, ha este paso no va a querer probar la comida" decía Ritsu sempai mientras cortaba vegetales en la cocina.

"toma "me dice Azusa-san sacando unos cuadernos de su mochila.

"¿y esto?"Pregunto.

"son los apuntes de las clases que has faltado" tomo los apuntes y en ese momento Mugi-sempai llama mi atención.

"Akihito-san…"

"¿Qué sucede Mugi-sempai?"

"¿me puedes prestar la cocina? Estaba pensando en hacer té" me dice al mientras me enseña una bolsa con hojas de té.

"abre otra vez, Inuhito-kun" me pide Yui-sempai mientras trata de meterme otro trozo de pastel en la boca

"no creo que sea bueno que lo obligues a comer "la detiene Mio-sempai.

"que se siente te pongan tanta atención" me dice Tetsuya al oído

"debo admitir que no estoy acostumbrado" le respondo de la misma manera

Pero no importa que las sempai y Azusa-san me estén prestando tanta atención, por algún motivo que no comprendo, no he podido despegar mi ojos del rostro y de la sonrisa de UI, ¿Qué me estará pasando?

Ui voltea a mirarme y yo instintivamente desvió mi mirada, siento como mi rostro comienza a arder en llamas…..

**AQUÍ EL FINAL DE ESTA PARTE TAN GRADE, EL PASADO DE AKIHITO, GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTEN**


	21. Es un trabajo

**EN ESTE CAPITULO TRATO DE ENMENDAR POR ASÍ DECIRLO LA UN POCO APRESURADO DESARROLLO DE LOS EVENTOS Y ESTA VEZ ME HE TOMADO MI TIEMPO PARA QUE SE VALLA CONSTRUYENDO MEJOR, DISFRUTEN**

AKIHITO POV

Las puertas del restaurante familiar Welly´s se abren dejando a un par de chicas con uniforme escolar entrar.

En ese momento me presento ante ellas y con la más educada de las voces que puedo hacer digo.

"bienvenidas, mesa para dos, ¿prefieren la zona de fumadores o no fumadores?"

Eligen la mesa de no fumadores y después de llevarlas a su mesa y dejarles el menú, me retiro al mostrador donde el gerente esta tranquilamente tomando una taza de café.

"¿no es injusto que nos dejo el trabajo solo a nosotros?, gerente" le digo algo cansado

"¿Por qué debería hacerlo?, este es trabajo para los empleados" me dice mostrando su pereza.

Pero, ¿Por qué tengo un trabajo de medio tiempo?, eso se remonta hace unas semanas atrás. Oshino había terminado de hacer cuentas para ver el gasto que tendríamos que hacer para la obra, y según ella nos faltaba dinero, así que no había de otra que conseguir trabajo para ganar dinero extra, y debido al acuerdo de Oshino con el club de música ligera, el resto del club también tendría que buscar trabajo; así que nos dividimos en los trabajos que encontramos.

Oshino, Ritsu-sempai y Ui trabajan en una cafetería, Mugi-sempai en restaurante de comida rápida, Yui-sempai y Azusa-san trabajan como ayudantes en una guardería y finalmente Mio-sempai y yo trabajamos en este restaurante familiar.

En realidad no tengo un gran problema trabajando aquí, es más creo que nuestros clientes tienen más problemas conmigo que yo con ellos, la gran mayoría se me queda mirando como si fuera una especie de tipo raro; por otro lado Mio-sempai….

"¿no crees que es linda?" una chica con aspecto de universitaria le hace una cumplido a Mio-sempai.

"su cabello es más largo y sedoso que el mío, que envidia" decía su acompañante

"¿disculpen…señoritas?" trataba de decir muy nerviosa Mio-sempai al ver que las clientas estaban más concentradas en ella que en pedir sus órdenes.

Pero quien podría culparlas, Mio-sempai , quien normalmente llamaría la atención en cualquier lado, es más llamativa con el uniforme del restaurante y a pesar que el uniforme no es más que una minifalda negra, un blusa blanca, un delantal y un lazo por corbata, resalta enormemente el atractivo de Mio-sempai.

"¿Tal vez podríamos tener algún ingreso si vendemos fotos de Akiyama-san?, Que dices Yamada" me pregunta el gerente.

"le agradecería que no se refiriera a sempai como un producto para explotar" le digo un poco molesto.

"no tienes que ser tan sobreprotector Yamada, solo estoy bromeando".

Pero esa clase de situación no solo ocurre con los clientes femeninos, es más el 70% de ellos son de nuestros clientes masculinos.

Nosotros solo llevamos trabajando por un mes, así que no tengo idea de cómo es que se enteraron tan rápido que una chica como Mio-sempai comenzó a trabajar aquí.

Los chicos que vienen al restaurante atraídos por Mio-sempai, son algo inofensivos, tan solo le han dado pequeños regalos como: flores, animales de peluche y hasta algunos se han tratado de confesar, pero todas las veces Mio-sempai los rechaza sin lastimarlos mucho, lo que curiosamente causa un efecto contrario.

Pero de vez en cuando hay…

"¡suélteme!" escucho la voz de Mio-sempai

"vamos no seas así, tan solo te pido que des una vuelta conmigo en mi auto"

Sí, de vez en cuando hay tipos como ese.

Me acerco a la mesa número 10, en donde Mio-sempai es retenida por un hombre tal vez 4 años mayor que ella, bronceado, con el cabello teñido y ropa de marca.

"¡le he dicho que no tengo ningún interés en usted!" dice Mio-sempai aun tratando de librarse del agarre de aquel tipo.

¡Por dios!, a veces me es difícil creer que gente como está realmente existe fuera del mundo del manga y el anime.

"disculpe estimado cliente…" digo usando la voz más cordial que puedo "molestar a los empleados está prohibido"

"y a ti quien te ha llamado, chico delincuente" me dice supongo que burlándose de mis ojos.

No le respondo, simplemente uso mi mano derecha para apretar la muñeca de la mano que retiene a Mio-sempai, la aprieto hasta que finalmente la suelta.

"¡no te metas conmigo niño!" me dice levantándose de su asiento.

En ese momento le pido a Mio-sempai que retroceda un poco, ella solo asiente y se coloca unos pasos atrás de mí.

"¡mírame!" comienza a gritarme "¡este soy yo diciendo que nadie se mete conmigo!" dice en un tono exagerado y ridículo, tratando de imitar la voz de algún personaje yakuza de una mala película.

Este tipo de personas, he visto cuando estaba en secundaria, lo único que saben hacer es hablar y fastidiar, es una total pérdida de tiempo tratar de hablar con ellos y una perdida aun más grande pelear contra ellos.

Lo tomo de la muñeca, le doblo el brazo y estrello su cara contra la mesa.

"y este soy yo diciendo, que si vuelves a tocar a Mio-sempai, ¡te romperé tu maldito brazo!" le digo tratando de sonar tranquilo, pero no lo logro del todo.

Después de mi amenaza lo suelto y me alejo un poco.

"¡¿Qué clase de gerente es el que deja que sus empleados ataquen a sus clientes?" se queja este tipo.

"¿de qué hablas?..." comienza a decir el gerente "lo único que he visto es a un empleado mío, sacando la basura"

A veces el gerente puede ser útil.

"¡nunca más regresare a este estúpido establecimiento!"Se queja aquel tipo para después salir por la puerta.

La tención que se sentía en el restaurante desapareció al mismo tiempo que se marcho ese tipo, y el bullicio de las conversaciones volvieron a cobrar vida.

"es hora de mi descanso" le digo al gerente, mientras me meto en la sala de empleados.

"yo también" dice Mio-sempai. Cuando Mio-sempai se toma un descanso, si prestas atención, puedes escuchar a los clientes masculinos suspirar al mismo tiempo.

Yo la he llamado sala de empleados, pero es un poco menos que eso, una pequeña sala con una mesa en el centro, 4 sillas, dos sillones y una pequeña e improvisada cocina donde se preparar bebidas calientes.

Me sirvo un poco de café.

"¿quieres algo Mio-sempai?" le pregunto aun con mi atención en mi café.

"creo que yo también tomare un café"

Le preparo uno, pero no tan cargado como yo suelo tomarlo y lo pongo enfrente de ella.

"como siempre trabajar aquí es muy cansado" me quejo al tiempo que suelto la corbata de moño de mi uniforme.

"sería más tranquilo si dejaran de venir ese tipo de personas" dice Mio-sempai también cansada.

"pero… dame un descanso, sempai…" me quejo "esta ha sido la cuarta vez que sucede esto, ¿no?

"no puedes echarme la culpa" dice sempai un poco molesta.

"pero supongo que no les puede culpar" digo para después sorber un poco de mi café "son tan solo como insectos atraídos por la miel"

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"¿en serio no te das cuenta?" digo un poco preocupado.

Mio-sempai simplemente mueve la cabeza de un lado al otro, yo, bueno yo solo suspiro, me pregunto si es realmente posible que alguien sea ignorante de su propio atractivo.

Mio-sempai me mira con duda, será mejor que le responda aunque no estoy seguro de cómo se supone que terminara esto.

"aunque no te hayas dado cuenta, sempai…" comienzo a decir "si hablamos a nivel de toda sakura , es fácil decir que eres una de las chicas más hermosas" me sorprende lo tranquilo que estoy al decir eso.

"¿Hermosa?" dice ella sonrojándose un poco "tiene que ser una broma" dice después de una risa nerviosa.

"puedes no creerme si no quieres, ¿pero tantos hombres no reaccionan así por una chica común" doy otro sorbo a mi café.

"podrías dejar de decir eso" al decir esto Mio-sempai coloca su mano izquierda sobre su boca, mira hacia abajo y sus mejillas se sonrojan levemente.

¡Esa imagen!, esa imagen es altamente destructiva, si fuera alguno de los clientes que tanto la persiguen posiblemente ya se hubieran desmayado al ver esto, pero yo que la veo casi todos los días, puedo aguantarlo un poco, pero nadie puede negarlo, en este momento ¡Mio-sempai es increíblemente linda!, será mejor que cambie de tema.

"pero es un alivio" digo cambiando de tema.

"¿Qué cosa?" dice Mio-sempai volviendo a la normalidad.

"ahora podemos hablar con normalidad" le digo.

"tienes razón" Mio-sempai se pone pensativa "cuando me pongo a recordar hasta cierto punto parce divertido"

"no le encuentro lo divertido a que me tuviera tanto miedo, Mio-sempai" le digo para después sorber un poco de mi café.

"realmente fui muy grosera en ese entonces, pero no me refiero a eso…" Mio-sempai toca por primer vez un poco de su café.

"¿recuerdas cuando robaron mi bolso?"

"¿te refieres a eso?"

"uhmm, después de todo fuiste perseguido por un gran cantidad de personas, por recuperar mi bolso" dice para después comenzar a reírse.

"¡hey!, no fue nada divertido tener que ocultarme en el bajo el agua por tanto tiempo" digo un poco molesto.

"no tienes porque enojarte Akihito-san" me dice animada "eso me recuerda que nunca llegue a darte las gracias por eso"

"¿de qué estás hablando?" la interrumpo "si te refieres a darme algo a cambio, pues lo hiciste el mismo día"

"¿eh?" dice algo confundida.

"esa misma noche, llamaste a mi casa preocupada por mí y después de conversar un rato entendí que ya estábamos en bueno términos"

"si no más recuerdo, te pedí que dejaras de llamarme Akiyama…" dice Mio-sempai recordando.

"y con las palabras de esa noche, logre mi objetivo de ese día"

"¿objetivo?"

"uhmm" primero asiento "pasara lo que pasara, yo quería que para el final del día Mio-sempai ya no me temiera"

"ya veo, ¿pero porque que te preocupabas tanto por eso?, después de todo el que te temiera era cosa mía"

"Tal vez no debía, pero…" me pregunto si estar bien que el cuente todo, después de todo Ui ya lo sabe y tarde o temprano tendré que decirle a las demás.

"está bien si no quieres decirlo" me dice Mio-sempai con una expresión de preocupación.

"la verdad es que…"

"cuando estabas pensando…" me interrumpe sempai "parecías algo triste"

Me rio un poco.

"no te preocupes, sempai "comienzo a decir "a decir verdad, en secundaria muchas personas tuvieron la misma reacción que sempai al principio, así que realmente no tuve muchos amigos"

"pero si hubieras hablado con ellos, apuesto a que te hubieran entendido"

"eso no iba a pasar"

"pero…" trata de decir sempai pero la interrumpo.

"perdone sempai, pero me gustaría hablar de eso en otro momento"

Sempai suspira y luego me mira.

"¡no tienes que ocultar nada!, somos amigo, ¿no?, deberías poder confiar en mi" me dice con un poco de irritación y se termina su café de un sorbo.

¿Por qué estará molesta?

"¡Akiyama-san, Yamada!, ¡su descanso ya termino!" escucho la voz del gerente.

"Mio-sempai, tenemos que volver al trabajo…"

Mio-sempai no dice nada y solo se va sin decir nada.

"supongo que sigue molesta"

Después de eso he tratado de hablar con Mio-sempai, pero parece evitarme, no quiero que este molesta conmigo, pero tampoco puedo contarle toda la verdad, Ui fue la excepción por que lo descubrió por su cuenta, pero no quiero involucrar a nadie más, después de todo estoy seguro que muchas personas me guardan rencor por lo sucedido en Nanyou.

"Mio-sempai…" trato de decir…

"lo siento, aun tengo que atender esa mesa" se escusa aun de mal humor.

Esto ya está empezando a molestarme, ¡acabemos de una vez! Al acabar mi turno, me cambio de nuevo al uniforme escolar y la espero a fuera de la salida de empleados.

Pasaron unos minutos, y finalmente Mio-sempai sale.

"Mio-se…"

"Akihito…"

Decimos al mismo tiempo.

"déjame hablar a mi primero" me pide Mio-sempai, a lo que yo solo respondo asintiendo.

"creo que he sido muy egoísta…" ¿Por qué se disculpa? "Tienes que tener tus motivos para no decirme nada…"

"Mio-sempai…"

"Así que esperare a que quieras contármelo todo" me lo dice con una sonrisa, esto es malo. Mio-sempai es linda cuando sonríe, no puedo evitar sonrojarme.

Quiero responder pero…

"¡eso fue muy bueno!" escucho la voz de una mujer y unos aplausos venir de detrás nuestro.

Cuando volteo veo a una chica usando un traje de oficina, lentes, tiene el cabello atado y usa lápiz labial.

"realmente ha sido una buena escena" dice al parecer complacida.

"¿a qué se refiere?" le pregunto.

"me refiero a la conversación con tu novia"

"¡novia!" decimos Mio-sempai y yo al mismo tiempo.

"nosotros no somos así" le digo lo más tranquilo que puedo.

"¿en serio?" otra vez no me creen, eso está pasando muy seguido

"¿Quién es usted?" pregunta sempai.

"oh, es cierto, disculpen mis modales…" en ese momento nos entrega su tarjeta de presentación "Mi nombre es Kinoshita Yuuko, trabajo en la agencia de modelaje Buity Papilon"

"si no me equivoco, es una famosa agencia de modelaje" responde Mio-sempai.

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" le pregunto

"lo leí en una revista" me dice un poco apenada.

Es cierto a veces se me olvida que a las mujeres les gusta ese tipo de cosas.

"y que quiere de nosotros, señorita de la agencia de modelaje" digo un poco molesto, después de todo pareciera que estaba disfrutando de nuestras reacciones.

"¡no seas grosero, Akihito-san!" me regaña sempai.

"quería pedirte que seas modelo para una revista" le dice a Mio-sempai.

"¿yo modelo?, imposible, imposible "dice muy nerviosa.

De entre todas las chicas, que he conocido, Mio-sempai es la única que podría caer en los estándares que una revista como esa pide, no creo que sea mala idea que lo intente.

"Por qué no lo haces Mio-sempai…" comienzo a decir.

"imposible, yo…" Mio-sempai me interrumpe.

"estoy seguro que Sempai lo hará bien, después de todo Mio-sempai cumple con los estándares de esas agencias…"

Mio-sempai pone una expresión de duda.

"… ya que tienes una cabellera larga negra y sedosa, tu piel es blanca y brillante, para concluir eres simplemente hermosa"

En ese momento me di cuenta de lo que acabo de decir, ¿en qué estoy pensando?, debo aprender cuando callarme.

"pareciera que la miras mucho, ¿no?, niño" me dice Kinoshita-san con una diabólica sonrisa" ¿pero no crees que eres muy directo?, mira" me señala hacia Mio-sempai, ella está toda roja y mira al suelo con timidez.

Kinoshita-san comienza a reír, esta chica al igual que Tetsuya parece disfrutar de este tipo de momentos.

"la invitación no estaba dirigida a… "Kinoshita-san se calma y comienza a decir" disculpa ¿cuál es tu nombre?" le pregunta a Mio-sempai.

"¿ah?, mi nombre es Akiyama Mio y el es mi kohai Yamada Akihito" dice retornando a la normalidad.

"como estaba diciendo, mi invitación no solo era para Akiyama-san…" voltea a mirarme "también va para ti Yamada-san"

"¿eh?" digo sorprendido

"yo no soy material para modelo" lo digo con toda incredulidad.

"te equivocas" señala a mis ojos "tienes un color de ojos únicos, ¿no?"

"c-ciertamente el color carmesí es muy extraño en los ojos, pero eso no significa que tenga deseos de vivir una vida de modelo"

"n-no tiene que convertirse en modelos, solo necesito que me ayuden en esta única ocasión" sonaba algo desesperada.

"hace unas semanas…" comenzó a contar Kinoshita-san "… un cliente nos pidió modelos para una anuncio, específicamente dijo que los modelos tendrían que actuar como pareja en la sección de fotos, pero cuando comenzamos a tomar las fotos, el representante de nuestro cliente dijo que la actuación de nuestros modelos no lo convencían"

"¿y eso que tiene que ver con nosotros?" aun no nos ha dicho nada importante.

"pues verán, hace unas semanas vine a este restaurante para pensar en que podía hacer, cuando veo a Akiyama-san" señala a Mio-sempai. "lo primero que pensé fue, vaya que chica más linda…"

Así que kinoshita-san pensaba lo mismo que la mayoría, no me sorprende.

"… pero luego me dije que eso no me iba a ayudar en nada, fue en ese momento en que uno de los clientes comenzó a fastidiar a Akiyama-san y Yamada-san salió a defenderla"

"¿no es natural defender a mis amigos?" digo mazo menos entendiendo a dónde quiere llegar.

"eso pensé, pero luego vi que esa situación se repetía muchas veces y solo eras tú quien iba a defenderla, cuando le pregunte a otro chico sobre eso me dijo 'no me acercaría a Akiyama-san, tengo miedo lo que me haría Yamada-san, es demasiado sobreprotector', fue ahí que me di cuenta que Akiyama-san es tu novia"

Ya entiendo, ciertamente mi forma de actuar desde que comenzamos a trabajar aquí ha sido muy sobreprotectora; después del incidente con Ui, recordé varias cosas que me hicieron tener miedo ante la posibilidad de que algo que les pudiera pasar a ellas.

"no tengo problema con ayudarte, pero solo si es una vez" le digo dejando bien en claro ese punto.

"¿Qué piensas hacer Mio-sempai?" le pregunto.

Mio-sempai me mira por unos instantes, suspira y luego dice.

"creo también lo hare…"

"¡muchas gracias!, no tienes idea lo mucho que me están ayudando, ah y no se preocupen que pienso pagarles"

Vaya realmente estaba muy necesitada.

"tienen que venir a esta dirección mañana, a las 12:00 pm" dice Kinoshita-san al tiempo que escribe detrás de la tarjeta de presentación que nos dio hace unos segundos.

Después de darnos las gracias otra vez y habiendo subido a su auto, Kinoshita-san se perdió de vista; ya que terminamos de trabajar a las 9 y por el tiempo que nos mantuvo ocupados Kinoshita-san, decidí acompañar a Mio-sempai a su casa.

Como era tarde no se escuchaba ningún ruido, más que nuestros propios pasos, lo único que alberga mi mente en estos momentos es en que se supone que hare mañana, pero…

"¿Por qué no le dijiste que no estábamos saliendo, Akihito-san?" me pregunta Mio-sempai.

Volteo a mirarla, pareciera que esperara mi respuesta.

"no era necesario"

¿Por qué?"

"Kinoshita-san estaba muy segura de sus argumentos, cualquier cosa que hubiera dicho tan solo me hubiera hecho ver más sospechoso"

"creo que si le hubiéramos explicado una vez más…"

"no hubiera funcionado…" Mio-sempai me mira con confusión "solo me basto unos minutos para darme cuenta que ella es del mismo tipo que Tetsuya…"

"¿el mismo tipo que Kita-san?" pregunta sempai

"uhmm, es del tipo que disfruta de las reacciones avergonzadas de los demás, sabiendo eso para que molestarme"

"supongo que tienes razón"

"además, el que me confundan con el novio de Mio-sempai, no me molesta" después que dije eso, que ahora pensándolo bien no fue lo más inteligente que haya dicho, Mio-sempai no dijo nada.

Tras varios minutos caminando en silencio, llegamos a una intersección en la cual yo iba a la izquierda y sempai a la derecha, y como no habíamos acordado un punto de encuentro decidí preguntar.

"¿Dónde nos encontramos? , Mio-sempai"

Mio-sempai se queda parada en su posición sin decir nada, parece muy distraída.

"Mio-sempai, Mio-sempai…" no responde "¡Mio-sempai!" digo más fuerte que las veces anteriores.

"¿ah?" dice sempai aparentemente despertando de su trance.

"te pregunto en donde nos vamos a encontrar mañana" le digo un poco molesto por su falta de atención.

"disculpa, estaba algo distraída"

"me preocupa que estés tan distraída, tal vez sería una buena idea que te acompañara a tu casa.

"e-eso no será necesario" me responde algo nerviosa, ¿Por qué tiene que estar nerviosa?, solo la voy a llevar a su casa, ¿no?

"sobre el punto de encuentro, que tal enfrente del trabajo"

Yo solo asiento

"entonces nos vemos mañana, Akihito-san" dice sin darme tiempo para responder.

A la mañana siguiente cuando llegamos a la dirección Kinoshita-san nos esperaba, puede notar que Mio-sempai se encontraba muy nerviosa.

"solo relájate, no es la primera vez que te toman fotos, ¿no?"

"pero…"

"solo no le des mucha importancia"

Mio-sempai solo asiente y entramos al edificio.

"gracias por venir otra vez" dijo Kinoshita-san una vez más agradeciéndonos.

"yo me llevara a Akiyama-san para mostrarle la ropa" en ese momento la tomo del brazo y la jalo hacia un cuarto.

"e-espera un momento" se resistía sempai.

Una escena bastante divertida en verdad.

Por mi lado un asistente me llevo a un camerino y me dio la ropa que debería usar, unos pantalones negros, una camisa manga larga negra y una corbata plateada era mi traje para el día de hoy, una vez me lo puse me mire en el espejo.

"es un poco incomodo, pero nada mal"

El asistente me guio hasta la azotea, al llegar ahí pude ver que se encontraba un cafetería con una gran vista de la cuidad.

"nada mal" digo para mí mismo.

El asistente me deja sentado en una mesa y antes de irse me dice que Kinoshita-san y Mio-sempai vendrán pronto.

No tuve que esperar mucho tiempo ya que…

"¡siento la demora!" escucho la voz de sempai atrás mío.

"ahhh" comienzo a balbucear

"¿Qué sucede Akihito-san?"

Mentiría si digo que no estoy impresionado, Mio-sempai lleva un vestido blanco de una sola pieza con los hombros descubiertos, un sombrero igual de blanco y unos zapatos con tacón también blancos.

"no me siento muy cómoda con esta ropa" se quejaba mientras se acomoda la ropa

Pero yo….., bueno, no puedo despegar mis ojos, no tengo idea cuantos segundos la he estado observando.

"n-no, me mires mucho" dice sempai cubriéndose los hombros con sus manos, al darse cuenta de mi mirada.

Yo también desvío mi mirada.

"¡eso es justo lo que quería ver!"Dice emocionada Kinoshita-san, realmente disfruta vernos así.

"¡deja de jugar con nosotros Kinoshita!" digo algo molesto.

"muy bien, muy bien, no tienes por qué enojarte tanto, comencemos de una vez"

"y el camarógrafo" pregunta sempai.

"lo estás viendo" dijo Kinoshita mostrándonos una cámara.

Durante las primeras dos horas, no conseguimos nada, nos era muy difícil tratar de recrear esa sensación por la cual Kinoshita, nos había seleccionado para este trabajo, finalmente dijo.

"tomémonos un descanso" dijo y luego se dirigió hacia su asistente, le murmuro algo y salió de la azotea.

"Tal vez nos estamos estresando por nada" le digo a sempai

"realmente no me siento cómoda, cuando me enfocan con la cámara"

"pero no has estado parada en un escenario con cientos de personas observándote" le pregunto.

"aun en esos momentos me sentía nerviosa"

Ahora entiendo porque Ritsu-sempai decía que este trabajo podría ayudar a Mio-sempai en sus presentaciones.

El asistente salió de la nada y nos dejo un par de tazas de café.

"se los envía la jefa" dijo para después irse sin esperar nuestra respuesta.

Lo mejor en esta situación sería hacer olvidar a sempai que va a ser fotografiada, tal vez con una conversación la haga olvidar eso.

"Por qué no piensas que envés de estar en este lugar, estas en la sala de empleados conmigo, así como lo hacemos todos los días durante el descanso.

"pero…"

"solo concéntrate en mí, solo mírame a mí" le digo.

Mio-sempai cierra sus ojos un rato y luego de una respiración profunda me mira más tranquila.

"continuemos nuestra conversación donde la dejamos ayer" no esperaba que dijera eso.

"¿a qué te refieres?" le pregunto.

"ayer estábamos hablando de lo mucho que he cambiado…"

Yo solo asiento.

"…pero tú también has cambiado"

"¿en qué?" yo no me he dado cuenta de nada.

"pareces estar más relajado con nostras, antes pareciera que no quisieras involucrarte mucho con nosotras"

"¿desde cuándo has notado mi 'cambio'?"

"si no me equivoco después de tu suspensión"

¡Eh!, ciertamente puede que haya cambiado algo durante ese incidente, ¿pero tanto así?

"pero me alegra…" comienza a decir "… ahora siento que nos podemos llevar mejor" me sonríe, yo hago lo mismo.

En ese momento un flash me sega por unos instantes.

"¡ya saque lo que quería!" dice Kinoshita emocionada.

"parece que ustedes no funcionan en un ambiente artificial, tuve que dejar que se relajaran para sacar una buena foto" dice como si hubiera sido una molestia.

Siento como si todo este tiempo solo estuviera jugando con nosotros.

Con esa foto Kinoshita, nos dijo que ya había terminado, nos agradeció de nuevo y nos dio dos sobres a cada uno antes de dejarnos ir.

En el primer sobre había como unos 50.000 yenes

"¿Qué hay en el tuyo sempai?" le pregunto sorprendido por el dinero que tengo

"en el mío hay lo mismo"

"abramos el segundo" digo

Los dos lo hicimos al mismo tiempo, a dentro, pues adentro esta la foto que Kinoshita considero la mejor.

Una foto en donde aparecen una sonriente Mio-sempai y un igual sonriente yo.

Miramos las fotos, luego nos miramos y nos quedamos así por unos minutos…

**AQUEI ACABA OTRO CAPITULO, GRACIAS POR LEER Y NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR**


	22. Un dia con sempai

**PERDON POR LA LARGA TARNDANZA, PERO TUVE MUCHAS, MUCHAS COSAS QUE HACER, SOBRE TODA LA UNIVERSIDAD, PERO AHORA QUE YA TERMINO, PLANEO VOLVER A ESCRIBIR UN CAPITULO SEMANAL.**

La luz color naranja atravesaba las ventanas del tren, anunciando por si solas el fin del día, sentados con la luz cayéndoles en las espaldas se encontraban Ritsu y Akihito, él se encontraba sentado en una fila larga de asientos y por el hecho de estar dormido, su cuerpo se inclinaba a la izquierda, y del otro lado, recostada sobre el hombro de su kohai, Ritsu dormía, parecía haberse relajado de más durante el viaje, había usado el hombro de Akihito como almohada y el ruido del tren como canción de cuna.

La voz del conductor se escuchó a través de los parlantes, anunciaba la siguiente estación; en ese momento Akihito se levanta y sacude a su dormida sempai.

"Ritsu-sempai, despierta, sempai" trataba de despertarla

"uhmm…" pero Ritsu aun se encontraba soñolienta e incapaz de pensar con claridad, y viendo que no tenía otra opción, la tomo de la mano y cuando las puertas del tren se abrieron, bajó del tren, llevando a cuestas a su sempai.

Una vez en la estación, Ritsu bostezó para así deshacerse de lo último que le quedaba de sueño.

"buenos días, Akihito-kun" decía Ritsu restregando sus ojos

"no deberías estar tan calmada sempai, casi nos pasamos la estación" decía Akihito regañando a su sempai.

"pero aun así, esa Oshino… obligarnos a ir a chiba…" se quejaba Akihito.

Los dos se encontraban en chiba a pedido de Akiha, juntando el dinero ganado entre todos durante el trabajo de medio tiempo, habían recaudado lo suficiente para continuar con la obra, y específicamente habían venido hoy para recoger la tela para el vestuario.

"tranquilízate un poco y tómalo como un paseo" decía Ritsu totalmente animada, uno hubiera olvidado que había estado dormida.

"¿pero teníamos que salir de Tokyo para eso?" decía Akihito al tiempo que desenrollaba un trozo de papel que tenía en el bolsillo.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Ritsu

"ah, esto…" dijo Akihito sosteniendo el papel en su mano derecha "por supuesto que es un mapa, ninguno de los dos ha estado en chiba antes , así que solo tenemos este mapa que hizo Oshino para guiarnos"

"que considerada de Akiha-chan" decía Ritsu

"¿Cómo puedes llamar de esa manera a ese pequeño demonio?" preguntaba Akihito pensando en todo lo que había sufrido por culpa de Akiha

"Por cierto sempai…" cambiaba de tema Akihito" ¿Qué haces aquí?, estoy seguro que Mio-sempai dijo que tendría muchos ensayos para la canción que tocaran en la obra"

"me sentía mal dejando a mi pobre kohai encargarse solo de todo" decía Ritsu inflando el pecho demostrando que ella era una confiable sempai.

"no será que no querías practicar y me usaste como escusa para librarte del ensayo" decía Akihito con cierto sarcasmo, al ver esto Ritsu se rio nerviosamente

"¡lo sabia!" dijo Akihito

"vamos, vamos lo importante es que estoy para ayudarte"

Akihito estaba un poco molesto por ser utilizado como una forma de librarse del trabajo, pero al fin al cabo no tendría que quejarse, después de todo quien sabe cuántos paquetes tendría que llevar de vuelta a Tokyo y no le molestaría contar con toda la ayuda que fuese posible.

"¡ya sé!" exclamo Ritsu "que tal si para disculparme te invito un café"

Akihito se quedo mirándola un rato en silencio, él no quería admitirlo pero la idea del café gratis lo estaba tentando.

"¿acaso quieres comprarme con un café?"

"estoy segura que te encanta el café, todos los días te veo con una lata de café negro"

"haz lo que quieras" dijo Akihito habiéndose rendido ante el café

Lo primero que tenía que hacer era salir de la estación, una vez afuera gracias al mapa que tenían los dos caminaron hacia un parque, que se encontraba a medio camino de donde tendrían que recoger las telas. Buscaron una banca y decidieron descansar un rato; en ese momento Ritsu aprovecho para cumplir su promesa y fue a comprar una lata de café a una máquina expendedora y mientras tanto, Akihito esperaba sentado en una banca, cuando algo llamo su atención.

Tan solo volteando a la derecha había un puesto de crepas, que por lo visto era popular ya que tenía un cola, aunque no muy larga.

"(¿una crepa?, no sería mala idea hace tiempo que no como una)" pensaba Akihito al tiempo que se levantaba de la banca.

Akihito se dirigió hacia la fila y espero pacientemente su turno, o al menos esto trato, ya que aunque era bastante normal tener que esperar para comprar, ya habiendo pasado más de 5 minutos comenzaba a desesperarse y se cuestionaba si valía la pena.

"(más vale que estén deliciosos…)" comenzó a pensar

"(¿Tal vez debería preguntarme cuánto cuestan?)" En ese momento Akihito abrió su billetera y con gusto contemplo el dinero que había ganado con arduo esfuerzo durante sus jornadas de medio tiempo.

A pesar que gran parte del dinero lo usaría para pagar la obra, gracias al inesperado trabajo que tuvo con Mio, tenía más que suficiente para darse pequeños gustos como esos.

Debido a que estaba distraído en sus pensamientos, Akihito no pudo notar que Ritsu se acercaba sigilosamente detrás de él y sin que él se diera cuenta, Ritsu coloco la lata de café en su mejilla haciendo que Akihito liberara un quejido.

"¡¿Qué estás haciendo? Sempai" gritó Akihito al tiempo que se sobaba la mejilla para así liberarse de la quemadura que le había producido la lata de café

"no es mi culpa que las latas de café de esa máquina expendedora estuvieran caliente" decía Ritsu sin sentirlo demasiado.

"¿pero qué haces aquí?"

"¿no es obvio?" dijo Akihito señalando el puesto de crepas

"¡yo también quiero una!" declaraba ella muy animada

"creo que están unos 150 yenes cada uno"

Al terminar esa oración, Ritsu se había quedado congelada mirando directamente a su kohai, mirada que comenzaba a inquietar a Akihito.

"podría ser…., sempai, ¿no tienes dinero?"

Ritsu seguía con la mirada clavada en Akihito y en vez de responder con palabras, ella se limito a mover su cabeza de un lado al otro.

"¿esperas que te compre uno?"

Al igual que con la anterior pregunta, Ritsu no pronuncio palabra alguna, esta vez movió la cabeza de arriba abajo.

Akihito suspiró, pero antes que pudiera siquiera quejarse, su turno había llegado.

"¿en qué puedo atenderlo?" le dijo la chica que atendía el puesto con una voz amable.

"ah…" Akihito había sido agarrado desprevenido.

"quiero una crepa con helado de vainilla, fresas y banana" se adelanto Ritsu sin darle tiempo de decir nada a su kohai.

"¡oi!, espera sempai…" comenzaba a quejarse Akihito "no tengo suficiente para los dos"

"pero si compramos una sola no alcanzara para los dos" se comenzó a preocupar Ritsu.

"en primer lugar no se supone que iba a ser los dos, solo iba a ser yo" se quejaba Akihito

"no es necesario ser tan egoísta" le respondía Ritsu

"les puedo dar una sugerencia" intervino la chica que atendía el puesto, tratando de poner fin a la pelea.

Los dos se callaron y comenzaron a escuchar la explicación de la chica.

"para personas como ustedes tenemos una crepa especial, es un poco más grande y son solo 50 yenes extra,… lean esto si quieren más información" dijo ella al entregarle a Akihito un volante.

"déjame ver que dice…" las palabras escritas en el anuncio, le hicieron preguntar a Akihito en que parte ellos encajaban como la chica había dicho **personas como ustedes**.

"oferta especial, crepa para enamorados 50% más para que lo compartas con tu pareja…" leía Akihito en voz alta.

"disculpe señorita pero nosotros no…" Akihito trataba de decirle que ellos no era pareja.

"¡denos ese!" pero volvió a ser interrumpido por Ritsu.

"muy bien, ¿lo quieren con los mismos ingredientes?"

"si" exclamo ella con alegría.

"¿Qué estás haciendo sempai?, nosotros no somos…" trató de decir.

"¿de qué te quejas?, nos conviene más de esta manera"

Akihito solo suspiró, y espero a que terminaran la crepa.

Con Ritsu teniendo la crepa en mano y Akihito su café decidieron regresar a la banca en donde en un inicio se encontraban.

Akihito tomaba su café, que para ese momento se encontraba en una temperatura adecuada para su lengua de gato, por su lado Ritsu parecía disfrutar cada mordida que daba a la crepa.

"no te lo comas todo sempai, después de todo fui yo quien lo compró" dijo Akihito al darse cuenta que ya quedaba menos de la mitad del postre que había pagado.

"no deberías darle tanta importancia al dinero" le respondía ella prestándole atención a su kohai.

En ese momento Akihito se dio cuenta de que un poco de helado, estaba sobre la mejilla de su sempai.

"(¿acaso es una niña?)" Pensaba él

Con su dedo índice Akihito tomo el poco helado que había sobre la mejilla de Ritsu y sin decir nada se lo metió en la boca, acción que dejo un poco aturdida a la chica de la diadema amarilla.

"si tenias tanta hambre, pudiste haberme dicho" dijo Ritsu sin mirar a su kohai mientras le entregaba lo que quedaba de la crepa.

Habiendo terminado de comer y aun teniendo una misión importante que cumplir en chiba, los dos se pusieron en marcha; ya que se encontraba a medio camino llegaron rápidamente a su destino, una tienda de un solo piso que aparentemente vendía telas.

Al entrar en la tienda una campana anuncio su llegada, a lo que inmediatamente después llego la encargada de la tienda.

"¿en qué puedo ayudarlos?" pregunto la señora que por su blanca cabellera, lentes de luna gruesa y pequeña estatura aparentaba alrededor de setenta años.

"tenemos un encargo al nombre de Oshino Akiha" dijo Akihito entregando el recibo.

"déjenme ver…" dice la señora mientras recibe el pedazo de papel.

"¡oh!.., si, si no más recuerdo su pedido se encuentra en la bodega…" la señora se volteo y lentamente se dirigió hacia la parte de atrás de la tienda.

En la bodega los dos miraban como la señora se dedicaba a buscar el pedido pero…

Debido a la edad la señora se movía demasiado lenta y con torpeza.

"¿no crees que deberíamos…?" le susurraba Ritsu a Akihito en el oído.

"si, tienes razón" al decir esto los dos se acercaron a la señora quien seguía buscando entre el mar de cajas.

"si no le importa…" comenzaba a decir Akihito

"… ¿nos dejaría ayudar?" termino la frase Ritsu

"están seguros, no quiero causarles molestia" se disculpaba la señora

"no es ningún problema, ¿no? Sempai" respondía Akihito

"siéntese aquí…" dijo Ritsu sentando a la señora en una silla cercana "… ahora deje el resto a nosotros"

Eran demasiadas cajas, en serio era un completo laberinto de ellas, si no fuera por que la señora los guiaba con sus palabras ellos nunca encontrarían el paquete.

Finalmente encontraron dos paquetes uno más grande que el otro, ambos con el nombre de Akiha como destinatario.

Akihito abrió la caja por pura curiosidad, adentro habían varias telas de varias colores, rosada, amarillo, azul, negro, blanco y muchas otras más.

"¿realmente habrá valido la pena haber trabajado tanto por unas telas?" se quejaba Akihito.

La anciana se acercaba mientras se reía de las palabras de Akihito.

"¿sabes que telas son esas niño?" dijo la anciana señalando la caja grande que tenia Akihito en sus manos

"no realmente"

"esas telas son kinran"

"sigo sin entender" respondía Akihito confundido.

"las kinran son telas muy caras para un Kimono. Está hecho con papel de oro o de papel de plata y muchas veces contiene hilos de oro y plata"

"¡eso es muy caro!" decía sorprendida Ritsu

La anciana seguía riéndose aparentemente divertida por las reacciones de los dos jóvenes.

"¿y qué tipo de tela es esta?" pregunta Ritsu enseñando el contenido de la caja más pequeña

"esa es chirimen, es muy popular sin embargo cuando se lave se encogerá, pero me pregunto cómo es posible que dos niños de preparatoria tenga tanto dinero para comprar estas telas"

"tuvimos varios trabajos de medio tiempo, pensamos usar las telas en el festival cultural"

"les recomiendo que los kimonos hechos con la tela Kinran los cuiden bien, los podrían usar en otras ocasiones"

"¡sí!" exclama Ritsu

"gracias por el consejo" agradeció Akihito con una pequeña venia.

Después de despedirse, y con su misión cumplida se dirigieron de vuelta a la estación del tren, la mayoría de los vagones se encontraban llenos, pero el último vagón estaba vacío así que decidieron sentarse ahí.

Akihito colocó los paquetes en las rejas que se encuentran arriba de los asientos, después se soltó el nudo de la corbata y sacó su camisa fuera del pantalón, dejando así más cómodo su uniforme escolar, Ritsu por su lado solo se sentó al costado de su Kohai.

"me alegra que se acabara" dice Akihito estirándose.

"no sería tan cansado si es que mañana no hubiera clases" se quejaba Ritsu.

Akihito estaba algo cansado por el recorrido, así que se estaba quedando dormido recostado sobre la ventana y cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo Ritsu decide iniciar una conversación.

"Akihito-kun…"

"¿Qué sucede?, sempai" decía Akihito soñoliento

"¿cómo va todo?"

"¿de qué hablas? Sempai" Akihito seguía medio dormido.

"como te va con Mio" Ritsu parecía más animada

"¿Qué tiene que ver Mio-sempai?"

"el otro día fui a casa de Mio y encontré una foto muy interesante siendo usada como separador en un diccionario" decía Ritsu mientras buscaba algo en su celular.

Tras encontrar lo que estaba buscando, Ritsu coloca la pantalla de su celular cerca al rostro de Akihito, y este la ver la foto se asusta, en un acto reflejo trata de tomar el celular pero Ritsu es más rápida y logra esquivar a su kohai.

"¿d-d-d-de donde sacaste esa foto?" Akihito estaba alterado

"¿ah?, ¿esto?" decía Ritsu con picardía

"(¡¿Cómo es que Ritsu-sempai, consiguió esa foto, se supone que esa revista no iba a ser publicada en nuestro distrito?)" Pensaba Akihito con terror al ver la foto por la cual Kinoshita les había pagado.

"le tome una foto cuando Mio estaba distraída, pero eso no es importante…" decía Ritsu con buen humor"… acaso no se ven felices…" seguía burlándose abiertamente"… ¿acaso ya están saliendo?"

"p-p-por supuesto que no" dijo Akihito algo nervioso

"¿te estás sonrojando?" se reía Ritsu

Akihito estaba callado, sonrojado mientras pensaba que decir para detener los comentarios de su sempai

"¿hasta cuándo vas a esperar para declararte?" seguía atacando Ritsu.

Él ya conocía a Ritsu por algún tiempo y sabía perfectamente que le gustaba gastar bromas, y el estado en que se encontraba era algo que divertiría mucho a Ritsu, sí quería acabar con esta situación tendría que ponerle un alto a su sempai. Akihito pensó que si desviaba el tema de él sería su única salvación.

"¿Por qué piensas que yo y Mio-sempai seriamos una buena pareja?" preguntaba Akihito

Por unos instantes Ritsu se queda pensando en que responderle a su kohai, quien lo mira con curiosidad pensando confiado que ella no encontraría respuesta a la pregunta, y así dejar el tema de lado.

"pienso… que Mio estaría bien con un chico como tú… "

"¿a qué te refieres? Sempai "preguntaba incrédulo Akihito

"eres alguien del cual se puede depender y si algún día Mio lo necesitare, estoy segura que Akihito-kun la salvara…"

Las palabras de Ritsu estaban llenas de sinceridad, no había ninguna mentira en la última oración, aunque Akihito le hubiera gustado que fuera una broma.

"¿salvar?..." murmura Akihito cabizbajo mientras aprieta con fuerzas sus puños, en ese momento el recordó lo sucedido hace dos años, al cerrar los ojos él lo podía ver tan claro como si sucediera en ese instante.

"yo no puedo salvar a nadie…." Dijo casi inaudible

"¿Qué …"

Antes que Ritsu pudiera terminar su oración, el tren frenó violentamente y los dos casi caen de sus asientos, antes que siquiera pudiera asegurarse que estuvieran bien un inusual llanto llamó la atención de los dos.

El llanto venia de unos asientos atrás del suyo, pero eso les parecía extraño ya que en ese vagón eran los únicos pasajeros, al llegan a la fuente del ruido vieron algo sorprendente. En una pequeña

Canasta se encontraba un pequeño bebe de no más de un año de edad, curiosamente se encontraba muy abrigado y dentro de la canasta habían unos juguetes y un biberón.

"¿Qué deberíamos hacer?" Se preguntaba Ritsu.

En el momento que el tren freno violentamente, una voz que venía de los parlantes del tren anunciaba que habían llegado a su estación.

"por ahora sería mejor llevarlo al departamento de seguridad" al decir esto tomó al bebe con la canasta y los dos salieron del tren.

Al momento que llegaron al departamento de seguridad, que se encontraba en la estación, se dieron cuenta que no les seria de mucha utilidad, ya que en ella solo había un chico que no parecía ser más de unos 2 años mayor que ellos dos.

"Así que lo encontraron abandonado en un vagón" el encargado de seguridad parecía repetir parte de la información que Akihito y Ritsu habían contado.

"uhmm" los dos solo asintieron

"va a ser muy difícil y problemático encontrar a quien quiera que le pertenezca este niño" decía con gran molestia el oficial de seguridad al ver que tendría que hacer un mucho trabajo.

"(cierra la boca y haz tu trabajo)" pensaba molesto Akihito al ver al sujeto que se supone que los iba a ayudar.

"de cualquier manera, debo ponerme en contacto con las otras estaciones y averiguar más sobre este asunto, hasta que encontremos a quien dejo a este niño ¿podría cuidarlo?" decía el oficial aparentemente librándose un poco de la responsabilidad.

"(¿realmente quieres, que un par de chicos de preparatoria cuiden de un bebe?, ¿acaso eres un idiota?)" Pensaba Akihito antes de responder pero…

"creo que podremos con esto" respondió Ritsu sin darle oportunidad a siquiera Akihito pronunciara una palabra.

"eso sería de mucha ayuda" dijo el oficial de seguridad para después pedirle a Akihito el numero de su celular para contactarlo después los botó rápidamente de su oficina para según él comenzar a trabajar.

Una vez afuera de la estación, un Akihito con las manos ocupadas con los dos paquetes trataba de reclamarle a su sempai, quien estaba ocupada con el bebe en sus manos.

"no creo que podamos cuidar a un bebe,… ¿me estas escuchando?, ¡sempai!"

Pero Ritsu estaba distraída examinando la canasta en la que había venido el bebe, para ver si encontraba alguna otra cosa de utilidad.

"¿decías algo Akihito-kun?"

"escucha, ¡te digo que no podemos solos con esto!"

"¿Qué tan difícil puedes ser?"

Akihito suspiró, a pesar que no tuviera experiencia alguna con bebes está totalmente seguro que no iba a ser un juego, así que no entendía de dónde sacaba esa confianza su sempai

"Al menos deja que llame a kaa-san, con ella tendremos alguna idea de que hacer"

Akihito colocó los paquetes en el suelo y tomó su celular, pero cuando estaba a punto de hacer una llamada el celular sonó.

"que oportuno" dijo al ver que el contacto quien llamaba era su madre, contestó la llamada y cuando estaba a punto de decir algo, su madre desde su celular hablo primero.

"¡¿Qué?"

"¿realmente tienes que ir?"

"ah…" Akihito suspiró "¿te tardaras demasiado?"

"no era nada importante, me las puedo ingeniar solo" y después de eso corto la llamada

Ritsu solo había escuchado una conversación a medias, pero entendía bien lo que Akihito estaba por decirle.

"no está tu madre, ¿eh?" más que una afirmación, sonaba más a un reto, parecía que Ritsu consideraba divertida la idea de cuidar al bebe entre los dos.

"¿Qué hay de tu familia sempai?, ¿nos podrían ayudar?"

"tienes mala suerte, no hay nadie hoy en mi casa" dijo ella sin darle ninguna importancia y al parecer muy relajada, totalmente diferente a su kohai, quien se encontraba muy preocupado.

"vayamos a la librería, es probable que encontremos algún libro para padres primerizos" trato ella de animarlo

Akihito suspiró aun no convencido de la idea de su sempai, volvió a tomar los paquetes y con una cara que reflejaba cansancio se dirigió a su sempai.

"no creo que eso nos ayude, pero peor es nada…"

Después de esa pequeña conversación en la afueras de la estación, se dirigieron a una librería, para ser más preciso en una librería cerca de la casa de Akihito; ¿Por qué cerca de su casa?, ya que no había nadie en la casa de Ritsu, Akihito pensó que sería mejor en una casa cerca a la estación que para su mala suerte era la suya.

Akihito estaba preocupado, caminaba por las calles del lugar en el que había crecido y en el cual todos sabían lo bueno y sobre todo lo malo que había acerca de él y a pesar que Ui ya conocía esa parte de él, Akihito no se sentía preparado para revelarlo ante otra persona más, por el momento.

Cuando entraron a la librería, era más que obvio que llamarían la atención de los otros clientes, después de todo no es de todos los días ver a un par de chicos usando su uniforme de preparatoria, uno con unos paquetes que le impiden caminar bien y a la otra con un bebe en los brazos.

"yo iré a buscarlo" dijo Akihito al tiempo que dejaba los paquetes en el suelo y se adentraba en la librería que en su pasado ya había visitado algunas veces.

Ignorando las miradas y comentarios de todos los que se encontraban ahí, busco en las diferentes secciones del lugar para ver si encontraba un libro que pudiera ayudarlos.

"_1000 consejos para cuidar a un bebe_" leyó el para sí mismo "esto debe servir"

Akihito tomó el libro y se dirigió hacia la entrada y al llegar se encontró con un cuadro para algunos tal vez interesante, pero para él…

"¡no es lindo este niño!" decía una chica tal vez universitaria al ver al niño en los brazos de Ritsu.

"ah… ¡esa sonrisa!" decía una ama de casa que aparentemente había entrado tan solo para ver al bebe.

"¿Cómo se llama? ¿Cómo se llama? "preguntaba insistente una chica, que por el uniforme parecía ser de secundaria.

Ritsu se encontraba atrapada entre todas esta chicas, que parecían encantadas con el bebe, y este disfrutaba la atención extra.

"Ma-Makoto" dijo el primer nombre que le vino a la cabeza.

"pero, tú hermanito no se parece mucho a ti. ¿No?" dijo otra chica del grupo.

"es verdad"

"tienes razón"

Ellas estaban en lo cierto, el bebe, ahora nombrado Makoto, compartía similitudes con Ritsu como sus ojos café, pero Makoto tenía el cabello negro.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" decía Akihito, parecía cansado y sin ánimos para lidiar con lo que fuere que estuviera pasando ahí.

No fue su intención, pero con una mirada suya todas las chicas que rodeaban a Ritsu se alejaron algo temerosas.

"¿encontraste lo que buscábamos?" preguntaba Ritsu aparentemente deseosa de salir de la librería.

"sostenme esto" decía Akihito le colocaba el libro en un espacio que había entre el bebe y los brazos de su sempai.

Pero el libro no estaba bien colocado, así que se cayó al suelo, la chica que parecía estar en secundaria, a pesar de estar temerosa de Akihito se acercó hacia el libro y lo levanto con intención de devolverlo.

Una vez en sus manos leyó el titulo.

"_1000 consejos para cuidar a un bebe" _el titulo le parecía extraño y por simple curiosidad le dio la vuelta al libro.

"_libro guía para padres primerizos_…" dijo ella con suficiente fuerza como para que las personas alrededor de ella la escucharan.

Las personas que habían estado hace poco rodeando a Ritsu y al bebe tan solo tuvieron que unir las palabras claves, _un bebe con el cabello negro y ojos café, una chica de preparatoria con ojos café, un chico de preparatorio con el cabello negro, un libro para padres primerizos._

"esto no va a terminar bien" dijo Ritsu dándose cuenta a donde iba la conversación.

"corre" murmuró Akihito.

Antes que pudieran decir algo Akihito con los paquetes en mano y Ritsu con el bebe en brazos corrieron sin mirar atrás, mientras que Akihito pensaba que su reputación había caído un poco más en su vecindario.

Llegaron a la casa de Akihito tan rápido como pudieron, y por los movimientos bruscos el bebe comenzó a llorar con mucha fuerza.

"¡¿puedes hacer algo para que se calle?" decía Akihito desesperado ante ese insoportable llanto.

"escuche que si lo mesemos de un lado al otro se calamara" Ritsu trato de hacer lo que había dicho, pero su alta inexperiencia en el tema hizo que los movimientos fueran bruscos e hicieron que Makoto llorara con más fuerza.

Desesperado Akihito arrojo los paquetes al suelo y tomó a Makoto y trato de hacer lo mismo que Ritsu, pero con movimientos más suaves, pasaron algunos minutos hasta que lentamente Makoto se quedo callado.

"¿y ahora qué hacemos?" pregunto Ritsu después dar un gran respiro.

"tenemos que buscar algún lugar en donde colocarlo"

No pasaron ni unos segundos de que Makoto se callara, para que comenzara el llanto.

"¿y ahora qué?" decía Akihito irritado y tapándose los oídos.

"¿Tal vez tiene hambre?"

"en la canasta donde lo encontramos, ¿no tenias unas botellas de leche?" Akihito seguía soportando el llanto.

Ritsu se fijo en la canasta, en la que había estado Makoto, la había dejado cerca de la entrada después de haber venido corriendo a la casa de Akihito, un biberón se encontraba ahí pero estaba fría.

"tenemos que calentarla" decía Ritsu prácticamente gritando para que su kohai pudiera escucharla.

"¿en el libro no dice nada acerca de eso?"

"voy a mirar" Ritsu coloco por un momento a Makoto en la canasta, para ver si lograba encontrar algo de información útil, pero el llanto de Makoto le dificultaba el trabajo.

"voy arriba para buscar un lugar más cómodo que esa canasta" Akihito corrió escaleras arriba sin dejarle tiempo a su sempai de responder.

"¡no trates de escapar!" alcanzo a decir Ritsu, pero su kohai ya no se encontraba cerca.

La búsqueda en el libro iba a paso lento, después de saltarse la larga introducción en la que mencionaba_ lo maravillosos de ser padre, _también ignoro el primer capítulo que trataba sobre los primeros días de bebe, hasta que finalmente llego a la parte sobre la alimentación.

"veamos… veamos…" Ritsu pasó rápidamente por las palabras hasta que encontró lo que quería.

"calentar el biberón, colocándolo en una olla con agua hervida…" Ritsu lo entendió rápidamente, ella lo relacionó con una técnica de cocina.

Para su buena suerte, la cocina se encontraba tan solo pasando la sala, una vez adentro un sentimiento de familiaridad la envolvía, después de todo que tan diferente pueden ser las cocinas de todos.

Familiarizada con el ambiente no le costó mucho trabajo encontrar una olla de tamaño suficiente para poner el biberón, lo lleno de agua y luego después de haber hervido por unos minutos coloco el biberón para así calentarlo; en el tiempo que esperaba volvió a la sala, donde había dejado a Makoto, todavía lloraba así que lo tomó en sus brazos y trató de mecerlo como lo había hecho su kohai para tratar de calmarlo un poco, pero sin mucho éxito.

El biberón ya estaba listo, apagó la cocina y después de comprobar que el biberón esta tibio, como lo leyó en el libro, le dio de comer a Makoto.

A los pocos minutos Akihito bajo al primer piso con un futon enrollado bajo su brazo, estaba sorprendido que todo el llanto se había acabado.

"¿acoso me quede sordo?" se dijo así mismo.

Al entrar a su sala se encontró con una imagen interesante imagen.

Ritsu tenía a Makoto en sus brazos, el bebe comía plácidamente y Ritsu lo veía con una, en su opinión, extraña sonrisa, la cual él no sabía si era porque Makoto estaba comiendo o si era porque al fin había dejado de llorar.

"pareces una madre de verdad" dijo Akihito con sinceridad.

"¿en serio?..." se reía Ritsu algo apenada, pero rápidamente se acordó que Akihito había escapado.

"pudiste haberme ayudado" dijo ella un poco molesta.

"estaba haciendo algo importante" Akihito dejo el futon en el suelo y lo extendió, golpeo repetidamente el futon, para indicarle a su sempai que colocara a Makoto ahí.

"no estaría más cómodo en este futon que es más amplio que esta canasta"

"¿de dónde sacaste ese futon?"

"cuando estábamos en secundaria, Tetsuya y Touma solían venir mucho, mayormente se quedaban a dormir, así que tengo uno que otro futon en el armario.

"se termino la botella…" dijo Ritsu con cierta satisfacción

"¿hay algo más que tengamos que hacer?"

"déjame ver el libro" Ritsu reviso el libro hasta que encontró lo que necesitaba.

"dice que debes sobarle la espalda para dejar salir el aire acumulado…" Ritsu repetía lo que leyó en el libro.

"déjame intentarlo, creo que ahora es mi turno"

Akihito tomó a Makoto y siguió las instrucciones del libro. Hasta que finalmente el bebe liberó algo más que el aire.

"me vomito en sima, ¿no?" dijo Akihito con una voz monótona.

Ritsu no le respondió, solo asintió para darle la razón.

"tomarlo, necesito un baño" le entrego el bebe a su sempai y se dirijo rápidamente al baño de su casa, no antes de poner su uniforme en la lavadora, esperando que se quitara el vomito del bebe.

Aun en la sala Ritsu coloco a Makoto en el futon, lentamente se quedo dormido, dejando un poco de paz en la casa.

Ritsu subió al segundo piso y se dirigió a la habitación, en la que supuso estaba el baño, tocó la puerta para asegurarse.

"¿te encuentras bien?"

"solo me vomito encima, sempai no creo que su vomito sea toxico" Ritsu se rio un poco ante la broma.

"¡diablos!" grito Akihito.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"me metí tan rápido, que se me olvido traer un cambio de ropa"

"si quieres, puede buscar algo para ti"

Akihito lo pensó por un instante, no sabía si era un buena idea dejar que una chica entrara en su habitación, pero estaba seguro que no había nada que le pudiera causar problemas, o eso creía.

"te lo agradecería" finalmente accedió Akihito.

"vuelvo en un momento" Ritsu se puso en marcha, hasta que recordó algo importante "¿Cuál es tu…"

"tercera puerta a la derecha"

Ritsu llego al habitación, esperando no encontrar algo que no debería ver, pero para su buena suerte, había una piyama negra colocada algo desordenada sobre la cama de kohai, levanto la piyama y estaba a punto de irse, cuando unos recuadros sobre la mesa de noche llamaron su atención.

En el primero Akihito se veía más joven, llevaba puesto un gakuran y a su lado se encontraban también Tetsuya y Touma con el mismo uniforme, pero la chica en la foto llamó su atención, una chica de cabello largo de color negro azulado usaba un uniforme de marinera y estaba abrazando a Akihito, ella se veía feliz y tenia cierto rubor en sus mejillas, rubor que compartía con el Akihito de la foto pero no la misma expresión, él más bien parecía estar incomodo.

La segunda foto era una más reciente, era una de las tantas fotos que se tomaban en el club de música ligera. Salía Azusa tratando con su guitarra en la mano tratando de convencer a Yui de practicar, pero ella estaba más interesada en el paste que estaba enfrente de ella; Mio por su lado leía un libro, también se vio a si misma tratando de sorprender a Mio por la espalda ; un poco más atrás se encontraba Mugi sirviendo té al kohai del cabello largo y este parecía mirar a todas las chicas del club con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

Ritsu dejo la foto en su lugar y salió de la habitación de su kohai con una sonrisa dibujándose en su rostro.

"te traje algo" dijo Ritsu al dejarle la piyama enfrente de la puerta

"gracias"

Ritsu bajo otra vez a la sala, se hecho en el futon, en donde Makoto estaba durmiendo, agarró el libro y comenzó a buscar que tenía que hace ahora…

"_si el bebe duerme es mejor que usted también lo haga"_ decía el libro

"no voy a contradecirte" le respondió al libro y se hecho en el futon con los ojos cerrados, a los poco minutos escucho unos pasos que bajaban de la escalera.

"¿Qué haces?" le pregunto su kohai.

"el libro dice que debemos dormir" respondió aun con los ojos cerrados.

"estoy de acuerdo" Akihito se hecho en el otro extremo del futon, dejando a Ritsu a la derecha, Makoto en el centro y Akihito en la izquierda.

"es muy difícil, ¿no?" decía a Ritsu que a pesar de estar cansada no pida dormir

"no tengo idea de cómo nuestros padres nos aguantaban" se quejaba él.

"vamos, no es tan malo"

"crees que podrías con los tuyos"

"eso es pensar mucho en el futuro"

"creo que te he causado unos problemas" continuaba la conversación Ritsu.

"¿de qué hablas?"

"creo que esa mujeres pensaba que Makoto era muestro…"

"si lo sé"

"tu vives en esta zona, ¿no se crearan rumores?"

"realmente no me importa"

"(creo que se han dicho cosas peores de mí)" pensó Akihito.

"¿estás seguro?"

"déjalo así"

"crees que si tuviéramos uno, se vería como Makoto…" pregunto Akihito sin darle importancia.

"Tal vez…" hubo un silencio.

"¿quieres intentarlo?" dijo ella bromeando

"Tal vez otro día" respondió Akihito, estaba bromeando pero usó un tono muy serio

"si, tal vez otro día…" fue todo lo que dijo ella antes que se quedaran dormidos.

Al cabo de unos minutos, el celular de Akihito sonó, era el empleado de seguridad de la estación, les decía que habían encontrado a la madre y fueran a la estación para devolverlo.

"supongo que nos tenemos que despedir" decía Ritsu con un tono algo triste.

"estará mejor con su madre que con nosotros"

Después de que Akihito buscara un cambio de ropas, los dos se dirigieron a la estación de tren, ignorando las miradas y los cuchicheos de algunas mujeres; aparentemente lo que sucedió en la librería ya era conocido por todos los que vivía ahí.

Nada más al entrar al departamento de seguridad de la estación, una mujer de cabello corto negro y ojos café se abalanzó sobre Ritsu, quitándole al bebe de entro los brazos.

"lo siento, lo siento, nunca te voy a dejar otra vez mi pequeña Yuko" la mujer derramaba lagrimas de felicidad mientras abrazaba a su hija.

"aparentemente la señora se quedo dormida…" comenzó a explicar el guardia de seguridad"… en el tren, se despertó cuando anunciaron la estación, y al tener tantos paquetes y por la prisa dejo a su bebe atrás.

Al terminar su explicación, la señora se volteo hacia los dos chicos de preparatoria.

"¡gracias!, no tienen ni idea de cómo les agradezco por haber cuidado a mi Yuko" la señora se veía genianamente agradecida.

"no fue nada…" dijo Ritsu algo apenada "… pero no la vuelva a dejar sola" termino de decir ella algo molesta.

Ahora los dos se encontraban en la estación, esperando al tren que llevaría a Ritsu a su casa.

"nunca pensé que Makoto fuera una niña" comento Ritsu.

"yo tampoco"

"Tal vez debería ponerle un listón para reconocerla"

"ya deja de preocuparte por eso, sempai; me pregunto si serás así con tus hijos"

"¿ah?, ¿te refieres a nuestro hijos?" Decía Ritsu recordando la broma de hace un rato.

"si sempai, nuestros hijos" Akihito seguía con la broma.

Finalmente el tren llego y Ritsu se despidió, finalmente Akihito se dirigía a su casa con la única intención de conseguir el descaso que creía merecer

**GRACIAS POR LEER, COMENTEN Y ESPEREN LOS PROXIMOS CAPITULOS, NO PIENSO DEJAR ESTA HISTORIA INCOMPLETA**


	23. Visita y Confusion

**AQUI UN NUEVO CAPITULO, COMO VERAN MIENTRAS VAN LEYENDO OTRO PERSONAJE FEMENINO HARA APARICION, PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN, NO TENGO INTENCION DE QUE SE CONVIERTA EN OTRA HEROINA, NO CREO QUE AKIHITO NECESITE MAS PROBLEMAS DE LOS QUE TIENE O DE LOS QUE TENDRA**

**AKIHITO POV**

Es domingo, uno pensaría que es el día en que se puede relajar y descansar ¿no?, ¡falso!; cada día que pasa se acerca más el festival cultural y Oshino esta obsesionada con que todo salga perfecto, mis entrenamientos con Kouta se han hecho más largos y más pesados, sin mencionar que tengo que aprenderme los diálogos de mi personaje, y desde ahí ya tengo problemas, tal vez me sé la mayor parte de memoria, pero aun así Oshino me ha criticado mucho, según ella no le pongo sentimiento, no tengo idea de por qué esforzarse tanto, tan solo es una obra, no es que fuera a marcar la vida de nadie.

La noche anterior Ui me llamó para poder practicar nuestros diálogos, no es una mala idea ya que en gran parte de la obra tengo muchas escenas con Ui, es por eso que ahora me encuentro enfrente de la casa de Ui.

Toco el timbre y espero una respuesta.

"¡ya voy!" escucho la voz de Yui-sempai a lo lejos, que extraño, miro mi celular, las 9:00 am dice, ha esta hora por lo general Yui-sempai sigue dormida, ¿habrá pasado algo?

No tengo que esperar mucho tiempo, al cabo de unos segundos Yui-sempai abre la puerta.

"¡bienvenido!, Inuhito-kun" me recibe Yui-sempai con su acostumbrada sonrisa, pero hay algo inusual en ella hoy, Yui-sempai lleva un delantal encima de su ropa y además de un pañuelo que sujeta su cabello.

"buenos días, Yui-sempai… ¿por qué esta vestida así?" no puedo evitar preguntar

Yui-sempai se mira, pone su mano detrás de su cabeza y se ríe nerviosamente.

"Ui esta resfriada, así que por hoy me encargare de todo en la casa"

"¿estarás bien?" la cuestiono con la mirada.

"¡ten más confianza en mí, Inuhito-kun!" dice inflando el pecho, de una manera creo que trata de convencerse a sí misma y no a mí.

Ya que Ui se encuentra enferma, no hay razón para que me quede ahora, no le hará ningún bien esforzarse si se encuentra mal, además que tengo otras cosas que hacer como repasar el guion, más practicas que me ha dejado Kouta y sin mencionar que tengo una que otras tareas pendiente para mañana, pero…. Tengo miedo de lo que le pueda pasar a Yui-sempai si la dejo sola.

"Ui te está esperando arriba…"

"pero ella no está…"

"Ui me dijo que a pesar que se encuentra enferma, quería practicar contigo"

"no sería mejor que…" trato de decir.

"¡no la hagas esperar!" me dice fingiendo enojo.

Dudo un poco, pero si Ui es tan seria con respecto a la obra, yo también debería serlo. No conozco donde se encuentra la habitación de Ui, pero ya estuve aquí antes, y en esa ocasión conocí la habitación de Yui-sempai, así que la otra que queda debe ser de Ui.

Me paro ante la puerta y toco.

"pasa" me responde Ui con una voz cansada.

"perdona la intromisión" respondo al entrar.

Tras pasar la puerta veo a Ui, está en su cama tapada con sus sabanas, sus mejillas están ruborizadas por la fiebre, en su frente hay una pañuelo húmedo en un intento de mantenerla fresca y finalmente para completar la imagen de la chica resfriada hay una caja de pañuelos desechables usada tal vez hasta la mitad.

"¿Cómo te encuentras?" esa fue una pregunta estúpida, ¡es bastante obvio que está mal!

"aun tengo un poco de fiebre…" me responde Ui con debilidad solo deteniéndose para toser un poco.

"lo sabía, será mejor que descanses, no te preocupes tanto por la obra, trataré de practicar mis diálogos por mi parte…" abro la puerta y me preparo para partir…

"¡espera!" me detiene, se quita las sabanas de encima y se sienta en la orilla de la cama dejándome ver su piyama amarilla.

"es tan solo un pequeño resfriado, ¡puedo practicar!, me dice poniéndose de pie, con un tono de seguridad en su voz y con un rostro adorable obviamente causado por el resfriado.

Al estar parada se ve algo mareada, pareciera que se fuera a caer en cualquier momento, antes que eso pasara, la tomo por los hombros y la hago volver a la cama y cuando esta recostada la vuelvo a cubrir con las sabanas.

"ya no soy una niña" se queja débilmente.

"eso no tiene nada que ver…" le digo mientras trato de medir su temperatura con mi mano. "Si no te cuidas, el resfriado podría empeorar".

"pero…" está a punto de decir algo pero me distrae un fajo de hojas en un escritorio cercano, me acerco a el mueble para ver la copia del libreto de Ui, las hojas parecen muy desgastadas y también tiene partes subrayadas.

"realmente te has estado esforzando" le digo un poco preocupado.

"heh…" Ui se ríe con una risa nerviosa que me hizo pensar en Yui-sempai, bueno, son hermanas tienen que parecerse en algo.

"realmente no ha sido nada *cough*, lo único que he tenido que hacer es aprender los diálogos *cough* Akihito, tú tienes el trabajo más difícil, con todos los entrenamientos que te somete Oshino-san"

"sigo pensando que no debiste tomar el papel de la princesa, siento que te están obligando a hacer algo que no quieres, incluso ahora te esfuerzas estando refriada"

"ya te había dicho, no tengo ningún problema en hacer este papel, además no quiero decepcionar a todo el salón que *cough* *cough*se esfuerzan tanto por ver la obra terminada" me sonríe.

*sigh* suspiro "yo si tengo problemas" saco mi copia del libreto de mi mochila y lo pongo a la vista de Ui.

En mi copia al igual que la de Ui, tiene resaltadas los diálogos del príncipe, y no tengo tanto problema con fingir ser otra persona, hasta cierto punto es interesante interpretar a un príncipe y las escenas de acción me entusiasman pero…

"también te estás esforzando" me dice Ui mientras revisa el libreto "¿en dónde está el problema?"

Tomo el libreto y busco una de las páginas específicas del libreto que me causa dolor de cabeza.

"aquí esta" le pongo el libreto en la cama y me alejo de ella porque estoy seguro que lo va a leer.

"_siempre has estado a mi lado y lo encuentro extraño, nunca me temiste y tuviste muchas razones para hacerlo, sé muy bien lo que dicen de mí estar cerca te causará problemas pero nunca te alejaste es más creo que te acercaste más , pensé en alejarme por eso iba a campaña tras campaña para no tener que estar cerca de ti, pero me di cuenta cada vez que me alejaba cada día que está lejos de ti yo…"_

"¡ya detente!" Le grito

"creo que te entiendo…" me dice sin mirarme.

"A veces pienso que Oshino escribió esas escenas solo para fastidiarme…" me deprimo

"las escenas entre el príncipe y la princesa muestran esta clase de intimidad *cough* y eso es muy difícil de recrear"

No es la primera vez que ensayamos este tipo de escenas, ya lo hemos hecho muchas veces en los ensayos generales, pero siempre termina igual, con Oshino golpeándome con el libreto por no mostrar emoción.

"¿Cómo espera Oshino que actué algo que nunca he sentido?" me quejo.

"el príncipe y la princesa están enamorados, ¿cómo actuar eso?" Ui opina igual que yo

"ni idea, y el festival se acerca lentamente" me dejo caer en una silla cercana.

"qué tal si…" comienza a decir Ui "en vez de tratar de interpretar amor lo intentamos con amistad"

"¿uh?" no entiendo muy bien a que se refiere.

Al parecer Ui se da cuenta que no entiendo muy bien lo que me dice y trata de explicármelo.

"solo digo que no hagamos el papel *cough* como si los personajes fueran pareja sino amigos"

"uhm…" me pongo a pensar" eso podría funcionar, si solo es como amigos creo poder hacerlo, además después de… lo sucedido creo que somos buenos amigos"

Aun me da un poco de pena hablar sobre el incidente cuando vino a mi casa pero es verdad que a partir de ese momento nos volvimos más cercanos; si la amistad se pudiera medir seria casi al mismo nivel que Tetsuya, creo que estoy pensando cosas sin sentido.

"¿comenzamos con el ensayo?" le digo a Ui con más confianza gracias al nuevo enfoque que le vamos a dar.

"uhm" Ui asiento pero aun se ve algo débil, no puedo evitar preocuparme, cuando estamos por comenzar escucho el timbre de la casa, pero no le doy mucha importancia.

**NORMAL POV**

Akihito había subido hacia unos minutos dejando a Yui en el primer piso con todas las tareas de la casa, limpiar y cocinar, sonaba simple pero no lo era; Yui llevaba todo la mañana en esa tarea, sin mencionar el hecho de que Yui se levantara temprano era considerado como imposible, el cumplir con todas las tareas de Ui sería considerado milagro.

El problema era en la poca experiencia que tenia Yui en ese campo y por ahora no se atrevía a tocar la cocina, pensaba que era mejor quedarse en lago simple y en lo que no pudiera cometer errores importantes, así que solo comenzó a sacudir un poco el polvo, mientras se dedicaba a esa tarea el timbre de la casa volvió a sonar.

"¿Quién será?" se dijo así misma, no esperaban a nadie más, pero un par de manos extra que ayudaran le vendría bien.

Abrió la puerta y saludo a una vieja amiga.

"¡Nodoka-chan!, no esperaba verte" dijo muy entusiasmada.

"buenos días, Yui" le respondió

Manabe Nodoka, una chica de cabello café oscuro, ojos de mismo color y con lentes de marco rojo. Ella y Yui han sido amigas por más tiempo que cualquiera pueda recordar, actualmente es miembro del consejo estudiantil y compañera de clase de Mio, en esta visita lleva un conjunto de pantalones y chaqueta jean con una camiseta amarilla, pero al ser su chaqueta pequeña tan solo llegaba a cubrirle la mitad, además que llevaba una bolsa en su mano derecha.

Nodoka pasó por la entrada y cuando se quitaba los zapatos para ingresar a la sala, notó un par de zapatos que podía asegurar que no eran de Yui o de Ui ni mucho menos de una mujer, así que obviamente solo le quedaba una alternativa.

"¿alguien más está aquí?" pregunto

"uhmm" Yui asintió "Inuhito-kun vino a ensayar con Ui"

"¿Inuhito?" balbuceaba ella mientras trataba de usar su memoria para recordar aquel peculiar nombre, no, no era un nombre, lentamente comenzaba a recordar.

Ya que se encontraban en clases diferentes y ya que ambas se encontraban ocupadas, Nodoka en el consejo estudiantil y Yui en el club de música ligera (si es que se le puede estar ocupada a pasar todo el día tomando el té, comiendo pastel y ocasionalmente practicar con su guitarra), tener una conversación era algo difícil, pero hubo varias ocasiones en las que pudieron conversar tranquilamente, en esas ocasiones Yui , además de hablar de las actividades del club hubo también mención del único miembro masculino del club.

"Yamada Akihito…" dijo en voz alta "¿está aquí?" pregunto ella

"se encuentra con Ui arriba, creo que ensayando para la obra"

"recuerdo que la clase 1-2 iba a hacer una obra en el festival cultural" decía Nodoka pensativa.

"pero…" cambiaba de tema la chica de los lentes" es raro verte encargándote de las tareas de la limpieza"

"Ui se encuentra algo resfriada y quería ayudarla" decía Yui algo apenada.

"solo vine a visitar pero deja que te ayude" se ofrecía Nodoka.

"¡gracias Nodoka-chan!" decía Yui feliz de recibir ayuda.

Yui le ofreció otro delantal a Nodoka y esta después de quitarse la chaqueta jean y ponerse el delantal comenzó a limpiar.

Entre las dos la tarea seria más simple, y así con menos esfuerzo que Yui pensó, limpiaron, trapearon y barrieron el primer piso, la tarea las había dejado agotadas y Nodoka sugirió tomar un té, mientras el agua hervía las dos esperaban en la sala.

"no sé como Ui hace esto todos los días" se quejaba Yui con la cabeza recostada sobre la mesa

"hacer esto debes en cuando no te hará daño, Yui" decía Nodoka un poco divertida por las expresiones de su amiga.

"con toda esta limpieza, se me había olvidado" Nodoka se levanto y se dirigió a un mueble en donde había dejado la bolsa que había traído consigo. "toma Yui" le entrego la bolsa.

Yui inspecciono la bolsa y con grata sorpresa gritó.

"¡pastel de fresa!, ¡gracias Nodoka-chan!"

"supuse que te gustaría"

Dentro de la bolsa había una caja, y a su vez adentro había tres rebanadas de pastel de fresa, sin previo aviso Yui tomó una fresa y se la comió de un bocado.

"¡delicioso!" Decía Yui llena de felicidad.

"espera a que este el té" la regañaba tiernamente.

"Yui…" comenzaba Nodoka "¿Qué va a ser para el festival cultural, el club de música ligera?"

"primero pensamos en una presentación en vivo como el año pasado, pero luego se nos pidió que ayudáramos con la obra del primer año"

"¿van a tocar algo?"

"vamos a tocar dos canciones durante la obra, aunque no estoy muy segura si se quedara en dos o en más canciones"

"me alegra…" decía Nodoka aliviada. "Con la admisión de hombres en la escuela, hubo varios cambios que tuvimos que considerar en la planeación , y no he tenido tiempo para ver que iban a hacer para este festival" se quejaba un poco.

"tienes un trabajo muy pesado, ¿no?" Trataba de reconfortar Yui a su amiga.

El sonido de las burbujas de agua, les aviso que ya había hervido, ahora solo faltaba preparar el té.

"deja que me encargue del té, por que no subes y llamas a Yamada-san y Ui" decía Nodoka mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia la cocina.

"¡entendido!" decía Yui mientras se levantaba, saludaba como si fuera de la milicia e inflaba las mejillas haciendo que su voz sonará infantil.

Yui se dirigió escaleras arriba y se paró en frente de la habitación de Ui, iba a tocar la puerta pero esta se encontraba entre abierta, iba a entrar y llamarlos a bajar, pero parecía que Ui y Akihito tenían una conversación seria.

Akihito se veía distante, miraba por la ventana dándole la espalda a Ui, por su lado ella se encontraba sentada en la orilla de la cama, las sabanas estaban algo desordenadas colocadas en una extremo de la cama, Ui no parecía poder mirar directamente a su compañero de clase, tenía la mirada dirigida al suelo.

"aun sigo sin entender…" comenzaba a decir Akihito con un tono serio.

"no es algo difícil de comprender" decía Ui aun con la mirada baja, se encontraba sonrojada, y claro era normal cuando se tiene un resfriado, pero para un tercero…

"eso no es algo que debieras decirme" Akihito seguía mirando por la ventana, parecía no querer admitir algo.

"no me arrepiento de lo que dije" la voz de Ui parecía débil, pero aun así mantenía su convicción.

"¡no debiste haberlo dicho!" Akihito golpeo el muro enfrente de él, parecía tener una mezcla de frustración y molestia.

"sé que te puede afectar pero…" Ui parecía nerviosa "¡pero!, ¡no quiero ocultar mis sentimientos!"

Yui, quien seguía espiando detrás de la puerta, sentía que había escuchado algo que no debía.

"¿sentimientos?" decía Yui para sí misma "¿podría ser?..." continuaba en voz baja… no debería estar viendo, será mejor irme" pero a pesar que esa era su intención, su cuerpo no quería obedecerla, su curiosidad era demasiado grande como para dejar de ver lo que pasaba entre su hermana y su kohai.

"¡es eso lo que no entiendo!" Akihito volteo para encontrarse con la mirada de Ui, tomó unos segundos antes que pudiera continuar "sabes todo sobre mí, mucho más que cualquiera, es por eso que no tiene sentido" su tono de voz caía, y la fuerza en su mirada se debilitaba hasta el punto que sus ojos se encontraban con el suelo.

"es por esa razón que tiene sentido" Ui se había levantado de la cama, su andar era lento y débil pero aun así se dirigía hacia Akihito "tampoco lo entendía al principio, tan solo pasábamos tiempo juntos muy debes en cuando, tan solo éramos amigos, no…" Movía su cabeza de un lado al otro" desde el principio supe que seriamos más que eso"

"pero…" trataba de decir Akihito

"aun tengo algo que decir…" interrumpió Ui "cada vez que hablábamos, mi corazón saltaba, se llenaba de alegría pero al mismo tiempo me entristecía, sabía que no duraría mucho tiempo, no quería que te alejaras de mí" Ui dirigía su mirada hacia una esquina.

"…."Akihito abrió la boca pero las palabras no parecían querer salir

"Así que lo diré una vez más…" Ui levantó la cabeza al tiempo que levantó su tono de voz "Te amo"

Para la espectadora oculta, la información dada era demasiado para ella, con la cara roja y con las manos tapándole la boca tratando de apagar un grito, estaba a punto de correr, pero aun así no lo hacía. Ui había hablado sola todo el tiempo, era el turno de Akihito de contestar; Yui estaba muy interesada en lo que le respondería su Kohai del cabello largo.

Akihito levanto su cabeza en alto, como si tratara de no mirar a Ui enfrente de él, aun en esa posición dio una respiración profunda y cuando al parecer se había calmado, se preparó a decir.

"¿estás segura?" Akihito se veía nervioso.

"¿no me crees?" le respondía Ui

"más que no creerte…. Yo…. ¿estará bien?..." tartamudeaba.

"no fue fácil decirlo…" Ui comenzaba a hablar de nuevo "¿me podrías dar tu respuesta?"

"lo siento, por mi culpa has dicho algo vergonzoso…" Akihito seguía haciendo lo posible para no cruzar miradas con Ui

"mereces una respuesta y yo ya la tengo en mi cabeza, pero antes de eso quiero que me escuches" por primera vez desde que Yui presenciaba la conversación, Akihito miraba directamente a Ui.

"he hecho muchas cosas, muchas de ellas me arrepiento, hay tantas personas que me odian afuera, pensé que si te acercabas mucho a mí, algo terrible te podría pasar, el pensar en eso era algo que me atemorizaba mucho más que cualquier cosa que pudieran hacerme a mí…"

"tienes que deja r de preocuparte por mí, puedo tomar mis propias decisiones y quiero estar a tu lado, ¿me dirás ahora tu respuesta?"

"creo que soy un idiota…" decía Akihito poniendo una sonrisa, se acerca hacia Ui y la abraza; por la diferencia de tamaños Ui tan solo llegaba hasta el pecho de su compañero de clases, ella primero no reacciono, pero al cabo de unos segundos le devolvió el abrazo.

"yo también te amo…" fue un murmuro pero fue lo suficiente fuerte para que nuestra espectadora escuchara y en seguida se puso a correr escaleras abajo, tratando de lo posible de no hacer ningún ruido.

En la habitación de Ui, los dos estudiantes se separaron, se quedaron callados unos segundos y Akihito fue el primero en hablar.

"¡es fue muy bueno!, pero sí que hay diálogos vergonzosos en esta obra" se dirigió hacia la ventana, en la que Yui lo había visto en un principio, cogió su libreto y comenzó a pasar la hojas rápidamente "hay muchas escenas como esta…" se quejaba él

"espero que esta vez lo hayamos hecho como Oshino-san quería" decía Ui, se veía un poco más débil que cuando Akihito entro en un principio, quizás ensayar fue demasiado para ella o al menos eso pensó Akihito al volver a mirarla.

Akihito la tomó por los hombros y la volvió a guiar a su cama

"aun puedo practicar más" se quejaba Ui

"no lo harás, ya has hecho mucho por hoy" le ordeno Akihito, la metió en su cama y la cubrió de nuevo con las sabanas.

"deberías aprovechar…" comenzaba a decir él "si no me equivoco , tú te encargas de todas las tareas domesticas en la casa, sería bueno que aprovecharas momentos como estos para descansar"

"pero Onee-chan" Ui trató de levantarse pero inmediatamente Akihito la devolvió a su postura original.

"no te preocupes por sempai, aun no pienso irme así que la ayudare haya abajo"

"no quiero obligarte a ayudarme"

"no me estas obligando a nada, lo hago porque eso es lo que quiero"

Akihito se alejo de la cama y cuando estaba a punto de salir Ui lo detiene.

"gracias" dice con algo de debilidad en su voz

"no te preocupes"

En el primer piso Nodoka, ignorante de todo lo que pasaba, había colocado 4 tazas de té en la mesa con tres rebanadas del pastel de fresa; habían pasado ya varios minutos desde que le pido a Yui que fuera por Ui y Akihito, la demora era muy extraña, le hacía preguntarse si algo había sucedido. Cuando estaba por subir ella misma, una Yui roja como las fresas que tanto le gustaban acababa de bajar.

"¿sucede algo?" pregunto ella

Pero Yui, aun roja, era incapaz de emitir palabra alguna, lo que había visto o lo que ella creía que había visto la había dejo muy inquieta, no era algo que esperase ver cuando ella solo tenía la intención de llamarlos a la sala.

"¿Yui?" Nodoka estaba preocupada, no sabía qué era lo que había hecho que su amiga se pusiera en ese estado

Pero en ese momento la mente de Yui se encontraba en otra parte.

"(e-e-entonces I-Inuhito-kun y Ui, e-e-e-ellos están…)"

"(si e-e-e-ese es verdad, l-l-lo que escuche es normal…)" comenzaba a tranquilizarse

"(no tengo porque ponerme nerviosa, esto es un asunto muy sería)" había dejado de temblar y tenía un semblante más serio

"(debo ver si Inuhito-kun es bueno para Ui, ¡es mi deber como hermana mayor!)" Pensaba con determinación y orgullo

"¡todo es por el bien de Ui!" finalmente gritó en voz alta dejando a una Nodoka sorprendida

"¿te encuentras bien Yui?"

"no es nada importante, Nodoka-chan"

Justo en ese momento el Kohai del cabello largo , hace su aparición bajando las escaleras.

"escuche un grito, ¿te encuentras bien, sempai?"

Akihito se paró en seco, además de su sempai había una cara que nunca había visto, él no era bueno con los extraños, pero si esta en la casa, lo más probable es que fuera algún familiar o conocido de su sempai o al menos eso pensaba.

"ellas Nodoka" Yui comenzó la conversación al darse cuenta que ninguno de los dos iba a decir algo

"Manabe Nodoka, es un placer" se presento la chica de los lentes

"Yamada Akihito, igualmente"

"Nodoka-chan, está en la misma clase de Mio-chan y tan bien es miembro del consejo estudiantil" comenta Yui

En ese momento Akihito se dio cuenta que había sido muy casual con alguien que también era su sempai.

"disculpe mi rudeza, Manabe-sempai, soy Yamada Akihito, primer año de la preparatoria Sakura clase 1-2" se volvió a presentar el kohai del cabello largo, seguido de una venia exagerada

"no tienes que ser tan formal, Yamada-san" decía Nodoka al sentir extraña ante tal exceso de formalidad por parte del joven kohai

"(Nodoka)" comenzaba a pensar Akihito, estaba seguro de haber escuchado ese nombre muchas veces, pero no está muy seguro en donde, una idea llego a su cabeza no sabía si era la correcta pero no perdía nada al intentar.

"uhmm" trataba decir algo

"¿Qué sucede Yamada-san?"

"Manabe-sempai, ¿podría ser usted la amiga de la infancia que tanto oigo mencionar de sempai?"

"supongo que sí, Conozco a Yui desde el jardín de niños

"(vaya más tiempo que el que yo conozco a Tetsuya)" pensaba Akihito sorprendido.

"¿Qué te trae aquí Yamada-san?" preguntaba Nodoka, ya había escuchado la respuesta de parte de Yui, pero quería estar segura; ya que era miembro del consejo estudiantil había escuchado muchas cosas sobre Yamada Akihito, pero la más importante de todas era la suspensión que sufrió hace poco, ella sabía que la causa había sido una pelea pero no se sabía mucho al respecto, ya que tanto Kotaro y Akihito no había dicho más de lo que los profesores necesitaban oír; cualquiera que fuera la razón, era un hecho que había sido una pelea y Nodoka no quería que alguien peligroso estuviera cerca de su preciada amiga, quería aprovechar esta oportunidad para saber sobre la naturaleza del chico al cual Yui llamaba tan inocentemente Inuhito-kun.

"tengo que ensayar para la obra que va a hace mi clase"

"pero escuche que Ui estaba enferma"

"le dije que no importaba, que era mejor que lo hiciéramos otro día pero ella insistió demasiado, así que al final cedí"

Yui escuchaba la conversación en silencio, ya se había calmado pero aun sí cuando Akihito mencionaba a su hermana, ella no podía evitar tan vergonzosas palabras y una imagen de ellos dos abrazándose invadía su mente haciendo que Yui se sonrojara.

"Nodoka-chan, no habíamos llamado a Inuhito-kun para tomar el té" Yui quería cambiar el tema a algo más neutral

"tienes razón, podrías decirle a Ui si quiere tomar un poco de té" Nodoka se dirigía a su recién conocido kohai.

"ahora vuelvo" al decir esto Akihito subió rápidamente escaleras arriba.

Cuando Akihito entró en la habitación de Ui, la encontró durmiendo algo sonrojado por la fiebre, pero parecía estar más tranquila.

"está dormida…" comenzó a decir para sí mismo "es mejor que duerma, es lo mejor que se puede hacer cuando se está resfriado" Akihito salió de la habitación tratando de no hacer Ruido y de la misma forma cerró la puerta detrás de él, para después dirigirse escaleras abajo.

En la pequeña mesa de la sala, ya se encontraban todos los preparativos listos, tres tazas de té y tres rodajas de pastel de fresa; cuando Akihito llego al primer piso vio que Yui y Nodoka estaban sentadas esperándolo.

"Ui está durmiendo, será mejor dejarla así" decía él para después sentarse enfrente de una taza de té

"ya veo" respondió Yui

Akihito vio lo que tenía enfrente de él, una rodaja de pastel de fresa y un té ambos se veían delicioso, estaba a punto de probar un poco pero, luego en su mente se cruzo una imagen de Ui enferma y sufriendo.

"(no puedo dejarla así)" pensaba él

"sería mejor hacer un Okayu para Ui" decía Akihito tratando de recordar la receta que solía usar cuando se enfermaba

"no sería una mala idea" mencionó Nodoka

Al decir esto Akihito se levanto y dirigiéndose a la cocina preguntó.

"¿me presta un rato su cocina?, sempai"

"claro" dijo Yui poniéndose de pie "¿no deberíamos ayudar?" preguntó Nodoka levantándose de la mesa.

"no es necesario que hagan nada" decía Akihito mientras buscaba una olla en la cocina.

Akihito abrió estante tras estante pero no encontraba lo que buscaba, ni siquiera era capaz de encontrar el arroz, parte importante del plato.

"¿realmente no quieres ayuda?" pregunto Yui

"por favor ayúdame" le pidió a su sempai

"creo que con ustedes dos será más que la ayuda suficiente" decía Nodoka

"gracias de todas maneras, Manabe-sempai" agradeció Akihito.

"espéranos en la sala Nodoka-chan, terminaremos pronto" dijo Yui mientras sacaba unas ollas de un estante

Nodoka no sabía si era una buena idea dejarlos solo pero, por ahora todo lo que sabía de Akihito era información de segunda mano, era mejor verlo con sus propios ojos.

"estaré en la sala" dijo antes de salir de la cocina.

"si hablamos de Okayu, solo necesitamos arroz y algo de agua" decía Yui mientras buscaba el arroz.

"contando la sal sería la forma tradicional, pero no sabe muy bien solo así…" Akihito comenzó a pensar mientras buscaba en la cocina por un ingrediente más para usar.

"sempai no tienes algo de cebolla"

"¿cebolla?" Yui comenzó a buscar por los alrededores esperando encontrar al alargado y verde vegetal

"creo que tenemos un poco" finalmente contestó para luego darle a su Kohai un trozo de cebolla que demostraba haber sido usado con anterioridad.

"esto me servirá, pero…" Akihito seguía pensando "me gustaría agregar algo más" no tendrán también jengibre o Umeboshi"

Akihito aun pensativo desvío su mirada hacia Yui quien lo miraba con mucha curiosidad.

"¿sucede algo?, sempai"

"te vez muy serio, Inuhito-kun" decía Yui aun con curiosidad

"no me había dado cuenta"

"te esfuerzas mucho por Ui" le dijo su sempai con una sonrisa

"solo quiero que su resfriado no empeore" decía Akihito aun buscando los ingredientes que había mencionado antes.

"supongo que eso es parte de su relación…" decía Yui al tiempo que le pasaba un frasco con Umeboshi

"(¿nuestra relación?)" Pensaba Akihito "(supongo que se refiere a que somos buenos amigos)"

"tienes razón" le respondió su kohai sonriéndole, sin saber muy bien que le había dicho Yui.

"primero tenemos que lavar el arroz" indico el Kohai del cabello largo

Yui siguió las instrucciones de su kohai y lavo el arroz un par de veces

"¿ya está?" pregunto ella

"lávalo un par de veces más" le decía su Kohai mientras él cortaba la cebolla en pequeños trozos.

"¿y ahora?" volvió a preguntar ella.

"ya debe estar bien" respondió él

"¿Cómo sabes?"

"el agua ya está clara, ahora debemos dejarlo reposar unos 15 minutos en agua con sal" decía Akihito mientras tomaba una olla después de llenarla con agua coloco el arroz dentro

"no sabía que eras bueno en la cocina" decía Yui con admiración en los ojos.

"no es nada de eso, solo estoy acostumbrado a hacer Okayu"

"¿se enfermaban muy seguido en tu casa?" preguntó con curiosidad.

"no exactamente…." Decía un pensativo Akihito "cuando era un niño, mis padres no solían estar en casa, cuando me enfermaba tan solo podía contar conmigo así que aprendí a hacer Okayu como un intento de tratamiento"

"eso suena triste" dijo Yui con un tono de tristeza en su voz "tener que estar solo cuando estas resfriado…"

"no te preocupes por eso sempai" decía Akihito sin prestarle mucha atención.

Desde la sala Nodoka era capaz de ver al Kohai del cabello largo, pero por la distancia era incapaz de saber de que hablaban él y Yui, hasta ahora solo había visto como Akihito comenzaba los preparativos para el Okayu, se veía confiable, un punto a favor para él, pero algo que la inquietaba era, el momento que el que Yui se mostró triste, aun así ella pensó que no era nada para preocuparse, aun.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los 15 minutos necesarios para reposar el arroz pasaron y continuaron con el siguiente paso.

"ahora tenemos que cocer la mezcla hasta que hierva" decía Akihito mientras colocaba la olla al fuego.

"o casi se me olvidaba" Akihito tomó los trozos de cebolla y los colocó dentro de la olla con arroz

"¿y los Umeboshi?" preguntó Yui

"Ya que son más frágiles que las cebollas, es mejor esperar a que estén a mitad de cocción para meterlas a la olla" respondía Akihito con seriedad en su mirada.

Yui se encontraba feliz por su hermana, si en verdad Akihito y Ui estaban saliendo, como hermana mayor, le daba gusto que fuera con alguien que se preocupara tanto por ella; pero aun así no podía evitar sentirse un poco…. ¿Qué era lo que sentía? Como cualquier hermana ella quería Ui se recuperara y sí el Okayu la sanaría más rápido, entonces ella ayudaría, pero aun así no podía sentirse algo incomoda al ver su kohai cocinar con tanta seriedad para su pequeña hermana.

El Okayu se cuece hasta que hierva de ahí hay que cambiarlo a fuego lento por unos 20 a 25 minutos, con tanto tiempo de sobra decidieron regresar a la sala.

En la sala Nodoka se encontraba esperándolos, su té y pastel se encontraban por la mitad y el de Akihito y Yui se encontraban ya fríos.

"¿Cómo va el Okayu?" preguntó Nodoka.

"faltan cerca de unos 20 minutos" decía Akihito después de ver la hora en su celular.

"¿Por qué no pruebas el pastel?, Yui…" comenzaba Nodoka "debes de haber esperado mucho por el"

"uhmm" Yui asintió, tomó el tenedor, cogió una gran porción de pastel y la comió de un bocado.

"¡Delicioso!" se expreso ella con gran felicidad "¡¿Dónde lo compraste?" decía Yui aun extasiada por el cremoso sabor del pastel.

Akihito tomo un poco de su rodaja y también la probó, y se dio cuenta que las expresiones de su sempai no eran exageradas.

"¿Dónde lo conseguiste?, Manabe-sempai" ahora era él quien preguntaba.

"cerca de la estación del tren, ha abierto una nueva tienda" contesto Nodoka algo divertida, al ver que las reacciones de los dos eran parecidas.

Con su tenedor, Akihito tomó la fresa que se encontraba hasta el tope de su rodaja, adornándola como si fuera una corona, iba comerla de un bocado pero él sintió una mirada; cuando buscó la fuente de esa sensación, se encontró con la mirada de Yui, una mirada que no perdía de vista la fresa en su tenedor.

"¿quieres mi fresa?" preguntó Akihito aun con la fresa en el tenedor.

"y-y-yo ya tengo la mía, para que necesito otra más" a pesar de lo que decía, con la mirada fija en la fresa de su kohai, demostraba lo contrario.

"abre la boca" le pidió Akihito a su sempai.

"¿ah?"

"solo hazlo"

Yui acepto y abrió la boca, en ese momento Akihito le dio de comer la fresa.

Yui trató de decir algo, pero con una fresa en la boca le era difícil hablar.

"primero pasa la comida, sempai" dijo él dándole otra vez su atención al pastel enfrente suyo.

"Yamada-san…" comenzaba Nodoka

"uhmm" asintió Akihito ya que tenia pastel en su boca.

"¿te has acostumbrado al ambiente del club?"

"debo admitir, que primero me sentía extraño ahí, soy el único hombre en el club, pero después de eso es muy divertido…"

"ya veo"

"uno nunca se aburre en el club" Akihito le prestó atención a Yui, quien al parecer tenía un poco de crema en su mejilla, cerca de sus labios.

"ya no eres una niña, sempai" dijo Akihito para después de limpiarle la crema con la servilletas que habían en la mesa.

En respuesta Yui solo le dedico una sonrisa inocente; la sensación de incomodidad que la fastidiaba en un principio, parecía haber desaparecido, se sentía más tranquila, ahora que su Kohai le prestaba más atención.

Por su lado Nodoka observaba la escena con atención, se había dado cuenta del tipo de relación que tenían ellos dos, no era una relación Kohai- sempai, tampoco era una de amigos, para cualquiera que viera esta situación, era bastante obvio; Akihito trataba a Yui como si fuera una hermana menor y eso no era malo… , tal vez.

Para cuando los tres terminaron de comer el Okayu ya estaba listo, Akihito colocó el contenido en un plato especial para el platillo y se lo entrego a Yui.

"no deberías ser Inuhito-kun quien le…." Empezaba a decir Yui.

"¿de qué estás hablando?" contesto él

"pero…"

"Ui se pondrá feliz al ser alimentada por su preciada Onee-chan" dijo Akihito indicándole con señas que subiera al segundo piso.

Yui asintió y subió rápidamente, hasta la habitación de Ui dejando solos a Nodoka y Akihito.

Nodoka había estado observando a Akihito todo el día y además de la extraña forma en la que trata a Yui, no parecía tener nada malo y por fin se pudo relajar cerca de él; Nodoka salió de sus pensamientos por el sonido del celular de Akihito.

Akihito reviso su celular, al parecer había recibido un mensaje, después de leer el mensaje, suspirar y guardar su celular dijo.

"me hubiera gustado ayudar un poco más"

"¿sucedió algo?" preguntó Nodoka

"tengo que ir a casa a ayudar, ¿sempai estará bien sola?"

"no te preocupes, yo pensaba quedarme a ayudar de todas maneras" lo tranquilizo Nodoka

Akihito se acerco a la puerta y antes de irse dijo.

"despídame de sempai, y gracias por el pastel, Manabe-sempai" y con esto salió de la casa.

En la habitación de Ui, ella acaba de despertar y vio entrar a Yui, con lo que ella identifico como Okayu.

"¿lo hiciste para mí?, Onee-chan" decía Ui feliz por el gesto.

"en realidad Inuhito-kun lo hizo" respondía ella sintiendo que no podía llevarse todo el crédito.

"¿Akihito lo hizo?" Ui estaba sorprendida por lo bien que sabia el Okayu y sobre todo por qué sabia diferente al que ella solía hacer.

Ui se veía feliz al comer el Okayu y eso era bueno, se estaba recuperando, pero aun el sentimiento que la fastidiaba hace unos minutos atrás la volvía a asediar, era irritante ella no quería sentirse así.

"estoy feliz por ti" le dijo ella con tanta alegría como pudo

"gracias…" contesto Ui sin saber porque había dicho eso su preciada Onee-chan

…..

**ACA EL FIN DE OTRO CAPITULO, ME HUBIERA GUSTADO PUBLICARLO EN NAVIDAD PERO, BUENO AL MENOS LO PUBLIQUE, ES MAS YO TENIA LA INTENCION DE HACER UN CAPITULO ESPCIAL PARA NAVIDAD, PERO EL TIEMPO ESTUBO EN MI CONTRA Y QUEDE UNOS CAPITULOS ATRAS**


	24. Un principe y Una Nekomata

**OTRO CAPITULO MÁS Y SE ACERCA EL FESTIVAL CULTURAL, DISFRUTEN Y PERDON POR LA DEMORA**

Era la hora del almuerzo en un día de clases, faltando ya poco tiempo para el festival, habían muchas clases que aprovechaban para avanzar sus presentaciones, la clase 1-2 no sería la excepción; teniendo a Akiha como directora y prácticamente como la única coordinadora de la obra, los miembros de esa clase no habían tenido tiempo de disfrutar un almuerzo desde casi una semana, la mayoría estaba cansados y molestos, pero no podía hacer nada; Akiha era la única que había hecho un propuesta interesante y ellos la habían elegido así que ahora tenían que aguantar su mandato de látigo en mano.

Como resultado de la suspensión de Shinonome y Akihito, Akiha hizo unos cambios en su libreto; cambio el arma del príncipe de una katana a un par de espadas pequeñas, según ella esas armas iban mejor con el estilo de pelea de Akihito, también le dio el papel de rival del príncipe a Kotaro; al mayoría de las chicas les encantaba la idea de que Kotaro participara en la obra pero Ui y Azusa estaban preocupadas que se repitiera el incidente de la ultima vez, cosa que Akiha esperaba con muchas ansias.

En este momento se encontraban usando el auditorio para el ensayo de unas escenas; rodeados por sus compañeros en el centro del escenario se encontraban Akihito y Azusa, Akihito además de su uniforme llevaba unas orejas de perro y Azusa unas orejas de gato (cortesía de Sawako-sensei)

"comiencen con la escena" gritaba Akiha sentada en una silla.

Los dos jóvenes con orejas de animales, hicieron una respiración profunda al mismo tiempo abrieron los ojos y comenzaron con la escena ya aprendida.

Azusa miraba de un lado al otro como si esperara no encontrar a nadie y al cerciorarse de eso le dice a Akihito.

"ya no hay nadie Ouji-sama"

Akihito se relajo, estiró su cuerpo y con una expresión relajada le responde.

"sabes que no me gusta que me llamen Ouji-sama. Llámame como siempre Nanako"

"lo siento Kyosuke-sama" se disculpo Azusa interpretando su papel

"te he dicho muchas veces que dejes el "sama""decía Akihito mostrándose cansado.

"perdóneme Kyosuke-sama"

Akihito la miro un poco molesto y la hizo reaccionar

"¡Kyosuke!" re rectifico ella.

"me gustaría que te relajaras si quiera cuando estamos solos, Nanako" dijo Akihito sentándose en el suelo.

"¡pero soy su guardaespaldas personal, tengo que estar alerta en todo momento!" decía ella aparentemente orgullosa

"ahora estamos solo, así que no eres mi guardaespaldas solo mi amiga" dijo esto Akihito al tiempo que con un gesto de su mano le pedía que se sentara a su lado.

"debes tratar de relajarte" dijo Akihito echándose en el suelo usando sus manos como almohada

"pero si llegara a pasarle algo por mi descuido, ¡nunca podría perdonármelo!" gritó ella haciendo que todos en el auditorio pudiera escucharla.

"tengo la suficiente fuerza como para cuidarme" decía el despreocupado.

"pero si te llegara a pasar algo no sabría qué hacer" dijo Azusa ocultándole su rostro a Akihito, para el publico parecía mostrar vergüenza.

"no crees que me das mucha importancia" decía aun mirándola desde el suelo.

"¡no es verdad!" respondió ella llena de energía dejando a Akihito con una expresión de sorprendido que era parte de la escena pero al ver el entusiasmo de su compañera de las coletas, se mostró genuinamente sorprendido.

"si no hubiera sido por ti, yo no estaría aquí ahora" continuo ella con una voz baja y sin mirarlo otra vez.

"¿nuestros soldados ya habrán armado el campamento?" pregunto Akihito siguiendo el libreto.

"ya deben haber terminado, ¿regresamos?"

"no, tal vez sea porque soy un lobo, pero me gusta dormir en la hierba fresca"

"a mí también" dijo Azusa tocando el suelo como si se tratara de hierba.

"¿aun te gusta que te acaricien la cabeza para dormir?"Dijo Akihito con una sonrisa

"eso solo lo me gustaba cuando era una niña" grito pareciendo enojada.

"¿entonces no quieres que lo haga?" jugaba con ella

"ah…uh...ah…" en el libreto se suponía que debía tartamudear así que lo hizo, pero parecía que realmente no podía hablar bien.

"hazlo por favor" respondió al fin en un tono bajo.

"eres linda cuando eres honesta" dijo Akihito con una sonrisa mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

Azusa se sonrojo no porque el libreto lo decía, sino porque esa sonrisa que le dedico le hizo recordar un momento parecido cuando los dos estuvieron en el campamento de entrenamiento.

Ese sonrojo era algo que Akiha no dejaría pasar y mientras miraba a Azusa trataba de disimular su sonrisa.

Algo tenían que reconocer el resto de la clase 1-2, Akihito se había esforzado mucho en su papel y ellos lo podían ver ahora, estaban sorprendidos de ver al chico que no hablaba con nadie ahora tan comunicativo y según algunos cuchicheos de unas chicas encantador.

Ahora los dos se encontraban echados en el suelo uno al lado del otro, mirando al techo como si hubiera un cielo estrellado.

"mañana llegaremos al castillo, ¿no?" pregunto Akihito

"Después de mediodía de camino"

"como se encontrara Orihime, hace ya varios meses que no la veo" dijo Akihito mirando al supuesto cielo

"¡esa humana!" dijo Azusa sentándose rápidamente y de mal humor.

"¿Qué sucede?, Nanako" dijo Akihito sentándose el también.

"¿porque te preocupas tanto por esa humana?" decía Azusa fingiendo demasiado bien los celos de su personaje.

"conozco a Orihime, desde que padre me encontró, ¿Por qué te molesta tanto que hable de ella?"

"nada bueno pasara si te juntas tanto con esa humana"

"esa no es una buena respuesta, ¿sabes?" dijo Akihito

"pero… no creo que los humanos nos acepten totalmente" dijo Azusa mostrando tristeza.

"somos Youkai, pero padre y Orihime nos han dado un hogar al cual volver"

"eso lo sé muy bien… pero. ¡¿Por qué siempre estas pegada a ella como un perro?" grito ella de manera muy convincente.

"¿Cómo un perro? Bueno, mi sangre es de lobo técnicamente somos familia" comenzaba a divagar él

"¡no te estoy preguntando eso!" dijo ella manteniendo su mal humor.

"no tienes que gritarme" decía Akihito tapándose los oídos

"¡respóndeme!" dijo ella con una mirada seria.

"Tal vez… ¿porque somos familia?"Dijo en voz dubitativa

"¿oh?" estaba sorprendida

"Orihime, padre y por supuesto tú, ustedes son mi importante familia…." Akihito lo decía con tanta sinceridad que todos pensaban que lo decía él y no su personaje, sobretodo Azusa que estaba en primera fila para escuchar sus palabras

"¡corte!" gritó Akiha desde su sitio.

Akihito se estiro en su sitio y después de eso se levanto

"¿Qué tal estuve Azusa-san?"

"parece que te metes por completo en el personaje" contestó Azusa relajando su cuerpo.

"aunque me gustaría que acabara esto pronto…" se quejaba él

"aun tienes más escenas que ensayar, ¿no?"

"ahora sigue ensayar la escena con Ui y después viene la escena con Shinonome-san"

"hablando de eso, no vayas a dejarte llevar como en el entrenamiento de kendo" la regañaba ella.

En ese momento algo llamó la atención de Azusa, lo había escuchado muchas veces desde hace ya algún tiempo pero nunca le había dado tanta importancia, tal vez fue porque nadie a su alrededor le dio importancia pero…. ¿Desde cuando Akihito llamaba a Ui por su nombre?

"Aki..." cuando estaba a punto de preguntar Akiha interviene

"aun no te puedes relajar Yamada" le grita Akiha al tiempo que se acercaba a sus dos compañeros de clase

"Al menos dame unos segundos, Oshino" le respondía él de mala gana

"más vale que hagas tu escena con Hirasawa-san también como esta, golpearte me está empezando a aburrir"

"¡ya lo sé!" se quejaba todavía él.

"¡Hirasawa-san!..." gritaba Akiha desde su sitio"… ¡ven para continuar con el ensayo!"

"¡ya voy!" le respondía Ui mientras se acerca al centro del escenario.

Azusa y Akiha regresaban los dos al lugar donde todos los demás se encontraban sentados, durante el pequeño trayecto Akiha comienza a hablar.

"hiciste un buen trabajo, Nakano-san" parecía alagarla

"gracias, pero es mucho más difícil de lo que pensé"

"¿en serio?, muchas escenas parecían muy naturales"

Azusa volteo a mirarla al escuchar su comentario.

"Sobre todo…" seguía Akiha "los momentos de celos" Akiha esta vez no trato de disimular su sonrisa.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" decía Azusa comenzando a enojarse

"no creo que seas tan buena actriz Nakano Azusa-san" seguía sonriendo

"¿Por qué te importa tanto?, Oshino Akiha-san" Azusa trató de mantenerse calmada ante la provocación de Akiha.

"a mí me da igual como termine esta historia, lo único que me interesa es cuanta diversión le pueda sacar a esta situación" el rostro de muñeca de Akiha se había deformado con una sonrisa que incluso para ella era algo extraña.

"¿Qué sucede contigo?" preguntó Azusa algo asustada por la extraña sonrisa de Akiha.

Akiha se dio cuenta de la expresión que tenia y rápidamente la cambió a como era normalmente.

"lo siento…" dijo Akiha sinceramente apenada, algo que era completamente inusual en ella.

"uh" Azusa solo asintió

"para ser sincera, debes esforzarte más… ¿tal vez deba darte una mano?" pensaba en voz alta

"¿darme una mano en qué?" Preguntaba con curiosidad Azusa.

Akiha la miro con una cara irritada y suspiró.

"hay que ver cómo va la otra escena, Nakano-san" decía Akiha alejándose de su compañera de clases, dirigiéndose ambas a sus sitios.

Azusa se sentó en un espacio vacío, entre unos compañeros de clase y veía como Ui y Akihito conversaban amenamente, ella se preguntaba desde cuando ellos eran tan cercanos, no solo se llamaban por sus nombres si no que también hablaban sin ningún tipo de formalidad.

"eso no debería importarme" se dijo así misma y se dispuso a observar la escena.

La escena que representaron los dos, fue la escena que ya habían practica en la casa de Ui, además de esa vez también la practicaron muchas veces más así que ahora la escena que veían ellos era mucho más detallada que la que vio por error Yui, la escena hacía sentir incomodo a más de uno su representación era tan emotiva que sus compañeros de clase dudaban si lo que estaban viendo era una actuación o era real.

"¿Qué crees?" Azusa comenzó a escuchar los cuchicheos de un par de chicas.

"no creo que estén actuando" comento la segunda chica con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"si, si, además no siempre los vez juntos"

"estos últimos días más que siempre"

"Tal vez ya están saliendo"

"eso explicaría por que ahora ya pueden hacer la escena"

La conversación seguía, pero Azusa ya había dejado de prestar atención, la conversación la había irritado es más se encontraba más irritada por el hecho de no saber porque está irritada, pero mirar la escena de sus dos amigos no la hacían sentir mejor, desvío su mirada hacia cualquier cosa que la alejara de esos pensamientos; por casualidad si mirada se encontró con Shinonome Kotaro.

"eres tan obvio" al ver a su compañero Azusa se sentía un poco mejor.

Kotaro miraba con frustración al centro del escenario, ver a Ui hacer una escena de amor con Akihito lo llenaba con un sincero deseo de lastimar al chico del cabello largo, con los brazos cruzados, apretando los mismos tan fuerte como podía con sus manos y mordiendo sus labios hasta el punto de sacar sangre, Kotaro emanaba una aura asesina que Akihito sentía muy claramente.

No era misterio para nadie, bueno tal vez para Akihito y Ui, pero el resto de la clase, sobre todo Azusa y Akiha lo que sentía Kotaro por la chica en el rol de princesa.

"debe ser difícil…" se dijo así misma "ver a la chica que quieres hacer una escena de amor con otra persona"

La escena termino y el único aplauso que se escuchaba era la de Akiha, se veía complacida al ver un escena que realmente la satisficiera, pero los demás se veían sorprendidos por el realismo de lo que habían visto.

"¿Cómo estuvo?" preguntaron los dos protagonistas

"al fin me hicieron sentir algo…" decía Akiha al acercarse a los dos protagonistas "sigan así y será grandioso el día del estreno"

"¿estás preparado para la última escena del día?" le preguntó Akiha con un extraño buen humor.

"creo que sí, pero desde hace un rato siento que alguien quiere matarme"

Akiha desvió su mirada hacia Kotaro y ocultando su sonrisa contestó.

"debe ser tu imaginación"

"¡Shinonome!..." gritaba Akiha "¿¡estás listo!"

Kotaro no dijo nada solo se levanto de su sitio y se dirigió al centro del escenario.

"esfuérzate Akihito" Ui lo animaba

"uhm" el respondió solo asintiendo.

Ui se alejo del centro del escenario y sentó al lado de Azusa, parecía intranquila ella sabia porque.

"¿crees que volverá a suceder?" le preguntaba Ui mientras se sentaba.

"en los últimos ensayos, no pasó nada pero aun así me preocupa…" contestaba Azusa pensativa "¿Qué harás si vuelve a suceder?"

"no lo sé" decía una Ui pensativa

"¿Qué sucedió ese día?" preguntaba Azusa mirando todavía al centro del escenario.

Ui entendía la pregunta de su amiga de las coletas, pero después de hablar de Akihito sobre su pasado, él pidió que no le contara a nadie, ella no sabía si debía contarle a Azusa pero mentir era algo que no quería hacer.

"entiendo" dijo Azusa para sí misma, ella sabía que algo importante había sucedido ese día y que tanto Ui como Akihito le estaban mintiendo.

En el centro del escenario los futuros protagonista y antagonista se encontraban frente a frente, los dos no habían tenido realmente una conversación desde el día de su suspensión, tan solo hablaban cuando tenían que ensayar una escena o practicar parte de la coreografía de las peleas.

Como ya habían acordado las armas de Akihito eran dos shinai, más pequeños que uno regular, Kotaro por su lado sostenía su shinai con las dos manos.

"¡solo haremos la coreografía de la última pelea!" gritó Akiha mirando repetida veces a los dos enfrente de ella.

"no tienes porque mirarme de esa manera" decía Kotaro al parecer con mal humor.

"si, solo será una práctica" lo apoyaba Akihito mientras se estiraba

A la señal de Akiha, Kotaro se lanzó hacia Akihito, usando su shinai para atacar a la cabeza, ataque que él bloqueo usando sus dos shinai pequeños colocándolos en forma de equis.

Usando la fuerza de sus brazos, Akihito levanto sus shinai por encima de su cabeza haciendo que Kotaro, quien apoyaba su shinai en los de Akihito, perdiera su equilibrio y haciendo que se tambaleara unos pasos hacia atrás.

Akihito aprovecho la guardia baja de su oponente y trato de hacer un corte vertical con el shinai de su mano derecha, pero Kotaro se recupero rápido , dobló un poco las rodillas para estar en una menor altura que Akihito y usó su shinai para bloquear el ataque que iba dirigido a su rostro.

Akihito retrocedió dándole tiempo a Kotaro para ponerse de pie, no pasaron ni dos segundos y Kotaro lanzo un segundo ataque; el nuevo ataque estaba dirigido hacia el estomago de Akihito, pero él usó el shinai de su mano izquierda para defenderse, pero sostenía su shinai de una manera incomoda así que a pesar de lograr defenderse el shinai cayó al suelo; Kotaro no iba a esperar una invitación, sin dudarlo iba a aprovechar la oportunidad que Akihito le estaba dando. Kotaro corrió la poca distancia que había entre los dos y con un corte ascendente trato de golpear la cara de su rival, pero usando las dos manos para sostener su pequeño shinai, Akihito logro defenderse del último ataque.

"¡es suficiente!" gritaba Akiha de mal humor.

"¿Qué sucede Oshino?" decía Akihito deteniendo la escena

"¿Cuál es problema?" cuestionaba también Kotaro.

"¿están tratando de hacerme enojar?"Akiha decía de un humor igual que en su anterior grito

"¿eh?" dijeron Akihito y Kotaro al unísono.

"¡esa fue la actuación más patética que he visto hasta ahora!" decía Akiha con toda intención de lastimar a los dos que sujetaban los shinai.

"¡EHHHHHHHHHHH!" gritaron todos los demás miembros de la clase 1-2, porque no coincidían con la opinión de Akiha, para ellos fue una buen escena de acción.

"dame un descanso" se quejaba Kotaro

"solo hicimos las escenas como querías" decía Akihito comenzándose a enojar.

"aun así, no se puede comparar en nada con la primera vez que practicaron" decía Akiha decepcionada.

Kotaro recordó ese momento con un suspiro mientras que Akihito parecía no querer acordarse de aquel día.

Akiha alzo su pequeña muñeca y vio en su reloj la hora, después de quejarse en silencio se paro en el centro del escenario y alzando su voz lo más que pudo dice.

"¡eso es todo por hoy!, ¡no habrá ensayo en la tarde!"

Todos estaban felices de escuchar el fin del ensayo, y que por fin después de unas semanas de prácticas sin descanso tendrían una tarde libre.

"¡pero mañana volveremos a ensayar durante el almuerzo!" terminaba Akiha su anuncio.

Akihito estaba entregando los shinai a unos de los chicos del club de kendo que les ayudaba con el equipo.

"Yamada" escucho una voz que lo llamaba, al voltear se encontró con Shinonome Kotaro rodeado por varias chicas ruidosas que se peleaban por tratar darle una toalla para secar su sudor.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Akihito

"ven conmigo un rato" fue todo lo que le dijo.

Akihito lo acompaño con dudas en su cabeza, la primera vez que practicaron ( si es que se le puede llamar practica a casi matarse) Kotaro había comenzado , así que no sabía si quería volver a repetir el incidente.

Caminaron hasta llegar a la parta trasera del auditorio, Kotaro miraba por todos lados parecía querer asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie cerca, comportamiento que comenzaba a asustar por no decir aterrar al joven del cabello largo.

"quiero enfrentarme una vez más contigo"

"¿Por qué?"

"realmente estas satisfecho con el resultado de la última vez" decía Kotaro algo molesto.

"pero realmente no tengo ningún motivo para enfrentarme a ti" decía tratando de no molestar a su interlocutor.

Kotaro trató de calmarse, hizo una respiración profunda y con una voz y expresión seria le dice.

"tengo que volver a enfrentarte, no puedo perder ante ti"

"¿pero porque yo?" decía Akihito confundido.

"los dos buscamos lo mismo, pero creo que tu estas más cerca…"parecía que Kotaro decía algo más pero lo dijo casi como un murmuro como si la determinación de hace unos momentos hubiera sido una broma.

A estas alturas Akihito aun no sabía qué era lo que buscaba Kotaro de él, pero estaba seguro que hablaba en serio, no tenia deseos de enfrentarse a nadie, pero…. Akihito sentía que rechazar el reto era un insulto hacia Kotaro y si se tomaba la molestia de pedírselo debía ser algo muy importante, tal vez hasta de vida o muerte.

"muy bien…" decía Akihito al parecer algo cansado por toda la situación "¿Qué día?"

"déjame pensarlo, no será una fecha muy lejana" después de decir esto hizo una venia y se alejo sin decir nada más.

En ese momento Akihito se dio cuenta que no sabía realmente nada de Kotaro, sabía que tenían una especie de desacuerdo, aunque él no estaba seguro porque, pero Akihito pensaba que si lo hubiera conocido cuando se encontraba en Nanyou, ellos dos hubieran sido o muy buenos amigos o grandes rivales.

"que fastidio" se quejaba consigo mismo, aun quedaban unos minutos antes del comienzo de clases y pensó en conseguir una lata de café.

Las clases habían terminado y lentamente los estudiantes se alejaban del gran edificio, aun bajo el techo del edificio pero ya siendo capaz de ver el cielo gris y nublado se encontraba Azusa.

"estoy cansada" suspiraba Azusa mientras rogaba que no fuera a llover.

Al igual que el resto Azusa se encontraba cansada, no tenia tantos diálogos como Ui o Akihito pero aun así el papel que Akiha le había dado era importante, un papel que ella había mostrado poder realizar bien, pero aun así no era un papel que le gustaba hacer.

Ella interpretaba a Nanako una nekomata que además de ser un sirviente de Kyosuke también era por así decirlo la rival de la princesa, el tener que ¨fingir¨ estar enamorada de Akihito no sería tan molesto, si no fuera por todas las indirectas que Akiha le lanzaba.

"estoy cansada" volvió a repetir ella con una voz decaída.

"¿Qué estás haciendo Azusa-chan?" le preguntaba le preguntaba una voz familiar llamándola desde atrás.

"ah…" dijo ella saliendo de sus pensamientos.

Al voltear pudo ver a Ui y Akihito con las mochilas en mano.

"ojala que no llueva, no he traído ningún paraguas" decía Akihito mirando el cielo.

"¿ya están por irse? Preguntaba Azusa al ver a sus dos compañeros

"yo aun debo quedarme" dijo Ui mirando la hora en su celular.

"no solo practicar los diálogos sino también tener que ver las canciones para la obra, la tienes difícil Ui" comentaba Akihito

"pero también Akihito tienes que practicar kendo además de los diálogos" decía Ui

Azusa los veía sintiéndose dejada de lado, un sentimiento que no le había sido ajeno las últimas semanas; era habitual para los tres comer el almuerzo junto, pero últimamente sentía que si se iba nadie la iba a extrañar.

"me gustaría tener tiempo para ir al club, hace días que no toco la guitarra" se metía Azusa en la conversación.

"yo también extraño tocar el bajo" decía Akihito algo decaído "pero el festival es dentro de dos semanas, así que no tendremos que aguantarnos por mucho tiempo" parecía recuperar un poco su ánimo.

"ojala llegue pronto" le daba la razón Azusa.

"me tengo que ir, onee-chan y el resto del club me están esperando" se despedía Ui

Después de despedirse de Ui , Akihito y Azusa comenzaron su camino a casa, pero había pasado mucho tiempo desde que los dos habían estado solo, y Azusa se sentía extrañamente incomoda, incomodidad que al parecer Akihito no sentía ya que caminaba tranquilamente a su lado.

"¿te importa si nos desviamos un poco del camino?" sugirió Akihito a una distraída Azusa que al ser sorprendida emitió un pequeño grito.

"¿estás bien?" preguntaba Akihito algo preocupado.

"no es nada" decía Azusa algo nerviosa "que tienes en mente" pregunto ella.

"una forma de librar nuestra frustración" dijo Akihito con una gran sonrisa, dejando a Azusa confundida.

Después de un recorrido muy largo y por calles desconocidas para Azusa, llegaron a un gran edificio que con letras grandes decía GAME CENTER

"un centro de juegos, ¿eh?" decía ella aliviada

"lo siento, ¿esperabas algo diferente?" decía Akihito casi como una disculpa.

"no es eso, solo que hace mucho que no venía a un lugar así"

"entremos" la invitó él

Azusa asintió y lo siguió en silencio; el centro de juegos estaba lleno a estas horas, la mayoría de los presentes eran estudiantes como ellos, algunos grupos de hombres jugaban en las maquinas con juegos de lucha, en un extremo diferente algunas chicas trataban de conseguir un peluche de esas tramposas pero aun así populares maquinas.

La gente en el establecimiento era tanta que Azusa perdió de vista a su compañero bajista, pero el ser de estatura baja no le daba una buena vista, se empezó a sentir preocupada hasta que sin aviso sintió que alguien tomaba su mano, trato de resistirse, pero quien quiera que fuere que la estuviese jalando era por mucho más fuerte que ella.

"no te desaparezca así, Azusa-san" decía un preocupado Akihito.

"lo siento creo que me distraje un poco" decía Azusa apenada.

Siguieron caminando después de eso, pero Azusa se preguntaba porque Akihito aun no dejaba su mano.

"¿me podrías soltar?" dijo ella

"no" respondió rápidamente

"¿eh?" fue todo lo que pudo decir Azusa

"si te soltara, te podrías perder otra vez"

"no me trates como a una niña" se quejaba Azusa sin al parecer tener intención de liberarse del agarre de su compañero

"no quiero que te pierdas" le contesto Akihito con tanta honestidad como era costumbre en él.

"haz lo que quieras" murmuró ella agachando su cabeza.

Estar atrapada en ese mar de gente con solo la mano de Akihito como guía, le dio tiempo a Azusa para pensar. Llevaba varias semanas sintiéndose dejada de lado, pero por ahora se encontraba a solas con él, ¿debería estar feliz?

"(no debería porque)" pensaba ella.

Aunque Azusa había sentido que tanto Ui como Akihito la habían ignorado, ella no sabía si le fastidiaba el hecho de haber sido ignorada por sus amigos o por el hecho de haber sido ignorada por Akihito.

"(¿Qué estoy pensando?)" Movía la cabeza frenéticamente de un lado al otro.

"ya llegamos" le dijo él sacándola del montón de donde venían.

"¿Qué es eso?" decía Azusa con curiosidad al juego que desde su punto de vista parecía ser el centro del establecimiento.

"¿nunca has visto uno de estos?" decía Akihito algo sorprendido mientras caminaba hacia el juego con Azusa detrás.

"si los he visto pero nunca he jugado en uno" decía Azusa mientras examinaba la especie de escenario que se alzaba enfrente de ella.

El juego al cual Akihito la había traído constaba de dos guitarras de plástico, una pequeña batería y un micrófono, sin mencionar una pantalla gigante.

"pensé que así libraríamos el estrés y aunque sé que no es lo mismo que una guitarra real tal vez…" decía Akihito mientras tomaba una guitarra de plástico.

"creo que podría intentarlo" interrumpía Azusa tomando la otra guitarra.

"la música va a comenzar y en la pantalla te dice que botón tocar y en qué momento hacerlo…"

"no puede ser más difícil que tocar una guitarra de verdad" decía confiada Azusa.

"bien, aquí vamos" decía Akihito con emoción mientras oprimía el botón de inicio y deja comenzar la canción.

Al cabo de unos segundos, Azusa se dio cuenta que estaba equivocada, a pesar que el tocar una guitarra de verdad le había dado la velocidad necesaria para presionar los botones en el momento justo, ella no sabía el orden de los botones y casi la mitad de la canción se la pasó mirando los botones lo que le acumulaba errores y pérdida de puntos.

"es más difícil de lo que creí" decía ella tratando de relajar sus dedos.

"mira tú puntaje" le dijo Akihito señalando la pantalla.

Siendo la calificación más baja F, Azusa tan solo alcanzo una E

"¿Cómo te fue a ti?, Akihito-san" pregunto ella esperando un resultado similar al suyo

"no muy bien" dijo él mientras señalaba su lado de la pantalla, con un color rojo una gran A se alzaba.

"¿Cómo es que tu…?" decía ella casi atónita

"solía venir mucho con Tetsuya y Touma, aunque hace tiempo que no vengo"

"¡quiero intentarlo una vez más!" decía Azusa muy animada.

Antes que pudieran elegir otra canción para seguir con el juego, los nombres de los puntajes más altos de la canción se dejaron ver.

En los puntajes de guitarra el nombre TETSU figuraba, en la batería Tou y en el bajo AKI, esos eran los nombres con los puntajes más altos.

"¿Quiénes son esos con puntajes tan elevado?" decía Azusa tan sorprendida como molesta por perder.

"a decir verdad el de nombre Aki soy yo" decía Akihito algo apenado.

"lo siento" se disculpaba ella

"olvídate de eso, mejor sigamos con otra canción" le dijo cambiando de tema.

"uhmm" Azusa asintió

Jugaron durante horas hasta que finalmente el dolor de sus brazos y dedos no les permitieron tocar más, Azusa sentía los brazos pesados pero ya era un buen tiempo desde que no se relajaba así que no se quejó.

Los dos salieron con un cansancio satisfactorio en sus rostros y con el mismo ánimo se dispusieron a regresar a casa, pero a mitad del camino, el cielo nublado cumplió su aviso previo y dejo caer las gotas de lluvia; por suerte para ellos una tienda con un toldo de tela se encontraba cerca y lo usaron como refugio momentáneo.

"¿Qué voy hacer?, mi casa está muy lejos" decía Akihito preocupado.

"la mía no está muy lejos, ¿Por qué no esperas ahí hasta que pase la lluvia?" le sugirió ella.

"¿estás segura?, no quiero causarte molestias"

"no te preocupes por eso" decía Azusa mientras se ponía en marcha, pero fue detenida por Akihito.

"espera…" comenzaba a decir mientras se quitaba el saco de su uniforme y se lo colocaba a Azusa "no sería bueno que te mojaras"

"gracias" le respondió ella con una débil voz y con la mirada baja.

Los dos corrieron hasta bajo la lluvia hasta llegar a la casa de Azusa, al igual que la de Akihito era una casa de dos pisos pero esta parecía ser mucho más amplia.

"disculpen la intromisión" se anunciaba Akihito en la casa para él desconocida.

"mis padres aun no llegan" le decía Azusa que al igual que Akihito estaba completamente empapada.

"deberías tomar un baño" le recomendaba ella al escucharlo estornudar.

"¿Qué hay de ti?" preguntaba Akihito

"yo estoy…" Azusa estornudo antes de terminar su oración "…bien"

"mejor ve tu primero" le decía su compañero del cabello largo

"voy a estar bien, ve tu primero"

"dejémosle a la suerte" dijo Akihito sacando una moneda de su bolsillo.

"¡cara!" grito Azusa

"eso me deja sello" decía Akihito mientras lanzaba la moneda al aire.

Azusa se encontraba en su habitación para quitarse su uniforme mojado, pero mientras se lo quitaba no podía evitar tener que estornudar

"no puedo enfermarme" la obra se estrenaba en dos semanas, y eso no era una opción, no podía faltar a los ensayos y aunque un refriado la disculparía de todo, no se sentía bien desperdiciar el esfuerzo de los demás.

Azusa se dirigió a su baño, no era muy grande, tenía suficiente espacio en el vestidor para cambiarse y una tina decente en la que cabrían dos personas de tamaño normal, en la pequeña cesta estaba las ropas de quien la usaba en estos momentos.

Azusa termino de quitarse la ropa mojada dejando al descubierto su blanca piel y rápidamente cogió una talla para cubrirse.

"¿Por qué no tenemos otro baño en la casa?" se lamentaba ella.

Azusa dio una respiración profunda y con el valor acumulado abrió la puerta corrediza que conectaba a la ducha.

"¡A-Azusa-san!" tartamudeaba un asustado Akihito

"no tengo otra opción" decía Azusa con la cara completamente roja y con los ojos cerrados mientras que con su mano derecha sujetaba la tolla que la cubría."… solo tenemos un baño en mi casa…" trataba de decir aun sonrojada.

"¡no mires!" le grito ella

"¡sí!" contesto Akihito asustado por voz de Azusa al tiempo que se volteaba para darle la espalda a Azusa.

Ella se metió en la tina asegurándose de que Akihito no desviara la mirada en ningún momento; ahora los dos se encontraban espalda con espalda en un silencio sepulcral.

Azusa sentía que debía romper el hielo, después de todo ella había causado el ambiente de incomodidad.

"¿puedo preguntarte algo?" decía ella sonando extrañamente formal.

"no tienes que ser tan formal, somos amigos, ¿no?" le dijo un poco más relajado.

"pero aun me llamas Azusa-san" decía con desdén

"puedes llamarme Akihito y yo te llamare Azusa, ¿Qué tal eso?"

"no quiero" contesto rápidamente.

"¿eh?"

"Ui ya te llama así" dijo en voz muy baja, tan solo ella puedo oírlo.

"¿entonces un apodo?" sugirió él.

"Aki"

"¿eh?"

"te llamare Aki y tu puedes llamarme Azusa" decía extrañamente feliz.

"me parece bien" respondía sin darle mucha importancia

"¿Aki?" lo llamaba ella

"¿Qué sucede?, Azusa" le contesto

"no es nada" Azusa se veía feliz, ella no entendía el porqué pero en estos momentos no le importaba.

"me alegra que ya estés bien, Azusa "dijo Akihito aliviado

"¿a qué te refieres?" preguntaba ella

"desde hace unos días que te veía desanimada, incluso cuando almorzábamos, parecías no querer hablar con nosotros y quise animarte, pero no teníamos tiempo con tantos ensayos"

"G-gracias" dijo Azusa con la cara sonrojada y en un leve tono de voz.

Ahora Akihito se encontraba en la puerta de entrada con su uniforme seco, y Azusa lo acompañaba usando una piyama con motivos de gatos.

"gracias por prestarme un paraguas" decía Akihito al tiempo que abría la puerta principal.

"no te preocupes"

"nos vemos mañana, Azusa"

"nos vemos mañana, Aki" se despedía ella aun feliz de ser llamada por su nombre y por ser la única que lo llamaba de esa manera.

Akihito se alejo con la sombrilla en mano, y después de despedirse una última vez, se perdió en el día lluvioso

**GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE CAPITULO Y OTRA VEZ PERDONEN LA DEMORA, NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR**


	25. capitulo extra : mothers meeting

**COMO EL TITULO DICE ESTE ES UN CAPITULO EXTRA, PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN TIENE RELEVANCIA, SI SE PREGUNTAN DONDE CUANDO OCURRE LA ACCION, LES DIRE QUE AL MISMO TIEMPO QUE EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR**

La tarde aun no había terminado pero la lluvia había oscurecido el panorama dándole una apariencia deprimente, a pesar de ser la hora en que mayormente las amas de casa y los niños suelen estar por todos lados y sumados a estos las voces de los vendedores son los que usualmente componen la melodía de la tarde, pero hoy es diferente, ahora solo se escucha el paso apresurado de algunos que tratan de llegar rápido a sus destinos y por supuesto el tranquilizante y a veces desesperante sonido de las gotas caer.

En medio de ese deprimente panorama una mujer se encontraba, con cabello largo y castaño, con un traje de un color café que combinaba con el paraguas que llevaba, se encontraba con la cabeza baja haciendo que su cerquillo tapara casi por completo sus ojos carmesí.

En su mano izquierda llevaba un sobre, ¿Qué había en sobre? , una noticia importante tanto para ella como su familia, una noticia que debía comunicar tan pronto como sea posible y eso hizo pero la noticia parece haber sido mejor recibida por sus hijos de lo que ella creía.

Cuando ella cerraba los ojos podía recordar las conversaciones que tuvo con sus hijos…

La primera fue con su primogénito, él se encontraba estudiando en el extranjero y la única forma de hablar seria una llamada de larga distancia.

Ella llamó desde la sala de su casa, y sentada en una silla cercana al teléfono contaba los segundos que duraba el timbre hasta que…

"kaa-san, es my extraño que me llames ahora" decía la voz de un chico posiblemente entre los 18 y 20 años

"disculpa por eso" ella sonaba algo decaída

"¿sucedió algo importante, como esta…..?"

"él se encuentra bien, pero a decir verdad tengo al importante que decirte"

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntaba su hijo

"yo…"

"ya veo, eso no me afecta mucho a mí, ¿ya se lo dijiste a…?"

"iba a hacerlo después de ti"

"no te preocupes" su hijo sonaba relajado "mi hermanito es más fuerte de lo que crees"

"hablamos más tarde" se despedía ella

"hasta lego kaa-san"

Después de colgar ella se dirigió a buscar a su segundo hijo, por ser un día domingo él se encontraba en su habitación.

Ella se sentía segura cuando avanzaba a la habitación de su último hijo, pero a mitad del camino sus nervios se incrementaban pensando en cómo reaccionaría él, no era la clase de noticia que se da todos los días, pero era algo que ella tenía que hacer.

Tocó la puerta aun insegura y esperó una respuesta.

"puedes entrar, kaa-san" le respondió su segundo hijo.

Ella se quedó mirándolo por un rato, él se encontraba sentado en su cama con un cuaderno en la mano, tal vez asiendo una tarea o simplemente escribiendo, pero la mirada de ella estaba centrada en la prueba innegable de su parentesco, ella estaba mirando sus ojos color carmesí.

"¿sucede algo?" pregunto él

"a decir verdad….

"¡detengan es paraguas!" la voz de una mujer la saco de sus recuerdos y la enfoco en el paraguas de color amarillo, que por el viento que soplaba iba rodando por la calle como si fuera una rueda.

Sin pensarlo mucho corrió tras del paraguas y llega a alcanzarlo a no más de unos metro de su distancia original.

"¡gracias!" decía la otra mujer que corría hacia su dirección tratando, en un esfuerzo inútil, cubrirse de la lluvia con sus manos.

Cuando se acerco, ella pudo verla mejor, llevaba un vestido de una pieza de un color blanco humo y una chaqueta de color gris; al igual que ella tiene el cabello color café y largo, pero una gran diferencia era que en el suyo tenía dos pequeñas trenzas que le caían enfrente de sus hombros.

Ella le entrego el paraguas, pero ninguno de las dos se dio cuenta del auto que se acercaba deprisa por la pista, para cuando se percataron de sus presencia ya era tarde, las dos terminaron empapadas por el charco de agua que se encontraba a un lado de ellas.

"puedes venir a mi casa para cambiarte la ropa mojada" le ofreció la mujer del vestido blanco.

"no quiero ser una molestia" respondió ella.

"por mi culpa terminaste mojada, déjame ayudarte"

Al final ella cedió y dejo ser guiada a la casa de la extraña que acababa de conocer, ella no parecía ser alguien peligroso pero de todas maneras ella se mantenía alerta.

Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron a una casa de dos pisos, con un pequeño jardín en la entrada, pero ella no pudo ver más detalles en la casa debido lo oscuro que estaba el día.

Después de entrar en la casa la mujer del vestido blanco le indico donde se encontraba el baño, y después de darse una ducha, relajarse en la bañera y de pensar una vez más si era una buena idea aceptar el ofrecimiento de una extraña, salió de la tina y vio que en la cesta de la ropa había una piyama de color blanco, suponiendo que era una muestra de hospitalidad la tomó y se dirigía a la sala aun con una tolla sobre el cuello.

Al entrar a la habitación vio a su benefactora aun con su ropa mojada pero con un cambio de ropa y una toalla en las manos.

"¿Cómo estuvo el baño?" pregunto ella

"fue relajante, lo necesitaba" le respondía

"he dejado una taza con café para que te calientes"

"gracias otra vez por todas las molestias"

"¿no es bueno ayudar a alguien cuando lo necesita?"

"tienes razón"

Después que su benefactora se dirigiera al baño, ella tomó asiento en la mesa el comedor, en ella se encontraba una taza con café y aun lado de esta un recipiente con leche y otro con crema, pero ella los dejo de lado y probó el café solo.

"realmente el café negro es el mejor" decía ella disfrutando del sabor.

Terminó su café y sintiendo curiosidad por el lugar nuevo comenzó a explorar, cerca de ella había un recuadro.

En la foto se podía ver a dos personas, una de ellas era un chico tal vez entre los 12 o 13 años, tenía el cabello corto de un color café oscuro casi llegando a negro, además era corto , tal vez demasiado corto según su opinión; la otra era un chica de unos 16 o 17 años tenía el cabello del mismo color que la dueña de la casa, solo que más corto y su cerquillo era recogido con una diadema amarrilla; por unos segundos pensó que se trataba de la mujer que le ofreció refugio, pero al pie de la foto había una fecha.

"fue tomada hace un año" se dijo así misma

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" una voz la llamaba

"¡nada!" decía sorprendida.

Al voltear vio a su benefactora en una piyama negra, con el cabello suelto y el cerquillo cayéndole sobre la frente.

"son mis hijos" decía la mujer en piyama de negro.

"Así que eres una madre" comenzó a decir "ah aun…"

"es cierto aun no me he presentado…" comenzó a decir la dueña de la casa "Satomi, Tainaka Satomi" le dijo con una sonrisa.

"Yamada Chiaki, es un placer" le respondió ella "como debería llamarte, ¿Tainaka-san, Satomi-san?

"solo llámame Satomi, yo te llamare Chiaki, ¿eso está bien?"

Chiaki asintió y volvió a su sitio original cerca a su taza de café vacía.

"tu ropa se está lavando, espero que no tengas prisa" le decía Satomi al tiempo que se sentaba en una silla enfrente del a de Chiaki.

En ese momento Chiaki recordó, el sobre que llevaba, comenzó a mirar por todos lados en un esfuerzo por buscarlo.

"¿sucede algo?, Chiaki-san" preguntaba Satomi al verla actuar tan extraño.

"el sobre que llevaba, ¿Dónde está?"

"esta sobre esa mesa, está un poco mojado pero todavía puede leerse"

Chiaki se acerco a la mesa tomó el sobre y después de revisar que todos los papeles estuvieran bien, lo volvió a cerrar.

"¿es algo importante?" preguntaba Satomi.

"algo así" Chiaki se sentó de mala gana y después de un suspiró comenzó a decir "a decir verdad son los papeles de divorcio"

"siento escuchar eso"

"no importa"

"¿segura?"

Chiaki dio una risa amarga y apagada "lo gracioso es que pensé que mis hijos estarían más afectados, pero ellos fueron los que intentaron animarme"

"Tal vez solo están fingiendo estar bien" decía Satomi algo preocupada.

"no lo creo, porque fue en ese momento que mi hijo menor me dice que nunca le agradó mi… bueno ahora ex esposo"

"no creo que sea posible que un hijo odie a su padre"

"En realidad él no era su padre"

"¿uh?"

"su padre murió hace 6 años, pensé que ellos necesitarían un padre pero debí pensar en lo que ellos querían antes de casarme al año de quedar viuda" Chiaki se reía con amargura con la mirada pegada en la taza de café.

Satomi se había quedado muda, no sabía que decir en esta clase de situación.

"al final me di cuenta que seguía amando a mi difunto esposo y decidí divorciarme"

Chiaki levantó la mirada y vio a Satomi con una expresión difícil de explicar, haciendo que ella se sintiera culpable.

"perdón, nos conocemos hace poco y te estoy contando todo esto…"

"¿te sientes mejor?" la interrumpió.

"¿eh?, algo" decía Chiaki confundida

"A veces es mejor hablar de este tipo de cosas"

"tienes razón…, eres muy amble conmigo Satomi" en ese momento Chiaki apoyaba su cabeza sobre la mesa con los ojos cerrados.

"¿soy una mala madre?" se cuestionaba ella en voz alta, aparentemente olvidando que no estaba sola

"no sabría cómo responderte, pero todos tenemos problemas con nuestros hijos" le respondía Satomi.

"ser padres es difícil, ¿no?" decía Chiaki suspirando mientras apoyaba su cabeza en sus manos.

"tienes razón" le respondió Satomi con la misma expresión de Chiaki.

"¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?" le pregunta Chiaki al ver que la respuesta de Satomi era sincera y no una simple oración impulsada por la lástima.

"¿eh?"

"disculpa, no quería meterme en tus problemas"

"no te disculpes, hace un rato escuche tus problemas, es justo que escuches un poco de lo mío" decía Satomi algo divertida por las reacciones de su nueva amiga.

"me preocupa mi hija…" comenzaba Satomi "es… poco femenina"

"¿Qué hay con eso?" Chiaki parecía no entender el problema.

"me preocupa que algún día se enamore y el chico la rechace por eso" decía Satomi angustiada.

"no te preocupes…" comenzaba a decir Chiaki con mucha tranquilidad "cuando estaba en la preparatoria, solía meterme en muchas peleas, no era exactamente femenina" se reía con nostalgia "pero a él no le importó, era muy persistente" Chiaki seguía perdida en sus recuerdos y no se daba cuenta que Satomi la observaba con curiosidad.

"debe haber sido un gran chico"

Chiaki avergonzada solo agachaba la cabeza.

"él fue mi primer esposo"

"ya veo"

"creo…, que los chicos que pueden vete como eres realmente, son mucho mejor que otro que solo te siga por ser femenina, así que no te preocupes tanto por tu hija"

"escuchar eso me alivia un poco" dijo Satomi para luego reírse y tratar de ocultarlo con su mano derecha.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"eres muy interesante, Chiaki-san "le decía ella después de reírse.

"¿en serio?" decía Chiaki algo apenada.

El resto de la tarde se la pasaron hablando sobre todo tipo de cosas, claro siendo el tema principal y lo más común que tenían entre ellas sus hijos; para cuando la ropa de Chiaki ya estaba seca las dos ya se habían hecho buenas amigas.

Chiaki estaba a punto de salir por la puerta, cuando Satomi la llamó una vez más

"la próxima vez que vengas trae a tu hijo, sería divertido, ¿no lo crees?"

"claro, quien sabe tal vez mi hijo y tu se lleven bien, ¿sabes a lo que me refiero?" decía Chiaki guiñando un ojo, parecía de un mejor humor que al comienzo de la tarde.

"Quién sabe" le respondía Satomi entre risas.

"hasta la próxima vez, Satomi"

"nos vemos luego, Chiaki"

Chiaki se veía muy animada, incluso tarareaba una canción y al igual que su humor el día había mejorado ya que la lluvia se había detenido y en el cielo limpio se podía ver una enorme luna llena.

**OTRO CAPITULO QUE TERMINA, HE ESTADO PENSANDO EN HACER MÁS CAPITULOS EXTRA, CLARO QUE TODOS SERAN IMPORTANTES, GRACIAS POR LEER Y NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR.**


	26. Capitulo Extra: Memories of you parte 1

**ESTE COMO SU NOMBRE LO DICE ES UN CAP EXTRA, PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN DEPSUES DE ESTE EL CAP QUE SIGUES ES DENUEVO LA HISTORIA**

Fue en un verano que se conocieron, un recuerdo que Mugi no olvidaría aunque no sabía que pensara él; por ser verano sus padres usaron una de las tantas villas en su propiedad para pasar la temporada, pero su madre tenía negocios en el extranjero que atender y no se encontraba, su padre…, bueno el presidente de una compañía no tiene descanso así que a pesar de haber venido con ella estaba tan ocupado que tan solo se veían debes en cuando en la cena.

El salir de la mansión principal era un descanso para ella, ya que sus padres pensaron que era mejor para ella el estudiar en casa, no la dejaban salir al menos que fuera absolutamente necesario y aun así tendría que salir con escolta.

A pesar de ser vacaciones, Mugi se encontraba muy atareada además de las lecciones extra que llevaba, también aprendía de Ikebana, clases de ceremonia de té y por supuesto la razón por la cual había sido llamado prodigio a la edad de 4 años, el piano.

Ya que tenía su libertad limitada en ese entonces con 10 años, Mugi pasaba su tiempo libre en la biblioteca de esa mansión; se solía sentar en una mesa que tenía una enorme ventana a la derecha y desde ella podía ver con facilidad a la pequeña casa fuera del territorio de su familia.

Durante casi todo el verano esa casa había estado vacía, pero hace una semana vio a una familia llegar, eran como muchas familias que venían de vacaciones, los padres y dos hijos; por algún tiempo Mugi sintió envidia del niño que parecía tener su edad, por poder pasar tiempo con sus padres y por no ser hijo único, pero luego la envidia se convirtió en admiración; admiraba el hecho que aquel chico hiciera lo que quería, sin verse limitado por nadie, ya no iba a la biblioteca para leer ahora solo iba para poder ver como ese niño jugaba con su hermano y deseaba poder estar ahí también.

Una tarde, Mugi había ido una vez más a la biblioteca para continuar observando por la ventana, ahora que se había convertido en una rutina para ella.

Ese día en particular el chico parecía estar jugando soccer con su hermano, ella no entendía bien el juego pero le parecía entretenido el extraño baile que hacían los dos con un balón en el pie.

En un momento quien parecía ser el hermano mayor tiró la pelota a demasiada altura, pasándole por la cabeza al niño y pasando por la cerca que dividía las dos propiedades.

Por un momento Mugi siguió la trayectoria del balón hasta que se perdió de vista, cuando regreso su mirada hacia sus vecinos vio que el menor le estaba gritando al mayor, pero este no parecía importarle mucho, finalmente el menor se acercó a la cerca, trepo por ella y salto al otro lado, al tocar el suelo el niño parecía sentir dolor en su pierna derecha, pero después de estar arrodillado sujetándose el tobillo por un rato se levanto y siguió caminando.

En ese momento Mugi pensó que sería una buena idea ir a conocerlo, se levanto de la mesa y se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes que la abriera alguien la abrió por ella.

Una mujer con el cabello rubio, corto y usando un traje de mayordomo.

"ojou-sama, las cámaras de seguridad han detectado un intruso en la mansión, por su seguridad espere aquí por favor" y después de su anuncio cerró la puerta.

Mugi se preocupó en ese momento, no sabía que le podían hacer al pobre chico, cuando solo buscaba su balón; esperó unos minutos y luego abrió la puerta lentamente y por la pequeña abertura que crea la puerta y el marco miraba si había alguien, comprobando que no había nadie salió en busca del chico.

Se escabulló por la mansión, tratando de no ser detectada y llegó a una parte del jardín en la que ella creía que el balón había caído; llamar el jardín de esa manera sería un insulto ya que era 5 veces más grande que el jardín de cualquier casa de tamaño normal.

Finalmente encontró el balón en una parte abierta del jardín, tan solo habían un par de arboles alrededor y un lago artificial a pocos metros, Mugi escuchó unos pasos e instintivamente se escondió tras un árbol cercano.

De detrás de un poco de hierba alta salió el chico que Mugi había estado mirando desde lejos.

"tsk, nii-san ¿Por qué tenía que lanzarlo tan lejos?" se quejaba el chico

Mugi pensó en salir de detrás del árbol, pero el aspecto del chico le daba miedo.

El chico tenía el cabello de color negro y algo corto a excepción de una parte que caía por la zona de sus mejillas, tenía los ojos rojos parecidos al color carmesí o el rubí, llevaba una camiseta en una tonalidad blanca, unos jeans que tenían el área de las rodillas con agujeros y unas zapatillas que se encontraban desgastadas.

El chico miró por todos lados hasta que finalmente encontró al balón blanquinegro cerca del lago.

"¡ahí esta!" gritó el chico y trató de correr hacia su balón, pero la previa lesión en su tobillo le evitaba correr y se tuvo que conformar con caminar.

Mugi aun escondida detrás del árbol, meditaba si era una buena idea el salir o no y en esa indecisión fue que rompió una pequeña rama que había en el suelo.

"¡quien anda ahí!" gritó él volteando rápidamente hacia la dirección en que encontraba Mugi, con una mirada desafiante y un puño en alto.

Aun con miedo Mugi salió de su escondite.

"l-lo siento" dijo ella disculpándose.

"no te disculpes, fue mi culpa, es una mala costumbre mía" el chico se veía nervioso.

El chico la veía con curiosidad y ella lo miraba igual con mucha atención, se quedaron así por mucho tiempo ella no recuerda cuanto.

"ah…" comenzó a decir el chico" yo viene por el balón y ahí está, así que yo me voy…." Estaba a punto de irse cuando ella lo detuvo.

"te duele el tobillo, ¿no?"

"eso no es nada" dijo el chico trató de caminar un poco pero se detiene al sentir algo de dolor.

"ven conmigo"

"creo que no seré bien recibido en esta casa"

"sígueme" le dijo ella

"Tal vez debería tan solo regresar…" parecía dudar él

Mugi no quería que se fuera, no era muy habitual que encontrara gente de su edad con quien hablar y no quería perder esta oportunidad, así que lo tomo de la mano.

"espera un momento" decía el chico sin resistirse realmente, y de la mano fue llevado hacia a dentro de la imponente casa.

Como sabia que el chico no era un invitado en la casa, Mugi tenía que moverlo por la casa evitando las cámaras de seguridad y al personal, finalmente llegaron a la habitación que ella usaba como recamara.

"puedes sentarte en la cama" le indico ella

"vaya esta cama es más grande que la mía, la de mis padres y la de nii-san juntas" decía el chico mientras probaba la cama "y es muy cómoda"

Se habían quedado callados, Mugi no sabía que decir y el chico parecía más interesado en el nuevo ambiente que en ella.

"(lo traje hasta aquí, ¿y ahora qué?)" Pensaba ella "(su nombre…, si debería comenzar por ahí)"

"disculpa" el chico la llamaba

"¡¿sí?" decía Mugi saliendo de sus pensamientos.

"si no te molesta, podrías conseguirme unos vendajes y algo de hielo" pedía el chico

"¿eh?" Mugi no parecía entender

"creo que me torcí el tobillo, tengo que tratarlo"

"ah. Claro, Quédate aquí…" dijo Mugi mientras salía del cuarto.

Mugi comenzó a caminar sin un rumbo fijo, ella realmente no sabía dónde encontrar lo que el chico le había pedido, siguió caminando así por unos segundos más hasta que se chocó con alguien.

"qué bueno que la encuentro, Ojou-sama" decía la chica vestida de mayordomo. "hemos descubierto que el intruso se encuentra en su habitación, ahora solo tengo…"

"no le hagas nada" le pidió ella "él es un invitado" decía con nerviosismo

"el amo, no autorizo ninguna visita"

"por favor no le digas nada a Otou-san" Mugi inclino la cabeza y junto sus dos manos en forma de suplica.

"pero, Ojou-sama…" la chica mayordomo dudaba pero al ver a Mugi tan seria decidió hacerle caso "muy bien, no diré nada al amo, ¿hay algo más que pueda hacer por usted?"

"¿puedes conseguir algo de hielo y un botiquín?"

"a la orden, Ojou-sama" dijo ella retirándose a cumplir su orden.

Mugi tomó su tiempo en volver, cuando regreso a su habitación, el chico se había quedado dormido; colocando el botiquín y el recipiente con hielo aun lado de la cama, Mugi se acerco al durmiente chico, tenía una cara graciosa con la boca entre abierta, dormía plácidamente.

"despierta, despierta" repetía ella tocando las mejillas del chico con su dedo índice, pero no había respuesta.

Al cabo de unos intentos más el chico reacciono, pero no despertó, en su lugar aun dormido abrazó a Mugi quien tenía al frente, al parecer el chico era más fuerte de lo que parecía ya que Mugi no podía liberarse del abrazo y con su cara en el pecho de él trató de despertarlo una vez más.

"¡despierta!, ¡despierta de una vez!" alzó la voz.

El chico aun con Mugi en brazos, se sentó en la cama desconcertado, al parecer no recordando cómo había llegado a ese lugar.

"¿Dónde estoy?"Miró hacia la chica que tenía en brazos "¿Quién eres?"

"¿podrías soltarme?" le pidió Mugi algo apenada.

"lo siento…" el chico la soltó "veraz esta cama es muy cómoda, más que la mía y no pude evitar quedarme dormido" el chico se veía apenado.

"eres gracioso" se rio también ella.

"es cierto, toma" Mugi le entrego el botiquín y dejo cerca el recipiente con hielo.

El chico tomó el hielo, que se encontraba en una bolsa, y lo puso sobre su tobillo.

"¿Qué haces?" preguntó ella

"para tratar mi tobillo es una buena idea colocarle hielo como unos 10 o 15 minutos, luego tengo que vendármelo con un poco de fuerza"

"impresionante, eres como un doctor" dijo ella con admiración.

"no es nada, es algo que aprendí por ahí"

El chico seguía concentrado en el tratamiento de su herida, pero Mugi estaba más concentrada en su mirada.

"¿sucede algo?" preguntó el chico sintiendo que le prestaba demasiada atención.

"tus ojos son muy raros" dijo ella sin reserva

"¿en serio?, kaa-san los tiene igual así que…" iba a continuar pero fue interrumpido.

"además me recuerdan a los de un perro o algo parecido" decía Mugi aun mirándolo con curiosidad.

"¿podrías dejar de mirarme así?" le pidió le chico.

"lo siento" se disculpó ella.

"se me olvidaba…" comenzó a decir él" me llamo Akihito ¿y tú?"

"tsu…" Mugi pensaba en decirle su nombre, pero ella sabía que todos la trataban de manera diferente por ser hija de una familia de prestigio así que… "Mugi, mi nombre es Mugi" le dijo con nerviosismo.

"¿Mugi?" dijo Akihito "suena más a un apodo que a un nombre"

"¿en serio?"

"disculpa no quería burlarme de tu nombre, ni nada"

"no te…" estaba a punto de decir ella cuando un ruido casi como un rugido la interrumpió.

"lo siento, creo que tengo hambre" dijo apenado Akihito.

"entonces déjame ir por algo" se ofreció Mugi

"no te moleste…" comenzó a decir el chico de los ojos de Rubí "taachann" dijo él mientras enseñaba una pequeña bolsa con una panda en ella.

"¿hello panda?" leía Mugi de la bolsa, con curiosidad y sorpresa.

No es que Mugi nunca hubiera comido un dulce, es que ella solo comía los dulces hecho por reposteros, así que algo tan común era nuevo para ella.

El chico comenzó a comer los pequeños trozos de galletas rellenos de chocolate, como si fuera lo más delicioso del mundo, pero se detuvo al ve que alguien lo observaba con mucho detenimiento hasta el punto de hacerlo sentir extraño.

"¿quieres un poco?" le pregunto Akihito.

"¿estás seguro?"

"solo tómalo" le ofrecía un poco.

"pero…" antes que Mugi pudiera terminar de hablar, Akihito tomó uno de los trozos y lo metió en la boca de la chica.

"¡delicioso!, ¡¿Por qué es que es tan delicioso?" decía Mugi mientras probaba el delicioso dulce.

"vaya nunca conocí a alguien que no hubiera probado estos" decía Akihito sorprendido mientras se echaba otro dulce a la boca.

"¿Cómo es que vives en esta enorme mansión?" Preguntaba Akihito mientras se vendaba el tobillo.

"soy…, hija de una de las sirvientas" Mugi ya había mentido una vez por qué no hacerlo otra más.

"ya veo, pero ¿Cuánto dinero tiene esta familia para darle esta clase de habitación a una empleada?" Akihito sonaba genuinamente sorprendido.

"(¿se lo creyó?)" Pensaba ella

"creo que ya debo irme" Akihito se coloco los zapatos y se levanto de la cama.

"¿tan pronto?"

"bueno solo vine por el balón, y ya ha pasado como media hora desde que me fui, nii-san debe estar preocupado"

"es verdad" Mugi sonaba desanimada

"si no te molesta, ¿puedo venir mañana?" preguntaba Akihito.

"¡Por supuesto!" dijo Mugi con mucha alegría "¿sucede algo?" le pregunto ella al ver que Akihito la veía directamente al rostro con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

"Antes de irme quiero darte esto" de uno de sus bolsillo el chico sacó otro paquete de hello panda, pero al hacerlo un papel doblado también cayó.

"¿me los estas dando?" preguntaba ella confundida

"es un pago por haberme ayudado hoy"

"pero no te ayude para recibir algo…."

"solo tómalo" dijo el chico después de un suspiro.

"pero…"Mugi tenía el pequeño paquete en sus manos y tenía intención de devolverlo.

"¡quédatelo!" Akihito cerró la palma en la que Mugi tenía el pequeño sobre "eres difícil de comprender"

"lo siento"

Akihito suspiró, miró por todos lados con una expresión de confusión en su rostro"¿y como se supone que salga de aquí?"

"deja que te guie" le ofreció amablemente ella

"gracias" dijo el chico de los ojos carmesí al dirigirse a la puerta.

En ese momento Mugi vio el papel en el suelo, lo recogió "esto no es…"

"¿Qué te demora?" la interrumpió Akihito apresurándola.

"¡ya voy!" dijo con el papel en la mano.

Mugi acompaño a su nuevo amigo hasta las rejas de hierro que indicaban el final de la propiedad.

"hasta mañana, Mugi-chan" se despidió el niño.

Mugi iba también a despedirse, pero la sorpresa de ser llamada así y el no saber que decir la dejaron muda.

Mugi volvió a su cuarto, recordó el pedazo de papel que había dejado ahí, por unos instantes pensó si era una buena idea ver lo que había en el, pero su curiosidad pudo más y termino abriéndolo

**Your love aozora tobikau Blue Bird ano tori ga miemasu ka?**

**(¿Puedes ver al ave azul, mientras vuela por el cielo azul con tu amor?)**

Después de leer la única oración que había en el papel, Mugi se preguntaba que significaban esas palabras, a simple vista parecían una especie de poema incompleto pero, ¿tenían algún significado oculto?; por unos instantes Mugi contemplo la idea de que ese mensaje era para ella, pero la descarto después darse cuenta que a pesar que ella lo había estado mirando (por no decir espiar) por la ventana por ya una semana, estaba segura que Akihito solo estaba consciente de su existencia desde hace muy poco.

Le dio vueltas por algunas horas, sin resultado aparente. Mugi vio el reloj que se encontraba cerca a su cómoda.

"¡es muy tarde!" se dijo así misma al ver que eran cerca de las 12 am.

"aun no entiendo que esto" suspiraba ella. "Lo único que se me ocurre es…" Mugi tomó una pluma y escribió….

**shiawase wa itsumo mienai Color kanjiteiru Your love**

**(La felicidad es de un color que no se puede ver, pero aun así puedo sentir tu amor)**

Algo satisfecha con lo que acaba de escribir, decidió ponerle fin al día y después de meterse bajos las sabanas, se quedo dormida.

El constante golpeteo de la ventana, hacia que Mugi se despertara lentamente.

"¿Mugi-chan?, ¿estás despierta?, oe, ¿Mugi-chan?"

Ella se tapaba la cabeza con una de las almohadas cercanas, tratando así de dejar de lado la molesta voz que interrumpía su descanso.

"¿hasta cuándo vas a dormir?" entre sueños escuchaba el movimiento de las bisagras de la ventana.

"¡oe, despierta!" el chico la movía de un lado a otro, pero al parecer Mugi no tenía intención alguna de despertar.

"debes tener un my buen sueño para no querer despertar" le hablaba el chico, pero ella estaba empecinada a quedarse en el mundo de los sueños.

"Tal vez debería usar el truco que kaa-san usa para despertar a Tou-san" se dijo el chico así mismo.

La voz le sonaba muy familiar, y sonaba algo preocupada, tal vez debería abrir los ojos de una buena vez.

Una suave y cálida sensación recorrió sus labios al mismo tiempo que sentía una respiración muy cerca de ella, finalmente la sensación cálida y la respiración se alejaron de ella como si solo hubiera sido un sueño; cuando Mugi se levanto de su cama vio a Akihito sentado en el suelo de su cuarto mirándola atentamente con sus ojos carmesí.

"¡buenos días!, Mugi-chan"

"¿c-c-como es que llegaste aquí?" preguntaba ella mientras se cubría el camisón con las sabanas de la cama.

"llegue hace unos minutos, y me encontré con esa extraña nee-san vestida de hombre…." Akihito se acercaba a Mugi. "me dijo en que habitación te encontrabas, pero no entendí las indicaciones, así que trepe el árbol cerca a tu ventana y aquí estoy…"para cuando Akihito se encontraba a unos centímetros de la cama, Mugi se había tapado completamente con las sabanas dejando visible solo un bulto.

"¿piensas dormir otra vez?" decía Akihito mientras trataba de quitar las sabanas que cubrían a Mugi.

"¡detente!" le pedía Mugi mientras se aferraba a sus sabanas.

"¿Por qué?"

"s-s-solo estoy usando mi piyama" decía tímidamente aun bajo sus cobijas.

"¿y eso qué?" decía Akihito aun jalando las sabanas con insistencia.

Finalmente Akihito gano el forcejeo y logro quitar las sabanas dejando a Mugi a plena vista, ella usaba un camisón azul claro, adornado por listones de un color azul más oscuro, y por ser verano el modelo no tenia mangas y su extensión era corta

"….linda…" murmuro Akihito con una expresión perdida, con la boca algo abierta y un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, contemplaba a su nueva amiga

"¡SOLO SAL DE AQUI!" grito Mugi avergonzada y con todas sus fuerzas.

Akihito volvió en si por el volumen de la voz y le susto que este le causo, le dio la espalda a Mugi y con un tono de confusión y fastidio, murmuró para él

"no entiendo a las niñas"

"espera afuera mientras me cambio" dijo Mugi cerrando la puerta

Finalmente Mugi salió de su cuarto usando un vestido blanco con detalles celeste, pero Akihito no se encontraba en el pasillo, caminó por los pasillos de la gran casa llamándolo constantemente pero no recibía respuesta.

"¿Tal vez se enojo conmigo, por botarlo de esa manera?" decía Mugi preocupada.

El sonido de un objeto golpeando la pared se oía a lo lejos.

"ahora tengo más motivos para buscarlo" dijo ella decidida.

El sonido persistía.

"¿y ese sonido?" se dijo Mugi al percatarse de aquel inusual sonido

Mugi siguió el sonido hasta su fuente, una parte del jardín que se encontraba cerca a la mansión, y el sonido no era otro que el que Akihito producía al impactar su balón con los muros de la pequeña mansión.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" le pregunto Mugi sorprendida

"oh, Mugi-chan…" decía Akihito mientras recibía el balón con el pie para otra vez devolverlo "….estaba aburrido de esperarte, solo mato el aburrimiento"

Mugi se quedo mirando por un rato a Akihito patear el balón una y otra vez contra el muro, lentamente el balón gano velocidad, en ese momento ella se acordó del papel que había recogido ayer.

"….Akihito-kun…" dijo ella con timidez.

"¿Qué sucede?" respondía Akihito sin quitarle de vista al balón.

"¿esto es tuyo?" dijo Mugi mostrándole el papel, que a pesar de estar doblado él pudo reconocer bien

"¿Cómo es que…" pero Akihito no pudo terminar su frase, ya que al distraerse, no se dio cuenta que el balón ya había regresado, golpeándolo directamente en la cara.

"ahhh…." Decía Akihito conteniendo el dolor y las lagrimas.

"¿te encuentras bien?" preguntaba Mugi al tiempo que se acercaba a al pobre chico.

Akihito no contesto, en vez de eso tomó el papel de la mano de Mugi y se puso de pie.

"¿Qué hacías con esto?" preguntaba Akihito molesto.

"….lo dejaste…. Ayer en mi cuarto…." Respondió ella con timidez al ser observada con los intimidantes ojos del chico

"¿leíste lo que decía?" preguntó Akihito con un tono de voz más calmado al ver que la niña enfrente de él le temía.

"lo leí, pero no entendí muy bien"

Akihito miro por todos lados, como si tratara de asegurarse que no hubiera nadie cerca.

"¿puedes guardar un secreto?"

Mugi solo asintió y se acerco a él para escuchar mejor lo que tenía que decir, Akihito suspiro y se preparo a contar.

"hace unos meses fue mi cumpleaños…"

"oh, felicidades por tu cumpleaños"

"déjame terminar" dijo Akihito ante la interrupción de la niña.

"el punto es que mi padre me regalo un bajo y un amigo mío que tiene una guitarra, me dijo que aprendiéramos a tocar y que creara una canción, pensé varias semanas en una letra, pero solo se me ocurrió esa línea en la hoja…"

Akihito abrió la hoja y vio que había una línea más en el papel.

"¿y esto?"

"no sabía lo que era, así que solo escribí lo que creí que podría encajar con esas palabras

"… es bueno, nunca se me hubiera ocurrido por mi cuenta… gracias" le dijo Akihito lleno de emoción, después de leer la nueva parte de la letra.

"no fue nada…" dijo ella apenada

"¡por favor ayúdame con esto!" le pidió, no, por estar de rodillas y con la cabeza baja esto era una súplica.

"pero…" ella dudaba

"no fue mucho lo que escribiste, pero estoy seguro que con tu ayuda, la letra que resulte será grandiosa" Akihito parecía más emocionado que antes.

"…." Mugi seguía dudando.

"¡por favor, si me ayudas hare cualquier cosa que quieras!"

"¿cualquier cosa?"

"si cualquier cosa, mientras pueda hacerlo cumpliré mi promesa"

"…. Entonces…" comenzaba a decir ella"… podrías mostrarme las tiendas cercanas"

"podría hacerlo, pero ¿estás segura que solo quieres eso?" preguntaba confundido Akihito por la simpleza de petición.

"no suelo salir mucho…" dijo Mugi al ver la duda en su nuevo amigo.

"¡muy bien!..." grito emocionado "tú me ayudas y yo te prometo mostrarte todos los lugares que conozco hasta que estés satisfecha "Akihito extendió su mano para cerrar el trato.

"¡gracias!" dijo Mugi increíblemente feliz ignorando la acción de Akihito.

Y el verano continua…

**GRACIAS POR LEER Y NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR, Y A PESAR DE QUE SE LLAMA PARTE UNO LA SEGUNDA PARTE NO VA A SER TAN INMEDIATA, BUENO NOS VEMOS EN EL PORXIMO CAP.**


	27. Las dudas nos agobian a todos

**AQUÍ EL NUEVO CAP, LAMENTENTO LA DEMORA Y ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO, DISFRUTEN…**

Faltaban menos de una semana para el festival cultural, la mayoría de las clases hacían revisiones de último minuto, pero en un salón específico cuatro estudiantes no tenían nada que hacer; en el salón de música ligera las cuatro miembros originales se encontraban, la participación de ellas en el festival de este año iba a ser diferente, iban a proporcionar música para la obra que Akiha tan exhaustivamente había preparado pero ahora que todo estaba listo no tenían nada que hacer y cayeron en su acostumbrada rutina de no hacer nada.

Mio se encontraba sentada con su atención en un cuaderno enfrente de ella, Ritsu tenía la cabeza pegada en la mesa dormitando con un expresión aburrida, Mugi por su lado parecía disfrutar el nuevo juego de té que había traído, pero a diferencia de ellas tres Yui se encontraba diferente de lo usual, en vez de devorar el pastel enfrente de ella, simplemente lo tocaba de tanto en tanto con el pequeño tenedor en su mano; se encontraba pensativa dejando salir un suspiro debes en cuando, había estado así desde hace unos pocos días atrás, el porqué de esa actitud se remontaba a unos días atrás, cuando ella sin quererlo encontró a su pequeña hermana con su kohai en una situación que no esperaba, se encontraba preocupada eso lo sabía, pero no estaba segura de porque se sentía así, por eso ella tomo como la fuente de su preocupación una pregunta que cualquier hermana o hermano mayor se haría en esa situación _¿acaso será bueno para ella?._

Con esa pregunta en la cabeza y sintiendo que era incapaz de dar una respuesta por su cuenta decidió consultar con sus compañeras.

"… ¿Ricchan?..."

"¿uh?... ¿Qué sucede Yui?..." dijo Ritsu levantando la cara de la mesa aun somnolienta.

"tengo una duda y creo que tal vez podrías ayudarme" dijo Yui en un extraño tono formal.

"¿te encuentras bien Yui?" decía Mio ante la forma extraña en la que actuaba la guitarrista.

"últimamente has estado actuando fuera de lo normal" agrego Mugi.

"Ui tiene novio" dijo Yui de forma cansada.

"ya veo" respondió Mio pensativa.

"pero no me sorprende" dijo Mugi mientras llevaba una taza vacía para servirse algo de té.

"¿eh?" Yui parecía confundida "¿acaso es Ui tan popular?" decía con incredulidad.

"A partir de este año hay cerca de 5 hombres por clase en todos los salones…" comenzaba a decir Mugi"…a excepción de las clases del tercer año…"

"y aun siendo pocos…." Interrumpía Ritsu"… tienen algo así como una lista de chicas" explicaba ella con cierta indiferencia" como esperábamos Mio-chan esta en el primer puesto" decía Ritsu con cierto orgullo.

"¿eso que tiene que ver?" la regañaba Mio "yo escuche a unos chicos por el pasillo diciendo que Ui era muy linda o algo así" cambiaba de tema tratando de recordar.

"¿Quién es el que sale con Ui-chan?" preguntaba Mugi llena de curiosidad

"…"Yui se quedo en silencio

"vamos, dinos Yui" decía Ritsu con una voz juguetona, por su lado Mio había vuelto su atención al cuaderno de antes, pero no podía negar que sentía curiosidad.

"…Inuhito-kun…." Dijo ella de una sola vez.

La habitación se había quedado en silencio, tanto Ritsu como Mio tenían los ojos clavados en Yui hasta que…

*crack* se escucho el ruido de una taza rompiéndose, todas voltearon a ver la fuente del ruido.

"lo siento, creo que se me resbalo…" se disculpaba Mugi mientras recogía los pedazos de la taza que por suerte se encontraba vacía.

"no me extraña" dijo Ritsu para romper el extraño silencio que se había formado a partir de la taza rota.

"si…" le daba la razón Mio "últimamente los dos pasan mucho time juntos"

"además que se llaman solo por sus nombres" agrego Ritsu.

"¿en serio?, yo no me había dado cuenta" admitía con preocupación Yui.

"recuerda…, unos días después de su suspensión, Akihito-kun y Ui-chan se empezaron a llevar muy bien" decía Ritsu recordando el pasado.

"pero…, yo no veo un problema en que los dos salgan" afirmaba Mio "nosotras lo conocemos bien, no es de los chicos que vallan a lastimarla…"

"en eso tienes razón…" Yui parecía estar desacuerdo.

"no sean tan ingenuas" decía Ritsu.

"¿huh?" Yui y Mio voltearon hacia la chica de la diadema con atención.

"…no me malinterpreten, no digo que algo malo vaya a suceder…, pero los chicos son diferentes con su novia que con sus amigos, no lo crees también Mugi?" dijo Ritsu esperando que Mugi continuara con la idea pero…

Mugi seguía recogiendo los pedazos de la taza en silencio sin prestar atención alguna a las que todavía estaban a en la habitación.

"….pero me preocupa Azusa-chan…" Ritsu cambiaba de tema

"¿Azu-nyan?, ¿Por qué?" preguntaba Yui confundida.

"a mí también" Mio concordaba con la baterista

"¿eh?, ¿Por qué?" Yui seguía confundida.

"¿no te has dado cuenta?" le decía Mio.

Yui movió su cabeza de un lado al otro con una expresión de duda, expresión la cual había sido muy usada en la conversación hasta ahora.

"no estamos del todo seguras, pero creemos que Azusa-chan siente algo por Akihito-kun" decía Ritsu.

"¿en serio? "Preguntaba Yui.

"Tal vez solo estamos suponiendo…" comenzaba a decir Mio" pero debes en cuando la vemos sonrojándose cuando habla con él"

"ellos dos también se han vuelto más cercanos, ya sabes ahora Akihito-kun la llama por su nombre y ella le dice Aki…"

Yui estaba más confundida ahora de lo que estaba cundo comenzó la conversación, no solo se había dado cuenta de lo distraída que era sobre la vida de su hermana menor, sino que desconocía las cosas que pasaban en el club.

Su preocupación comenzó a crecer al pensar que algo tan común en la ficción como los triángulos amorosos pudiera suceder enfrente de ella con personas tan cercanas.

"…tenemos que verlo nosotras mismas…" dijo Mugi rompiendo su silencio.

"¿eh?" dijeron las tres restantes al mismo tiempo.

"…solo estamos dando puras teorías…, si queremos saber la verdad, tenemos que verla con muestro propios ojos…"

Eran palaras ciertas las que decía Mugi, pero ellas no podían evitar pensar que algo andaba mal; Mugi sonreía y se vía una llama de decisión en su mirada pero no podían evitar sentir un gran escalofrió que les recorría la espalda junto con un extraño y creciente miedo ante su compañera.

"… ¡sí!..." respondieron todas con algo de nerviosismo en sus voces

Una vez que se decidieron, una más que las demás, decidieron buscarlos para ver como se comportaban cuando ellas no estaban presentes; tuvieron suerte ya que al parecer acababan de terminar el ensayo de la obra que presentarían dentro de poco y los tres de primer año se alejaban del gimnasio lentamente.

Akihito iba al medio con Ui a su derecha y Azusa a su izquierda, parecían tener una amena conversación entre los tres y ellas podían ver como Akihito parecía darle igual importancia a sus dos acompañantes.

"parece tratarlas igual…" decía Mio que con el resto de las chicas estaban escondidas a una distancia prudencial.

"¿Tal vez nos equivocamos?" preguntaba Yui con cierta esperanza en su tono de voz.

"¡no!, miren bien" interrumpió Ritsu señalando a los tres enfrente de ellas.

Cuando los tres chicos ya estaban saliendo de los límites de la escuela, pudieron notar algo que quizás el mismo Akihito pasaba por alto, vieron como lentamente la conversación, que era originalmente Akihito doblando constantemente el cuello para prestarle atención a ambas, ahora se enfocaba más en Ui y se además lo que ellas podían ver como un intento de Azusa para volver a llamar la atención de Akihito, cosa que funcionaba por unos instantes cortos.

"se centra mucho en Ui-chan…" Decía Mugi manteniendo una sonrisa, sonrisa que les comenzaba a dar miedo al resto de las chicas junto con el deseo de alejarse un poco de Mugi.

Los siguieron por un rato hasta que llegaron a un lugar en el cual los caminos se dividían: Azusa se despedía de los otros dos y se iba por el camino de la derecha mientras que Akihito y Ui fueron por la derecha.

En ese momento Yui veía a su kohai y no pida evitar sus ojos llorosos cuando ella se veía tan feliz ignorante de la información que ahora ella disponía.

"…Azu-nyan…" dijo ella en un tono triste.

Dejaron de lado a la ignorante Azusa, los miembros originales del club siguieron, a por así decirlo a la pareja, unos cuantos metros más sin notar realmente un cambio significativo en la forma de actuar de Akihito o la de Ui.

"qué raro, uno esperaría que actuara diferente con su novia ahora que no hay nadie cerca…" dijo Ritsu en voz alta para todas.

"¿la novia de quien?..., ¿Ritsu sempai?" preguntaba Azusa que aparecía detrás de ellas.

Las cuatro se estremecieron por la aparición de la kohai de las coletas, y ella no podía evitar mirar a sus sempai con una cabeza llena de curiosidad y dudas.

"¿Qué hacen todas aquí?..." comenzaba a decir Azusa con un buen humor. "Sabía que si pasábamos mucho tiempo ensayando para la obra, terminarían haciendo nada…"suspiraba ella.

"nosotras… solo damos…. Un paseo" trato de explicar una nerviosa Mio.

"¡más importante!..." se metía Ritsu en la conversación "¿Qué haces tú aquí?" trataba de desviar la conversación.

"le preste mis notas de historia a Aki…" comenzaba a decir Azusa" ¡aun no me han respondido!" decía ella alga enojada.

"shhh…" la callaba Ritsu tapándole la boca con una mano libre, al callarla luego todas miraron hacia los dos de primer año esperando que no se hubieran dado cuenta de su presencia, tuvieron suerte ya que no se voltearon.

"¿Qué está pasando?, ¿Yui-sempai?" le dijo Azusa mirando la con duda.

Todas se habían quedado calladas, ¿realmente podrían contarle Azusa lo que hacían?, tenían miedo a una reacción de su kohai pero…

Ahora siendo 5 continuaron con el seguimiento pasando por las casas hasta llegar un distrito comercial, durante el trayecto Yui le explicaba la situación a su kohai de las coletas; durante toda la conversación que fue unilateral, Azusa permaneció inmutable solo miraba directamente a Yui y pestañaba, hasta que finalmente las 5 siguieron a los otros dos hasta una cafetería y buscando asientos lo suficientemente lejos de ellos se sentaron.

"creo que te equivocas Yui-sempai" dijo al final Azusa.

"pobre…" comenzó a decir Ritsu"…esta en negación" dijo poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de su kohai.

"¡hey!" Azusa se veía algo molesta.

Mugi comenzó a buscar algo en su mochila, y después de pocos segundos saco un pañuelo y se lo dio a Azusa.

"¡HEY!" ahora estaba verdaderamente molesta, Azusa respiro profundo y después de tranquilizarse comenzó a decir "mírenlos, Aki y Ui actúan exactamente igual que siempre, deben estar imaginando cosas"

"¿Qué me dices de la confesión que escuche?" preguntaba Yui.

"sobre eso…" Azusa no podía decir nada, lo que le había contado Yui, sonaba bastante serio y no era algo que digas y luego te retractes, se sentía herida y el no saber porque le molestaba, quería decir algo para convertir esa relación en una mentira , pero todo apuntaba en su contra.

"¿Qué confesión Hirasawa-sempai?" una voz familiar vino detrás de ellas.

Llamándolas se encontraba Akiha con pequeño cuerpo y su inusual color de cabello, las miraba con cierta curiosidad.

Akiha las miro por un rato y luego desvió su mirada hacia Akihito y Ui, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, se sentó al lado de Azusa y dijo.

"es extraño verlas a todas ustedes reunidas para espiar a esos dos"

"n-no-nosotras no…" trataba de decir Mio.

"¿acaso sucedió algo interesante?" la sonrisa de Akiha se hizo más grande.

En ese momento Yui se dio cuenta que además de ellas, Akiha había sido de una de las personas que pasaban más tiempo con Akihito y, tal vez ella podría decir algo que no supieran.

"….Akiha-chan…" comenzaba a decir Yui con una expresión y voz seria; primero Akiha se estremeció con cierto desprecio hacia esa forma de llamarla, pero al ver la seriedad de su sempai decidió pasarlo por alto.

"cuéntame si crees que pueda ser de utilidad" le respondió ella con la misma seriedad.

Por segunda vez ese día Yui contó todo lo que tenía en su cabeza respecto a ese problema, Akiha pudo notar que la preocupación de su sempai era verdadera, pero al mismo tiempo ella tenía que contener las ganas de reír que le provocaba esta situación.

"(es bastante obvio que todas las presentes están celosas)" pensaba ella "(lo divertido será descubrir en qué nivel están cada una de ellas)" sonreía ella.

"yo no le veo nada malo a que esos dos salgan" decía ella en un tono casual.

"pero ellos no…" trató de decir Azusa.

"¡¿oh?..." exclamo Akiha de una manera exagerada "… ¿tienes algún problema con eso?, Nakano-san…" dijo con una picara sonrisa.

"N-no…. Yo… eso no es… yo" Azusa tartamudeaba, era incapaz de formar una oración completa, con la mirada baja sin tener intención de subirla.

"(4 de 5)" pensaba Akiha con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

"¿Tainaka-sempai, Akiyama-sempai?, ¿Qué hay de ustedes?"

Ninguna de las dos respondió, Mio solo desvió la mirada y Ritsu se rio con nerviosismo.

"(ambas 1de 5)" esta vez con un rostro inmutable.

"¿qué dices Hirasawa-sempai?, todo esto comenzó por tus dudas"

"yo solo estoy preocupada por Ui" dijo Yui con una seguridad que hasta ahora ninguna le había mostrado dejando a Akiha impresionada.

"¿estás totalmente segura que tu preocupación, es tan solo la preocupación que siente una hermana mayor hacia su pequeña hermana?"

"…"

"(se quedo callada, 2 de 5)" pensaba Akiha "(ahora solo falta…)"

"Kotobu…" Akiha dirigió su mirada hacia Mugi pero, ella agacho su cabeza ante la sempai de los cabellos dorados

"(tengo miedo, siento que si levanto mi cabeza…, la perderé…., una bestia o tal vez un demonio, Yamada-san… siento pena por ti… 7 de 5…)" pensaba Akiha extrañamente atemorizada y con un escalofrío recorriendo su pequeño cuerpo.

El silencio sepulcral que se había formada cuando Akiha se cayó, fue interrumpido por un timbre de celular que para ellas era desconocido. Akiha busco en su bolsillo y saco un celular amarillo, vio la palabra zorro escrita en kanji en la pequeña pantalla, y de mala gana contesto.

"…soy yo…"

"¿el lugar de siempre?"

"…muy bien…" colgó con cierta indiferencia.

"¿estás bien Akiha-chan?" le pregunto Yui

"nada de lo que debas preocuparte…" dijo al tiempo que se ponía de pie, y antes que se fuera miro a Yui "no te preocupes tanto Hirasawa-sempai" luego miro a Mugi "tu tampoco Mug.. Uhm... Kotobuki-sempai" al terminar esta frase salió por la segunda puerta de aquel establecimiento.

Casi al mismo tiempo que Akiha se había ido los otros dos también se levantaban de su mesa.

"¡se mueven!" anuncio Ritsu.

Los siguieron hasta llegar a una curiosa tienda de animales de peluche, en el cual al parecer podías armar uno propio como los trajes o motivo que uno deseara.

Los vieron entrar en la tienda pero las 5 se detuvieron en la entrada.

"¿no creen que lo que hacemos está mal?" dijo Mio.

"yo también me siento un poco mal" admitió Ritsu "los dos se ven felices juntos…, no tenemos que preocuparnos por nada" continuo diciendo ella.

"tienes razón" murmuro Yui

"…." Mientras que Azusa y Mugi se quedaron calladas desviando sus miradas para que no coincidieran con la de sus compañeras.

"uhmm… ¿Onee-chan?" se escuchaba cerca la voz de Ui.

Todas voltearon y vieron a Ui salir con Akihito, este último tenía un animal de peluche bajo su brazo, el animal era un perro de tamaño mediano con el pelaje blanco, ojos rojos y un hueso en su boca.

"¿Qué están haciendo aquí?, sempai" preguntaba Akihito confundido.

Yui se acerco a los dos y puso su mano derecha sobre el hombro de Akihito y su izquierda sobre el de Ui.

Las palabras de Akiha seguían rondado en su cabeza, seguía confundida pero pasara lo que pasara Ui era su hermana y si ella era feliz ella también lo era.

"los estaré apoyando" dijo casi como un murmuro.

"¿de qué estás hablando sempai?" Akihito estaba más confundido ahora "oh… es cierto…" comenzaba a decir él "que opinan de este amigo" dijo refiriendo se al peluche.

"¿eh?" antes que Yui pudiera decir algo Akihito continuo.

"el cumpleaños de Kaa-san será dentro de un par de días así que le pedí ayuda a Ui con lo del regalo"

"no creen que es lindo" dijo Ui mientras acariciaba la cabeza del afelpado animal.

"así que ustedes no…" trataba de decir Ritsu.

"pensándolo mejor, debí pedirle ayuda a todas…" decía Akihito de buen humor.

Akihito no terminaba de hablar cuando las 5 dieron media vuelta y se alejaron lentamente; Mio estaba cansada, Ritsu algo enojada por que según ella había perdido el tiempo, Azusa algo aliviada, Yui seguía pensativa con las palabras de Akiha, pero pensó que no era necesario molestarse con eso, por su lado Mugi era la única de buen humor ya que tarareaba una canción mientras caminaba de una manera armoniosa.

"¿eh?..." dijo Akihito mirando a Ui "¿dije algo malo?"

….

**SE ACABO OTRO CAP Y LAMENTO QUE HAYA SIDO TAN CORTO, NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR.**


	28. Capitulo extra: The fox meeting

**ESTE ES OTRO CAPITULO EXTRA, SERA RELEVANTE DEPENDIENDO DE LA SITUACION, PERO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE**

Akiha había estado muy ocupada las últimas semanas, prácticamente sola había tenido que planear un obra, dirigirla y prácticamente todo lo que tuviera con la producción, claro que tenia a otras personas que la ayudaban pero aun así el gran desinterés de la mayoría de su clase la irritaba y le dejo en claro que tendría que hacerlo sola; pero aun así había cuatro personas en su elenco de actores. Los cuales parecían tomarse enserio su obra y lo demostraban en cada ensayo, a pesar que ella se quejara mucho de ellos, los respetaba por su seriedad.

Ella entro en el restaurante, uno el cual había visitado mucho últimamente, por sus ojos verdes, la mezcla de castaño y rubio en su cabello, su pequeño tamaño y el hecho que su uniforme le quedaba algo grande, la imagen de ella entrando a cualquier lugar era muy notable, ignoró a la camarera y se dirigió a la mesa que ellos dos habían usado para todas sus reuniones.

A pesar de que estaban algo lejos, Akiha lo reconoció rápidamente; sentado cerca a la ventana y mirando por esta, con su gakuran negro y su usual despeinado y rojizo cabello, Tetsuya se encontraba.

"¡oh!, Oshino-san, te estaba esperando" la saludaba casualmente.

"siento la demora" le contesto ella con una sonrisa que solo era un disfraz para su sarcasmo.

Ellos dos se habían conocido durante la suspensión de Akihito, pero su relación no era nada complicada tan solo era intercambio de información.

El quería saber que hacia Akihito en la escuela que no asistía y por su lado ella tan solo quería saber la verdad sobre tan curioso personaje que había terminado en la misma clase de ella. Claro que Tetsuya no iba a poner la seguridad de su amigo en juego así que solo le dio información básica y sin importancia de su época en Nanyou, claro que Akiha hacia lo mismo solo le deba detalles mundanos, y por supuesto que omitió grandes detalles de la pelea entre Kotaro y Akihito.

Antes que la camarera le diera el menú a Akiha, ella le pido un parfait de fresa, como siempre lo hacía al venir y cuando ella se retiro…

"¿a que se debe que solicites mi presencia, Kita-san?" lo miraba ella con una expresión cansada y reposando su pequeño rostro en su igualmente pequeñas manos de muñeca.

"solo quería confirmar una información que recibí hace poco" dijo Tetsuya con un rostro imposible de descifrar, rostro que a Akiha le recordaba a un zorro y le desagradaba.

"¿Qué es eso que tanta ansias tienes de confirmar?" decía Akiha con una sonrisa que solía mantener con familiares que no deseaba tratar.

"hace poco me entere, que ese chico Shinonome Kotaro reto a Akihito a una especie de duelo…" comenzaba a decir.

"¿y qué hay con eso, no sería más interesante que volvieran a enfrentarse esos dos?" decía Akiha con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero por dentro estaba molesta con el chico cara de zorro enfrente de ella había conseguido una pieza de información que no pudo conseguir en un terreno que era prácticamente suyo.

"solo quería saber si ya le dijiste a Akihito, que Shinonome Kotaro-san esta interesado en Hirasawa Ui"

"no lo creo necesario, así es más divertido "

"te gusta jugar con las personas, ¿no es verdad?" le contesto Tetsuya con una sonrisa, que estremeció un poco a Akiha, todas las veces que se habían reunido para su intercambio de información, ambos habían mantenido una sonrisa formal y artificial, pero ahora Tetsuya parecía mostrar una sonrisa sincera.

"¿Por qué estas sonriendo?" dijo ella algo nerviosa y busco refugio en su parfiat de fresa que le habían traído recién.

"tienes una linda sonrisa" dijo Tetsuya sin reparo.

"¿eh?" ella no entendía de donde había saco eso.

"hace una rato sonreíste con sinceridad por primera vez, me estaba cansado de ver esa mascara tuya"

Akiha algo avergonzada por el comentario del chico zorro, busco refugio en su helado comiendo a gran velocidad.

El comer helado a gran velocidad no es la mejor idea del mundo, así que…

"¡mi cabeza…!" decía Akiha conteniendo el dolor

Tetsuya solo se rio ante la escena enfrente de él.

"sabes, se supone que se come el helado con la boca no con la nariz" al decir esto Tetsuya estiro su mano y con la punta de uno de sus dedos cogió el helado que se encontraba en la punta de la nariz de Akiha y lo probo. "no está nada mal, tal vez debería pedir uno para mi"

Tetsuya vio que en la mejilla de Akiha aun había un poco de helado y trato de limpiarla, esta vez con una servilleta, pero antes de que llegara a tocarla, Akiha lo tomo de la muñeca y la torció haciendo que Tetsuya se retorciera de dolor.

"¡NO ME TOQUES!" le dijo ella muy molesta.

Tetsuya sobo su muñeca para aliviar el dolor, pero no dijo nada, parecía no importarle, Akiha por su lado actuaba como si no hubiera pasado nada.

El silencio perduro, Akiha concentra en su segundo parfiat y Tetsuya en su té helado.

"debo decir que me parece extraño que Yamada haya ingresado a nuestra preparatoria que no es fuera de lo normal"

"¿Qué quieres decir Oshino-san"

"por que Yamada Akihito o prefieres que lo llame Ookami Ou, entro en una escuela pacifica como la nuestra"

"¿Qué es lo que sabes?" pregunto Tetsuya esperando con curiosidad lo que diría la pequeña muñeca.

Akiha saco de su bolso unas fotos y las coloco una a una enfrente de Tetsuya, las fotos eran de él, Touma, Akihito y Rena de su tiempo en secundaria.

"Yamada Akihito o también conocido como Ookami Ou…" comenzaba Akiha con su narración "… fue el líder la pandilla que controlaba el norte de tokyo hace dos años; Kita Tetsuya, Ijichi Touma y su hermana Rena eran la gente de confianza de Akihito y eran conocidos por los de afuera como los tres generales, tú en particular eras el estratega de la banda, te encargabas de las estrategias de invasión o de enfrentamientos con otras pandillas…"

"eh… no estás mal informada" Tetsuya parecía complacido

"pero hay varias cosas que no entiendo…" dijo Akiha luego miro a Tetsuya y al ver que con una mirada le decía que continuara, ella siguió"… a pesar de ser considerados una pandilla por las otras, nunca atacaron a nadie sin una buena razón, y nunca participaron en la pelea por territorio a menos que los invasores hayan atacado a alguien inocente, y lo más curioso de todo sería que ustedes cuatro estaban más interesados en la música que en todo lo que dije hace un rato, finalmente su grupo se desintegro sin ninguna razón aparente…."

"nada mal" decía Tetsuya impresionado por la informada que estaba Akiha.

"pero no me gusta intercambiar información de alguien que no conozco bien…" con un tono pícaro en esas palabras Tetsuya saco una pequeña libreta negra de su bolsillo.

"Oshino Akiha…" comenzó a leer él "la hija mayor de la familia Oshino y declarada como una prodigio en el violín a los 5 años, siendo su única hermana Oshino Meme, vocalista de la banda indie The lickers. Tu padre Oshino Shikanosuke se hizo de fortuna al exportar equipo médico entre otros negocios de exportación, en la universidad Oshino Shikanosuke conoció a Kotobuki Kojiro y se hicieron grandes amigos y fue el principio de su buena relación empresarial…" habían más datos en su pequeña libreta pero el decidió parar ahí.

"según esta información tu ya conocías a Kotobuki-san, pero no entiendo porque actúas con tanta formalidad ante ella"

"¿quieres saber?" le dijo ella

Tetsuya no dijo nada pero con su mirada llena de curiosidad gritaba un sí.

"tendrás que averiguarlo por tu cuenta" dijo al tiempo que se paraba para irse.

"…" Tetsuya solo la miro sin decir nada.

"nos vemos luego Kitsune-kun (zorro)" le dijo Akiha de espaldas con un tono sarcástico, Tetsuya la miro hasta que salió del establecimiento.

"Oshino Akiha, ¿eh?" se decía así mismo. "definitivamente me encontré con una chica interesante…"

Tetsuya estaba a punto de irse cuando la camarera que los atendió lo detuvo.

"¿Qué sucede?" pregunto él

"la señorita de antes dijo que usted pagaría por su consumo" al decir esto la chica le paso una cuenta con 3 500 yenes en ella.

"¡¿eh?" Tetsuya estaba preocupado ya que en su billetera solo tenía cerca de 1500 yenes.

Ese día Tetsuya se quedo hasta tarde lavando platos para poder pagar su deuda, y por supuesto no olvido de quien era la culpa del problema en que se encontraba.

**AQUÍ SE TERMINA ESTE CAPITULO EXTRA, ESPERO QUE LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO Y NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR.**


	29. el dia del cumpleaños es muy peligroso

**AQUÍ ESTA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, PERDONEN LA DEMORA PERO LA UNIVERSIDAD QUITA TIEMPO, POR CIERTO NADA ESTA DECIDO, ENTENDERAN A QUE ME REFIERO CUANDO TERMINEN DE LEER ESTE CAP, POR CIERTO PARTE DE MI DEMORA TIENE QUE VER CON LO MUCHO QUE TUVE QUE MEDITAR UNA PARTE DEL CAP, ADIVINE CUAL.**

**Akihito POV**

Es jueves en la noche y tal vez debería prepararme para el festival que será el sábado, pero esta noche tengo que hacer algo un poco más importante, hoy es el cumpleaños de kaa-san y aparentemente iremos a comer a la casa de una de sus amigas, una tal Satomi-san.

Ese nombre lo he escuchado mucho últimamente y me alegro de que tenga amigas, ya que parece que en el trabajo no habla más de lo necesario, pero Satomi-san debe ser alguien impresionante ya que puede soportar a kaa-san por tanto tiempo.

Me siento algo incomodo yendo a la casa de una desconocida pero kaa-san se ve de buen humor cuando habla de ella y es un cambio agradable considerando lo decaída que se veía cuando me hablo del divorcio, cuando hable con nii-san por teléfono me dijo que era posiblemente por nosotros y realmente no quiero ser una carga para ella.

"kaa-san, ¿ya estas lista?" grito al tiempo que bajo de las escaleras, ya que vamos a salir ella insistió que me vistiera tan bien como pudiera, pero realmente no tengo mucho de que escoger así que me conformé con una camiseta azul clara con una camisa de un azul más oscuro, unos jeans y unos zapatillas blancas.

Me acerco al espejo en mi sala y desato mi pelo, me doy cuenta que ha crecido y ahora pasa mi cintura casi llegando a mis rodillas.

"debo cortármelo un poco…" me digo mientras me sigo mirando.

"siento la demora, Aki-chan" kaa-san baja de la escalera usando una vestido rojo elegante pero con pocos detalles.

"hace tiempo que no te veo con el cabello suelto" me dice ella mientras se cepilla su cabello castaño.

"parece que mi cabello ha crecido un poco más"

Kaa-san se acerca hacia mi sujetador de cabello y una vez en sus manos comienza a examinarlo.

"¿y desde cuando tienes esto?"

"una amiga me lo regalo…" lo digo con indiferencia.

"una amiga ¿eh?" dice en un tono pícaro.

"que tiene de raro que yo tenga amigas"

"nada… es que parece que Aki-chan se ha vuelto muy popular con las chicas últimamente"

"estas pensando demasiado" le digo para después quitarle mi sujetador de cabello.

"deberías ir con el cabello suelto" me sugiera kaa-san.

"¿eh?"

"estas algo despeinado, ven aquí" me señala una silla.

Me siento en la silla y kaa-san comienza a cepillarme el cabello, se siente increíblemente raro que tu madre te cepille el pelo como si fueras una niña de 5 años.

"kaa-san, ¿tú querías tener una niña, verdad?"

"Antes que nacieras lo pensé, pero Aki-chan es tan lindo como una chica" me dice aun cepillándome.

"oe, ¡eso no lo digas ni en broma!" le digo algo molesto.

Cuando al fin me dejo, pude ver que mi peinado cambio un poco, tal vez decir un poco no sea lo correcto; mi cerquillo esta algo levantado y cubre totalmente mi ojo derecho, no sé como lo hizo pero tengo dos mechones más largo de lo que recuerdo cayendo por mi pecho hasta llegar a mi cintura, y ahora siento como si algo caliente pasara por la parte de atrás…

"¡qué estás haciendo!" le grito

"solo quería hace que te vieras mejor" dice kaa-san con una de esas cosas que las mujeres usan para alisar su cabello en las manos.

"¡deja de tratarme como una chica!" le grito con todas mis fuerzas.

Después de un gran respiro le pregunto.

"y porque tanta importancia a mi apariencia" la cuestiono.

Kaa-san me mira por un rato nerviosa, pareciera pensar si decirme lo que tiene en la cabeza o no.

"eh…. Satomi tiene una hija cerca de tu edad y yo pensaba…"

No digo nada solo puedo suspirar, le doy la espalda a kaa-san y le digo.

"vámonos pronto, no podemos hacer esperar a Satomi-san"

No sé en que está pensado kaa-san, sea como sea esa chica terminara temiéndome o odiándome…. como sea no me hará daño conocer gente nueva…. eso espero.

**Normal POV**

Tainaka Satomi se encontraba en la cocina un simple delantal rozado tapaba su vestido blanco de una pieza, elegante pero sobrio. Hace algunas noches había convencido a su nueva amiga dejarle hacer una fiesta por su cumpleaños, fue algo más difícil de lo que sonaba, Chiaki no parecía darle mucha importancia a su propio cumpleaños como para hacer algo grande o siquiera una celebración pequeña, pero logro convencerla al decir que usarían esta oportunidad para que sus hijo se conocieran.

Algo de lo que se orgullecía Satomi era sus habilidades en la cocina, no solo su variedad en las recetas y en el sabor de sus platos sino que sabía que su hija también sería tan buena como ella si cocinara para alguien que amara o eso solía decir ella.

"¿no crees que estas exagerando un poco?" le decía Ritsu que al igual que su madre usaba un delantal rozado mientras amasaba la carne para las hamburguesas en un recipiente hondo.

"¿lo crees?" respondía Satomi aun concentrada en la sartén cuidando de sus huevos fritos dulces.

"solo tu amiga vendrá, ¿no? ¿No crees que podría ser demasiada comida?"

"no solo vendrá Chiaki-san, también invite a su hijo"

"¿Por qué?" Ritsu seguía con las preguntas ahora haciendo onigiris.

"ninguna razón en especial" decía Satomi con normalidad, esperando así tal vez desertar el interés de su hija

"ya veo" respondía Ritsu con total indiferencia respecto al tema.

Esa forma de actuar sobre aquel tema era algo que preocupaba al mismo tiempo que irritaba a Satomi, Ritsu ya tenía 16 años y nunca, nunca de los nuncas, ella había mostrado algún tipo de interés significativo en un chico y no fuera que Satomi estuviera obsesionada con el tema del amor, era tan solo que le preocupa que su hija no llegara a ser feliz; por todas las veces que había hablado con Chiaki, sabía algunas cosas sobre Akihito, y ella esperaba que aquel chico pudiera romper el muro de indiferencia de su hija.

Los pensamientos de Satomi fueron interrumpidos por un pequeño timbre que indicaba que el horno había terminado. Como toda fiesta de cumpleaños necesita un pastel, del horno Satomi saco un pastel de chocolate, no muy grande, solo lo suficiente como para que comieran cinco personas.

"hey, no te quedo nada mal" decía Ritsu sorprendida al tiempo que se quitaba el delantal.

En ese momento Satomi pudo ver la ropa que en ese momento su hija lleva puesta. Ritsu llevaba una camiseta manga larga negra con una camiseta amarilla manga corta arriba, los jeans azules que usaba tenían tirantes además de su usual diadema amarilla,

"¿sucede algo?" preguntaba Ritsu al ver que su madre la miraba de arriba abajo con una expresión difícil.

"¿no vas a cambiarte para cuando lleguen?"

"ya lo estoy" respondía Ritsu sin entender la pregunta de Satomi.

Satomi suspiró, se lavo las manos y después comenzó a empujar a Ritsu fuera de la cocina.

"hey… espera… ¿Qué sucede?"

"Chiaki-san y su hijo van a venir, ¿no podrías ponerte algo más lindo?"

"¿Qué tiene de malo como me veo?" decía Ritsu algo molesta.

"sígueme…" Satomi jaló a Ritsu escaleras arriba hasta llegar a la habitación de su hija, una vez ahí comenzó a buscar, lo que ella pensaba seria más apropiado para la noche. Después un corto tiempo de búsqueda Satomi encontró un vestido negro no muy largo y sencillo.

"¿Por qué no te pones este?"

"me gusta como estoy vestida ahora" le reclamaba Ritsu.

"… creo que con unas pantimedias negras no estaría nada mal…" pero Satomi no la escuchaba.

Ritsu no entendía porque tanto empeño en vestirla de esa manera, tan solo venia una amiga de su madre y su hijo, ¿Por qué molestarse tanto?

"por favor, solo pontéenlo por favor "le pidió finalmente ella

Ritsu no quería usar ese vestido, pero ver a su madre poner tanto esfuerzo le hizo decir al final.

"muy bien, lo hare".

El vestido no le quedaba nada mal, era algo pequeño, simple pero elegante, un par de cintas negras que se ataban detrás del cuello lo sostienen dejando gran parte de su espalda descubierta

Y junto con las pantimedias le daban una imagen a la cual Ritsu no se encontraba muy acostumbrada.

"falta algo más…" al decir esto Satomi tomo su diadema haciendo que su cerquillo cayera para adelante.

Ritsu se miraba con curiosidad en un espejo que su madre le dio, contemplaba en este su nueva apariencia al tiempo que en su cabeza ciertas palabras de cierta persona se repetían.

"_**deberías probar este estilo Tainaka-sempai, así te ves mucho más linda"**_

"(¿p-p-porque estoy pensando en Akihito-kun?)" Pensaba Ritsu después de agitar su cabeza de lado a lado.

El timbre de la casa sonó anunciando la llegada de la visita esperada.

"Satoshi, ¿puedes abrir la puerta?" le pidió Satomi a su menor hijo.

Satoshi, que a diferencia de las mujeres en su familia estaba vestido de una forma mucho más casual, se dirigió a atender la puerta. Al entre abrir la puerta Satoshi vio a una mujer en un vestido rojo de cabello castaño.

"¿es usted Chiaki-san?" pregunto él.

"si, Yamada Chiaki, es un placer" se presento ella "y el es mi hijo…" dijo Chiaki poniendo a Akihito en el campo de visión de Satoshi.

"¿Aniki?"

"¿Satoshi?"

"¿ya se conocían?" decía Chiaki algo confundida.

"había pasado tanto tiempo que no me acordaba el camino a la casa de Ritsu-sempai…" decía Akihito más relajado al saber que se encontraba en un lugar familiar.

"¿probando un nuevo estilo?" Satoshi se reía un poco.

"a… esto…." Decía Akihito mientras se levantaba el cerquillo que el tapaba un ojo "mi cabello está muy largo"

"se nota…" los dos se rieron.

Chiaki los miro con curiosidad y Satoshi se dio cuenta que todavía se encontraban fuera de la casa.

"perdón por dejarlos afuera" se disculpaba él dejándolos pasar.

"¿Akihito-kun?" una voz familiar lo llamó.

Él alzo la mirada y pudo reconocer a Ritsu, pero no pudo evitar mirarla en silencio como si la observara por primera vez.

"¿Qué sucede con tu cabello?" se burlaba ella.

"el cabello crece, sabes…" decía algo molesto.

"es bueno verte de nuevo, Chiaki-san" saludaba Satomi a su amiga.

"yo!... Satomi "le respondió con mucha confianza. "Mira…" Chiaki mostro una bolsa de supermercado"… no vine con las manos vacía"

"¡grandioso!" dijo Satomi de un buen humor.

Satomi dirigió su mirada hacia el chico cerca a su puerta, el color carmesí de sus ojos era una prueba evidente del parentesco con su amiga.

"tú debes ser Akihito" le decía ella con una amable sonrisa.

"soy Yamada Akihito, se que kaa-san es muy difícil de tratar pero me alegra que sea su amiga"

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?" decía Chiaki algo molesta ante el comentario de su hijo.

Chiaki desvió su mirada hacia la chica del vestido negro, ella estaba sorprendida de lo mucho de lo que se parecían Satomi y su hija y no le cavia duda que cuando creciera las dos se verían igual.

"soy Chiaki la madre Aki-chan" decía Chiaki con cierto orgullo.

"¿Aki-chan?" dijo Ritsu mirando a Akihito con una sonrisa diabólica.

"mi madre me llama así, algún problema" dijo Akihito algo avergonzado.

Ritsu le prestó atención a la mujer enfrente de ella y tras contener las risas de hace un momento se presento.

"Tainaka Ritsu, es un placer" se presento ella de una manera formal, cosa que le pareció extraño a Akihito.

"¿vamos al comedor, les parece?" sugirió Satomi con amabilidad.

"¡bien!, tengo hambre" decía Chiaki llena de energía.

Los 5 se sentaron en la mesa con la espectacular cena delante de ellos. Las hamburguesas perfectamente fritas y colocadas en un plato grande en una esquina con los onigiris de diferente tamaño en otro plato al lado, una bandeja con huevos fritos dulces en el lado opuesto y en el centro de todo un pastel de chocolate de una medida regular.

Chiaki parecía hacerse agua a la boca y Satomi no quería hacerla esperar, y por supuesto que tampoco perdería la oportunidad de hablar con Akihito ahora que lo tenía enfrente.

"¡Gracias por la comida!" dijo Chiaki emocionada

Satomi se veía feliz al ver como su amiga devora llena de entusiasmo la comida, por su lado Ritsu no pudo evitar ver las similitudes entre ella y Akihito.

"se nota que son madre e hijo" decía Ritsu sorprendida para sí misma

Akihito trató de ignorar lo que él llamaba la vergonzosa actuación de su madre y tomo con sus ohashi un huevo frito dulce, su textura era crujiente por fuera pero suave por dentro con un sabor salado que contrastaba con lo dulce de la receta.

"¡Satomi-san, su comida esta deliciosa!" exclamo el también con emoción.

"Gracias Akihito-kun" le agradecía Satomi con sinceridad.

"Akihito-kun…" comenzaba a decir Satomi "parece que conoces a Satoshi desde antes…"

"oh sí, no es la primera vez que Aniki vine a la casa" decía Satoshi.

"¿en serio?, que raro no recuerdo que Ritsu me haya dicho nada de eso" Satomi seguía sonriendo pero Ritsu empezó a tener miedo.

"pero no importa…, pareces un chico agradable" Satomi se llevo una vaso de jugo a la boca.

"… mientras que no le vuelva a pedir matrimonio a nee-san…" decía Satoshi entre risas.

Satomi se atoraba con su bebida, Chiaki estaba con un onigiri a medio comer, Ritsu con el rostro rojo en mitad vergüenza y mitad furia, pero de todas las expresiones de Akihito era la que no tenia precio.

Él se encontraba sentado, sin mover un musculo, prácticamente petrificado sin entender cómo fue que una frase que dijo en un momento de impulsividad y que creyó dejada en el pasado, había vuelto no solo enfrente de la persona que estaba involucrada directamente sino también de la madre de ella.

Tainaka Satomi se limpio con una servilleta, se puso de pie y sin mirar a nadie de la mesa camino lentamente hacia Akihito, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de él, coloco sus brazos en sus hombros y Akihito cerro sus ojos esperando lo peor.

"Yamada Akihito-kun…" Satomi decía su nombre lentamente como si se tratara de un maleficio.

"… ¡sí!..." respondió el asustado.

"¡BIENVENIDO A LA FAMILIA!" le dijo ella para después abrazarlo, sin que Akihito entendiera mucho de lo que estaba pasando.

"¿Are?" Akihito no podía decir nada.

"Mi niña es algo irresponsable, olvidadiza y tal vez poco femenina… pero por favor cuida de ella" Dijo Satomi para luego hacer una exagerada venia.

"¡oi!, ¡que estas tratando de hacer!" Ritsu entre molesta y avergonzada golpeo la cabeza de su madre con la palma de su mano.

"¿Por qué te enfadas tanto?, nee-san…" comenzó a decir Satoshi "si no más recuerdo… ese día… después de que Aniki se fuera, estuviste de un buen humor, ¿no?"

"e-e-eso era…" trataba defenderse ella.

"creo entender, ¿y tu Chiaki-san?…" Satomi había regresado a su asiento, y ahora con una diabólica sonrisa y unos resplandecientes ojos miraba a los dos jóvenes, mirada que en Akihito le dio una sensación de Deja vu.

"yo también, Satomi-san…" le respondía Chiaki con una expresión parecida a la de Satomi.

En ese momento tanto Akihito como Ritsu pensaron, que decir cualquier cosa solo los hundirá en la pequeña fantasía que habían creado sus madres, y por el resto de la noche los dos tuvieron que aguantar las conversaciones sobre planes de una boda, que ambos esperaban tan solo fuera una broma causada por el alcohol que estaban bebiendo.

Eran las 12 a.m., Satoshi se había ido a dormir hace ya dos horas , Satomi y Chiaki se encontraban dormidas sentadas apoyadas sobre la mesa, con las mejillas sonrojadas por el alcohol y con algunas latas de cerveza vacías tiradas por todos lados.

"pensé que no se dormirían…" decía Akihito agotado.

"pensé que nunca se callarían" Ritsu estaba de acuerdo con él.

"me disculpo por kaa-san, creo que es una mala influencia para Satomi-san"

"no te preocupes, no es malo verla así de vez en cuando" decía Ritsu con una sonrisa cansada en el rostro mientras señalaba a Satomi con la mirada.

Akihito había pasado toda la noche ¨sobreviviendo¨ a la terrible combinación que habían creado Chiaki y Satomi que él mismo no se había dado cuenta de lo diferente que ahora Ritsu se veía.

"se te ve bien, sempai"

Debido a todos los problemas de la noche, Ritsu había olvidado completamente que usaba un vestido esta noche

"… ¿en serio?..." dijo ella dudando si creer o no en las palabras de su kohai.

"no es algo que suela usar" admitió ella.

"deberías tratar vestirte así más seguido…"

"¿hay un problema en cómo me visto?"

"no… no… yo no….quise…" trataba de decir Akihito temiendo que su sempai se hubiera enojado.

"no te preocupes, no te preocupes…" comenzaba a decir entre risas "…eres muy fácil de engañar…" seguía riendo.

"eso fue injusto"

"deberías tener más cuidado, si eres tan ingenuo cualquier chica se podría aprovechar de ti"

"Tetsuya una vez me dijo lo mismo…" dijo Akihito refunfuñando.

"¿dijiste algo?" pregunto Ritsu.

"no, nada"

Por curiosidad Akihito comenzó a revisar la bolsa que Chiaki había traído, y después de descartar las latas de cerveza que aun quedaban, encontró varias botellas pequeñas de diferente color la primera que tomo tenía una manzana en la etiqueta por lo que pensó que era jugo.

"¿quieres algo para tomar?, sempai"

"¿hay algo más que cerveza ahí?"

"creo que una especie de jugos, deben ser nuevos, primera vez que veo una botella así"

"lánzame una"

Akihito tomo una botella que tenía una naranja en el estampado y se la lanzo a su sempai y ella la cogió sin ningún problema.

Al momento en que Ritsu probó el contenido de la botella, le pareció peculiar la amarga sensación que le daba la bebida, pero al ver que Akihito lo tomaba sin problemas, pensó que solo eran imaginaciones suyas.

¿Por qué Akihito podía tomarla sin preocuparse por el amargor?, tantos años de tomar un café casi sin diluir y sin azúcar, le hicieron pensar que lo que estaba tomando era algo normal.

Pero si los dos hubieran prestado un poco más de atención, entonces y solo entonces se hubieran dado cuenta que lo que bebían no era otra cosa que una nueva bebida alcohólica con sabor a frutas y que usa como base el vodka.

"¿sabes por qué estoy aquí?" pregunto Akihito después de dar otro sorbo de su bebida.

"me hago una idea…" decía ella para luego suspirar y dar otra probada, y continuo después de bajar la botella. "… tal vez tenía la esperanza de que me enamorara del chico que vinera o lago así" decía algo molesta.

"no creo que lo haya hecho mala intención…"

"lo sé, lo sé, ¡pero eso no le da derecho de querer controlar mi vida!" Ritsu dio una gran respiración y después de calmarse murmuro "… como si alguna vez un chico se interesara en mí…"

Akihito se dio cuenta que su sempai se veía de mal humor así que decidió cambiar de tema.

"Por cierto, tus hamburguesas estuvieron deliciosas"

"¿eh?"

"tú hiciste las hamburguesas, ¿no?"

"…si… ¿pero cómo lo supiste?"

"toda la comida estuvo deliciosa, pero algunas cosas como las hamburguesas y algunos onigiris, sabían familiar y luego… como decirlo…"

Ritsu miraba fijamente a su kohai que parecía buscar las palabras adecuadas.

"algo así como ¿la sazón? "

"¿sazón?"

"ya sabes, el sabor de la comida varía dependiendo de quién cocine" le sonríe él.

"ya veo" Ritsu desvía la mirada y se concentra en el resto de la botella.

"debo admitir que es un sabor que no me molestaría probar por el resto de mi vida" dijo Akihito para después terminarse su botella.

"…s-sabes e-esto no sabe tan mal cuando te acostumbras…" Ritsu trataba de cambiar el tema.

"qué raro, a mi no me ha sabido mal" Akihito tomo otra botella y volteo hacia Ritsu. "¿quieres otra?"

"si…, claro" dijo ella tratando de quietarse de la cabeza las últimas palabras de su kohai.

Al terminar la segunda botella, los dos comenzaron a sentir el calor que era característico del alcohol, lo que uno debía hacer en ese caso era dejar de tomar hasta que baje su temperatura naturalmente, pero los dos no sabían que era lo que estaban tomando así que hicieron lo peor que se puede hacer en esa situacion.

"¿y si salimos al jardín?" sugirió Ritsu.

"buena idea, está comenzando a hacer calor aquí"

La noche no estaba oscura, a pesar que no había luna, las estrellas eran suficiente iluminación para ellos dos.

"Akihito-kun…" decía Ritsu quien estaba en el medio del jardín con la tercera botella en la mano y con un rubor en sus mejillas.

"¿Qué sucede?, sempai" preguntaba Akihito, quien se había quedado en el marco de la puerta del jardín con su tercera botella en la mano.

"¿Cómo crees que este Makoto?" dijo Ritsu, su voz sonaba algo extraña y parecía no poder estar parada muy bien.

"creí que se llamaba Yuko… y debe estar bien con su madre…" el tono de voz de Akihito también era extraño y parecía apoyarse en el marco de la puerta para no caerse.

"no vas a negar que fue divertido tenerla…"

"…sin contar el hecho que me vomito… no fue una mala experiencia" recordaba Akihito.

"¿Cuándo vamos a tener los nuestros?..." Ritsu se había sentado en el césped al parecer no poder seguir parada.

"¿eh?"

La razón por la cual uno no debe salir a espacios abierto cuando uno bebe, es porque cuando el viento choca con el cuerpo hace que el afecto embriagante del alcohol se produzca más rápido, pero ¿Cómo ellos iban a saberlo?

"ese día me prometiste algunos…" le demandaba ella con un dedo acusador, unos ojos brillosos y el rubor causado por el alcohol, mientras Akihito no le respondía, Ritsu aprovecho para terminarse el resto de su botella.

"¡eso ya lo sé!..." empezó a gritar él "¿pero no se supone que deberíamos casarnos antes de eso?" el alcohol también estaba comenzando a hacer efecto en él.

"¡contando esta noche, ya te me has declarado dos veces!..." estaba sentada pero la mitad superior de su cuerpo se tambaleaba "¡solo dilo!... yo no te intereso de esa manera…" Ritsu comenzó a sollozar.

Akihito, quien ya se había terminado su tercera botella, tambaleándose trato de acercarse a su sempai, se dejo caer cerca de ella y trato hablar con ella.

"eso no es cierto"

Ritsu seguía sollozando pero le prestaba atención a su kohai.

"…siempre he creído que Ritsu-sempai es muy linda…" Akihito trato de limpiar las lagrimas de su sempai con uno de sus dedos.

"¡estas mintiendo!... ¿Por qué lo pensarías?... no soy nada femenina… además"

"¿eso no depende de lo que yo piense?" Akihito la calló poniendo su dedo índice en los labios de ella.

"¿Qué podría hacer para que me creyeras?" comenzó a decir Akihito en un tono inocente.

Para cuando se dio cuenta Ritsu había entrelazado su mano con la suya y había recostado su cabeza sobre su hombro.

"ya se"

Akihito, con su mano libre levanto el rostro de su sempai para tenerlo a la altura del suyo.

"¿Qué estas…" Ritsu trato de decir algo pero Akihito ya había juntado sus labios con los suyos y aunque al principio estuvo sorprendida, a los pocos segundos cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar.

Cuando al fin Akihito la dejo libre, uno no podía saber si estaba sonrojada por el alcohol o por otra razón.

"…aunque la comida de Ritsu-sempai, es deliciosa…" comenzó a decir Akihito "creo que prefiero el sabor de Ritsu-sempai"

Ritsu no decía nada, solo entrelazo sus brazos atrás del cuello de Akihito y le devolvió el beso; los dos se movían con torpeza, ya sea por el alcohol o por la inexperiencia, pero eso no parecía molestarles.

"… mi venganza por no advertirme antes…" le decía Ritsu con una picara sonrisa.

"…supongo que ahora es mi turno…" Akihito la empujo con delicadeza.

Ritsu tenía la espalda recostada en el frio césped, Akihito estaría encima de ella, sino fuera por sus brazos que lo mantenía alejado de ella, su cabello largo caía sobre su sempai como si se tratara de una manta.

"…ahora…. ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?" le decía Ritsu con una tímida sonrisa, algo sonrojada y cruzando sus brazos, como si tratara de cubrir algo que aun se encontraba cubierto por el vestido que usa.

En ese momento Akihito se dio cuenta que no estaba mirando a Tainaka Ritsu, su sempai, presidenta del club de música ligera y baterista, en ese momento solo estaba mirando a Tainaka Ritsu, la chica.

"… supongo que… depende de mí…" una vez más Akihito se acerco a Ritsu sus labios estaba a punto de tocarse una vez esa noche….

"¿Qué están haciendo?..." una voz familiar, le hizo darse cuenta de lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

Los dos se separaron violentamente uno del otro, para ver a Satoshi parado en el marco de la puerta del jardín.

"nosotros…" Akihito trataba de explicarse por su lado Ritsu parecía ocultar su rostro bajando su cabeza.

"ya es muy tarde Aniki, puedes dormir en mi cuarto" le sugirió Satoshi.

Akihito se levanto lentamente ya casi tambaleándose se dirigió hacia Satoshi y sin mirar hacia atrás dijo.

"b-b-b-buenas noches, sempai"

"buenas noches, Akihito-kun" le respondió ella sin mirarlo.

Una vez que los dos chicos se habían ido, Ritsu se dirijo a su cuarto en el segundo piso y una vez ahí se puso su piyama.

Estaba cansada, mareada, confundida y avergonzada, recién en ese momento estaba tomando conciencia de lo que había hecho y de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer y si uno pudiera morir de vergüenza, Ritsu hubiera muerto 5 veces en ese momento.

Trato de olvidarse eso, como si solo fuera un mal sueño o ¿tal vez había sido un buen sueño?, sea como sea ella se metió bajo sus sabanas esperando quedarse dormida y tal vez lo hubiera hecho de no ser que ella podía escuchar la conversación de Satoshi y Akihito.

"puedes poner el futon cerca al armario"

"gracias…"

Parecía que hablaban lo suficientemente alto como para que ella los escuchara.

"…Aniki apestas a alcohol…" se quejaba Satoshi.

"¿alcohol?"

"las botellas que tenían en las manos era de alcohol, ¿no lo sabían?"

"¡pensé que solo eran jugo de frutas!"

"deberías leer el contenido de lo que te bebes, Aniki" le regañaba Satoshi y después de suspirar le dijo "… al menos, por lo que vi, nunca beber alcohol en mi vida…"

"¿Qué fue lo que viste?" Akihito estaba increíblemente preocupado sentimiento que Ritsu compartía desde su cuarto.

Pero después de ese momento solo hubo silencio, un silencio casi sepulcral que solo se rompió cuando…

"kaa-san te dio la bienvenida a nuestra familia…" comenzó a decir Satoshi "… pero no creo que quiera nietos tan pronto…"

"¡e—eso. No … pero … yo es—so ¡" Akihito no podía pronunciar una palabra coherente para defenderse y Ritsu por su lado cubrió su cabeza con las sabanas y uso sus manos para taparse los oídos, para no escuchar nada más y se quedo así hasta que al fin se durmió.

**AQUÍ EL FIN DE OTRO CAP, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR YA QUE HACERLO NO CUESTA.**


	30. Capitulo Extra: FalconXPastXLove

**AQUÍ UN CAP EXTRA, ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN, POR QUE ME TOMO ALGO DE TIEMPO EN ARMARLO**

Es sábado por la mañana, el festival cultural está a punto de empezar y a pesar de ser muy temprano algunos alumnos ya están corriendo por todos lados para tener todo listo. A unas calles de allí con su atención centrada en su libro y con una mirada poca emotiva, Touma se encontraba.

Usando su uniforme, que consistía en una mezcla de saco crema y pantalón marrón, caminaba sin prestarle atención a nada que no fuera su libro o al menos eso parecía; personas en bicicletas, grupo de niños corriendo, autos o cualquier obstáculo que uno encontrara en el camino, Touma los esquivaba sin siquiera levantar su mirada del libro; Será a acaso una habilidad que desarrollo en su época en secundaria o tal vez esta habilidad le ayudo en la secundaria sea como sea al caminar por la calle llamaba la atención de más de uno; si se tuviera que comparar a los tres Touma estaría en primer puesto si habláramos de preparación para el combate, tal vez parezca exagerado pero a diferencia de Akihito que aprendió a pelear por instinto y Tetsuya quien prefería planear estrategias que ensuciarse las manos, Touma había recibido una verdadera preparación.

Ijichi Touma, es el segundo hijo de la familia Ijichi una familia que manejaba un dojo desde hace algunas generaciones y que tenían muy arraigado la disciplina del uso de la espada, desde que eran pequeños tanto Touma como Rena se vieron obligados a seguir con los deseos de su padre y practicar kendo, ya que uno de los dos heredaría el dojo.

Cuando era tan solo una niña Rena demostró tener talento para el uso de la espada, aprendía rápido, sus golpes eran fuertes y precisos dejando muy orgulloso a su padre, pero en contraste Touma era llamado sin talento que eran las palabras más suaves que su padre le podía decir; claro que no se limitaba en sus quejas cuando creía estar solo hablando con su esposa esto sin saber que Touma escuchaba atentamente detrás de la puerta.

Rena hubiera sido la heredera si no fuera por lo que dijo una tarde cuando ambos tenían 10 años.

"¿Qué tiene de divertido usar un trozo de madera?" dijo ella para después dejar caer su Shinai al suelo como si de basura se tratase.

Después de aquel día, su padre trato de convencerla de distintas maneras pero no consiguió nada, él iba a obligarla pero afortunadamente Rena tuvo a su lado a su madre. Finalmente llegaron al acuerdo de que Touma sería el nuevo heredero y ella no dejaría de entrenar, pero no seguirá practicando kendo sino lo que ella quisiera.

Todo esto paso sin que Touma supiera muy bien el problema , desde su punto de vista solo parecía un berrinche de la favorita de la casa, que logro ganar dejándole a él el arduo labor de mejorar en su técnica para ser mucho mejor de lo que era ahora su hermana.

A los 13 años Touma había superado con creces la imagen de Rena, su padre estaba orgulloso pero Touma solo quería cerrarle la boca con su Shinai.

…

Finalmente Touma llegó a la preparatoria Sakuragaoka, pero tal vez llegó muy temprano, no había casi nadie y podía ver claramente como algunos estudiantes seguían reuniendo cosas para armar sus puestos.

Touma sacó su celular, las 8 de la mañana decía y oficialmente el evento comenzaba a las 10, el ingresó al campus y le sorprendió un poco el hecho que nadie le decía algo por haber ingresado dos horas mucho más temprano de lo que debía.

"(están ocupados con su propios asuntos)" pensó él.

Caminó hasta llegar al patio trasero y se sentó bajo un árbol cercano, bajo su libro por primera vez en toda la mañana y miro hacia la copa del árbol que se encontraba iluminada por el sol de la mañana y sin darse cuenta aun con los lentes puestos, se quedó dormido.

El quedarse dormido, lo llevo a un recuerdo una memoria que ya había considerado olvidada, se pudo ver a si mismo más joven no había cambiado mucho desde ese entonces.

Se encontraba en el patio de la ahora cerrada secundaria Nanyou, pero no se encontraba solo enfrente de él un chico casi de su misma altura con su cabello negro llegándole a los hombros y unos curiosos ojos carmesí, un Akihito de 13 años lo miraba.

"¿Qué quieres?" preguntaba el Touma del recuerdo.

"Rena me dijo que te encontrarías aquí…"

"¿y?"

"¿como siempre te he visto con un shinai al hombro me preguntaba qué tan bueno eras?"

"¿vienes a retarme?"

"puedes llamarlo así" al decir esto Akihito se ponía en defensa.

"aun no lo entiendo…" Touma tomó su shinai y lo apunto al chico de los ojos carmesí.

En ese entonces él no comprendía porque Rena había desarrollado un apego en aquel chico que no parecía nada en especial.

Akihito se lanzó al ataque, trató de lanzar varios golpes en el rostro, ataques que Touma los esquivos sin moverse mucho, era el turno de Touma, dio golpes verticales teniendo como blanco el pecho de Akihito, pero Akihito uso sus brazos y antebrazos como escudo.

El enfrentamiento duro más tiempo del que Touma recuerda, para el final del mismo, Akihito tenia golpes marcados en la espalda, estomago, piernas, pecho, una que otra en la cara y por supuesto sus brazos que habían quedado completamente morados a causa de su uso como escudo.

Touma por su lado, tenían moretones en el rostro, una de las lunas de sus lentes estaba rota, usaba su shinai como bastón con su mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda se sostenía el área cerca a las costillas.

"… ¿deseas tanto a nee-san que necesitas llegar a este extremo?..." dijo el Touma del sueño con cierta irritación.

Esas palabras le hicieron recordar que su comportamiento ante su hermana, no siempre había sido así, en el pasado él nunca había ocultado el desagrado a su hermana pero ahora Touma la considera la persona más importante en su vida. Ese recordatorio lo hizo reír en su mente.

"…no… es… nada de eso…" le respondió el Akihito del sueño.

"debes creer que quiero robarme a tu hermana, ¿no?"

"e-e-e-eso no es verdad, lo que haga nee-san es asunto de ella" decía Touma avergonzando.

"no tienes que ocultarlo, yo no te agrado" le dijo en un tono animado.

"…" Touma se quedó callado.

"cuando no le agradas a la mayoría de las personas, uno aprende a distinguir a los que sí…y yo no te agrado"

"…" Touma seguía callado.

"no eres una mala persona y realmente me gustaría que los fuéramos amigos" decía Akihito limpiando la sangre que corría por su labio.

"…" Touma otra vez no dijo nada, pero se acercó al mal herido chico y haciendo que se apoyara en él comenzaron a caminar.

"¿A dónde vamos?" preguntó Akihito

"… a la enfermería…." Fue todo lo que dijo Touma antes que todo se volviera borroso y comenzara a escuchar una voz desconocida.

"…despierta… "

"…no puedes dormir aquí…"

Finalmente Touma se despertó y sin darle mucha importancia a quien lo sacó de su sueño camino unos pasos alejándose del árbol.

"siento despertarte, pero tenemos que colocar un puesto aquí…" le informaba la chica.

"no tienes que decir nada, yo ni siquiera debería estar aquí" decía Touma para después bostezar

"pero ya son las 10: 30 a.m., los invitados ya deberían estar ingresando" dijo la chica revisando su celular.

"he dormido demasiado…" dijo Touma como si fuera para sí mismo, estaba a punto de irse cuando vio que las chicas tenían problemas armando el puesto.

"¿necesitan ayuda?" dijo él esperando que la respuesta fuera un no.

"Más de la que crees…" suspiró la chica que lo despertó. "Me dijeron a mí y al resto del consejo estudiantil que ayudáramos cuanto pudiéramos, pero estamos escasos de miembros…" decía la chica preocupada, en ese momento Touma se dio cuenta que la chica tenía una banda en el brazo en la que decía consejo estudiantil

"¿Qué debo hacer?" preguntó él.

"…" la chica lo miro en silencio y no tenía intención de pedirle a un invitado que la ayudara, pero al ver la seriedad de la mirada del chico finalmente dijo.

"puedes ayudarnos sacando los libros…"

Touma ayudó a ordenar el puesto hasta formar, lo que parecía una pequeña librería, las chicas estaban agradecidas pero él las ignoraba, en lugar de las chicas Touma estaba más interesado en los libros que estaban sobre la mesa, en especial uno que se encontraba en ingles.

"Alice's Adventures in Wonderland..." leía para sí mismo

"¿te interesa ese libro?" pregunto la chica que lo despertó.

Touma abrió el libro y empezó a examinarlo, era algo viejo, las hojas parecían haber sido pasadas muchas veces, como si alguien hubiera leído el libro más de una vez, además que dentro del libro había un marcador y en la pagina decía.

"_Si cada cual se ocupara de sus propios asuntos, el mundo giraría mucho más deprisa de lo que va_" leía en voz alta.

"tiene mucho sentido lo que dice" seguía hablando para él.

"¿Por qué?" la chica del consejo estudiantil le preguntó.

"Lo que la Duquesa pretende decir a Alice es que debemos mantenernos al margen de lo que no comprendemos. Los problemas de otros no son nuestros problemas, y a no ser que se nos pida ayuda, no debemos tratar de ayudarles…" le respondía Touma.

"pero en otra parte… "la chica le quito el libro a Touma y comenzó a buscar una hoja en especifico "en esta parte la duquesa dice !Ah, el amor, el amor, pone en marcha el mundo!" citaba ella.

"la duquesa pide que nos amemos los unos a los otros para que el mundo vaya mejor. Sin duda puede tener razón, pero por desgracia es algo utópica la situación que presenta, una situación en la que todos actuamos con buena voluntad con las demás personas, al menos eso creo"

"es tu libro, ¿no?" le pregunto Touma que por primera vez desde que despertó miraba directamente a la chica enfrente de él.

La chica tenía el cabello de un color café oscuro, su cerquillo caía sobre so frente hasta estar a la misma altura de sus ojos, que compartían el mismo color de su cabello, también llevaba puesto unos lentes, de un marco rojo que lo cubrían todo menos la parte superior de las lunas.

"lo era, pero decidí donarlo" respondió ella

"¿Por qué?" le preguntó.

"lo he tenido hace mucho tiempo, lo he leído muchas veces y aunque me gusta mucho, estoy segura de que alguien más lo disfrutara si lo dejo aquí" le respondió ella con una sonrisa nostálgica en su rostro.

"tú también has leído este libro, ¿no?" le decía ella.

"hace unos años en una biblioteca" respondía Touma con poca emoción.

"¡necesitamos un poco de ayuda aquí!" gritaba una chica a lo lejos, que al parecer trataba de llamar la atención de la chica que hablaba con Touma.

La chica se estaba yendo pero Touma la detuvo.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" le pregunto en su acostumbrado imperturbable estado emotivo.

"Manabe Nodoka…" le respondía mientras ella lo miraba con atención, como si esperara que él también le diera su nombre.

"Ijichi Touma" respondió.

"¡aun necesitamos ayuda!" otra vez pedían ayuda.

Touma vio como Nodoka se despedía y se alejaba a donde la necesitaban, en ese momento volvió su atención en el libro que había tomado, pagó los 150 yenes de su valor y cuando estuvo a punto de irse su celular sonó.

"soy Touma" respondía.

"¿Dónde estás?" Se escuchaba la voz de Tetsuya algo molesto."¡Se supone que nos encontraríamos en el portón a las 10:00 ya casi con las 11!"

"estoy en camino…" solo dijo eso para después colgar.

Touma cogió su nuevo libro y se dispuso a caminar de la forma a la cual ya estaba muy acostumbrado, pero esta vez había algo mal en él, por alguna razón mientras caminaba y se suponía que estaba leyendo sus ojos no se movían y en su mente no había ninguna imagen fabricada a partir de lo leído, lo único que había en su mente era el rostro de la chica que acaba de conocer.

Debido a su ¨distracción¨ Touma se chocó con todo lo que uno se podría chocar, muros, pilares, personas y árboles; se cayó varias veces, tropezó y rodo unas más; finalmente Touma llego al punto de encuentro.

"¿Qué te sucedió?" le pregunto Tetsuya al ver a Touma lleno de golpes y polvo.

"no es nada" le respondió sin darle mucha importancia.

"¿entonces por qué tratas de leer un libro al revés?"

Touma se dio cuenta de que efectivamente estaba de cabeza, haciendo imposible de leer.

"¿estás seguro que estas bien?" le volvió a preguntar Tetsuya.

"olvídalo…" fue todo lo que dijo Touma para luego enderezar el libro.

"muy bien…" dijo Tetsuya con incredulidad "hoy va a ser un día muy interesante en la vida de Akihito, no creo que te lo quieras perder…" le dijo con una sonrisa de zorro.

**GRACIAS POR LEER Y NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR.**


	31. Ookami Ouji

**AQUÍ UN NUEVO CAP EL PENULTIMO DEL FESTIVAL CULTURAL, UNO DE LOS MAS LARGOS QUE HE ESCRITO HACE MUCHO TIEMPO, ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN.**

Después de que Tetsuya y Touma se encontraran los dos, se dirigieron al auditorio en donde se presentaría la obra de la clase 1-2. Durante el camino, Tetsuya preguntaba constantemente que le había pasado a Touma, era muy evidente que había tropezado con algo, como si tuviera la mente en otro lado y eso era muy inusual en él, pero Touma se cayó durante todo el trayecto así que finalmente Tetsuya se canso de preguntar.

Llegaron al auditorio media hora antes de que la obra comenzara, todo estaba oscuro a excepción de la luz de los reflectores que apuntaban al escenario, los dos entraron a la zona en la que los actores estarían esperando nerviosos a que comenzara la obra.

Los dos buscaron a su viejo amigo en la multitud de estudiantes que iban vestidos como en la época de los samurái.

A lo lejos pudieron distinguir los característicos ojos carmesí del antiguo Ookami Ou.

"¡hey!, ¡Akihito!" lo llamaba Tetsuya mientras los dos se acercaban.

Al acercarse pudieron ver el vestuario de Akihito, un kimono Azul claro que abajo parecía tener otro de color blanco, también usaba un Hakama negro y sobre sus hombros tenía un katanugi de un azul aun más oscuro, su cabello plateado… ¿? por alguna razón el cabello de Akihito en este momento era de un plateado casi brillante y en su cabeza llevaba unas orejas de perro del mismo color.

"es la segunda vez que lo digo este día, pero… ¿Qué te sucedió?"

"pregúntaselo a ella" Akihito con los brazos cruzados señalaba a alguien detrás suyo con la mirada.

Atrás de él, una chica casi tan alta como los tres, con el cabello corto pero de una inusual mezcla de rubio y castaño, ojos de un esmeralda brillante, su oreja derecha tenía tres perforaciones, llevaba puesto una blusa blanca sin mangas, una minifalda negra con pliegues debajo de esta unos pantalones negros de una tela delgada y unas botas también negras.

"¡oh!, ¡Tetsuya-sama y Touma-sama!" gritaba Oshino Meme llena de emoción.

"¿porque está aquí la hermana menor de Akiha?" le preguntaba Tetsuya a Akihito al oído.

"¿Cómo la conoces?" pregunto Akihito

"¿Cómo la conoces Tu?" le pregunto de vuelta.

"ella es la vocalista de la banda que toco aquel día que teníamos entradas para el concierto"

"pero es una gran sorpresa…" interrumpía Meme" ¡no pensé que Onee-chan estudiara en la misma preparatoria que Akihito-sama!"

"¿Qué pasa con eso de ¨sama¨?" Touma se unía al cuchicheo.

"aparentemente, ella iba escucharnos cuando éramos Thanatos Wing, así que creo que tiene cierto respeto hacia nosotros" decía Akihito.

"En verdad eres opuesta a Akiha…" Tetsuya había comenzado a hablar con Meme.

"¿lo soy?" preguntaba Meme con una mirada que reflejaba confusión e inocencia.

"entiendo a lo que te refieres…" comentaba Akihito.

"hehehe… Akihito-sama y Tetsuya -sama, me elogiaron" decía con una brillante sonrisa.

"no… espera eso no fue ningún tipo de cumplido… además podrías dejar eso de sama" dijo Akihito.

"ya veo… no tienes porque ponerte celoso, si así lo deseas solo llamare así a Akihito-sama o prefirieres acaso Goshujin-sama o que tal Onii-chan…"

"….no, no uses ninguna de esas formas para llamarme…." Akihito comenzaba a ponerse nervioso

"¡oe!, ¡acaso quieres incrementar el número de tu Harem!" Tetsuya lo sujeta del cuello de su kimono.

"¡ ¿desde cuándo yo tengo un Harem?"

"¿acaso eso realmente te importa?" Touma los separaba.

"¿pero cuanta suerte puedes tener…?" al decir esto Tetsuya comenzaba a observar detenidamente a Meme.

"¡Quieres alejar tus asquerosos ojos de mi hermana!" decía Akiha al tiempo que pisaba el pie de Tetsuya.

"… ¿acaso eso era necesario?..." Tetsuya trataba de aliviar el dolor de su pie.

Akiha llevaba el cabello atado en una cola de caballo con un adorno en forma de clavel en su cabello, llevaba un kimono corto de un color rojo con claveles dorados bordados en el kimono.

"no te vez mal, Akiha" Tetsuya trataba de alagarla.

"no necesito escuchar eso de ti" Akiha volvió a pisarle el pie a Tetsuya.

"pero…" Tetsuya iba decir algo….

"será mejor que no digas nada más" pero Akihito lo interrumpe con una expresión cansada.

"¿pero no crees que para ser Akiha la mayor en comparación con Meme-san ella se ve como una niña?" pero Tetsuya no hizo caso.

"Yamada…" Akiha decía mientras apretaba sus pequeños puños con fuerza.

"si, entiendo…" Akihito saco una de las pequeñas katanas de utilería que tenía en su cinturón y se la entrego a Akiha.

Sin quitarle la vaina Akiha uso la katana para golpear con fuerza el estomago de Tetsuya, dejándolo como una masa temblorosa en el suelo.

"realmente te lo merecías…" dijo Akihito quien se había arrodillado para estar a la altura del adolorido Tetsuya.

"pero aun no nos dicen porque Akihito tiene el cabello plateado" preguntaba Touma.

"yo puedo responder a eso" decía Meme de un buen humor. "anoche Onee-chan me llevo a la casa de Akihito-sama para teñirle el pelo para mejorar su apariencia para la obra…"

"¿y te dejaste tan tranquilo?" preguntaba Tetsuya, quien se había recuperado del golpe anterior.

"tenían un dolor de cabeza, y otras cosas en que pensar…" le respondió Akihito en un tono serio.

Tetsuya parecía pedirle con la mirada que continuara pero, él solo se le acerco y murmuro al oído.

"…te cuento luego…"

"esto… va a salir, ¿no?" preguntaba Akihito mientras tocaba su cabello con una complicada expresión en su rostro.

"si, la más seguro es que se pierda el color en una semana" le decía Akiha con cierta indiferencia.

"¿Qué tan solida es esa katana?" preguntaba Tetsuya aun algo adolorido por el impacto.

"son imitaciones, pero tienen la resistencia necesaria para aguantar un combate real…" respondía Akiha mientras desenvainaba la katana que Akihito le había dado.

"¡oye eso es peligroso!" Akihito se veía preocupado.

"descuida, los únicos que tienen este tipo de armas son tu y Shinonome-san"

"eso no suena mejor"

"de que te quejas, solo ayudo para que se cumpla ese extraño acuerdo que tiene ustedes dos…"

"…."

Akihito se había quedado callado, mientras toma la Katana de las manos de Akiha, la volvió a enfundar y con una expresión de cansancio procedió a Retirarse.

"¿A dónde vas?" preguntaba Touma.

"tengo que ir a prepararme para la obra…" le respondía aun dándoles la espalda"… será mejor que busquen asiento…"

"¿trajiste la cámara?, Meme"

"aquí esta Onee-chan" Meme sacó una cámara de un bolso que tenía cerca a ella y la enseñaba con entusiasmo.

"regresa al público y encarte de filmar toda la obra"

"¡entendido, Onee-chan!" respondía Meme con una mezcla de respeto y cariño saliendo del escenario.

"yo también regresare al publico…" decía Touma" tenemos que separar lugares"

"¿tú no te vas?" preguntaba Akiha con indiferencia mientras ojeaba unos papeles.

"…quería ver con mayor detenimiento el escenario de esta obra, la cual parece que te has esforzado mucho…" respondía Tetsuya con su sonrisa de zorro.

"… mientras no perturbes nada… haz lo que quieras…" Akiha le dio la espalda y camino hacia el extremo derecho del escenario para alejarse de él, pero Tetsuya la seguía…

Akihito se encontraba en el extremo izquierdo del escenario y en este se encontraban Azusa y Ui conversando. La primera llevaba un kimono azul oscuro con círculos rojos como detalle, era corto así dejaba ver sus piernas y debido a su personaje no usaba sandalias, como detalle final tenía una cola falsa y unas orejas de gato negras.

Ui por su lado usaba un kimono largo de color rosado con detalles de flores de sakura, tenía el cabello suelto así que su apariencia actual era muy parecida a la de Yui.

"¿Qué están haciendo?"

"es algo vergonzoso andar vestida así…" decía Azusa mientras trataba de cubrirse las piernas con sus manos.

"yo creo que te vez linda" le respondía Akihito con sinceridad.

"…gracias…" Azusa desvía su mirada mientras trataba de ocultar el ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

"¿te incomoda tener el cabello así?" Le preguntaba Ui con una mirada curiosa.

"En realidad no siento nada, pero me veo raro en el espejo" decía Akihito mientras sostenía un largo mechón de su ahora plateado cabello.

"pero no es difícil para ti, Ui" Akihito cambiaba el tema de la conversación.

"¿te refieres a las canciones?"

Akihito asistía.

"fue algo cansado… pero Onee-chan y el resto del club ayudaron, estoy segura que saldrá bien" decía Ui entusiasmada

"verte tan animada, me hace sentir que debo esforzarme más…" decía Akihito con una expresión cansada.

"me sorprendes Aki…" comenzaba a decir Azusa.

"¿Por qué?"

"en la mañana estuvimos el salón del club y como las sempai también llevan kimonos para la obra hubo momentos en que confundíamos a Ui con Yui-sempai… creí que tu también lo harías.

"no creo que pudiera hacer eso" respondió Akihito.

"¿en serio?, ¿seguro que cuando me viste hace un rato no pensaste en algún momento yo era Onee-chan?"

"aunque es cierto que Yui-sempai y Ui se parecen, las dos son muy diferentes y considero más extraño confundirlas que no hacerlo" respondió Akihito con tranquilidad.

Akihito no entendía porque las dos chicas lo miraban con tanta atención después de haber dado su respuesta.

"iré a comprar algo de beber…" se excusaba Akihito al comenzar a sentirse extraño por la mirada de sus compañeras de clase.

Akihito salió fuera del auditorio en busca de una máquina expendedora, durante el camino pudo darse cuenta que tanto estudiantes como invitados volteaban a mirarlo.

"(supongo que tener el cabello de este color me hace resaltar mucho)" pensaba él mientras evitaba la mirada curiosa de todos.

Finalmente llego a un punto en el cual no parecía pasar muchas personas, para suerte de Akihito cerca de unas bancas, que daban a una pequeña área verde, se encontraba una máquina expendedora.

Akihito revisó las bebidas disponibles y miro con satisfacción que aun había café, colocó una moneda de 100 yenes en la ranura y espero a que cayera la lata.

Aunque la obra podía ser en lo único que debería ser estar pensando ahora, Akihito no podía librar su mente de lo que él espera fuera un sueño, de lo que sucedió en aquella celebración de cumpleaños…

"(…eso solo debió ser un sueño… si, un sueño que tuve debido a esa cosa que me tome…)" repetía en su cabeza como si fuera un mantra mientras se agachaba para recoger su lata de café. Pero cuando se inclino para recogerla su cabeza chocó con la de alguien más, escuchó monedas cayendo al suelo y un quejido además del suyo que parecía ser de una chica.

Akihito abrió los ojos cuando sintió que el dolor era tolerable…

"….Ritsu-sempai….."

"….Akihito-kun…"

"…."

"…."

Se apartaron uno del otro como si el tocarse fuera peligroso. Tan solo se miraron pero eso fue suficiente para que los borrosos recuerdos aparecieran con fuerza en sus cabezas y les pusieran los rostros más rojos que un tomate.

"(…fue un sueño…. Fue un sueño… solo un sueño….)" Ritsu repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza.

"(…habla normalmente… eso fue solo…. Solo un sueño…)" pensaba Akihito mientras le daba la espalda.

"… buenos…. Días…Ritsu-sempai…"

"…buenos días… Akihito-kun…"

Se saludaron aun sintiéndose muy incómodos.

"¿Qué… le sucedió a… tu cabello?" Ritsu comenzaba la conversación.

"ah… esto…" Akihito se sentía aliviado de que alguien comenzara a hablar "es parte del atuendo… Oshino cree que le dará mas impacto a mi personaje"

"¿se me ve raro?" preguntaba él

Ritsu lo miraba con detenimiento y él no pudo evitar ver el ligero rubor de las mejillas de su sempai.

"(¡tranquilízate sempai!¡Solo te pregunto por si se ve creíble mi atuendo!)" Le hubiera gustado gritar.

"se te ve como un Youkai, pero creo que te vez mejor con tu cabello normal"

"(¡por favor!, ¡no me mires con esos ojos!)" gritaba el interior de Akihito.

"…y yo… ¿cómo me veo?…" preguntaba Ritsu alejando la mirada.

"(¡¿Qué estoy haciendo?..., ¡¿Por qué le pregunto cómo me veo?..., además no hay razón para avergonzarme por esa pregunta… ¿no?)" Pensaba Ritsu

Debido a la incomodidad que sentía, Akihito no había prestado atención al atuendo de Ritsu pero ahora pudo notar que al igual que sus compañeras de clase su sempai, también llevaba un kimono.

Su kimono era de un color amarrillo claro con detalle de pétalos de flores, su largo no era mucho estaba hecho de forma que el usar una batería no fuera difícil y en vez de su usual diadema amarrilla usaba otra que aunque tenían el mismo color, esta tenía como extra una flor de pétalos azules.

"… te ves linda sempai…" dijo Akihito con temor.

"…." Ritsu no dijo nada, solo bajo la mirada con las mejillas aun mas rojas que antes.

"(¡SEMPAI!, ¡NO PONGAS ESA EXPRESION!, ¡SOLO HACES QUE MIS TEMORES SE HAGAN MÁS GRANDES!)"

"¿crees que la obra salga bien?" preguntaba Ritsu cambiando de tema y regresando a su color natural.

"…"

Akihito se quedo callado por un rato y con una expresión cansada le responde.

"…te aseguro que va a ser muy cansado para mi…"

"¿Por qué?"

"…ya lo veras…"

Al decir esto Akihito comenzó el regreso al auditorio.

"nos vemos luego sempai…"

"…si…"

"(un problema a la vez, Akihito, un problema a la vez…)" pensaba él.

Akihito llego agitado al escenario, tuvo que correr cuando un altavoz indicaba el inicio de la obra, además que no estaba tan acostumbrado a correr con esas ropas.

"¡ ¿acaso tratas de arruinarme?" decía Akiha con enojo pero en voz baja.

"lo siento, lo siento, me entretuve con algo"

"tienes suerte que todavía no sea tu parte" le dijo Akiha con enojo para luego dirigirse a un pequeño estrado en el escenario.

"y ahora presentamos la obra de la clase 1-2, Ookami Ouji" era la voz de Nodoka que al parecer anunciaba la obra en representación del consejo estudiantil.

Las cortinas se abrieron y dejaron ver a uno de los pocos compañeros hombres que tenia Akihito con un kimono de colores oscuros además de tener una peluca blanca y barba postiza, montaba lo que se notaba con facilidad eran dos chicos disfrazados de caballo.

" el daimyou Terada Kisuke, era temido por sus enemigos y respetado por sus aliados, tenía suficiente poder militar para defender a su pueblo y conquistar otros terrenos, pero era un hombre de buen corazón y esos deseos no pasaba por su mente…" Akiha comenzaba a narrar la historia que Akihito y el resto de la clase tenían en su cabeza desde hace mucho tiempo.

Akihito vio como la escena se desarrollaba, tuve que ver sus compañeros despeñando la coreografía que habían logrado gracias al club de kendo, y el momento en que supuestamente era encontrado él cuando era bebe, y así hasta que después de 15 min la infancia de Ookami Ou había pasado.

La siguiente escena ponía a Azusa y Akihito caminado por el pueblo, el fondo no estaba mal hecho y la presencia de unas extras caminando con cargas en sus hombros le daba un detalle más realista.

"… no hay nada mejor, que volver a casa, ¿no lo crees?, Nanako…" decía Akihito de una manera relajada.

"…eso supongo…, Ouji-sama…" respondía Azusa metida en su papel.

"… ¿tengo que repetirlo?..."

"lo siento… Kyosuke-sama…" se corregía Azusa.

"es lo mejor que sacare de ti, ¿no?" suspiraba él.

"…" Azusa baja la cabeza y no decía nada.

"no importa…" decía Akihito al tiempo que le acariciaba la cabeza a la pequeña nekomata.

"puedes ir a la casa primero… tengo que reportarme con el Daimyou…"

"…muy bien… te veré en la casa…" Azusa hacia una exagerada venia y se despedía de su compañero de cabello plateado.

Ahora Akihito se encontraba solo en el escenario con una luz de un reflector enfocándolo.

"…tan solo me gustaría que Nanako se relajara un poco, era mejor cuando éramos niños" se lamentaba él.

La escena siguió con Kyosuke (Akihito) caminando llegando hasta lo que sería el palacio del Daimyou.

Otra vez se podía ver una gran dedicación en el fondo, mostrando pinturas que mostraban escenas de guerras, además de objetos como Tatamis y unas puertas corredizas para darle a la habitación un mejor toque.

Akihito ahora se encontraba sentado enfrente del chico que representaba el Daimyou, los dos tenían tazas de té pero estando vacías tenían que fingir que tomaban…

"….hemos logrados controlar a los bandidos del este, pero todos estos repentinos ataques, me hacen pensar, en que tal vez ellos se están organizando de alguna forma…" decía Akihito.

"…ya veo, tendré que enviar una comisión a investigar este tema con profundidad…, no podría esperar más de mi hijo…" decía el Daimyou en tono alegre.

"me encontraste cuando era un bebe, así que técnicamente no soy tu hijo…" divagaba él.

"jajaja…, pero lo serás cuando te cases con mi hija"

"puede que a la corte le parezca gracioso que digas eso, pero estoy seguro que no les gustara que un Youkai se case con la princesa" decía Akihito con una mirada triste.

"tonterías…, has demostrado no solo ser un buen hijo sino también una buena opción para ser mi heredero, no creo que mi pueblo se oponga…"

"…gracias…, padre…" decía él ocultando la mirada.

"también quisiera decirte…" Daimyou colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Akihito y siguió con la conversación "Orihime es el último recuerdo que tengo de mi amada Subaru, cada día que pasa se parece más ella y sabes muy bien que mi pequeña es querida por el pueblo…"

"si lo sé perfectamente"

"Así que… no hagas nada de que destruya su inocencia… al menos hasta que estén casados"

"¡EN QUE ESTAS PENSANDO VIEJO PERVERTIDO!" gritó Akihito con todas sus fuerzas.

Reacción que causo a más de uno de los espectadores una estrepitosa risa.

"¡en serio!, ¿qué tienes en la cabeza?" decía Akihito para disponer a salir de la habitación.

La siguiente escena estaba a punto de comenzar, en esta se veía una habitación que daba con un área verde, el fondo negro y la iluminación daban alusión a la noche.

Sentada con un espejo en la mano Ui se encontraba, ella parecía mirar una parte específica del jardín como si esperar que alguien apareciera en cualquier momento.

La luz del reflector solo se centraba en Ui así que la mayoría del público no pudo ver como Akihito, cubierto en las sombras, se acercaba por detrás de su compañera.

"¿me estabas esperando?" dijo Akihito quien ponía sus manos sobre los hombros de su compañera.

Ui dio un pequeño salto en su sitio, como si realmente no supiera que Akihito no iba a aparecer en ese momento.

"… no me asustes de esa manera…" por la frase debía sonar enfadada pero en cambio ella parecía mostrar alivio.

Akihito la abrazo por atrás y Ui usó su pecho para poder recostarse, con la mirada alzada, para poder verlo a los ojos, ella preguntó

"¿Cuándo llegaste?"

"llegue a la cuidad esta mañana"

"…no me refería a eso…"

"oh…, en realidad llevo aquí unos minutos, pero te veías tan linda con esa expresión de preocupación no quise perturbarte…"

"eres cruel…" dijo Ui para luego golpearle la frente con su dedo índice.

"…sabes que me preocupo mucho cuando Otou-sama te manda fuera de la cuidad…" decía ella ocultando su mirada.

"te preocupas demasiado"

"…no lo creo…" decía aparentemente enojada.

"¿tan poca confianza me tienes?"

"… muchas veces has venido con heridas profundas…"

"…yo…"

"además que eres muy imprudente…"

"…eh…"

"me da pena Nanako-chan, que te cuida todo el día"

"no necesito de una niñera…" trataba de defenderse él.

"…a veces me pregunto si te preocupas por mi…" finalmente dijo ella

"… ¡no digas eso!..." dijo Akihito en voz alta "… la única razón por la cual me esfuerzo tanto en esas misiones, es para volver pronto para poder verte…"

La escena se veía muy convincente para el público y no se podía evitar los murmullos de algunos en los cuales se afirmaba que los dos que se encontraban en la escena eran novios fuera del escenario.

"son muy… convincentes, ¿no?" decía Mio que trataba de cubrirse los ojos con las manos.

Por petición de Akiha el club de música ligera iba a hacer una colaboración, y tocarían en vivo ciertas canciones que la heroína (Ui) interpretaría. Así que ahora que junto con Azusa ellas se encontraban en una parte del escenario que no estaba iluminado.

A parte de Mio las demás chicas tenían su propias reacción ante esta escena.

Ritsu no estaba prestando atención, su mirada estaba perdida en un punto ajeno al escenario parecía tener en su cabeza suficientes problemas.

Mugi, a diferencia de Ritsu, miraba con atención los movimientos de sus dos kohai, su expresión… era difícil de entender lo que sea que por su mente pasara pero se veía perturbadoramente tranquila.

Azusa se encontraba de brazos cruzados, parecía contar los segundos que duraba la escena cada vez que la planta de su pie tocaba el suelo.

Por su lado Yui era la más tranquila, ella muchas veces había interrumpido a su hermana menor y a su kohai durante estas escenas y aunque su reacción en esos momentos era de sincera vergüenza a este punto ella ya se había acostumbrado.

Volviendo a la escena, Akihito se había separado de Ui y estaba preparándose para irse y durante esa escena Akiha continúo con su labor de narradora.

"…el destino siempre es muy triste, Kyosuke estaba muy seguro que nunca podría casarse con ella; Orihime era una princesa, amada por tu su pueblo y aunque él también gozaba de una reputación, no cambia el hecho de que no era un humano; tal vez tenían la bendición del Daimyou pero aun así la opinión del pueblo y de la corte importaba más que la de una sola persona… y si ellos deseaba juntar a la princesa con algún noble que les proporcionara una alianza, ellos tomarían esa oportunidad…. Que le quedaba al pobre lobo que sino disfrutar de los momentos que pasaba con ella tratando de no pensar en el futuro que los separaría…"

Akiha termino con su narración y se retiro del estrado para incorporarse con el club de música ligera.

"¿están listas?" preguntaba ella mientras sacaba su violín del estuche y se colocaba en posición para tocar, al igual que ella el resto de las chicas del club se preparaban.

En el escenario dos reflectores se alumbraban, uno iluminaba a Ui y el otro al club que se encontraba algo alejado de la escena.

Todo el mundo estaba en silencio hasta que…

El violín de Akiha comenzó a entonar notas calmadas y algo triste, con una expresión que reflejaba concentración comenzaba la canción…

**Hosoi kubi karamitsuku**

**(Enrolladlos en mi delgado cuello)****  
><strong>**Mienai nagai yubi**

**(Están los dedos largos que no puedo ver)**

Después de la introducción, Ui cantaba con una calmada voz, acompañada de una suave batería, la guitarra estaba tocando limpio, el bajo era imperceptible y los movimientos del teclado era delicados, sumados a estos se encontraba el violín.

**Tekagami ni utsuru no wa**

**(Reflejados en el espejo de mano están…)****  
><strong>**Mikaduki to ano hito no kage**

**(la luna creciente y la sombra de aquella persona)**

**Mou sukoshi dake soba ni ite**

**(Quédate conmigo un poco más)****  
><strong>**Atashi no koto wasurenai de**

**(No te olvides de mí)**

**Kako to ima ga**

**(Desde antes y ahora…)****  
><strong>**Jikan no kuni ni hikareau**

**(la tierra del tiempo brilla)**

**Aa koko wa**

**(Ah, en este lugar)****  
><strong>**Itsu deshou**

**(Cuando será…)**

**Shiroi mune eguru no wa**

**(Saliendo de mi blanco pecho se encuentra)****  
><strong>**Bishou to atsui iki**

**(Una sonrisa y un cálido aliento)****  
><strong>**Koi to iu uso ni shinu**

**(El amor morirá con las mentiras)****  
><strong>**Yo ni mo oroka na otogibanashi**

**(Incluso si es solo un tonto cuento de hadas)**

**Mou ichido dake ai ni kite**

**(Una vez más, ven a mí)****  
><strong>**Ai shiteita to sasayaite**

**(Dime al odio que me amas)**

…

El ritmo de la canción no cambiaba, pero combinados con la calmada voz de Ui, causaban el efecto de impresionar a la audiencia y también a algunos de sus propios compañeros de clase.

Akihito estaba impresionado, desde un principio Akiha le había prohibido presenciar las prácticas de las canciones que se usarían en la obra, y le hizo prometer a Ui que no cantaría enfrente de él hasta el día del estreno, pero ahora que la escuchaba, no sabía cómo reaccionar, no sabía que pensar , así que solo se quedo escuchando con atención.

"Yamada…" hasta que Kotaro lo llamó

Cuando volteo pudo ver a Shinonome Kotaro con kimono y un hakama de diferentes tonalidades de verde y a diferencia de Akihito, quien llevaba su cabello largo suelto, Kotaro tenía extensiones de cabello para a patentar tener un cola de caballo.

"¿Qué sucede?" le preguntó Akihito.

"será mejor que te lo tomes en serio…" decía Kotaro con una voz sería.

"…descuida, sería un insulto hacia ti si no lo hiciera…" le respondía con la misma expresión de seriedad.

…..

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, POR SI SE LO PREGUNTA EL NOMBRE DE LA CANCION ES **_**ATASHI GA ALICE DATTA KORO DE ALI PROJECT, **_**SOLO PUSE UN FRACCION DE LA CANCION Y ME DEMORE EN LA TRADUCCION.**


	32. Ookami Ou

**EL ULTIMO CAP DEL FESTIVAL CULTURAL Y PARA SER SINCERO NO ESTOY SEGURO DE QUE SE MUY BUENO TENGO MUCHAS DUDAS, PERO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.**

…

La canción de Ui había terminado, y tanto el público como sus compañeros de clase, estaban impresionados con la interpretación.

"es una letra interesante… ¿Quién la escribió?" preguntaba Tetsuya a una Akiha que parecía haberse perdido en el canto de su compañera.

"…"

"te estoy hablando"

"… uhmm, si tanto quieres saber…" comenzaba a decir Akiha con una voz irritada "…yo la escribí…"

"… ¡eh!... nunca lo espere, tal vez tienes talento para escribir…" la elogiaba él.

Pero Akiha lo ignoraba y volcaba su concentración en la obra.

La escena terminó y la siguiente escena era nuevamente en el castillo del Daimyou, solo que esta vez los que estaban en el centro era Akihito y Kotaro.

"… ¿esperamos afuera Soichiro-sama?..." le preguntaba un compañero de clase, vestido de soldado, a Kotaro.

"si… tengo asuntos que atender con Kyosuke-sama…" respondía Kotaro en un tono muy formal.

"muy bien… ¡retirémonos!" Al decir esto el chico vestido de soldado junto con otros dos más salieron de la escena dejando a Kotaro y Akihito solos.

Pasaron unos segundos y los dos todavía se miraban con una expresión de pocos amigos.

"… ¿ya se fueron todos?…" preguntaba Akihito

"…eso creo…" respondía Kotaro

Los dos dieron un gran suspiro.

"finalmente, toda esta tonta formalidad es cansada…" se quejaba Akihito.

"… te entiendo, pero para el público, somos hijos de respetados Daimyous así que esperan todos este número…" Kotaro concordaba con él.

"¿Cómo esta le viejo Kintaro?" preguntaba Akihito.

"mi padre… está bien… pero sigue diciendo que hasta pronto su hora… me gustaría que dejara de decir eso…"

"es imposible que el hombre que derrotó a todos los ladrones del sur, muera tan pronto"

"tienes razón… y ¿Kisuke-sama?"

"¿padre?, como siempre, a veces pienso que nunca va a morir.

Los dos comenzaron a reírse.

…

"debo admitir que esos dos me impresionan…" decía Akiha con cierta satisfacción.

"¿a qué te refieres?" preguntaba Tetsuya.

"esos dos se odian y aun así pueden actuar como si fueran los mejores amigos del mundo" Akiha trataba de contener su risa.

"no puedo hablar por el tal Shinonome…pero estoy seguro que Akihito quiere ser su amigo"

"¿Por qué estas tan seguro?" le cuestionaba Akiha.

"…creo que le cae bien…"

"… es muy extraño de ti dar una respuesta tan simple y ambigua…"

"… lo sé, pero en ese tema Akihito es muy simple…"

Por mucho que buscó Touma no pudo encontrar un lugar vacio en que sentarse, así que no tubo de otra que mirar detrás del escenario.

"no deberías estar aquí" la voz de una chica lo llamaba.

"lo siento" dijo el volteando rápidamente con algo de miedo.

"…Touma-san, ¿no es verdad?" era Nodoka quien lo llamaba

"M-Manabe-san" por primera vez en su vida Touma estaba nervioso, apenas podía hablar y mirarla mucho tiempo era algo imposible para él.

"solo Nodoka está bien" le ofreció una amable sonrisa.

"N-Nodoka-san" Dijo Touma acumulando toda la fuerza mental que tenia.

Akihito se volteo, esperando que al no verla directamente le ayudara a calmar esa inexplicable ansiedad que tenia y al parecer funcionaba.

"…tengo un amigo en la obra, espero no causar molestias…" dijo con una voz mucho más calmada y agradecía eso.

"¿amigo?" se preguntaba Nodoka, cuando comenzó a mirar a hacia el escenario y vio a Akihito.

"… ¿por casualidad eres amigo de Yamada-san?..."

"uhmm" asintió Touma aun dándole la espalda.

"supongo que no hay problema con que te quedes" le dijo ella para seguir viendo la obra.

En el centro del escenario se encontraban Azusa y Ui, el fondo era de un azul oscuro y con la iluminación de los reflectores representaba una noche con iluminación de estrellas, los muebles que se podía apreciar y el falso árbol de sakura daba la impresión de que se encontraban a exteriores de una casa.

"… ¿Qué sucede Nanako-chan?..." preguntaba Ui al tiempo que se sentaba al lado de la pequeña nekomata.

Azusa sujetaba sus piernas y con la cabeza gacha comenzó a decir.

"¿recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?..."

"uhmm" asintió ella "hace unos diez años Kyosuke te salvo de unos aldeanos…"

"en ese entonces pensé que todos los humanos, eran criaturas crueles… "

"Ahora que lo mencionas recuerdo que no te alejabas de Kyosuke" decía Ui como si tratara de recordar el pasado.

"Kyosuke-sama me salvó, además somos de la misma especie… así que no tenía miedo…" decía ella aun sin levantar la mirada.

"pero ahora puedes hablar conmigo y Otou-sama"

"si… tienes razón… desde que los conocí, conseguí una familia, una hermana, un padre y la persona de quien me enamore…" dijo ella con un tono triste.

"¿Qué puede uno hacer cuando la persona a quien consideras tu hermana ama a la misma persona que tú?, nada, esa es la respuesta, no puedes hacer nada, no importa que palabras uses, que acciones tomes, siempre habrá alguien lastimada…" narraba Akiha.

"así que Nanako-chan…" Ui parecía no poder completar la frase.

"si…"

El ambiente se veía tenso, ninguna de las dos podían mirarse, esperaban en silencio…

"…lo siento…" se disculpaba Ui sin poder mirarla.

"… no tienes porque disculparte… no has hecho nada malo…" Azusa levanto la mirada y Ui pudo ver como un par de lágrimas corrían por sus ojos.

"… ¿eh?... ¿por qué?... ¿por qué?... las lagrimas no dejan de salir…" decía Azusa que trataba de limpiarse los ojos con las manos.

"…Nanako-chan…"

"… lo siento… yo sabía que Kyosuke-sama no sentía lo mismo que yo…pero aun así… me duele…" decía ella entre sollozos.

Ui se acercó más a la pequeña Nekomata y la abrazo tal y como lo haría una madre.

"… lo siento… Hime…" Azusa seguía con el falso sollozo "… quería pedirte que cuidaras de Kyosuke-sama con una sonrisa… pero…"

"…lo siento…" ahora era Ui quien se disculpaba"… soy yo la causa de tu dolor…" decía Ui con los ojos brillosos.

"¡lloraré toda la noche para poder seguir sonriéndole el resto de mi vida!" gritaba Azusa aun con lagrimas.

"eso… se ve demasiado real… ¿Cómo hiciste para obtener esas lagrimas?" le preguntaba Tetsuya a Akiha.

"con esto…" Akiha sacó un pequeño frasco de entre sus ropas y se lo lanzo a Tetsuya.

Tetsuya examino el pequeño frasco hasta que…

"¿oye esto no es lo que usan los actores en los doramas?" decía Tetsuya sorprendido.

"quería que la obra fuera lo más realista posible" le respondía Akiha con orgullo en el rostro.

"supongo que quieres que el público lo vea como tú lo viste"

"¡Por supuesto!" dijo Akiha en un tono animado y algo inusual en ella.

"eh… se te ve feliz…" comenzaba fastidiarla Tetsuya.

"cierra la boca…" Akiha lo empujo y se dirigió al estrado, molesta consigo misma por mostrarse tan emotiva enfrente de Tetsuya.

Había pasado el tiempo y la escena final de la obra estaba cerca

" el daimyou Kintaro había muerte por enfermedad dejando a su hijo Soichiro a cargo, él trato de llegar a una alianza con el daimyou Kisuke pidiendo a su hija en matrimonio, pero él se negó.

Soichiro trató de pedirle ayuda a su mejor amigo, pero el príncipe lobo se también se negó" narraba Akiha.

"…lo siento, pero no puedo ayudarte con eso…"

"¿Por qué?, ¡eso evitaría una guerra entre nuestros pueblos!"

"…lo siento…" dijo Akihito desviando la mirada.

"¡¿ACASO PIENSAS SACRIFICAR A TU PUEBLO POR NO QUERER OPONERTE A LAS TONTAS EXIGENCIAS DE TU SEÑOR?" le gritó Kotaro con todas sus fuerzas como si sintiera el dolor del personaje.

"¡LARGATE!" le grito Akihito empujándole.

"Y tal como Soichiro dijo, una guerra se desato, cientos de vidas se perdieron… Un ataque en gran escala se llevaba a cabo en el castillo del daimyou, y antes de llegar al último piso se encontraba el príncipe lobo esperando" narraba Akiha.

El escenario ahora era diferente, en el centro había dos armaduras samurái como adorno, ambas estaban equipadas con unas katanas, también uno llevaba una Nanigata y la otra una katana de dos metros de largo. La iluminación naranja y la grabación de madera quemándose ambientaban el escenario para un incendio.

Kotaro se encontraba aun extremo y Akihito en el otro, ambos aun se encontraban en la parte no visible del escenario.

"(ya casi es el momento…)" pensaba Kotaro temblando "(Yamada… no pienso perder una tercera vez…)"

Kotaro fijo su mirada hacia el otro extremo, observaba con determinación a su rival

"(no pienso entregarte a Hirasawa-san, así que ahora… ¡muéstrame tu determinación Yamada!)"

Akihito por su lado esperaba ansioso, además de ellos dos solo Akiha sabía que lo que estaba a punto de suceder no era planeado. Aun no entendía muy bien porque Kotaro tenía tantos deseos por enfrentarlo, ni siquiera entendía por qué ocurrió la pelea que lo llevó a la suspensión pero por la mirada de aquel chico, Akihito sabia que él era serio respecto al duelo y aunque el chico del cabello plateado no sabía exactamente por qué peleaban, serian un insulto no tomárselo enserio.

Ahora los dos eran visibles para el público y con los ojos cerrados Akihito le dijo.

"…realmente era necesaria esta masacre…"

"… ¡no pienso entregarte a Orihime, un monstruo como tú no la merece!" comenzó a gritar Kotaro.

"… ¡estas ciego!..." le gritó Akihito y al tiempo que corría hacia Kotaro.

Akihito desenvaino sus espadas y con las puntas hacia abajo arremetió contra Kotaro y este aun parado en su lugar hizo lo mismo.

Las espadas chocaron y cada uno ponía su esfuerzo para quitarle balance al otro.

"¡muéstrame lo que tienes!" gritaba Kotaro

"¡no pienso perder!" le respondía Akihito.

Al final los dos dieron un pequeño salto hacia atrás evitando así cualquier perdida.

Kotaro intento un corte vertical de abajo a arriba pero Akihito lo bloqueo con la espada en su mano derecha y uso la que tenía en la izquierda para atacar el rostro, pero Kotaro volvió a saltar hacia atrás para evitarlo.

"parece que no vas a decepcionarme" decía Kotaro al parecer complacido.

"tu tampoco" respondió Akihito jugando con las espadas en sus manos.

Kotaro corría directamente hacia Akihito con la pura intención de atacarlo, el ataque se veía muy predecible así que el chico del cabello plateado cruzo sus espadas para formar una equis con que defenderse y eso hubiera bastado de no ser…

El ataque inicial de Kotaro era una finta, antes que hiciera un corte sobre la cabeza de Akihito, se arrodillo tan rápido como pudo y desde esa altura golpeo las costillas del chico de cabello plateado.

Akihito aguanto el dolor y uso su brazo para detener momentáneamente la katana de Kotaro, en ese momento aprovecho para guardar una de sus pequeñas espadas y con la mano descubierta conecto su puño sobre el rostro de Kotaro, cayendo este al suelo.

"¡que sucede ahí!" preguntaban unas preocupas Ui y Azusa

"no se preocupen… solo están siguiendo con la obra..." decía Akiha con total calma.

Pero a diferencia de su compañera Azusa y Ui no podían estar calmadas, ellas ya habían visto hasta donde esos dos idiotas podían llegar si alguien no los frenaba y en lo personal Ui no quería volver a verlo.

"no se preocupen… los detendremos si se exceden" decía Tetsuya al ver a las angustiadas chicas.

Tetsuya tomó su celular y envió un mensaje, a los pocos segundos un mensaje de Touma le llegaba.

"entendido" era todo lo que decía el corto mensaje.

"…se ve que han practicado mucho…" decía Yui seguida por el resto del club.

"no lo sé, ¿no creen que se ve muy realista?…" decía Mio preocupada al ver como Akihito era golpeado en la espalda por la katana de Kotaro.

"te preocupas demasiado…" decía Ritsu mostrándose relajada, pero no podía evitar sentirse algo preocupada.

"¡Fabuloso!..." decía Mugi mirando con los ojos fijos a los movimientos de Akihito.

"¿estás bien Mugi?" preguntaba Mio con una expresión de preocupación.

"…. ¿eh?... si estoy bien…" decía ella apenada.

Akihito y Kotaro llevaban unos minutos chocando sus espadas y parecía que ninguno de los dos iba a ceder. Kotaro estaba sorprendido, a diferencia de su primer encuentro en el cual el domino el combate armado, ahora el chico del cabello plateado parecía defenderse de los ataques que lanzaba quedando con tan solo unos pocos golpes, además que Akihito había logrado golpearlo con las espadas, realmente había mejorado en las pocas semanas de entrenamiento.

Akihito usó sus pequeñas espadas para dar un golpe cruzado sobre la cabeza de Kotaro, pero este uso su katana para defenderse y usando la fuerza de sus brazos logro desbaratar el ataque, dándole tiempo para un ataque limpio en el pecho de Akihito.

El rostro de Akihito expresaba dolor pero aun así se mantuvo de pie y aprovecho ese momento desprotegido para dar un golpe en forma de x, con sus dos espadas, en el pecho de Kotaro.

"(ha mejorado… pero aun así…)" pensaba Kotaro mientras sujetaba su más reciente herida.

"¡por qué no te lo tomas en serio!" grito Kotaro de improviso dejando a Akihito confundido.

"¿eh?"

"¡Tu también la amas! ¡ Enfréntame con todo!" gritaba un Kotaro enojado.

"(Shinonome-san es muy dedicado, esta tan metido en su personaje…)" pensaba un asombrado Akihito.

"(yo no puedo quedarme atrás… pero que debería decir, hace mucho que ya no seguimos el libreto…. Piensa Akihito…)"

"¿la amas?" comenzó a decir en un tono burlón

"dices que la amas pero tan solo la miras como si fuera una adorno hermoso…"

"…cállate…" interrumpía Kotaro.

"no sabes nada de ella…" seguía Akihito

"…cállate…"

"su color favorito o su flor favorita, ¿sabes algo de eso?" Akihito parecía comenzar a enojarse.

"…cállate…" Kotaro comenzó a correr hacia él.

"¡Deja de imponerle tu amor egoísta!" gritó Akihito.

"…¡CÁLLATE!..."

Kotaro corrió empuñando su katana y con más fuerza de la que había usado en todo el duelo trato de golpear a su rival, Akihito usos sus pequeñas espadas para defenderse pero algo que nadie esperaba sucedió…

La katana de Kotaro rompió las dos puntas de las espadas de Akihito, el ataque no se detuvo ahí, la katana siguió de largo golpeando la cabeza y el pecho de Akihito…

Akihito cayó al suelo y lentamente sangre comenzó a brotar de su cabeza, incluso Kotaro quien había atacado estaba asustado de que no volviera a levantarse.

Miedo, duda y preocupación eso era lo que sentían las chicas del club de música, se supone que esto era tan solo una escena más en una obra escolar, así que porque poner tanto realismo ello.

"…tranquilícense Sempai… no ha pasado nada grave… es tan solo parte de la obra…" Akiha les impedía el paso tratando de calmarlas.

"… apártate…" la empujo Azusa.

"lo siento Nakano-san…" decía Tetsuya impidiéndole el paso.

"¿Qué haces?, Aki está herido tenemos…" comenzaba a decir Azusa que al parecer no podía hablar bien por la preocupación.

"con todo respeto, Nakano-san, conozco a Akihito desde mucho más tiempo que tú o cualquiera de su club, así que confíen en mi cuando digo que ese idiota se parara otra vez" decía Tetsuya con una expresión llena de confianza.

"como es que se rompió la espada" le preguntaba Tetsuya a Akiha al oído.

"les dije que esas espadas son solo imitaciones, no sería raro que se rompieran durante este ridículo duelo" respondía Akiha sin darle mucha importancia

Lentamente Akihito se levanto del suelo, parte de su cabello plateado se teñía de rojo y sus cerquillo impedía ver sus ojos.

"(está bien)" pensaba aliviado Kotaro.

"…esto me hace lento…" dijo Akihito en un tono monótono al tiempo que se quitaba el kimono azul dejando al descubierto el kimono blanco sin mangas que llevaba abajo.

Akihito cogió una de las espadas rotas y la volvió a envainar y a la vaina sobrante la arrojo sin mucho reparo.

"¿puedes continuar?" preguntaba Akihito con un rostro poco expresivo al tiempo que ponía su mano izquierda en la empuñadura de la espada rota y ponía su brazo derecho enfrente de él como si fuera otra arma.

"me da gusto que ahora te lo tomes enserio" decía Kotaro envainando su katana y con un rostro de satisfacción.

Akihito corrió hacia él, Kotaro iba desenvainar su katana para defenderse de cualquier ataque para cuando logro hacerlo, Akihito había salido de su campo de visión.

Kotaro se arrodillo en el suelo después de haber sentido un agudo dolor en la parte baja de la cabeza.

"¿ahora quien no se lo toma en serio?" dijo Akihito sin emoción alguna.

Akihito se alejo para darle espacio y tiempo para que se levantara.

"(no puedo descuidarme ni un segundo)" pensaba Kotaro.

Akihito una vez más se lanzo al ataque, sus espadas chocaron pero Kotaro ganó el forcejeo y aprovecho para dar tres golpes en el estomago de su rival, asiendo que este retrocediera, pero el chico del cabello plateado no perdería una oportunidad. Con su mano desnuda agarro la katana por la hoja, jalo a Kotaro hacia él y con su puño derecho lo dejo en el suelo una vez más.

"esto aun no termina" Kotaro estaba cansado pero aun podía continuar.

"…ven…" es todo lo que dijo Akihito.

Kotaro corrió hacia Akihito y trato de hacer un corte vertical, Akihito lo paró con su espada rota pero no conto de que el ataque inicial solo era una distracción, sin mucho esfuerzo Kotaro se movió hacia la derecha y con su katana golpeo con todas sus fuerzas el brazo izquierdo de su rival.

Akihito se arrodillo en el suelo sosteniendo con fuerza su brazo dañado, pero a pesar de que debería estar sufriendo un horrible dolor su rostro parecía no expresarlo.

Kotaro estaba más que cansado, él mismo sentía que sus costillas estaban dañadas sin mencionar que su cuerpo no soportaría un golpe más , pero podía ver con claridad que en los ojos del chico arrodillado enfrente de él, aun mostraba deseos de pelear.

"¿hasta dónde piensas llegar? "Exclamaba Kotaro al ver que Akihito no quería rendirse.

"¿eh?" en ese momento Akihito reaccionó y con el rabillo del ojo miró al público.

"(es cierto… esto es una obra… me distraje y lo olvide por completo… uhmm… ¿que debería decir?… ¿que debería decir?... piensa como el príncipe… solo piensa como el príncipe… ¡ ya se!)"

Pensaba Akihito en ese momento.

Akihito se puso de pie y dándole la espalda a Kotaro, se dirigió hacia una de las armaduras puestas como decoración.

"Sabias… desde que llegue todos las personas me tuvieron miedo… me tacharon de monstruo…" comenzaba a decir Akihito con un tono triste.

El público parecía convencido con su actuación.

"pero ella fue diferente…" decía Akihito mirando al cielo "… ella tan solo me trato como a un chico más, tan solo me sonría" dijo con una melancólica sonrisa.

"ya cometí el imperdonable pecado de hacerla llorar y prometí nunca más hacerlo" decía Ahora con un tono de voz decidida.

"así que yo la protegeré…" decía al tiempo que tomaba, con su mano buena, una de las katanas de la armadura" por que ella es… ella es… ¡ELLA ES LO QUE MÁS AMO EN ESTE MUNDO!"

Todo el público se quedo callado y no solo ellos si no que también los participantes en la obra se habían quedado en un silencio sepulcral.

"(idiota)" pensaron Touma y Tetsuya al mismo tiempo.

"… ¡eso es lo que quería oír!..." al parecer las palabras de Akihito reanimaron a Kotaro "no importa como termine este duelo, no tendré ningún arrepentimiento"

"terminemos con esto" Con la ayuda de su boca, Akihito logro desenvainar la katana.

Los dos se lanzaron en un último ataque, Kotaro aprovecho la inutilizada mano de su rival para atacar por la izquierda… pero no esperaba que Akihito usara esa misma mano para levantar una vez más su pequeña espada rota.

"¿Qué?" Kotaro parecía sorprendido

"¿realmente pensabas que no podría usar mi mano izquierda?" decía Akihito ocultando su dolor, mientras las dos espadas chocaban.

En ese momento en al katana de Kotaro se comenzaba a ver una fisura.

Akihito uso la katana en su mano derecha y con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban trato de impactar contra Kotaro, pero este logro apartar la espada rota y usar su katana para defenderse del segundo ataque.

Las katanas chocaron, pero la de Kotaro se encontraba muy débil y se rompió haciendo que Akihito lograra impactar contra Kotaro.

Después del impacto Kotaro se quedo parado sin decir nada y cuando estaba a punto de caer al suelo, Akihito uso su cuerpo para que él se apoyara.

"…dije que no me arrepentiría… pero aun así no quería perder…" murmuro débilmente Kotaro antes de perder la conciencia casi arrodillado.

"…espero que hayas encontrado una respuesta…" dijo Akihito aun metido en su papel.

Akihito coloco al Kotaro en el suelo e hizo como que le cerraba los ojos, después de todo para él esto era un duelo que no entendió, pero también una obra que un público observaba.

Con su fuerzas abandonándole, Akihito trato de caminar hasta llegar al otro extremo del escenario, arrastrando la katana como si fuera demasiada pesada para él y antes de que lograra llegar, cayó al suelo inconsciente.

**GRACIAS POR EL LEER OTRA CAP DE ESTE FIC, ESPERO QUE COMENTEN Y UNA VEZ MÁS ESPERO QUE NO HAYA SIDO TAN MALO EL CAP.**


	33. Haciendo y recuperando amigos

**UN NUEVO CAP QUE ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN, Y PERDON LA DEMORA PERO SIEMPRE HAY ALGO QUE EVITA QUE PUEDAS ESCRIBIR**

Cuando Akihito despertó, se encontraba mirando un techo desconocido, en el cuarto que se encontraba predominaba un blanco y un olor a desinfectante. Trató de levantarse de la cama en que se encontraba pero un dolor punzante invadió su cuerpo.

"seria mejo que no te movieras mucho" una voz familiar le decía.

"¿en dónde se supone que estamos?, Tetsuya" preguntaba Akihito, logrando sentarse sobre la cama.

"es un hospital" respondía Touma mientras leía un libro sentado en el único sillón del cuarto.

"¡¿un hospital?" Akihito parecía alarmado

"no te preocupes..." lo calmaba Tetsuya "estas aquí más por tu desmayo causado por el cansancio que por los golpes que tuvieron que tratarte."

En ese momento Akihito se observó así mismo, se dio cuenta que usaba una piyama de hospital, que gran parte de su cuerpo se encontraba vendado a excepción de su brazo izquierdo en el cual tenía un yeso.

"realmente me deje llevar…" suspiraba Akihito.

"Sí que lo hiciste…" el ánimo de Tetsuya parecía ser opuesto al de su amigo "… hace tiempo que no te veía enfrentarte a alguien con tanta seriedad"

"me pidió que fuera serio, así que lo fui" decía Akihito mientras trataba de rascarse por debajo del yeso.

"pero aun así, ¿no hubiera sido mejor simplemente preguntarle a Hirasawa-san en vez de tener que tomar medidas tan riesgosas?"

"¿Qué tiene que ver Ui con esto? "

"¿no lo sabes?"

"no"

"¿en serio?" esta vez era Touma quien preguntaba.

"sabias que se estaban enfrentando por quien saldría con Hirasawa Ui-san, ¿no?"

"¡EHHHHHHHH!" Akihito parecía sorprendido.

"¡no me vengas con eso!" ahora Tetsuya comenzaba a alterarse. "¡¿cómo es posible que no supieras el motivo por el cual te fracturaste el brazo?" Tetsuya comenzó a sacudir a Akihito de un lado al otro.

"no... lo sabía…. Pensé que… solo quería enfrentarme…."

"detente…" Touma los separo a los dos.

"debemos creer lo que dice"

"pero…" trato de refutar Tetsuya

"sabes bien como yo que Akihito es de mente simple" dijo Touma con total seriedad y calma.

"no sé por qué pero siento que me están insultando…" decía Akihito ofendido "pero dejando eso de lado, ¿qué paso con Ui?"

"¿quieres saber si hubo una reacción en Hirasawa-san?"

Akihito estaba en verdad preocupado, si Tetsuya realmente creyó que la última escena de la obra fue real que impediría que Ui pensara lo mismo, el solo pensar que tendría que vivir momentos muy incomodos con Ui solo por gritar las primeras palabras que le vinieron en mente, le causaba temor.

"creo que eso no le importó"

"¿ella está bien?" preguntaba una vez más Akihito.

"En realidad ella estaba más preocupada por tu estado que por cualquier cosa que hayas dicho"

Al escuchar eso Akihito estaba más tranquilo pero al mismo tiempo no se sentía bien el tener a Ui preocupada.

"¿y no hay nadie más aquí?" preguntaba Akihito

"si preguntas por las chicas de tu club…" respondía Touma "ellas estaban en la sala de espera, no se permiten más de dos personas en una habitación"

"bueno, nosotros nos vamos por un rato…" Tetsuya y Touma comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta del cuarto" estoy seguro que las chicas esperan con ansias el hablar contigo" dijo Tetsuya con su habitual sonrisa de zorro.

"para que no te aburras…" Touma le entrego a su viejo amigo una bolsa de plástico con lo que parecía ser varios libros.

"¡Rurouni Kenshin!" decía Akihito de buen humor al ver que no era nada menos que los primeros 8 volúmenes del que era su manga favorito.

"¿sabes que no me voy a quedar mucho tiempo?" Akihito decía emocionado mientras examinaba los tomos.

"no sientas tanta admiración por un personaje que tiene una tendencia autodestructiva como tú" Decía Tetsuya con una expresión cansada.

"¿a qué te refieres?" Akihito parecía confundido.

"nada… olvídalo…"

Una vez sus dos amigos se fueran, Akihito guardo los tomos en la bolsa de plástico, vio por la ventana y se dio cuenta que el sol ya se estaba ocultando, quiso saber la hora pero en la habitación parecía no haber ningún reloj, para su suerte su celular se encontraba en una pequeña mesa de noche.

"4:12 p.m." Leyó de la pequeña pantalla.

"se fue todo el sábado y ya me perdí el primer día del festival" se lamentaba Akihito.

"todavía te queda el domingo" dijo Akiha quien entraba por la puerta usando ahora el uniforme escolar.

"¿Qué-e-e sucede contigo?" preguntaba Akihito asustado por la inusual (y para él aterradora) sonrisa que se dibuja en la pequeña muñeca.

"¿es tan raro verme de buen humor?" preguntaba ella.

"si" respondió si siquiera pensarlo.

"grosero" le dijo Akiha sin perder su buen humor.

"¿y por qué estas de tan buen humor?" preguntó él.

"te diré porque… "decía ella aun con la extraña sonrisa en el rostro "o mejor, te lo mostrare… "decía ella mostrando la cámara que traía tras la espalda.

Después de apretar unos botones del pequeño aparato, Akiha le ayudo para que pudiera ver por la pequeña pantalla. En ella podía ver una escena de la obra.

"_**Así que yo la protegeré…" **_ Akihito veía en la cámara, la escena que hace poco había hecho _**"por qué ella es… ella es… ¡ELLA ES LO QUE MÁS AMO EN ESTE MUNDO!"**_

"¡¿P-por qué tienes eso?" decía Akihito tornándose de un color rojizo, al escuchar las palabras que él había dicho hace tan solo unas horas atrás.

"es la grabación que hizo mi linda hermanita" decía ella al tiempo que alejaba la cámara para evitar que Akihito se la quitara.

"¡borra eso!"

"¿estas bromeando?, ya que te encuentras en ese estado es imposible hacer otra función para mañana, lo mínimo que puedo hacer por el público es vender una copia de este video…" decía Akiha con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

"¿Qué te sucede?" le preguntaba Akiha mirando con atención al chico del cabello plateado, al ver que estaba de un inusual color rojizo.

"no es nada"

"¿no me digas que recién ahora tomas conciencia de lo que dijiste?..."

"solo estaba pensando en la obra… no pensé que realmente fuera tan vergonzoso en ese momento" decía Akihito refunfuñando.

Akiha se reía con mucha fuerza y parecía tratar de contenerse sin éxito.

"... creo… que no me equivoque contigo… nunca me aburriré cerca de ti…" decía ella con lágrimas en los ojos y trataba de recuperar el aliento.

"¿es tan divertido burlase de mí?" preguntaba Akihito algo irritado.

"lo es" respondía Akiha sin dudar.

"… y entonces… ¿a qué has venido?" Akihito comenzaba a estar de mal humor.

"…" Akiha suspiro "realmente no puedes ver que vengo a darte las gracias…"

"¿eh?"

"esta obra me mostro algo interesante, por lo cual debo recompensarte…" decía Akiha con un tono serio pero manteniendo la sonrisa.

"¿recompensa?"

Akiha se sienta en su cama y se acerca lentamente hacia Akihito.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntaba el asustado chico de cabello plateado.

"cállate y acepta tu recompensa" le dijo ella mientras se acercaba más

Akihito cerro los ojos con miedo, como si esperar una sentencia de muerte hasta que…

"el ser pequeña realmente es molesto…" Akiha se quejaba después de haberse estirado para coger el celular de Akihito que se encontraba en una pequeña mesa a la derecha.

"…solo eso era…"decía Akihito aliviado.

"¿Por qué cerrabas los ojos?... oh… acaso esperabas algo más de mi…"decía Akiha con malicia mientras ponía su dedo índice en su labio

"por supuesto que no…" dijo Akihito sin dudar "¡eso sería un beso de la muerte!"

"discúlpame por no ser tan linda como las chicas que manejas en tu harem" Decía Akiha con un tono sarcástico para luego desviar su atención al celular de su compañero y después de presionar algunos botones se lo regreso.

"¿tú también?... ya dije que…"

"se agradecido" decía ella altiva sin dejarle terminar la oración.

Akihito abrió su celular y vio que ahora tenía el correo de Akiha y el número de su celular, pero en vez de su nombre en su lista de contactos la palabra ¨Ama¨ figuraba.

"¡¿acaso soy tu mascota?"

"lo eres" al decir esto Akiha le mostro su celular y en su lista de contacto el nombre de Akihito era ¨mascota¨

"…que se supone que soy…" se lamentaba Akihito con la cabeza baja.

"bueno… "decía Akiha levantándose de la cama" tengo mucho trabajo para mañana, espero que sigan ocurriendo eventos interesantes a tu alrededor" y antes que de salir de la habitación se voltea"… nos vemos mañana, Akihito" decía Akiha con una linda sonrisa pero con tintes de arrogancia.

"…me rodea gente extraña…" se dijo así mismo.

No pasaron más de unos minutos para que alguien tocara la puerta, de por sí sola abierta, y se anunciara.

"¿Cómo te encuentras?, Akihito-san" entraba Mio con una canasta de frutas y usando su uniforme escolar.

"como puedes ver me encuentro bien" decía el chico del cabello plateado moviendo con ánimo su brazo sano.

"toma…"

"gracias por la molestias…" Akihito coloco las manzanas aun lado de la bolsa con tomos de manga.

"¿en serio te encuentras bien?" Mio parecía preocupada.

"…esto no es nada sempai…" decía un animado Akihito.

Mio se alejó un poco de él y tomo aire.

"¡¿en que se supone que estabas pensando?" Mio empezó a gritarle.

"¿eh?" Akihito parecía sorprendido.

"¡sabes que lo que hiciste fue peligro e irresponsable!..."

"… ¡¿acaso no piensas en ti mismo?..."

"… ¡¿Qué hubieras hecho si terminabas peor?..."

"… ¡a veces me pregunto qué tienes en la cabeza!..."

Akihito se había quedado callado todo ese tiempo con la cabeza baja incluso el mismo no se había dado cuenta, que hace mucho había dejado su cama y que ahora se encontraba sentado sobre sus rodillas enfrente de esta, como si fuera regañado por algo sensei.

"¡¿me estas escuchando?" le decía Mio aun en un tono imperativo.

"… ¡sí!.." respondía Akihito nervioso "¡nunca más volveré a hacer algo tan irresponsable y peligroso!" agachaba aún más la cabeza.

Mio se dirigió hacia la puerta y antes de irse y con Akihito aun con la cabeza agachada, dijo.

"…también piensa un poco más en las personas que te rodean…" era un tono de voz amable.

"¿Qué fue eso?" decía el chico del cabello plateado.

Akihito se levantó del suelo y se dirigió a su cama, una vez en ella tomo uno de los volúmenes de manga que Touma le dejo y comenzó a leer.

"¡En verdad, la pelea entre Kenshin y Saíto fue una de las mejores…" decía él mientras pasaba de panel en panel.

"relajarse y leer un manga no está mal para variar…" decía Akihito con cierta satisfacción mientras seguía leyendo.

Ya que Akihito se encontraba entretenido con el manga, no pudo notar cuando Azusa entro en la habitación.

"¿realmente alguien diría oro en estos momentos?" Se decía Akihito así mismo divertido.

"Aki…" Azusa lo llamo con una voz débil.

"¿oh?... Azusa, ¿también has vendió a verme?"

Azusa no decía nada mientras se acercaba hacia Akihito.

"¿sucede algo?" preguntaba él.

En vez de responder con palabras Azusa lo abofeteo.

"¿eh?" Akihito parecía confundido.

Azusa no se detuvo ahí y comenzó a golpear el rostro de Akihito varias veces hasta que finalmente lo dejo.

"Oroooo" Akihito parecía confundido, pero más que nada estaba desorientado por todos los golpes.

Azusa se dirijo a la puerta y antes de irse volvió su mirada hacia el chico del cabello plateado quien aún se veía desorientado.

"¡Idiota!" ella en verdad se veía molesta.

"… ¿acaso la hice enojar?..." se preguntaba Akihito mientras se recuperaba de los golpes.

"¿Qué pasó Inuhito-kun?..." Yui entraba a la habitación "Azu-nyan se veía algo molesta"

"no es nada por lo que tengas que preocuparte…" le decía Akihito para calmarla.

"ya veo… ¿Cómo te encuentras?" le pregunto ella en su usual tono de voz animado.

"mejor de lo que parece, creo que me han vendado demasiado"

Yui jalo una solitaria silla y después de colocarla cerca de la cama de su kohai se sentó en ella en silencio.

"¿sucede algo?, sempai" preguntaba Akihito algo incómodo con el silencio.

"… no, solo me preguntaba, ¿Qué se supone que debería hacer ahora?"

"uhmmm, nada en especial creo…" comenzaba a decir Akihito "creo que el tenerlas aquí me ayuda…"

"¿solo debo estar sentada aquí?"

"Tal vez…"

Akihito le había dicho que con estar presente era suficiente para él, pero aun así Yui quería hacer algo por su kohai, vio la canasta con frutas aun lado de la cama y se le ocurrió una idea.

"pásame un manzana" le pedía Yui a su kohai.

"toma… puedes pedir otra si tienes hambre" le respondió su kohai.

"no es para eso… pensaba en pelarte la manzana" decía Yui en tono animado.

"eso no estaría mal… pero Yui-sempai ¿puedes usar un cuchillo?" Akihito se escuchaba preocupado.

"¡no soy una niña!, pelar una manzana no puede ser difícil" en vez de desanimarla, el comentario de su kohai habían hecho que Yui estuviera más decidida a cumplir con la pequeña tarea.

"si tú lo dices…" decía Akihito no muy convencido al tiempo que le daba a su sempai un cuchillo que una enfermera había dejado antes.

Tal como Akihito había previsto, su pequeña sempai tenía dificultades para pelar la manzana, muchas veces pensó en decirle que se detuviera, pero la anima y decidida expresión en su rostro le impedía hacerlo todo lo contrario ahora tenía deseos de animarla a que continuara.

"…no me quedo muy bien…"decía una decaída Yui al ver que la manzana ya no tenía esa forma.

"eso no importa…" decía Akihito tomando la manzana con su mano buena "si sabe a manzana, no importa como sea vea…" dijo Akihito después de una mordida.

"¡tienes razón!" decía Yui una vez animada.

"(a Yui-sempai le queda mejor una sonrisa)" pensaba Akihito mientras la miraba.

"… ¿Ricchan no ha venido aun?..." cambiaba de tema Yui.

"…Ritsu-sempai…" Akihito decía preocupado.

Desde el incidente de la fiesta de cumpleaños, ellos no habían tenido oportunidad de hablar, y era necesario que discutieran lo que sucedió en ese día.

"iré a llamar a Ricchan…" decía Yui saliendo del cuarto.

"…espera un momento…" Akihito quiso detenerla pero, Yui ya se había marchado.

"(¿Qué se supone que deba decir?)…" comenzaba a pensar un preocupado Akihito.

"(no puedo simplemente fingir que nada sucedió… pero ahora que lo pienso… no recuerdo muy bien… ¿Qué paso exactamente?)"

Akihito trato de recordar lo que sucedió aquel día, pero cada vez que lo hacía sentía como lentamente sus recuerdos se hacían más y más borrosos, hasta el punto que en su cabeza solo quedaba la idea de ¨hice algo imperdonable a Ritsu-sempai¨ aunque ya no sabía que exactamente.

"¿Por qué tan pensativo?" decía Tetsuya que entraba una vez con una lata de soda en la mano.

"… ¿Dónde está Touma?..." preguntaba Akihito al ver que faltaba el silencioso chico.

"…ah… Touma, nos encontramos con un miembro del consejo estudiantil en el primer piso… si no me equivoco se llamaba Manabe Nodoka-san… y lo deje hablando con ella…" decía Tetsuya con una expresión pensativa en su rostro." Pero hasta donde vi Touma apenas podía hablar…" decía Tetsuya divertido.

"ya veo…" Akihito seguía distraído pensando en sus propios problemas.

"oye, ¿me estas escuchando?"

"¿puedo preguntarte algo?" le interrumpía Akihito.

"…" Tetsuya se quedó en silencio dándole a entender que ya podía hablar.

"hace unos días, probé algo que creo que contenía alcohol y… tal vez… yo… puede… hacerle algo a Ritsu-sempai…" decía Akihito con una mezcla de culpa y vergüenza.

"…disculpa la molestia…" Ritsu entraba a la habitación y cuando dirigió su mirada a su kohai, oculto la suya algo sonrojada.

Tetsuya se quedó en silencio, al parecer Ritsu no lo había notado, en ese momento el chico zorro pensó en las palabras de Akihito y en las reacciones de la chica de la diadema.

"oh… kita-san, no me di cuenta que estabas aquí" le decía Ritsu al chico zorro que comenzaba a acercarse a ella.

"¿ya podre sentir algo?" decía Tetsuya mientras ponía una de sus manos sobre el vientre de Ritsu.

"¡¿EH?"Decía Ritsu avergonzada y sorprendida.

"¡ESTOY SEGURO QUE NO HICE ESO!" gritaba Akihito al tiempo que le lanzaba la manzana que hace unos instantes Yui había pelado.

"¡qué e-e-estas diciendo!" decía Ritsu que al parecer no entendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando.

"solo quería confirmar algo…" decía Tetsuya mientras calmaba el dolor de su cabeza. "Tainaka-san, ¿sucedió algo entre tú y Akihito?"

"…no, n-nada en particular…" respondía una nerviosa Ritsu.

"estas mintiendo" respondió Tetsuya.

"yo…" trato de refutar Ritsu

"el idiota de aquí, ya me lo dijo" Tetsuya señalaba Akihito que aún estaba en la cama.

"¡no es lo que crees!" gritaron Ritsu Y Akihito al unísono.

"les creo" dijo Tetsuya, para sorpresa de los dos.

"…en serio…" decía Ritsu aliviada.

"yo creo que ustedes pueden haber malinterpretado lo que sucedió" decía Tetsuya en un tono serio.

"¿a qué te refieres con eso?" preguntaba Akihito.

"bueno…" comenzaba a Decir Tetsuya. "Como sabrán el alcohol, tiene fama por hacer que las personas hagan cosas que no están acostumbradas a hacer, pero también es conocido por causar alucinaciones" explicaba el chico zorro.

"entonces, las cosas que pasaron…" decía Akihito

"¿pudieron no haber pasado…?" termina la oración Ritsu con un tono de voz que denotaba Alivio.

"si, es muy probable, ¿después de todo acaso recuerdan de lo que hicieron?"

"En realidad no" dijo Akihito.

Ritsu podría compartir la respuesta de su kohai, ya que por mucho que tratara de recordar exactamente lo que hizo, lo único que lograba era que sus recuerdos fueran cada vez más y más borrosos, hasta el punto de solo dejarle una sensación de ¨he hecho algo muy vergonzoso¨.

"yo tampoco" Respondía Ritsu

"lo ven, solo se han estado preocupando por cosas que no pasaron" Tetsuya comenzó a reírse.

Tanto Akihito como Ritsu se unieron a las risas del chico zorro.

"bueno creo que yo me voy… nos vemos mañana, Akihito" Tetsuya se despedía para luego salir por la puerta.

"perdón por haber actuado tan extraño" se disculpaba Akihito.

"no te preocupes, yo actué igual" decía Ritsu, ambos parecía más tranquilos ahora, pero tendría que dejar que el sentimiento de incomodidad se fuera con el tiempo.

"yo también debería irme, el tiempo para visitas se acabara pronto" decía Ritsu.

"bien… dile a todas que para mañana estere en el festival, no importa como" decía un entusiasmado Akihito.

"no te esfuerces demasiado" le decía una relajada Ritsu.

Ritsu se despidió, salió de la habitación y a mitad del pasadizo se encontró con Tetsuya.

"espero haber sido de ayuda antes, Tainaka-san" decía el chico zorro en un tono amistoso.

"realmente lo fuiste, ahora me siento algo tonta por actuar de esa manera" Ritsu ahora se veía de un mejor humor.

"¿puedo preguntarle algo?"

"¿qué cosa?" preguntaba Ritsu de vuelta.

"he hablado con Akihito y me preguntaba por qué quieres que él y Akiyama-san empiecen a salir"

"¿Akihito-kun te dijo eso?"

"no, solo lo deduje a partir de lo que me decía"

"si me preguntas por qué…" comenzaba a decir Ritsu. "Es muy divertido meterse con esos dos" decía con una pícara sonrisa.

"Tal vez tengas razón en eso" decía un pensativo Tetsuya.

"…además no crees que ellos dos se ven bien juntos…" decía Ritsu con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"pero…" Tetsuya iba a decir algo pero después de observar a la chica de la diadema…" si tienes razón" decidió guardárselo.

"yo ya tengo que irme" se despidió Ritsu.

"eso fue raro en ti" dijo Touma, quien estaba atrás del chico zorro, después que Ritsu estuviera fuera de vista.

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntaba Tetsuya en una voz inocente.

"ese era momento para decir algo que desencadenara un evento que le complicaría las cosas a Akihito" dijo Touma en un tono serio.

"¿Quién crees que soy?" preguntaba Tetsuya aun manteniendo su falso tono inocente.

"un zorro manipulador que le gusta jugar con las personas"

"¿tan mala opinión tienes de mí?" Tetsuya parecía seguir divirtiéndose.

"…" Touma se quedó en silencio.

"solo pensé que forzar una relación a base de algo como el alcohol, no sería correcto"

"¿pero acaso crees que ellos se creyeron ese discurso barato?"

"lo hicieron… estoy seguro que quieren hacerlo, así su amistad no se perderá… pero también es raro escucharte hablar tanto, Megane moe-kun" se burlaba Tetsuya.

"cierra la boca, Lolicon"

Tetsuya se reía al parecer no le molestaba el comentario de su silencioso amigo.

Akihito se había quedado solo y como la hora de vista estaba por terminar no esperaba que nadie más fuera a visitarlo, el mal entendido con su sempai se aclaró, pero aun había algo que tenía que hacer. Se levantó de la cama, una vez fuera de su cuarto se dirigió a una enfermera y le preguntó.

"¿en dónde se encuentra la habitación de Shinonome Kotaro?"

"es una de las habitaciones al final del pasillo"

Después de dar las gracias, Akihito se dirigió a la habitación del chico el cual él había sido rival, incluso si el mismo Akihito no se habida dado cuenta de eso. Al igual que él, Kotaro tenía una habitación privada.

"hola…"lo saludo Akihito.

A diferencia de Akihito Kotaro había resultado con daños menores, solo tenía unas cuantas vendas y no presentaba fractura alguna.

"hola" respondió Kotaro. " ¿Cómo están tus heridas?" preguntó.

"mejor que las tuyas" bromeaba Akihito.

"…."

"…."

"…."

Se quedaron en silencio, tanto Kotaro como Akihito tenia cosas que decir, pero ninguno de los dos sabían cómo decirlo.

"recuerdas el día que nos suspendieron…" comenzó a decir Kotaro.

"uhmmm" Akihito asintió.

"ese día me declare a Hirasawa-san"

"ya veo"

"sabes, primero se vio sorprendida pero después me rechazo de una manera muy amable" decía Kotaro con una sonrisa triste.

"…" Akihito lo miraba en silencio.

"Después de eso, verte me irritaba mucho, pensaba en como un sujeto con mirada rara, irresponsable, poco confiable, con cara idiota podía estar tan cerca de Hirasawa-san"

"(hey, me insultaste como cuatro veces en esa oración)" pensaba Akihito.

"pero al participar en la obra me di cuenta que me equivoque" decía Kotaro.

"¿a qué te refieres?"

"las cosas que dijiste durante en nuestro duelo, eran verdad"

"(¿lo eran?, yo solo pensaba en lo que diría el príncipe)" pensaba Akihito.

"nunca entendí bien lo que Hirasawa-san pensaba, en verdad lo mío era solo un amor egoísta" decía con melancolía. "Así que tengo un favor que pedirte…"

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntaba Akihito con curiosidad.

"protege a Ui-san, no la permitas llorar"

Akihito se puso a pensar en la petición de Kotaro, Ui era importante para él, eso sabia pero al igual que ella, todas las chicas que le habían brindado su amistad eran igual de importantes y por supuesto no permitiría que ninguna de ellas llorara, sobre todo si era por algo que él podía evitar.

"yo…" comenzaba a decir Akihito.

Ui había venido al hospital con el resto de las chicas, pero no podía visitar a su compañero herido. ¿Por qué?, dentro de ella había una mezcla de sentimientos, estaba preocupada y molesta.

Preocupada por las heridas que Akihito se había hecho, que según la opinión de Ui no había una buena razón para ello y molesta porque durante el duelo de los idiotas, Akihito parecía haberlo estado disfrutando y durante su entretenimiento el chico del cabello plateado no había dado mucha importancia o ninguna a su propio bienestar; y por esas razones aún se encontraba en la sala de espera.

"¿no vas a ir a visitar a Inuhito-kun?, Ui" le pregunta Yui.

"Ahora mismo voy, porque regresas con las demás, estaré en casa dentro de un rato, onee-chan" le respondía Ui.

"¿Tsumugi-san no va a venir?" pregunto Ui

"Mugi-chan dijo que vendría después de hacerse a cargo de unos asuntos, pero creo que no lograra llegar a tiempo" respondía una pensativa Yui" bien, nos vemos en casa"

Ui vio cómo su onee-chan salía del hospital con el resto del club de música.

Ui tomó los onigiris, que originalmente eran para después de la actuación, y se dirigió al quinto piso en donde se encontraba la habitación de su compañero de clase.

Una vez ahí entro en la habitación de Akihito, pero no se encontraba, le pidió ayuda a una enfermera y esta le dijo que un chico con las características de Akihito se había dirigido a una habitación al final del pasillo.

Ui siguió las indicaciones de la enfermera y llego a una habitación que tenía el nombre Shinonome Kotaro escrito en un panel cerca a la puerta. Después de leer el nombre, le comenzó a preocupar que esos dos volvieran a hacer algo estúpido.

Pero antes que entrara pudo escuchar la conversación que ellos dos tenían.

"protege a Ui-san, no la permitas llorar" Kotaro hablaba muy enserio.

"yo…" para Ui, Akihito había puesto una expresión muy seria y algo que no era muy común en él.

"yo la protegeré, nunca la dejare llorar incluso si me cuesta la vida" decía él muy confiado.

"eso pensé que dirías" Kotaro había extendido una de su vendadas manos y con esta había formado un puño.

Akihito solo hizo lo mismo con su mano buena y chocaron sus puños.

En ese momento Akihito le pareció escuchar lo pasos de alguien. Pero cuando fue a ver al pasillo no había rastros de nadie.

"será mejor que vuelva a mi habitación" se despedía Akihito.

"espero verte mañana, cuando salgo de aquí" Ahora Kotaro se veía más animado.

Akihito volvió a su habitación, en ella encontró un bento y dentro de este había unos tres onigiri con una nota escrita a mano.

"mejórate" era todo lo que decía.

Akihito tomo uno y mientras se lo comía, veía por la ventana como la tarde se convertía en noche.

**COMO SIEMRPE SE AGRADECE EL LEER EL CAP, ESPERO QUE COMENTTEN…**


	34. Bajo la luna

**PERDON POR EL RESTRASO, PERO NO SABIA COMO HACER BIEN ESTE CAP, ME TOMO MUCHO TRABAJO Y REALMENTE NO ESTOY SEGURO COMO QUEDO… SOLO ESPERO QUE ESTE BIEN.**

Akihito POV

Me despierto por una brisa helada que invadía mi habitación por una descuidada ventana abierta; Me levanto de la cama aun temblando por el frio y cierro la fuente de la brisa, busco mi celular para ver qué hora es.

"10 p.m." me digo a mí mismo.

Al parecer me quede dormido después de haberme acabado los onigiri que Ui me dejo, por lo visto me he perdido de la cena y mi estómago comienza a reclamarme ese hecho. Debería estar durmiendo pero… ahora me siento con más energías que antes; dejando de lado el hecho que tengo el brazo izquierdo enyesado y estoy usando muchos vendajes mi cuerpo se siente mucho mejor ahora.

"mmm…. Uhmmm…" escucho una murmullo que parece provenir de un lugar cercano al que me encuentro, al buscar la fuente de aquel sonido me dirijo al solitario sillón en el extremo de la habitación.

"¿Mu-Mugi-sempai?" tal vez mis ojos no se han acostumbrado completamente a la oscuridad de la noche pero estoy seguro que mi sempai de cabellera dorada se encuentra durmiendo en este sillón.

¿Por qué esta aquí a estas horas?, no lo sé, es más me sorprende que la hayan dejado quedarse en la habitación. Puedo ver que en sus manos llevaba una pequeña caja envuelta en pañuelo verde, posiblemente algo que pensaba darme.

Me dirijo a mi cama una vez más, pero no pienso ponerme a dormir… cojo las sabanas y trato de cubrirla con ellas. El colocar una manta sobre una persona es una tarea más sencilla cuando tienes tus dos manos funcionales.

"no entiendo por qué la necesidad de venir a estas horas…" comienzo a hablarle a mi durmiente sempai…"además quedarte dormida aquí no será bueno para tu salud, podrías resfriarte" le digo mientras acomodo mejor las sabanas.

Pienso que Mugi-sempai estará bien, después de todo ¿qué clase de peligros puede haber en un hospital?; salgo de la habitación y decido explorar un poco… la última vez que estuve en un hospital de noche… realmente no tengo buenos recuerdos de esos momentos, sobre todo porque los hospitales abandonados son mayormente usados como punto de reunión de algunas pandillas, así que estar en uno donde se aprecia una paz es realmente agradable.

Aun lado de mi habitación hay una silla de ruedas vacía, debo admitir que me invade el deseo de subirme e ir de un extremo a otro, pero no necesito fracturarme el otro brazo y también sé que me echarían del hospital si hago algo tan estúpido como eso. Ignoro la silla de ruedas y sigo adelante, llego hasta las escaleras… ¿A dónde debería ir?, ir abajo causaría problemas hay muchas enfermeras en los pisos inferiores, sin mencionar que cualquier lugar útil en los primeros pisos deben estar cerrados ahora, así que mi decisión es obvia.

Subo por las escaleras con la azotea como meta, el edificio tiene cerca de 10 pisos y suena ridículo ir caminando pero, los ascensores están ubicados cerca de las estaciones de las enfermeras, si me ven me regresarían de inmediato a la habitación y eso sería aburrido.

Después de subir, esquivando una que otra enfermera que patrullaba, llegue a la azotea; no hay luna llena pero aun así la cuarta parte de esta, ilumina muy bien. Me acerco a la baranda y miro toda la cuidad.

"se ve tan pequeña" digo para mí mismo.

No me gusta la noche, mis peores recuerdos ocurrieron durante la noche. Tantas veces que Salí de mi casa en altas horas, solo porque llevaba en mi espalda un peso que no pedí, un peso que se me dio tan solo porque todos pensaron que yo era el más adecuado para cargarlo.

Desde ese entonces me arrepiento de muchas cosas, sin quererlo arrastre a Tetsuya, Touma y… Rena; no creo que pueda perdonarme lo que paso ese día, hubiera sido mejor si nunca se hubiera acercado a mi…

Aun no entiendo cómo fue que sucedió todo, en un momento solo hacia lo que creía que era correcto… y un minuto después me convierten en el líder de una escuela… me descuido un momento más y de pronto tengo jurisdicción sobre todo el norte de Tokio y me veo involucrado cada vez más y más en batallas sin sentido…

El estar internado aquí me ha hecho darme cuenta… de que no he cambiado nada… cuando me enfrente a Shinonome-san… puede sentir como volvía a ser Ookami Ou y la segunda vez fue aún más fácil… tengo miedo… tengo miedo… que algún día no pueda volver a ser yo… tal vez debería dejar el club… no podría perdonarme si algo les pasar a ellas…

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" una voz me llama.

"¡nada… ahora mismo regre… ¿Mugi-sempai?" me sorprende ver a mi sempai parada enfrente de la puerta de entrada.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"yo pregunte primero" me dice ella de buen humor.

"…nada en particular… solo quería ver la luna…" le digo algo nervioso.

"pero es una lástima que no sea luna llena" me dice mirando al cielo.

"tienes razón… ¡espera un minuto!, ¿Cómo hiciste para entrar en el hospital?, las horas de visita hace mucho que terminaron, sempai"

"le pedí un favor a Ojii-san"

"aun así…"

Mugi-sempai me ignora, saca de su abrigo su celular y hace una llamada "… si… está aquí… muy bien" dice Mugi-sempai para después darme su celular.

"¿Quién es…?" digo algo nervioso a través del celular.

"_es un gusto hablar una vez más contigo, Akihito-kun"_ una voz familiar me responde.

"¡Hajime-san!, ha sido mucho tiempo"

"_si, realmente lo ha sido, pero es una lástima que sea en estas circunstancias"_

"¿circunstancias?..." me pongo pensativo "¿te refieres a que estoy en un hospital?"

"_Tsumugi-chan no me dio muchos detalles, solo me pidió que te ingresara a ti y a un Shinonome Kotaro en uno de mis hospitales"_

"ehh… no sabía que estaba en un hospital de usted, Hajime-san"

"_Por supuesto eso implica que tendrás la mejor de las atenciones y tampoco pienso cobrarte"_ dice Hajime-san en tono muy alegre.

"…mmm… Hajime-san…"

"_¿Qué sucede?, Akihito-kun"_

"¿puedo pedirle un favor?"

"_dime…"_ Hajime-san mantiene su buen humor

"podría darle el mismo trato a Shinonome-san…"

"_¿te refieres al chico que ingreso al mismo tiempo que tú?" _

"si… es parte mi culpa que los dos hayamos quedado así"

"_ya veo… creo que sí puedo permitirme eso"_ dice Hajime-san en un tono pensativo.

"gracias"

"_¿pero me puedes decir algo?" _

"¿Qué cosa?"

"_¿Por qué terminaron en ese estado?"_

"….uhmmm…. solo tuvimos una conversación que se salió de control" lo digo en un tono bromista.

"_¿conversación?... si, te entiendo yo también tuve unas cuantas cuando era joven"_ puedo escuchar la estrepitosa risa de Hajime-san.

"no pensé que lo descubriría tan rápido…"

Puedo escuchar como la risa de Hajime-san se hace más _fuerte "… esas experiencias son parte de ser joven…. Pero déjame decirte algo…"_

La risa de Hajime-san se detuvo y ahora tomo un tono de voz más serio.

"… _piensa un poco más en las personas que te rodean…"_

"¿eh?"

"… _cuando Tsumugi-chan me llamó, se escuchaba muy preocupada… nunca la había escuchado así antes."_

Volteo a ver a Mugi-sempai y ella se ve muy tranquila, con la misma sonrisa con la que me recibe cuando entro al salón del club; el pensar ver una expresión llena de angustia en su rostro es algo que no puedo imaginar es más es algo que no quiero ver…

"ya veo, tendré que hacerle caso Hajime-san, me lo están diciendo mucho últimamente"

"…_espero que la próxima vez que hablemos, sea en un mejor momento…"_

"uhmmm"

Hajime-san cuelga y le devuelvo su celular a Mugi-sempai.

"¿Qué fue lo que dijo Ojii-san?, tus expresiones cambiaban mucho" Mugi-sempai se ve de buen humor.

"nada importante, solo quería saber cómo me encontraba" le digo fingiendo una sonrisa.

"…." Me mira en silencio, parece no estar convencida.

"¿Q-Que es lo que llevas ahí?" trato de cambiar el tema.

"pensé que podría darte hambre…" Mugi-sempai pone la caja en el suelo y le quita su envoltorio verde. "Lamento que no sea mucho… pero no he mejorado mucho desde la última vez" se disculpa ella mientras me muestras los sándwiches en la caja, muy parecidos a los que comimos en el parque de diversiones.

Me siento, cojo uno y le doy una probada.

"¡están muy buenos!, sempai" rápidamente termino de comerme el sándwich.

"me alegra" me sonríe ella al tiempo que se sienta a mi lado.

"si tan solo tuviera algo de té para acompañar…"

"he traído un poco…" comienza a decir sempai algo nerviosa "pero hace mucho que está en el termo, ya debe estar frio" me muestra un termo, arrepentida como si fuera su culpa

"no te preocupes, no dudaría que el té de sempai sea delicioso incluso si esta frio" le quito el termo de las manos, coloco la tapa en el suelo y con mi mano sana me sirvo el té para después tomarlo.

"…. ¡delicioso!... ha sido mucho tiempo desde que tomé el té de Mugi-sempai y creo que mi cuerpo lo deseaba"

"¿eh?" ella me mira algo curiosa

"lo siento, creo que he dicho algo extraño… lo que quise decir es creo que me he vuelto adicto a tu té…"

"….Me da gusto…." Me dice ella con una brillante sonrisa, una sonrisa que me reconforta y me hace olvidar ligeramente, los problemas que me traje a esta azotea…

¿Pero?... ¿Dónde yo he visto esta sonrisa antes?... ¡!... ahora que lo pienso… las pocas oportunidades que hemos estado solos, cosas como las del parque de diversiones o la de la casa de Hajime-san suceden…

Aun no entiendo… que fue lo que sucedió… y no creo que sea una buena idea preguntar, ¡tratar de entender lo que pasa en la mente de Mugi-sempai es más difícil que tratar de entender lo que pasa en la mente de Touma!

"¿tengo algo raro en el rostro?" Dice ella algo ruborizada

"no… no es nada"

"que me mires tanto me pone nerviosa" me dice sempai poniendo su puño sobre el pecho y mirándome a los ojos.

"no es… nada, no te preocupes…" me paro y trato de alejarme de ella, no es mala idea mantener las distancias.

"¿me estas ocultando algo?"

Las palabras de sempai, hacen que mi corazón de un salto y un sudor frio recorre mi espalda…, debe estar preguntándose por mis heridas… si solo debe ser eso…

"debe ser tu imaginación sempai" trato de fingir una sonrisa.

"¿en serio?..." Mugi-sempai no me mira y se acerca a mí.

Mugi-sempai hace presión en una de mis costillas vendadas.

"…."

"te debe doler mucho"

"¿…p-p-porque lo dices?"

"por las lágrimas que estas conteniendo, Akihito-san"

"bien… estas heridas me duelen… pero no es nada serio"

"por cierto, sempai…" me alejo un poco más de ella "¿crees que la escena final fue algo exagerada?"

Tengo que saberlo, si el público cree que fue demasiado real, podría traerme problemas, no estoy de ánimos para otra suspensión o incluso algo peor.

"…. Para el público el duelo fue muy realista, la emoción en los diálogos también se sintió con mucha intensidad; yo creo que más que exagerada hizo que muchos se quedaran en silencio" me dice ella con tranquilidad.

"pero es posible que atraigas la atención de otros clubs"

"¿eh?"

"a algún club deportivo debió llamarles la atención tu desempeño el duelo y al club de drama tu actuación"

"¿mi actuación?"

"_**¡ELLA ES LO QUE MÁS AMO EN ESTE MUNDO!" **_Mugi-sempai trata de imitar mi voz durante esa escena.

"¡no me recuerdes eso!"

"¿Por qué?, realmente fue la escena que todos elogiaron" me dice ella alegre.

"s-solo dije eso porque pensé que el príncipe diría eso… y ahora apuesto a que más de uno cree que me declare a Ui" digo frustrado y con deseos de poder borrar ese instante de la grabación de Akiha y de las memorias de todos los que estuvieron ahí.

"¿Así que no era verdad esa parte?"

"no, no lo era y creo que tendré que decirlo muchas veces cuando regrese a clases…"

"ya veo" por alguna razón Mugi-sempai se ve de un extraño buen humor.

"Ojou-sama… ¿Dónde está Ojou-sama?" escucho una voz desconocida que se acerca.

En la puerta aparece una chica de cabello corto y rubio, usando un traje de mayordomo… ¿? ¿? ¿? ¿?... eso es algo muy extraño de ver.

"lo siento Ojou-sama, pero ya es muy tarde, tenemos que irnos…"la extraña nee-san comienza a hablar con Mugi-sempai.

"¿tan pronto?" Mugi-sempai se queja.

"el amo está preocupado porque se escapó de casa a estas altas horas"

"Otou-san siempre se preocupa demasiado" Mugi-sempai parece algo molesta por la presencia de la extraña nee-san.

"Ojou-sama…" la chica mayordomo dice en tono suplicante.

"supongo que no puedo hacer nada" parece que Mugi-sempai se rindió.

"gracias por entender, Ojou-sama"

"espero verte pronto Akihito-san" se despide ella con una amable sonrisa.

La chica vestida de mayordomo se acerca a mí.

"perdone las molestias que Ojou-sama le causo, Akihito-sama" me dice con una respetuosa venia.

"n-n-n-no te preocupes no fue nada" la apariencia de esa chica es algo intimidante

"si me disculpa…" la chica se dirigió a la puerta y después de despedirse una última vez junto con Mugi-sempai, las dos se van.

"¿eh?, no recuerdo haberle dicho mi nombre"

Estoy cansado y algo confundido, lo mejor será dormir…

Llego a mi habitación, me meto debajo de las sabanas y trato de dormir un poco… pero no puedo…. Cada vez que cierro los ojos, unas extrañas imágenes saltan en mi cabeza.

Fragmentos que se ven como si fuera una grabación vieja, puedo ver una playa de noche… una casa grande… una niña cuyo rostro no puedo ver…. Todo eso acompañado de un fuerte dolor de cabeza

Miro la hora en mi celular después de no poder haber dormido nada…

"4:00 a.m." no es bueno… mañana tengo mucho que hacer… y por las ultimas horas que me quedan tratare de dormir.

**ESPERO QUE HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO Y TAMBIEN QUE NO ME DEMORE TANTO EN PUBLICAR NUEVAMENTE… NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR.**

hito POV


	35. ¡El fin del festival!

**POR VARIAS RAZONES, ME HE DEMORADO MÁS DE LO QUE QUERIA EN ESTE CAP, PERO AL FIN LO TERMINE, ESTE SERIA EL ULTIMO DEL ARCO DEL FESTIVAL CULTURAL… ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR…**

Es el segundo día del festival cultural, y al igual que el día sábado el ambiente esta lleno de vida; en el patio se podían ver pequeños puestos que vendían todo tipo de platillos, desde choco banana hasta takoyaki.

Dirigiéndose hacia el auditorio una pareja de estudiantes de otra escuela se encontraban.

"¿Qué?" exclamaba el chico al ver un cartel que anunciaba la cancelación para la obra de ese día.

"¿Qué sucede?" le preguntaba la chica que lo acompañaba.

"vine a ver esta obra porque un amigo me la recomendó pero parece que no la van a hacer hoy" decía el chico decaído

"ah… ¿ustedes vienen por la obra de la clase 1-2?" una voz los llamaba desde atrás.

"...si" los dos jóvenes voltearon.

Akiha se presento enfrente de ellos, al igual que el día del estreno, llevaba un kimono solo que esta vez era uno de color azul con adornos hechos con hilo de oro y llevaba su cabello atado con cintas rojas en dos coletas.

"la obra del día de hoy a sido cancelada, pero síganme y les mostrare una compensación por ella" decía Akiha con una voz amigable y protocolar.

La joven pareja siguió a Akiha hasta un puesto cercano al auditorio, en este puesto solo se encontraban Ui y Azusa usando su vestuario de la obra.

Dentro del puesto también había un gran número de DVDs y un televisor que ocupaba la mitad del espacio que disponían.

"por favor permítanme ofrecerles esta grabación de la obra" Akiha ofrecía aun manteniendo el mismo tono de voz.

Mientras la pequeña muñeca trataba de convencer a sus potenciales clientes, Azusa se quejaba con Ui.

"si solo vamos a vender estos DVD porque tengo que seguir usando esto…" Azusa decía de mal humor.

"teníamos que hacer algo a cambio de no poder presentar la obra hoy" trataba de tranquilizarla Ui.

"pero… escuchar esto una y otra vez es molesto" Azusa apuntaba al televisor en donde se reproducía la escena que hizo famosa la obra.

"_**porque ella es… ella es… ¡ELLA ES LO QUE MÁS AMO EN ESTE MUNDO!" **_La voz de Akihito resonaba.

"¿no crees que se ve muy real?" la chica preguntaba.

"Tal vez esos dos realmente están saliendo…" dijo el chico.

"no se lo digan a nadie…" Akiha se acercaba más a los dos jóvenes"…. Pero después de la obra esos dos comenzaron a salir"

"no te molesta eso" le decía Azusa a Ui

"solo son rumores, no sirve de nada hacerles caso" decía una tranquila Ui.

"si, solo son rumores que nos hacen tener más ventas" decía Akiha mientras guardaba la ganancia del DVD vendido en una caja "pero es una lastima que no este Akihito aquí, hubiera sido mejor para el negocio" Akiha parecía de buen humor.

"¿Cómo así?" preguntaba Azusa en un tono aburrido.

"¿Bromeas?... con Akihito aquí, podría usar al príncipe y a la princesa para tener mas clientes"

"¿no crees que te estas dejando llevar?" decía una asustada Ui al ver los resplandecientes ojos de Akiha.

"p-pero es una lastima que a Akihito le den de alta recién mañana" Ui trataba de cambiar de tema.

"ese idiota se lo busco al hacer algo tan estúpido" el mal humor de Azusa parecía crecer.

"(¿Por qué estará tan molesta?)" Pensaban Ui y Akiha.

A unas calles cerca de la preparatoria Sakuragaoka, se encontraban 5 chicos. Tres de ellos usaban el uniforme de aquella preparatoria; entre ellos se encontraba Akihito, aun con el cabello plateado por el tinte, aunque la mayoría de las vendas eran tapadas por su ropa, aun se podían ver algunas saliendo por los espacios vacíos del uniforme. A pesar de haber sufrido ambos igual daño Kotaro necesitaba la ayuda del capitán de Kendo Yamimori Kouta para poder caminar, este por su lado se veía cansado por mantener en pie a su mejor miembro pero aun así interesado en los personajes que se habían presentado como los amigos de Akihito.

"gracias por ayudarnos otra vez Kouta-san" usando su gakuran negro, decía Tetsuya con un tono amable.

"no hay problema, ¿pero porque no salieron por la puerta principal?"

"porque el hospital no sabe que se fueron" con el uniforme de su escuela respondía Touma en su usual tono monótono

"¿eh?" Kouta parecía confundido

"aun no puedo creer lo que hicieron…" Tetsuya contenía su risa.

"¡no teníamos otra opción!, querían que nos quedáramos hasta mañana…" se quejaba Kotaro "no eres lo mas ligero del mundo" ahora era Kouta que se quejaba con una voz cansada.

"pero… ¿escaparse del hospital?" Tetsuya se reía.

"no me quería perder mi primer festival de preparatoria" decía Akihito entusiasmado, a pesar de su brazo enyesado"…y si eso implica escabullirse de entre los médicos y las enfermeras que así sea…"

"considerando tus heridas esa es una idea muy estúpida" afirmaba Kouta.

"la estupidez es parte de la gente de nuestra edad" agregaba Touma sin mucha emoción.

"… demonios… si que trataron de matarse el uno al otro" bromeaba Kouta.

"creo que si nos excedimos un poco" Kotaro estaba más adolorido que Akihito, por algo necesitaba la ayuda de Kouta para poder caminar.

"no creo que sea lo peor que hayas visto" Akihito por otro lado parecía no sentir o darle importancia al dolor.

"tienes razón…" comenzó a decir Kouta "ha habido cosas peores… recordaran que hasta hace poco en Tokyo había problemas con pandillas…"

"primera vez que oigo eso" respondía Kotaro con sinceridad.

"¿en serio?...es verdad… los lideres de las pandillas de ese entonces hicieron el extraño acuerdo de solo hacer movimientos de noche para involucrar a pocos inocentes como sea posible…" Kouta decía con una expresión seria.

"¿Cómo sabes todo eso?" Tetsuya preguntaba divertido.

"no estoy muy orgulloso de eso, pero durante mi secundaria pertenecí a una pandilla…"

"…"

"… pero nunca hice nada… ¡enserio!…" agrego él, presuroso al ver que los demás lo miraban con atención.

"te creo" dijo Akihito sin mirarlo.

"(si hubieras sido alguien importante, entonces yo sabría tu nombre)" pensaba el antiguo Ookami Ou.

"como sea…" Kouta volvía al tema" durante esa época mi secundaria estaba bajo el mando de un tal Ookami Ou… nunca lo vi en persona pero lo que se contaba de él era digno de temer" él parecía mostrar cierta admiración hacia el antiguo rey.

"¿en serio?" Akihito parecía nervioso.

"yo también estoy enterado un poco de ese tema" comentaba Tetsuya de una manera jovial

"¿eh?" Akihito estaba preocupado de lo que iba a decir el chico zorro.

"si no me equivoco, Ookami Ou tenia control sobre la zona norte de Tokyo y era temido por sus inexpresivos ojos y famoso por ser quien propuso limitar la hostilidad hasta la noche…"

"¿como sabes tanto?" preguntaba Kotaro

"el estar informado es algo que hago muy bien" Tetsuya parecía de buen humor a diferencia de Akihito que quería matarlo con la mirada.

"ten cuidado con lo que dices" dijo como un susurro Touma.

A lo que él le respondió con un gesto de no te preocupes.

"si no me equivoco Ookami Ou también es famoso por otras cosas…"

"¿Cómo que?" preguntaba Akihito con una falsa sonrisa en el rostro.

"su carisma"

"¿su carisma?" la duda en la voz de Akihito era sincera.

"¿no es algo contradictorio lo que dices?" Kotaro parecía confundido.

"Tal vez… pero se decía que Ookami Ou podía hacer que las personas lo siguieran incluso si él no lo quería"

"¿Cómo por ejemplo?" al parecer el tema había despertado la curiosidad de Kotaro.

"Chain no Ouhi (reina de cadenas), aunque solo se lo que se cuenta en los rumores…"

"(mentiroso)" pensaron Touma y Akihito.

"¿Quién era esa?" preguntaba Kouta.

"según los rumores era alguien con el mismo nivel que Ookami Ou, pero muy difícil de tratar; aun así logro haber un acuerdo de paz entre esos dos"

"supongo que personas como esas se atraen…" decía un Kotaro pensativo

"(no me pongas en el mismo lugar con esa rara e incompresible chica)" pensaba Akihito recordando a una de las pocas personas que habían gravado la palabra terror en él, como estaba gravada en la parte de atrás de su cuello una cicatriz.

"…ah…" Tetsuya se estremeció y se sostenía el área del estomago aguantado dolor

"no es conveniente que sigas hablando más" le dijo Touma como una advertencia.

"¿Qué están haciendo?" preguntaba Kouta

"…m-miren, ya llegamos" Akihito cambiaba de tema mientras señalaba el portón de la preparatoria Sakuragaoka adornada para la ocasión.

Apenas los 5 chicos entraron en el campus, Kotaro y Akihito pudieron notar que muchas personas los señalaban y cuchicheaban; cosa que ponía a los dos chicos nerviosos.

"¿querrán algo de nosotros?" preguntaba Akihito.

"nos miran de una manera muy inusual…" respondió Kotaro

"…sin mencionar que la mayoría son mujeres" agrego Tetsuya.

Antes que se pudieran dar cuenta un grupo de chicas se formo alrededor de Kotaro y Akihito, dejando de lado (echando) a los otros miembros de ese inusual grupo.

"¡Shinonome-san, estuviste grandioso en la obra de ayer!"

"¡tu amor por la princesa parecía real!"

"las escenas del duelo fueron grandiosas… no sabia que Shinonome-san fuera tan bueno con la espada"

"gracias, ha sido un trabajo de equipo así que no es correcto que me den todo el crédito a mi" respondía Kotaro de una manera natural el bombardeo de comentarios y cumplidos que sus compañeras de clase le daban.

"esa es la forma de actuar que esperaba de él…" Tetsuya se levantaba del suelo y miraba a Kotaro con detenimiento "ahora veo porque goza de cierta popularidad."

Por su lado Akihito.

"no pensé que Sakuragaoka tuviera tan buenos actores, ¿no quieres venir a nuestra preparatoria?"

"eso seria…" respondía con timidez Akihito a la propuesta de la chica que parecía cursar el tercer año de alguna escuela cercana.

"se ve muy lindo con su cabello plateado" otra chica de una escuela diferente comenzaba a tocarle el cabello.

"¿esas heridas son reales?"

Akihito no decía nada, solo se quedo ahí tranquilo, con la cabeza baja y respondiendo con timidez las preguntas que las chicas de otras escuelas le hacían.

"Akihito no tiene ningún problema con los grandes grupos si y solo si estos quieren su cabeza pero cuando lo tratan así, no creo que le sea tan fácil…" dijo Touma en un tono monótono.

De entre la masa de personas salió una pequeña chica sacando a los dos protagonistas de la obra.

"lo siento chicas, pero necesito a mis actores principales…"Akiha se los llevaba, prácticamente arrastrados de sus uniformes, hacia el puesto en donde su clase se encontraba instalada, seguida de cerca por los 3 chicos que parecían sobrar en la situación.

"¿Akihito?, ¿Kotaro-san?, ¿Por qué están aquí?" Ui sale de detrás del puesto.

"gracias por la cálida bienvenida Ui-san" Kotaro camino unos pasos y se dejo caer en una silla cerca a Azusa.

"no… me refería a eso" Ui parecía aun preocupada por la condición de los dos idiotas.

"te preocupas demasiado, Ui" Akihito movía sus brazos de un lado al otro.

"¿no se suponía que les daban de alta mañana?" preguntaba Ui.

Akihito la miraba directamente a los ojos y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro responde…

"Nos escapamos…"

"…"

"¿en donde tienes la cabeza?, idiota" Akiha suspiraba para luego ver concierta lastima al chico del cabello plateado.

"hehehe" Akihito se reía despreocupado hasta que un objeto impacto con su rostro dejándolo adolorido.

"… ¿orejas de gato?..." Akihito veía aun adolorido las orejas de gato que hasta poco Azusa usaba.

La chica de las coletas lo miro por un rato, pero luego volteo la cara, tomo su mochila y después de decirle a Akiha que tomaría su descanso se marcho.

"¿esta molesta?" Akihito parecía confundido.

"¿y recién te das cuenta?" Akiha decía con sarcasmo.

Akihito se disponía a seguir a su compañera de clase pero…

"Detente ahí, Yamada-san" una voz familiar lo llamaba.

"… ¿Sawako-sensei?..., ¿sucede algo?" Akihito volteo para encontrarse con la asesora del club, que tenia una expresión inusualmente seria, a lo que él solía ver.

"…. Algunos sensei se preocupan por las escenas de la obra y quieren hablar con ustedes dos…" Sawako miraba tanto a Akihito como a Kotaro.

"…el que estén vendados, no nos va ayudar…" Sawako se vía preocupada y como no estarlo, ya que para muchos visitantes la escenas fueron muy buenas y con toques reales, pero muchos de los profesores que creían que podrían traer una mala imagen a la escuela.

"deberíamos…" Sawako fue interrumpida por una penetrante mirada que la había estado fastidiándola desde que comenzó a hablar con Akihito.

"¿s-sucede algo?" dijo ella algo nerviosa al chico zorro.

"…." Pero Tetsuya se quedo callado y siguió mirando hasta que Akihito lo cogió del cuello y lo arrastro hacia donde él se encontraba.

"¿Qué tanto miras a Sawako-sensei?... pensé que a ti solo te gustaban las lolis, y ¿ahora vienes por un gusto por las mujeres mayores?" le susurraba Akihito al oído.

"...no, no es nada de eso, ¿no crees que Sawako-san te es familiar?"

"… ¿Sawako-sensei?..." Akihito comenzó a mirarla también.

Pero la mirada de los chicos fue interrumpida por Akiha quien pisó el pie de Tetsuya usando todo el peso de su pequeño cuerpo.

"¡¿Qué estas haciendo?" se quejaba el chico zorro.

"… lo siento… ¿te lastime?... no me di cuenta donde pisaba…" el falso tono de inocencia de Akiha era muy evidente.

Akihito decidió ignorarlos y se acercó a Kotaro y ofreciéndose como apoyo lo ayudó a ponerse de pie.

"ya podemos irnos, Sawako-sensei"

"¿estarán bien?" Ui se veía preocupada por los dos idiotas.

"no te preocupes, Ui-san" Kotaro trataba de calmarla "¿Qué es lo peor que pueda pasar?"

"los pueden volver a suspender" comento Kouta.

"o expulsar" agrego Touma.

La confianza de los dos idiotas, se fue al suelo.

"…. Tenemos que pensar en positivo…" Akihito quería cambiar el ánimo.

"… ¡si de demoran demasiado, será peor para ustedes!..." Sawako se encontraba más adelante, aparentemente pensando que la seguían.

Los dos idiotas caminaban a unos pasos atrás de Sawako y no pudieron evitar sentirse ajenos a la emoción y algarabía que en el festival se vivía, al contrario ellos sentían que se dirigían a un juzgado cuyo tribunal tenían en contra desde un principio.

Al final llegaron a la oficina del director y detrás de la puerta de esta se escuchaban a varios hombres que parecían discutir sin poner atención en el tono de voz que usaban.

Tras pasar la puerta, Akihito pudo reconocer a uno de los profesores que se encontraba reclamándole al director.

"¡No puede dejarlo así, director!" el sensei con lentes y expresión seria reclamaba al director acompañado de otros dos profesores.

"es un gusto verlo fuera de clases, Takaoka-sensei" le saludaba Akihito con un sarcasmo evidente.

"Yamada…" Takaoka se ajusto los lentes "como siempre causando problemas" decía el sensei con un aire de superioridad.

"trate de tranquilizarse, Takaoka-sensei" Sawako uso un tono amable pero aun así se apreciaba el desdén en su voz.

"¿Qué le sucede a Takaoka-sensei?" susurraba Kotaro.

"bueno… me quedo dormido en sus clases así que no soy su estudiante favorito…"

"su ¨obra¨ fue demasiado realista… ¿acaso no piensan en las consecuencias que traería a la escuela?" Takaoka se había calmado.

"no puedes culparlos por el entusiasmo que dedicaron a su actividad" Sawako se veía muy tranquila mientras defendía a uno de los miembros del club de música.

"Sawako-sensei…" el director .que hasta ahora había guardado silencio, comenzara hablar "usted no es la profesora a cargo del salón 1-2, así que no puede saber a ciencia cierta que lo que se vio en el escenario fue un acto de violencia injustificada"

"pero…"

"no creo que tenga nada que decir, Sawako-sensei" Takaoka sonreía al ver que el director estaba de su lado.

Akihito vio por primera vez al que era el director de su preparatoria, tenia una expresión seria y desgastada por el pasar de los años, el poco cabello que aun mantenía era de un color blanco cenizo y a pesar de ser un hombre algo pequeño, emitía la presión que solo un hombre de alto cargo puede tener.

"tienen algo que decir, Yamada-san, Shinonome-san" era la primera vez que alguien pedía su opinión a los dos estudiantes.

"yo creo…" Akihito trato de decir pero…

"no digas nada…" Akiha, aun vistiendo el kimono azul, presurosa entraba por la puerta.

"no tiene nada que hacer aquí, Oshino-san" Takaoka usaba un tono de voz intimidante el cual Akiha no se tomo la molestia de prestar atención.

"director…" Akiha ignoro al sensei de lentes "… yo soy la responsable de la obra que realizo mi clase, así que tengo derecho de decir lo que pienso aquí"

"Oshino Akiha, ¿no es verdad?" el director la miraba fijamente "¿Qué es lo que tienes que decir?"

"se ha dicho que algunas escenas en mi obra, podrían traer mala reputación a la escuela pero…" Akiha mostraba una sarcástica sonrisa "… los únicos que se están quejando son ustedes" ella señalaba a Takaoka-sensei y a su grupo con la mirada con la mirada.

"es más hace poco algunas estudiantes de otras escuelas trataron de llevarse a mi protagonista…"

"pero aun así, que piensan hacer por los daños que causo, su ya ahora famosa ultima escena" Takaoka se negaba a perder una discusión en contra de una niña.

"…si es dinero lo que los preocupa, yo me puede hacer cargo…" Akiha desvío su mirada al director "usted debe estar consiente que la familia Oshino tiene tantos recursos como la familia Kotobuki, así que eso no será ningún problema"

"aun que se paguen los daños causados al auditorio, no puedo dejar sin castigo las acciones irresponsables de Yamada-san y Shinonome-san" finalmente dijo el director.

"ustedes dos serán suspendidos una semana, además se encargarán de la limpieza de sus clases durante todo un mes"

"esta siendo muy suave con ellos… ¡debería expulsarlos!"

"nada de lo que diga cambiara mi decisión, Takaoka-sensei… ahora todos pueden retirarse"

Takaoka sentía que había sido derrotado por una niña, estaba molesto y trato de contener esa ira mientras se iba pero…

"Takaoka-sensei…" Akihito lo detuvo "no mire esto como una suspensión, mírelo como una expulsión a largo plazo" el chico del cabello.

Takaoka se mordía el labio inferior y apretaba los puños, pero cualquier cosa que hiciera solo saldría en su contra así que continúo con la retirada junto con los otros profesores que le habían dado respaldo.

Acabo de unos segundos los idiotas seguidos por Akiha y Sawako-sensei dejaron la habitación después de despedirse del director.

"si tienen la necesidad de querer matarse el uno al otro, háganme el favor de hacerlo fuera del limite de la escuela… mi familia no siempre podrá ayudarme a que no los expulsen" Akiha se encontraba recostada en el muro.

"descuida, eso fue algo de solo una vez…" Kotaro también se recostaba sobre el muro, usándolo como soporte.

"me hubiera gustado ser de más utilidad…" Sawako-sensei también se veía cansada.

"al no ser nuestra profesora a cargo, no creo lo que dijera convenciera al director" Akihito parecía el mas tranquilo de todos.

"tengo que seguir supervisando otras clases" se despedía Sawako-sensei

"debo seguir supervisando la venta de los dvds, no vienes Shinonome-san"

"en un rato, me demoro caminando con mis heridas"

"¿Qué hay de mi?" preguntaba Akihito.

"¿no tienes ¨algo¨ más importante que hacer ahora?" Akiha le decía sin siquiera mirarlo.

"¡es cierto!..."

Antes que Akihito se fuera, sintió como una mirada le perforaba la espalda, al voltear se encontró con una chica que usaba el uniforme de la preparatoria Sakuragaoka, al igual que Nodoka ella tenia una banda en su brazo que decía consejo estudiantil; su cabello era corto de un rubio pálido casi llegando al blanco y en este se veía un adorno con motivo de flores de cerezo que envolvía un mechón.

"enserio creen que pueden hacer lo que quieran, ¿no?" su mirada se centraba en Akihito y Kotaro, ignorando por completo a Akiha

"¿disculpa?" Kotaro no entendía por que la chica los miraba de aquella manera.

"Sakuragaoka era mucho mejor cuando no había chicos aquí…" después de decir eso ella siguió caminando.

"¿Quién era?" preguntaba Akihito algo inquietado por la mirada de la chica.

"Aihara Miki…" comenzó a decir Akiha "… de segundo año, ella al parecer no estaba feliz con la idea de que Sakuragaoka se volviera mixta"

"¿debería preocuparme?"

"no, ahora… tienes que buscar a la pequeña gatita enojada" Akiha se veía despreocupada, así que Akihito decidió ignorar a la extraña chica.

Después de despedirse Akihito vago un rato por la escuela en busca de su compañera guitarrista, pero sin tener suerte y algo cansado decidió ir al salón del club de música.

"extrañaba este lugar"

Desde que Akihito se había dedicado a la obra, no había tenido oportunidad de entrar al club, uno de los pocos lugares en el cual, él sentía tranquilo.

Cuando se acercó a la puerta pudo escuchar un leve sonido que venia dentro del club. Al entrar se encontró con Azusa, quien dándole la espalda, tocaba con su guitarra sin que esta estuviera conectada a algún amplificador.

"¿Azusa?"

La chica de las coletas volteo al escuchar su nombre, pero su mirada de sorpresa pronto cambio al enojo cuando vio al chico del cabello plateado.

"vete de aquí" Azusa entonces comenzó a ignorarlo y seguir tocando.

"sé que estas molesta, pero no se exactamente porque…" la oración de Akihito hizo que Azusa se detuviera en seco.

"¡¿en serio no lo sabes?" Azusa parecía ponerse cada vez más molesta.

"…" Akihito solo asintió temiendo lo que pudiera pasar.

"por donde debería empezar… te enfrentaste a un compañero de clases a mitad de la obra, te internaron en un hospital debido a tus heridas y tu fractura, y te escapaste del hospital sin esperara a curarte… ¡¿acaso no tienes idea de lo preocupada que estaba por ti?"

"¿estabas preocupada por mi?"

"¿Cómo no iba a estarlo?"

"¿Por qué?"

"…"

"…."

"…."

Azusa se quedo callada pensando en que decir.

"somos amigos, ¿no?... ¿Cómo podría llamarme tu amiga si no me importara lo que te pase?" Azusa desvió la mirada, se encontraba sonrojada.

"…" Akihito no decía nada solo se quedo mirándola con una expresión de sorpresa.

"(es verdad… es normal preocuparse por tus amigos, además de Tetsuya, Touma y Rena… no creo que nadie en Nanyou se haya preocupado tanto por mi… y se me olvido que esa preocupación es normal)"

"debo preocuparme un poco más por las personas que me rodean" dijo él casi como un susurro.

"siento haberte preocupado tanto, Azusa" Akihito hizo una pequeña venia.

"no creas que te disculpare tan fácilmente"

"hay algo que pueda hacer…"

"…. "Azusa parecía haber dicho algo pero su voz era muy baja y Akihito no pudo entenderla.

"¿Qué dijiste? "

"te perdonare si me acompañas a ver los puestos del festival" Azusa lo decía sin mirarlo.

"… lo hare con gusto…" Akihito le sonreía.

"entonces vamos de una vez…" Azusa lo saco del salón jalándolo de la mano.

Los dos recorrieron el festival y a medida que visitaban los puestos, Akihito pudo notar que el humor de Azusa mejoraba al igual que el suyo.

"¡vengan y prueben el mejor Takoyaki del festival!" una voz familiar pregonaba.

"esa voz no es de…"

"Ritsu-sempai"

Los dos guiados por la voz de Ritsu, llegaron a un puesto en el cual además de ella se encontraban Yui y Mugi.

"ah… Inuhito-kun, Azu-nyan" Yui los recibía.

"Así que su clase puso un puesto de Takoyaki, Yui-sempai"

"Akihito-san, Azusa-chan ¿desean ordenar algo?" les preguntaba Mugi con amable sonrisa.

El olor de las bolas de pulpo era seductor para los kohai, sobre todo para Akihito que no había comido nada desde el día anterior.

"¿media docena estaría bien?" Akihito le preguntaba a la chica de las coletas.

"…" Azusa solo asintió.

"esperen un poco" al parecer era Ritsu quien estaba a cargo de la plancha y al igual que Yui y Mugi usaba un delantal blanco, y amarrado en su cabeza un pañuelo blanco.

"aquí tienen, son 150 yenes" Yui les entrego el pequeño recipiente con las bolas de pulpo.

"esta delicioso" decía Azusa después de probar una.

Akihito también quería comer una, pero siendo él quien sostenía el recipiente no podía hacerlo, al ver esto Azusa tomo el pequeño palillo y trato de darle de comer.

Akihito agradeció el amable gesto de su amiga y comió unas cuantas de esta forma.

"se te ve feliz Azusa-chan" le susurraba Ritsu al oído.

"e-e-eso no es verdad" respondía una nerviosa Azusa.

"¿como te encuentras?" preguntaba Mugi.

"como dije ayer… no es nada… ha usado más vendajes de lo necesario"

"vez Mugi, no tienes de que preocuparte" comenzaba a decir Ritsu "¿pero no se supone que estarías en el hospital?"

"la verdad…" Akihito iba a explicar una vez más por que se encontraba ahí.

"Aki se escapó del hospital esta mañana" pero Azusa lo explico por él.

Las tres sempai de Akihito se quedaron mirándolo por unos segundos hasta que…

"¡regresa ahora mismo!" las tres dijeron lo mismo aunque sus expresiones diferían.

"p-p-p-p-pero si me voy no podre disfrutar mi primer festival de preparatoria"

"¿no participaste en algún festival cultural durante tu secundaria?" preguntaba Yui.

"…."

"(no puedo decirles que en ese momento es cuando las escuelas rivales atacaban y que realmente no participe por estar ocupado con eso)" pensaba Akihito.

"fueron tres años algo ocupados…" dijo Akihito evitando la mirada de las chicas del club de música.

"por cierto, Inuhito-kun… deberías visitar a Mio-chan, su clase hizo una cafetería" Yui cambiaba de tema.

"no es mala idea, me gustaría tomar un poco de café" Akihito parecía tratar de convencer a su compañera de clase.

"creo que podría comer una rebanada de pastel" Azusa accedió a la sugerencia de Akihito.

Después de despedirse de sus sempai, los dos regresaron al edificio de la escuela, dirigiéndose al salón de Mio, pero al irse acercando se dieron cuenta que ese pasillo estaba casi vacío.

"¿Por qué no hay nadie por aquí?" se preguntaba Azusa.

"es muy extraño, mayormente las caferías serian puestos muy populares "Akihito se veía algo preocupado.

"lo siento-nyan, pero estamos llenos-nyan" una chica que usaba su uniforme pero con unas orejas de gato, cola y unos guantes con forma de pata de gato los recibía en la entrada.

"¿en serio?"

"café Nyan Nyan" Azusa leía el letrero que se encontraba al lado de la entrada.

"esperen un momento-nyan" la chica que los recibió volvió a dentro al parecer al ser llamada por una compañera.

Akihito pudo ver como las chicas discutían algo y que debes en cuando lo señalaba a él, al cabo de unos segundos la chica regreso.

"parece que tenemos una mesa libre-nyan, síganme por favor-nyan"

"…si…" dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo algo extrañados por lo que estuviera pasando.

Los dos fueron llevados a una mesa cerca a una ventana, que al parecer se encontraba ahí hace poco, ya que era muy poco probable que alguien pusiera una mesa tan cerca al área de la cocina.

"esperen aquí-nyan, pronto vendrá alguien para atenderlos -nyan" la chica se despido.

Después de que los dos se sentaran Akihito comenzó a sentir algunas mirada detrás de él, al voltear vio que la única mesa ocupada era una al extremo opuesto en la que él y Azusa se encontraba; en aquella mesa estaban sentados algunos chicos de una preparatoria que Akihito desconocía, al verlo bien todos daban una apariencia atemorizante.

"debe ser por ellos que no hay nadie aquí" le decía una preocupada Azusa.

"tienen razón…" la chica que los hizo ingresar había vuelo, pero ahora ya no habla de esa manera tan peculiar "no han hecho nada, pero solo su apariencia atemoriza a los clientes y tampoco nos atrevemos nosotras a decirles nada…"

"¿se encuentra aquí Akiyama Mio-sempai?" Akihito sabia que personas con tal apariencia atemorizaría a su sempai

"Akiyama-san…. Ella fue la primera en asustarse, en este momento esta en un rincón del área de la cocina tratando de negar la realidad"

Akihito pudo imaginar con mucha facilidad a una Mio en un rincón con los ojos llorosos, tapándose los oídos y repitiendo como si fuera un mantra una misma oración.

"(una razón más para no decir quien fui)" pensaba un decaído Akihito.

"déjenme hablar con ellos…"La chica de segundo año se quedo sorprendida por las palabras de Akihito "solo porque se vean así, no significan que sean peligrosos" decía Akihito con una tranquilizadora sonrisa.

"no hagas nada estúpido" Decía Azusa preocupa cuando Akihito se ponía de pie.

"no te preocupes, no te preocupes… recuerda que ya estoy lastimado y así que no puedo hacer mucho" Akihito se dirigía a la otra mesa ocupada.

"¿no podías pedírselo a otra persona?" Azusa aun estaba preocupada.

"lo siento…pero lo vimos en la obra de ayer y además que era la única persona que ha entrado en mucho tiempo…" la chica se disculpaba.

"aun así…"

Azusa volteo en dirección del chico del cabello plateado, vio como él parecía hablarles a los otros chicos de manera natural, por unos instantes ellos lo miraban con una seria expresión mientras Akihito hablaba, pero después de un rato, todos ellos, incluyendo a Akihito, comenzaron a reír.

"(¿Qué es lo que esta haciendo?)" Pensaba Azusa.

Cuando acabaron de reír, Akihito se sentó con ellos y después de que uno de los chicos sacara una baraja de cartas, comenzaron a jugar.

"(¡se supone que iba a hacer que se fueran, no a jugar con ellos!)"

Uno a uno los chicos se fueron retirando hasta que solo quedaron Akihito y quien según Azusa parecía ser el líder de aquellos intimidantes visitantes. Los dos pusieron sus cartas en la mesa, todos los chicos se pusieron de pie y el que jugó la ronda final con él le dijo.

"un trato es un trato…vámonos" uno a uno dejaron el salón.

"¿Qué fue lo que pasó?" preguntaba Azusa confundida.

"no eran malas personas, solo pensaron que este seria un buen lugar para jugar cartas… les dije que intimidaban a los otros clientes y si podían ir a jugar a otro lado, y dijeron que solo lo harían si les ganaba en una partida de póker" Akihito se veía calmado.

"¿y-y-ya se fueron?" una nerviosa Mio salía de entre una cortina que dividía la cocina de las mesas, al igual que la chica que los recibió, Mio llevaba una nueva versión de su uniforme junta con orejas y una cola de gato.

"solo porque se vean atemorizantes, no significa que sean malas personas o ¿no recuerdas como me tratabas antes?, sempai"

"entiendo lo que dices… pero aun contigo me tomo tiempo acostumbrarme" Mio estaba algo sonrojada y con unas cuantas lagrimas en sus ojos debido al temor.

"(q-que linda)" pensaba Akihito.

"Ya que se fueron, ¿podemos ordenar ahora?" decía Azusa al parecer para cambiar de tema.

"seguro" Mio había vuelto a la normalidad.

"Por cierto Mio-sempai, me parece extraño a que hayas accedido a usar ese uniforme"

"… n-n-no quería usarla, pero mis compañeras insistieron tanto que al final no me pude negar…" Mio usaba sus manos para tratar de cubrirse de la mirada de su kohai.

"(en serio, hay veces que Mio-sempai es muy linda)" Akihito seguía mirándola.

"regresemos a nuestros asientos, Aki" Azusa lo jalo hasta volver en la mesa que les habían dado.

….

….

….

…..

Ya era de noche y los puestos estaban desmantelados y con los trozos de madera de estos, se construyo una gran fogata.

"Así que, al fin acabo el festival" decía un cansado Akihito

"ha sido un festival muy agotador…" comentaba Azusa que sentado a su lado, contemplaba el danzar de las llamas.

"aunque me hubiera gustado no estar herido" Akihito miraba su brazo con un poco de pena.

"¿y de quien crees que es la culpa?"

"… tienes razón…" a pesar de todo, Akihito mantenía su buen humor.

De los parlantes de la escuela, una canción que por su ritmo parecía algo vieja comenzó a sonar.

"¿y esa canción?" Akihito parecía confundido.

"creo que es el baile de la fogata" respondía Azusa.

"¿baile de la fogata?"

"si… mira"

Akihito pudo ver como algunos chicos, al parecer se armaban de valor para invitar a una chica a bailar alrededor de la fogata, algunos eran rechazados pero los que tenían suerte se unían a ese circulo que cada vez sea asía más grande.

"¿quieres ir?" Akihito le preguntaba a la pequeña chica de las coletas extendiéndole su mano.

"¿eh?" Azusa parecía algo sorprendida.

"claro que no podre hacer lo bien con esta mano" Akihito le sonreía.

"… eso no importa…" Azusa acepto la invitación y los dos juntos fueron a unirse al baile.

Akihito tenía razón, no podía bailar bien con solo una mano, pero a Azusa no parecía importarle ese insignificante detalle.

**AL FIN ACABE, PENSÉ QUE NO PASARIA DE ESTE CAP, BUENO ESPERO QUE COMENTEN… NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO.**


	36. Akai Ouhi to Kanousei no kemono part 1

**AQUÍ LES DEJO LA PRIMERA PARTE DEL PRIMER CAPITULO DE ESTE NUEVO ARCO, SIENTO LA DEMORA PERO ORIGINALMENTE IBA A SER UN CAPITULO MAS GRANDE PERO PREFERI SEPARARLO, POR CIERTO ESTE ARCO ES UN ARCO DEL PASADO AUNQUE TAL VEZ NO SEPAN QUE TAN HACIA ATRÁS SE DESARROLLA, ADEMAS NO QUIERO QUE PIENSEN QUE HAGO ESTO PORQUE SE ME ACABARON LAS IDEAS PORQUE NO ES ASI, SOLO PIENSO QUE ESTO SERA IMPORTANTE PARA LA HISTORIA.**

**ULTIMA NOTA, SI QUIEREN SABER UN POCO DE UNO DE LOS PERSONAJES PRINCIPALES DE ESTA HISTORIA LEAN UNA VEZ MÁS EL CAPITULO EXTRA: MOTHERS MEETING.**

_Muchas veces se ha dicho, que para saber quien eres y a donde te diriges debes saber de donde vienes y es que tal vez nunca se pazo por tu cabeza que el hilo rojo que te une con las personas que ahora cambian tu vida pudo haber existido mucho antes que tú lo hicieras…_

Habían pasado de las 8 a.m. y por lo regular es a esa hora en la cual los alumnos de las diferentes preparatorias están en clases, pero en la preparatoria para hombres Fudoeda este día, no seria un buen día para ellos.

"¡nos atacan por la puerta trasera!" decía un chico que junto a sus compañeros habían ignorado las ordenes de sus profesores y habían salido de clases para tratar con la amenaza que los asediaba.

Los chicos corrieron por todo el segundo piso, bajaron las escaleras, atravesaron la cafetería y llegaron, al patio trasero en donde suelen hacerse las clases de gimnasia, para reunirse con otros 20 compañeros siendo ahora 30.

"¿están haciendo algo?" preguntaba uno del grupo algo nervioso.

"n-n-no, solo han estado ahí paradas desde hace unos minutos…"

"¿no deberías atacar?"

"¡idiota!, ¿acaso no sabes quienes son?"

Los ojos de la multitud se centraron en las dos chicas enfrente de ellos, la primera usaba encima de su uniforme de marinera una chaqueta roja con partes plateadas y una capucha que caía sobre su cabeza cubriendo parte de su rostro solo dejando a la vista un mechón de su pelirrojo cabello y uno de sus ojos café, se encontraba con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y miraba a la multitud con cierta indiferencia.

La segunda era cerca de 5 cm mas alta que la pequeña pelirroja, su largo cabello rubio, cuyo fleco cubría sus ojos haciendo imposible de verlos, caía sobre el saco café que usaba sobre su uniforme de marinera y la falda de esta era mucho más larga que lo usual ya que tocaba hasta los tobillos. Además que lleva un cinturón en el cual se podía ver algunos cartuchos de algún tipo de arma de fuego.

"Tetsu no shojo…" dijo uno de los reunidos señalando con la mirada a la pequeña pelirroja "Jouki no shojo" ahora miraba a la chica rubia.

Al escuchar los nombres de aquellas chicas la multitud entera dio un paso atrás.

"¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos que esperar?, Kotone-chan" la chica rubia le preguntaba a la pequeña pelirroja, al parecer ignorando por completo a la multitud que las rodeaba.

"Anego dijo que 10 minutos después de que pusiéramos un píe aquí…" Kotone vio en el reloj que tenía en su muñeca "… ya solo falta un minutos, debes ser más paciente Chitoge".

"¡pero Aneki se demora demasiado!…" Chitoge se escuchaba impaciente.

"no te dejes llevar por el momento" Kotone seguía pendiente del reloj mientras trataba de calmar a su impaciente compañera.

"hablan muy tranquilamente…. ¿en serio son tan temibles?" uno del grupo preguntaba.

"….5…"

"…se han escuchado muchas cosas pero no sabemos con exactitud que tan fuertes son…"

"…4…"

"solo son dos y aquí nosotros somos como 30…"

"…3…"

"¡no voy a moverme, hasta que ellas se muevan un poco!…" ese chico parecía más desesperado que los demás.

"…2…"

"¿acaso no te da vergüenza?..." este chico parecía criticar al que había manifestado terror hace unos momentos. "¡Dejarte intimidar por unas simples chicas!" aquellas palabras parecían haber subido la moral al no tan pequeño ejercito de hombres.

"…1…" en el momento en que Kotone termino de contar, unos gritos de dolor venían del otro patio que daba con la puerta principal.

"¿Qué demonios?" todos voltearon al escuchar aquellos gritos.

"es cierto aun falta…" el chico no pudo terminar la oración, había caído al suelo después de que se escuchara la percusión de una arma de fuego.

Todos se alejaron del hombre caído temerosos, pero el cuerpo no emanaba sangre solo se veía que cerca al área del abdomen había una hendidura como si algo hubiera ejercido mucha presión y además de poseer una mirada en blanco.

"como siempre, Aneki se me adelanta, yo querría estrenar antes mi nueva lupara…" Chitoge hablaba ahora con un tono casi infantil mientras sostenía una pequeña escopeta en su mano derecha y miraba el arma con cierta alegría.

"…"

"…."

"…."

"Descuiden él esta vivo, no seria divertido si muriera de un solo disparo de un cartucho de salva"

"aun que esté armada aun somos más que ella, ¡ataquemos todos juntos!"

"que fastidio" Kotone se quejaba para después ponerse delante de Chitoge, colocaba sus manos sobre sus brazos, como si buscara algo escondido en sus mangas casi al instante se pudo oír un clic que venia de ella. De sus mangas cayeron dos cadenas, cada una con un peso fundido al extremo final de cada cadena, Kotone movía sus cadenas como si de un látigo se tratara, a algunos los impacto la cadena tirándolos al suelo sufriendo de dolor, los que tuvieron menos suerte fueron golpeados por el peso (que tenia forma de esfera) y dejados inconsciente en el acto.

"¿lo dices en serio?..." Chitoge comenzaba a decir en un tono sarcástico "porque Kotone-chan, se esta divirtiendo, ¿no?"

"para ser una genio, tienes una mente muy retorcida, Chitoge"

Mientras Kotone se distrajo al hablar con Chitoge, un nuevo grupo de estudiantes se unía a la confrontación, pero la mitad de ellos fueron incapacitados por los precisos disparos de la lupara de Chitoge.

"el resto es tuyo" le sonreía Chitoge.

Kotone tomó sus cadenas con sus pequeñas manos y las levanto una vez más, con un movimiento en forma de s dejó tirados en el suelo a todos.

"¡si te estoy cerca de ti, no puede hace nada!" Uno había conseguido acercarse lo suficiente como para que las cadenas no lo tocaran.

"…" Kotone jalo hacia ella la cadena que manipulaba con su mano derecha y el peso impacto con las costillas de su atacante, dejándolo en el suelo con un dolor más grande que el que las cadenas por si solas hubieran conseguido.

"para ser muy pequeña, eres muy fuerte Kotone-chan"

Por su lado Chitoge le disparaba con gran velocidad a los hombres enfrente de ella, por su entusiasta mirada pareciera que le disparara a blanco de un puesto de tiro y no a personas.

"el quinto" contaba ella el numero de personas que había derribado desde que comenzó a disparar.

Los hombres trataron de atacarla por diferentes ángulos pero la espalda de la pistolera estaba protegida por las cadenas del pequeño goleen de cabello rojizo, y el atacar por cualquiera otro lado seria una locura, solo podían esperar a que…

"…" la pequeña escopeta dejo de disparar.

"… se me acabaron las municiones…" Chitoge no parecía muy preocupada de no poder usar su arma.

"¡ahora es cuando!" Los hombres que no habían sido derribados ahora atacaban a una desarmada Chitoge.

"… ¿y ahora que puedo hacer?..." Chitoge lo decía con una voz burlona.

La pistolera lanzo su lupara al aire haciendo que los ojos de todos se enfocaran en la escopeta, de su cinturón Chitoge saco dos Beretta 92 y disparo con gran rapidez a los ojos de sus distraídos atacantes.

Los chicos se retorcían de dolor mientras trataban de quitarse las manchas rojas que impedían su visión.

"¡¿Qué les parecen mis balas de pintura?" Chitoge se reía de una forma en la que parecía tratar de ocultar su propia risa pero solo resultaba en mostrar una atemorizante; algunos que se sobrepusieron al dolor y la ceguera temporal y trataron de hacer un segundo ataque, ahora con sus números mas reducidos que antes, pero en ese momento la Lupara de Chitoge cayó en sus manos y con la culta los golpeo en la parte de atrás del cuello dejándolos inconscientes.

Los que aun estaban consientes decidieron correr devuelta al edificio de su escuela.

"¿se acabó tan rápido?" se lamentaba Chitoge mientras guardaba sus Beretta y cargaba de nuevo su Lupara

"Vamos, Anego nos esta esperando" Por su lado Kotone recogía sus cadenas y aun arrastrándolas un poco se dispuso a encaminarse hacia el edificio.

"solo espero que Aneki no se quede con toda la diversión" Chitoge la seguía de cerca.

Cuando entraron al edifico solo tenían que pasar la cafetería y luego solo unos pasillos más hasta poder llegar al patio principal en donde aquella misteriosa chica la cual ellas la llamaban con respeto se encontraba.

No era hora del almuerzo así que la cafetería estaba vacía, pero por como se encontraba desordenada parecía que hace poco había habido unas cuantas personas, las mesas estaban tiradas en desorden y que alguien se ocultara en ellas era un hecho que las chicas tenían que considerar.

De entre las mesas salto un chico dispuesto a atacarlas por atrás pero Chitoge lo dejo en el suelo con un solo disparo.

"¿hay alguien más que quiera intentarlo?" A la mención de estas palabras, el resto de los que se ocultaban, se escaparon por la puerta que las intrusas usaron.

"pensé que pondrían más resistencia" Kotone comenzaba bostezar.

En el patio principal había cerca de 30 alumnos reunidos en un círculo, ninguno de ellos se movía todos estaban en posición para atacar en cualquier momento… pero no podían hacerlo tan solo miraban con atención a cualquier movimiento que la chica en el centro hiciera.

La chica del largo cabello castaño en el centro se veía diferente a las otras invasoras, ella no usaba un uniforme de marinera en vez de eso un gakuran negro era lo que la cubría, al no ser hecho para ella la correa que usaba para sostener los pantalones creaba una cierta irregularidad en la parte arriba del cinturón, la chaqueta negra la llevaba abierta, debajo de esta llevaba puesto una blusa blanca con las puntas fuera del pantalón, de su mirada solo se podría apreciar pequeños indicios de unos ojos rojizos debido a que en su cabeza llevaba la gorra al estilo militar que solía usarse con ese uniforme ; en su mano derecha llevaba un bate de aluminio, que presentaba ciertas deformidades como si hubiera sido estrellado contra algo de manera muy violenta durante mucho tiempo y en la espalada llevaba una tradicional mochila que parecía estar hecha de cuero o de un derivado.

"¿Quién es el próximo?" La chica decía de manera intimidante.

Los chicos por su lado iban y venían temiendo el acercarse, el solo verla a los ojos les aterraba sus inusuales ojos carmesí que parecían brillar con la intensidad de un animal salvaje que vigila a su presa.

"…son aburridos…" al decir esto, la chica de los ojos carmesí se lanzo contra la multitud.

La chica uso las dos manos para darle más fuerza al bate y así impactar contra el rostro de una de sus presas, el golpe no solo causo un gran daño sino que todo el cuerpo fue guiado por la fuerza creada hasta el suelo; sin perder el tiempo subió su bate hacia arriba para incapacitar a otro enemigo cercano, uno trato de atacarla por atrás pero ella lo golpeo con su mano izquierda, uso el extremo ancho para golpear la quijada de otro y se pudo escuchar con claridad el tronar de los huesos del ahora inconsciente chico.

Abdomen, rostros, brazos, piernas, no había parte que ella no podía llegar con sus agiles movimientos e increíble velocidad; al poco tiempo los 30 se convirtieron en 20, los 20 en 10 y lentamente se podía ver como el bate de aluminio se tornaba de un color rojizo, de un color rojizo similar a los ojos de aquella bestia con apariencia de mujer.

"…M-m-m-me rindo, me rindo…" el ultimo sobreviviente pedía con temor.

La chica avanzo hacia él, arrastrando su bate como si fuera demasiado pesado para ella y con una mirada fija en su presa.

"…" el chico cerró los ojos pero al cabo de un rato nada paso, abrió los ojos para ver que había sucedido pero la chica ya no se encontraba enfrente de él.

"ah…" fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de caer al suelo inconsciente.

"no creías que iba dejar a alguien en pie, ¿no?" se burlaba ella.

"¿terminaste tan pronto?, Anego" Kotone y Chitoge caminaban hacia ella.

"nunca dejas que me divierta, Aneki" Chitoge se quejaba.

"¿Cómo le fue?" preguntó ella más como una orden que como una petición.

"teníamos razón, se estaban preparando para atacar…" comenzaba a decir Kotone. "Encontramos un depósito con una gran cantidad de armas improvisadas y unas notas que nos indicaban un ataque a Sakuranomori"

"vamos, ya no tenemos que hacer nada aquí"

Las tres chicas dejaron el lugar con tranquilidad, como si no ellas fueran responsables de nada y tras recoger unas grandes mochilas, como las que uno usa para guardar equipo deportivo, que se encontraban ocultas en unos arbustos continuaron su camino.

"Chitoge, Kotone ¿los profesores les causaron problemas?" ahora la voz de la chica tenia un tono más tranquilo en vez de una orden.

"sabes que hasta los profesores nos temen, Chiaki" Kotone dejo de hablare de manera formal y más relajada.

"tan solo los miramos y se vuelven a meter en sus salones…" Chitoge también sonaba más relajada "¿te encuentras bien?, Chiaki-chan, siempre te llevas la parte más difícil"

"no te preocupes, hasta ahora no ha habido alguien tan rápido o fuerte como para que salga lastimada" Chiaki sacaba un pañuelo de su bolsillo para quitar la sangre que se había impregnado en su bate.

"no creo que nadie siquiera se atreva a mirarnos… miren" Kotone señalaba con su mirada al camino enfrente de ellas.

Se podía ver con claridad que estudiantes de otras preparatorias y de algunas secundarias, no las miraban a los ojos, les daban su espacio al caminar o incluso cruzaban a la otra esquina para no tener que toparse con ellas.

"tienes razón… cualquiera que se atreva a hablarnos ahora seria un completo idiota" Chiaki no podía evitar reír ante aquel pensamiento.

"…disculpen…"una voz hizo que las tres chicas prestaran atención al camino.

"¿podrían decirme donde se encuentra la estación de trenes?" el chico que preguntaba era de cabello corto negro, a excepción del cerquillo que lo tenia algo largo, ojos de un color café claro, usaba un gakuran negro parecido al de Chiaki y al igual que ella usaba chaqueta abierta dejando ver su camia blanca y como un adorno de su cuello colgaba unos auriculares de colores naranja y negro.

"ese chico esta muerto…"

"¿Cómo va a hablarle a Akai Ouhi de manera tan normal?..."

"acaso no sabe quienes son…"

"debemos irnos pronto…"

Eran algunas palabras que los transeúntes murmuraban al ver la escena de una posible ejecución.

"baja un par de cuadras más, voltea a la derecha y camina de frente… no te perderás" para sorpresa de todos la temida Akai Ouhi contesto con normalidad.

"(¿Qué estoy haciendo?, no se supone que deba reaccionar así…)" pensaba Chiaki al ver su propio error, ya que debía mantener su imagen.

"ya veo, gracias…" el chico seguía su camino.

"¡espera un momento!" Chiaki volvía actuar como cuando se encontraba en el campo enemigo "… ¿acaso no vas a darme algo a cambio de mi gentil ayuda?" Chiaki decía en un tono sarcástico mientras lo amenazaba con su bate.

"es cierto…" el chico comenzó a decir en un tono inocente "…toma…" el chico le entrego un pequeño cartón de leche "puede que te sea útil," al decir esto el chico le daba palmadas en la cabeza de Chiaki como un adulto lo haría con un niño.

"me tengo que ir…" el chico comenzaba a alejarse otra vez.

Kotone y Chitoge dieron un paso atrás al ver como la ira se acumulaba en Chiaki hasta que… ella le lanzó al chico, lo que tenía en mano, en este caso su mochila, ella dio en el blanco y el chico cayó al suelo dejando caer su propia mochila.

Chiaki estaba algo preocupada, siempre que se enfrentaba a alguien, ella siempre se limitaba a si misma para no causar heridas demasiado graves, pero al ser tratada como una niña hizo que no pudiera controlarse y atacara con su fuerza real.

"esto no es bueno" Kotone se estaba preocupando.

"¿no deberíamos llamar a un hospital?" sugería Chitoge.

Pero a diferencia de lo que todos los espectadores esperaban el chico se puso de pie quejándose del ataque inesperado

"….eso dolió… "el chico recogía su mochila del suelo.

"(¡¿se puso de pie?... cualquiera hubiera quedado inconsciente o algo peor… ese chico no es normal…)" pensaba Chiaki.

"¿Por qué fue eso?" El chico le preguntaba.

"¿de que preparatoria eres?"

"¿eh?"

"¡responde mi pregunta!"

"… Ototachibana…" respondía el chico sin entender que sucedía.

"esa preparatoria no esta dentro de nuestro territorio." Informaba Kotone con un cuaderno que saco de su chaqueta.

"Aneki…" Chitoge volvía a usar el tono formal de hace unos momentos "se nos esta haciendo tarde… tenemos cosas que hacer"

"entiendo…" Chiaki se acercó al chico y levanto su mochila que estaba tirada en el suelo, antes de irse, subió la mirada para verlo bien y le dijo.

"tienes suerte que no tengamos que volver a vernos…"

Las tres chicas ya se encontraban cerca de la academia Sakuranomori pero antes tenían que hacer una parada en un parque cercano, una vez ahí las tres entraron al baño de mujeres.

"esta es la parte más molesta de todas" se quejaba Chiaki mientras abría la otra mochila que había traído y de ella sacó un uniforme de marinera.

"no podemos hacer nada… no podemos presentarnos así en la academia" Kotone se quitaba su chaqueta roja revelando una especie de mecanismo que sujetaba las cadenas.

"tenemos dos imágenes que mantener así que tampoco te quejes tu Kotone-chan" Chitoge se quito su saco y su cinturón con municiones junto son su Lupara y sus dos Beretta para luego ponerlas en la mochila extra, después saco un cepillo y comenzó con el cuidado de su cabellera dorada, cuando creyó que estaba como ella quería se coloco una diadema de un color café claro para levantar su largo cerquillo dejando a la vista sus ojos de Azul zafiro para terminar se coloco unos lentes de marco delgado.

"¿como me veo? "Preguntaba Chitoge.

"no importa cuantas veces lo vea, aun me cuesta creer que tu y la maniática de las armas son la misma persona…" le respondía Kotone que comenzaba a cepillarse el cabello.

"¿tanto así?" Decía Chitoge en un tono risueño.

Kirisaki Chitoge, de 17 años, es la única hija de un ex soldado que habiendo incursionado en el mercado de juguetes y modelos a escala, logrando así una pequeña fortuna; su padre buscando solo lo mejor para ella la mando a la prestigiosa academia femenina Sakuranomori, a pesar de que su familia tiene dinero suficiente para pagar una academia como esa, Chitoge tiene beca completa por ser la mejor de todo el segundo año.

Después de cepillar su corto cabello, Kotone se quitaba el mecanismo que le permitía usar sus cadenas y las guardo en su mochila junto con la chaqueta roja; su pelirrojo cabello era corto pero aun así le alcanzo para hacerse una pequeña trenza que caía con delicadeza sobre su pecho.

"y sin esa chaqueta, tienes una apariencia muy normal, Kotone-chan" Chitoge bromeaba con la pequeña chica.

Kirishima Kotone, de 16 años, su padre era dueño de una constructora; antes de eso él había comenzado como un simple obrero así que tenia muy arraigado el valor de la fuerza física por lo cual había hecho que su hija ayudara con pequeñas labores que él creía la ayudarían en algún momento; debido a esto ella solo media 1.65 pero poseía muchas más fuerza de lo que una chica de ese tamaño normalmente podría tener; y aunque cualquiera odiaría a su padre por obligarla a ese entrenamiento, ella no parecía guardarle ningún rencor.

Chiaki se quitó el gakuran, la blusa y el gorro, se coloco el uniforme de marinera sin mucha alegría y con poco animo comenzó a cepillar su cabello castaño para después hacerse una cola de caballo que tenia un listón rojo como adorno, color que combinaba con sus ojos, al terminar coloco su otro uniforme junto con su bate en la mochila grande.

"devuelta a esta apariencia adorable…" Chiaki trataba de burlarse de si misma al verse en el espejo.

"vamos Chiaki, no te vez mal" Chitoge envolvía su brazo alrededor del cuello de Chiaki.

"…, no me siento muy cómoda con las faldas" Chiaki se quejaba.

Minami Chiaki, de 16 años, desde muy temprana edad ella se dio cuenta que era diferente a la mayoría de las personas, ella poseía unos peculiares ojos de un color rojizo que a veces se asemejaba a un carmesí sangre, solo por esta peculiaridad ella veía que todas las personas de sus edad parecían temerle y la trataban con un falsa amabilidad… era una de las cosas que Chiaki más odiaba.

Ella sabía que su padre tenía los mismos ojos así que le pregunto porque los dos tenían esa particularidad, su padre solo le pudo decir que era algo hereditario y que era algo normal en su familia…

Pero el hecho de que fuera tan común para ellos, no significaba que fuera igual de normal para los de más, así que durante su primaria y secundaria Chiaki no pudo evitar el sentimiento de que las personas a su alrededor solo eran falsos amigos …

Fue en la preparatoria en donde conoció a Chitoge y a Kotone, ellas a diferencia de las demás no la trataban con ninguna consideración especial, si tenían que enojarse se enojaba con ella y se tenían que reír lo hacían de corazón.

Poco tiempo de que ellas se hicieran amigas, las tres se dieron cuanta que algo malo pasaba en las calles de su cuidad, las pandillas incrementaban y ellas estaban seguras de que una escuela de solo mujeres seria un blanco tentador para cualquiera, ellas tenían una idea de que hacer ,al convertirse ellas en delincuentes tendrían la seguridad de su escuela asegurada, pero aunque todo comenzó por la necesidad de proteger lo que ella consideraba importante no podía negar que se sentía una gran emoción en cada combate y que muchas veces ella se divertía en esos encuentros.

Las chicas terminaron con su enorme cambio de apariencia y se dispusieron a ir a su escuela.

"¿creen que nos dejaran entrar?, es algo tarde" Chiaki estaba preocupada.

"descuida, ya había pensado en eso…" comenzaba decir Kotone "…vinimos primero aquí y dijimos que estabas enferma…"

"¿y eso en que nos ayudaba?"

"…también dijimos que aun así querías venir a clases y que te demorarías, en ese momentos nos ofrecimos para acompañarte a clases" Chitoge terminaba la respuesta.

"ya veo, supongo que no podían dejar a una chica enferma venir sola… como sea, el que les creyeran fue de utilidad, pero no podemos usar esa estrategia muy seguido" decía Chiaki.

"lo sé, pero esta era una ocasión especial, teníamos que defendernos de un posible ataque" Decía Chitoge de buen humor.

Las chicas llegaron al portón de la academia Sakuranomori, a pesar de ser tarde aun la puerta estaba abierta pero en ella había una sensei de cabello negro corto, quien usaba un saco una falda formal.

"sentimos la tardanza, Itoko-sensei "Chiaki se disculpaba por las tres.

"tienen suerte que hayan avisado antes y que la primera clase sea la mía" Itoko-sensei las regañaba de una manera calmada.

"¡si!" respondieron las tres chicas

Una vez las tres llegaron al salón, Itoko-sensei comenzó con la clase de matemáticas.

"perdonen por la tardanza, pero tenia algunos asuntos que atender… ahora, antes de comenzar las clases les entregare el resultado del ultimo examen"

"es extraño volver a concentrarse en la clase, cuando hace poco estabas dejando en el suelo a muchos chicos" se lamentaba Chitoge.

"te entiendo, creo que eso es más divertido que las clases…" Chiaki le daba la razón a la rubia.

"Kirishima" Itoko-sensei llamaba a la pelirroja.

"en serio, se lo toman muy enserio…" Kotone regresaba con sus amigas con su examen en manos.

"Kirisaki..."

"¿Cuánto sacaste?, Kotone" preguntaba una curiosa Chiaki.

"95" Kotone le mostraba su examen sin mucha importancia.

"como siempre una nota alta" Decía Chitoge al regresar con su examen.

"¿y como te fue a ti?" Chiaki continuaba con sus preguntas.

"Tachaan" Chitoge mostraba sin modestia alguna su 100 escrito con rojo en su prueba.

"no esperaba menos de la numero 1 del segundo año" Chiaki se alegraba como si fuera su propia nota.

"Minami…"

"¡Hai!" Chiaki se acercó para recoger su examen, vio su nota y sintió que sus energías se reducían a cero.

"¿tan malo es Chiaki?" Chitoge se veía preocupada.

Kotone tomó el examen de las manos muertas de la chica de ojos carmesí, y junto con Chitoge vieron la nota.

"¡Lo siento!..." la dos chicas se disculpaban con una venia mientras le entregaban el examen a Chiaki.

"¡Comencemos con la clase!" Itoko-sensei anunciaba el inicio de las lecciones.

Chiaki se sentó en su asiento y después de poner su mochila en la carpeta, la abrió para sacar su libro de matemáticas pero…

"¿eh?"

La chica de cabello castaño, revisaba con desesperación la mochila, pero no encontraba ningún cuaderno o libro que fuera suyo.

"¿Qué sucede?, Chiaki "preguntaba Kotone con su libro en mano.

"esta no es mi mochila"

"¿estas segura?" preguntaba Kotone

"Esto es malo" Chitoge se acercó después de escuchar a Chiaki

"¿no abra nada que nos permita identificar al dueño de esta mochila?" Kotone también estaba preocupada.

"¿que hay de esto?" Chiaki saco lo que parecía ser una pequeña libreta al abrirla se dio cuenta que era una identificación de estudiante.

En la foto salía un chico de cabello negro corto a excepción del cerquillo que lo tenia algo largo, sus café tenían una mirada tranquila.

"Yamada Mashiro" leyeron las tres al mismo tiempo.

Vieron la foto del chico en la identificación y trataron de pensar en donde lo habían visto

"¡es el chico de esta mañana!" Chiaki parecía recordarlo "¿pero cuando?..."

"cuando le arrojaste tu mochila él callo y perdió la suya… es probable que él haya recogido la tuya" Kotone trataba de explicar la situación.

"¡tenemos que ir rápido por mi mochila!" Chiaki estaba alarmada.

"sé que es peligroso que alguien sepa como te ves sin tu uniforme, pero si salimos ahora… los profesores empezarían a sospechar… "Chitoge trataba de calmarla.

"tienes razón…" Decía Chiaki aparentemente calmada pero mirando al reloj del salón con cierta desesperación.

**SE ACABO LA PRIMERA PARTE DE ESTE PRIMER CAP, ESPERO QUE LE HAYA GUSTADO Y QUE TAMBIEN ESPEREN VER LA APARICION DEL PADRE DE AKIHITO, HASTA LA PROXIMA SEMANA… ESO ESPERO.**


	37. Akai Ouhi to kanousei no kemono part 2

**LA SEGUNDA PARTE DEL PRIMER CAP DEL NUEVO ARCO QUE POR ALGUNA RAZON TERMINO SIENDO MUCHO MAS LARGA DE LO QUE CREI, DISFRUTEN Y NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR**

A sus 17 años de vida, Yamada Mashiro se había dado cuenta que esta estaba marcada por la mala suerte o tal vez la desgracia, tan solo esa mañana se había levantado tarde por haber olvidado programar su despertador la noche anterior, al estar con poco tiempo decidió tomar leche como remplazo al desayuno, pero la leche estaba descompuesta junto con el resto de la comida en su refrigerador al ver cual era el problema se dio con la sorpresa de que el motor del mismo ya no funcionaba; después de botar la comida malograda, Mashiro buscó su reloj para poder irse a clases pero al no encontrarlo se rindió, cuando estaba punto de irse escucho que algo se rompía bajo su pie, temiendo lo peor se atrevió a mirar a la fuente de ruido para ver su reloj hecho pedazos.

Una vez se subió al tren, estaba seguro que no llegaría muy tarde ya que solo era un viaje de 15 minutos, decidió relajarse durante el viaje y se colocó sus auriculares pero al cabo de unos minutos se quedo dormido; cuando se despertó estaba como una hora de distancia de su escuela si iba en tren, pero esa estación no había trenes que lo llevaran devuelta por lo cual tenia que buscar otra estación.

Le pregunto a la primera persona que vio, una chica algo pequeña de cabello castaño largo y con una, en su opinión, anticuada gorra que cubría gran parte de sus ojos, por alguna razón usaba un gakuran como él, a diferencia de lo que parecía la chica le respondió de una manera amable pero cuando se estaba yendo la pequeña chica le lanzo su mochila sin ninguna buena razón, y después de recibir lo que cualquiera podría entender como amenaza, la chica y sus amigas se fueron.

Mashiro entiendo este hecho como otra muestra de su mala suerte y decidió ignorarlo, cuando llegó a la estación de trenes vio la hora 9 a. m. podía leer.

"¿de que sirve que tome el tren ahora?, mejor voy caminando así disfruto del paisaje… de todas formas me van a castigar por llegar tarde" Mashiro se veía resignado al mismo tiempo que parecía querer sacar todo lo bueno de esa situación.

Mashiro caminó sin rumbo aparente por casi una hora y hubiera seguido sino fuera que su estomago le recordó que no había tomado desayuno, ya habiendo llegado a una zona que le era un poco familiar decidió hacer una parada en un parque para beber algo y tal vez comprar un pan.

"¡no!, esto no sirve, no sirve, ¡solo es basura!" los gritos parecía venir de un chico de cabello corto de un negro más claro que el de Mashiro, al igual que su cabello sus ojos eran de un negro claro y usaba un gakuran de color rojo, junto con el en la banca habían varias hojas con borrones dejadas a un lado.

Mashiro ignoro por un momento los gritos y compro una lata de café negro de una maquina expendedora cercana; se acercó al chico y le presiono la lata caliente en su rostro.

"¿Qué demonios crees que…?" el chico intento quejarse.

"¿Por qué eres tan ruidoso en la mañana?, Katsuhiko"

"¿Mashiro-kun?... ¿no deberías estar en clase?"

Akiyama Katsuhiko era un chico de una preparatoria de la zona, el cual Mashiro conoció en una librería, ese día Katsuhiko esta reprendiendo a unos delincuentes que solo ojeaban mangas y no compraban nada, al final los delincuentes trataron de golpear a Katsuhiko pero Mashiro decidió intervenir; en opinión de Mashiro ese fue un día problemático pero aun así gano un amigo.

"yo debería hacer la misma pregunta" Mashiro usaba un voz cansada.

"…"

"¿sabes que hora es?" Mashiro preguntaba al ver que su amigo del gakuran rojo no entendía de qué hablaba.

"¡falta poco para las diez!, yo creí que solo habían pasado unos 10 minutos…"

"pero en verdad fue como una hora, ¿no?" Mashiro completaba la oración.

"estaba tan concentrado en tratar de escribir algo…" Katsuhiko le mostraba su pila de hojas llena de borrones.

"como siempre eres muy apasionado con la escritura…" Mashiro estaba genuinamente sorprendido.

"aun así no he logrado nada desde la ultima vez…" Katsuhiko se lamentaba.

"ah… te refieres a tu cuento para niños… ¿Cómo se llamaba?... así el gato aventurero"

"gane un premio por un cuento para niños, pero yo había escrito una novela muy seria…" Katsuhiko se lamentaba más.

"bueno creo que el usar animales como protagonistas hizo pensar que era un cuento para niños" Mashiro trataba de animar a su amigo.

"Tal vez tengas razón" Katsuhiko se veía un poco mejor.

"pero la parte en la que el gato tenia que salvar a la princesa perro dejo mucho que desear…"

"¿eh?"

"bueno… los momentos de acción en esa parte eran muy simples, no sentía que tenían mucho impacto"

Cuando Mashiro puso atención, Katsuhiko sujetaba sus piernas con sus manos y tenia una mirada vacía.

"lo siento… tengo la mala costumbre de no pensar lo que digo" se disculpaba Mashiro.

"descuida, comentarios como los tuyos me ayudan a mejorar"

"¿piensas ir a clases?" preguntó Mashiro.

"no… ya es muy tarde… voy a quedarme un rato más… tal vez se me ocurre algo bueno"

"yo tengo que ir clases" decía Mashiro algo decaído.

"hay una estación…"

"no la necesito…" Mashiro interrumpió a Katsuhiko antes que pudiera decir algo "para mi es ya muy tarde así que no importa que tome un bus o un tren"

"¿Por qué mejor no faltas?"

"vivo solo y no debo mal acostumbrarme al faltar a clase solo por llegar tarde… además es un buen día para caminar" Mashiro contemplaba el cielo despejado.

"bueno, nos vemos otro día" se despedía Katsuhiko.

"si, otro día"

Mashiro continuo con su camino mientras tomaba la lata de café negro.

"ahhh… siento que vuelvo a la vida… aunque" el estomago de Mashiro comenzó a gruñir "… aunque aun tengo hambre…" se lamentaba él.

Para cuando termino su lata se encontraba en lo que parecía ser un distrito comercial, en este en particular había muchos centros de juegos y aunque se supone que es día de clase y no debería haber nadie con uniforme a la vista, Mashiro veía que además de él había un número regular de estudiantes.

"supongo que ahora faltar a clase no es la gran cosa" decía para si mismo.

Un centro de juego llamo le llamó la atención, habían un pequeño grupo, algunos estudiantes con uniformes y otros usaban ropa informal, y por simple curiosidad Mashiro se acercó.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó él a uno de los chicos que estaban en la multitud.

"aquel chico lleva aquí desde que abrió el lugar y aun no ha perdido contra ningún retador…" Mashiro desvió su mirada hacia al chico, que usaba un gakuran verde oscuro, estaba sentado enfrente de una gran maquina, tenía el cabello de un color negro claro casi asemejándose al café y unos ojos de un café más fuerte.

"¡no puedo creer que haya perdido!" gritaba el chico sentado en la maquina opuesta del chico del gakuran verde.

Mashiro ocupó la maquina que ahora estaba vacía y tras poner una moneda comenzó a jugar.

"espero recordar como jugar esto" Mashiro entro en la pantalla de selección de personaje y eligió un personaje bajo el nombre de Ookami, era un personaje con forma de un lobo erguido que usaba pantalones rasgados.

Cuando entro en el escenario de batalla vio al personaje del chico enfrente de él, este era una chica de apariencia infantil, un vestido rosado con motivos de fresas y un pastel de fresa por sombrero.

La batalla comenzó y para sorpresa de todos, el chico nuevo podía hacerle frente al que hasta ahora había derrotado a todos, si Mashiro atacaba su oponente se defendía sin dejar ningún hueco y cuando era él quien recibía los ataques hacia lo mismo con mucha eficiencia.

Ahora se encontraban en el último round, ambos tenían una derrota cada uno así que esta seria la definitiva.

El personaje de Mashiro se lanzo al ataque y después de varios golpes pudo destruir la defensa de la chica fresa en ese momento Mashiro realizo una combinación en el tablero, su personaje comenzó a brillar y lanzo una combinación de rasguños que dejaron a su oponente con la barra de vida reducida hasta el mínimo.

"¡es increíble!"

"lo esta poniendo en dificultades"

"es probable que gane"

Los chicos alrededor de ellos comenzaban a comentar al parecer emocionados con la batalla virtual que presenciaban.

El oponente de Mashiro realizo también una combinación en su tablero, su personaje no brillo pero comenzó a hacer una especie de conjuro al terminar el personaje de Mashiro quedo inmóvil, aprovechando eso, realizo otro combinación y esta vez la chica fresa comenzó a brillar después de eso la chica alzo su mano al cielo y un enorme pedazo de pastel de fresa callo sobre el lobo bípedo, a pesar de ser un ataque curioso e incluso ridículo el daño causado no era una broma ya que había vaciado toda la barra de vida del personaje de Mashiro.

"estuviste cerca, ¡pero aun te falta mucho para ganarme!" el chico del gakuran verde decía de manera altiva.

"estas exagerando Susumu" le respondía Mashiro.

"sabia que por el estilo de pelea y el personaje que usaste, debías ser tu Mashiro" Susumu ahora habla en un tono de voz normal. "estoy cansado de jugar, vayámonos de aquí"

Mashiro y Susumu dejaron el centro de juegos y conversaban mientras pensaban a donde ir.

"no pensaba encontrarte aquí, este lugar esta muy lejos de tu escuela" decía Susumu.

"de la tuya también…" respondía Mashiro "…sé que te gustan los juegos, pero venir hasta aquí solo para jugar creo que estas exagerando un poco"

Hirasawa Susumu es un chico a quien le gustan los juegos y se los tomaba muy enserio hasta el punto de faltar a clases solo para aprovechar la poca gente para poder jugar tranquilo en muchos de los centros de juegos que solía frecuentar; ellos dos se conocieron cuando Susumu trato de jugar con el cableado de una las maquinas para usarla sin gastar dinero, Mashiro lo descubrió aunque en realidad no le importaba lo que hacia pero Susumu pensaba diferente tratando de que guardara silencio lo invito a jugar con el y para la sorpresa de Susumu, Mashiro no era malo en los juegos.

"yo tampoco tengo ese lugar como mi preferido pero debido a ciertos problemas e debido alejarme de mis lugares favoritos" Susumu se veía algo irritado.

"¿Qué hiciste?"

"no hice nada, solo tengo a alguien muy insistente y molesto de tras de mi"

"¿es alguien peligroso?" Mashiro sonaba preocupado por su amigo.

"….no realmente…"

"¡Hirasawa-san!" la voz de una chica se escuchaba con mucha fuerza.

"ahhh…" Susumu solo suspiraba.

"te he dicho cientos de veces que no te puedes escapar de clases" la chica se veía molesta por alguna razón.

"no eres nadie para mandarme, Mizuho" Susumu estaba irritado.

"como represente de la clase es mi deber tratar con perezosos como tú"

"te lo tomas muy enserio"

Mashiro veía con curiosidad la escena ante él, la chica de nombre Mizuho llevaba un uniforme de marinera de un color verde oscuro, era algo más pequeña que Susumu, tenía el cabello largo y castaño, unos ojos color café y su cerquillo se encontraba sujeto por un extremo con unos ganchos que tenían motivo de gotas de lluvia; lo que tal vez llamaba la atención seria su rostro algo redondo llegando a lo infantil por lo cual Mashiro se preguntaba si en verdad la chica era una estudiante de preparatoria.

"¿Quién eres tu?" Mizuho al parecer recién se daba cuenta de la presencia de Mashiro.

"…Yamada Mashiro…" contesto él. "Soy un amigo de Susumu"

"soy Aigawa Mizuho…" su tono había cambiado ahora sonaba un poco más tranquila dando un aire infantil a su voz.

"vamos de vuelta a clases Hirasawa-san" Mizuho tomo a Susumu por una de sus orejas y se lo llevaba en dirección contraria a Mashiro.

"oi, oi Mi-Mizuho porque no nos detenemos un rato" Susumu trataba de convencerla.

"por supuesto que no, ya es muy tarde y…"

"¡conozco un lugar donde venden pastel de fresa!"

Al grito de Susumu, Mizuho se detuvo de golpe.

"(no vas a detener a alguien solo por ofrecerle un pastel de fresa)" pensaba Mashiro convencido.

"…pastel de fresa…" la voz de Mizuho había vuelto a ser algo infantil y además ahora se veía muy dispuesta a ir por una porción.

"(creo que me equivoque)"

"bueno, creo que ya debería irme…" Mashiro se despedía, por alguna razón sentía que estaba de más en este momento y pensaba que era mejor retirarse.

"¿a donde crees que vas?" Susumu lo cogía del cuello de su uniforme

"¿no estoy interrumpiendo…?"

"¿estas bromeando?, no quiero quedarme solo con ella"

"…como quieras…" Mashiro se rindió y los siguió a una cafetería cercana a donde ellos se encontraban.

El local en el que estaban era un lugar con poca decoración, solo tenían unas cuantas mesas y sillas al aire libre y se podía ver con mucha claridad el lugar en donde se horneaban los pasteles a pesar de eso el lugar era muy limpio.

Los tres ahora se encontraban sentados en una mesa con una porción de pastel de fresa enfrente de cada uno.

Mizuho tomo un tenedor de postre y tras cortar un pequeño trozo de su porción se la comió con mucho entusiasmo.

"¡esta delicioso!" decía ella en un tono algo infantil mientras ponías sus manos en sus mejillas como si no quisiera que el sabor escapara de su boca.

"dime… ¿Por qué estoy aquí?" Mashiro le susurraba a Susumu en el oído.

"Mizuho siempre es seria con su trabajo, pero cosas como un pastel la llegan a distraer y quiero que me ayudes a tener una abertura" le susurro Susumu de vuelta

Mashiro desvió su mirada hacia la chica que con una linda sonrisa disfrutaba su pastel de fresa.

"veré lo que puedo hacer" le respondió Mashiro.

"mmm… Aigawa-san… ¿Por qué estas persiguiendo a Susumu con tanta insistencia?"

"…" Mizuho pasaba un pedazo de pastel para poder contestar la pregunta "Hirasawa-san siempre se escapa de clase para venir a los centros de juegos, los profesores se han cansado de él…así que me pidieron que yo lo corrigiera"

"oi, yo sigo aquí" Susumu estaba algo molesto al escuchar como hablaban mal de él.

"… ¡pero estoy segura que si esforzara le iría bien en clases!..."

"¿Por qué lo dices?" preguntaba Mashiro con curiosidad.

"Hirasawa-san, me ayudo a estudiar para los exámenes y sacó buenas calificaciones, así que no entiendo porque ahora esta tan bajo su promedio"

"¿eso es verdad?" Mashiro miraba a Susumu.

"si…" Susumu se acercó a Mashiro para susúrrale al oído "mi padre me aposto 25.000 yenes a que no sacaba mas de 90 en mis últimos exámenes, necesitaba el dinero así que estudie para esa ocasión…"

"vaya, no me esperaba que fueras inteligente" Mashiro parecía genuinamente sorprendido.

"solo lo hice por esa única ocasión" Susumu parecía empezar a molestarse.

"¿acaso solo puedes concentrarte en una sola cosa a la vez?" preguntaba Mashiro.

"cállate…" le respondía él

Después de reírse Mashiro volvió su atención a Mizuho.

"aun así, ¿estas segura que solo te esfuerzas por tu trabajo?

Mizuho desvió su mirada hacia Susumu por una fracción de segundo y luego la devolvió a Mashiro.

"si, es solo por mi trabajo" decía ella con un ligero rubor en las mejillas que seria casi imperceptible, pero no escapo de la vista de Mashiro.

"(como lo imagine, estoy de más aquí)" pensaba él para después ponerse de pie.

"será mejor que me valla, aun tengo que llegar a clases…" se despedía él.

"¿¡Mashiro, porque traicionas a tu amigo!" Susumu no parecía entender las acciones de su amigo.

"oi, Susumu…" Mashiro lo llamaba aun dándole la espalda

"¿Q-que?" decía un confundido Susumu.

"debes darte cuenta de lo que pasa a tu alrededor" le sugirió él en un tono amable "y Aigawa-san… buena suerte"

Después de esas palabras Mashiro continúo con su camino a su escuela, dejando a los dos chicos confundidos con sus palabras.

Mashiro camino por unos 10 minutos hasta que dejo la zona de juegos y entro en una en la cual había algunas cafeterías, bares y alguno que otro club de los cuales la mayoría se encontraban cerrados ya que solo abrían de noche.

El chico de los auriculares naranja caminaba por esta zona sin darle mucha importancia a lo vacío que se encontraba hasta que…

"…" su estomago comenzó a quejarse" debí siquiera comer ese pastel que me ofrecían…" se arrepentía él.

El sonido de su estomago pronto fue opacado por la música creada por una guitarra que se escuchaba cerca.

Mashiro vio en todas las direcciones hasta que fijo su vista en un club que a diferencia de los demás se encontraba abierto.

"The stray cat" el chico de los audífonos leía el enorme letrero del local "… no me di cuenta que había llegado aquí, lo más probable es que sea Teruo…"

Mashiro se dirigió al interior del club, una vez adentro se encontró con un solitario chico que tocaba una guitarra eléctrica sentado en una mesa cerca al escenario, este tenía un cabello negro azulado atado en una larga cola de caballo y sus ojos eran de color negro, llevaba puesto una camiseta blanca sencilla, unos jeans azul algo viejos, zapatillas blancas y para cubrirse tenia un chaleco de un gris claro.

"¿desde cuando estas aquí?, Teruo" Mashiro trataba de llamar la atención del concentrado guitarrista.

"no lo sé, ¿ya amaneció?" Teruo dejo la guitarra al lado y le prestó atención al chico de los auriculares.

Nakano Teruo era el único amigo de Mashiro que ya se había graduado de preparatoria, teniendo ya un año sin hacer nada más que tocar su guitarra y juntar miembros para una banda jazz que quería crear; la idea no le gusto en lo mas mínimo a sus padres por lo cual le dieron la opción de dejar su _ridículo sueño _o irse de la casa. Ahora él se encontraba viviendo en un apartamento cercano al club the stray cat, pagándolo con lo que ganaba de varios trabajos temporales.

"si, te diría la hora pero ahora no tengo un reloj…" le respondía Mashiro.

"déjame ver…" Teruo saco un reloj de uno de sus bolsillos "son las 11 p.m."

"vaya es más tarde de lo que pensé…" Mashiro estaba algo preocupada, a este paso llegaría a una escuela vacía.

"no recuerdo haberte llamado" Teruo lo miraba con duda.

"no planee llegar aquí…" le respondía Mashiro "¿Cómo va el reclutamiento de nuevos miembros?"

"va mejor de lo que pensé…" contestaba Teruo de un buen humor.

"eso es bueno…"

"pero…" Teruo lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir algo más "tenemos a alguien que tocara la batería, el piano, el saxofón, la trompeta…" Teruo señalo sin voltear con su dedo pulgar al escenario en donde se encontraban el piano y algunos de los instrumentos mencionados en sus estuches "… pero…aun me falta un bajista" al pronunciar la palabra bajista, Teruo lo miraba fijamente.

"yo no puedo tengo un trabajo de medio tiempo" Mashiro se excusaba.

"te entiendo, te entiendo… ahhhh" Teruo suspiraba.

"pero a pesar que te falta miembros, han tenido presentaciones, ¿no?" Mashiro trataba de animarlo.

"eso es cierto, pero… no somos una banda de jazz completa sin un bajista" Teruo seguía preocupado.

"¿te arrepientes de haber entrado en la música?" Mashiro lo cuestionaba.

"¡por supuesto que no!, estoy haciendo lo que quiero hacer ¿Por qué debería arrepentirme?" Teruo ahora se encontraba de un mejor humor.

"me alegra escuchar eso…. Por cierto, ¿que hora es ahora?" Mashiro seguía preocupado por el tiempo.

"ya preguntaste eso… ¿Por qué tan interesado en la hora?"

"no se si aun recuerdas, pero es un día de semana y debería estar en clases" Mashiro decía con sarcasmo.

"ehh… es cierto, Qué raro que te estés escapando de clase…"

"no lo estoy haciendo, tan solo me quede dormido…" Mashiro se veía cansado

"ya que estas aquí, ¿no quieres ir a tomar algo?" Teruo sacaba una lata de soda de entre sus cosas y se la lanzo a Mashiro.

Mashiro abrió la lata de soda de uva y tomo un poco, pero aunque eso llenaba ligeramente su estomago, este no pudo evitar sonar ante la falta de alimento real.

"voy ir a ver si encuentro algo de comer…" comenzaba a decir Teruo "… ¿no quieres venir?"

"me gustaría… pero enserio tengo que estar en otro lado en estos momentos" Mashiro comenzaba a trotar en su lugar.

"nos vemos luego… y avísame cuando tengan otra presentación… "Decía Mashiro mientras corría de regreso a la calle, no dejando que Teruo lograra decir algo.

Desde que salió del club, Mashiro había dejado la idea de ir con tranquilidad a su escuela y ahora corría tan rápido como podía, esquivando a todos los peatones y obstáculos que se encontraba en el camino.

Al cabo de unos 10 minutos, Mashiro llegó a una escuela o al menos él podía identificarla como una, gracias a los barrotes que le dejaban ver una cancha amplia de básquet.

"instituto Umineko Shogyo…" Mashiro leía el gigantesco letrero en la entrada, mientras trataba de recuperar su aliento. "vaya… sí que es notoria la diferencia entre una escuela privada de una nacional…" Mashiro se quejaba al comparar su escuela con esta.

"solo un poco más y llegare…" Mashiro miraba en hacia el norte, en done unas cuadras mas adelante se encontraba Ototachibana.

"se supone, que estoy patrullando por si algún alumno se trata de escapar de clase… pero no pensé que encontraría a un problema de otra escuela, Yamada"

El chico que llamaba la atención de Mashiro llevaba un puesto un gakuran blanco, tenia el cabello corto de un negro claro, sus ojos de eran de un café claro con tonalidades amarillas además de esto tenia unos lentes demarco delgado.

"Tainaka-kun, Tainaka-kun, no tienes que exagerar" Mashiro respondía colocando su mano detrás de su cabeza con algo de vergüenza.

"¡no te estoy halagando!"

Tainaka Sadatoshi, era un miembro resaltante del comité disciplinario en la secundaria en la que Mashiro estudiaba, a pesar que no se trataron mucho, Sadatoshi tenia una opinión de él como la de un chico problemático; Actualmente es miembro del comité disciplinario de Umineko Shogyo , que a pesar de ser una escuela privada nunca faltaban algunos estudiantes que creían poder lo que se les daba en gana por alguna clase de estatus que les daba su dinero.

"¿acaso has venido a causar problemas?" Sadatoshi lo miraba con una expresión seria.

"no es nada de eso… ¿porque tienes tan mala opinión de mi?"

"¿acaso no recuerdas el incidente con el club de beisbol?" Sadatoshi se acomodaba los lentes mientras conversaba.

"….ah… es verdad…." Mashiro dirigió su mirada hacia su mano derecha, mientras la apretaba tenia una mirada perdida

"¿acaso no deberías ir a clases?" Sadatoshi seguía hablando en tono severo pero no parecía molesto ahora.

"lo se… Ototachibana esta a unas cuadras de aquí… ¿recuerdas?" Le respondía Mashiro recobrando el buen humor.

"será mejor que vuelva a clases…" Sadatoshi se dio la vuelta y camino unos pasos antes de detenerse "… perdón por mencionar el incidente de antes…" Sadatoshi se disculpaba con un tono de voz formal.

"no te preocupes, no te preocupes…" Mashiro también se alejaba dándole la espalda a su compañero.

"otro día que tenga más tiempo vendré a visitarte…" mencionaba Mashiro mientras se alejaba.

"preferiría que no… seria muy molesto para mi si lo hicieras…" Sadatoshi respondió con un tono más informal y cansado comparado con el que usaba hasta esos momentos.

Esta vez Mashiro camino con tranquilidad aparentemente olvidando que en algún momento tenia prisa de llegar a su escuela.

"siento que ha sido un día muy largo y se supone que aun no comienza…" Mashiro mira con pereza la puerta principal de la preparatoria Ototachibana.

Con un andar perezoso, Mashiro rodeo el perímetro de la escuela hasta encontrar un lado por donde colarse.

Su búsqueda lo llevo a una parte del muro que se encontraba muy próxima a unos arboles, aprovechó esto y subió a uno de ellos para luego saltar al otro lado del muro, teniendo cuidado de sus audífonos y su walkman.

Al parecer tuvo suerte, ya que era la hora del almuerzo y habían muchos alumnos en el patio comiendo o simplemente conversando, así que si andaba con el perfil bajo, nadie lo notaria.

"cualquiera se daría cuenta que acabas de llegar… por la mochila que llevas…" la voz de un chico lo llamaba desde atrás.

"¡!... no tienes que sorprenderme así, Hikaru" Mashiro le contestaba al chico atrás suyo; este tenia un cabello rubio corto ondulado, ojos de un verde esmeralda y una singulares y algo gruesas cejas de un rubio oscuro parecido al café, y todo esto combinado le daban una apariencia de un extranjero.

"creíamos que ya no vendrías" Hikaru comenzó a hablar mientras caminaba junto a Mashiro. "o al menos Mikoto-san lo creía"

"lo siento… es que me quede dormido… uhmmm… también me encontré con algunos amigos…" Mashiro sonaba cansado por todo lo que había pasado antes que siquiera el comenzara su día escolar.

"bueno…"

"¡disculpa!, Kotobuki-kun" una chica interrumpía a Hikaru "te gustaría comer con nosotras…" la chica le señalaba con la mirada a un pequeño grupo de 3 chicas que parecían esperarlo.

"lo siento…" Hikaru le sonreía "pero ya tengo planes para comer con mi amigo…"

"s-si" la chica se fue algo sonrojada no si antes lanzarle una mirada asesina a Mashiro.

"tan popular como siempre… Kotobuki-kun" Mashiro usaba un tono de voz burlón.

Kotobuki Hikaru, de padre japonés y madre inglesa era por esto que sobresalía mucho a donde fuera que vaya; su padre era el presidente de una compañía en crecimiento y esperaba que su hijo tomara su lugar en el futuro, preparándolo para esto lo obligo a tomar una serie de lecciones que él consideraba importante para alguien que estaría en un rango importante , también era su deseo que su hijo fuera a una escuela privada pero fue en ese momento que Hikaru se revelo contra aquella idea, y con el apoyo de su madre , logro conservar un poco de la vida normal que deseaba.

"te vas a ganar muchos enemigos así" le decía Mashiro.

"no estoy haciendo nada malo"

"lo sé, pero aun así tu apariencia llama la atención, hay muchos idiotas que no les gusta eso"

"tienes razón" a pesar que el tema de la conversación no era algo que suele tomarse tan a la ligera, para ellos parecía ser algo normal.

Los dos compañeros atravesaron el patio y caminaron por los pasillos de la escuela hasta llegar a su destino la clase 2-2.

"¡lamento la demora, Miko-chan! "Mashiro saludaba con entusiasmo desde la entrada del salón.

"¿podrías dejar de llamarme así?... ya no somos niños" le respondía una chica, algo avergonzada, sentada aun en su lugar.

"desde que recuerdo te he llamado Miko-chan… sentiría raro llamarte Mikoto de manera tan repentina" Mashiro se acercó y se sentó en el asiento delante del de Mikoto.

La chica que Mashiro, llamaba Miko-chan usaba el uniforme de marinera que al igual del gakuran de los hombres este era de un color negro con algunas franjas blancas en el cuello, tenia el cabello de un negro azulado que le llegaba hasta los hombros y ojos de color negro, ya que media 1.75cm resaltaba mucho entre las chicas de su clase.

"tampoco me gustaría que me llamaras así…" Mikoto sacaba el bento de su mochila.

"¿entonces como debería llamarte?" Mashiro le prestaba más atención a la caja de bento que a Mikoto.

"Yamazaki-san estaría bien…" Mikoto destapaba su bento, mostrando un par de croquetas algunas salchichas con forma de pulpo, una gran porción de ensalada y una pequeña porción de arroz.

"…"

"¡deja eso!" Mikoto tomaba su bento y lo alejaba de un hambriento Mashiro.

"¿Qué pasó con tu almuerzo?" preguntaba Hikaru mientras se sentaba en el asiento al lado del de Mashiro.

"me desperté tarde… y no tuve tiempo para prepararme el almuerzo" Mashiro tomó una salchicha con sus manos.

"no por eso tienes que robarte mi comida…" Mikoto tomo sus ohashi y comenzó a comer su almuerzo "ya que llegaste tan tarde, ¿no tenias tiempo para hacerte un almuerzo?"

"mi refrigerador se malogro y tuve que botar mi comida" Mashiro seguía robando la comida de Mikoto.

"despertarse tarde y perder toda la comida…" mencionaba Hikaru mientras comía un pan de melón "realmente tienes a la mala suerte detrás de ti"

"ya estoy acostumbrado a eso…"

"…toma…" Mikoto colocaba el bento otra vez en el centro de la mesa.

"¡Gracias!, ¡realmente eres muy buena conmigo, Miko-chan!" Mashiro tomo los ohashi de Mikoto y comenzaba a devorar el bento.

"te dije que no me llames así…" Mikoto suspiraba.

"Mikoto-san…" Hikaru llamaba su atención

"¿Qué sucede?"

"tu bento es más grande últimamente, ¿no?" Hikaru le mostraba una picara sonrisa.

"debes estar imaginándolo" Mikoto volvió su atención una vez a su comida.

…

…

La hora del almuerzo terminó y a la voz del sensei, que entraba para las clases de la tarde, todos guardaban su sus bento o simplemente le prestaban la atención debida.

Mashiro tomó su mochila, guardo su walkman y sus audífonos para después sacar el cuaderno que usaría durante la clase.

"¿eh?" Mashiro se dio cuenta de algo inusual al momento en que comenzó a revisar la mochila.

"…no están…"

"¿Qué sucede?, ¿acaso olvidaste traer tu cuaderno?" le preguntaba Mikoto.

"algo así…" desvío la mirada hacía Hikaru "mira esto"

"¿no es una letra muy femenina para ser tu cuaderno?" Hikaru examinaba el cuaderno que Mashiro le dio.

"es que no es mio…" Mashiro se veía preocupado. "debo de haber cambiado mi mochila en algún momento mientras venia"

"¿Por qué no buscas si no hay algo que identifique al dueño de la mochila?" Mikoto se unía a la conversación.

"tienes razón…" Mashiro a rebuscar en la mochila, hasta que encontró lo que parecía ser una identificación de estudiante.

Mashiro vio la foto dentro de la identificación, en ella había una chica con el cabello castaño largo y suelto, con unos ojos de un inusual rojo carmesí que miraba con tranquilidad hacia la cámara.

"¿Qué sucede?" le preguntaba Hikaru al ver que su amigo se había sonrojado un poco.

"…no es nada… por cierto, ¿no crees que esta chica es extranjera?" Mashiro le mostraba la foto al chico del cabello rubio.

"bueno… nunca había visto ojos de ese color, pero creo que es japonesa"

"¿no seria mejor que vieran el nombre y la escuela a la que pertenece esa chica?" Les decía Mikoto algo molesta al ver que los chicos habían olvidado lo que estaban haciendo.

"Minami Chiaki…" comenzaba a leer Mashiro "Sakuranomori, ¿eh?"

"¿no es esa escuela privada solo para mujeres?" preguntaba Mikoto.

"si… esta algo lejos de aquí… ¿Cómo te cruzaste con una de sus estudiante?" Ahora Hikaru le preguntaba a Mashiro.

"a decir verdad, no creo haberme encontrado con la chica de esta foto…" Mashiro estaba en una actitud pensativa.

"será mejor que busques a la chica, es probable que ella tenga tu mochila" le sugería Mikoto

"lo hare cuando termine las clases…"

Ahora lo único que podía hacer Mashiro era esperar a que las clases terminar, y ya siendo las 12:30 no faltaría mucho tiempo para eso, para que el sensei no dijera nada Mashiro tomo uno de lo cuadernos de la chica para aparentar que tomaba notas.

…

Las clases habían acabado y a unos cuantas cuadras de Ototachibana se encontraban Chiaki, Chitoge y Kotone, las tres usando su vestimenta para el combate.

"démonos prisa" Chiaki aceleraba el paso.

"tranquilízate Chiaki…" Kotone la detenía "recuerda que ya no estamos en nuestro territorio"

"Así que no es bueno que llamemos la atención, al menos más de lo necesario" agregaba Chitoge.

"¡pero!..."

"solo tenemos que entrar y buscar a ese Yamada Mashiro..., no creo que sea muy difícil" Kotone trataba de animar a la chica de los ojos carmesí.

"pero hay algo que me preocupa de esta zona…" Chitoge se veía algo preocupada.

"¿Qué cosa?" Al parecer Chitoge había causado curiosidad en la chica de los ojos carmesí.

"sé a que te refieres…" interrumpía Kotone" el rumor de un rey entre las sombras en el norte"

"¿un segundo rey aquí?" Chiaki estaba confundida.

"es lo que he escuchado… así que hay que tener cuidado, en el este tú eres lo más cercano a un rey, Chiaki" Chitoge se escuchaba muy seria.

"lo sé, si llegara a perder en esta zona podría perder todo el temor que me tienen ahora las escuelas del este…" Chiaki ahora se veía más seria"… pero aun no ha habido nadie que pueda vencerme" Chiaki dejo a un lado la preocupación y volviendo a un buen humor siguió caminando hacia adelante, confiada de que nada raro o inusual pasaría en su cortaba visita a territorio enemigo.

Las tres chicas entraron a Ototachibana caminando con naturalidad como si fueran estudiantes de esa preparatoria. Como era de esperarse, al vestir de manera tan inusual llamaban mucho la atención de todos los que en ese momento se encontraban en el patio, claro que para evitar problemas mayores Chitoge tenia sus Beretta y su lupara bien escondidas en su enorme saco y Chiaki había escondido su bate debajo de su chaqueta del gakuran, atada a su espalda como si fuera una espada.

"¿han encontrado al tal Mashiro?" Chiaki preguntaba al tiempo que busca con la mirada.

"aun nada… tal vez ya se fue… después de todo las clases parecen haber acabado ya hace algún tiempo…" Kotone buscaba del lado opuesto a Chiaki, pero solo veía alumnos que pasaban mirándolas con curiosidad.

Chitoge por su lado le daba un nuevo vistazo a la foto del chico del cabello negro, y después de tener de nuevo una imagen fresca de la persona que buscaban, buscaba con la mirada en los segundos pisos de los edificios cercanos.

"¡ahí esta!" Casi gritando Chitoge señalaba con su dedo al chico del cabello negro que al aparecer conversaba con un chico de cabello rubio en un edificio a unos metros de ellas.

"solo espero que después de un poco de intimidación entregue la mochila voluntariamente" decía Kotone algo preocupad mientras las tres caminaban hacia su blanco.

…

A pesar de que las clases ya habían acabado Mashiro y Hikaru aun se encontraban en la escuela, para ser más precisos en uno de los pasadizos del segundo piso.

"no sabia que hoy nos tocaba la limpieza" Decía Mashiro en un tono desanimado mientras sostenía el recogedor de mala gana.

"quedarte un poco más de tiempo en clases no te hará daño" Hikaru por su lado acumulaba el polvo con su escoba mientras trataba de darle ánimos a su amigo.

"no entiendo como Miko-chan se escapó de esto"

"uhmm… si no me equivoco Mikoto-san esta estudiando en una academia en las tardes" Hikaru le respondía mientras seguía barriendo.

"¿eh?... ¿preparándose para la universidad desde ahora?... no puedo imaginarme haciendo lo mismo" los ánimos de Mashiro parecían haber bajado.

Terminaron de barrer el pasadizo y ahora tenían que llevar los botes de basura a los contenedores de basura que había en el patio para poder por terminado sus labores del día.

"oi, Kotobuki-san… "un compañero de clases lo llamaba "Yoshitaka-sensei te esta llamado"

"¡ya voy!"

"bueno… yo me iré adelantando"

"te veo en rato"

Después de despedirse de Hikaru, Mashiro se dispuso a llevar el cubo de basura al patio, bajo las escaleras y llegó al área en donde se encontraban los contenedores, una área que no era muy frecuentada por los alumnos y que tenia unos cuantos arboles y arbustos cerca.

"disculpa, te necesitamos un momento…"una voz con un tono sarcástico lo llamaba.

Al voltear Mashiro se encontró con tres chicas, con una forma poco usual de vestir y que de alguna forma sentía que las había visto antes.

"…" Mashiro las ignoro y siguió su camino después de dejar la basura.

"¡hey!, ¡estamos hablando contigo!" la chica que vestía un gakuran, la chica que lo habían llamado en un principio, parecía molesta ahora.

"lo siento… pero no creo conocerte…" el chico del cabello negro admitió sin mucha importancia.

Mashiro no estaba mintiendo, solo era que el ser golpeado por una mochila sin razón aparente era hasta cierto punto algo que él podría esperar de su vida diaria, así que no le prestó mucha atención hace incidente.

"¿acaso esta jugando con nosotras?" Kotone susurraba a sus dos compañeras.

"es probable…" Chitoge la apoyaba "no creo que haya alguien que pueda olvidar nuestra apariencia con tanta facilidad"

"no estoy tan segura" Chiaki afirmaba mientras veía al chico poner una expresión de duda.

"¿Por qué no nos recordaría, sobre todo a ti quien fuiste quien lo ataco?" Chitoge preguntaba.

"no sabría explicártelo… aunque tal vez pueda ser que sea un idiota" Chiaki afirmaba sin ningún reparo.

"eso no era necesario…" Mashiro no se había movido de su lugar y al parecer pudo oír la mayor parte de la conversación, que las chicas no mantuvieron en voz baja.

"Tal vez si me dicen que quieren de mi, me logre acordar" Mashiro sugirió.

"¡devuélveme lo que es mío!" Chiaki comenzaba a enojarse, ya había perdido demasiado tiempo hablando, si era necesario tomaría su mochila por la fuerza.

Cuando Chiaki alzo la voz, Mashiro le presto toda su atención, la miro detenidamente por unos segundos mientras que ella se tapaba con su gorra para no ser reconocida, si es que aquel chico hubiera revisado su mochila.

"¡ya te recuerdo!...eres la extraña niña violenta de esta mañana, ¿no?" Mashiro esperaba una respuesta afirmativa.

"…niña…niña…niña…niña…" murmuraba Chiaki casi como un maleficio mientras su enojo contra el idiota enfrente de ella crecía rápidamente.

Finalmente Chiaki no pudo aguantar más y arremetió contra Mashiro, sacó el bate de detrás de su gakuran y trató de golpear la cabeza del chico enfrente de ella, pero Mashiro dio un salto hacia atrás y logro evitar el repentino ataque de la pequeña bestia.

"¿¡que estas haciendo!"Mashiro le pedía una respuesta sorprendido tanto del ataque como del hecho que logro esquivarlo.

"Muy bien… si no me lo quieres devolver lo tomare por la fuerza…" Chiaki lo apunta con su bate con enojo marcado en sus ojos.

"Chiaki…" la llamaba Chitoge "no hagas nada estúpido"

"no te preocupes… lo derribare de un solo golpe" Decía Chiaki mientras balanceaba su bate de un lado al otro de manera desafiante.

Chiaki se lanzo al ataque con una serie de golpes que parecía venir de todas las direcciones y atacar a Mashiro en cada punto posible, uno de sus ataques iba dirigido hacia su rostro pero Mashiro uso sus dos manos para defenderse, usando el derecho para bloquear el ataque y el izquierdo para darle más resistencia a su bloqueo.

"¿podrías tratar de tranquilizarte?" Le pedía Mashiro mientras sobaba su brazo que ni había quedado libre de dolor.

"¡cállate!..." pero parecía no estaba dispuesta a escuchar nada de lo que dijera aquel idiota que la trataba como a una niña.

Chiaki siguió con su ataque sin realmente causar un gran daño en Mashiro o al menos más grande que los moretones en los brazos que conseguiría después de defenderse tanto.

"¡¿Quieres dejar de huir y enfrentarme de una vez?" ahora Chiaki no estaba molesta solo por el trato insultante que Mashiro le dio sino también por el hecho de que el chico del cabello negro no mostraba ninguna intención de contratacar.

"será mejor que te defiendas o no te dejara de atacar" le sugería Kotone al pobre chico que no sabia que hacer en esta situación.

"¿no hay otra forma?" preguntaba Mashiro mientras se defendía de otro de los feroces ataques de Chiaki aunque esta vez con una de sus piernas.

"…por lo visto no…" se lamentaba Mashiro mientras se alejaba de la pequeña bestia "…que mala suerte…"

Chiaki ataco una vez más apuntando a la cabeza, pero esta vez Mashiro no detuvo el impacto con el brazo si no que esquivo el ataque y lanzo una patada hacia el bate de Chiaki.

"¿Qué estas haciendo?" preguntaba Chiaki

"contrataco" respondía un serio Mashiro.

"ya veo…" Kotone decía lo suficientemente alto como para que Chitoge escuchara.

"¿Qué cosa?"

"realmente no esta mal pensado" Kotone sonreía ligeramente mientras seguía viendo la pelea, mientras que Chitoge Observaba a su amiga con confusión.

Chiaki siguió con su ataque pero Mashiro seguía con la estrategia de esquivar y golpear el bate sin ninguna razón aparente.

"¡deja de correr!" Chiaki en un arranque de ira tomo su bate con las dos manos y apunto al lado derecho del rostro de Mashiro, pero él logro cubrirse con su brazo izquierdo aun así el impacto fue tal que el cuerpo de Mashiro fue guiado al suelo.

Cuando el polvo se esfumo, Kotone y Chitoge podían ver el bate de Chiaki partido a la mitad y a Mashiro tirado en el suelo, pero al parecer estaba consiente.

"sabes me tomo un tiempo darme cuenta…" comenzaba a decir Mashiro mientras se levantaba del suelo "eres muy impulsiva al pelear"

"…" Chiaki lo miraba en silencio.

"mueves tu bate de una manera alocada y sin orden, tampoco no notaste que tu arma estaba muy desgastada y que uno golpes en los lugares correctos lograrían romperla" Mashiro tomaba el otro extremo del bate.

"me hubiera tomado más tiempo hacerlo por mi cuenta… pero gracias a tu carácter explosivo, me ahorraste el trabajo" Mashiro sonreía mientras dejaba caer el pedazo de bate al suelo.

"…" Chiaki seguía mirándolo en silencio, vigilando sus movimientos para estar prevenida.

"no estoy muy seguro si para ti es importante el pelear… pero si te quedas sin tu arma…" al terminar de decir esto Mashiro corrió hacia ella, la velocidad de Mashiro la tomo por sorpresa y a pesar que pudo verlo, su cuerpo no reacciono tan rápido como sus ojos.

Mashiro usando su mano izquierda (la menos dañada por Chiaki), logro sostener la dos de Chiaki manteniéndola suspendida y apoyada en un árbol que esta atrás de ella.

"…algo como esto podría pasarte" en ese momento Mashiro se dio cuenta que la gorra que cubría a Chiaki se había caído en el anterior movimiento, dejando ver con toda claridad el rostro de la chica de los ojos carmesí.

"…" Mashiro observo por unos segundos el rostro de la joven chica y en ese momento estaba seguro de saber quien era aquella violenta chica.

Chiaki aprovecho la distracción de su atacante para liberarse dándole una patada en el rostro, cuando Mashiro la soltó, Chiaki rápidamente cogió su gorra y se la volvió a poner.

"eso no era necesario, Chiaki-san" Mashiro le decía mientras aliviaba el dolor de su rostro.

"¡Cierra la boca!... ¿eh?..." Chiaki se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal "¿Cómo me llamaste?"

"Chiaki-san, eres Minami Chiaki-san, ¿no?" preguntaba Mashiro de una manera casual.

"…" la chica de los ojos carmesí se quedo sin habla al ver que su identidad había sido revelada.

"debes venir por tu mochila…"

"…" Chiaki seguía en silencio.

"¿nos la podrías devolver?" preguntaba Kotone al ver que su amiga seguía en estado de estatua.

"¡seguro!... aunque no la tengo aquí…"

"¿Qué te sucedió?" Hikaru había vuelto con un cubo de basura en las manos.

"no te preocupes, no te preocupes" Mashiro no le daba importancia a sus heridas o a lo mal que se veía su uniforma ahora.

"te dejo solo por 10 minutos y ¿esto te pasa?" Hikaru se sostenía la cabeza como si evitar que le diera una jaqueca

"hay algo más importante ahora"

"¿eh?"

"¿podrías ir a salón por mi mochila?"

Hikaru miró un rato a Mashiro, luego a las extrañas visitantes y otra vez a Mashiro.

"no sé que esta sucediendo, pero esta bien" Hikaru se retiro y al cabo de un par de minutos volvió con la mochila de Mashiro o mejor dicho la mochila de Chiaki.

"supongo que tienen la mía" Mashiro se acercaba a la chica del largo cerquillo y cabello dorado.

"si aquí esta" le respondió Chitoge y procedieron a intercambiar mochilas.

"Ya que terminamos, ¿Por qué no nos vamos?, Hikaru" Mashiro se comenzaba a ir.

"¡espera!" Chiaki lo llamaba y su ira era fácilmente visible.

"no creas que perdonare el insulto…" antes que terminara de hablar Chitoge le cerro la boca con su mano y mientras se retiraban decía

"disculpen las molestias, y espero que no nos veamos de nuevo" tras decir esto las dos chicas corrían hacia la salida más cercana, mientras que Chiaki pataleaba para ser libre.

"(eso fue extraño)" pensaron los dos chicos.

….

El día había acabado y Mashiro se disponía a dormir, muchas cosas sucedieron, la mayoría de ellas problemáticas, así que el sueño de esa noche le sentaría bien; pero antes de acostarse Mashiro sentía la necesidad de escuchar una canción.

Buscó con desesperación en su mochila pero no encontraba su walkman ni sus audífonos y fue en ese momento que recordó, en el momento que él pensaba que la mochila de Chiaki era la suya, había guardado su walkman y sus audífonos en ella.

"ahhh…" Mashiro suspiraba.

"creo que debo ir a Sakuranomori…" Mashiro comenzaba a caminar a su cama "pero eso será problema de mañana"

"que fastidio" fueron las ultimas palabras que murmuro antes de quedarse dormido.

**GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE INCREIBLEMENTE LARGO CAP Y ESPERO NO HABER COMETIDO MUCHOS ERRORES, POR CIERTO ESPERO QUE HAYAN DISFRUTADO DE LA APARICION DE LOS PADRES DE LAS CHICAS, PERO DESCUIDEN TENDRAN MÁS IMPORTANCIA DENTRO DE POCO.**


	38. Tal vez ¿unidos?

**PERDON POR LA GRAN TARDANZA PERO TUVE MUCHOS PROBLEMAS CON EL PERSONAJE DE MASHIRO, INCLUSO PARA MI SU PERSONALIDAD ES MUY DIFICIL DE ENTENDER, A PARTE QUE TUVE QUE REPLANTEAR CIETAS COSAS QUE EXPLICARE UN POCO MEJOR EN EL FINAL DEL CAP.**

**OJALA LO DISFRUTEN…**

Hace poco que el sol daba señas de querer salir, para poder así comenzar otro día; por ser aun temprano el ambiente era frio pero aun así había una chica que no parecía importarle aquello.

En el patio de su casa, Chiaki se encontraba, usaba un buzo de un azul oscuro que junto con la chaqueta se veían algo grandes pero abrigadoras además de esto llevaba el cabello atado en una cola de caballo.

Lentamente ella se acerco a un árbol a mitad del patio, este tenía una cuerda que envolvía parte del tronco y una vez estuvo a una corta distancia comenzó a lanzar fieros golpes y patadas contra el blanco inmóvil.

"_**eres muy impulsiva al pelear" **_Algunas palabras comenzaban a repicar en su cabeza, mientras continuaba con su ataque al indefenso árbol.

"_**mueves tu bate de una manera alocada y sin orden…" **_lentamente en su cabeza se dibujaba el rostro de un chico.

"_**no estoy muy seguro si para ti es importante el pelear…" **_el rostro del chico era cada vez más claro en su mente, con sus ojos café cabello negro algo despeinado y una sonrisa que solo la hacía enojar más.

"… _**pero si te quedas sin tu arma… algo como esto podría pasarte" **_

"¡CALLATE!" Chiaki dio un último golpe al árbol para después tratar de recuperar el aliento.

El recuerdo de su humillante derrota se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, no dejándola siquiera dormir con tranquilidad.

"¡maldición!... ¿cómo pude perder?"

No había sido hace mucho en que Chiaki y sus amigas, habían formado un grupo con la intención de proteger Sakuranomori y durante ese tiempo su reputación había ido creciendo a gran velocidad cada vez que ellas tres invadían alguna escuela rival. Todas estas victorias habían inflado su ego hasta el punto de creer que no podía ser derrotada. Pero en unos pocos minutos todo eso se había acabado, ella había perdido ante un chico y de la manera más humillante de todas, sin ser lastimada.

Tras el ejercicio con el árbol, Chiaki se había dejado caer en suelo para descansar, al contacto con la fresca hierba su cuerpo comenzaba a enfriarse, pero su mente aun ardía con las llamas de la ira.

Cuando cerraba los ojos podía ver con claridad como aquel chico no le dio ninguna importancia a haberle ganado e incluso tuvo el descaro de comenzar una conversación normal después de aquel encuentro.

"¡maldición!..." su ira comenzaba a crecer "¡maldición!... ¡MALDICION!" Grito a todo pulmón tratando así de tranquilizarse.

Su pecho comenzaba a moverse a un ritmo más normal hasta que tanto su cuerpo como su mente parecían haberse tranquilizado.

"Yamada Mashiro…" sus ojos carmesí brillaban como una llama encendida "… juro que voy a derrotarte…" decía como una promesa y como una amenaza.

Usando al sol que se asomaba como un reloj ella pudo deducir que se iba acercando la hora de ir a clases, un pensamiento que no la alegraba demasiado.

Chiaki tomo una ducha para poder así deshacerse del sudor de su entrenamiento y también eliminar cualquier llama encendida que todavía tuviera dentro de ella. Salió de la ducha con la toalla como único abrigo y subió las escaleras para poder dirigirse a su cuarto.

Una vez en su cuarto dio una mirada a sus dos uniformes a la derecha su uniforme para estudiar (uniforme de marinera) y a la izquierda su uniforme para lo que ella llamaba actividades extracurriculares, el ver su primer uniforme la comenzaba a deprimir, no solo tenía que pensar en futuras guerras con otras bandas y en defender su escuela también debía que preocuparse por su responsabilidades como estudiante a la cual no le tenía mucho apego , prueba de esto era una serie de exámenes desaprobados y otro pequeño montón de otros que a duras penas había logrado aprobar.

Después de vestirse con su primer uniforme, guardar el segundo en su otra mochila, secarse y cepillarse el cabello era hora de que alistara su mochila y sacara los libros que no necesitara para cambiarlos por los que vería este día.

Solo al abrir la mochila pudo ver que había dentro algo que no era suyo, saco unos grandes audífonos que eran de una mezcla de naranja con algunos detalles negros y buscando más adentro encontró un walkman de un color negro. Llevada por la curiosidad abrió el pequeño aparato y encontró en este un casete que no tenía el logo o la marca de alguna banda, parecía que su dueño hubiera tomado todas las canciones que le gustaban y las hubieras puesto en aquella caja bajo la etiqueta de _mi música._

"¿De quién será esto?" Chiaki volvió a cerrar el walkman y aun movida por su curiosidad encendió el aparto y se coloco los audífonos.

Ella reconoció la música, como una que ya había oído algunas veces en la radio y antes de darse cuenta se estaba moviendo al ritmo de la canción.

"Sorosoro jiman no kuchibiru de wain wo nomasete kurenai ka…" Chiaki comenzaba a cantar y aprovechando el buen humor que el_ regalo_ recibido le daba comenzó a alistar su mochila de una manera más motivada que al principio.

Bajo las escaleras, dispuesta a irse aun con el buen humor que la música le había dado, antes de partir se detuvo en el espejo enfrente de su casa y vio su reflejo en él. En ese momento detuvo la música y coloco los audífonos en su cuello, ahora le parecían muy familiares.

Recordó al chico causante de su mal humor y pensó en destruir los audífonos y su walkman como una venganza, pero antes de estrellarlos contra el suelo, una mejor idea se le ocurrió; si ella recorrió todo el camino hasta Ototachibana solo por algo que para la mayoría era fácil de remplazar era definitivo que aquel insoportable chico vendría por su walkman.

Su cabeza estaba llena con la idea de la venganza, idea que causaba una peculiar sonrisa en la chica de los ojos carmesí.

"¿Qué sucede Chiaki?" una mujer de ojos negros y cabello castaño corto, la llamaba.

"no es nada, kaa-chan"

"se te veía muy feliz" la madre de Chiaki llevaba puesto un vestido blanco sencillo y un delantal de color crema por encima de este.

Ella noto que su hija llevaba en el cuello algo que estaba segura no era de ella.

"¿de dónde sacaste eso?"

"ah… ¿estos?" Chiaki señalaba los audífonos en el cuello "son prestados"

"¿Quién te los presto?" su madre se mostraba algo curiosa

"¿eh?... un amigo" mintió ella, no era necesario que su madre se enterara de sus actividades como Akai Ouhi.

"¿amigo?" Esa palabra parecía extraña saliendo de su hija, sobre todo porque a sus dos amigas siempre las llamaba por sus nombres.

"¿acaso es un chico?" la madre de Chiaki preguntaba tratando de ocultar su emoción.

"si…" le respondía con sinceridad.

La respuesta que dio no era del todo mentira ya que esos audífonos eran de un chico, pero Chiaki no pudo evitar notar que la mirada de su madre era algo extraña incluso le daba miedo en un sentido muy diferente al que ella solía dar a muchas de sus víctimas.

"es cierto… es cierto, ya estás en esa edad"

"¿De qué hablas?"Chiaki no parecía entender a que se refería su madre.

"no importa, no importa"

"bueno… me voy yendo"

"espera un rato…" su madre la detenía con una caja envuelta en su mano.

"te olvidabas de tu bento, hice tus croquetas favoritas"

"¡en serio!, ¡gracias kaa-chan!" Chiaki se despedía una segunda vez para luego perderse entre otros estudiantes que salían rumbo a la escuela.

…..

…..

Mashiro y Hikaru se encontraban en un bus camino a Sakuranomori, los dos se habían saltado las clases de la tarde (más bien Mashiro había llevado a cuestas a Hikaru) para dirigirse a la escuela de mujeres conocida por muchos de sus compañeros como _el jardín secreto de los cerezos;_ pero a diferencia de sus compañeros Mashiro tenía un objetivo diferente.

"¿te encuentras bien?" Hikaru le pregunto ya que su alegre amigo se encontraba aquel día con un humor de perros muy inusual en él.

"déjame responderte con una pregunta…" Mashiro decía aun mirando por la ventana "¿tienes algún ritual en la mañana?"

"¿eh?..." pareciendo entender lo que quiso decir le responde "todas las mañanas suelo tomar una taza de té, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"¿y cómo te sentirías si tu ritual matutino se interrumpía de manera abrupta?" Mashiro ignoro la pregunta de su amigo del cabello rubio.

"¿molesto?" trato de adivinar él.

"exacto" respondía casi con brusquedad.

"¿y sea lo que sea que te falta esta en Sakuranomori?"

"…" Mashiro asintió "debo admitir que fue por mi propio descuido pero aun así… ¡no puedo creer que haya dejado mis audífonos y mi walkman en otra mochila!"

"oe cálmate "le decía Hikaru al ver como la mirada de los pocos pasajeros del bus se centraban en su ruidoso amigo.

"eso intento pero aun así…" al instante la voz de Mashiro paso de la exaltación a la depresión "no tengo energías suficientes para el día si no escucho música en la mañana"

"estas exagerando" Hikaru trataba de reconfortarlo.

El bus llego al paradero y como solo estaban a unas cuadras de su objetivo, decidieron caminar.

"¿Cómo piensas que entremos?" le preguntaba Hikaru. "es una escuela privada y solo de mujeres así que debe tener una buena seguridad"

"descuida siempre hay una abertura en las defensas además por alguna tonta razón solo tienen seguridad hasta al finalizar las clases de las tarde y después en la noche."

"si era así ¡¿Por qué no vinimos al termino de clases?!" Hikaru comenzaba a enojarse.

"porque lo más probable es que ella piense lo mismo que tú y me conviene atraparla con la defensa baja"

"¿ella?"

"Minami Chiaki…"

"…" Hikaru miraba a su amigo con una expresión pensativa en su rostro "que raro que te intereses en alguien "bromeaba él.

"te equivocas…" le respondió Mashiro con una voz aburrida "solo quiero recuperar lo que es mío"

Los dos llegaron al perímetro de la escuela de mujeres, pero evitaron la puerta principal en vez de eso decidieron rodear los muros hasta que…

"podremos entrar usando como ventaja su nombre" Mashiro señalaba un árbol de cerezo que se encontraba fuera de los muros pero que al treparlo permitiría un acceso hacia su objetivo.

"recuerdo haber escuchado que este lugar era antes un bosque de cerezos (sakura no mori), hasta que alguien lo compro para poner una escuela… supongo que deshacerse de los arboles de cerezo hubiera causado más problemas" pensaba Hikaru en voz alta.

"guarda tus pensamientos para más tarde y sube" le decía Mashiro quien ya estaba en la copa del árbol apoyado en unas ramas.

Usando el árbol los dos pasaron las murallas y la primera defensa de Sakuranomori, parecía demasiado fácil, pero nada nunca lo es…

"¿no es raro que no haya guardias aquí?" preguntaba Hikaru mientras se limpiaba el polvo de su uniforme.

"tienes razón, es muy inusual… por mi suerte pensé que saltaríamos enfrente de 5 guardias" le respondía Mashiro haciendo lo mismo.

"oye…" Hikaru lo miraba con una expresión preocupada.

"Tal vez debería callarme, antes que llame a mi mala suerte" el humor de Mashiro parecía haber mejorado.

*piiii*

"¡deténganse ahí!" un guardia los llamaba.

"…demonios, ¡¿tenias que decir eso?!" le gritaba Hikaru mientras los dos comenzaban la huida.

Los dos corrían por el patio llevándole una considerable ventaja al guardia, pero no contaba con la presencia de las estudiantes que entorpecían sus movimientos mientras ellos trataban de esquivarlas, lo único bueno era que si las chicas les causaban problemas a ellos, también le causarían problemas al guardia que los perseguía.

Mashiro pensaba que solo tenían que entrar a algún edificio y sería fácil perderlo pero no contaba con que 5 guardias más salieran del edificio al cual los dos se dirigían haciéndolos cambiar de su dirección de manera forzosa, para doblar en una esquina y seguir corriendo; no vieron por donde corrían así que terminaron entrando en un pasadizo formado por dos edificios dentro de la escuela.

Los chicos comenzaban a preocuparse, todas las ventanas estaban cerradas y su única salida pronto se convertiría en la entrada de sus perseguidores.

"¿Qué pasaría si nos atrapan?" preguntaba Hikaru.

"nos echaran y sería mucho más difícil entra la próxima vez"

Cuando creyeron que serian atrapados una de las ventanas del edificio de la derecha se abrió, una mano salió de esta invitándolos a pasar; no lo pensaron dos veces para entrar. Una vez adentro cerraron la ventana con seguro, al voltear vieron a una chica que los miraba con cautela.

"Gracias por la ayuda…" le agradecía Mashiro.

La chica era casi tan alta como Hikaru, tenía el cabello largo y negro, una pequeña parte de su cabello está atada en una cola de caballo, sujeta con un gran listón rojo, dejando al resto suelto.

"Síganme…" dijo ella caminando hacia una de las puertas cercanas.

"oye… ¿deberíamos seguirla?" le susurraba Hikaru al oído.

"no te preocupes… si quisieran deshacernos de nosotros, no nos hubiera ayudado" le respondió Mashiro con calma.

La chica del listón rojo les abrió la puerta y tras pasar por ella, la dejo abierta. Al entrar había una chica rubia con una diadema y lentes que usaba un uniforme de sirvienta de mangas y falda larga, quien los recibía de pie y con una sonrisa.

"gusto en verte otra vez, Yamada Mashiro-san…" la chica dirigió su mirada hacia Hikaru y con una sonrisa lo invito a presentarse.

"…Kotobuki Hikaru…" se presentó con cierta timidez.

"un gusto conocerte Kotobuki Hikaru-san" Dijo ella con la misma formalidad con la que saludo a Mashiro.

Los dos chicos con su mirada se preguntaban quien era ella.

"Ocupo el cargo de kinshou (general de oro), Kirisaki Chitoge…" se presentaba con una venia.

"¿kinshou?" repetía Hikaru algo confundido.

"¿nos estaba esperando?" preguntaba Mashiro al ver que en una mesa cercana había dos tazas de té vacías.

"Chiaki-chan estaba segura que vendrías…" Chitoge había dejado el tono formal para usar uno más animado "pero no esperábamos que vinieras tan pronto…" dirigió su mirada a Hikaru "o que trajeras un invitado"

"Ayumi-chan…" Chitoge se dirigía a la chica del listón rojo, que aun se encontraba parada cerca a la puerta. "trae una taza extra y… es de mala educación el no presentarse ante los invitados" le recordó ella.

La chica de nombre Ayumi coloco una taza extra en la mesa y se presento.

"Sosohara Ayumi de primer año, soy Ginshou (general de plata) aquí"

Con un gesto Chitoge les ofreció asientos en la mesa, mientras los dos chicos se sentaban, ella se dirigía a recoger una tetera que hacia juego con las tazas.

El simple acto de tomar aquella tetera y con delicadeza servir el té se veía tan natural en Chitoge que por unos momentos los dos chicos se vieron absorbidos por aquella imagen.

"adelante" Chitoge ofrecía la taza a sus invitados con una sonrisa protocolar.

Hikaru tomó la taza y antes de siquiera probarla dejo que su aroma le llegara, él estaba muy acostumbrado al té pero por alguna razón aquella fragancia le era tranquilizante, y también era la primera vez que había sentido aquel aroma, desconcertándolo aun más.

"ahora te vez muy diferente que ayer" decía Mashiro con la taza aun en la mano.

"¿ya me reconociste?" preguntaba Chitoge.

"debo admitir que tanto ayer como hoy vistes de una forma muy resaltante…" Mashiro paro para darle una probada a su té "sin mencionar la actuación de Ojou-sama… pero la forma en que actuaste ayer te sienta mejor"

"…" Chitoge dio un gran suspiro "me siento mucho mejor así, tanta formalidad es muy molesta, pero Kotone-chan insistió mucho en que me comportara" Chitoge se relajaba había abandonado por completo la formalidad "a Chiaki-chan, tampoco le molesta que actué así"

"es mejor que actúes como desees y no como esperan de ti" intervino Hikaru llamando la atención de Chitoge quien al parecer había olvidado la presencia del chico del cabello rubio.

"si lo sé, solo porque estudiamos aquí se espera que nos comportemos de una manera muy antigua y obsoleta" Chitoge concordaba con Hikaru.

"te entiendo, gracias a las empresas de mi padre, nuestro estilo de vida es diferente al de los demás pero eso no le da derecho a sentirse más que ellos y quiere que yo siga sus pasos enseñándome etiqueta e incluso me hace tomar clases de esgrima…" comentaba Hikaru de una manera despreocupada.

"esgrima, ¿eh?" Chitoge parecía un poco impresionada y curiosa "por mi padre aprendí esto" rápidamente y sin ningún rastro de malicia en sus actos saco una de sus Beretta de debajo de larga falda.

A diferencia de Mashiro, Hikaru se puso algo nervioso nunca antes había visto una pistola y tal vez no estaría intranquilo si no fuera por la gran sonrisa que mantenía la chica de los dorados cabellos.

"tranquilo, tranquilo…" Chitoge ponía la pistola en la mesa "solo dispara balas de pintura…"

"que inusual"

"pero es muy útil en mitad de una batalla, sobre todo porque no debemos lastimarlos demasiado"

Ya que de alguna manera había sido dejado a un lado en la conversación, Mashiro comenzó a mirar por todos lados solo por si fuera necesario una rápida huida, a ambos extremos se encontraban dos puertas que pudieran ser armarios, también estaban las hileras de ropa colgada a un extremo que desde un principio le llamaba la atención, junto con el traje de sirvienta de su anfitriona pudo deducir que se encontraban en el club de teatro.

Mashiro centro su atención a la chica que los guio hacia este salón, por su expresión parecía estar molesta mientras contemplaba la conversación entre Hikaru y Chitoge. Ya que ellos dos estaban concentrados en su conversación, no se dieron cuenta cuando Mashiro se levanto y se acero a la chica del listón rojo.

"¿te preocupa algo?" le pregunto él de manera natural.

"no tengo por qué responderte" respondía ella manteniendo su mal humor

"sé que no tienes que… pero te aseguro que esos dos solo están hablando, Hikaru no tiene interés en esta cosa de las pandillas en lo que ustedes están metidas"

"…" Ayumi seguía mirándolo con una expresión desafiante sin decir nada.

"siento interrumpirlos pero…" Mashiro llamaba la atención de los que aun estaban en la mesa "hay algo que quiero recuperar"

"es cierto…" Dijo Chitoge prestándole atención a Mashiro después de un largo tiempo "se supone que te encontrarías con Kotone-chan"

"¿la pequeña de la capucha? Preguntaba él "¿es ella la que tiene mi walkman y mis audífonos?"

"…"Chitoge movía su cabeza de un lado al otro para dar una respuesta negativa "los tiene Chiaki-chan, pero Kotone-chan quiera hablar contigo primero"

"ahh…" Mashiro suspiraba "lo único que quiero es que me devuelvan lo mío"

"no tomará mucho tiempo" Chitoge le pedía con las manos juntas enfrente de su rostro.

"ahh…"

"¿no tienes curiosidad de lo que quieren de ti?" le preguntaba Hikaru levantándose de la mesa.

"muy bien, pero no podremos salir de aquí, hay muchos guardias y dos hombres serian muy fáciles de notar" dijo el al fin convencido.

"en eso tienes razón" Hikaru al igual que Mashiro comenzaron a pensar en una solución.

"no se preocupen, no se preocupen…" Chitoge interrumpía sus pensamientos "de este salón saldrán cuatro chicas" dijo ella mientras se acercaba a los trajes colgados a un lado para luego mostrarles otros dos trajes de sirvienta.

"no… no, ¡me niego!" Hikaru se oponía a la idea de vestirse como mujer.

"fue tu idea ver que quieren de mi… además, yo no me voy de aquí sin lo que es mío"

"pero solo vistiendo de mujer no nos va camuflar en lo más mínimo" Hikaru trataba de evitar que llegaran a usar ese recurso.

"de eso se encargara Ayumi-chan, es la maquillista del club de teatro y es muy talentosa"

"n-no es para tanto anego" Ayumi estaba algo avergonzada ante los halagos de Chitoge.

"lo vez no tienes de que preocuparte…" Mashiro lo tomó del brazo y comenzó a jalarlo en dirección a Chitoge.

"síganme…" Ayumi se dirigió a una de las puertas de los extremos"…aquí es la sala de maquillaje"

Los cuatro entraron al otro cuarto ignorando las quejas de Hikaru que hasta el final se oponía a ese plan.

En esa habitación había un par de sillas, dos mesas con maquillaje en ellas y dos espejos, antes que comenzaran con el maquillaje, Chitoge les entrego un par de trajes de sirvientes y unas pelucas, para su mala suerte no tenían un vestidor como tal así que las dos chicas tuvieron que salir de la habitación.

"¿en serio vamos a hacer esto?" Hikaru mostraba lo último de su resistencia.

"deja de quejarte, es la única forma de pasar inadvertidos…" Mashiro se quitaba su chaqueta y su camisa "no puedo negar que siento un poco de curiosidad por lo que está pasando"

"tienes razón parece una…" Hikaru no termino la oración, cuando vio los brazos de Mashiro estos estaban vendados desde la altura de la muñeca hasta los antebrazos.

"¡¿Qué te paso?!"

"ah… ¿esto?..." Decía Mashiro sin darle importancia "Chiaki-san es muy fuerte" se reía él.

"oye eso no es cosa de risa…" Hikaru se veía preocupado.

"no seas tan estricto…pero no se lo digas a Miko-chan realmente se enojaría…"

"está bien, pero ten más cuidado"

"sabes que siempre lo tengo…"

A pesar de sus palabras Hikaru no estaba del todo tranquilo.

Después de colocarse las pelucas y vestirse llamaron a las chicas para que terminaran con la última parte del disfraz.

….

….

….

"Al menos se ve creíble…" Mashiro se miraba en uno de los espejos, usaba una peluca larga y de cabellos negros que llegaba a la altura de su cintura, sus ojos habían sido ligeramente delineados y un poco de rubor en las mejillas, el hecho que aun fuera joven y que su rostro careciera de rasgos masculinos muy fuertes fueron de ayuda así que mientras no hablara pasaría como una mujer.

"odio esto…" Hikaru se lamentaba.

En el caso de Hikaru, Chitoge consiguió una peluca, que además de pasar un poco la altura de su cintura se asemejara mucho al pelo esponjoso del chico rubio, sumados al maquillaje aplicado a Mashiro también agregaron un delineado de pestañas y un poco más en los labios de este, el que Hikaru tuviera un rostro lozano, fuera ligeramente redondo y que en altura sea un poco más pequeño que Mashiro lo ayudo a disfrazarse (a pesar que a él no le gusto nada que esas partes de su cuerpo lo ayudaran a verse como una mujer).

"vamos… no se te ve mal, Hikaru-chan" Mashiro contenía su risa.

"¡cierra la boca!"

"tranquilízate, tranquilízate" le decía Mashiro mientras envolvía u brazo alrededor del cuello de su amigo "mírate…" Mashiro le señalaba el espejo.

"solo espero poder olvidar esto…" Hikaru estaba decaído al ver en espejo una chica en vez de su propio reflejo.

"sabes… "Mashiro colocaba su mano sobre su barbilla "si hubieras nacido mujer o si tuvieras una hija tal vez se vería así…" mencionaba Mashiro en un tono casual.

"…" Hikaru suspiraba "eso no me hace feliz…"

"te vez linda Hikaru-chan" Chitoge lo abrazaba desde atrás.

"¡no soy una chica!" finalmente Hikaru gritó.

"Anego, deberíamos aprovechar ahora que no hay muchos guardias dentro…" Ayumi se detuvo así misma al ver al extraño espectáculo de su sempai abrazando al chico rubio disfrazado mientras que el otro seguía lanzando comentarios para fastidiar a su amigo.

Salieron al pasillo cuando al fin los tres se calmaron, las cuatro _**chicas **_caminaron desde el salón del club de teatro, que se encontraba en el primer piso del lado este del campus, hasta llegar al segundo piso del ala oeste; durante el trayecto se encontraron con un guardia, pero este no le dio mucha importancia; incluso Mashiro se atrevió a saludar al guardia con un gesto, este le devolvió el saludo con una inclinación de su gorra y siguió su camino, aquella acción causo una risa ahogada en Chitoge que hubiera sido más fuerte de no ser que Ayumi colocara sus manos en su boca.

Finalmente llegaron a un salón que en una placa sobre la puerta tenia escrito club de Ikebana, Mashiro fui quien abrió la puerta sin molestarse en anunciarse.

Lo primero que vio fue a una pequeña chica que usaba un Kimono verde con motivos dorados de tulipanes, su cabello rojo le llegaba hasta el cuello, desde su punto de vista parecía una niña o a lo mucho una chica de secundaria, a pesar que él había confundido a Chiaki por una niña en ese momento estaba seguro que comparado con la chica enfrente suyo sería imposible ver a otra con cuerpo y rostro que no le hiciera pensar inmediatamente en alguien considerablemente menor que él.

"no sabía que los hombres de Ototachibana tuvieran este tipo de pasatiempo" La pequeña se volteo al mirarlo con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios mientras que con sus manos sostenía unas flores.

"fue la única opción para llegar hasta aquí…" le dijo él devolviéndole la sonrisa.

"Tal vez te preguntes porque…" Mashiro interrumpiendo a la chica pelirroja levantando ligeramente su mano.

"sé que tienes cosas que discutir conmigo, pero no sería mucho pedir que nos dejes quitarnos estos disfraces…" le pidió él en un tono amable.

"estoy seguro que ya no aguantas más…" ahora miraba a Hikaru.

"…" Hikaru solo asintió.

"muy bien, en la siguiente sala es donde guardamos los utensilios para el club, pueden usarlo para cambiarse…también hay un caño por si lo necesitan" la pequeña muñeca les señalaba una puerta atrás de ella.

"Chitoge-san…" al escuchar su nombre Chitoge le entrego una mochila que cargaba desde que salieron del club de teatro en ella se encontraba los dos uniformes de los chicos.

"Antes que nada…" la pequeña pelirroja los detuvo señalando al suelo.

En ese momento Mashiro y Hikaru se dieron cuenta que solo una pequeña porción de suelo era como el resto de la escuela mientras que más adelante comenzaba un gran bloque de tatamis.

Tras quitarse los zapatos, los dos chicos se dirigieron a la habitación indicada, Mashiro aprovecho una vez más para observar el salón en que se encontraban; pudo notar que había más que arreglos florales, en una mesa había 4 tableros de Shougi unidos de tal forma que una cruz era formada, algo que le llamo la atención fue que solo tres de los cuatro tenían todas sus piezas completas mientras que el ultimo solo se apreciaban dos generales de oro, uno de plata, un par de peones y por supuesto la pieza indispensable, el rey.

A los pocos minutos los dos salieron con el rostro limpio de maquillaje y con sus uniformes escolares.

"realmente es un alivio no tener nada de eso puesto… por cierto nunca hablemos de esto"

"como quieras Hikaru-chan" Mashiro aun parecía divertido con la imagen de su amigo en ropa de mujer.

"no vas a dejar que lo olvide, ¿no?" Hikaru lo seguía de cerca con un andar cabizbajo.

Mashiro se sentó en el tatami a poca distancia de la chica del kimono verde, a la derecha de esta se encontraba Chitoge y un poco atrás de ella Ayumi se encontraba.

"¿Podemos comenzar?" preguntaba la pequeña pelirroja cuando Hikaru se sentó al lado de Mashiro.

"…" Mashiro solo asintió dando a entender que estaba listo.

"primero que nada debería presentarme, Kirishima Kotone también soy Kinshou (general de oro)" Kotone hizo una pequeña venia ante Mashiro "Yamada Mashiro-san, ¿no es vedad?

"..." Mashiro asintió "y este es Kotobuki Hikaru" ahora presentaba a su amigo.

"déjame preguntarte…" comenzaba a decir Kotone "¿Qué opinas de la actual Tokyo?"

"¿a que te refieres?" Preguntaba un confundido Hikaru.

"últimamente están creciendo los grupos de delincuentes y en algunos casos parecen estar un poco mejor organizados de lo que uno esperaría, bueno al menos es lo que he visto cerca de mi escuela"

"por lo visto también está sucediendo en el norte" Kotone parecía preocupada.

"parece que es una historia larga…" comenzaba a decir Mashiro "¿te importaría comenzar por el principio?"

"que inesperado yo pensaba que sería más difícil llegar a discutir este tema" sonreía levemente "Chiaki, Chitoge y yo nos dimos cuenta que los delincuentes de esta zona estaban más activos de lo normal, queríamos hacer algo al respecto, sabíamos muy bien que una escuela de solo mujeres seria un blanco fácil si alguna pandilla decía atacarnos, así que …"

"ustedes decidieron convertirse en delincuentes…" Mashiro la interrumpió "y supongo que esos disfraces con las que los vi ayer son para no ser reconocidas, ya que esta escuela tiene cierto prestigio además sirve para protegerse ustedes mismas, ¿no es así?

"…" Kotone solo asintió

"pero aun no entiendo ¿qué quieren de mi?"

"No eres alguien normal" Mencionaba con cierta alegría Chitoge.

"no creo ser diferente a cualquier chico que vean en la calle"

"te equivocas, si lo eres" Kotone intervenía "eres la primera persona que ha podido derrotar a Chiaki, y por algo ella es nuestro rey"

"fue un golpe de suerte"

"no lo creo…" Kotone lo miraba directamente a los ojos haciéndolo sentir nervioso "los golpes que le diste a su bate fueron muy precisos, aprovechaste que era un bate muy desgastado y atacaste sus puntos más vulnerables incluso usaste la fuerza de Chiaki en su contra"

"siento que me das mucho crédito…"

"serias de gran ayuda…" Decía Chitoge

"¿eh?"

"siento que alguien con tus habilidades serian de gran ayuda sobre todo si mis temores son ciertos"

"¿temores?" Mashiro pregunto impulsado por la curiosidad.

"como dijiste, están habiendo más pandillas y algunas parecen tener algún tipo de orden, a partir de ello comenzaron los rumores de la existencia de reyes…" respondía una pensativa Kotone.

"oye ¿reyes? Esta conversación se vuelve más extraña "Hikaru hacia su primera interrupción en la conversación.

"supongo que en ese momento se lo tomaron más enserio e incluso ustedes comenzaron a organizarse mejor, debo admitir que usar nombre de piezas de Shougi es buena forma de marcar los rangos"

"eres muy perceptivo, ¿no?" Kotone sonreía un vez más.

"y supongo…" Mashiro se levantaba para luego dirigirse a la mesa en donde se encontraban los tableros de Shougi "este seria yo" tomó la pieza que llevaba escrito Keima (caballero) a pesar de estar en el tablero no está colocada en un orden especifico como si se dudara a que rey servía.

"eso dependería si decides ayudarnos" Kotone se levanto y tomo la pieza de la mano de Mashiro.

"esa parte es la que me confunde ¿Por qué yo? cuando podría haber gente que conozcan dispuesta a ayudarlas, sobre todo porque no creo agradarle a su rey"

"lo sé, pero pienso que juntarse con alguien como tú, la ayudaría de muchas formas"

"ya veo… ¿pero porque están tan dispuestas a sacrificarse por los demás de esta manera?" Mashiro lanzaba una nueva pregunta.

"lo más probable es que no todas aquí tengamos el mismo objetivo, pero sé que yo amo esta escuela y quiero proteger a las amigas que he hecho aquí." Por primera vez durante toda la conversación Kotone elevo la voz y uso un tono decidido.

"incluso llegas a este extremo…" Mashiro la tomó de la muñeca y la atrajo hacia él, por su pequeño tamaño no fue difícil que sus pies quedaran al aire, en ese momento él uso su mano libre para darle soporte poniéndola en la cintura de la pequeña muñeca.

"¿eh?..." Kotone estaba sorprendida y avergonzada por la repentina acción de su invitado.

"¡ ¿Qué le estás haciendo a Kotone-anego?!" Ayumi reclamaba poniéndose de pie alistándose para atacar al joven intruso.

"debió haberte dolido" Mashiro ignoraba los gritos de Ayumi y se concentraba en uno de los brazos de Kotone que al quedar descubierto revelo unas horribles cicatrices en forma de espiral que envolvían aquel brazo.

"n-no fue nada, s-s-solo hice lo que debí en aquel momento… "Kotone evito mirarlo y contesto con una timidez que Mashiro no pensó que tuviera.

Después de dejarla en el suelo, Mashiro la miraba directamente a los ojos como si esperara que dijera algo más…

"p-perdóname por hacerte escuchar algo que tal vez no te interese, sé que has venido por lo que dejaste olvidado en la mochila de Chiaki…"

"… entonces, ¿Dónde se encuentra?" preguntaba Mashiro al parecer ignorando la primera parte de lo que dijo Kotone.

"aun es la hora del almuerzo, así que es probable que este en la azotea" le explicaba Chitoge.

"espera…" Hikaru lo detuvo cuando estaba girando la perrilla de la puerta "todavía debe haber guardias rondando por ahí, ¿acaso lo olvidaste?"

"es cierto…" Mashiro aun tenía la mano en la perilla.

"Ayumi, te importaría…" le pidió Kotone a la más joven en la sala.

"como desees anego" Ayumi se levanto del suelo de tatami y a regañadientes salió de la habitación, al cabo de unos minutos volvió informando que lo guardias parecían haber vuelto a sus puestos originales.

Mashiro salió de la habitación con Hikaru siguiéndolo de cerca, cuando este volteo se dio con la sorpresa que las tres chicas los seguían de cerca.

"¿Por qué nos siguen?" preguntaba Hikaru.

"son nuestros invitados, acompañarlos es parte de mi nuestro deber como anfitrionas" respondía Kotone al parecer tratando de restablecer la imagen que había perdido hace poco.

"yo solo quiero ver lo que pasara…" admitía Chitoge con honestidad.

Kotone la tomo del cuello y cuando la bajo a su altura comenzaron a discutir algo, que por el nivel de voz que usaban les fue imposible de escuchar, pero por las expresiones que Mashiro veía podía imaginar que solo la regañaba por hablar de más.

Durante el trayecto a la azotea muchas miradas se clavaban en los inesperados visitantes, la mayoría no sabían en verdad que pasaba así que solo los observaban con curiosidad, pero otras que sabían lo que hacían Chiaki y sus dos amigas, miraban con preocupación a los chicos y le pedían a Ayumi con la mirada que les explicaba lo que sucedía.

Una puerta de madera con partes de acero era la entrada a la azotea, Mashiro abrió la puerta pero fue más difícil de lo que creyó al parecer tenia las bisagras oxidadas, en ese momento se comenzó a preguntar si todo lo que había pasado tan solo era otra manifestación de su mala suerte.

"tan solo vengo por mis audífonos y mi walkman… pero por todo lo que he pasado siento que me deberían darme más que eso…" Mashiro daba los primeros pasos en la azotea.

"¿eh?... ¿Dónde está Chiaki-chan?" Preguntaba Chitoge mientras miraba en todas direcciones buscando a la chica de los ojos carmesí.

"que extraño, mayormente se encuentra aquí durante el almuerzo…" Kotone caminaba por la azotea buscando al miembro faltante, seguida por Ayumi de cerca.

"creo que sé donde esta…" Mashiro miraba sobre su hombro.

"¿A dónde vas?" Preguntaba Hikaru.

Mashiro se dio la vuelta y rodeo la parte de la estructura que sobresalía de la azotea (por donde ellos entraron); en la parte de atrás habían unas escaleras, subió por ellas y al costado de una torre de agua se encontraba Chiaki.

La chica de los ojos carmesí se encontraba dormida y apoyada en la torre de agua, a su lado había una caja de bento vacía y en su cuello los audífonos que tanto buscaba, los cables de este bajaban por su uniforme y terminaban en un bolsillo de su falda.

"espero que los hayas tratado bien…" Mashiro se acercaba a la chica dormida.

Una vez cerca, se arrodillo para poder recuperar sus audífonos, después de colocarlos en su cuello miró por unos instantes el rostro durmiente de aquella chica que había dejado sus brazos tan lastimados.

"eres linda, y lo serias más si no fueras tan violenta"

Mashiro se dispuso a tomar su walkman y en el momento que metió su mano en el bolsillo de Chiaki…

"mm…uhmm…mmm" Chiaki comenzaba a despertar.

"ahh… esto no va a terminar bien…" se lamentaba Mashiro.

"¿Qué?..."Lo primero que vio Chiaki al despertar fue el rostro de Mashiro, bajó la mirada hacia su falda en donde vio una mano extraña.

"¡¿QUE CREES HACES?!" Chiaki le gritaba al tiempo que conectó un golpe directo en una mejilla de Mashiro.

"créeme, no es lo que piensas…" Mashiro se levantaba del suelo con una mano sobre la mejilla adolorida.

"¿Chiaki-chan?... ¿Qué haces ahí?" Preguntaba Chitoge al darse cuenta, junto con los demás, en donde se encontraban.

"quería ver el paisaje mientras comía…" Chiaki bajaba de la zona de la torre de agua de un salto "me quede dormida, pero no esperaba despertar y encontrarme con un pervertido…" Chiaki coloco énfasis en la última palabra mientras lanzaba una mirada asesina a Mashiro, que bajaba también de un salto del mismo lugar.

"sigues con eso… no hice nada"

"¿en serio?" Hikaru lo miraba con una expresión de genuina duda.

"¿dudas tanto de mi?"

"eh…"

"…tal como predije, estas aquí… supongo que vienes por esto" Chiaki interrumpió a Hikaru mientras sacaba de su bolsillo el walkman de Mashiro.

Gracias a que Chiaki se despertó de manera tan violenta, Mashiro solo alcanzo a tomar de vuelta sus audífonos pero la otra mitad de sus pertenencias aun lo tenía la violenta chica.

"por lo que dices, debes ser tú quien más deseos de verme tenia hoy" decía Mashiro con una sonrisa que al parecer molestaba a Chiaki.

"¿Qué quieres de mi?"

"no es obvio… quiero vengarme de la humillación de ayer…" Chiaki usaba un tono decisivo mientras se colocaba en posición de pelea.

"¿es tan importante?" Mashiro la miraba con duda.

"p-por supuesto que sí, no me puedo permitir perder"

"¿Por qué?" Mashiro seguía preguntando.

"eso no te concierne" Chiaki comenzaba a enojarse.

"¿para poder convertirte en rey?"

"¿c-como?... ya veo, como pensé no eres alguien normal, con más razón debo derrotarte ahora"

"es alguien que no entiende con palabras, ¿no?" Le decía a Kotone y a Chitoge.

"si acepto enfrentarme a ti, ¿me lo devolverás?" Mashiro señala al walkman en el bolsillo de Chiaki.

"lo tendrás si me derrotas, te doy mi palabra" Chiaki guardaba el reproductor de música en su bolsillo y se preparaba para el combate.

"debí suponer que esto terminaría así…" Mashiro avanzaba unos pasos adelante hacia Chiaki.

"¿estás seguro de continuar?" Hikaru lo detuvo poniendo su mano en el hombro.

"no veo otra solución…"

"ya veo…" Hikaru se le levantó la manga y miro en su reloj" tienes 15 minutos" dijo en un tono serio.

"¿oye eso no es muy poco?"

"Mikoto-san solo te daría 5 minutos" Hikaru mantenía su seriedad.

"te equivocas… Miko-chan no me dejaría hacer nada" decía Mashiro con una sonrisa triste.

Mashiro se acercó a Chiaki, a diferencia de ella, él no tomo ninguna postura.

"no me tomes a la ligera…" Chiaki se lanzo contra él, diferente de la vez pasada su rango de ataque era menor pero…

Chiaki trato de golpearlo con su puño derecho pero Mashiro lo esquivó, esta vez lo intento con el izquierdo pero él lo detuvo con su mano, como su mano izquierda había sido incapacitada, tomo impulso y golpeo el rostro de Mashiro con su pie derecho.

"¿realmente eres tan arrogante para creer que me ganaras en 15 minutos?"

"… ahora que no tienes un arma, usas todo tu cuerpo como una… no esperaba eso" Mashiro ignoraba la pregunta de la chica de los ojos carmesí.

Chiaki siguió con sus manos y pies para su combinación de ataques. Mashiro solo esquivaba o usaba la palma de sus manos para evitar un daño directo, pero los ataques de Chiaki a veces contradecían lo que él esperaba y se veía forzado a protegerse con sus brazos, lo cual le causaba más dolor que el que mostraba.

"es como un gato…" comentaba Mashiro con una sonrisa. "Pero… sería mejor que termináramos pronto…"

Para sorpresa de todos Mashiro fue quien ataco esta vez, lanzó una serie de golpes pero todos fueron esquivados con mucha facilidad, él lanzo un golpe que parecía dirigirse a su estomago, Chiaki lo detuvo con una patada que lo hizo rodar por el suelo.

"¡¿te encuentras bien?!" Hikaru se puso al lado de su amigo caído.

"Por supuesto…" Mashiro parecía aguantar el dolor mientras se levantaba del suelo"… sobre todo porque ya tengo lo que buscaba…" en las manos de Mashiro se encontraba el walkman que Chiaki había estado guardando en su bolsillo.

"¿en qué momento...?" Chiaki revisaba su bolsillo para darse con la sorpresa que no estaba ahí.

"recuerda, no tengo ningún motivo para enfrentarme a ti… así que solo espere a que te distrajeras para recuperar lo que es mío" Mashiro le mostraba una sonrisa triunfal.

"¿te encuentras bien?, Chiaki" preguntaba Kotone al ver que su amiga temblaba un poco.

"… sabía que no me tomarías en serio, por eso vine preparada" Chiaki sacaba de su otro bolsillo un casete" ¿no te hace falta algo?" Chiaki lanzaba la pregunta con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

Mashiro abrió el compartimiento de su walkman para ver que este se encontraba vacío.

"te subestime… ese fue mi error" Mashiro guardaba el walkman vacio en su bolsillo "¿pero estas segura que quieres continuar?..."

"…" Chiaki lo miraba en silencio.

"sin tu arma tus ataques son menos dolorosos, aunque fue una sorpresa para mí que fueras tan ágil"

"tienes razón… ¿Cuánto falta para el reemplazo de mi bate?" Chiaki miraba en dirección de Ayumi.

"E-en 6 días, Chiaki-anego" Ayumi respondía algo nerviosa.

"es más de lo que pensé…" se quejaba Chiaki "pero al menos tengo una garantía de que te presentaras dentro de 6 días" Chiaki volvía a mostrarle el casete a Mashiro.

"no tengo problema con eso… "Mashiro se dirigía a la puerta, dio unos pasos y volteo hacia Kotone "presiento que nos veremos más de lo que creo e incluso es posible que tome esa pieza"

"supongo que será cuestión de esperar" decía Kotone dejando confundida a Chiaki que al parecer no sabían de que hablaban.

"¿vamos a dejarlos ir anego?" Preguntaba Ayumi.

"ese sujeto tenia los brazos muy lastimados por el encuentro de ayer… no sería divertido a menos que los dos estemos en nuestra mejor forma" Chiaki sonreía dándole la espalda a los chicos que bajaban por las escaleras.

…..

…..

…..

Era de noche y Mashiro se encontraba en su apartamento, había faltado una vez más a su trabajo, pero el estado de sus brazos era una muy buena razón para no asistir.

De un cajón en su escritorio saco unos recipientes con pastillas, tomo algunas de estas sin ver sus etiquetas, como si las hubiera tomado por mucho tiempo para ya no necesitar leer el empaque

"ayer se me olvidaron… no puedo ser tan descuidado" después de decir esto coloco todas las pastillas en su boca y se las tomo con un vaso de agua.

Después de tomarlas se dirigió a su escritorio, saco un cuaderno de pasta negra y comenzó a escribir lo que había sucedido desde que tuvo la mala suerte de conocer a aquella violenta chica.

"no todos los días suceden cosas tan interesantes" se decía así mismo.

…..

…..

…..

**AQUÍ EL FIN DE OTRO CAP, POR SI SE PREGUNTABAN POR LO QUE DIJE EN LA PARTE DE ARRIBA, ESTOY PENSANDO JUGAR CON LOS TIEMPOS (PASADO Y PRESENTE) YA QUE VOY A RELATAR LA HISTORIA DE LOS PADRES DE LOS PROTAGONISTAS DE ESTE FIC, PERO NO DEBO OLVIDARME QUE ESTE ES UN FIC DE K-ON ASÍ QUE LAS CHICAS SON IMPORTANTES, TAL VEZ NO ME ENTIENDAN PERO ESTOY SEGURO QUE EL CAP QUE LE SIGUE A ESTE LO HARAN.**

**GRACIAS POR LEER, NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR…**


	39. Llave Mashiro

**Perdón por la demora disfruten el capitulo y no olviden comentar**

* * *

><p>A pesar que era domingo ya pasaban del mediodía, aun Akihito usaba su piyama, con un andar perezoso bajaba hacia el sótano de su casa.<p>

"kaa-san se aprovecha de que soy el único aquí" se quejaba él.

Había pasado un par de semanas desde el festival cultural, su cabello había regresado a su color negro natural y aunque ya no llevaba el yeso en el brazo izquierdo aun lo tenía vendado, tratándolo con cuidado y haciendo poco uso de este, como el doctor le ordeno.

Chiaki le dijo que tenía algo importante que hacer y que saldría por unas horas, así que le encargo la tarea de limpiar el sótano, ya que no lo hacían hace muchos meses.

"a pesar que después del divorcio, ese sujeto se llevo todas su cosas…" Akihito al darle una rápida mirada al sótano puedo notar que habían muchos estantes con libros viejos y varias cajas empolvadas…" teníamos muchas basura aquí, ¿eh?"

"quejarme no me llevara a nada" se decía así mismo para darse valor al tiempo que se amarraba el cabello con una liga negra.

Akihito comenzó revisando la caja más cercana a él, en esta encontró vieja ropa suya y de su hermano, busco más a fondo y encontró un viejo retrato familiar…

"¿Cuándo tomaron esta foto?" se preguntaba así mismo.

La foto parecía haber sido tomada durante algún festival ya que todos se encontraban usando sus yukata ; en la foto se veía a un Akihito de unos 5 años de edad, se escondía tímidamente detrás del lado derecho de la falda de una versión más joven de su madre, en la foto Chiaki tomaba de la mano a un niño dentro d años mayor que la versión infantil de Akihito, el chico tenía el cabello castaño corto, ojos cafés y miraba a la cámara con una sonrisa en el rostro. La mano libre de Chiaki era tomada por un hombre más alto que ella, de cabello tan negro como el del antiguo Ookami Ou, ojos cafés que daban un aire de despreocupación.

"…." Los ojos de Akihito estaban clavados en el hombre que aun mostrando ciertos rasgos como los suyos le parecía un extraño.

"Así que aun quedaba una foto tuya aquí…" el chico del cabello largo miraba la foto con una expresión de tristeza en el rostro. " Tou-san…"

A él siempre le había parecido raro porque a pesar de que su madre se volviera a casar los tres aun conservaran el apellido de su padre, lo único que pudo pensar en ese entonces es que tal vez su padrastro y su madre habían llegado a un tipo de acuerdo del cual el no entendía el beneficio.

Akihito guardo la foto en uno de los bolsillos de su piyama, y dirigió su atención a la siguiente caja, al abrirla además de polvo se encontró con viejos libros de texto, estaba seguro que no eran suyos ya que eran muy viejos para serlo pero aun así estaba seguro que eran demasiado antiguos como haber pertenecido a su hermano.

Tras quitar los libros del superior de la caja, encontró lo que parecía ser un gakuran envuelto en una bolsa de plástico, Akihito lo sacó de esta y lo extendió para poder ver de qué talla era, el gakuran estaba limpio pero un fuerte olor ha guardado confirmaba su antigüedad, cuando lo comparo con su propia altura, no pudo evitar pensar que le quedaría también como su uniforme de preparatoria.

"Nii-san ni yo éramos tan altos en secundaria… tal vez… esto es… ¿Tou-san? " Akihito guardo el viejo uniforme otra vez en la bolsa y lo puso a un lado en el suelo.

"¿abra más cosas tuyas aquí?" Akihito ahora mostraba un entusiasmo que no tenía al inicio de la tediosa labor.

Revisó las siguientes cajas esperando de alguna forma encontrar otra cosa relacionada con su padre, pero a diferencia de las primeras dos las siguientes solo tenían algunos artefactos domésticos inservibles, ropa vieja tanto de él como de su hermano y su madre, buscó en los estantes cercanos con la esperanza de encontrar un álbum de fotos…. Pero solo se topo con viejas enciclopedias, más libros de texto y algunos cuentos infantiles.

Abandonando toda esperanza se agacho para abrir una caja pequeña que se encontraba en sus pies, lo primero que vio al abrirla fue otro gakuran.

"¿un remplazo?" Se decía así mismo mientras sacaba el gakuran que también se encontraba protegido por una bolsa de plástico.

Lo extendió para usar su cuerpo como medida, pero al hacerlo se dio con la sorpresa que era muchos más pequeño que el primero que encontró, estaba seguro que no le había pertenecido a su padre y estaba seguro que no hubo momento en su vida o la de su hermano en la que ellos pudieran usar aquel gakuran y les quedara justo.

"¿de quién habrá sido esto?" Akihito coloco en otro gakuran al lado del primero que encontró.

Sin hacer mucho esfuerzo, en la misma caja encontró otro uniforme, solo que esta vez era un uniforme de marinera lo que encontró; al igual que los anteriores este también se encontraba protegido por plástico, lo miró por un rato, siendo su madre el único miembro femenino en su familia, era bastante obvio que aquel uniforme le pertenecía; algo que llamo su atención fue el ver que este uniforme era algo más pequeño que la ropa actual que usaba su madre.

Cuando volvía a doblar el uniforme, un ruido metálico llamó la atención de Akihito, aun con el uniforme en el mano levanto lo que parecía ser una llave unida a un llavero verde; de un lado el llavero tenia escrito en kanji lo que él pudo leer como Ototachibana y debajo de estos caracteres se encontraba el numero 415, del otro lado había una Ma (ま) escrita con marcador negro.

Akihito no sabía para qué era la llave, pero no pudo negar que la encontraba intrigante y misteriosa, la guardo en su bolsillo para poder dedicarle su tiempo más tarde.

Lo siguiente que encontró en la pequeña caja era varios cuadernos de apuntes, la letra en estos mostraba cierta delicadeza y feminidad así que pensó debían pertenecer a su madre, en ciertos momentos la letra se volvía errática y salvaje como si Chiaki hubiera estado molesta con la materia o el profesor; Akihito no pudo evitar sonreír al ver esto. Akihito revisó los cuadernos pasando las hojas con rapidez; el ultimo cuaderno que se encontraba en la caja llamó mucho su atención, primero que nada era el único cuaderno con tapa rosada además que se veía muy usado pero al mismo tiempo se mostraba mejor cuidado que muchos otros cuadernos de apuntes.

Akihito abrió el cuaderno en una página al azar….

"_**4 de mayo**_…." Comenzaba a leer él "_**junto con Kotone y Chitoge iré al festival que harán en las orillas del río este sábado…**_"

"¿Esto es?..." Akihito se detuvo y volvió a leer para sí la oración con que iniciaba la hoja "no hay duda esto es… un diario"

Akihito estaba algo sorprendido, no esperó encontrar algo como un diario entre tantos cuadernos viejos, sentía curiosidad por lo que pudiera estar escrito en ese cuaderno pero no pudo evitar sentirse mal al pensar que invadía la vida privada de una chica a pesar que fuera su madre muchos años atrás.

"según la fecha escrita… kaa-san debió tener 16 años" se decía así mismo mientras luchaba contra el deseo de seguir leyendo.

"debería terminar de leer la pagina que comencé…" hablaba en voz alta como si de esta manera se estuviera justificando ante alguien.

Akihito tomó el cuaderno rosado y continuo con las siguientes líneas…

"_**Kotone está preocupada de que llamemos la atención, no veo él porque, si alguien del norte trata de atacarnos simplemente los derrotaremos como siempre, espero que realmente vengan hacer ejercicio no me caería mal, después de todos los bocadillos que pienso comer…"**_

"¿eh?" Akihito estaba algo confundido después de leer un pequeño cuaderno rosado de su madre, no pudo evitar notar cierta familiaridad en algunos términos que uso la versión joven de su madre.

"d-debe ser mi imaginación" continuó leyendo.

"_**Chitoge también se ve algo preocupada, ¡no se que tienen dé repente con tantas preocupaciones!, no creo que haya alguien que pueda vencer las cadenas de Kotone o la velocidad de la pistolas de Chitoge, además que no creo que haya alguien tan estúpido como para retar a la futura reina del este…"**_

Él se dio cuenta que habían muchas palabras que estaban fuera de lugar, si hablábamos de la vida de una chica de preparatoria pero fueron las últimas palabras que leyó le quitaron el aliento, no podía creer lo que acababa de leer y pensó que pudo haber sido un error… así que volvió a pasar por el párrafo.

"¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ERAS KAA-SAN!?" la voz de Akihito se pudo escuchar en toda la casa.

"¿acaso la estupidez se hereda de los padre?" decía en voz alta al tratar tranquilizarse.

Akihito quiso pensar que había una clase de error en lo que acababa de leer pero él tenía cierta pieza de información que volvía este pasado de su madre una gran posibilidad.

"Kotone… la Kotone de aquí podría referirse a Kotone-ba-san"

Akihito conocía a la mujer de nombre Kotone, sabía que era una vieja amiga de su madre y siempre que los visitaba se mostraba como una mujer amable y cariñosa que le traía una lata café y así era hasta que ella y su familia se mudaron a Kioto.

"cadenas…. Ahora entiendo lo que dijo esa idiota…" Akihito pensaba en una chica de su época como Ookami Ou, el solo pensar en aquella chica de cabello largo y castaño y ojos como los suyos le hacía sentir un terrible escalofrió que recorría todo su cuerpo.

"_**mi estilo es una herencia…"**_ Akihito recordaba aquellas palabras.

"¿Cómo es que una mujer tan amable la tuvo a ella como hija?" el chico del cabello sentía un escalofrío que le recorría el cuello y la espalda como si fuera el frio acero de unas cadenas, estuvo temblando por unos segundos.

Akihito tomó el cuaderno rosado y después de cerrarlo se dirijo a las escaleras para salir del sótano, aun le quedaba mucho por hacer pero el leer una parte de ese cuaderno le causo suficiente desgaste mental como para querer irse a dormir una vez más…

* * *

><p>La mañana del lunes siempre suele ser un día en el cual algunos estudiantes tienen una gran dificultad al poder levantarse e ir a clases y sumando a sus pocos ánimos de inicio de semana el frio ambiente de los últimos días no les facilitaba el trabajo.<p>

"hace más frio cada día" decía la mayor de las hermanas Hirasawa mientras usaba su aliento para tratar calentar sus manos, le hubiera gustado abrigarse mejor pero entre sus cosas solo encontró una bufanda.

Tal vez si Ui estuviera con ella podría mantener su calor de alguna forma, pero la devota hermana menor salió temprano en la mañana ya que le tocaba las labores ese día, dejándola con la única opción de encogerse mientras caminaba y periódicamente usar su aliento para calentar sus manos.

Sakuragaoka no se encontraba lejos, pero el creciente frio la obligaba acelerar el paso, pronto llegó a una parte en donde otros alumnos de su escuela se juntaban en un camino para seguir de frente hacia la puerta principal de la hace poco preparatoria femenina.

En el mar de estudiantes femeninos ella podía ver como unos pocos usaban el uniforme que los nuevos estudiantes admitidos llevaban, de entre todos ellos Yui pudo ver un rostro familiar.

Akihito se acercaba a ella con un lento andar, a diferencia de otros días él chico tenía su cabello suelto, un abrigo encima de su uniforme que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y unos guantes que eran su único abrigo contra el frio… antes que Yui pudiera saludarlo, Akihito siguió de largo con la mirada perdida como si algo más importante ocupara su mente.

"Inuhito-kun…, Inuhito-kun…, Inuhito-kun…" para la tercera vez que lo llamó, Yui lo tomo de la mano.

"¿eh?... buenos días… sempai ¿sucede algo?" por primera vez Akihito volteo a mirarla.

"estabas actuando un poco extraño"

"solo… estaba algo distraído…"

"¿en serio?" Yui lo miraba directamente a los ojos como si tratara de esa manera que él le dijera lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

Ella no estaba del todo convencida, su kohai no parecía distraído como para no notarla al contrario lo que sea que fuere que estuviera en su cabeza parecía usar toda la concentración del chico de larga cabellera.

"por cierto, sempai" Yui era distraída de sus pensamientos por la voz de su kohai.

"aun con los guantes puestos puedo sentir tus heladas manos" Akihito sonaba genuinamente sorprendido.

"no lograba encontrar mis guantes esta mañana"

"…" Akihito la miró por unos segundos y cuando ella dejo ir su mano, se dispuso a quitarse los guantes.

"toma"

"¿no sentirás frio ahora?, Inuhito-kun" decía ella tratando de reusarse al ofrecimiento de su kohai.

"los llevó puesto desde que salí de casa así que mis manos están calientes…" Akihito tomó una de las manos de Yui. "vez…"

Sin decir nada, Akihito le puso los guantes, estos estaban hechos para su medida así que en las manos de su pequeña sempai parecían un par de bolsas rojas.

"deberíamos apresurarnos, se está haciendo tarde…" Akihito se volteó para seguir con su camino pero…

"espera un rato…" Yui lo detuvo "me sentiría mal si pasaras frio por mi culpa" le devolvía los guantes.

"yo estoy bien, quédatelos sempai"

"no te preocupes, no falta mucho para llegar a la escuela"

"aun sí, te podrías resfriar si te descuidas solo porque estamos cerca"

"lo mismo puedo decir, Inuhito-kun"

Por alguna razón ambos insistían con tanta fuerza que el otro se quedara con los guantes, era un extraño espectáculo que capto la atención de uno que otro estudiante que pasaba por la calle y por la expresión del rostro de los dos chicos algunos pensaban que esos guantes tenían algo muy malo en ellos.

"…" Yui dejo la inusual pelea para pasar a una sonrisa producto de una risa ahogada que cubría con sus manos.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"…nada…, solo me acorde de la noche en que peleamos por la cama cuando dormimos en ese hotel…"

De la frase que dijo Yui la palabra _**dormimos**_ y _**hotel**_ fueron las que hicieron girar la cabeza a más de uno.

Akihito sentía como las miradas se clavaban en él, casi por instinto tomo la mano de su pequeña sempai y corrió hasta perder de vista a las personas que se encontraban cerca de ellos; hasta llegar a una calle cercana a la que se encontraba repleta de alumnos de su escuela.

"¿Qué… pasó…. Inuhito-kun?..." Yui trataba de recuperar el aliento.

"¡debes tener más cuidado con lo que dices, sempai!"

"Ahora que lo dices, eso podría ser malinterpretado" Yui se reía sobándose la cabeza con una de sus manos.

Akihito comenzó a recordar aquel día que se vieron forzados a pasar la noche en un hotel debido al mal clima, él nunca pudo entender como su sempai durmió tan tranquila cuando el apenas pudo dormir uno míseros 30 minutos debido a los nervios que el calor del cuerpo de Yui le generaba.

"¿te encuentras bien?, Inuhito-kun"

"¿eh?"

"tu rostro esta algo rojo…." Le decía Yui señalándole el rostro.

"…de-deberíamos irnos, sempai" Akihito ocultaba su rostro.

"es cierto se está haciendo tarde… pero que hacemos con esto…" Yui señalaba una de sus manos que llevaba puesta un guante rojo.

"Ya que nadie quiere echarse atrás, úsemelos de esta manera" Akihito ahora señalaba su mano que llevaba el guante restante del par.

Para cuando los dos volvieron a su ruta original ya había pocos estudiantes, la terquedad de ambos solo hizo que a pesar de los guantes aun sintieran frio en las manos; al ver Akihito que su sempai movía los dedos de su mano derecha tratando de ganar calor la tomo de la mano.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" le pregunto ella.

"si no hago esto, pasáremos frio de todas maneras"

"…gracias…"

El estar tomados de las manos les empezaba a parecer un acto natural para ambos, ya lo habían hecho muchas veces y tal vez fue por eso que no les importo ser visto por las personas que les prestaban atención.

Después de intercambiar esas palabras, no hablaron hasta llegar a Sakuragaoka.

Las clases habían terminado así que el club de música estaba reunido en su habitual salón y en enfrascadas en sus usuales actividades o al menos la mayoría….

Las chicas se encontraban en la mesa tomando su acostumbrada taza de té, esta vez como una forma de combatir el frio, en unos pequeños platos enfrente de ellas se encontraba una porción de tiramisú. Akihito era el único que se encontraba durmiendo sobre el mueble de salón, usando su mochila como una almohada y con su brazo izquierdo colgando de este.

"¿se encontrara bien?" preguntaba Mugi mientras se acercaba a su durmiente Kohai. "ha estado durmiendo desde que acabaron las clases"

"durante las clases parecía estar concentrado" respondía Azusa." Aunque Ui me dijo que leía un cuaderno rosado"

"¿Por qué un cuaderno rosado?, suena un poco extraño "decía Ritsu en voz alta.

"esta mañana se veía algo distraído" agregaba Yui para después partir un trozo de su tiramisú. "algo debe preocuparle"

"Ahora que lo pienso…" comenzaba a decir Mio"…no sabemos mucho de Akihito-san"

Ese solo comentario hizo que las chicas cruzaran su mirada una con otra. Era cierto a pesar de que faltaba poco para que acabara el año, recién en este momento todas se dieron cuenta que no sabían mucho de su kohai de cabello largo, sabían donde vivía y conocían un par de sus viejos amigos pero cada vez que alguna de ellas quería preguntarle por su época de secundaria él siempre lograba de alguna forma desviar el tema.

"¿creen que oculte algo?" preguntaba Ritsu al ver que todas se habían quedado calladas

"aun de ser así, no debe ser nada para preocuparse, ¿verdad?… "decía Mio sin lograr disfrazar la preocupación en su voz.

"ppffft… ¡como si eso pudiera pasar!" Ritsu contenía su risa.

"alguien como él…" trataba de decir Azusa conteniendo su risa "…que siempre dice lo que piensa… no podría ocultar algo…"

"…tienes razón…." Agregaba Mugi riendo también.

El silencio se había convertido en risas a las cuales se unieron Yui y Mio, las risas por si solas hubieran bastado para despertar al durmiente chico, pero fue el timbre del celular de este que lo logro hacer antes.

"ahh… ughhmm…" Akihito se levantaba del sillón, con un rostro soñoliento rebuscaba en su bolsillo para sacar su celular, sin que este se diera cuenta una llave cayó de su bolsillo al suelo.

Mientras el pequeño aparato sonaba en sus manos, Akihito uso la pequeña pantalla para de quien era la llamada.

"se estaba tardando…" decía Akihito aun soñoliento para levantar la tapa y poder contestar "¿encontraste algo?"

"ya veo… voy para allá" Akihito colgó el celular para después tomar su mochila y dirigirse a la puerta.

"Me tengo que ir temprano… nos vemos mañana" se despidió él, sin dejar que las chicas pudieran decir algo al respecto.

"realmente algo extraño debe estar pasando" Decía Ritsu con una expresión seria y de brazos cruzados.

"deberíamos tan solo preguntarle lo que sucede" comentaba Azusa. "¿Qué opinas Yui-sempai?" la chica de las coletas miraba en donde hasta donde solo unos minutos atras se encontraba Yui, al no verla dirigió su mirada hacia sus cosas pero tanto su mochila como su preciada Gitah no se veían por ningún lado

"¿A dónde se fue?" Se preguntaban todas al mismo tiempo.

"¿qué me puedes decir?" Akihito se encontraba cerca de la entrada principal de su escuela hablando a través de su celular.

"_bueno, por la foto que me enviaste ayer…. Definitivamente ese llavero es de Ototachibana" _le respondía Tetsuya.

"¿_pero qué esperas encontrar ahí?"_

"es probable que encuentre algo relacionado a mi padre ahí… aunque es solo una corazonada"

"_¡¿en serio?!... ahora entiendo porque sonabas tan impaciente"_ Tetsuya se escuchaba impresionado. _"debes saber algo más, Ototachibana cerró hace 5 años y la están demoliendo para construir una nueva escuela"_

"¡demonios!, tengo que ir antes que la demuelan por completo"

"_me gustaría ayudarte pero en tengo algo que hacer en este momento… buena suerte"_ Tetsuya terminaba la llamada.

"es inusual que este ocupado… pero no puedo depender de Tetsuya todo el tiempo" Akihito guardaba su celular una vez en el bolsillo.

"me gustaría no tener que entrar en un edificio clausurado…" Akihito suspiraba" pero de alguna manera no suena tan raro que yo haga eso…"

"¿a qué te refieres Inuhito-kun?" una voz venía de atrás suyo

"en ese entonces eso edificios era los escondites favo..." antes de terminar la frase Akihito se dio cuenta de la presencia de su pequeña sempai.

"¡¿Por qué estás aquí, sempai?!" el sorprendido chico dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

"parecías tener una conversación seria, no quería interrumpirte"

"¿en serio?, no es nada sempai… no sería mejor que regresaras al club, Azusa se enojara si no ensayas más…" Akihito decía todo esto con una sonrisa incomoda.

"otra vez estas actuando extraño… te sucede algo, ¿verdad?" Decía Yui preocupada.

"eso…" antes que terminara de hablar, Akihito no podía evitar el terrible sentimiento que el invadía al mentirles a sus nuevas amigas, sabía que no podía contarles nada sobre su tiempo como Yankee pero ahora le estaba mintiendo por algo que en verdad no era tan grave aun así lo estaba haciendo sin pesar y le molestaba que pudiera hacerlo de manera tan natural.

"sempai…" comenzaba a decir Akihito con una voz calmada.

"¿sí?"

"me podrías escuchar un rato…"

"…" Yui solo asintió

Akihito la llevo a una de las bancas cercanas a la puerta principal, y aunque aun habían algunos estudiantes en el patio eran muchos menos que en las horas de clase.

"en una vieja escuela cerda de aquí… Tou-san pudo dejar algo para mi…" comenzaba a decir Akihito después de haber permanecido en silencio unos segundos.

"no te escuchas seguro… ¿Por qué no el preguntas si dejo ahí algo para ti?" decía Yui con el inocente tono de voz al cual Akihito encontraba acostumbrado.

"no creo pueda responderme…"

"¿Por qué?"

"Tou-san murió hace 6 años"

"… lo siento…. Yo no…" Yui se encontraba nerviosa y frustrada al ver su error.

"no te preocupes…. No puedo recordarlo con claridad" Akihito levantó su cerquillo revelando una profunda cicatriz en la esquina superior derecha en su frente.

"…" Yui estaba en silencio

"hace 6 años estuve en un accidente de tránsito, Tou-san me salvó usando su cuerpo como escudo yo solo termine con esta herida en la cabeza aunque él no tuvo tanta suerte…"

"…"

"o al menos eso me dijo Kaa-san" Akihito miraba hacia arriba a las blancas nueves con el fondo naranja de la tarde "ese accidente hizo que perdiera la memoria, no recordaba a mi familia, mis amigos ni nada de mí.

"…si no fuera por Tetsuya y Kaa-san tal vez no hubiera recordado…" Akihito suspiraba para dar paso a una triste sonrisa.

"…A pesar de todo mi esfuerzo nunca pude recordar a Tou-san…no recuerdo si fue bueno con kaa-san, Nii-san o conmigo, no puedo recordar si nos quiso o si yo lo quise…"

"… no podías preguntarle…" eran las primera palabras que salían de Yui durante después de haber escuchado callada la historia de su kohai.

"¿a kaa-san?"

"…" Yui asentía

"en un principio no le preguntaba, porque se veía muy deprimida cuando lo hacía pero kaa-san se volvió a casar al año de que Tou-san falleciera… no me parecía correcto preguntar en ese entonces"

"…"

"¡ahora he encontrado algo que me dice como era Tou-san cuando era un estudiante!…" el chico del cabello largo se había levantado y se encontraba más animado que al comenzar la conversación.

"¡Si hay la posibilidad de encontrar más cosas sobre mi padre, debería estar buscándolas!, ¡¿no lo crees, sempai?!"

"pppftt…" Yui contenía una risa al ver el entusiasmo y buen humor que ahora le mostraba su Kohai.

"lo siento… creo que me emocione demasiado…" el chico de cabello largo se encontraba apenado con una mano detrás de su cabeza.

"bien… ¿nos vamos?" decía Yui después de levantarse y echarse al hombro su mochila y su guitarra.

"¿eh?... ¿a dónde?"

"¡al lugar en donde se encuentra lo que te dejo tu padre, Inuhito-kun!"Yui se encontraba de buen humor y entusiasmada; antes que Akihito pudiera decir algo, su pequeña sempai del brazo lo llevaba fuera de Sakuragaoka.

Durante todo el trayecto a la vieja Ototachibana, Akihito trato de todo medio posible de hacer desistir a su pequeña sempai de su idea de ayudarlo, pero no importaba que argumento usara, Yui solo decía.

"¡somos amigos así que déjame ayudarte!" que junto a su entusiasmada mirada le hacía retroceder y debilitar sus esfuerzos.

Faltando pocas cuadras para llegar a la vieja preparatoria, los ruidos provocados por la maquinaria pesada junto con los gritos de algunos hombres dejaban en claro que se encontraban en una obra de construcción

"¡¿A dónde creen que se dirigen?!" un hombre con un casco de obrero, brazos musculosos y amplio abdomen los detenía gritando para poder ser escuchado a través del ruido de la maquinaria.

"ahhh…."

"¡estamos trabajando aquí!, ¡váyanse de una vez!"

Antes que Akihito pudiera decir algo, aquel hombro los echaba sin importarle lo que esos chicos pudieran querer.

"¡tenemos algo importante que hacer aquí!" Yui alzaba la voz tanto como podía.

"¡¿ah?!" el hombre se acercaba a Yui "¡no me importa que es lo que tenga que hacer aquí!, ¡váyanse de una vez o llamare a la policía!"

"¡¿eh?!, ¡¿Por qué?!"

"vámonos sempai…" Akihito tomaba a Yui de la muñeca para llevarla fuera de la vista de quien los había echado.

Ahora se encontraba a una corta distancia del lado opuesto de donde habían sido echados, desde ahí se veían las cintas de seguridad que delimitaban el área de la obra e incluso unas improvisadas construcciones de madera posiblemente usadas por los trabajadores como oficinas; el ruido no era tan fuerte así que podían hablar entre ellos sin mucho esfuerzo.

"no tenia porque tratarnos así…" decía una molesta Yui con las mejillas infladas.

"…"

"pero también se ve algo sospechoso querer entrar en una escuela a punto de ser demolida"

"…"

"¿Por qué estas tan callado?, Inuhito-kun"

"parece que piensan construir inmediatamente después de demoler el lugar…" Akihito decía para sí mismo mirando a la obra.

"¿Qué tan rápido eres corriendo?, sempai"

"no creo ser muy rápida" decía ella apenada."¿Por qué me preguntas ahora?"

"¿aun quieres ayudarme?" le preguntaba él en un tono serio, sin responder la anterior pregunta

"¡Por supuesto!"

"no importa que diga, ¿no vas cambiar tu respuesta?"

"¿Por qué sigues tratando de que me vaya?"

"…" Akihito suspiraba "supongo que no me queda de otra… ¿me das un rato tu guitarra y tu mochila?"

"¿Para qué?" decía Yui al quitarse de sus hombros su pesada carga.

Akihito tomo la mochila de su sempai y la coloco en el hombro en el cual llevaba la suya dejando su hombro libre para la guitarra.

"lo siento, pero esto es lo único que se me ocurre"

"¿eh?"

Antes que Yui pudiera decir algo, su kohai la tomó en sus brazos levantándola del suelo; Akihito corrió hasta un trozo de muro que se mantenía de pie, usándolo para evitar ser visto por los dos trabajadores que se dirigían a hacia la pequeña oficina de madera. Cuando se perdieron de vista se dirigió a otra de las oficinas improvisadas tratando en lo posible de no hacer mucho ruido, luego se escondieron detrás de una de las maquinarias no usadas para finalmente ingresar por la entrada más cercana, entraron a un edificio ancho que presentaba varios signos de haber sido golpeado por el tiempo y la maquinaria pesada, de la puerta de entrada solo quedaba un enorme agujero rectangular.

"¿en serio debía se cargada?" le preguntaba Yui después de que Akihito la bajara cerca a una vieja aula

"me dijiste que no corrías rápido, no podía arriésgame a ser encontrados… lo siento, sempai debe de haberte incomodado que te cargara"

"En realidad no me molestó" decía Yui una vez estuvo de pie.

"bueno… supongo que deberíamos empezar a buscar" decía Akihito para después dejar la mochila y la guitarra de Yui en el suelo.

"¿por dónde deberíamos empezar?" preguntaba Yui.

"bueno… realmente no estoy seguro… solo tengo una… ¿eh?..." Akihito buscaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón la llave que el día anterior había encontrado en una caja vieja. "¿eh?... ¿Dónde está?... no pude haberlo perdido… ¿o sí?"

"¿estás buscando esto?" decía Yui al tiempo que sacaba una llave del bolsillo de su falda.

"¿Por qué la tenias?, sempai" preguntaba Akihito para después tomar el objeto perdido.

"se te calló cuando saliste del cuarto del club… ¿pero qué puerta abre?

"no creo que se una puerta, le pedí ayuda a Tetsuya… me dijo que por el tamaño de la llave no podría abrir una puerta pero si un casillero"

"un casillero con el numero 415, ¿no?"

"el problema es donde buscar…" decía un pensativo Akihito "por el lugar en donde entramos hay muchos trabajadores así que no podríamos pasar por ahí..."Akihito con la mirada buscaba a su sempai pero ella ya no se encontraba enfrente de él, volteó y vio a Yui con su atención centrada en un viejo panel empotrado en la pared.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?, sempai"

"pensé que deberíamos saber en dónde estamos"

Cuando Akihito le prestó atención al viejo panel para darse cuenta que era un viejo diagrama de la escuela posiblemente usado para señalar las salidas de emergencia.

"estamos aquí" Yui señalaba el aula 1-1 en el primer piso cerca a una escalera hacia el segundo piso.

"como estaba diciendo no podemos pasar por aquí…" Akihito usaba su dedo para señalar la zona comprendida por las aulas 1-3, 1-4, la cafetería y otras escaleras al segundo piso.

"en nuestra escuela hay casilleros en la sala de profesores… ¿aquí también los abra?" preguntaba Yui mientras señalaba una aula en el segundo piso.

"ahh…es lo mejor que tenemos" decía Akihito para después dirigir su atención hacia la escalera a pocos metros de ellos. No pudo evitar pensar en que tan débil estarían las escaleras por el pasar de los años y la demolición del edificio, le preocupaba que se derrumbara al caminar por ella pero le preocupaba más que sucediera cuando fuera el turno de su pequeña sempai de cruzarla.

"espera un momento" Yui lo sacaba de sus pensamientos.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"se está haciendo algo tarde, debería llamar a Ui" Yui sacaba de su mochila un celular rozado, después de seleccionar en su directorio el numero de su hermana menor, esperaba a que la llamada se conectara.

"ahh… ¿Ui?" Yui hablaba a través del celular

"(es cierto… no tengo ni idea de cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí, Ui debe estar preocupada)" pensaba Akihito mientras observaba a su pequeña sempai con el celular en mano.

"Ui quiere hablar contigo…" Yui le entregaba el celular a su kohai.

"¿Qué sucede Ui?"

"_¿en serio están en un edificio a medio demoler?_

"¿ehh?… ¡p-p-por supuesto que no!, ¿Por qué estaríamos en un edificio a medio demoler?" la voz de Akihito temblaba al hablar.

"_me estas mintiendo" _más que enojado el tono de Ui era como el de una hermana mayor que regaña a su hermano menor.

"muy bien, muy bien… estamos en un edificio a medio demoler… pero te aseguro que hice lo posible para que no me siguiera, pero sempai no me hizo caso"

"…" se podía escuchar a Ui suspirando a través del teléfono.

"p-p-pero no te preocupes…. ¡no dejare que nada le suceda a Yui-sempai!" proclamaba Akihito aunque aun se podía escuchar cierto temor en su tonó de voz.

"…"

"…"

"…"

Durante algunos segundos no se escuchaba ningún sonido del lado de Ui hasta que.

"_bien confiare en que nada le sucederá a Onee-chan" _

"si…" fue lo único que pudo decir antes que Ui cortara la llamada.

"cuando se trata de Yui-sempai, Ui me da miedo..." se decía así mismo para después devolverle el celular a su sempai.

"¿miedo?, a mi me parecía la misma Ui de siempre"

"a puesto que si sempai…" Akihito suspiraba.

"tenemos que ir al segundo piso…" Yui comenzaba a subir por la escalera.

"ten cuidado sempai…" Akihito subía las escaleras con lentitud por si sus temores fueran ciertos y poder atrapar a Yui por si hubiera un defecto en las escaleras.

"¡apúrate Inuhito-kun!" lo llamaba Yui desde el segundo piso a unos centímetros de la escalera.

"Tal vez… me preocupe demasiado…" Akihito siguió subiendo la escalera hasta que…

*crack*

La parte de la escalera en donde acababa de poner su pie se quebró bajo este, casi al instante Akihito levanto su pie y se pegó al muro antes de que pudiera caer por el agujero formado.

"¡¿te encuentras bien?, Inuhito-kun!" preguntaba una preocupada Yui.

"estoy bien, sempai…" Akihito subió el resto de la escalera pegado a la pared.

"¿estás bien?"

"no te preocupes sempai…" Akihito estaba algo agitado "solo me asustó un poco"

En el segundo piso un muro de escombros limitaba el lugar a la sala de profesores y las aulas 2-1 y 2-2. Siguiendo la idea de Yui los dos entraron en la sala de profesores, esta aun tenia los escritorios en sus lugares y algunos libros encima de estos además de unas sillas viejas que podrían romperse a penas se colocara pesó en ella, en un muro al fondo del salón se encontraban varios casilleros todos enumerados.

"esperó que este aquí el que busco…" Akihito se dirigía al casillero más cercano a él, mientras veía los casilleros del lado opuesto.

Para mala suerte de ambos, ninguno de los casilleros tenían el numero 415 grabado, queriendo pensar que el numero no fuera tan importante Akihito probó la llave con todos los casilleros pero en ninguno de ellos la llave quiso entrar.

"Tal vez deberíamos rendirnos, sempai" decía Akihito dejando caer la llave al suelo.

"¡no podemos rendirnos, Inuhito-kun!" a diferencia de él Yui se encontraba animada "aun hay otros dos salones para revisar" ella recogía la llave.

Akihito quería rendirse e irse a casa, en ese momento ambos se encontraban en un lugar peligroso debido a su egoísmo, quien sabe en qué momento los trabajadores seguirían con la demolición del edificio en que se encontraban, lo mejor que podía hacer era irse de la obra construcción pero al ver los ojos de cachorro que Yui le ponía Akihito solo pudo decir…

"supongo que no podemos rendirnos, ¿eh?..." Akihito tomaba la llave de las manos de Yui.

Con la motivación restaurada se dirigieron a la aula 2-2 que era la más cercana a su ubicación actual. En el viejo salón solo quedaban unas cuantas carpetas viejas, polvo por todos lados y algunas telarañas en las esquinas del techo.

Yui se acerco a los casilleros que se encontraban en el lado opuesto de la pizarra gastada, a diferencia de los casilleros en la sala de profesores estos no poseían cerradura alguna.

"no creo que sea ningún de estos, sempai…"

"¿Qué numero decía la llave?" preguntaba Yui

"415…"

"¡lo encontré!" anunciaba triunfal ella.

"¡¿en serio?!" Akihito se acercaba hasta el casillero que Yui le señalaba "eso fue fácil, eso creo…"

Akihito trato de abrir el casillero pero el oxido le dificulto el trabajo, tras puerta se encontraban algunos objetos peculiares, una mochila de cuero como las que los estudiantes solían usar solo que el seguro de esta había sido remplazado con un candado y en medio de la mochila tenia escrito Ma (ま) con un marcador negro, una especie de caja hecha de aluminio también con un candado solo que esta tenia con marcador negro Su (す), una caja musical de madera con un candado con Te (て) escrito en marcador negro, un portafolio con un candado de combinación con Sa (さ) escrito en su superficie, lo que parecía ser una caja de forma circular a la cual le habían adaptado un candado tenia Ka (か) escrito en su tapa y al final una caja que solo podría ser llamado cofre por su tamaño y peso, además de un candado que requería una llave necesitaba una combinación, en la cima del cofre tenia Hi (ひ) como todos los demás contenedores está escrito en marcador negro.

"¿Qué es esto?" se preguntaba Akihito con la mochila de cuero en mano.

"¡es como un tesoro!" Los ojos de Yui brillaban por la emoción.

"supongo… pero como se supone que los abra…" Akihito centro su atención en la Ma (ま) escrita en la mochila, la comparó con la que escrita el llavero. "¿podría ser?"

Akihito tomo la llave y la probo en el cerrojo, su emoción creció cuando entro perfectamente, giro la llave y tras quitar el candado vio dentro de la mochila.

"¿Qué hay dentro?" le preguntaba una curiosa Yui.

"un cuaderno…"

"¿un cuaderno?"

El cuaderno de pasta negra se veía algo desgastado y con las hojas amarillas, Akihito lo abrió en la primera página y comenzó a leer.

_**Antes que pudiera graduarme de preparatoria pase por varios momentos que causaron un impacto significativo en mi vida, y aunque muchas veces no fueron momentos felices no puedo negar que me hicieron el chico de 18 años que escribe estas palabras.**_

_**Si tuviera que resumir esos momentos en dos palabras debería ser mala suerte, no creo equivocarme respecto a eso, cualquiera lo hubiera llamado de esa manera pero no me arrepiento de nada.**_

_**Estoy agradecido por las personas que me ayudaron a pesar que estoy seguro no siempre estuvimos en buenos términos, gracias a ellos pude hacer mucho más de lo que cualquier incluso yo hubiera esperado.**_

_**Sé que aun soy solo un niño pero no tomo a la ligera las palabras le dije a Chiaki aquella noche, estoy seguro que no me cree pero habla en serio… yo la hare feliz no importa que, nunca más la dejare llorar y lo hare hasta soltar mi último aliento…**_

Akihito dejo de leer solo porque las lágrimas de sus ojos le impedían seguir a delante.

"¡¿Qué sucede?, Inuhito-kun!" preguntaba Yui al ver llorar a su kohai después de haber leído en silencio aquel cuaderno.

"no… es… nada, sempai" Akihito se limpiaba las lagrima con sus mangas "este cuaderno… le pertenecía a mi padre…" aun entre sollozos señalo lo que parecía una firma al final de esa hoja.

"Yamada Mashiro…" leía Yui en voz alta.

"sabes… sempai… él realmente amaba a kaa-san…" las lagrimas no dejaban de salir.

Yui lo abrazó y dejo que apoyara su cabeza en su hombro y mientras las lagrimas de su kohai no se detenían ella le acariciaba la cabeza como a un niño pequeño.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que se separo de su sempai y sin mirarla se dispuso a recoger las contenedores restantes.

"deja que te ayude" dijo Yui tomando los contenedores con Su (す) y Ka (か) y los coloco dentro de su mochila, Akihito hizo lo mismo con los otros 4 contenedores.

Sin decir palabra alguna salieron del viejo edificio, para su buena suerte los trabajadores estaban cenando y se encontraban al lado opuesto de donde se encontraba, esto les permitió salir con facilidad del área de construcción.

Durante el camino hacia la casa de Yui reino el silencio y una vez cerca de la puerta Akihito rompió su silencio.

"siento… lo que sucedió…" Akihito se disculpaba apenado.

"no te preocupes" Yui le regalaba una cálida sonrisa.

"…" Akihito miraba al suelo con las mejillas rojas sin poder decir nada.

"espero que puedas averiguar cómo era tu padre… sabes que todas te ayudaremos" Yui le mostraba los ánimos y la energía que la caracterizaban.

"gracias… sempai" Akihito hizo una venia hacia su sempai y procedió a retirarse. "hasta mañana sempai"

"hasta mañana Inuhito-kun"

* * *

><p>NA: **solo espero que el capitulo les haya gustado y otra vez disculpen mi tardanza, lo curioso es que no pensé que el capitulo fuera tan largo como ha terminado yo pensé no pasaría de 14 páginas. **

**¡Nos vemos en el siguiente cap!**


	40. Diario

**Bueno aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, no olviden comentar y espero que lo disfruten… por favor lean las notas de autor al final de capitulo.**

* * *

><p>Todo se encontraba a oscuras a excepción de pequeños haces de luz que iluminaban pequeñas zonas de su habitación, escuchó el ruido de la puerta al abrirse pero Akihito permaneció sobre su cama con las rodilla recogidas, sujetadas por sus brazos y con el rostro hundido en estos.<p>

Los pasos se detuvieron a poca distancia de su cama y en ese momento Akihito levantó la mirada, había alguien enfrente de él, por alguna razón el rostro de aquella persona no le era visible; lo único remarcable de aquella sombra era el cigarro encendido en su mano derecha.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"….."

Sentía que hablaban de algo pero no entendía nada de la conversación sostenida, aquella persona le comenzaba a acariciar la cabeza, en ese momento se dio cuenta que aquel personaje era más alto que él.

La persona sin rostro dio una bocanada a su cigarro y se sentó a su lado en la cama, Akihito y el extraño continuaron con su conversación que él no comprendía.

….

…..

….

* * *

><p>"ouh!..." Akihito levantaba su rostro del suelo para después ponerse de pie. "¿otra vez?" Akihito se levantaba del suelo para después sujetarse la cicatriz de su frente mientras sentía que un dolor agudo lo perforaba.<p>

Habían pasado 5 días desde que encontró el diario de su madre y 4 desde que junto con Yui encontrara un cuaderno de pasta negra que por su contenido él aseguraba era el diario de su padre, desde ese entonces utilizó cada momento libre que tuviera para leer los dos cuadernos y conocer y hasta cierto punto sorprenderse de su contenido; no estaba seguro si guardaba relación su reciente hallazgo con el extraño sueño que últimamente tenia o con los dolores de cabeza que le daban al despertar.

"aún es temprano…" decía Akihito mientras miraba la pantalla de su celular que marcaba las 4:00 a.m.

Akihito se dirigió al baño, abrió la llave de la ducha y dejo caer el agua sobre su cabellera esperando que de esa forma se calmara un poco los dolores que ya varios días lo aquejaban.

Pero si en verdad los dolores de cabeza eran efectos secundarios, valían la pena ya que los textos encontrados le mostraban cosas sobre sus padres que no conocía o que posiblemente no recordara; algo que le sorprendió en las primeras páginas del cuaderno rosado fue el titulo que su madre proclamaba y ostentaba _**Reina del este**_, él estaba familiarizado con este término más de lo que hubiera deseado, pero nunca esperó que esta especie de jerarquía de la cual había sido parte tuviera tanta antigüedad o que su madre también hubiera tenido algún tiempo en un trono.

Lo siguiente que se enteró fue de las dos chicas que parecían ser sus mejores amigas en ese entonces; él ya conocía a Kotone como una mujer amble y comprensiva pero aquel cuaderno agregaba la inteligencia y la fuerza como sus atributos más marcados, cosa que le sorprendió mucho ya que no podía imaginarse a aquella mujer que fue tan cercana a su familia castigando a quien se lo mereciera con unas cadenas que según su la Chiaki del diario le parecían más pesadas que la en ese entonces pequeña chica.

La otra chica muchas veces mencionada a quien se le atribuía una gran rapidez de fuego y precisión, le era desconocida y el cuaderno rosado lo confundía cuando trataba de aprender de ella, muchas veces marcada por una inocencia casi infantil y muchas otras por un porte ceremonial y elegante que la hacían pensar en una chica de época antigua, la única forma que su cabeza podía dar forma a estas ideas era una mezcla entre Yui y Mugi (imagen que le causaba un dolor diferente de cabeza)

Después de cepillarse los dientes y lavarse el rostro volvió a su cuarto para vestirse con el uniforme escolar, sabía que aun era muy temprano para todos esos preparativos pero no creía poder conciliar el sueño, se ajustaba la corbata pero la sentía tan incómoda de esa manera que la soltó casi de inmediato, para terminar solo le quedaba amarrar su cabello primero con una liga negra y luego cubriendo esta con su único sujetador de cabello.

De los dos cuadernos el cuaderno negro era el que menos había leído, tan solo llevaba dos o tres páginas de este, el pensó que este cuaderno lo leería el día que lo encontró, toda la noche de ser necesario para poder acabar la última palabra de la última página. Pero no fue así, él mismo se dio cuenta del temor que le causaba aquel cuaderno negro ya que en esas páginas estaban escritos los pensamientos de su padre.

La imagen que tenia de su padre era la que creo después de que algunos familiares y su madre le hablaran de él pero ahora con el cuaderno negro en sus manos temía que aquella fuera una acto de piedad para con un niño que habiendo perdido a su padre y sus recuerdos de él, una nueva memoria fuera lo mejor para en ese entonces niño de 9 años

Tomó el cuaderno en su escritorio y primero volvió a leer las anotaciones que ya conocía…

5_** de abril**_

_**Hace poco regrese de mi primer día en tercer grado, me están enseñando muchas cosas que no sabía y en las clases de gimnasia nos dejan jugar futbol o básquet, pero comparado con los entrenamientos y clases de Kana-nee-sama… bueno es mejor usar esas clases para dormir…**_

_**6 de abril**_

_**Hoy hable con una chica mucho más alta que yo, me cuesta creer que Mikoto y yo tengamos la misma edad, es buena en el futbol y me sorprendió que llegara a igualar mi velocidad, tal vez por ser tan buena en deportes no le agrada a muchas de las chicas de la clase…"**_

Los primeros dos fragmentos parecían haber sido escrito mucho tiempo atrás se veían más antiguos que el contenido en la primera pagina del cuaderno, eso era fácil de notar por los trazos infantiles y en algunos casos ilegibles sumandos a haber sido escrito con lápiz.

Akihito volteó la pagina con temor para continuar hacía terreno desconocido…

_**15 de setiembre**_

_**Las vacaciones de verano terminaron y estamos de vuelta a clases no ha pasado nada interesante… que aburrido… pensé que secundaria sería diferente pero me equivoque…**_

_**17 de setiembre**_

_**El estudiante transferido está acaparando la atención de las chicas a muchos de mis compañeros no les agrada eso… están hablando sobre enseñarle una lección….¿ Que les molestara más?… ¿que tenga la atención de todas las chicas por su apariencia de extranjero? o ¿que las rechace a todas?...**_

_**1**__**9 de setiembre **_

_**Le pregunte a Mikoto que opinaba del chico nuevo… me contesto de forma muy general, como si fuera un tema que no lo interesara a diferencias del resto de mujeres en la clase… después de preguntarle se puso a balbucear algo y a mirar por la ventana… ¿tal vez debería preocuparme por ella?**_

Akihito se detuvo un momento en su lectura, le parecía raro que las primeras páginas hablaran de su padre en primaria y que luego se saltaran varios años hasta la secundaria, no pudo evitar pensar que el cuaderno fue olvidado por mucho tiempo antes de volver a escribir en el.

Volvía a centrar su atención al escrito enfrente de él

_**22 de setiembre**_

_**Mis compañeros entraron en acción, hasta ahora solo son bromas estúpidas… encerrarlo en el gimnasio, poner basura en su caja de zapatos y ocultándole alguno de sus cuadernos y libros de texto… aquel chico no hace nada parece que ni siquiera le importara…**_

_**25 de setiembre**_

_**Los hombres de mi salón y de otros salones ya están cansados del optimismo con la que el chico nuevo lleva la situación, hasta ahora nunca se ha quejado con algún profesor… ¿en que estará pensando?**_

_**27 de setiembre**_

_**Regrese al salón a buscar algo que olvide cuando lo vi tirado a mitad del aula, estaba sangrando por la nariz y un poco por la boca también tenía varios moretones.**_

_**Preguntarle que le paso hubiera sido estúpido así que lo le pregunte que hacía, me dijo que solo descansaba, le ayude a curar sus heridas y me dijo que su nombre era Hikaru.**_

_**28 de setiembre**_

_**He empezado hablar con Hikaru, al parecer fue transferido de una escuela privada y tiene ciertos problemas con su padre, no es el único así que puedo entenderlo.**_

_**30 de setiembre **_

_**Le presente a Mikoto parecen llevarse bien, pero ahora ella tiene que lidiar con las miradas asesinas de las chicas de nuestra clase, los hombres de mi salón no han hecho nada desde el día en que le hable por primera vez… me preocupa.**_

_**2 de octubre **_

_**Hikaru nos invitó a Mikoto y a mí a su casa, debo admitir me da curiosidad la casa en la que vive, acordamos encontrarnos el sábado en un parque cercano para luego dirigirnos a su casa, le pregunte si no era más fácil para él que nos diera la dirección pero me dijo que me perdería con solo ese pedazo de información… por alguna razón se veía nervioso.**_

_**6 de octubre**_

_**Ahora entiendo porque dijo que me perdería, el no vive en una casa, una mansión sería la palabra más adecuada para describirla, no soy el único sorprendido Mikoto también se ha quedado con la boca abierta mientras miraba cada adorno del lugar.**_

_**Nos guio hasta su habitación, que estoy seguro es tan o más grande que el apartamento en donde vivo, no hicimos nada fuera a lo acostumbrado aunque me parece que Hikaru le gusta mucho el té, lo vi tomándose cerca de 4 tazas.**_

_**Antes de irnos nos contó que la familia Kotobuki tenía algunas empresas y por eso vivían en esa casa, me pareció muy extraño que nos dijera eso sobre todo porque parecía algo frustrado.**_

_**Mikoto le preguntó si tenía algún problema con el dinero de su familia, algo tímido respondió que no había tenido amigos que no se acercaran a él por el dinero y tenía miedo que cambiáramos nuestra actitud hacía él.**_

_**Le dije que eso era estúpido él es nuestro amigo el dinero no tiene nada que ver con ello, después de eso se quedo callado un rato, parecía sorprendido, y lo estuvo más cuando Mikoto me dio la razón.**_

Akihito leyó una y otra vez aquella anotación, pero nos solo lo hizo por la muestra de los valores de su padre sino que en aquel párrafo un apellido le llamó demasiado la atención aquel que recién se mostraba el 6 de octubre, el nombre de aquel chico debía ser Kotobuki Hikaru, él no pudo evitar pensar que este chico ahora un adulto debería tener alguna clase de relación con su sempai.

"¿su padre tal vez?" fue lo primero que le vino a la cabeza

"no, no lo creo seria una extraña coincidencia si su padre y el mío se conocieran desde secundaria… pero cuál es la probabilidad que existan dos familias con ese apellido y sea una familia adinerada" pensaba Akihito en voz alta.

"… ahh…" Akihito suspiraba "no puedo negar que tienen alguna relación… pero… hmmm…. Debería preguntarle a Mugi-sempai… es la única forma de saber si es verdad"

Akihito estaba confundido le parecía un poco extraño la posibilidad de que sus padres se conocieran pero aun así si los dos estudiaban en Tokyo habría una posibilidad por pequeña que fuera de que se conocieran

"Debería seguir leyendo" Akihito continuo con la siguiente pagina.

_**8 de octubre**_

_**A los profesores se les ocurrió hacer unos exámenes sorpresa, Hikaru obtuvo 89 Mikoto 74 y yo 35.**_

_**Tanto Hikaru como Mikoto me regañaron sobre mi bajo desempeño en la escuela a ellos se sumó Kouto-sensei, que quiere haga otra vez el examen mañana…**_

_**¿Por qué se preocupan tanto? Es tan solo un examen sin importancia**_

_**9 de octubre**_

_**Después de mi examen Mikoto y Hikaru se quedaron sorprendidos, supongo no esperaban un 100 de mi parte, nunca dije que mis bajas calificaciones se deberían a que no entendiera, solo me aburró cuando me enseñan lo que ya sé, tal vez debería agradecerle eso Kana-nee-sama.**_

_**12 de octubre**_

_**Hikaru me pregunto si estaba saliendo con Mikoto, me pareció muy extraña la pregunta, cuando le dije que no, le pregunte la razón tras esta, él solo me dijo que parecíamos muy cercanas además que aparte de él no hablamos con nadie más.**_

_**No puedo hablar por Mikoto pero yo no podría ser amigable con las personas que hablaron tan mal de mis amigos **_

_**15 de octubre**_

_**Ya me parecía raro que los hombres de mi clase no hubieran hecho nada para intimidar a Hikaru, después de clase trataron de atacarlo en una parte del patio en la cual los profesores no solían transitar, me encontraba con él en ese momento debido a que nos tocaba la limpieza pero supongo que ellos no me consideraron como una amenaza.**_

_**Las únicas estupideces que escuche de ellos, eran sus quejas sobre como Hikaru se robaba a todas las chicas y como los hacía quedar mal ¿acaso son idiotas?**_

_**Les reclame que no desquitaran sus frustraciones en alguien de mayor existo con las chicas, pero creo que eso les hizo considerarme como un fastidio.**_

_**Nunca espere que quisieran golpearnos, pero por alguna razón me parecieron muy lentos en sus movimientos, solo me basto moverme un poco y agacharme para esquivar los golpes; no me agradó la idea pero aun así tuve que devolver los golpes o sino nunca acabarían ¿acaso Kana-nee-sama me preparaba para estas situaciones?**_

_**Me había olvidado un poco de Hikaru pero me alegra que supiera defenderse, ¿Por qué no lo hacía antes?, no me sorprendió que usara la escoba como espada pero lo que si me sorprendió fue el extraño estilo que uso para usarla con una mano.**_

_**Pero al final ellos se rindieron y escaparon rápidamente…**_

_**16 de octubre**_

_**Un chico del comité disciplinario, creo que su nombre era Sadatoshi, comenzó a preguntarnos sobre el incidente de ayer, al parecer la noticia se disperso como rumor y toda la escuela lo sabe, Hikaru quiso decirle lo que pasó pero tuve que detenerlo, no importa cómo se vea nosotros participamos en esa pelea así que la culpa seria de todos aunque solo nos defendimos, después de mentirle un poco se fue… solo espero que se quede así…**_

_**17 de octubre**_

_**El profesor de gimnasia pasó por nuestra clases y nos llamó a Hikaru y a mí, sabía que tendría que ver con el incidente de hace poco, pero me sorprendió que no nos reprendiera por eso, todo lo contrario nos pidió hacer una prueba para ingresar en el club de beisbol.**_

_**Hikaru aceptó pero le pedí tiempo al entrenador para poder pensarlo.**_

_**18 de octubre**_

_**Después de clases Hikaru y yo pasamos gran parte de la tarde sentados en seiza escuchando a Mikoto gritarnos sobre el incidente con algunos de nuestros compañeros de algunos días atrás, cuando le dije lo de la oferta para entrar al club de beisbol Mikoto colocó todos sus libros sobre mis muslos y cuando le dije que pensaba aceptar la oferta le agregó al total todos mis libros y los de Hikaru.**_

_**Me costó mucho trabajo caminar después de eso… ¡ ¿Qué demonios le pasa a Mikoto?!...mis decisiones no tienen nada que ver con ella.**_

_**20 de octubre**_

_**Hoy era el día en que haría la prueba para el equipo de beisbol, pero eso cambio cuando Mikoto se presentó con Kana-nee-sama, no tenía que haber hecho eso, antes que pudiera decir nada. Nee-sama entró en la oficina del entrenador y comenzaron a discutir a puerta cerrada, casi por una hora.**_

_**Cuando al fin salieron, nee-sama me miró y solo me dijo que podía jugar como máximo 30 minutos.**_

_**El entrenador cambió el día de la prueba para mañana**_

_**No hable con Mikoto el resto del día**_

_**21 de octubre**_

_**La prueba fue relativamente fácil, no fui muy bueno con el bate pero mi velocidad es muy buena eso fue lo que permitió entrar al equipo.**_

_**Solo tengo que igualar a Hikaru que ya lleva unos cuantos días más que yo, pero aun así me veo limitado a las reglas que me dio, Kana-nee-sama.**_

_**No hable hoy con Mikoto.**_

_**28 de octubre**_

_**Hace una semana que no hablo con Mikoto, los primeros días la ignore estaba molesto, ella no tenia porque meterse en el asunto del equipo de beisbol…. Pero ahora no sé exactamente como hablarle de nuevo…**_

_**Hikaru me dice que Mikoto se encuentra en la misma situación…**_

_**29 de octubre**_

_**Hoy no hubo clases por ser el aniversario de la escuela, se suponía que iría a ver una película con Hikaru pero cuando llegue a la entrada del cine fue Mikoto a quien vi.**_

_**Nos quedamos callados por más tiempo del que recuerdo… hasta que pude disculparme le dije que estaba consciente de su preocupación por mi debido al incidente de cuando estábamos en primaria, tenía más cosas que decir pero ella me interrumpió disculpándose también por siempre estar tratando de controlarme… ella no tenia por que disculparse, ella no tenia porque disculparse por nada.**_

_**Decidimos continuar con los planes de ver una película pero estoy seguro que me pareció ver como Mikoto se secaba una lagrima, cuando le pregunte el por qué, me respondió que temía que dejáramos de ser amigos.**_

_**Que tonta, nunca dejaría de ser su amigo… por una ridícula pelea… **_

_**Esto debió de afectarle más de lo que pensé, a Mikoto no le gusta llorar y a mí no me gusta ser la causa de sus lágrimas.**_

Akihito se detuvo después de leer la anotación más larga que hasta ahora había encontrado, en ella habían muchas cosas que llamó su atención, entre ellas estaban que al parecer su padre abría sufrido algún tipo de incidente durante su niñez y que solo Mikoto conocía…, también resaltó para él la pelea entre su padre y Mikoto, sintió una extraña sensación cuando leía esa parte y se preguntó si Mikoto había sido algún tipo de obstáculo cuando sus padres se conocieron.

_**28 de noviembre**_

_**He sido miembro del equipo de beisbol por ya un buen tiempo, aunque me tuve que apegar a las normas a las que me sujeta Kana-nee-sama, y aunque tanto Hikaru como yo pasamos más tiempo en la banca sigue siendo divertido.**_

_**29 de noviembre**_

_**Vivo solo y debido a las prácticas no tengo nada para el almuerzo más que el pan que compro… debo agradecerle a Mikoto por hacerme el almuerzo cuando tiene tiempo, aunque… muchos de mis compañeros no dejan de fastidiar cuando ella viene con el bento en manos…**_

_**31 de noviembre **_

_**Después de un practica con un equipo de una escuela cercana, Hikaru y yo nos volvimos titulares pero tengo la impresión de que eso no le agrado a muchos de los de tercer año, algunos de primero nos sugieren que tengamos cuidado… Sonohara-sempai y su grupo tienen mala reputación dentro del equipo.**_

_**2 de diciembre**_

_**Este día tuvimos un partido que a pesar de ser una práctica fue contra uno de los equipos preferidos de la liga, íbamos perdiendo pero gracias supongo a la suerte de que lograra conectar un cuadrangular logramos un grand slam, aunque no sé muy bien qué es eso pero nos dio 4 carreras.**_

_**Uno de los chicos de segundo aseguro que gracias a mi las probabilidades cambiaron y otro de primero comenzó a llamarme Kanousei no Otoko (chico de las probabilidades)**_

_**Eso sonó muy extraño… pero no me desagrada…**_

_**14 de dici**_

Akihito se detuvo, no podía leer más allá de una parte de la fecha por lo visto varias hojas habían sido arrancadas con mucha fuerza para dejar pequeños trozos de papel aun unidos al cuaderno; si hubiera tenido que adivinar Akihito tendría que decir que eran 20 hojas las arrancadas de tal forma, solo pudo pensar que lo que fuera que sucedió en aquellos días realmente hizo enojar a su padre.

Pasó las paginas para encontrar donde comenzaba a escribir de nuevo, pero unas hojas en blanco después solo mostraron varias llenas de ejercicios matemáticos y algunos de física; trató de entenderlos pero era demasiado para él…

"(¿no se supone que es tu diario?, ¿para qué usarlo para estudiar?)" Se preguntaba Akihito.

Pasó unas cuantas hojas más hasta que llegó a una página con nuevas anotaciones…

_**25 de mayo**_

_**No he tomado este cuaderno en mucho tiempo, supongo que no había nada que valiera la pena anotar…**_

_**Ahora lo tengo aunque más que nada es curiosidad lo que me impulsa a escribir, esta chica Minami Chiaki no se cómo explicarlo pero creo que nos encontraremos muchas más veces en el futuro…**_

Akihito estaba emocionado por encontrar la parte en la que su padre comienza a hablar de su madre, pero aun así estaba algo decepcionado, ¿que fue eso que su padre escribió y luego quiso borrar arrancando las hojas?

"Aki-chan, ¿estás despierto?" la voz de Chiaki sonaba desde el primer piso "se está haciendo tarde"

"!?" Akihito miró la pantalla de su celular las 6:45 anunciaba la pequeña pantalla.

"no puede ser… el tiempo pasó más rápido de lo que pensé" por unos instantes Akihito considero la idea de llevarse el cuaderno negro a la escuela, pero cambio rápido de opinión al recordar como preocupo a su sempai, había acordado con Yui pedirle ayuda a ella o al resto del club de necesitarlo, pero por ahora solo tenía que seguir leyendo su nuevo hallazgo, claro además de preguntarle a Mugi el nombre de su padre para confirmar dudas.

También tenía que pensar en hacer un viaje a Kioto en donde la hermana mayor de su padre, Yamada Kana, vivía.

Otras cosa que le preocupaba eran las cajas, debían tener un propósito pero por ahora esperaba que aquel se encontrara escrito en el diario de su padre.

Akihito bajo las escaleras con prisa, por suerte ya se encontraba listo desde las 4:30 am así que podía tomarse su tiempo para encontrar que desayunar.

Sabiendo que la cocina no era la especialidad de su madre, se sorprendió un poco al ver que había algo en la mesa.

"buenos días Aki-chan, come antes de que se enfríe" Chiaki se encontraba sentada enfrente de la mesa con una taza de café en su mano izquierda y una tostada en la mano derecha.

"buenos días, kaa-san" Akihito tomaba la taza de café enfrente de él, después de beber un poco mordió una tostada que tenía un huevo frito encima.

"(desayunar en casa es bueno para variar)" pensó él

"Aki-chan…" Chiaki bajaba su tasa de café "¿recuerdas a Haruka-chan?"

"Haruka…" Akihito se quedo con el pan a unos centímetros de su boca.

"(tengo cicatrices en el cuello que me impiden olvidarla…)" pensaba Akihito ahora de mal humor.

"si, que sucede con Haruka-nee" la última palabra de la oración le lastimaba la boca, como si estuvieran malditas.

"este domingo vendrá de visita, quiere ver algunos apartamentos en Tokyo…"

Chiaki seguía hablando pero Akihito ya no la escuchaba, su mente se había puesto en blanco dejando caer su tostada en la mesa.

"Haruka… ¿va a venir?…

* * *

><p><strong>NA: considero este capítulo importante porque es una conexión entre el pasado y el presente, además quería mencionar que el tema del arco es el mismo Chiaki y Mashiro cuando eran jóvenes solo que quiero verlo desde el punto de vista de Akihito investigando sobre eso y con capítulos como el primero en la que se muestra la historia desde el punto de vista de los dos jóvenes futuros esposos.**


	41. Chain no Ouhi

**Bueno he aquí un nuevo cap, espero que les guste me tomo un tiempo pero, bueno los exámenes de la universidad me quitan tiempo….**

Era un viernes por la tarde, el clima frio ya era costumbre a estas alturas. El ambiente en el club se encontraba en una calma poco común, Ritsu y Azusa tenían la mirada perdida cada una en su propio mundo mientras que Mio y Mugi no parecían mirar a ningún lugar en especial.

Akihito no era ajeno a aquello, sentado sobre el sillón cercano a la mesa (que se había convertido en su lugar favorito) miraba al techo ignorando lo que pudieran tener en mente sus compañeras del club; después de todo él tenía más que suficiente con la pronta visita de alguien de su pasado.

"Que frio" Yui interrumpía el silencio al abrir la puerta y con aun la bufanda al cuello se sentó en el sitio al lado de Ritsu, quien parecía regresar de su propio mundo.

"que frio…" repito Yui aun sentada abrazándose a sí misma y con las mejillas sonrojadas por el frio.

"Ricchan, ¿no tienes frio?"

"Definitivamente hace frio" le respondía Ritsu imitando a Yui al colocar sus brazos alrededor suyo.

"¡Definitivamente!" Decía Yui en su usual y animado tono de voz.

"Ricchan…"

"¿eh?"

Yui coloco sus heladas manos sobre las mejillas de Ritsu logrando que ella liberara un pequeño grito.

"¡Ricchan, tus mejillas están calentitas!"

"¿Qué estás haciendo?... ¡toma esto!" Ritsu no se quedó atrás y devolvió el ataque haciendo lo mismo.

Aquel acto llamo la atención de todos los presentes y aliviano el ambiente.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Yui se sentara al lado de Akihito con Gitah en sus manos, ella parecía tener toda intención de tocar pero antes de eso comenzó a hablar con Akihito.

"¿encontraste algo interesante en el cuaderno?" Esa era una pregunta que Yui le hacía cada día desde el siguiente día en que encontraran juntos el cuaderno negro.

"sempai… "Akihito le comenzaba a responder con un mejor humor "…cuando encuentre algo interesante dejare que lo lea"

"¿de que están hablando? "Preguntaba Ritsu que se encontraba cerca sentada enfrente de su batería.

"no es nada, Ricchan" respondía Yui.

"… ¿en serio?..." Ritsu los miraba con sospecha, pero como Akihito no parecía mostrar alguna reacción que lo delatara (en realidad el chico de cabello largo se había perdido en sus pensamientos una vez más), decidió dejarlo pasar.

Los problemas de Yui para tocar la guitarra usando los guantes pasaban desapercibido para Akihito cuya mente estaba atrapada en el mismo pensamiento que lo aquejaba desde la mañana.

"(Haruka va a venir… no importa cuánto lo piense… nada bueno saldrá de eso)"

"(me gustaría tenerla lo más alejada posible de este club o de cualquiera de ellas…)"

"(¿pero no estoy pensando de manera tan negativa?... ha pasado un par de años así que tal vez… tal vez… Haruka ha cambiado…)"

"(por alguna razón me cuesta creerlo)" Akihito suspiraba.

"¿Qué sucede?, Aki"

"no es nada Azusa"

"¿en serio?, estabas poniendo unas caras muy extrañas" Azusa lo miraba con atención.

"…" Akihito solo soltó una risa incomoda.

"¡guante-chan!... ¡lamento haberme enojado contigo!" Akihito vio como Yui le pedía disculpa a unos guantes que se encontraban en donde su sempai hace unos segundos.

"¿le estas poniendo nombre a las cosas de nuevo?" le preguntaba Azusa sosteniéndose del sillón en que Akihito se encontraba.

"Todo es culpa del invierno" Yui miraba al cielo.

"No culpes al invierno"

"Tienes razón, Azu-nyan…Hay un montón de cosas divertidas que hacer durante los días de invierno, ¿verdad?... ¡es cierto!, Hagamos una fiesta de Nabe en mi casa el domingo ¡Nabe!"

A diferencia de la emoción que mostraba Yui el resto del club parecía algo desanimado.

"¿eh?" Yui miraba a todos los presentes.

"lo siento, tengo algo que hacer ese día" Mugi era la primera en disculparse.

"yo también…" Decía Ritsu aun detrás de su batería "le prometí a mi hermanito que lo llevaría a ver una película"

"yo también, tengo que quedarme en casa…" Azusa daba una explicación vaga.

"lo siento sempai, estaré ocupado el domingo" se excusaba Akihito.

"¡¿eh?!.. Mio-chan ¿y tú?" Yui se dirigía al último miembro del club.

"yo tampoco puedo… voy a escribir una nueva canción" decía Mio con una mano alzada.

"…no puede ser…" Decía una decaída Yui.

"Tú y Ritsu siempre están distrayéndome y no puedo concentrarme" Mio evitaba tener contacto con la mirada de Yui.

"Miren" Mio coloco un cuaderno en el suelo y al abrirlo todos los presentes pudieron ver que estaba lleno garabatos y un dibujo que parecía estar basado en Ritsu

"¡lo sentimos mucho!" se disculpaban Yui y Ritsu al mismo tiempo con sus cabezas a la altura del suelo.

Las clases habían terminado y todos los miembros del club caminaban juntos hasta el punto en que tuviera que ir por caminos diferente, a pesar del mal tiempo la conversación de las chicas seguía tan animada como siempre.

"Disculpen…" Mugi llamaba la atención de los que se encontraban unos pasos delante de ella.

"¿Qué sucede Mugi-chan?" preguntaba Yui.

"hoy solo llego hasta aquí"

"¿sucedió algo?" volvía a preguntar Yui.

"Algo así… nos vemos"

"(¡demonios!)"Akihito pensaba con frustración" (por pensar en Haruka se me olvido preguntarle a Mugi-sempai sobre Kotobuki Hikaru)"

"¿Qué le sucederá a Mugi-chan? Quizás tenga que encontrarse con alguien" preguntaba Yui con cierta preocupación

"¿te refieres a un novio?" Respondía Azusa.

"(novio)" cuando esas palabras llegaron a los oídos de Akihito, él trató de imaginar a Mugi junto con un chico en esa clase de relación pero por alguna razón aquella imagen era difícil por no decir imposible crear "(¿Cómo sería estar en ese tipo de relación?)"

En la mente de Akihito comenzaba a aparecer una chica de un cabello castaño con la parte de adelante más larga que la de atrás y con los ojos de un rojo menos brillante que los suyos.

"(¡en que estoy pensando!, eso no puede contar de ninguna manera)" Akihito movía la cabeza de un lado al otro para borrar aquella imagen.

"¡¿Qué?!, bueno después de todo ella es muy popular" respondía una sorprendida Yui a su kohai de las dos coletas.

"A-Akihito-kun…" Ritsu lo llamaba con una voz nerviosa

"¿Qué sucede, sempai?" preguntaba Akihito saliendo de su mundo mental.

"Q-q-quiero preguntarte algo"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"sabes algo sobre una c-a-rrrrrr"

"¿eh?" decía el confundido chico del cabello largo.

"¡No importa!"

"(Ritsu-sempai está actuando extraño hoy)"pensaba él

"¿de que están hablando?, Ritsu" preguntaba Mio

"¡¿no crees que ya deberíamos irnos?! Mio"

"ah" Mio asentía

"nos vemos" se despidieron Ritsu y Mio al mismo tiempo.

"(definitivamente le sucede algo a Ritsu-sempai)" pensaba Akihito "yo también me voy, hasta mañana Azusa, sempai" Akihito comenzaba alejarse de las dos chicas restantes.

"Hasta mañana, Aki" se despedía Azusa

"bye-bye" se despedía Yui.

….

….

…

…

Era domingo por la tarde y Akihito(que llevaba el cabello suelto en este día) miraba con cierto temor la brillante pantalla de su celular mientras esperaba en la estación del tren un inevitable encuentro, aun hacia frio así que usaba una chaqueta de un gris claro con capucha que en su interior se encontraba afelpada, debajo de esta usaba una camiseta naranja simple y unos pantalones negros, sus manos heladas hicieron que se arrepintiera de no haber pedido devuelta sus guantes a Yui, pero últimamente su mente estaba plagada de ideas de cómo evitar a Haruka así que en él no cabía algo tan simple como su bienestar.

"tan solo faltan 5 minutos" Akihito volvía a mirar su celular "ojala el tren se demorara más"

Akihito realizo una pequeña oración pidiendo por este favor, pero no hubo algún dios que lo escuchara y de lo contrario tan solo tal vez quería divertirse a costa suya, ya que…

"Ha sido mucho tiempo… Yamada ¨Ookami¨ Akihito" lo llamaba una voz detrás de él, una voz que saboreaba cada palabra que pronunciaba con malicia y gozo.

"Te he dicho muchas veces que no me llames así, Chain Ouhi "Akihito voltea a ver a su interlocutor, había cambiado su tono de voz al monótono y frio junto con los glaciales ojos que pocas veces había usado desde que entro a Sakuragaoka pero que lo caracterizaban en secundaria.

"… ¡esos ojos!... ¡esos ojos!… ¿acaso quieres comenzar algo aquí?..." Haruka cubría uno de sus ojos con una mano haciendo más notorio la retorcida mueca que ahora era su sonrisa.

"¿tendré que ponerte a dormir?, Haruka" Akihito se acercaba lentamente hacia la antigua reina.

Aquella escena era extraña e incomprensible para los que se encontraban en la estación de tren en ese momento, pero los inocentes transeúntes no podían evitar apresurar el paso cuando se encontraban cerca de los dos antiguos reyes.

"muy bien dejémoslo ahí "respondía Haruka al tiempo que juntaba sus dos manos enfrente de ella, Akihito notó que la voz de Haruka cambio a uno más normal e incluso maternal haciendo que él regresara a ser el de siempre.

"pero en verdad ha sido mucho tiempo, Aki-kun" le sonreía ella.

La chica enfrente de él llevaba un vestido de un color café con una gruesa raya vertical blanca en el medio, una capucha del mismo color café con orejas de gato integradas además de un pompón blanco que se unía a la capucha por un grueso hilo blanco, era obvio que era hecho para el invierno ya que la tela era más gruesa y estaba afelpada por dentro de la capucha y en la parte inferior del vestido.

Debajo del vestido llevaba una camiseta manga larga de un verde limón y unas medias del mismo verde que la camiseta pero con rayas horizontales blancas, llevaba además unos zapatos de un café claro.

En su cuello colgaba unos auriculares grandes cuya función principal parecía ser la de un adorno, su cerquillo llegaba hasta su frente sin tapar sus ojos, largos mechones castaños sobresalían de la capucha y llegaban a la altura de su busto; y por supuesto unos ojos de un café rojizo que a Akihito le hacían pensar en sí mismo.

"si… unos tranquilos meses para mí…" decía Akihito sin ocultar su molestia.

"eres cruel" Haruka inflaba sus mejillas

"no me importa"

"…realmente has crecido, Aki-kun" Haruka usaba sus manos para ver la diferencia entre ella y el chico del cabello largo.

"…"

"y ¿porque te has dejado crecer tanto el cabello?" Haruka levantaba el cabello sobrante en Akihito y lo restregaba contra sus mejillas "es muy suave tan bien"

"¡déjame de una vez!" Akihito se alejaba unos pasos de la chica con la capucha de orejas de gato.

"dejaste una marca en mi cuello que solo podía cubrir con este largo cabello, además… no pienso que me quede mal" EL tono de voz de Akihito decaía al final de la oración.

"no deberías avergonzarte de esa cicatriz, Aki-kun, después de todo tu también dejaste una marca en mi que no se podrá borrar" al decir esto Haruka colocaba su mano derecha sobre su pecho y lo tocaba con delicadeza con la punta de los dedos.

"…."Akihito aparto la mirada algo nervioso. "Salgamos de aquí… ¿Dónde están tus cosas?"

"en esa banca de allá" Haruka señalaba una que se encontraba a unos pasos de ella, ahí se encontraban una maleta con ruedas de un naranja claro y una mochila del mismo color.

Akihito tomó la maleta con ruedas y Haruka se coloco al hombro la mochila y se preparaban para partir.

Akihito pensaba en cómo estaba tratando a Haruka y no pudo evitar sentir un poco de culpa, él no sabía si podría considerarla una amiga y cada vez que pensaba en como era su relación, solo podía pensar que era complicada pero aun así…

"siento lo de hace un rato… no tenia porque tratarte así cuando apenas has llegado, por cierto no escuche de kaa-san… ¡ESCUCHA LO QUE LA GENTE TE DICE!" Akihito le gritaba a Haruka quien se encontraba con los audífonos cubriéndole los oídos y con un pequeño aparato negro en las manos.

"¿eh?, ¿decías algo?... mientras te esperaba estaba jugando un rato y se me había olvidado guardar la partida…" Haruka le sonreía "¿Qué me decías?"

"no era nada…" Akihito balbuceaba algo más que Haruka no pudo entender. "(por lo visto aun sigues apegada a los juegos)"

"¿Cómo se encuentra Chiaki-san?" preguntaba Haruka después de que guardara su PSP en un estuche negro para luego guardarlo en su mochila.

"bien… por así decirlo aunque ahora tiene trabajar más horas ya que ahora es madre soltera" le respondía Akihito sin mirarla.

"siento lo de su divorcio"

"Nadie dice eso con una sonrisa en el rostro, Haruka"

"..hihihi…" Haruka soltó una especie de risa ahogada que ella solo soltaba enfrente de él.

"supongo que es porque no lo lamento, estoy segura que Chiaki-san seguía enamorada de Mashiro-Nii-chan "le respondía ella aun con su brillante sonrisa en el rostro.

"¡!... tú…Haruka… ¿tu conociste a mi padre?"

"entonces si es cierto lo que me dijiste aquella vez cuando estuvimos internados en el hospital…"

"¿Por qué mentiría sobre algo como eso?" Akihito se comenzaba a irritar.

"bueno tienes que entender que la pérdida de memoria… suena a un Dorama" Haruka se acercaba hacia él.

"aun no me respondes…"

"tranquilízate… una estación de tren no es el mejor lugar para hablar, ¿no conoces una cafetería?…"

"sígueme…"

Akihito la llevó a una cafetería cerca de la estación, era nueva así que no sabía si era buena o no, pero los comentarios de sus sempai apoyaban aquel establecimiento.

Una vez adentro se sentaron en una mesa que se encontraba al lado de una ventana; no pasó mucho tiempo para que llegara una empleada para pedir su orden.

"un café negro y un café con leche" ordenó Akihito.

"me alegra que aun recuerdes como me gusta el café" Haruka parecía complacida mientras veía que la chica se retiraba tras recibir el pedido.

"…pasé casi un año pegado a ti… no creo que me olvide tan rápido de tus gustos… además si conociste a mi padre, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste en ese momento?"

"…primero que nada, respira… segundo no me entere que era tu padre hasta hace muy poco realmente"

"¿Cómo así?"

Antes que Haruka pudiera responder, sus ordenes llegaron y después de desear que disfrutaran su orden la chica se retiro.

A diferencia de Akihito que tomaba su café negro y sin ningún acompañamiento, Haruka además de la leche que pidió le hecho una cantidad de azúcar que con solo verla hacia que le dolieran los dientes a Akihito.

"kaa-san me había llevado a ver a una vieja amiga suya…" comenzaba a narrar Haruka con los ojos cerrados tratando de recordar con claridad "Chiaki-san me dijo en ese momento que sus dos hijos habían salido y que era una lástima que yo no tuviera con quien jugar… por algunos minutos me quede mirando como Kaa-san y Chiaki-san conversaban, parecían disfrutarlo así que no me quise meter…"

"¿y qué más?" preguntaba un insistente Akihito.

"espera un momento… fue hace mucho tiempo… o sí escuche la puerta abrirse y vi entrar a Mashiro-Nii-chan por primera vez…"

"El que lo llames así me pone de los nervios…"

"grosero… no puedes culparme de que Mashiro-Nii-chan haya sido mi primer amor…" decía una sonrojada Haruka

"¡ESO ES MUCHO PEOR!"

"era mentira" le respondía ella con tranquilidad

"debí suponerlo" Akihito suspiraba.

"déjame seguir entonces…" Haruka volvía a sus recuerdos "él llevaba una bata blanca y lo primero que hizo fue saludarme acariciando mi cabeza… normalmente me molestaba que hicieran eso pero cuando Mashiro-Nii-chan lo hizo no fue nada desagradable…"

"¡deja de divagar!"

"muy bien, muy bien… ¡Qué impaciente eres!" Haruka decía inflando sus mejillas.

"Mashiro-Nii-chan decidió hacerme compañía, le dije que no me importaba estar sola pero aun así… jugó conmigo… Mirameko, janken, shirtatori, ayatori…"

"¿solo eso? "

"solo eso"

"siento que perdí mi tiempo hablando contigo" Akihito recostó su cabeza sobre la mesa.

"mi objetivo nunca fue contarte la historia" Haruka le daba una probada a su café con leche.

"¿entonces?" Akihito tomó su taza de café e hizo lo mismo.

"lo que quise decir es que conocí a Mashiro-Nii-chan así que no creo que Chiaki-san lo haya dejado de amar solo por el hecho de haber fallecido… era una gran persona aunque solo te puedo decir que esa fue mi opinión cuando tenía 10 años"

"ya veo…" Akihito comenzó a sonreír. "supongo que si me has dicho algo interesante sobre mi padre"

"hablando sobre Mashiro-Nii-chan, traje una foto que podría interesarte" Haruka buscó en su mochila.

"mira…" Haruka coloco una foto en la mesa.

En ella se encontraba Chitoge, Kotone y Chiaki; Chitoge se encontraba en el medio tomando a Chiaki y a Kotone por los hombros, ella le sonreía a la cámara, Kotone también se reía mientras miraba a Chiaki quien con una cara de disgusto miraba a la cámara; Akihito pudo ver que ellas no usaban un uniforme escolar sino una especie de vestido que le hizo pensar en algunas idol que había visto en televisión.

"es una foto del festival cultural del segundo año de nuestras madres" decía Haruka

"parece que fue un evento interesante "Akihito seguía con los ojos en la foto."¿Por qué me la muestras?"

"estaba pensando que Chitoge-san hacía un gran contraste con nuestras madres…" comienza a decir Haruka señalando la foto de la chica rubia "en esa época kaa-san y Chiaki-san tenían 16 años pero…"

"Pero Kotone-Ba-san y kaa-san parecen un par de niñas comparándolas con Chitoge-san" Decía Akihito aun mirando la foto

"sobretodo Kaa-san… parece una niña de primaria, me alegra no tener tan baja estatura" Haruka dirigía su mirada hacia Akihito, quien tenía la mirada en la rubia "Aki-kun… podrías dejar de ver con esa mirada lasciva a una mujer que se encuentra casada actualmente"

"¡no la miraba con esa intención!..."respondía un exaltado Akihito "a un no me dices el porqué de la foto"

"a eso voy… solo pensaba que si Mashiro-Nii-chan se interesó en Chiaki-san en esa época, ¿Mashiro-Nii-chan no habrá sido un Lolicon?"

"Oi, ¡no manches la memoria Tou-san!"

"tampoco es para que te enojes tanto… solo fue algo que se me ocurrió" Haruka se terminó el resto de su café con leche.

"ahhh… hablar contigo me quita años de vida" Akihito le dio un sorbo más a su café.

*uhmm**uhmm* el celular de Akihito comenzó a vibrar, metió la mano en su bolsillo y lo sacó, después de abrirlo vio que tenía un mensaje nuevo.

_**From: Yui-sempai**_

_**Sub: ¡hey! ¡hey!**_

_**¿Qué es mejor para ti? ¿Nabe de malvavisco y leche de soja o Nabe de curry de chocolate?**_

"¿Quién podría comerse eso?" Akihito le respondía a su celular.

"préstamelo un momento" Haruka le quitaba el celular de sus manos.

"¡hey!"

"ehhh…la mayoría de tus contactos son mujeres…debí suponerlo de ti" Decía Haruka con una voz picara y con los ojos entrecerrados.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"uhmmm… ¿estás saliendo con una de ellas o con todas?"

"¡!... ¡¿Qué demonios crees que soy?!" Akihito la miraba genuinamente enojado.

"un idiota que no sabe cuando callarse, habla de más y trata de hacer feliz a las personas que lo rodean incluso si para eso se tiene que descuidar así mismo cosa que suele traerle muchos más problemas"

"….."

"…."

"…."

"no puedes decir nada, ¿verdad?" Haruka le decía con malicia.

"…de todas maneras eso no significa que este saliendo con algunas de mis sempai…. Solo somos amigos…"

"ya veo, ya veo… pero en verdad es un Nabe un poco extraño"

"no me sorprende de Yui-sempai" Decía Akihito mientras pensaba en el experimento que Yui proponía.

*uhmm**uhmm*

"¿otro mensaje?" Akihito le quito su celular a Haruka y le dio un vistazo al nuevo mensaje

_**From: Ritsu-sempai**_

_**Sub: Reunión**_

_**Nos estamos reuniendo en Max Burger, ¿no quieres venir?, por cierto Mugi sigue trabajando ahí**_

"(¿por eso andaba con tanto misterio?... supuse que todos habíamos renunciado cuanto obtuvimos dinero para la obra… aun así no pensé que Mugi-sempai tuviera que escondernos que seguía trabajando)"

"¿Qué dice?" preguntaba Haruka, tratando de quitarle una vez más su celular.

"unas amigas se están reuniendo en una tienda que esta por aquí cerca…"

"¡oh!... ¡vamos!, ¡vamos!..." Haruka se apresuraba a ponerse de pie.

"¿Por qué tan animada de repente?"

"¿estás bromeando?... estaba esperando poder conocer a tus nuevos amigos… deben ser personas interesantes"

"¿interesantes?" Akihito se tomó unos segundos para pensar en sus sempai y no pudo negar que la palabra interesante sería muy acertada para describir el ambiente que ahí se vivía.

Antes que él pudiera decir o hacer algo, Haruka lo tomó de la mano y lo jalo fuera del establecimiento.

…

….

….

Ritsu, Yui y Ui se encontraban ya en el punto de encuentro, cada una tenía una hamburguesa y una soda al lado, las tres se encontraban sentadas

"Qué sorpresa… no pensé que Mugi-chan siguiera trabajando" decía Yui quien miraba a Mugi por la ventana que daba al establecimiento.

"Mugi ha crecido… no creo que hubiera durado mucho si continuaba en el trabajo que tomamos" se quejaba Ritsu para después darle una mordida a su hamburguesa.

"solo fue para conseguir fondos para la obra… pero aun así no fue una mala experiencia…" comentaba Ui.

"¡oh Azusa!" Ritsu saludaba a la recién llegada

"¿Fue Jun-chan a buscar a su gato?" preguntaba Ui.

"si"

"que alivio" sonreía Yui

"¿Así que estabas cuidando un gato?" preguntaba Ritsu

"¿Quién es Jun?" preguntaba Akihito que llegaba seguido de Haruka, al parecer ella se había enfrascado una vez más en su PSP.

"¡¿Cómo no puedes conocerla?!" se quejaba Azusa "está en la misma clase que nosotros, además solemos comer el almuerzo juntos"

"¿en serio?" Akihito cruzaba sus brazos en una acción pensativa. "bueno, esta semana he estado algo distraído"

"¿¡solo esta semana!? Siempre lo has sido, ¡incluso has hablado con ella un par de veces!"

"uhmmm…. No estoy del todo seguro, pero la próxima vez que hable con Jun-san, debería disculparme por tratarla de esa manera…"

"ah, Mio-chan bienvenida" Yui saludaba a la recién llegada quien se aproximaba por el lado opuesto a Akihito y Haruka.

"oh, se te ocurrió una buena ca- creo que no, ¿eh?" Decía Ritsu al ve como Mio se sentaba a su lado con una expresión decaída.

"pero fue genial… ¡fuiste sola a caminar a la playa en invierno!... son todas increíbles… pero no me dejen sola y se conviertan en adultas pronto" Decía una entusiasmada Yui.

"Ricchan tú no has cambiado, ¿no?" Yui se dirigía a su compañera de la diadema.

"¡no sabes si yo!…" Ritsu se acercó hacia Yui tratando de decirle algo.

"¿Q-Que paso?" Respondía Nerviosa Yui.

"bueno, en realidad no ha pasado nada…" Ritsu se tranquilizaba y volvía a su asiento.

"oh… cierto Ritsu…" Mio parecía recordar algo.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"¿Qué piensas de la letra que deje en tu buzón el otro día?

"¿eh?, ¿letra?"

"si, pensé en escribirla en computadora, pero…"

"entonces… ¿eras… tú Mio?"

"si"

En ese momento Ritsu se empezaba a poner roja para luego liberar un grito que solo parecía una forma de liberar su frustración.

"¡Así que eras tú quien escribió eso!" Ritsu tomaba a su amiga por los hombros y la sacudía violentamente.

"¡creí haberte dicho que lo pondría en tu buzón!"

"¡No hagas esas cosas pasadas de moda!"

"tranquilízate Ricchan, Touma una hamburguesa, ¿sí?" Decía Yui tratando de tranquilizarla

"Por cierto, me he estado preguntado desde hace un rato…" comenzaba a decir Ui" ¿Quién es ella?"

Ui señalaba con la mirada a la extraña al lado de Akihito, por su capucha, por su cabello y por la posición en que tenía la cabeza, no se podían ver sus ojos; hace mucho que se encontraba ahí pero no hablaba ya que su concentración había sido absorbida por el juego en su PSP, lo único que parecía mostrar alguna señal de vida de aquella chica eran los rápidos movimientos de sus dedos.

"oye… despierta de una vez… Haruka" al decir esto Akihito le golpeo la frente con uno de sus dedos.

"¿Qué estás haciendo Aki-kun?... aun me falta para llegar al nivel 25 y aun puedo conseguir más…" Haruka se quedó callada una vez se dio cuenta que se encontraba en enfrente de gente desconocida.

"ella es…" Akihito estaba a punto de presentarla cuando.

"espera un momento Aki-kun, deja que yo lo haga"

Akihito estaba preocupado estaba seguro que cualquier encuentro entre las chicas del club y la antigua reina del este no terminaría bien… solo podía tener un poco de fe.

"gusto en conocerlas…" Haruka se quieto la capucha de la cabeza, guardo su PSP y con las dos manos juntas enfrente de ella comenzó a presentarse.

"mi nombre es Yamada Haruka, soy la hermana mayor de Aki-kun y también soy su novia"

Insensatas palabras habían salido de Haruka, un shock general era lo que se apreciaba en los miembros de club, parecía que les habían robado el alma.

"¡ouh!" Haruka se quejaba después que Akihito le golpeara en la cabeza.

"¡quieres presentarte correctamente!... ¡vas a causar mal entendidos de esa forma!" decía un genuinamente molesto Akihito.

"ella no es mi hermana…" comenzaba Akihito con la corrección "es mi prima Mi…"

Antes que Akihito pudiera terminar la oración, Haruka le pisó el pie con todas sus fuerzas; el joven del cabello largo tuvo que contener un grito ahogado.

"Kirishima Haruka y perdón por lo de antes… solo quería ve que cara pondría Aki-kun y sus amigas si decía algo como eso" se disculpaba Haruka.

"y-y-ya veo… bueno cuando lo escuché, fui muy impactante… ¿no lo creen?" Ritsu lanzaba una pregunta al aire.

"siento la broma de antes" Haruka se volvía a disculpar.

"no te preocupes por eso" le decía Yui.

"p-p-ero son primos, ¿no?..." Comenzaba a decir Azusa al recuperar el habla "… debiste de conocer a Aki desde que eran niños, ¿no?"

"¿Aki?" Haruka ocultaba una sonrisa que se le dibujaba "en verdad no, nos enteramos que éramos primos cuando estaba en tercero de secundaria y Aki-kun estaba en segundo.

"soy Hirasawa Yui y ella es mi hermana menor Ui" Yui las presentaba a ambos.

"Tainaka Ritsu"

"Akiyama Mio"

"Nakano Azusa, un gusto en conocerte Haruka-san"

"ellas son mis compañeras en el club de música ligera" le decía Akihito a Haruka

El ambiente parecía haberse calmado después de la broma de Haruka, así que la conversación comenzaba a fluir con normalidad.

"Después de todo si tenias una Onee-san, Akihito" le decía Ui al chico del cabello.

"¿aun recuerdas eso?..." Decía un apenado Akihito recordando una vieja conversación que tuvo con Ui "imposible, imposible no hay forma que yo pudiera ver a Haruka como una hermana mayor" Akihito no ocultaba su disgusto ante aquel idea.

"yo opino lo mismo…" comenzaba a decir Haruka "encuentro muy difícil ver a Akihito como mi hermano menor"

"¿Por qué?, sería la relación más normal que pudieran tener ustedes dos" decía Mio para después tomar un poco de la soda de Ritsu.

"eso lo sé pero… yo no podría tratar como un hermano menor al chico que solía ser mi novio" Declaraba Haruka con toda seguridad.

El silencio duro poco ya que dio paso a las risas de las chicas.

"otra vez, Kirishima-san… no va a ser tan gracioso la segunda vez…" se reía Mio.

"…tienes razón… tienes razón…" decía Ritsu tratando de calmar su risa.

"¿ella es la antigua novia de Akihito-san?" Decía Mugi quien recién se unía al grupo después de terminar su turno.

"es tan solo una broma Mugi-sempai" le respondía Azusa que ya había dejado de reír.

"Mugi-chan ella es la prima de Akihito, Haruka-chan" le decía Yui

"ah…Sempai…" trataba de decir débilmente Akihito "en… en realidad eso ultimo si es verdad…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"¡EHHHH!" todas las chicas presentes (menos Haruka), dijeron al unísono.

"¿en serio es tan sorprendente?" cuestionaba Akihito

"b-bueno… la verdad nunca pensé que pudieras haber tenido un novia" decía Ritsu apenada.

"tan poco fue la gran cosa…" trataba de decir Akihito.

"En realidad fue más por necesidad que tuvimos que salir" decía Haruka.

"¿a qué te refieres?" Mugi había tomado una silla de una mesa cercana y tras colocarlo a un lado de Haruka se sienta.

"…ah…"

"soy Kotobuki Tsumugi" se presento ella al ver que Haruka se la había quedado mirando con una peculiar mirada.

"Kirishima Haruka"

Ambas se presentaron con una sonrisa en el rostro pero algo no se sentía bien alrededor de ellas.

"Lo que quería decir es que Aki-kun y yo estudiábamos en clases diferentes… clases que se odiaban mutuamente por razones ridículas… eran en verdad enfrentamientos lamentables y tristes en ese entonces me hubiera gustado hacer algo para detenerlos pero a pesar de ser la representante de la clase no podía evitar todas esas riñas…" comenzaba a contar Haruka

"no sé si conocerán a Tetsuya… ese chico con cara de zorro…" al decir esto Haruka jalo sus ojos para tratar de imitar el rostro de Tetsuya

"él me conto que en aquella clase su representante buscaba lo mismo que yo, nos sugirió que fingiéramos salir de esa manera se contendrían las riñas, lo considere una idea ridícula pero funcionó, así que no nos molesto tener que guardar las apariencias para que esto siguiera así, no es verdad Aki-kun" le sonreía ella.

"…."Akihito solo asintió. "Terminamos cuando Haruka se graduó de secundaria… ya no era necesario seguir con eso" Agregó Akihito.

"¿no creen que exageraron un poco?... comenzar a salir solo por eso" decía Azusa.

"¿no sentiste que te forzaban a algo?" le preguntaba Mio a Haruka.

"debo admitir que hubo momentos que no nos soportamos pero… no fue tan malo…"

"pero al fin al cabo solo fue un juego…" mencionaba Mugi, ella sonreía al dirigirse a Haruka.

"¿juego?...supongo que si" Haruka se escuchaba tranquila pero Akihito comenzó a notar que los dedos de ella le comenzaban a temblar.

*uhmmm**uhmmm*

El celular de Akihito vibraba una vez más, otra vez lo sacó de su bolsillo y vio el mensaje…

"¡se me había olvidado!" Decía un preocupado Akihito.

"¿Qué sucede?" le preguntaba Haruka tranquilizándose

"kaa-san nos está esperando hace mucho…" Akihito se ponía de pie.

"que desconsiderado eres Aki-kun… Chiaki-san debe estar muy preocupada"

"bueno sempai, nos vemos mañana…" Akihito se despedía con la mochila de ruedas en su mano derecha, sin dejar tiempo que las chicas le respondieran. "¡Apresúrate Haruka! "

"¡deja que me despida correctamente!" Comenzaba a decir Haruka poniéndose de pie "…bueno, me gustaría quedarme a hablar más pero… tengo que saludar a Chiaki-san"

"un día de estos podríamos ir a visitarte" le decía Ritsu

"eso me gustaría" respondía Haruka.

La chica de la capucha con orejas de gato dio unos pasos hacia Akihito, pero se detuvo y como si olvidara algo regreso a la mesa en donde se encontraban las chicas.

"Por cierto… aunque un lobo y un perro se parezcan mucho, ellos nunca serán amigos, siempre saldrá alguien lastimado, después de todo un lobo no es un perro" tras decir su críptico mensaje Haruka se disponía una vez más a retirase pero…

"te equivocas…" era Ui quien le respondía parada sobre su sitio "tal vez sean diferentes pero estoy segura que llegarían a entenderse… de alguna forma…"

"¿en serio lo crees?" le preguntaba Haruka

"si" fue lo único que dijo Ui.

"ya veo…" Haruka se volteo y antes de irse pudo escuchar como las otras chicas le preguntaban a Ui de que estaban hablando.

¿Por qué te demoraste tanto?" le preguntaba Akihito.

"no fue nada… sabes Aki-kun…"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"tienes amigas interesantes" le dijo Haruka con una peculiar sonrisa en el rostro.

**Bueno otro capítulo que se termina, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado aunque lo más probable es que les haya causado más preguntas que respuestas.**


	42. Conociendo al enemigo

**Primero que nada me gustaría disculparme con aquello que pudieran haber estado esperando este capítulo (aunque es probable que no hayan sido muchos), bueno la universidad quita mucho tiempo y en los pocos momentos de tranquilidad tenía más deseos de dormir que otra cosa.**

**Antes de comenzar me gustaría aclarar un error que cometí sobre una de las chicas de la parte de la historia ubicada en el pasado; mencione a Kotone con una altura de 1.65 m pero me equivoque lo quise decir era 1.55 m.**

**Una última cosa antes, apuesto que ya están cansados de esta nota. Una palabra que es posible no entienda.**

**Komon: es el kimono para el uso diario y por lo tanto es el más informal, suele vestirse para comprar, una comida informal o simples actividades diarias.**

**Tabi: son los calcetines tradicionales que separan el dedo pulgar de los otros dedos para poder calzar las sandalias.**

**Zori: sandalias bajas hechas de algodón y cuero.**

* * *

><p>Era el primer día de los 6 que Chiaki había dado como cuenta regresiva para su revancha contra Mashiro y a pesar de que era un martes por la mañana, las tres amigas se encontraban con ropas casuales reunidas en la casa de Kotone.<p>

La casa de la pequeña muñeca era del doble de tamaño de una casa normal pero esta no poseía un segundo piso ya que era de un estilo japonés tradicional, pisos de madera, tatami en las habitaciones y puertas corredizas separando habitaciones unas de otra.

Las tres chicas se encontraban en la habitación de Kotone cada una disfrutando el día libre juntas pero a su modo.

Chitoge esta mañana tenía su cerquillo recogido por una diadema de un azul oscuro, llevaba una camiseta sin mangas de fondo blanco con rayas verticales de un color igual a su diadema, sobre esta tenía un chaleco de un color gris claro, hecho de una tela delgada y como era un clima agradable un short azul cuyo largo tocaba la parte superior a las rodillas de la chica rubia, además de esto llevaba puesto sus lentes de marco delgado.

Sé encontraba sentada enfrente de una mesa de té ubicada en el centro de la habitación, su atención estaba concentrada en la tarea de limpiar parte por parte a sus compañeras en batalla, su lupara y una de sus Beretta estaban listas pero aun faltaba la segunda, la cual limpiaba con extremo cuidado de no olvidar ningún detalle.

"¿qué te tiene tan concentrada?, Kotone-chan" le preguntaba ella mientras limpiaba el exceso de aceite de su ultima arma.

"necesito pensar en nuevas armas, no estoy segura que mis cadenas actuales me servirán siempre" Kotone hacia un boceto en una hoja en blanco sobre la mesa enfrente de Chitoge.

Ya que se encontraban en su casa, Kotone usaba ropas cómodas… llevaba un komon con motivos de flores amarillas y de un fondo amarillo suave, el obi que sujetaba su ropa era uno de poco grosor además de esto calzaba unos tabí blancos.

"Tal vez…. Si debería aumentar mi defensa en mis piernas… una protección hecha de metal pero…" decía una pensativa Kotone.

"¿pero si te colocas eso, no serias más lenta que antes?, Kotone" le preguntaba Chiaki quien se encontraba acostada en el tatami con una mirada aburrida enfocada a la nada.

La chica de los ojos carmesí llevaba una camiseta blanca, había unas palabras estampadas en ella pero eran cubiertas por una blusa con motivos de cuadros sin mangas, la parte inferior de la blusa no estaba abotonada y como esta era algo larga para el cuerpo de Chiaki, las dos puntas inferiores de la blusa llegaba hasta un poco antes de sus rodillas, al igual que Chitoge, Chiaki llevaba un short pero este pasaba sus rodillas a diferencia del que usaba la rubia.

"bueno no soy la más rápida de las tres, además este peso no sería nada para mi" le respondía Kotone con tranquilidad.

"¿Qué sucede?, Chiaki-chan… haz estado así desde que llegamos a la casa de Kotone-chan" le preguntaba Chitoge aun prestándole atención a sus armas.

"tú puedes revisar tus armas y Kotone trabaja en el diseño de una nueva… pero… pero" Chiaki se levantaba lentamente hasta llegar a sentarse.

"¡YO NO PUEDO HACER NADA HASTA QUE TENGA MI BAT DE NUEVO!" gritaba ella con frustración.

"básicamente estas aburrida, ¿no es verdad?" decía Kotone quien con tranquilidad le respondía mientras cambiaba a una hoja de papel en blanco.

"¿Por qué no entrenas un poco?... eso siempre te pone de buen humor" le recomendaba Chitoge.

"lo haría pero…" Chiaki desvió su mirada hacia la pequeña muñeca, quien la miraba con reproche.

"después de lo que paso la ultima vez, no volverás a actuar violentamente dentro de mi casa" le respondía Kotone aun con enojo reflejado en su expresión.

"no puedes echarme la culpa a mi… fuiste tú la que ofreció su casa para entrenar… como el lugar es tan grande" Chiaki trataba de excusarse.

"¡y yo como iba a saber que destruirías mi habitación y el jardín de Kaa-san!" Kotone se levantó y camino hacia Chiaki.

"no tienes que preocuparte por la que ya pasó… además ¿no fue suficiente paga el tener que ser tu modelo para los kimonos que querías confeccionar?"

"¿consideras tú eso un castigo?…ahhh…" Kotone suspiraba "se que para ti ser fuerte es lo más importante pero no te caería mal ser un poco más femenina"

"¿femenina?... ¡no necesito eso para ser fuerte!"

"oh… ¿enserio?, debo recordarte que no eres más fuerte que yo" Kotone tenía que mirar hacia arriba por su altura pero aun así su mirada era altiva.

"¿en serio lo crees?" Chiaki se burlaba.

"me gustaría verte usar mis cadenas como yo… no es tan fácil como agitar un bate"

"¿Por qué usar cadenas?... a diferencia tuya mis brazos son de tamaño normal… además a mi no me prohibieron entrar a la escuela el primer día de clases por confundirme con una niña de primaria" se burlaba Chiaki.

"¡¿Qué dijiste?!"Lo había logrado, ahora Kotone estaba molesta.

"inténtalo si quieres" Chiaki se ponía en posición defensiva.

"¡!"

Las dos chicas se detuvieron al sentir que algo pasó a gran velocidad muy cerca de sus rostros, una vez que estuvieron lejos una de otra voltearon a ver a Chitoge quien con una sonrisa mantenía a su Beretta en la posición para disparar.

"vamos, vamos… no hay necesidad para que dos amigas se peleen, ¿no lo creen?" Chitoge bajaba su arma.

"ti-tienes razón Chitoge… Kotone y yo somos buenas amigas, ¿lo ves?" Chiaki ponía su brazo alrededor de la chica del kimono.

"si, si buenas amigas, buenas amigas" repetía Kotone tratando de imitar la acción de Chiaki pero por ser de baja estatura solo llego a ponerlo en la cintura de la chica de ojos carmesí.

"me alegra, no me gusta cuando ustedes pelean" decía Chitoge.

"(ella… podría ser la más peligrosa aquí)" pensaban las dos nerviosas chicas al mismo tiempo.

"pero Chiaki-chan si estas aburrida aun hay algo divertido para hacer hoy… sobre todo porque no hay clases"

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntaba Chiaki.

"¿Por qué no vistamos a Mashiro-chan y Hikaru-chan?" proponía la rubia.

"¿Por qué tendría que hacer eso?" Chiaki se echaba sobre el suelo de tatami usando sus brazos como almohada.

"tienes razón Chitoge… hoy no tenemos clases por el aniversario de nuestra preparatoria… sería una buena oportunidad para observar a Mashiro-san actuando con normalidad" decía Kotone con una expresión pensativa en su rostro.

"tu deberías ser la más interesada aquí, Chiaki" le reprendía Kotone al ver que Chiaki había perdido todo interés en la conversación.

"…" Chiaki la miraba con una expresión de fastidio en el rostro.

"Después de todo, él ha sido la única persona que te ha humillado dos veces, ¿no?" le decía Chitoge quien dejaba sus armas sobre la mesa.

"Tsk… ¡eso lo sé muy bien!... ¡solo pensar en ese idiota con esa ridícula sonrisa!... quisiera darle un golpe en la cara" Chiaki golpeaba el suelo de tatami pensando en Mashiro.

"por pensar de esa manera es que perderás no importa cuántas veces lo enfrentes" le reprendía Kotone.

"¡!... ¿a qué te refieres?" Chiaki comenzó a prestarle atención a la pequeña muñeca tras escuchar sus palabras.

"ahhh…no me sorprende que lo pasaras por alto…" comenzaba a decir Kotone tras volver a su asiento en la mesa de té "Mashiro-san no es alguien a quien puedas derrotar solo con tu fuerza bruta"

"¿eh?... ¿Por qué no? Estoy segura que lograría crear una abertura" decía Chiaki llena de confianza.

"no, no podrás" la contradecía Kotone con la misma confianza.

"¡pero!..."

"cálmate Chiaki-chan…" Chitoge trataba de tranquilizar a la impulsiva chica "… lo que Kotone-chan trata de decir es que Mashiro-chan es más inteligente que tú"

"¡¿estás diciendo que soy una idiota?!... ah… tal vez tengas razón…" Chiaki no era la más indicada para refutar eso después de todo, sus desastrosos exámenes podrían fácilmente clasificarla como idiota.

"¿pero crees que consigamos información útil?" Chiaki parecía ceder ante la idea.

"estoy segura que sí…" confirmaba Chitoge "sería como estudiar a un animal en su habitad"

"tienes razón, tienes razón… con esta nueva información tendría una pequeña ventaja en nuestra revancha" decía una emocionada Chiaki con las llamas de determinación en sus ojos.

"ahora está muy emocionada…solo espero que no cause ningún desastre…" decía una preocupada Kotone.

"Kotone-chan, Kotone-chan… tienes otro objetivo para buscar a Mashiro-chan, ¿no es verdad?" le susurraba Chitoge al oído.

"…aun pienso que sería útil tenerlo como un aliado… pero el orgullo de esa niña nos lo pondrá difícil" al decir esto Kotone miraba a Chiaki que se preparaba para salir.

"ppfft…" Chitoge ahogaba una risa… "por tu apariencia se ve raro que actúes con tanta madurez, Kotone-chan"

"¿tú también vas a comenzar?" decía Kotone más cansada que molesta.

"tómalo con calma…" decía una despreocupada Chitoge "creo que te preocupas demasiado… Mashiro-chan y Hikaru-chan ya son nuestros amigos… no creo que haya problema si les pedimos ayuda"

"no sé de donde sacas toda esa confianza… pero ¿Hikaru-san?... ¿Por qué crees que él también pueda pelear?"

"uhmmm…." Chitoge cruzaba los brazos y fruncía el seño en una acción pensativa "no lo sé"

"¿eh?"

"solo tengo el presentimiento de que podemos confiar en ellos"

"realmente no entiendo tu forma de pensar" Kotone suspiraba.

"¡oigan ustedes dos!" Chiaki las llamaba desde el patio de la casa "¡Vamos de una vez!"

"¿y ahora estas animada?" Kotone suspiraba con cansancio al ver a una entusiasta Chiaki acercarse "no lo tomes tan a la ligera… recuerda estaremos entrando en territorio enemigo una vez más"

"lo sé, lo sé… pero si vamos a espiar solo deberíamos vestir como estamos ahora" comentaba Chiaki.

"pero aun así voy a llevar mis cadenas, no sabemos que pude pasar" Kotone tras calzar sus zori salía de la habitación.

"en ese caso yo también llevare mis…"

"no puedes hacerlo, Chitoge" Kotone interrumpió a la rubia antes de que pudiera terminar su oración. "mis cadenas pueden ser fácilmente ocultadas en mi kimono pero no creo que tengas la misma facilidad"

"tienes razón, necesitaría llevar mi saco para traer todo lo que necesito" se lamentaba Chitoge.

"esperen un momento aquí mientras voy por mis armas" Kotone salía de su habitación para dirigirse a un pequeño deposito cercano.

Una vez ahí, caminó hasta el fondo de la habitación y bajo unas cajas empolvadas se podía apreciar un gran baúl.

"si no lo escondo aquí, sería encontrado con mucha facilidad…" Kotone comenzaba quitar las cajas"…pero siempre es… muy molesto… tener que mover estas cajas"

Al terminar con las cajas abrió el baúl, dentro de él se encontraban algunos contenedores de metal, Kotone abrió el que estaba más cerca de ella y sacó lo que podía ser comparado con unos brazaletes de un exagerado tamaño.

"colocarme estas cosas es algo incomodo con este Komon" se quejaba Kotone mientras se desataba el obi para poder despojarse de su Kimono. Soltó las correas de los brazaletes y tras ponérselos en sus antebrazos los volvió a ajustarlas.

Kotone tomó el segundo cofre más cercano y del sacó unas cadenas acero con un peso fundido a uno de los extremos.

"hoy usaré la versión ligera" se decía así misma mientras tomaba el extremo sin el peso y colocaba el ultimo eslabón de la cadena para asegurarlo en un gancho en la parte del brazalete más cercana a su codo; tras asegurar la primera parte prosiguió a enrollar la cadena en el brazalete hasta que el eslabón más cercano al peso estuviera a la altura de otro gancho que se encontraba cerca de su muñeca después de asegurarlo repitió el mismo procedimiento con la otra cadena.

Cuando termino de alistar sus armas, Kotone tomó su komon del suelo, tras vestirlo y limpiar el polvo que pudiera haber cogido, salió del depósito.

"te demoraste mucho" le decía una impaciente Chiaki.

"de que nos sirve ir con prisa…" Kotone se acomodaba su komon "…si apenas son las 10 de la mañana si intentáramos entrar ahora, sería difícil"

"eso lo sé…." Decía Chiaki tranquilizándose un poco.

"¿Qué sucede?, Chiaki-chan… últimamente estas muy impaciente…" le preguntaba Chitoge.

"necesito proteger mi reputación… si alguien se entera que perdí… ¡¿Qué crees que pasaría?!"

"pero Kotone-chan tiene razón, si no usas más tu cabeza nunca ganaras" Chitoge la aconsejaba pero a diferencia que la pequeña muñeca ella usaba un tono más maternal.

"…" Chiaki hacía una respiración lenta y profunda "lo sé… esto es importante pero no debo descontrolarme… "Chiaki se alejaba de las dos chicas "tengo a muchas personas a mi cargo… debo de mantener la cabeza fría" volteaba a mirar a sus amigas con un aspecto más tranquilo.

"me alegra que lo entiendas… aunque creo que deberemos recordártelo de tiempo en tiempo" Kotone se relajaba un poco.

"¿entonces como llamamos a esta operación?" preguntaba Chitoge.

"¿eso es necesario?" cuestionaba Kotone.

"¡operación espiando al gato!" proclamaba Chiaki.

"¿gato?" Kotone no parecía entender a que se refería su amiga de ojos carmesí.

"cuando pienso en él no puedo evitar mirar a un gato… tan engreído y arrogante"

"¿entonces Chiaki-chan es un perro?" preguntaba Chitoge.

"¿por que soy un perro?"

"porque lo primero que haces al ver a Mashiro- chan es atacarlo…" comentaba Chitoge con alegría.

"¿Por qué estamos hablando sobre animales?..." Kotone suspiraba.

….

* * *

><p>Las tres chicas se encontraban enfrente del portón de Ototachibana, y como esperaban este se encontraba cerrado con rejas el doble de alto que Chitoge y dejando a su vista un patio casi por completo desolado a excepción de un profesor que por alguna razón se encontraba enfrente de la entrada principal<p>

"si buscamos puede que encontremos una forma de entrar" sugería Kotone.

Ya que no podían entrar por la puerta principal por más de una razón, decidieron rodear el perímetro con la esperanza de encontrar algo que les permitiera entrar al campamento enemigo.

Sin mucho esfuerzo, encontraron un árbol que había crecido de tal manera que se veía como un puente natural hacía Ototachibana que pasaba por encima de los altos muros. El subir por aquel árbol fue relativamente sencillo (excepto para Kotone ya que su Komon le produjo problemas al principio).

Una vez adentro lo único que tenían que hacer era identificar a su presa y tratar de conseguir tanta información valiosa como les fuera posible.

Pensaron en entrar por el patio pero unos estudiantes que se encontraban en clases de gimnasia les hizo descartar la idea, hasta que pudieran pensar en un mejor plan se ocultaban en unos arbustos cercanos a una parte que parecía poco frecuentada.

"solo podríamos entrar por una ventana abierta" decía Kotone en una expresión pensativa.

"Chiaki-chan, Chiaki-chan no crees que podamos entrar por esa venta de ahí arriba" Chitoge señalaba a una ventana del segundo piso.

"¿Qué clase de personaje de manga crees que soy?... no hay forma que pudiera saltar hasta esa altura" se quejaba Chiaki.

"¿creen que podremos llegar a los vestidores?"

"los chicos están jugando soccer…" comenzaba a decir Chiaki.

"y las chicas están en la pista de atletismo" Chitoge ponía sus manos sobre sus ojos como si fueran una especie de binoculares.

"no me gusta lo que diré, pero no tenemos otra alternativa" las otras dos chicas se sorprendieron un poco ante la seriedad de la pequeña muñeca.

"tendremos que tomar prestados algunos informes para pasar desapercibidas"

"¿solo eso?" preguntaba Chiaki con incredulidad "y ello pensé que propondrías una invasión más divertida"

"así podríamos salir de nuestro empate, ¿no?, Kotone-chan… creo que yo iba cerca de…"

"no lo compliquen innecesariamente, par de idiotas" Kotone interrumpía a la rubia al tiempo que golpeaba la cabeza de sus dos amigas con sus brazaletes de acero.

"… ¿Qué demonios etas haciendo?..." se quejaba una irritada Chiaki

"…. Eso fue cruel… Kotone-chan…" Chitoge se quejaba sujetando su cabeza con sus dos manos.

"dejen las tonterías a un lado y apresúrense" Kotone se alejaba de sus dos amigas con direcciona al patio sin detenerse a escuchar sus quejidos sobre aquel trato injusto.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, las tres chicas ingresaron con mucha facilidad al vestidor de mujeres.

"los casilleros están cerrados con candados" Decía Kotone mientras examinaba el que se encontraba más cercano a ella.

"no te preocupes, no te preocupes" Chitoge sacaba un juego de ganzúas que escondía en uno de sus bolsillos; al poco tiempo logro abrir todos los casilleros.

"y yo pensaba que hoy no tendría que usar una falda…" Chiaki suspiraba mientras buscaba un uniforme que pudiera usar.

"y yo pensé que no tendría que escuchar tus quejas el día de hoy" Kotone examinaba un uniforme.

"pfftt" Chitoge contenía la risa con una mano en su boca.

Con un uniforme que se aproximaba a su talla al lado de ellas, las tres chicas comenzaban a desprenderse de sus ropas.

Para Chiaki, cosas como su ¨aspecto físico¨ era algo que no le importaban más allá del que si su cuerpo se encontraba en buen estado como para conquistar territorios o detener posibles invasiones, pero ella no podía ignorar la enorme y hasta cierto punto la curiosa diferencia que había entre las tres a pesar que de no que su edad no difiriera mucho una de la otra

En su opinión Kotone solía actuar como si fuera la mayor de las tres, siempre tan responsable y a veces gruñona y, a pesar que sus notas no fueran las más o estuviera en lo más a nivel de su preparatoria, ella y Chitoge le confiaban las estrategias, planes y cualquier cosa que dependiera de aquel ingenio que las había salvado más de una vez. Por eso no podía evitar el deseo de reír al ver lo opuesto que era su cuerpo con respecto a su personalidad, uno que en su opinión el uso de un brasier parecía un desperdicio y que posiblemente nunca necesite uno.

"¡¿de qué te ríes?! Kotone se cubría su pequeño busto con las ropas ¨prestadas¨

"nada…. De nada" Chiaki desviaba la mirada conteniendo su risa.

Chitoge para ella siempre fue un misterio, a pesar de ser la hija de un ex militar su actitud era muy jovial a veces infantil y cuando la situación lo demandaba exhibía una formalidad protocolar que la exasperaba, el único rasgo que pudo sacar ella para relacionarlo con su padre era el uso y cuidado que le daba a sus armas, y su capacidad para hacer versiones de estas que no usaran municiones letales. A pesar de esa personalidad que en su opinión la hacia la mas infantil de las tres se le oponía un cuerpo que dejaba en vergüenza a algunas de sus jóvenes profesoras y le hacía preguntarse cosas como si no le dolía la espalda por el peso extra y si esto se debía a que su madre era una extranjera.

"uhmm…" Chitoge se quejaba mientras se acomodaba el nuevo uniforme.

"¿Qué sucede?, Chitoge…" le preguntaba Chiaki ya cambiada.

"esta es la taya más grande que pudimos encontrar… pero… aun me aprieta un poco el pecho…"Chitoge suspiraba.

"¿estás jugando conmigo?" preguntaba una Kotone de mal humor cuyo uniforme le quedaba un poco grande.

"¿no me crees?... "Chitoge se ponía enfrente de la enojada muñeca.

"¿hasta dónde piensas crecer?..." se quejaba Kotone.

"y pensar que hace un año las tres no éramos tan diferentes…" comentaba Chiaki.

"no me lo recuerdes…" Kotone se sentó en una de las bancas que se encontraban en los vestidores, al parecer se encontraba cansada.

"(me alegra que mi cuerpo no sea como el de ellas)" pensaba con cierta satisfacción Chiaki al verse a sí misma y comprobar que no sufriría tanto como sus amigas.

Salieron de los vestidores, llevando también una mochila deportiva con sus ropas dentro, dejando una nota en los casilleros de quienes habían pedido prestado esos uniformes, en las que decían que los devolverían para el final del día y claro poniendo en su lugar los demás uniformes que no pudieron vestir.

Como en el primer piso aun se encontraba aquel sensei que les impedía el pasearse con libertad, decidieron comenzar con el segundo piso. Subieron por la escalera más cercana y para guiarse miraron el nombre del salón más cercano.

"2-1" leía Chiaki.

"miremos aquí primero" Sugería Chitoge.

Las tres caminaron sobre sus rodillas para evitar ser vistas a través de las ventanas del salón que daban hacia el pasadizo; miraron con cuidado a los alumnos en ese salón pero no encontraron a los que buscaban.

El aula 2-2 era la siguiente a investigar pero esta se encontraba peligrosamente cerca a la sala de profesores, por lo cual las tres chicas decidieron ir aun en gatas con tanto cuidado como pudieran estremeciéndose cada vez que oían unos pasos acercarse a la puerta de los dos salones.

Las tres asomaron sus cabezas para ver dentro del aula, en ella se podía ver a un hombre mayor, la poca cabellera que tenía era de un blanco cenizo y las arrugas en su frente junto con las manchas de edad denotaban una edad avanzada.

"Yamazaki… lea el ejercicio 7.4 del libro de texto" ordeno el hombre de edad avanzada con una voz cansada y que mostraba lo poco interesado en lo que hacia.

Una chica alta de un cabello negro azulado hasta los hombros se ponía de pie, y comenzaba a leer el ejercicio señalado.

"un ascensor transporta con rapidez 10 pasajeros hasta una altura de 80 metros en 3 minutos. Cada pasajero tiene una masa de 80 kilogramos y el ascensor tiene una masa de 1000 kilogramo. Calcule la potencia desarrollada por el motor del ascensor, considere que la gravedad es de 10 metros por segundo al cuadrado"

Al terminar la chica de leer el problema el sensei también terminaba de escribir en la pizarra los datos que consideraba importante.

"la respuesta es 8000Watts" Chitoge compartía la respuesta con su dos amigas.

"¿Cómo lo hiciste tan rápido?..."Chiaki la miraba atónita. "Solo escucharlo me hizo doler la cabeza"

"Chitoge en realidad es muy inteligente" decía una sorprendida Kotone.

"no es para tanto…" Chitoge se encontraba algo avergonzada por los halagos de sus amigas.

"!"Chitoge reconoció a un joven que por sus rasgos resaltaba de entre los demás, Hikaru se veía concentrado en su cuaderno al parecer intentado resolver aquel problema.

"es Hikaru-chan" le decía ella a sus dos amigas.

"falta poco para la hora del almuerzo pero nadie se irá hasta que alguien pueda resolver este problema" tras decir esto se alejo de la pizarra sin escuchar las quejas y las reclamaciones de sus alumnos.

"es probable que también él esté aquí" Chiaki ignoraba a los quejidos de aquellos estudiantes y comenzó a buscar con la mirada a aquel irritante chico.

"ahí estas…" decía un complacida Chiaki al ver Mashiro sentado en su asiento al final del salón.

Mashiro había armado un pequeño muro con sus cuadernos al parecer para no ser visto mientras dormía, usando su mochila como almohada y con sus característicos auriculares en el cuello.

"no me sorprende de él" Chiaki miraba el durmiente rostro de Mashiro.

El sensei observa cómo sus alumnos trataban de realizar el ejerció (algunos aun quejándose) y fue en ese momento en que uno de ellos en particular llamó su atención. Se acercaba lentamente hacia el sitio de aquel alumno de auriculares naranja.

"(ahí va otra vez)" pensaba Hikaru.

"(¿es que nunca aprende?)" Suspiraba Mikoto.

Una vez cerca, el viejo profesor impacto su mano contra la carpeta logrando que Mashiro se levantara dando un salto y aun confundido miraba a todos lados.

"eh…ah… ¿buenos días?..." Mashiro balbuceaba limpiándose los ojos con las mangas de su uniforme.

"Yamada…" el viejo sensei trataba sin éxito ocultar su enojo"…estoy empezando a creer que usas mis clases como tu hora de dormir"

"ahh…" Mashiro bostezaba tapándose la boca con una mano "no le de tanta importancia sensei, yo me duermo en casi todas las clases…ahhh… no solo la suya"

"¡Yamada!"

"lo sé, lo sé… voy al pasillo" Mashiro se levantaba y se dirigía hacia la puerta del salón. Cuando pasó cerca del sitio de Mikoto, le preguntó.

"¿Qué ejercicio es?"

"7.4 del libro de física" contestó ella mientras le entrega su libro de texto

"es un ejercicio de trabajo y energía por si has olvidado en que tema vamos" le decía Hikaru desde su sitio.

"¿encontrar la potencia? …" en vez de salir del salón, Mashiro se acercó a la pizarra y tomó una de las tizas que se encontraban cerca.

"los kilogramos no nos sirven aquí, tenemos que convertirlo en newton…" Mashiro comenzaba a escribir en la pizarra.

"el peso de las personas serian 8000 newton… el del ascensor 10000 newton… ahora que sabemos que el peso total es 18000 newton ya podemos comenzar con la verdadera solución…" Mashiro explicaba a sus compañeros como si fuera él el profesor a cargo.

El viejo profesor no pudo evitar ver como sus alumnos le prestaban más atención a su indisciplinado alumno que a él.

"la rapidez es constante así que la magnitud de fuerza aplicada por el motor al ascensor también es 18 000 newton… la fuerza aplicada y el desplazamiento tienen la misma dirección… el trabajo realizado es 18 000 por 80…"

"¿Por qué no multiplicarlo de una vez?" le preguntaba un alumno a Mashiro.

"para poder simplificarlo en la operación final… eso será más fácil… la potencia del motor se calcula con la división del trabajo realizado sobre el tiempo…eso sería 18 000 por 80, el tiempo está en minutos debemos convertirlo a segundos 3 por 60…. Después de simplificar y realizar la última operación el resultado es 8 000 watts" Mashiro dejo la tiza en su sitio y se dispuso a partir del salón.

"disculpe si he sido muy irreverente al no hacerle caso, sensei pero creo que es más importante que mis compañeros entiendan la clase, ¿no lo cree?"

"engreído…" Chiaki lo miraba desde su escondite junto con sus dos amigas.

"habla en voz baja o nos escuchara" le advertía Kotone.

"¡tenemos que ocultarnos!" Chitoge tomó a sus amigas de las manos y se escondieron en las escaleras por donde habían subido al segundo piso.

Mashiro salió por la puerta corrediza de su salón y tras dar unos pasos hacia afuera miró en dirección en donde las tres chicas se ocultaban, miró aquel lugar durante algunos segundos hasta que dio media vuelta y se perdió en el pasadizo.

"pensé que nos había descubierto…" decía una aliviada Kotone.

"Mashiro-chan es muy amable por ayudar a sus compañeros, ¿no?" comentaba Chitoge.

"¿amble?… ¡debes estar bromeando!… lo único que vi era como se burlaba de ellos, llamándoles idiotas en sus caras" Chiaki a diferencia de sus amigas, no se encontraba de un buen humor.

El timbre sonaba anunciando el fin de las clases de la mañana, lentamente los pasadizos cobraron vida y en este mar de personas, las tres chicas parecían mezclarse… aunque hubo más de uno que sintiera curiosidad por aquellas chicas que contrastaban mucho entre ellas (sobre todo Chitoge y Kotone).

"hay demasiadas personas aquí" se quejaba Chiaki.

"estoy de acuerdo… además perdimos de vista a Mashiro-san"

"porque no vamos a la azotea, no debería de haber mucha gente ahí." sugería Chitoge.

Era verdad la suposición de Chitoge, en la azotea en esos momentos solo habían tres personas…

"me gustaría que tuvieras más cuidado Mashiro… a este paso tendrás muchos problemas con los sensei" le advertía Mikoto mientras cogía con sus ohashi un trozo de manzana con forma de conejo del gran bento enfrente de los tres amigos.

"Creo que lo piensas demasiado, Miko-chan" Mashiro comía una salchicha con forma de pulpo.

"tú también deberías decirle algo, Hikaru-kun" Mikoto le pedía apoyo al chico rubio quien con tranquilidad comía un trozo de calabaza.

"Mikoto-san… conoces a Mashiro desde hace mucho más que yo… así que creo ya deberías estar acostumbrada"

"me haces sonar como si fuera alguien terrible" se quejaba Mashiro.

"no podemos descartar eso tan rápido" Hikaru tomaba un poco de pollo frito." Pero dejando las bromas a un lado… Mikoto-san te preocupas demasiado"

"deberías tranquilizarte Miko-chan…, estas tomando clases en una academia, ¿no?… tú ya estas pensando en tu futuro… eso es bueno… deberías dejar de preocuparte tanto por mi" le sonreía él.

"¿Por qué?… porque tratas de alejarme… Maa-kun" Mikoto murmuraba con la cabeza baja.

"no me siento cómoda viendo esto" decía Kotone quien junto con Chiaki y Chitoge, se ocultaban tras la puerta que conducía a la azotea.

"¿esa chica será la novia de Mashiro-chan?" preguntaba Chitoge después de cambiar de lugares con Chiaki.

"¿Maa-kun?... no me llamabas así desde la primaria" decía Mashiro mientras ponía la mano sobre la cabeza de Mikoto.

"vámonos de una vez…" Chiaki les decía a sus dos compañeras "no creo que obtengamos información útil" ella dio media vuelta y comenzó a bajar la escalera.

"¡espéranos!…" Kotone y Chitoge la seguía de cerca.

"ya me preguntaba porque había tanto ruido" decía Mashiro desde el marco de la puerta que ahora se encontraba abierta por completo.

"nos descubrieron" decía Kotone cansada.

"¿Cómo has estado?, Mashiro-chan" Lo saluda Chitoge sin preocupación.

"un poco adolorido… ya sabes que tu reina es muy violenta conmigo" Mashiro se mostraba de buen humor.

"¿Qué quieres?" Chiaki le dirigía la palabra mostrando un humor completamente opuesto al de Mashiro.

"yo debería preguntar eso… ¿no son ustedes las que han venido a mi escuela?"

"tsk… eso no es algo que te importe, Kotone Chitoge… ¡nos vamos!"

"¿se van tan pronto?…" Mashiro la detenía "¿Por qué no se quedan a comer?... hay suficiente para todos" Mashiro ofrecía con una sonrisa.

"estamos bien, no necesitamos tu comida" Chiaki bajo un escalón más cuando…

"!?" el estomago de Chiaki comenzó a protestar por la falta de comida.

"¿estás segura?" le preguntaba Mashiro.

"¡estoy segura!" Chiaki alzaba la voz.

"lamento causarle problemas Mashiro-san, pero sería mejor que nos retiráramos" Decía Kotone disculpándose en nombre de Chiaki.

"ehhh… yo quería saludar a Hikaru-chan" se quejaba Chitoge.

"es una lástima… estoy seguro que nosotros tres podremos comerlo todo…ahhh" Mashiro hizo un suspiro exagerado" creo que no me queda otra alternativa… es una lástima tener que votar la ensalada de papa y zanahoria y eso que tenía el punto justo de mayonesa"

"…" Chiaki se quedo parada a mitad de la escalera.

"y la calabaza a pesar de tener miel no está para nada mal… una mezcla perfecta entre el dulce salado"

"…" Chitoge y Kotone observaban con detenimiento a Chiaki.

"onigiri con semillas de ajonjolí, otros con el delicioso acido del Umeboshi… y por supuesto como olvidar el tempura y la croquetas…"

Chiaki se volteo y lo miro directo a los ojos….

"tsk…" Chiaki se veía irritada.

…..

* * *

><p>"En verdad este onigiri es muy delicioso, Mashiro-san" Kotone se limpiaba sus labios con un pañuelo que saco de su komon.<p>

Ahora las tres chicas se encontraban sentadas formando una redondéela con sus anfitriones y en el medio se hallaba la gran caja de bento.

"prueba también, Chiaki-chan" Chitoge le ofrecía un onigiri a Chiaki pero ella estaba muy ocupada probando cada platillo que el bento le ofrecía como para escucharla.

"¿no quieres probar?, Hikaru-chan"

"no... gracias Kirisaki-san estoy satisfecho... por cierto podrías dejar de usar el chan" le pedía el chico rubio.

"¿Por qué?... ayer estabas muy lindo Hikaru-chan… hubiera tomado una foto" Chitoge se lamentaba.

"no te preocupes Chitoge-san…" Mashiro se entrometía en la conversación "… la próxima vez me asegurare de tomarle un foto a Hikaru-chan"

"¡no va haber una segunda vez!"

"Mashiro…" Mikoto hablaba por primera vez desde que se unieron a su almuerzo aquellas extrañas chicas, que trataban a sus amigos con mucha familiaridad.

"¿Quiénes son estas chicas?, no recuerdo haberlas visto en nuestra escuela" Mikoto miraba a Mashiro sin poder (o querer) ocultar su mal humor.

"disculpa nuestro malos modales…." Comenzaba a decir Kotone "soy Kirishima Kotone" se presentaba ella con una pequeña venia.

"Kirisaki Chitoge" le sonreía la rubia.

"Minami Chiaki" se presentaba ella dejando los ohashi sobre una parte vacía de la caja de bento.

"Yamazaki Mikoto" se presento ella con cierta timidez al no estar acostumbrada a más personas que sus dos amigos.

"queríamos evitar problemas así que pedimos prestados estos uniformes…. Pero somos estudiantes de Sakuranomori" informaba Kotone.

"¿Sakuranomori?... ¿¡esa no es la escuela femenina a la que solo van chicas de clase alta!?" decía una sorprendida Mikoto.

"(¿Cómo Mashiro habrá conocido a una chicas de esa academia?...)" comenzaba a pensar Mikoto "(esas tres chicas en verdad son linda…)" Mikoto pasó su mirada por las tres chicas, sé miro a sí misma y suspiro con mucha fuerza.

"gracias por la comida…" Chiaki junto sus manos mientras agradecía para después limpiarse los labios con un pañuelo que le prestó Kotone" debería agradecer a tu madre por esta deliciosa comida" decía Chiaki con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Cuando termino esa frase, Hikaru desvío su mirada hacia a su amigo al tiempo que Mikoto lo miraba con preocupación.

"me alegra que te haya gustado…. Pero fui yo quien hizo el bento" decía Mashiro poniéndose de pie.

"¡ ¿en serio?!" Chiaki estaba en verdad sorprendida "ah—"

"acompáñame Hikaru estoy seguro que deben tener sed…" Mashiro bajó por las escaleras, seguido de Hikaru sin que Chiaki pudiera decir algo.

Apenas Mashiro saliera de la azotea, el silencio invadía el lugar, Chiaki no pudo evitar una profunda mirada que la incomodaba, al voltear veía como Mikoto la miraba fijamente.

"me han dicho quienes son, pero no que hacen aquí…" Mikoto hablaba aun mirándola con sospecha.

"tengo ciertos asuntos que atender con el idiota sonriente" decía Chiaki tratando de no revelar mucha información, no quería meter a nadie ajeno a este problema.

"¿de qué tipo?"

"no es nada que te interese" le respondió Chiaki sin darle mucha importancia.

"¡¿Qué quieres decir?!" una enfadada Mikoto se ponía de pie enfrente de Chiaki.

"tranquilízate Yamazaki-san…" Kotone se ponían entre las dos "no es lo que tú piensas"

Mikoto se le quedó mirando unos segundos hasta que finalmente reacciono.

"¿l-o l-o-que yo pi-pi-pienso?..." Mikoto se encontraba sonrojada y apenas se le podía entender lo que decía.

"Mikoto-chan, te gusta Mashiro-chan… ¿verdad?" decía Chitoge en un tono alegre y casual.

"…." Mikoto no podía decir, solo se había quedado petrificada con la boca abierta y con el rostro ardiendo en llamas.

"¿Así que era eso?..." comenzaba a decir Chiaki "no debes preocuparte, no me interesan esas cosas además no se que le vez a ese idiota, arrogante y presumido… "

Chiaki tenía más que decir pero se sorprendió al ver tan cerca de sus ojos, las zapatillas especiales que se usaban dentro de la escuela.

"tú no lo conoces, así que cierra la boca" la voz de Mikoto había cambiado dejó la vergüenza ininteligible por una seriedad casi asesina.

A diferencia de Chiaki, Kotone se encontraba en una posición en la que podía ver bien lo que sucedía.

Mikoto apoyaba todo su peso sobre su pierna izquierda, sus brazos enfrente de ella asumían una posición defensiva y su pierna derecha estaba extendida en lo que parecía un ataque controlado al rostro de la chica de los ojos carmesí.

"es rápida" Kotone está sorprendida.

"oh…" Chiaki sonreía de un buen humor que no había mostrado en todo el día "si quieres pelear adelante…" ella retrocedió unos pasos y la miro fijamente con emoción reflejada en sus ojos "… solo no dejes que me aburra"

Sin decir otra palabra las dos se lanzaron una contra otra, Chiaki trato de lanzar un golpe con sus puños mientras que Mikoto dio una vuelta para darle más fuerza a su patada pero…

"¡Deténganse!" Kotone había saltado enfrente de las dos chicas y había detenido ambos ataques con su manos.

"¿eh?"Mikoto estaba sorprendida al ver como aquella pequeña chica había detenido su ataque.

"¡no te metas!, ¡Kotone!" Chiaki gritaba frustrada.

"¡cálmate de una vez!... ¡¿no puedes enfriar tu cabeza?!... ¡no hemos venido a pelear!"

"ella comenzó y quiero terminarlo" le respondía una desafiante Chiaki

"realmente eres alguien difícil de tratar" al decir esto, Kotone se coloco en posición y tras un sonido metálico que venían de sus muñecas, dos cadenas cayeron al suelo.

"(¿Quiénes son ellas?)" Pensaba Mikoto al ver las cadenas de la pequeña muñeca.

"¡tranquilícense ustedes dos!" ahora era Chitoge quien intervenía "¿van a comenzar una pelea por nada?"

"…"

"…"

Las dos chicas de Sakuranomori se miraron unos segundos hasta que Chiaki volvió a una posición relajada y Kotone empezaba a enrollar sus cadenas.

"lo siento Yamazaki-san, espero que disculpes la imprudencia de mi compañera…" Kotone se disculpaba con unos gestos y tono de voz protocolar de una chica de clase alta, actuación que irritaba mucho a Chiaki.

"tsk…" Chiaki les daba la espalda aun irritada por la intromisión de su amiga.

"siento la demora pero las maquinas expendedoras están algo lejos de la azotea…" se disculpaba Mashiro mientras entraba con dos botellas de té de oolong en sus manos y una entre su brazo y pecho.

"¿sucedió algo?" preguntaba Hikaru con las manos ocupadas con latas de bebidas.

"nada importante" mentía Mikoto.

Chiaki se acercó a Mashiro y tras quitarle una botella comenzó a bajar la escalera.

"eh perdido mi tiempo" la escucho quejarse él "espero que no hayas olvidado nuestro …" antes de terminar la frase, Chiaki recordó la presencia de la chica de cabello negro azulado, casi habían peleado pero aun así ella no sabía nada y era mejor que se queda así.

"de nuestro asunto…" concluyo Chiaki.

"por supuesto que no, además si lo hiciera me cazarías como a un animal" Mashiro bromeaba.

"más te vale que no lo olvides…" ahora con sus dos amigas a su lado, comenzaron a bajar las escaleras"

"hasta otra ocasión, Mashiro-san"

"nos vemos, Mashiro-chan…Hikaru-chan "

Las dos chicas se despedían cada una con una botella de las que traía Mashiro.

"no se olviden de devolver esos uniformes o les causaran muchos problemas a esas chicas" decía Mashiro en un tono jocoso.

"!" Ahora que las tres chicas de Sakuranomori se habían retirado, Mashiro sentía una pesada mirada que trataba de perforarlo.

"¿Qué sucede Miko-chan?" decía un nervioso Mashiro.

"tengo que vigilarte más de cerca" dijo ella con un tono irritado para luego irse de la azotea.

"¿Qué le pasa?" preguntaba Mashiro a su amigo que también parecía confundido.

"no lo sé… pero tal vez sea tu mala suerte trabajando de nuevo"

"ahhh… espero que te equivoques" Mashiro suspiraba mostrándose cansado.

* * *

><p><strong>El capitulo acabo y como ya es costumbre para mí, es mucho más largo de lo que creí originalmente, pero bueno… solo espero que haya sido de su agrado y que no olviden comentar… solo 3 comentarios para el numero 100!<strong>

**Espero que no me demore mucho en el siguiente Cap. bueno hasta la próxima vez.**


	43. Es mi trabajo

**PERDON POR LA DEMORA, ESTE CAPITULO ME TOMO MUCHO TIEMPO POR DEMASIADAS RAZONES PARA ENUMERARLAS, PERO ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO… NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR**

Otro día de clases había concluido, pero a Mashiro aun le quedaba mucho por hacer antes de poder descansar.

"debo agradecer que no me hayan despedido, considerando todo lo que eh faltado" con un andar perezoso Mashiro caminaba por el distrito comercial dirigiéndose a su trabajo de medio tiempo.

Sus faltas hasta ahora habían sido justificadas como urgencias medicas, por lo cual su jefa lo dejo pasar sin causarle muchos problemas; en ese momento se encontraba decaído no tanto por tener que ir a trabajar sino porque hasta ahora todos los problemas que Chiaki le había causado, le habían parecido muy entretenidos y no podía esperar a que se cumplieran los 6 días para poder tener otra vez algo interesante que hacer.

No paso mucho tiempo para que los puestos de verduras y pescado dieran paso a tiendas de ropa, pastelerías y cafés, Mashiro se detuvo enfrente de un edificio de un solo piso de un color amarillo mostaza con el techo de un rojo oscuro, sobre la puerta de entrada se alzaba un letrero con el nombre del establecimiento_**Delicacy.**_

"estaba pensando que me llamarías para darme otra escusa" lo reciba la encargada del establecimiento con un sarcasmo marcado.

"¿de qué hablas Ritsuko-san?... este trabajo es mi vida y lo sabes…" le respondía con la misma moneda.

La joven mujer que le permitía trabajar poseía una apariencia que no coincidía del todo con su personalidad, un cabello largo y sedoso pero de una tonalidad más clara que la de Mashiro, era alta y con un cuerpo esbelto, solo usaba un vestido sencillo bajo aquel delantal blanco pero eso resaltaba más su atractivo natural, no usaba maquillaje y se jactaba de nunca necesitarlo (algo en lo que Mashiro odiaba darle la razón), juntabas estas características y uno tendría a una chica adorable y servicial… o al menos así debía ser pero él que la conocía ya por algún tiempo, solo podría elogiarla por su habilidad con el dinero, ya que todo lo demás que se debería de hacer en una pastelería como preparar bebidas calientes, hornear los pasteles y la limpieza corrían por su cuenta y por la de los otros empleados de medio tiempo.

"como sea… ve a cambiarte" la joven mujer le señalaba un puerta atrás de ella sin siquiera mirarla.

"Por cierto Hikaru no va a poder venir hoy…"

"Tsk… eso afectara mucho nuestras ventas de hoy"

"como siempre Ritsuko-san dependes demasiado de Hikaru para atraer clientes"

"no le pido hacer nada más que su trabajo, el que las chicas que pasen por aquí entren para mirarlo y que nosotros le ofrezcamos algo de beber y comer mientras lo hacen, no nos hará daño" Ritsuko se mostraba de buen humor al pensar sus ganancias conseguidas gracias al joven de apariencia de extranjero.

"estoy seguro que si sonrieras debes en cuando atraerías a varios chicos, así no dependerías mucho de Hikaru" Mashiro se burlaba.

"¡cámbiate de una vez!" Ritsuko fruncía el seño mientras veía como Mashiro a toda prisa se metía a los vestidores.

Los vestidores de aquel establecimiento muchas veces le recordaban a los que usaba en su escuela y mientras se cambiaba siempre le albergaba el sentimiento de que algún compañero suyo entraría en cualquier momento para conversar con el resto sobre la escuela, alguna chica de años superiores o de cualquier cosa que pasara por la televisión.

Como a una rutina a la que se encontraba acostumbrado, Mashiro dejo su uniforme de colegio para pasar a unos pantalones de vestir negros, una camisa blanca de manga larga, un chaleco y zapatos también negros, como último detalle en el cuello se apreciaba una corbata de lazo de un color rojo oscuro.

"no creo que tengamos muchos clientes hoy…" le decía a Ritsuko al ver como ella cambiaba el letrero de cerrado a abierto.

"no importa… así tal vez pueda tomar una siesta"

"no sería mejor que aprendieras a hornear… sería bueno tener algo de apoyo en la cocina mayormente este lugar funciona con tres personas por turno" Mashiro se sentaba en una de las mesas.

"…" antes que Ritsuko pudiera decir algo, la pequeña campana sobre la entrada repico anunciando la llegada de un cliente.

Una pequeña chica atravesó la entrada y se quedo parada frente a esta unos segundos mientras miraba al joven empleado.

"no esperaba encontrarte aquí, Mashiro-san" Kotone lo saludaba con el mismo tonó cortes que uso la vez que se presentaron.

"¿en serio?... te eh visto muy seguido como para pensar que es una coincidencia" Mashiro le ofrecía una silla en la mesa en la que se encontraba sentado.

Kotone no llevaba su uniforme escolar en vez de eso vestía un kimono de un celeste claro con motivos de claveles rojos y a diferencia de otros días ella tenía su cabello suelto, sin su pequeña trenza su cabello rojizo se ondulaba en la parte cerca a sus hombros, no llevaba maquillaje o mejor dicho no lo necesitaba, por si solo su rostro a pesar de ser infantil presentaba una piel lozana que mostraba lo mucho que la cuidaba; eso le hacia preguntarse a Mashiro si ella también estaba tan involucrada en las peleas como lo estaba Chiaki.

"no me trates como una acosadora…" respondía ella con calma "este lugar llamó mi atención así que entre, tan simple como eso."

"ehhh…. Pero es inusual que te encuentres sola"

"Chitoge tuvo que salir a un evento al que invitaron a su padre y Chiaki, no la he visto desde que salimos de clase, ahhh…. Solo espero que no esté haciendo algo estúpido" se lamentaba Kotone.

"¿tan poca confianza le tienes a Chiaki-san?" Mashiro trataba de ocultar una risa.

"no es eso…. Es que esa niña es muy impulsiva"

"disculpe señorita…" Decía Ritsuko con un tono de amabilidad que le costaba mucho mantener" pero me preguntaba si desea ordenar algo"

"perdón por eso… me distraje un poco, me podría mostrar la carta" pedía Kotone con una amabilidad que impresiono a Ritsuko.

"entiendo, entiendo" Mashiro se puso de pie cuando vio como con una mirada Ritsuko le ordenaba que volviera al trabajo.

Antes que Mashiro pudiera entregarle la carta al único cliente, la joven gerente lo detuvo.

"esa chica es interesante"

"si lo es"

"es muy raro ver una chica aquí que no esté hipnotizada por Hikaru"

"no les faltes el respeto a nuestros demás clientes, hay quienes viene por nuestros postres"

"lo sé, lo sé…"

Mashiro la rodeo para poder dirigirse a la mesa de Kotone.

"aunque esa chica quiere algo de ti, ¿no?" La picara mirada de Ritsuko era acompañada por la malicia en su tono de voz.

"no es lo que crees, Ritsuko-san" le respondía el sin mostrarse perturbado por aquel comentario.

"perdone la demora" Mashiro le entregaba la pequeña carta a Kotone con aquel trato exclusivo para clientes.

La pequeña muñeca inspeccionaba con interés los platillos y bebidas que le ofrecían

"¿Qué es un mont blanc?" preguntaba ella mientras señalaba con su dedo el postre francés en el menú.

"un postre a base de huevo que contiene castañas y chocolate" Mashiro ya no tenía que preguntar por los postres como muchos de sus compañeros de trabajo, ya que mayormente cumplía doble función (repostero/mesero), había aprendido a hacer todos los postres en el menú.

"suena bien… quiero uno"

"¿no desea algo para beber?" preguntaba Mashiro después de anotar en una pequeña libreta el pedido de Kotone

"normalmente tomo té verde… pero no creo que vaya bien con este pastel" Kotone se veía indecisa mientras pasaba su dedo por el menú.

"¿qué te parece un Earl Grey?" Le sugería él.

"¿Earl Grey?"

"té negro aromatizado con aceite de bergamota"

"supongo que lo probare…" Kotone le devuelve la carta.

"entendido, por favor espere mientras traigo su orden" siguiendo el protocolo que se manejaba en aquel establecimiento, Mashiro realizaba una venia.

Kotone cubre una risa con una de las largas mangas de su kimono.

"¿sucede algo?" Mashiro preguntaba al escuchar la risa de la pequeña chica.

"no es nada… tan solo parecías un mayordomo hace un momento".

"Mashiro-kun, Mashiro-kun ¿podrías dejar de coquetear con los clientes y volver al trabajo?" Decía Ritsuko mientras leía una revista cerca a la caja registradora.

"solo estoy haciendo mi trabajo, Ritsuko-san…" respondía él al tiempo que se dirigía para preparar la orden de Kotone.

La buena suerte parecía sonreír esta tarde a Kotone, ella tan solo se encontraba inspeccionando el territorio enemigo en el caso de que fuera necesario, cuando un deseo de algo dulce la invadió y entro en la tienda más cercana que pudiera satisfacer aquel antojo.

Ahora que se encontraba de nuevo con Mashiro podría intentar conversar con tranquilidad ; el intento del día anterior había terminado en un fracaso en el instante en la que tuvo que detener a su imprudente amiga de iniciar un conflicto con la que parecía ser una persona muy cercana de Mashiro, cometer ese error podría implicar perder un aliada valioso.

Sus amigas no parecían comprender porque era tan valioso como ella lo hacía sonar (Chiaki ignoraba por completo el deseo de una alianza, pero Kotone pensaba que eso era bueno por el momento), pero era verdad que quedo impresionada de la forma en aquel chico de apariencia frágil había derrotado a la reina roja (Akai Ouhi) una chica que causaba terror y pesadillas en todos los hombres de las escuelas en la que su bate dejo huella.

Tras ese primer encuentro Kotone pensó que Mashiro sería muy útil como informante sobre la situación en el norte, pero después de su segundo combate contra Chiaki quedó convencida que aquel puesto seria un insulto, él había mostrado una interesante forma de pelear usando más la cabeza que los músculos y eso era tan valioso como la información, estaba segura que ese chico sabia más de lo que mostraba.

La oportunidad que ahora se le presentaba era grandiosa, poder tener una conversación tranquila sin la hiperactiva Chitoge o la malhumorada Chiaki (que actuaba de esa manera ante la presencia de Mashiro) le permitiría tal vez formar esa alianza o por lo menos garantizar una colaboración futura de ambas partes. Pero aquel intento se veía frustrado por los clientes que ahora ingresaban al establecimiento y que limitaría el tiempo que ellos dos pudieran hablar a tan solo unas palabras.

Desde la cocina Mashiro pudo escuchar el repique de la campana, cuatro veces habían sido ese hecho le preocupaba enormemente, él era el único la tienda y Ritsuko solo podría repartir los menú y si estaba de buen humor anotar las ordenes.

"(¡me deberían pagar el triple por esto!)" Pensaba él irritado.

Hasta ahora el timbre del teléfono había sonado tres veces la tres indicando una enfermedad de sus compañeros de trabajo, impidiendo que sirvieran de ayuda.

La única satisfacción que tenía ahora era ya tener lista la orden de Kotone, el mont blanc se encontraba en un pequeño plato alzándose orgulloso como la montaña cuyo nombre compartía y el earl grey se encontraba ya servido tras ser preparado siguiendo el minucioso procedimiento que era necesario.

Se acercó a la mesa de Kotone y tras colocar con cuidado la orden (como el protocolo le exigía), se alejo para tomar las órdenes de los nuevos clientes, en ese instante pudo ver como Kotone estaba a punto de decir algo pero no pudo prestarle atención.

Mashiro se encontraba al límite lo último que necesitaba era otro inconveniente más pero…

"¡Mashiro!..¡Estás ahí!..." Susumu, usando un gakuran verde, ingresaba violentamente jadeando como si de un fugitivo se tratara, cosa que llamo la atención de todos los clientes.

" ¡¿Qué sucede!?" Mashiro dejo la libreta en la última mesa que anoto una orden "¿Quién te persigue?" preguntaba preocupado.

"solo necesito que me escondas"

"¿de quién?"

"no tardara en llegar" Susumu se escuchaba cada vez más alarmado.

"¡¿quieres responder alguna de mis preguntas?!"

Antes de que Susumu digiera algo la campana repico una vez más, la puerta se abrió para mostrar a una chica que vestía un uniforme de marinera de color verde, un cabello largo y castaño cuyo fleco era sostenido por un gancho azul con motivo de gotas de agua y bajo sus cabellos brillaban un ojos café.

"Hirasawa-san… ¿estás aquí?... Hirasawa-san" Mizuho pregunta con timidez al sentir que las miradas de los presentes se clavaban en ella.

Antes de que Mizuho pudiera darse cuenta, Susumu se había ocultado detrás de Mashiro, la diferencia de altura entre ellos dos fue beneficioso para él en esta ocasión.

"¿estás bromeando?... ¿te escondes de Aigawa-san?" le preguntaba en voz baja.

"shhh…" Susumu trataba de que guardara silencio "le prometí a Mizuho que pasaría la tarde con ella si con eso pasaba por alto mi falta de ayer…" le decía en un tono de susurro.

"y supongo que te ocultas tras mi espalda porque no quieres hacerlo, ¿no?"

"¿me ocultaras?" le suplicaba

"ocultarte de una chica a la que le prometiste pasar tiempo con ella… eso es triste en todo sentido… además no te das cuenta que Aigawa-san esta…" Mashiro se detuvo a sí mismo.

"¿Mizuho esta qué?" preguntaba Susumu con duda en su voz.

"olvídalo…. No significara nada sino lo descubres por tu cuenta…ahhh" Mashiro suspiraba.

"¿me ayudaras o no?"

"lo hare pero al mismo tiempo, no" dijo Mashiro Mirando a Ritsuko aun sentada cerca a la máquina registradora.

Susumu lo miraba con duda, pero Mashiro lo había ayudado en otras ocasiones y sabía que era alguien en quien podía confiar.

"habla con Ritsuko-san…" Mashiro aun si voltear señalaba a su empleadora con su mano de manera tan discreta como le fuera posible. "dile que serás un ayudante por hoy, eso te tendrá en la cocina"

"¡buena idea!" Susumu se mostraba agradecido.

Ya que Susumu debía escabullirse, Mashiro se acerco a la nueva cliente para darle tiempo a su amigo de desaparecer.

"Qué inesperado encontrarte aquí, Aigawa-san" Mashiro llamaba la atención de la chica del prendedor con motivo de gotas de agua.

"…Yamada-san…" decía ella tras una pausa, como si tratara de recordar en donde había visto a la persona enfrente de ella." ¿Por qué estás aquí?" preguntaba al parecer ignorando el uniforme que el joven vestía.

"trabajo aquí…" respondía él tratando de hacer más notorio, mediante posturas que adopto, el uniforme que vestía "buscas a Susumu, ¿no?"

"uhmm" asintió ella "se escapó apenas acabaron las clases… se supone que me acompañaría a hacer las compras" Mizuho inflaba las mejillas como una niña haciendo un berrinche.

"ya veo… "Mashiro oculto con gran dificultad la risa que toda la situación le provocaba.

Era bastante obvio para él que Mizuho se encontraba ¨interesada¨ en su torpe y despistado amigo, no podía evitar el pensar en qué demonios pasaba por la mente de Susumu para no darse cuenta de algo que para él era tan obvio. El entusiasmo de la chica mezclado con lo que parecía ser un desconocimiento de sus propios sentimientos hacía que le quisiera dar todo su apoyo, además que le parecía imposible que su amigo obsesionado con los juegos no estuviera si quiera un 1% al tanto de lo que pasaba.

"Susumu se encuentra aquí… pero se encuentra trabajando así que si no te importa esperar a que acabemos nuestro turno, te podría conseguir una mesa" le sugirió

"no me importaría además… ¿Qué es ese aroma tan dulce?" La vista de Mizuho se centro en el mont blanc que Kotone comía con recato.

Las pocas mesas del establecimiento estaban llenas y la única que aun presentaba un espacio era aquella que Kotone ocupaba, se disculparía después con la pequeña muñeca pero por ahora necesitaba su colaboración.

"disculpe señorita…" Mashiro volvía a hablar con el tono protocolar del establecimiento.

Kotone alzo la mirada al ver que Mashiro le dirigía la palabra y pensaba que era momento de hablar de aquellos asuntos importantes que se necesitaban discutir.

"le importaría compartir la mesa" con un ademan de sus manos Mashiro señalaba a Mizuho, y ella con nerviosismo hacia una pequeña venia ante la pequeña chica sentada en la mesa.

"en absoluto" respondía Kotone al ver como Mashiro le guiñaba un ojo, un acto que ella interpreto como una petición, que ella no se negó en cumplir por que le llamaba la atención lo que fuera a suceder.

Una vez Mashiro se retiro de la mesa. Mizuho se sentó enfrente de la pequeña muñeca, cuya apariencia la hacía sentirse avergonzada consigo misma; era obvio para ella que ambas compartían cierta apariencia infantil, pero aun así la chica enfrente de ella se veía mucho más femenina por el kimono que vestía y sus impecables modales al comer.

"Di-disculpa por las molestias" Mizuho se sentía intimidada ante la chica del kimono.

"no tienes porque" Kotone bajaba la taza "Mashiro-san se veía en problemas, me sentirá mal si no lo ayudaba.

"¿conoces a Yamada-san?"

Kotone no podía responder con naturalidad aquella pregunta, el responderla como es debido implicaría contarle todo sobre las guerras entre escuelas que estaban creciendo, y no era necesario hacerlo, además que el usar la palabra amigo como Chitoge solía llamarlo de manera tan jovial y natural no le parecía correcto.

"uhmmm…. ¿Eres su novia?" preguntó Mizuho con el temor de equivocarse presente en su voz.

Tal comentario hizo temblar un poco a Kotone pero fue más lo inesperado de la frase que el contenido de la misma.

"no, somos solo amigos "al final se decidió a usar las palabras de Chitoge. " ¿y qué me dices de ti?"

"esta es la segunda vez que hablo con él" decía un poco apenada "pero parece ser muy buen amigo de Hirasawa-san"

"¿Hirasawa-san?... (El chico ruidos de hace unos minutos)" pensaba ella.

"es un compañero de clases" respondía Mizuho.

"¿tan solo eso?, por lo preocupada que te veías pensé que era algo más" insinuaba Kotone con una sonrisa.

"e-e-e-e-e-eso no es verdad" Mizuho al contrario que Kotone estaba sonrojada y era incapaz de articular las palabras correctamente.

Kotone oculta su risa con una manga de su Kimono; lo que pasaba ahora tal vez no era algo que le debería importar pero no pudo negar cierta curiosidad ante aquella chica que era tan fácil de leer como un libro abierto.

"perdona mi rudeza… aun no me he presentado, soy Kirishima Kotone" se presentaba la muñeca en kimono.

"ahh… Aigawa Mizuho" se presento nerviosa la chica del cabello castaño.

Cuando Mashiro entro en la cocina, se encontró con Susumu ahora vestido con el uniforme del local, aunque le quedaba algo grande al ser uno que solía vestir Mashiro, se encontraba a mitad de la cocina sin saber realmente que hacer, con sus ojos examinaban cada parte del desconocido lugar.

"¿ya se fue Mizuho?" preguntaba Susumu como un susurro.

Mashiro lo ignoro y paso de largo; se dirigió a un estante y tras rebuscar entre las cosas, le arrojo a su compañero recipientes, batidora de mano, harina, chispas de chocolate y algo de azúcar (Susumu tuvo mucha suerte de no haber dejado caer nada).

"¡¿Qué demonios haces?!" gritaba un molesto Susumu.

"¿acaso creías que te iba a ocultar por nada?" Mashiro colocaba en un recipiente mantequilla, azúcar rubia y azúcar blanca" ¡forra esas bandejas con papel manteca!" ordenaba el experimentado repostero.

"¡está bien!, ¡está bien!" renegaba Susumu mientras comenzaba con aquella molesta tarea.

"¿Por qué te quieres alejar tanto de Aigawa-san?" Mashiro batía los ingredientes que había colocado en el recipiente.

"…" Susumu permanecía en silencio mientras seguía trabajando con el papel manteca.

"¿vas a ignorarme?" Mashiro coloco la esencia de vainilla a la mezcla.

"... lo hago… por su bien…" murmuro él "¿ahora qué hago?" Susumu esperaba las siguientes órdenes de Mashiro.

"mezcla harina con sal" Mashiro diluyo bicarbonato en agua hirviendo. "¿a qué te refieres con por su bien?"

"conozco a Mizuho desde que éramos unos niños…" comenzaba a narrar el nuevo ayudante "ella siempre ha estado cerca de mí, casi igual como ahora "una sonrisa nostálgica se le dibujaba" pero eso podría arruinar futuras oportunidades"

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Tal vez solo es faltar a clases… pero aun así los profesores me consideran un caso perdido, un delincuente"

Mashiro dejo a un lado la preparación de los otros postres, para prestarle atención a su compañero.

"En cambio ella se esfuerza en todo a pesar que suele ser torpe, siempre está esforzándose, siempre… ¡no quiero que la opinión que tienen de ella cambie por mi culpa!" Susumu dejó los utensilios de cocina y sin que él se diera cuenta subió su tono de voz.

"cálmate" Mashiro lanzó al rostro de Susumu una bolsa de harina.

"¿Qué te pasa?" se quejaba el pequeño chico mientras trataba de limpiarse la harina del rostro.

"si se conocen desde hace años, ¿por qué te llama por tu apellido?" preguntaba él teniendo una vaga idea de la respuesta.

"le dije que me llamara así desde entramos a la preparatoria…" respondía Susumu sin mirar a su compañero.

"¿Cómo te llamaba antes?" Mashiro le lanzaba una mirada entre curiosa y picara en un intento de sacarle la respuesta.

"…" los labios de Susumu se movieron pero no parecía haber dicho nada.

"¿Qué?"

"….-chan" no se lograba entender del todo.

"¡Habla claro!" le ordeno Mashiro.

"¡Susu-chan!, ¿es tan malo?" respondía Susumu rojo de la vergüenza.

"oh, por supus… supuesto que no" Mashiro trataba de aparentar estar calmado mientras que se le seguía dibujando una mueca en el rostro.

"¡cállate!" Susumu volvió su atención a las bandejas con papel manteca, a pesar de que nada tenía ya que hace con ellas.

"…" Mashiro logró convertir aquella mueca en una sonrisa y unos segundos después, ya calmado le dice "te importa, ¿no?".

"¡Por supuesto que sí!" exclamaba él sin mostrar vergüenza "somos amigos por qué no habría de importarme ella" al terminar esa oración, Mashiro pudo observar un ligero y casi invisible sonrojo en el joven ayudante.

"ahhh" Mashiro exhaló con cansancio "¡no entiendo como no pueden darse cuenta ellos dos!"

"¿Qué te sucede ahora?" Susumu lo miraba con sospecha.

"ahhh…" Mashiro suspiro una vez más "no creo tener tanta paciencia con los despistados…si tengo un hijo que no sea así…"

"¿de qué hablas?" Susumu lo miraba con curiosidad.

"nada… nada…"Mashiro volvía a concentrar en su trabajo "¡aun tenemos muchos otros postres por hacer!"

"ahhh" Susumu suspiraba desanimado.

"¡deja de perder el tiempo!, ¡aun falta un pastel de fresa, más galletas y un pie de manzana!" al decir esto Mashiro le señalaba varios estantes en los que se encontraban los ingredientes necesarios para las otras recetas.

Mientras que Mashiro y Susumu lidiaban con la cocina, las dos chicas de escuelas diferentes se habían quedado en silencio tras el último comentario de Kotone.

"(¿Qu-e que debería decir?)" Mizuho sobaba sus manos una con otra debajo de la mesa.

"(se ha quedado callada)" Kotone aun comía aparentando calma "(tal vez no debí mencionar a ese chico)"

"uhmm… ¿Kirishima-san de que escuela eres?"

"Sakuranomori" respondió Kotone tras dar una probada más de su té.

"¡¿en serio?!"

"¿Por qué estas tan sorprendida?"

"¡¿es que Sakuranomori no es una academia para chicas de elite?!" Mizuho se había puesto de pie.

"estas exagerando un poco" Kotone le pedía a la entusiasta chica que se sentara.

"pero, pero escuche que solo estudian ahí las hijas de empresarios ricos"

"e-e-eso no es del todo cierto" Kotone pensaba en Chitoge, cuya familia podría fácilmente pagar por su educación, pero que no tenían que hacerlo gracias a la beca completa que la rubia había conseguido.

"¿en serio?" preguntaba Mizuho con curiosidad.

"si, por ejemplo yo estoy estudiando gracias a una beca" tal vez la pequeña muñeca no era tan buena en los estudios como Chitoge pero aun así logro alcanzar una respetable media beca.

"¿tanto deseas estudiar en nuestra academia?" preguntaba Kotone.

"la verdad, es que me intriga como seria estar adentro" admitía la castaña con vergüenza.

"¿Por qué no intentas por una beca deportiva?"

Esa era la única razón por la cual Chiaki se encontraba estudiando en esa academia, gracias que consiguió una beca en el equipo de atletismo, ella no hubiera pensado que eso le serviría para asuntos muy diferentes a una competencia entre escuelas.

"no soy para nada atlética" decía avergonzada sobando la parte de atrás de su cabeza con una de sus manos.

"pero estoy bien en Umineko…todos mis amigos están ahí" le sonreí a castaña.

"¿Umineko?"

"Umineko Shogyou… no es tan grande pero me gusta mi escuela" afirmaba Mizuho.

"(Umineko Shogyou, un escuela entre los territorios del norte y del oeste, si no me equivoco no tienen ninguna participación en esta guerra… pero que Mashiro-san tenga contacto con ellos… tal vez debería investigar más…)"

"ahh… Kirishima-san… Kirishima-san"

"lo siento, estaba algo distraída" se disculpaba Kotone.

"siento la demora" Mashiro salía de la cocina seguido por Susumu, quien empuja un carrito y en este se encontraban galletas varias, una pastel de fresa previamente partido en 6 trozos y un pequeño pie de manzana, además de los postres también había un par de tetaras de porcelana todas con un acabado victoriano

Ya por si solo Susumu se sentía incomodo por el uniforme que debía vestir así que las miradas de las chicas que examinaban al nuevo (temporal) empleado lo hacían pensar que tal vez cumplir su promesa con Mizuho sería mejor que aquel suplicio.

Mientras que Mashiro cumplía su trabajo de servir el té y entregar los pedidos no pudo evitar el ver a todos lados sin un objetivo en especial, sin esperarlo sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Mizuho, ella solo le sonrió y le saludo devuelta moviendo su pequeña mano.

"¿Por qué esta aquí?" le susurraba a Mashiro, quien servía un poco de té en una taza con motivo floral.

"ustedes dos tienen sus problemas que resolver… háganlo de una vez" le respondió él sin descuidar su trabajo.

"pero… yo… eh…" Susumu se quedo callado después de no saber que responder.

La tarde se convirtió en noche con cierta lentitud para algunos, y aunque Delicacy cerraba normalmente a las 9; Ritsuko pudo ver con facilidad que siendo las 8 no tendrían más clientes además de las dos niñas que seguían juntas en una mesa cerca la puerta.

Por otro lado ella pudo ver como los dos únicos empleados de la noche conversaban en la cocina, veía como el empleado temporal era regañado (al menos desde su punto de vista) por el experimentado que cubría dos funciones.

Tratando en lo posible de ocultar su a veces grosera forma de hablar le pidió a las únicas clientes que se retiran y lo mismo lo hizo con los únicos empleado ya que de otra forma solo se perdería dinero (Algo que ella odiaba).

Susumu y Mashiro salieron de la tienda por la puerta trasera tras despedirse de Ritsuko, el primero con 8.000 yenes en el bolsillo de su gakuran verde y el segundo con la promesa de un bono el próximo día de pago.

Aun en la puerta principal se encontraban Mizuho y Kotone, para Mashiro las dos chicas se habían vuelto amigas ya que parecían disfrutar la conversación que sostenían, por otro lado Susumu se veía más y más incomodo.

"¿se divierten?" preguntó Mashiro mientras se colocaba sus audífonos al cuello.

"si, Mizuho-san es una chica muy interesante" Kotone le sonreía a la castaña

"hehehe" Mizuho solo reía con una risa que la hacía ver más como una niña.

"deberíamos irnos, ¿no crees?" Kotone le lanzaba aquella mirada que hace unas horas él había usado para pedir un favor.

"es cierto…" Mashiro comenzó a mirar a su amigo en gakuran verde" ¿Por qué no acompañas a Aigawa-san?, conoces donde vive, ¿verdad?"

"eso… es verdad… pero… yo" Susumu quería negarse y estaba a punto de hacerlo hasta que Mizuho lo miro con unos ojos de cacharro.

"ahhh… muy bien…" accedió derrotado.

Mashiro y Kotone les dieron la espalda a ambos porque no podían evitar del todo la risa que quería escapar.

"nos vemos Kotone-san, Yamada-san" Mizuho se despedía mientras se alejaba junto con Susumu.

"¿los vamos a seguir?" preguntaba Kotone caminando en sentido contrario a los dos chicos

"¿tú qué crees?" Mashiro le sonreía dejando de caminar para después dar la vuelta.

Los dos chicos de uniforme verde eran fáciles de seguir, ya sea que estaban muy concentrados uno en el otro o que Mashiro y Kotone fuera muy silenciosos ir por sus pasos no era algo que demandaba mucho esfuerzo.

Tras unos pocos minutos dejaron atrás las tiendas, para entrar a un gran parque, lo que era bueno para los espías ya que tendría mejores lugares en donde esconderse.

"no espere que aceptaras seguirlos" le decía Mashiro mientras se escondía tras el tronco de un árbol.

"podría decir lo mismo de ti" Kotone estaba parada enfrente de él mientras trataba de mirar hacia los jóvenes de verde que andaban por el camino construido del parque.

"es que…. Ah…" Mashiro pensaba que decir mientras Kotone lo interrogaba con la mirada." No estoy muy seguro de como decirlo pero… creo, creo que tengo un buen presentimiento con esos dos"

"…"Kotone lo miraba con curiosidad aun en silencio. "Eres un romántico" sonreía ella con los ojos cerrados"

"suena estúpido cuando lo dices así" Mashiro sonrojado desviaba su mirada hacia los despistados que espiaban. "¿y que me dices de ti?"

"¿yo?, no tengo tiempo para distraerme con esos temas, pero supongo que no es malos de vez en cuando" Kotone sonreía para después dirigir su mirada a los dos chicos que se seguían caminando por el parque.

Desde que comenzaron la preparatoria, Susumu había tratado en lo posible alejarse Mizuho por lo que él llamaba su propio bien, así que ahora no podía evitar sentirse algo incomodo y un poco culpable por haberla dejado sola, un sentimiento que comenzó a sentir con más fuerza después de hablar con Mashiro.

"(¿Qué está pasando conmigo?)" Era una pregunta que Susumu se hacia una y otra vez durante el silencioso trayecto.

Mizuho por otro lado tenía una mezcla de sentimientos, se sentía feliz por tener a su viejo amigo a su lado, después de tanto tiempo de ser ignorada; pero al mismo tiempo se sentía algo ansiosa, algo incomoda, algo nerviosa, no importaba como tratara de explicarlo la palabra algo era lo que predominaba.

"es una bonita noche, ¿no?" dijo Mizuho en esperanza de romper aquel incomodo silencio.

"ahh" fue todo lo respondió el chico del gakuran verde.

Pero en verdad era una noche hermosa, a pesar de la ausencia de una gran luna llena se apreciaba un cielo despejado, dejando a la vista algunas estrellas al menos tantas como pueden ser vistas en una ciudad como Tokyo; sumados a estos el agradable clima debido a la primavera y los arboles de sakura que aun florecían, el parque se había vuelto un punto muy atractivo para las parejas.

"hay muchas personas, ¿no?" Mizuho realizo un segundo intento de romper el hielo.

"tienes razón" fue todo lo que le pudo sacar.

El ambiente era muy bueno para los dos espías, tantas parejas en el parque hacia muy fácil que un chico y una chica pasaran inadvertidos.

"no veo ningún progreso" mencionaba Kotone con una seriedad que ella pensaba que solo le florecía durante una misión.

"uhmm… no me sorprende… ambos son del tipo despistado…" decía Mashiro con su mano derecha en la frente mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro.

"(ya falta poco)" pensaba Susumu con alivio al ver que ya habían pasado mitad del parque, solo un poco más y llegaría al paradero en donde se despediría de Mizuho.

A medida que se acercaban a la salida del parque, había cada vez menos parejas para cuando Mizuho y Susumu se dieron cuenta, se encontraban completamente solos (o al menos ellos pensaban eso).

"ah…" Mizuho se detuvo."¿No quieres sentarte un rato?" la castaña le señalo una banca cercana a un poste de luz.

"eh…" Susumu pensó en rechazar la oferta y apresurar el paso, pero vio en su vieja amiga una seriedad poco característica en ella. Sea lo que fuere era importante.

"uhmm" asintió él

Ahora con los dos sentados el silencio apareció una vez más, alguien tenía que decir algo, lo que fuera solo para acabar con esa sensación incomoda nueva para ambos, Susumu quería decir algo pero las palabras no le salían y lo único que lograba eran el mover de sus brazos y su boca como si de un artista del cine mudo se tratara; y se alegro de que su amiga de la infancia tuviera la cabeza baja para no verlo en aquel patético espectáculo.

"¿Por qué?..." Mizuho comenzó a hablar "¿Por qué ya no puedo llamarte Susu-chan?"

"¿eh?" la pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa. "no es obvio….ya no somos unos niños, no podemos seguir llamándonos con esos nombres… tan vergonzosos" en ese momento adopto la actitud fría con la que la había tratado desde inicio de su primer año.

"a mí no me molesta si me sigues llamando Mii-chan"

"¿Por qué debería hacerlo?" Susumu quería acabar con la conversación en ese momento."¿Acaso no vez..."

"¡no me gusta que me llames Aigawa-san!" Mizuho alzaba la voz."¡Tanto te importa lo que digan los demás!"

"¡s-s-solo me preocupo por ti!"Susumu estaba preocupado y sorprendido porque era la primera vez que Mizuho le gritaba.

"¡mentiroso!, ¡mentiroso!, ¡mentiroso!, ¡mentiroso!, ¡mentiroso!" gritaba Mizuho sin mirarlo."¡Si te preocuparas tanto por mí, porque me sigues ignorando!"

"…." Susumu se quedo callado, los ojos de Mizuho le habían cerrado la boca. Aquella mirada que mostraba una mezcla de tristeza e ira. Sentimientos que él no veía con mucha frecuencia en la pequeña castaña.

"pero… juntarte conmigo te causara problemas, ¿no?" Susumu respondía sin mirarla, como a un niño que han reprendido.

"..Ah…" Mizuho se había calmado un poco y miraba con preocupación a Susumu.

"yo… no soy bueno en los estudios o en los deportes… nadie confía en mi… nadie cree que valga algo… solo soy un niño que es bueno en los juegos… ¿realmente quieres estar cerca de un perdedor como yo?" Susumu tenía la mirada perdida en el suelo, su voz se había hecho casi inaudible y había perdido la fuerza que mostró hace unos pocos segundos.

Mizuho se acerco lentamente hacía su amigo de la infancia, tomo la mano temblorosa de este y la apretó entre las suyas. En aquel instante, el chico del gakuran verde centró su mirada en la castaña y vio aquella sonrisa que le había mostrado desde que eran unos niños.

"Tou-san me pregunta lo mismo…" Comenzó a decir Mizuho" ¿Por qué te sigues juntando con Susumu?, ¡el no sabe hacer nada bien!, ¡es un irresponsable que no sirve para nada!" decía La castaña tratando de imitar la voz de su padre.

"(le acaban de destruir la autoestima)" pensaba Mashiro que junto a Kotone se encontraba escondidos tras un frondoso árbol de sakura, cerca a los chicos de verde.

"pero…" Mizuho apretó la mano Susumu, haciendo que este saliera del decaído estado en que sus anteriores palabras lo habían dejado." Eso me no importa… yo creo que Susu-chan puede hacer lo que quiera cuando se lo toma en serio, además no quiero que dejes lo juegos porque el rostro que Susu-chan pone cuando juega, es el que más me gusta" declaro ella sin vergüenza y con orgullo.

"…Mii-chan…" Susurro él.

"van por buen camino, ¿no lo crees?" le decía a su compañero en crimen aun ocultos.

"deberíamos irnos… no es correcto seguir espiándolos" al decir esto Mashiro comenzó a caminar en sentido contrario.

"¡espera!" lo llamo Kotone tratando de gritar en voz baja.

"Así que son ustedes son los que perturban el silencio de nuestro territorio"

Mashiro volteo al escuchar una voz desconocida, al hacerlo vio que enfrente de los chicos de Umineko se encontraba un grupo de personas de vestimenta desalineada.

"día tras días, creen que es agradable ensuciar la casa demás" El que hablaba tenia parte del cabello rapado dejando solo un arbusto negro sobre su cabeza, sumados a su nariz en forma de pico de ave le daban una apariencia ridícula, por su actitud arrogante y exagerados movimientos , parecía ser el líder de aquel grupo.

"así son los jóvenes de hoy en día" se burlaba un hombre con rastros de bigotes sobre el labio "solo les importa una cosa" insinuaba con una lasciva burla mientras miraba a Mizuho.

"tienes gustos muy extraños"

"siempre metiéndote con las niñas"

Los demás hombres, que sumaban en total 10 personas, seguían lazando frases con intención de insultar a Mizuho o de divertir a sus compañeros.

Desde el momento en que aparecieron aquellos hombres; Susumu se había puesto enfrente de la castaña, optando una posición defensiva, miraba con nerviosismo a los hombres enfrente de él, no solo eran mayores que él sino que suponía que eran mucho más fuertes que él. Sus pies le temblaban pero no quería asustar a Mizuho quien por si solo se veía ya nerviosa.

"no tienen nada que hacer aquí… por qué no se largan de una vez, ancianos" Susumu lanzo esas palabras sin pensar.

"¡que dijiste niño!" el hombre con nariz de ave levanto a Susumu por el cuello.

"aléjate de mí, apestas a alcohol" Susumu miraba directo a los ojos de su atacante "(¡por qué no cierro la boca de una vez!)

El hombre con nariz de ave alzo su puno dispuesto a golpear a Susumu, este cerró los ojos esperando lo peor

"¡Susu-chan!"

Susumu cayó al suelo pero no tenía ningún rastro de un golpe en el rostro por lo contrario era su atacante quien se cogía el suyo con dolor.

¡¿Quién Arrojo una piedra?!" vociferó tras limpiarse la poca sangre que le brotaba de la frente.

"¡¿estás bien Susumu?! Mashiro lo cogió de los hombros.

"¿Mashiro?... ¿Qué haces aquí?" Susumu lo miraba confundido.

"…otro día hablamos de eso… lo importante aquí, son estos tipos" Mashiro señalaba con un movimiento de su cabeza al grupo de extraños enfrente de él.

"¿pero qué crees que puedo hacer?... ¡yo no sé pelear!" Susumu le decía al oído.

"ya lo sé, ya lo sé… pero nunca dije que fueras a pelear… lo importante es que Aigawa-san este a salvo, ¿no?"

"¿Mizuho?..."Susumu miro tras Mashiro y vio a Mizuho aun preocupada pero que trataba de no mostrarlo. "Tienes razón… ¿tienes una idea?"

"si… los distraeré… no importa que suceda, no importa que oigas, no te detengas hasta que Aigawa-san y tu estén a salvo"

"¡¿estás loco?!... ¿a caso crees que puedes con todos ellos?…

"claro que no, pero mi trabajo es solo distraerlos… no te preocupes tanto por mi"

"oye… pero yo…"

"no te preocupes… además aun quiero la revancha, no voy a dejar que sigas siempre invicto…" Mashiro le sonreía.

"vamos Mizuho…" Susumu se puso de pie y cogió de la mano a su vieja amiga.

"¿pero y Yamada-san?" Mizuho aun se veía intranquila.

"no te preocupes… a diferencia mía, Mashiro es alguien que puede hacer posible lo imposible"

"confías mucho en él…" Mizuho desvió la mirada hacia el chico del cabello negro, quien lo saludo" yo también confiare" declaro ella.

"¿Qué hacemos ahora?, Kanousei no Otoko" Susumu le preguntaba a su amigo, perdiendo el temor de hace unos segundos.

"ahh… tú también has escuchado es nombre…" respondía avergonzado "… voy a atacarlos y cuando se concentren en mi, corran…"

"¿estás seguro?, Yamada-san" Mizuho se encontraba preocupada. "es un plan muy simple, ¿no?"

"no te preocupes…ellos parecen de mente simple…funcionara"

"siento no ser útil en estas situaciones…" se disculpaba Susumu.

"sé que no es tu fuerte pero aun que lo fuera… si Aigawa-san permaneciera aqui, podría ser peligroso para ella."

"perdón por ser un estorbo" se disculpaba Mizuho.

"¡dejen de ignorarnos!" uno de los hombres se dirigía hacia ellos, preparando su puño para golpear a Mashiro.

"¡ahora!" a su señal los tres chicos corrieron en dirección a su atacante, cuando la distancia se acortaba, Mashiro acelero el paso. El chico de los audífonos naranja coloco su mano izquierda detrás de su espalda e hizo una rápida señal con dos de sus dedos, en ese instante Susumu Y Mizuho desviaban su rumbo hacia la derecha.

Mashiro alzo su mano derecha con la aparente intención de golpear a su atacante más cercano, pero este esquivó el ataque con relativa facilidad. La intención del chico de cabello negro no era golpearlo por lo contrario cuando volteo por unos segundos, vio como el hombre con nariz de pico de ave se cogía nariz con dolor.

"¡Maldito!" gritaba uno de los hombres dentro del grupo "¡¿Cómo te atreviste a arrojar una piedra a mi hermoso rostro?!"

"¿hermoso?... ¿por dónde?" se burlaba Mashiro, después de haberse alejado unos metros de su atacante inicial.

"¡!... ¡atrápenlo!, ¡no me importa que le hagan solo atrápenlo!

A su orden, el grupo de diez se dirigía a atacar al chico de los audífonos naranja, todos motivados por el deseo de pelear y el alcohol que Susumu había notado antes. Por su lado, Mashiro desvío ligeramente su mirada hacia en donde se encontraban Susumu y Mizuho. Antes de desparecer por el portón que daba a la salida, el chico del gakuran verde le hizo una señal con su mano.

"…muy bien… ahora solo debo pensar. Como salir de aquí…" Mashiro se decía así mismo

Mashiro esquivo un golpe dirigido a su rostro, pero no logro esquivar el segundo que lo hizo retroceder unos pasos hacia atrás. Para cuando se dio cuenta, Mashiro se encontraba rodeado sin dejarle una oportunidad de escapar.

Los ataques venían de todos lados, golpes y patadas que era difíciles de esquivar y aunque algunos lograron impactar en él, el resto fue esquivado y dado que se encontraban tan cerca sus atacantes terminaron golpeándose unos a otros.

"tsk… (Sin Hikaru, aquí... ¿no puedo saber cuánto tiempo ha pasado, solo puedo suponer…1 o 2 minutos han pasado…)" pensaba con cierta frustración.

"¡acaben con él!" Declaro el líder.

"haha… "era una risa cansada la que salía de Mashiro "parece que si me sigue la mala suerte…"

Mashiro cerró los ojos, como resignándose a lo que sucedería.

"(si tuviera el regalo de kaa-san… ¿hubiera logrado ganar?...)" pensaba él aun con los ojos cerrados

El más veloz de los 10, se encontraba a pocos metros de él, esquivarlo sería fácil. Pero el segundo se encontraba corriendo en lado derecho y un tercero que iba por la izquierda, sumado a esto lo cansado y adolorido que se encontraba su cuerpo, garantizaban el éxito de su ataque.

"uuahh…"

Mashiro abrió los ojos, en el suelo, inconsciente se encontraba uno de sus atacantes, tenía marcado en el rostro una circunferencia roja, varios dientes rotos que se encontraban a centímetros de su boca flotando en un pequeño charco de su sangre.

"diez contra uno… ustedes están tan podridos como para pelear de esa manera y lo que es peor de todos… atacan a un estudiante…me dan asco…" la voz estaba llena de malicia pero también parecía saborear aquel momento.

Mashiro volteo a ver a la persona que hablaba y se sorprendió al ver que era Kotone. Cuando presto más atención vio que de sus mangas caían dos cadenas que eran arrastradas por el suelo a medida que ella se acercaba hacia donde él se encontraba.

"quería ayudarte…" Comenzaba a decir Kotone, una vez llego al lado de Mashiro "… pero… si Hirasawa-san y Mizuho-san vieran esto… sería muy problemático explicarlo…"

A los ojos de Mashiro, Kotone se veía muy diferente, estaba sonriendo pero su sonrisa para una mueca retorcida, su mirada se había vuelto algo vacía pero intimidante y sus manos le temblaban como si se estuviera conteniendo así misma por algo.

"¿t-te encuentras bien?, Kotone-san" preguntaba Mashiro entre sorprendido y asustado.

"no, no lo estoy… esa basura…esa clase de basura debe desaparecer de mi vista" Kotone señalaba con su miraba a los hombres que ahora se encontraban ayudando a su compañero caído.

"¡atrapen a esa maldita perra!"

El hombre de la nariz de ave ordeno a sus compañeros a ir tras Kotone, pero en vez de preocuparse, la pequeña muñeca seguía mostrando esa retorcida mueca en la que se había convertido su sonrisa.

"¿perra?... alguien tiene que enseñarles modales…" Decía Kotone mientras avanzaba hacia el grupo de 8, y con una de sus manos le pedía a Mashiro que se alejara.

Una vez que Mashiro se alejo lo suficiente, Kotone comenzó con su ataque; cogió sus cadenas una en cada mano y los lazo hacia adelante como una látigo, algunos lograron esquivar el ataque, pero dos cayeron al suelo tras ser golpeados por estas. Creyeron que ya no tenía forma de defenderse, se equivocaron, con la misma fuerza con que había lanzado sus cadenas, las hizo regresar hacia ella logrando que los pesos unidos al final de estas impactaran en la pierna y en el abrazo de otros dos.

"no son nada entretenidos… acabemos con este juego…" Kotone avanzo unos pasos más hasta que se encontró rodeada de por los hombres restantes.

Ahora todos se lanzaron sobre ella, tratando de atacarla por todos lados, la rodearon; Kotone se quedo parada en ese lugar y solo movía la parte superior de su cuerpo, movimientos que asemejaban un baile.

Las cadenas se movían en todas direcciones, formando alrededor de ella una barrera de hierro que también funcionaba como una arma, los pobres ingenuos que intentaron penetrar su defensa, solo lograron múltiples golpes y en el peor caso fracturas; algunos se quedaron tirados en el suelo sufriendo y otros con mejor suerte perdieron el conocimiento.

El pequeño golem se acero al sujeto que ella había identificado como el líder; este se encontraba boca abajo fingiendo estar desmayado, se sentó sobre él y coloco una de sus cadenas sobre el cuello de este.

"¿a quién crees que engañas?" Kotone comenzó a apretar las cadenas que tenía alrededor del cuello de este.

"…perdo…perdo…"

"¿eh?... ¿quieres decir algo?... no te puedo oír…" Kotone apretó una vez más las cadenas mientras se reía.

"p...Por…por favor… per.. don…name…"al fin logro decir el hombre de la nariz de ave.

Kotone soltó su cadena y se puso de pie.

"no quiero ver de nuevo tu rostro por aquí" ordeno la pequeña muñeca.

"¡sí!... ¡lo prometo!" el hombre se puso de pie y corrió en dirección contraria, junto con él se fue el resto de su grupo, los malheridos cargando a los que estaban inconscientes.

"muy bien se acabo el espectáculo "decía Kotone tras juntar sus palmas enfrente de ella.

Mashiro que había permanecido en silencio hasta ahora, la miraba con extrañeza; hasta tan solo unos instantes había actuado de una manera muy diferente a lo que él esperaría de ella y ahora volvía a la normalidad, no solo su tono de voz si no también la expresión de su rostro se normalizo.

"lamento que hayas tenido que ver eso, Mashiro-san" se disculpaba ella con una venia.

"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntaba un confundido Mashiro.

"estaba segura que podría derrotarlos sin ningún problema, pero solo hacer eso no generaría ningún bien, pensé que si los asustaba un poco nunca más volverían a cometer tales actos" explicaba Kotone.

"pero esa no parecías tú…"

"ah… solo actué como lo abrían hecho Chiaki y Chitoge en esta situación y termino de esa manera…" Respondía Kotone apenada.

"debo disculparme…" comenzó a decir Mashiro "para ser sincero no pensé que fueras tan fuerte, creí que tal vez te encargas de poner un orden mientras Chiaki-san, peleaba o algo así"

"ahora aprenderás a no subestimarme" decía en Kotone en broma.

"pero… la verdad que la Kotone-san de hace un momento daba mucho miedo"

"perdón por eso… a mí tampoco me gusta, no volveré actuar así"

"¡oi...!, ¡Mashiro!... ¡¿te encuentras bien?!" Susumu entro deprisa por el portón por donde había salido.

"¿Qué haces aquí? Y ¿Aigawa-san?" preguntaba Mashiro.

"hice que Mizuho tomara el bus, sé que no iba a ser de ayuda pero no podía solo irme y dejarte en problemas" decía un decidido Susumu" ¿y qué paso con todos eso ancianos?" preguntaba mirando a todos lados.

"no es obvio… "comenzaba a decir Kotone" Mashiro-san los derroto y se fueron"

"oye…"

"no debí esperar menos de Mashiro… ¿ah?... Kirishima-san, ¿no es verdad?..." Susumu recién se percataba de la presencia de Kotone."¿Estabas aquí antes?"

"por supuesto que lo estaba, estabas tan preocupado que no la notaste" Mashiro la defendía.

"ah… perdón por eso"

"será mejor que nos vallamos" sugirió Kotone.

"si, ya deberíamos irnos…" agrego Susumu.

Mashiro llego a su casa y lo primo que hizo fue sacar un cuaderno negro que tenía en su escritorio, y comenzó a escribir en él.

Miró el reloj en su cuarto y se dirigió al baño, una vez ahí cogió varios frascos y luego de colocar algunas pastillas fuera del frasco, las tomo todas con un vaso de agua.

"Esta ciudad está llena de personas interesantes, no puedo esperar a mañana"

**HASTA AHORA AGRADESCO A QUELLOS QUE HAN SEGUIDO LEYENDO ESTE FIC, SOBRE TODO PORQUE SIEMPRE ESCUCHO BUENOS COMENTARIOS DE USTEDES… Y QUIERO DISCULPARME UNA VEZ MAS POR HABER TARADO TANTO SI POR ALGUNA RAZON HAN ESTADO ESPERANDO MI TRABAJO.**


	44. Fiesta de Ricos, Fiesta de dos

**PERDONEN LA ENORM TARDANZA, CLARO SI ES QUE ALGUIEN HAYA AFUERA EXTRAÑABA MI FIC. NO DIRE MUCHO, SOLO ESPERO UN COMENTARIO, PERO MÁS QUE NADA QUE DISFRUTEN LEYENDO**

"¿es necesario?" Hikaru se quejaba mientras trataba de desatar su corbata de moño. Sentía que lo ahorcaba.

"te lo he dicho muchas veces. Es necesario construir y mantener estas relaciones" el hombre en traje caminaba unos pasos adelante. Era un poco más alto que él. Vestía un traje elegante y bien planchado. A diferencia de Hikaru, su cabello era negro con ligeras zonas grises y con un bigote espeso que presentaba esa misma característica. Tenía las mejillas algo hundidas y los ojos con ojeras.

"odio estas fiestas" Hikaru suspiró.

"pensé que aun joven de tu edad le gustaría ser el centro de atención de todas esas jovencitas"

"te equivocaste, padre" Hikaru colocó sus manos en los bolsillos de su traje mientras desviaba su mirada hacia las ventanas de ese largo pasillo.

En ese momento los dos se encontraban en el pasillo que llevaba hacia el salón de fiestas. Lleno de pinturas de artistas extranjeros y de estatuas de la misma procedencia. Hikaru estaba seguro que si vendía todas las cosas que ahí se encontraban, se podría fácilmente pagar la educación de una persona desde el jardín de niños hasta la universidad.

Desde que cumplió los diecisiete había caminado mucho por ese pasillo. El porqué, lo sabía ya hace mucho. Su padre había creado una gran compañía con su esfuerzo y el de su madre juntos, y él pensaba que su hijo necesitaba una compañera adecuada para seguir haciendo grande a la familia Kotobuki.

Hikaru odiaba esas fiestas. Siempre rodeado de muchas chicas que lo querían solo por su apariencia o por su dinero. De las cuales él llego a enterarse algunas, solo seguían órdenes de sus padres con la esperanza de conseguir una porción de la fortuna familiar.

"¿estás listo?" El padre de Hikaru se arreglaba por última vez su corbata de moño.

"si… comencemos con el circo" Hikaru lo seguía desanimado hacia la luz fuera del túnel.

Salir de aquel pasadizo los llevo al segundo piso del salón de fiestas. A ambos extremos se encontraban varios mayordomos y sirvientas que con la cabeza baja los saludaban. El camino que formaron bajaba por unas amplias escaleras desde la segunda planta hasta la primera. A mitad de camino, Hikaru pudo dar un rápido vistazo a los invitados. Había varios grupos desimanados por el amplio salón. Los hombres con sus trajes elegantes, relojes caros y anillos de oro. Y las mujeres con vestidos de noche confeccionados de seda .A pesar de que en las fiestas que siempre frecuentaba había personas de su edad, Hikaru notaba que estas parecían ser una burda copia de los mayores.

A pesar de eso el ambiente no era del todo desagradable, un quinteto de cuerdas tocaba a un lado. Cuya música era apreciada por los invitados ya sea solo escuchando o en el caso de algunas parejas bailando.

La bebida y la comida era toda repartida por el pequeño ejército de empleados, entre mayordomos y sirvientas, que con una bandeja en mano y sonrisa en el rostro atendían con suma eficiencia

A penas coloco un pie fuera de la escalera, su padre se retiro y él fue lentamente rodeado por chicas jóvenes. Que a su parecer le hacían sentir con un pedazo de carne enfrente de una jauría de lobos.

"Kotobuki-kun, Kotobuki-kun…" una chica en vestido rojo lo llamaba desde su derecha.

"ah…"

"¿qué piensas de mi vestido?" Una chica de blanco le preguntaba desde su izquierda.

"bueno…"

"no quieres algo para tomar…" una chica algo mayor que él le ofrecía una copa.

"pero yo…"

"¿Por qué no vamos a un lugar… más privado?" le susurró otra al oído.

"¿eh?..."

"Hikaru-sama, Kojiro-sama lo requiere en este momento" una chica con uniforme de sirvienta lo llamaba.

"¿Tou-san?...discúlpenme pero al parecer mi padre me necesita" Hikaru se disculpo ante las chicas que lo rodeaban.

"gracias por eso, Kyoko-san" Hikaru le agradecía a la sirvienta de cabellera vino tinto.

"no tiene porque, solo sigo ordenes de mi señora"

"lo sé (me gustaría que fuera más expresiva)"

La sirvienta lo guío hacia una parte del salón poco transitada. Aquí habían unas cuantas mesas, la mayoría vacía, dispuestas para cualquier invitado que necesitara descansar unos momentos. Finalmente la joven sirvienta se detuvo enfrente de una mesa en la que se encontraban otras dos sirvientas, una de cabello negro azabache y la otra de un rubio casi dorado. Y una joven de apariencia extranjera que parecía ser su empleadora.

"gracias por la ayuda, Nikoleta-san"

"no tienes porque, además sabes tan bien como yo que la gente con poder y dinero no se molesta en prestarle atención a las personas que les sirven, así que no me sorprendió que no notaran que era mi sirvienta y no una de las tuyas" Nikoleta tomó una copa llena de agua mineral y bebió un poco de ella.

"gracias" Hikaru acepto una copa con agua mineral ofrecida por la sirvienta de cabello azabache, y se sentó a un lado de chica mitad japonés.

Nikoleta tenía unos ojos azul cielo y al igual que Hikaru una cabellera rubia, solo que esta era de un rubio cenizo que al entrar en contacto con la luz de salón se tornaba plateado, un color similar al vestido que vestía. Se encontraba sentada pero no en una de las sillas de bello acabado que se hallaban cerca a las mesas. Sino que se encontraban en una silla de ruedas.

"pudiste haberme ayudado antes…" Hikaru bebía un poco de agua" realmente te gusta esta clase de espectáculos"

"Por supuesto que si… ver como todos se reúnen aquí, se colocan máscaras para engañarse unos a otros, ¿no crees que es muy divertido?" Nikoleta le sonreía.

"en absoluto, es a mí a quien asedian… ahh… estoy cansado de tantos rostros falsos"

La compañía de Nikoleta lo calmaba un poco, era la única chica que no se mostraba interesada en él además que compartía su disgusto ante estas fiestas.

"esto parece una fiesta de mascaras, nadie puede ver el rostro de nadie" Hikaru miraba al centro del salón de baile donde un gran grupo de invitados bailaban al ritmo de la música del quinteto de cuerdas.

"¿Tou-san en verdad cree que me casaría con alguna de estas chicas?"

"supongo que para nuestros padres, solo somos una herramienta para conseguir más dinero" Nikoleta terminó su copa y la puso en la mesa. Al instante que la copa tocó la mesa, la sirvienta de cabellera dorada relleno la copa con más agua mineral.

Los dos se conocieron en una fiesta como esta. Al igual que él, Nikoleta se encontraba rodeada por varios hombres que solo sus sirvientas mantenían alejados. A diferencia de él que trataba de no lastimar a las chicas que lo rodeaban, ella simplemente los rechazaba sin reparar en los sentimientos de los pobres. Hikaru fue el que se acerco a ella en aquella ocasión y después de que ambos confirmaran que no había segundas intenciones, comenzaron a hablar con naturalidad.

A pesar de que Hikaru no se sentía atraído por ella, podía entender con facilidad porque tantos chicos la rodeaban en fiestas pasadas. Su cabello rubio cenizo se ondeaba con gracia hasta sus hombros, sus ojos cielo eran atrayentes aunque algo tristes en su opinión. y su rostro sin impurezas, fino como la de una muñeca.

"es bueno que a ti no te presionen de esa manera" Hikaru suspiro y coloco su rostro sobre sus brazos, que se apoyaban sobre la mesa.

"…" Nikoleta se quedo callada con la cabeza algo baja.

Cuando se ponía a pensar, Hikaru no sabía mucho sobre ella. Que era mitad japonesa era obvio solo mirándola. De vista conocía a su padre, Aleksander Voyonovich Roshtok, un empresario ruso que tenía acciones en varias empresas en Japón. Sabía que su situación familiar era especial, ya que su nombre completo era Himenokoji Nikoleta y no Nikoleta Voyonovich. Desconocía desde cuando ella necesitaba una silla de ruedas para movilizarse pero preguntárselo era algo que no podía hacer.

Aun con el mentón sobre la mesa, Hikaru desvió la mirada unos metros más hacia adelante. Parado con una expresión seria y con los brazos detrás de la espalda su padre se encontraba. Él entendía esa señal, en unos instantes le presentaría a otra candidata que su padre consideraba apropiada.

"¿una nueva?" preguntaba Nikoleta, que también se encontraba ya familiarizada con los gestos de padre e hijo.

"supongo…" Hikaru se enderezo aun sentado en la silla. "sería más fácil si me casó contigo, así mi padre me dejaría en paz"

"me siento alagada pero debo rechazar esa oferta" Nikoleta sonreía "sería horrible para ambos si nos casáramos en esas condiciones"

"tienes razón…" Hikaru se levanto de su silla "perdona por hacerte escuchar mis ridiculeces"

Nikoleta se despidió con un movimiento de su mano mientras que sus tres sirvientas hicieron una pequeña venia.

"últimamente siempre te veo con la hija de Aleksander"

"es solo una amiga, Tou-san" Hikaru le seguía el paso a su padre

"¿en serio?, tengo varios negocios con su padre, llegar a un acuerdo no sería difícil…" su padre por otro lado, lo ignoraba pensando afondo sobre Himenokoji Nikoleta.

"¡Tou-san!"

"… contrala tu tono de voz" lo reprendió con esa profunda mirada que de niño le causaba temor, pero ahora solo impotencia al saber que no podía hacer mucho.

"lo siento… pensé que tenias algo que decirme"

"sí, quiero que conozcas a un viejo amigo mío"

"¿amigo?"

Su padre rara vez usaba la palabra amigo, siempre se refería a los invitados a estas fiestas como compañeros de trabajo, futuros inversionistas o oportunidades, nunca como amigos.

Parado cerca de una mesa, de pie, se encontraba un hombre con un bigote espeso que al igual que su cabellera estaba por completo cubierta por canas. Tenía una mirada seria y profunda, algunas arrugas marcaban su frente. Su traje se encontraba muy bien cuidado y planchado.

"quería presentarte a mi hijo" su padre se dirigía al hombre parado enfrente de él.

"… gusto en conocerlo…. Kotobuki Hikaru" él apenas pudo pronunciar su nombre, la vista de aquel hombre lo intimidaba.

"…" durante unos segundos, que le parecieron años, el extraño hombre observaba sus rostro con detenimiento como si tratara de buscar algo en el.

"puedo ver que hay algo de parecido pero sus ojos y cabellos son de su madre"

"… ¿gracias?..." fue lo único que pudo decir.

"me disculpo por mi esposa, esta algo indispuesta" dijo el hombre del bigote

"no tienes porque" su padre, en su opinión, se veía extrañamente comprensivo.

"disculpen…" Hikaru trató de llamar la atención de los dos hombres en traje.

"perdona mi rudeza, aun no me he presentado… Kirisaki Takashi" el hombre le extendió la mano, que él recibió con cierta timidez.

"¿no habías mencionado que tu hija te acompañaba esta noche?"

"es cierto, siempre tiene la costumbre de explorar los lugares nuevos que visita, a veces me parece que aun es una niña"

"recuerda que ya no lo es" su padre mencionaba con un tono jovial que no molestó a Takashi por lo contrario le saco una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿es el amigo a quien querías presentarme, papa?" una voz femenina vino de detrás de Hikaru.

"ah… Chitoge, me estaba empezando a preocupar por ti"

"¿Chitoge?..." Hikaru mencionó con duda mientras volteaba.

La imagen que llenó sus ojos le parecía irreal. Una chica rubia de su misma altura estaba a escasos metros de él. Su cabello estaba atado, con un moño azul marino, en una única cola hacia la derecha que caía sobre su busto. Su vestido era de un azul zafiro, con los hombros expuestos y de desde la cintura para abajo varias capas de tela onduladas en el extremo al final, siendo la primera más gruesa que la ultima, estas se superponía de tal manera que siempre fueran visibles todas las telas.

"¿sucede algo?" La chica rubia lo miraba con amabilidad.

"no… no… es nada" Hikaru desvío la mirada con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

"Hikaru…" su padre ponía una de sus manos en su hombro regresándolo a la normalidad.

"siempre tienes la mala costumbre de hacer lo mismo a cada lugar que vamos"

"no lo llames mala costumbre, es solo curiosidad" respondía la rubia a su padre con una apacible sonrisa.

"su casa es muy grande, Kojiro-san. Intente ir al jardín pero no dejaba de perderme en las habitaciones"

"¿Por qué no le sirves de guía, Hikaru?" Su padre le llamaba la atención.

"porque de…"

"espero no ser una molestia" la chica se disculpó con una ligera inclinación. Acto que Hikaru consideró innecesario e incluso lo apenaba.

"si pudiera seguirme" Hikaru se dirigía hacia una puerta que se encontraba en un extremo del salón de fiesta. Una puerta que era un atajo hacia el enorme jardín trasero. Antes de llegar a la puerta pudo ver a Nikoleta, aun sentada en donde la dejó. No pudo oír nada pero pudo leer sus labios. _**Que te diviertas.**_ Ese mensaje le dejaba mientras se despedía una vez más, moviendo su mano de un lado a otro.

"disculpe pero… aun no me ha dicho su nombre" Hikaru evitaba mirar a la rubia directamente. Escuchaba como la puerta que acaba de abrir se cerraba tras ella.

La chica de los ojos zafiro infló las mejillas y frunció el seño. Levanto su mano derecha y con el borde de esta, le golpeó en la cabeza.

"¿Qué está haciendo?" se sujetaba la frente con ambas manos.

"eres muy cruel Hikaru-chan, ¿Cómo no puedes reconocerme?" la chica enfrente de él seguía con su expresión de enfado y con su mano aun en alto.

"¿eh?"

"¿incluso papa dijo mi nombre y aun así no me reconoces?"

La ira de la rubia parecía crecer mientras que Hikaru continuaba con esa expresión de confundido.

"Ki-ri-sa-ki Chi-to-ge" la rubia pronunciaba su nombre de manera exagerada, esperando que Hikaru pueda reconocerla.

"¿Kirisaki Chitoge?" volvió a pronunciar él.

Ese nombre la había escuchado antes. Más que eso. Aquel nombre había quedado grabado en su cabeza. Esa era la chica que lo había recibido con un traje de sirvienta en Sakuranomori. La misma chica que hizo un té delicioso. La misma chica que sacó una arma de debajo de su falda. Y la misma chica que lo había travestido.

Hikaru acercó su rostro y coloco su mano derecha sobre su quijada como quien examina una obra de arte. Realmente no la había reconocido. Su personalidad era diferente a como suele ser. Y aunque aquella vez su actuar fue muy educado, el suave maquillaje y el vestido a la medida lo habían despistado por completo.__

"¿Por qué me estas mirando tanto?" Chitoge lo golpeo de nuevo, pero esta vez con mucho menos fuerza.

"no… no es nada…" Hikaru evito mirarla de nuevo "solo que no te reconocí, Kirisaki-san"

"¿tan diferente me veo?, por cierto porque me sigues llamando así… yo te llamó Hikaru-chan. Puede llamarme Chitoge-chan, si quieres" le dijo ella animada. El enojo en ella había desaparecido por completo.

"no gracias, Kirisaki-san está bien"

"¿Por qué?... eres muy frio" se quejaba ella.

"no, eso no tiene nada que ver" Hikaru comenzó a caminar. "pero, ¿Por qué estás aquí?"

"tienes muy malos modales" Chitoge lo seguía de cerca. Con los brazos cruzados detrás de su espalda.

"papa me dijo que iba a encontrarse con un viejo amigo del ejército, que sabía sobre los negocios. Quería pedirle ayuda si no me equivoco. Pero que ese viejo amigo sea el padre de Hikaru-chan, fue una gran sorpresa."

"recuerdo que Tou-san me contó que pasó un corto tiempo en el ejercito. Pero nunca pensé que haya hecho amigos ahí, o que él sea capaz de hacer amigos." Hikaru se encontraba con los ojos cerrados en una acción pensativa.

"¿no estás siendo un poco duro con él?" a Chitoge se le dibujo una sonrisa que ella trataba de que no se convirtiera en risa.

"si lo conocieras…"

Los dos caminaron en silencio. Él guiándola hasta el jardín y ella solo siguiéndolo. En ese momento Hikaru se percató que realmente no había hablado mucho con ella, tan solo una conversación en el club de teatro. La otra ocasión en que se encontraron, la conversación giró en torno a Mashiro y Chiaki.

"¡es hermoso!"

La voz de Chitoge lo regresó a la realidad. Levanto la mirada y se percató que ya habían llegado a su destino. Una pequeña laguna artificial, algunas flores con los pétalos cerrados, colocadas alrededor del perímetro de esta. Y unos árboles de mediana estatura que volvían más oscuras ciertas áreas. No había mucha iluminación, al parecer no se esperaba que ningún invitado tuviera deseos de venir a esta parte de la mansión.

Chitoge se salió del camino y comenzó a caminar por la tierra. Caminaba con torpeza, no es fácil caminar con zapatos de taco sobre la tierra. Algo irritada, Chitoge se quitó sus zapatos y los dejó tirados a pocos centímetros de Hikaru. Corrió hacía la laguna, colocó sus pies descalzos dentro de esta y cerró los ojos varios minutos con una expresión pensativa.

"¡el agua se siente bien!" Chitoge volteó y le sonreía, pero Hikaru se encontraba distraído.

Él había escuchado la razón de su asistencia a la fiesta, no parecía mentirle, no lo dudaba. Pero conociendo a su padre como lo conocía, estaba seguro que él pretendería algo más. Se empezó a sentir culpable ante la posibilidad de que la estuviera involucrando en ese eterno baile de mascaras que iba a ser su vida.

"¿¡eh!?"

El agua cayó sobre su rostro tomándolo por sorpresa. Subió su mirada y antes de que pudiera ver con claridad, más agua lo cegó. Apartó el agua con sus manos y pudo al fin enfocar bien con sus ojos. Chitoge se reía mientras le lanzaba un poco más de agua al rostro.

"¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!" se retiro una vez más el agua que lo cegaba.

"te veías muy preocupado, solo trataba de cambiarte esa expresión"

"descuida, no es nada importante. Sal de ahí antes de que te resfríes"

"pero a penas es mayo, aun hace calor durante las noches" se quejaba ella inflando un poco sus mejillas.

"aun así…"

"porque no entras. No te resfrías solo por mojarte los pies" Chitoge inclinó su cuerpo hacia adelante mostrando una invitadora sonrisa.

Aquel movimiento hizo que el generoso busto de Chitoge se hiciera más notorio. En ese instante Hikaru subió la mirada, hacia el cielo, no teniendo a otro lugar a donde mirar.

"¿seguro que te encuentras bien? Estas actuando muy extraño" le preguntaba Chitoge volviendo a una postura erguida.

Hasta ahora, las únicas personas con la que había hablado sobre sus preocupaciones eran Mashiro y Nikoleta. No le gustaba preocupar a los demás. Pero esa chica en frente de él no era una mala persona, solo extraña.

"a decir verdad, si. Muchas de estas fiestas que organiza mi padre, son solo una escusa para conseguirme como él dice ¨una pareja adecuada¨"

"no cree que está exagerando un poco. Bueno a un somos muy jóvenes para pensar en matrimonio, ¿no crees?"

"no creo que él piense en cómo me siento. Por si solo es muy molesto ser atacado por tantas chicas" Hikaru cerró sus ojos, cruzó los brazos y frunció el ceño.

"creo entender cómo te sientes" Chitoge salió de la laguna y sentó a un lado de él, sobre el césped fresco, y con unos pequeños golpes a un lado de ella, lo invitó a sentarse.

"la razón por la que estudio en una academia solo para mujeres es por lo que sucedió durante mi secundaria"

Hikaru se sentó a un lado y mientras la miraba con detenimiento, empezó a escuchar su historia.

"papa y mama siempre peleaban por cómo debía comportarme. Papa me enseño todo lo que sabía sobre entrenamiento militar. Fue un entrenamiento duro pero aun así fue divertido" Chitoge sonreía con una mirada perdida en el espacio. "pero mama siempre pensó que no era adecuado para mi, así que mientras papa me enseñaba a limpiar un arma, ella me enseñaba sobre quehaceres del hogar. Durante mi primaria actué como quise, muy parecido a un chico. Pero a mama le disgustaba mucho eso, se ponía muy triste cuando me veía actuar así. Así que al entrar a secundaria comencé a actuar como mama quería"

A Hikaru no le era muy difícil imaginársela de las dos formas en que Chitoge se expresaba. Podía entender lo que era vivir complaciendo a ambos padres.

"por alguna razón la forma de actuar que a mama le gustaba, atraía a mucho chicos. Encontraba cerca de veinte cartas de amor en mi casillero."

"(no creo que sea solo por esa forma de actuar)" pensaba Hikaru al mirarla de soslayo.

"era… tolerable, aunque el rechazar a tantos chicos, era muy cansado. Era muy ingenua en ese entonces, debí prestar más atención a lo que pasaba a mi alrededor. Poco a poco mis amigas dejaron de hablarme, fingían estar ocupadas o simplemente me decían que ya no querían nada que ver conmigo."

La expresión de Chitoge se volvía cada vez más triste.

"no estaba del todo sola, aun me quedaba mi mejor amiga, Megumi. Me decía que no importaba lo que pasara siempre seriamos amigas. Y yo le creí. Pero las cosas cambiaron, cuando su novio rompió con ella. Ese mismo día me pidió que fuera su novia, lo rechace, no podía creer lo que le hizo a Megumi. Hable con ella sobre eso, pero no me creyó, pensó que yo lo había hecho a propósito, que los rumores que se decían de mi eran verdad, que me gustaba jugar así con las personas…"

Pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas. Ella no trató de detenerlas, simplemente las dejo correr o puede que no las notara.

Él podía entenderlo. Su secundaría fue muy similar a la que Chitoge tuvo. Pudo soportarlo ya que contaba con Mashiro y con Mikoto, así que no podía imaginar vivirlo completamente solo, como lo hizo ella.

"lo siento, yo no quería…" Hikaru trató de disculparse por evocar lo que parecía ser un doloroso recuerdo.

Chitoge se miró en el reflejo de la laguna, tomó un poco del agua con sus manos y se limpió el rostro.

"no te preocupe, no te preocupes. Estoy bien" Chitoge le mostró una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sonrisa que la pareció un poco forzada a él.

"pero ahora todo es diferente. Chiaki-chan y Kotone-chan, son mis mejores amigas ahora. Amigas con las que puedo ser yo, amigas que me entienden."

"pero no crees que lo que hacen, es muy peligroso. Todo eso de ser una pandilla e invadir escuelas…"

"sé que no es un juego. Y puede que las razones de Chiaki-chan y Kotone-chan sean mejores que las mías. Pero siento que hacemos una diferencia. ¿Si creyeras que pudieras hacer algo grande, algo que hagas por decisión propia, no lo harías?"

Chitoge comenzó a mirarlo a los ojos, se quedaron así por varios segundos.

"no lo sé´…" respondió él para pasar a un silencio largo.

"¿Por qué me cuentas todo eso?" Hikaru comenzó a decir mirando a la nada "por todo lo que pasaste, ¿confiar en los demás no sería lo último que harías?"

"eso era verdad. Pero desde que conocí a Chiaki-chan y Kotone-chan, eh logrado confiar más en las personas"

"aun así, nosotros no somos más que unos conocidos. No deberías confiar tan rápido en mi"

"¿Por qué no?, Hikaru-chan parece ser alguien en el que puedo confiar"

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"no lo sé, es solo un presentimiento" Chitoge le sonreía.

"…" Hikaru no dijo nada, solo se sonrojo. El calor en sus mejillas parecía incrementar cada vez más mientras ella seguía mirándolo tan fijamente.

"siento interrumpirlos, Hikaru-sama" una de las sirvienta de Nikoleta, la de los cabellos dorados, se presentaba a unos pasos más atrás de ellos dos.

"Ojou-sama me envió para avisarle que el padre de Kirisaki-sama la está buscando" dijo ella mientras les ofrecía un par de toallas.

"creo que ya me tengo que ir" Chitoge se secaba los pies, con una de las toallas, para después volverse a poner los zapatos con taco, sin ocultar su desagrado por ello.

"eso parece" Hikaru se secaba el rostro. Aun de su cabello caían gotas.

Los tres caminaron en silencio, hasta el salón de fiesta. Nadie dijo nada, al parecer la presencia de la sirvienta hizo imposible de que ambos pudieran cruzar palabras.

Enfrente de la puerta que conducía al salón de fiesta, Kirisaki Takashi se encontraba. Su mirada se veía menos intimidante ahora, pero esta estaba dirigida a Chitoge. Ella apresuro el paso, una vez estuvo cerca de su padre comenzaron a hablar. Pero el no pudo escuchar nada, hablaban en un volumen muy bajo, y la distancia no le ayudaba.

"gracias por cuidar de mi hija" su voz grave resonó en sus oídos.

"no creo haber hecho nada importante"

"hasta otra ocasión, Hikaru-kun" Chitoge se despedía asumiendo la personalidad que mostro en un principio.

Hikaru solo asintió mientras veía como padre e hija desaparecían tras la puerta de madera.

"¿Qué opinas Hikaru?" la voz de Nikoleta venía de detrás de él.

"¡!... ¿Cómo puedes ser tan silenciosa? ¿Acaso me espías?" Hikaru dio un pequeño saltó en su lugar.

Nikoleta venia acompañada de sus otras dos sirvientas, siendo la chica de cabello rojizo quien empujaba su silla de ruedas.

"aun no me respondes" Nikoleta ignoró su pregunta. Y recostó sus manos con delicadeza, sobre su falda.

"¿preguntas por Kirisaki-san? "

"¿ella también es como una de las tantas que has conocido?"

"todos llevamos una máscara Nikoleta-san, pero me parece que ella trata de romper la suya."

"ya veo…" Nikoleta sonreía con los ojos cerrados. "buena suerte"

"¿a qué te refieres?

**POR CIERTO LA RAZON DE LA TARDAZA ES ALGO LARGA PARA MENCIONAR, PERO COMO COMPENSACION EL PROXIMO CAP SALDRA MÁS RAPIDO DE LO QUE CREEN. SALUDOS Y BUENAS NOCHES, DIAS O TARDES.**


	45. Posibilidades

**UN NUEVO CAPITULO. MÁS RAPIDO DE LO QUE TAL VEZ MUCHOS DE USTEDES SE LO ESPERABAN, ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN**

Chiaki cerró la puerta principal de su casa tras ella y comenzó a correr sin una dirección en específico. Hace poco que había salido de clases. Y lo primero que hizo al llegar a su hogar fue cambiar su uniforme de marinera por un conjunto de ropa deportiva, y hacerse una cola de caballo hacia la derecha con el listón rojo que usaba normalmente.

Los últimos dos días, había salido a correr sin una meta específica; ya que todo se encontraba relativamente tranquilo, no era tan necesario que vistiera su segundo uniforme, así que era lo único que podía hacer para calmar su aburrimiento.

Aquellas carreras improvisadas le estaban dando tiempo para pensar, en todo lo que hasta ahora había acontecido…

"(iguales, ¿eh?)" Pensaba ella al recordar la conversación de hace unas horas atrás.

Al fin de las clases, Kotone le pidió a ella y a Chitoge que se encontraran en el cuarto del club de drama, tenían cosas que discutir.

Debido a que le tocaban los labores aquel día, fue la última en llegar. Al pasar por la puerta vio a Kotone y a Chitoge sentadas a la mesa, con tazas con forma de flor enfrente de ellas con té recién preparado. Kotone se concentraba en una hoja de papel con garabatos en ella. Mientras que Chitoge se en una pila de papeles, solo se movía para ajustarse sus lentes.

Chiaki se sentó en el único puesto libre y tras darle una probada al té enfrente de ella, se dirigió a sus amigas.

"un té delicioso como siempre, Chitoge"

"siempre es un gusto que lo disfrutes, Chiaki-chan" respondió la rubia.

"¿Qué sucede? Kotone, te escuchabas muy seria hace un rato… ¿acoso es otra escuela?" preguntaba ella preocupada.

"no, no es nada de eso… antes de comenzar quiero hacerte una pregunta" decía la pequeña muñeca

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntaba la chica de los ojos carmesí.

"¿Qué opinas de Mashiro-san?"

"…" Chiaki se quedo callada con los brazos cruzados y un seño fruncido "es… es muy raro…"

"¿eh?... yo pensé que dirías algo como que es muy irritante, presumido y algo como eso…" intervenía Chitoge.

"no te equivoques, aun me irrita ese sujeto… pero he estado pensando estos últimos días…"

"¿en qué?, Chiaki-chan" Chitoge la miraba con atención.

"¿recuerdan a esa chica que conocimos cuando fuimos a su escuela hace dos días?" Preguntaba Chiaki.

"Yamazaki Mikoto…" mencionaba Kotone.

"esa chica, es fuerte…"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?, Kotone-chan las detuvo antes que algo divertido sucediera" la interrumpía Chitoge.

"lo sé, pero su mirada, su postura, sus palabras hace mucho tiempo que no me emocionaba una pelea"

"lo sé, últimamente te has quejado de lo fácil que eran de derrotar eso tipos. ¿Acaso has cambiado tu objetivo de Mashiro-san a Yamazaki-san?" Kotone se veía más y más curiosa

"esa confianza que mostró, me llamó la atención… ¿Qué es lo que hizo Yamada para que ella se pusiera tan molesta solo por hablar mal de él?" Chiaki había cerrado los ojos tratando de pensar.

"Tal vez no sea nada importante, cuando las personas se enamoran suelen hacer cosas estúpidas" afirmaba Kotone.

"eso suena raro viniendo de ti, que tanto te gustan las novelas de romance" Chiaki se burlaba.

"una novela es una novela, la vida real es muy diferente…" respondía una avergonzada Kotone. "Nos… salimos del tema, continua…"

"dejando a un lado esa posibilidad, también comencé a notar algunas cosas que ignore por la vergüenza de haber perdido…" a pesar de querer mostrarse tranquila, el recordar aquel incidente la ponía de mal humor. "Ese sujeto… es muy resistente; cuando lo vi por primera vez le lance mi mochila tan fuerte como pude y se levanto, esa misma tarde, lo ataque con mi bate y lo único que logre fue que se rompiera mi compañero…"

"no olvides que el día que nos visitó…" intervenía Chitoge con un tono jovial "…se defendió con sus brazos lastimados de tu golpes."

"si, lo sé"

"¿a qué quieres llegar con esto?, Chiaki" preguntaba Kotone.

"no me di cuenta antes, pero es muy obvio, ese hombre… Yamada Mashiro… es algo especial" Chiaki sonreía, mostraba un entusiasmo muy pocas veces visto por sus dos amigas.

"¿crees que sea un digno oponente?" preguntaba Chitoge tras terminarse su taza de té.

"tal vez… por eso no puedo esperar por el sábado… ¡quiero que nuestra revancha llegue ya!" la sonrisa de Chiaki se hacía más grande.

"me preguntó si debería decírtelo…" Kotone colocaba su pequeño puño sobre su mentón

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntaba Chiaki que regresaba a la normalidad.

"el primer día que decidiste desaparecerte por ahí, fui a investigar un poco los territorios del norte, ese día me encontré con Mashiro-san" comenzaba a narrar Kotone "aquel día descubrí que Mashiro-san, al igual que nosotras… tiene un título"

"por título te refieres a…"

"si…" Kotone interrumpió a Chitoge antes de que pudiera terminar la frase "Tetsu no shojo…, Jouki no Shojo…" Kotone desvió su mirada hacia la rubia" y por supuesto Akai Ouhi…" esta vez miraba en dirección a Chiaki."...Mashiro-san también posee un titulo…"

"¿y ese seria?" Chiaki trataba de mostrar indiferencia, pero sabía muy bien que un titulo era algo que se ganaba y no era muy fácil hacerse con uno, ya que estos mostraban en una corta frase, los logros de una persona.

"Kanousei no Otoko, el hombre que puede hacer posible lo imposible…, así fue como lo escuche" decía Kotone.

"si que has conseguido información interesante, Kotone-chan" Chitoge se serbia otra taza de té "casi parece que acosas a Mashiro-chan" se reía con fuerza.

"él dijo lo mismo, solo fue una coincidencia que nos encontramos… ¡una coincidencia!" Afirmaba Kotone algo molesta.

"uhmm…" Chiaki afinaba su garganta para llamar la atención de sus dos amigas" como ya no hay nada que discutir, tengo ganas de ir a correr…" Chiaki se levanto y antes que pudiera llegar a la puerta, Chitoge la detuvo.

"pero aun tenemos que ver las inscripciones de los nuevos miembros"

"eso pueden hacerlo solas, todo ese papeleo es muy aburrido" se quejaba Chiaki.

"pude que lo sea pero es necesario, ya no solo somos las tres. Además que seriamos más eficientes si fuéramos un mayor numero…" Chitoge se recostó sobre su silla.

"lo sé, lo sé. Es que es tan aburrido…" decía Chiaki cansada.

"espera un rato, Chiaki" esta vez era Kotone quien la detenía.

"¿y ahora?"

"voy a investigar un poco más a Mashiro-san, esa información podría sernos útil en el futuro"

"si, hazlo" respondía ella sin mostrar mucho interés.

"Por cierto…" Chiaki se detuvo con la mano en la perrilla cuando escucho la voz de Kotone. "Tal vez no te guste lo que voy a decir, pero… ustedes dos son iguales"

"¿a qué te refieres?"Chiaki le preguntaba aun dándole la espalda.

"ustedes dos, trasmiten la misma sensación…" Kotone tomaba un poco más de su té "…**confía en mi…** ustedes dos trasmiten esa aura"

"…."

"¿Chiaki?"Preguntaba Kotone

"…ya veo…" Dijo Chiaki antes de salir de la habitación.

*hunk**hunk*

"¡¿Dónde estás mirando?!

Chiaki fue devuelta a la realidad, por el claxon de una camioneta a unos centímetros cerca a ella, dio una rápida mirada a su alrededor. Tras darse cuenta de encontrarse a mitad de la pista, caminó hacia la acera más cercana, ignorando las quejas de los conductores.

Dirigió su mirada al cielo, se encontraba de un anaranjado más fuerte que al salir de su casa. Bajó la mirada e inspecciono los edificios cercanos, aun confusa de su ubicación; caminó unos minutos por la acera hasta que se topó con una parada de autobús.

Chiaki ignoró los horarios del bus y se centro en el mapa en que mostraban las rutas…

"¡¿Cómo se supone que llegue aquí?!" Chiaki estaba sorprendida por lo mucho que había recorrido en su pequeño ejercicio.

"uhmmm… si no me equivoco este debería ser terreno del oeste, pero hasta ahora no ha habido ningún incidente aquí" se decía así misma mientras, en su cabeza recordaba un mapa que Kotone dibujó.

"aun debe ser muy temprano para volver a casa… no creo que le moleste a Kotone que explore un poco"

Chiaki camino sin ningún rumbo en específico. Si tuviera tiempo, ella caminaría por toda esta nueva zona. Sería muy útil toda información conseguida, ya que hasta ahora solo se habían enfrentado contra los enemigos del territorio del este y algunos patéticos intentos de invasión por algunos del norte.

Lentamente los grandes rascacielos dieron paso a tiendas pequeñas y algunas casas, y al poco tiempo volvió a perderse.

"es como un laberinto…" decía ella con la cabeza baja.

A su izquierda había algunas casas con pequeños jardines incluidos, pero la razón del cansancio de su vista se encontraba a la derecha; Un muro de cerca de dos metros de alto se alzaba, cerca de 15 minutos habían pasado desde que comenzó a ver ese paisaje interminable de gris, lo que la hacía preguntarse ¿Qué demonios hay aquí?

Justo cuando pensó que su vida acabaría con esa persistente vista gris, llego a un inmenso portón de madera. Las puertas se encontraban abiertas, como si esperaran la llegada de la reina roja.

Chiaki se coloco enfrente del portón abierto y no dio un paso más al percatarse de un peculiar sonido que venía de adentro. La reina roja usó una de sus manos, colocándola alrededor de su oreja, para tratar de amplificar aquel sonido.

*hoo**hoo**hoo*

Esos sonidos parecían voces humanas que se repetían en lapso de dos segundos, parecían estar coordinados.

"claro, ¿por qué no me di cuenta antes? "Se decía así misma tras levantar la vista y leer el letrero a un lado del portón de madera.

"Dojo Ijichi… tal vez encuentre algo interesante" le reina roja se veía de buen humor cuando se adentraba al inmenso edificio.

El camino enfrente de ella, tenía por alfombra trozos de rocas cortados de manera uniforme uno delante de otro. Tras unos pasos por el camino de piedra vio que este se dividía en varias opciones. Algunas de estas llevaban a construcciones que a ella le recordaban a la casa de Kotone. Ignoró esos caminos y eligió aquel en que no se podía apreciar a donde llevaba.

*hooo* *hooo**hooo*

Mientras más se caminaba más fuerte se oían aquellas voces, pronto estuvo a la vista un edificio de tamaño modesto, desde donde se encontraba podía ver como algunas sandalias estaban alineadas una al lado de otra sobre el piso de madera.

Sin importarle que la notaran camino hasta el dojo y se sentó en enfrente de la entrada. De allí pudo ver a un grupo de estudiantes vistiendo kendogi y Hakama practicando con unos shinai.

Los estudiantes eran de una edad variada, ya que un lado ella observaba a unos niños practicando mientras que al extremo opuesto se encontraban los estudiantes mayores o con más experiencia, algunos parecían ser de su edad.

"¿Quién eres tú?" una voz malhumorada la llamaba desde atrás.

"nadie en especial" respondió ella sin voltearse.

El dueño de la voz se coloco delante de ella, haciendo que levantara su mirada un poco.

"te lo diré una vez más, ¿Quién eres tú?"

"una simple observadora…"

El hombre que tenia enfrente era mucho más alto que ella, su cabeza se encontraba rasurada lo que lo hacía ver más viejo que todos los demás estudiantes y al igual que ellos vestían con el uniforme para ese deporte.

"niña insolente…" una vena en la cabeza del hombre rapado se hacía visible. " ¡Si solo vienes a hacernos perder el tiempo lárgate de aquí!"

"en donde están tus modales, Fujimura-san…"

"l-l-lo siento, Reika-sama, Keisuke-sama" Fujimura se movía a un lado mientras realizaba una exagerada venia.

Chiaki se puso de pie y dirigió su atención a las dos nuevas personas que se acercaban, la chica que había hablado tenía el cabello corto de un negro azulado. Dos mechones de su cabello eran más largos que el resto llegando hasta la altura de su pecho, estos se encontraban envueltos en forma de hélice por unas cintas rosa pálido. Sus ojos eran de un negro azabache. Vestía una blusa blanca sin mangas, una minifalda azul claro con unos pliegues de un azul más oscuro en los bordes de esta, las medias blancas que usaba tenían una cinta azul, de la misma tonalidad que su falda, sujetándolas con un pequeño nudo.

El chico a su lado poseía el mismo color de cabello y ojos, solo que su cabello era mucho más largo, si su cola de caballo estuviera suelta el cabello de este le llegaría un poco más de sus hombros, también usaba un kimono blanco sin motivos y bajo este usaba un Hakama negro.

"¿Qué te trae por aquí?, Visitante" le preguntaba el chico de la cola de caballo con amabilidad.

"nada en particular solo curiosidad…" respondía Chiaki después de ponerse de pie.

"es cierto… perdona nuestra rudeza…" la chica de las cintas rosa decía con una sonrisa calmada.

"mi nombre es Ijichi Keisuke…" se presentaba el chico del kimono blanco "y ella es mi hermana gemela, Reika"

"Minami Chiaki…" se presentó ella al ver como se lo pedían los hermanos con la mirada.

"Así que, Chiaki-san ¿piensas unirte a nuestro Dojo?" preguntaba Reika

"no gracias…no tengo deseos de practicar kendo" se disculpaba Chiaki al ver los ojos curiosos de la chica de los listones rosa

"eso significa, ¿que eres una retadora?, Minami-dono" lo miraba Keisuke con curiosidad.

"retadora… ¿eh?... eso no suena tan mal… se supone que si reto a su dojo, tendré que enfrentarme contra su mejor alumno, ¿no?" decía Chiaki con una entusiasmada sonrisa.

"¿piensas hacerlo?" le preguntaba de nuevo Keisuke.

"claro, porque no… aun tengo mucha energía para quemar"

"¿no quiere cambiarse de ropa?, Chiaki-san" sugería Reika mientras señalaba con la mirada, la ropa deportiva de Chiaki. "a algo más apropiado, ¿tal vez?"

"no es necesario…" Chiaki se negó a la propuesta con una sonrisa.

"entonces comencemos, Minami-dono" anuncio Kenosuke mientras se dirija al centro del dojo.

Keisuke se encontraba ya en posición con su shinai en la mano, esperando con cierto entusiasmo a su oponente.

Chiaki se quitó las zapatillas y las coloco al lado de la hilera de sandalias, antes de estar cerca de Keisuke, Reika le ofreció un Shinai; una vez en el centro sostuvo el shinai con una sola mano y sin adoptar una postura.

"interesante…" decía Keisuke.

"será un encuentro de tres puntos…" comenzaba a decir Reika.

"un momento Reika, no creo que Minami-dono quede complacida solo con un encuentro por puntos… que te parece si gana el que hace rendirse a su oponente" sugería Keisuke.

"eh… me gusta esa regla… me agrada tu modo de pensar, Keisuke" mencionaba Chiaki con una mirada decidida.

"¡oye! ¡Cómo te atreves a hablarle a Keisuke-sama tan a la ligera!"Se quejaba Fujimura mientras se levantaba de su sitio junto a los demás estudiantes.

"tranquilízate, Fujimura-dono…" decía Keisuke alzando ligeramente la mano "…no me importa que me llamen así"

"pero…" Fujimura calló en el momento en que Reika alzo su mano.

"sabes tan bien, como yo… cuando a Nii-sama se le mete una idea en la cabeza, nadie lo hace cambiar de parecer" decía con tranquilidad la chica de los listones rosa.

"¡¿están preparados?!" Reika se colocó entre los dos combatientes con la mano derecha alzada "¡comiencen!"

Chiaki corrió hacia su oponente aun sosteniendo el shinai con una sola mano. Keisuke por su lado se quedo en la misma posición. La reina roja apuntó al cuello de su oponente pero su ataque fue fácilmente bloqueado con un movimiento, aun así la fuerza de Chiaki logro que Keisuke retrocediera varios pasos.

"eres más fuerte de lo que pareces, Minami-dono"

Keisuke impulso su shinai hacia arriba, logrando que Chiaki se tambaleara al dar uno pasos atrás.

"pero, no me podrás ganar solo con fuerza" sonreía el chico del kimono blanco.

"¿eh?... no lo creo, solo tengo que esforzarme un poco más… ¿¡eh!?" en el instante que Chiaki quiso dar unos pasos hacia adelante, el dolor en sus piernas hizo que se arrodillara.

"¿t-t-te encuentras bien, Chiaki-san?" preguntaba Reika con preocupación.

"…estoy… bien… no… te preocupes" decía ella poniéndose de pie.

"(¡demonios!, se me olvido… he estado corriendo largas distancias estos últimos dos días… mis piernas ahora sienten todo el daño)" pensaba Chiaki con frustración.

Chiaki tomó unos segundos en volver a ponerse de pie y una vez lo logró, volvió a adoptar su poca efectiva postura. Keisuke comenzó el ataque, apunto con su shinai a la cabeza y luego a las costillas pero Chiaki logro bloquearlos aunque con dificultad, antes que ella pudiera mover su Shinai, Keisuke levantó el suyo una vez más y logró impactar sin mucha dificultad a su hombro.

Chiaki dejó caer al suelo su arma. Arrodillada en el suelo aguantaba el dolor sosteniendo su hombro izquierdo con su mano derecha.

"¿no sabe usar un shinai verdad, Minami-dono?" preguntaba Keisuke algo preocupado.

"si… esta es la primera vez que sostengo un Shinai…" Chiaki se ponía de pie…" si no te molesta, voy a pelear como se hacerlo"

"no tengo problema, además suena interesante, pero recuerde Minami-dono… no me podrá tocar si solo está lanzando golpes al azar" recomendaba Keisuke.

"ya lo sé… no tienes que decirme lo mismo que él…" Murmuraba Chiaki con un ligero mal humor.

"¿él?" preguntó Reika.

"no es nada…" respondía sin mirarla.

"ahhh… no quería llegar a esto" Chiaki relajaba sus hombros

Chiaki coloco su pie izquierdo delante y el derecho un poco retrasado, y un poco abierto. Se encorvo ligeramente. Coloco su mano izquierda a la altura de sus pómulos y la derecha a la altura del su mentón, esto dejó a la mano izquierda más adelantada que la derecha. Además tenía los codos en una posición que los dejaba algo cerrados.

"¿esa posición?... Reika la miraba con curiosidad.

Chiaki se dirigió hacía Keisuke manteniendo aquella postura. Keisuke realizo una serie de estocadas, pero todas ellas fueron fácilmente esquivadas por Chiaki.

"¿porque ahora es…?" un golpe lanzado por Chiaki, impacta en el rostro de Keisuke tomándolo desprevenido. Rápidamente la reina roja se agachó, dando dos golpes directos en el estomago. Antes que su oponente pudiera reaccionar, Chiaki se impulsó con sus piernas para darle más fuerza el gancho a la quijada que conectó.

"¡¿Keisuke-sama?!" Fujimura se apresuró a ir a su lado "¿se encuentra bien, Keisuke-sama?"

"¡impresionante!, ha sido mucho tiempo desde que me han derribado" Keisuke se sostenía la quijada con dolor.

"¡pero eso no era kendo!"Se quejaba Fujimura.

"lo sé… pero si Minami-dono no se hubiera desecho del Shinai, nunca me hubiera tomado por sorpresa… fue muy divertido Minami-dono" Keisuke le sonreía a Chiaki.

"lo fue…pero…" Chiaki trataba de responder mientras trataba de ponerse de pie con ayuda de Reika.

"te encontraba cansada desde antes, ¿no?" Mencionaba Reika.

"…." Chiaki asintió mientras se sobaba el hombro que hace poco había recibido un gran impacto.

"…sí, eso debí suponer…" Keisuke se acerco hacía la chica de los ojo carmesí y le extendió una mano. "tus piernas comenzaron a temblar después de que te caíste hace un rato…"

"no creas que tendrás la misma suerte, la próxima vez… pero no puedo seguir peleando más" Chiaki acepto el gesto y logro ponerse de pie con su ayuda.

"¿estás segura?"

"es mi culpa…"

"la próxima vez esperó enfrentarte en tu mejor forma" sonreía Keisuke

"¡Por supuesto!" Chiaki se veía cansada pero aun animada por su encuentro. "se está haciendo algo tarde…" ella miraba por la puerta del dojo como el cielo se había tornado oscuro.

"¿eh?... ¿Por qué no te quedas a cenar?" Pedía Reika sosteniéndola del brazo.

"no, creo que sea…" el estomago de la pequeña reina fue más rápido que sus palabras.

"no me parece una mala idea, Minami-dono… además creo que tu estomago esta desacuerdo también" Keisuke le sonreía.

"pero…"

"vamos, Chiaki-san" suplicaba Reika con su mirada.

"…muy bien…" aceptó al final.

"Antes que nada, ¡tenemos que tomar un baño!" proclamaba Reika de buen humor.

"un baño… no sería mala idea… (He sudado demasiado hoy)"

"es por aquí, Chiaki-san" Reika la llevaba a cuestas sin escuchar palabra alguna de la pequeña reina.

"¿piensa dejar que se pasee como si nada, Keisuke-sama?" preguntaba Fujimura cuando las dos chicas desaparecieron del dojo.

"tranquilízate, Minami-dono no parece ser una mala persona… además se lleva muy bien con Reika"

"…"

"sería bueno si ellas dos se hiciera buenas amigas, ¿no crees?" decía Keisuke dando por acabado esa conversación.

Chiaki estaba sorprendida de lo grande que era aquella casa. El dojo por si solo ocupaba una gran porción de tierra, pero la casa principal ocupaba tanto espacio como para que se construyera 20 copias de su casa. Además de estos dos edificios, Chiaki logro ver un par de almacenes y a lo lejos una casa de la cual emanaba un humo negro. Sintió un poco de curiosidad por aquellas construcciones pero esta se esfumo rápidamente.

"llegamos Chiaki-san" decía Reika en un tono jovial con los brazos extendidos hacía dos entradas, que como los hoteles con aguas termales dividían la sección de hombres y mujeres.

"¿seguimos dentro de tu casa?" Decía Chiaki al ver la habitación antes de la habitación del baño. Tenía taquillas suficientes como para guardar la ropa de la mitad de su clase. "¿acaso son ricos?"

"En realidad esta casa es heredada…." Reika se veía algo apenada "nuestro antepasado se mudo a Tokyo durante la restauración Meiji"

"… ¡increíble!…"

"no es para tanto…. Supongo que era más fácil conseguir terrenos en ese entonces… ¡!... es cierto debo traer un cambio de ropa y algunas toallas"

"eso no es…" Reika salió de la habitación antes de que ella pudiera completar su oración.

Chiaki sacó la cabeza por la puerta del baño de mujeres, pero Reika ya se había perdido de vista. Regreso al baño y tras cerrar la puerta corrediza de la entrada, comenzó a desvestirse. Primero se desato el listón que amarraba su cabello. Miro a la taquilla más cercana y en ella había una pequeña canasta tejida con una toalla blanca de algodón. Tomó la toalla y a cambio coloco su chaqueta de buzo, su pantalón, una camiseta blanca, el listón rojo y finalmente su ropa interior.

Abrió la segunda puerta corrediza de la habitación para entrar al baño propiamente dicho. La decoración parecía el resultado del conflicto entre un diseñador clásico y uno moderno. El suelo estaba cubierto por lozas de un azul marino, estas cubrían los muros desde la base del suelo hasta llegar al metro de alto. El resto del muro estaba cubierto por trozos largos de madera que llegaban a cubrir hasta el techo. En una esquina superior de la habitación, se encontraba una ventana con persianas también de madera, que parecían abrirse y cerrarse mediante una cuerda no muy alejada de esta.

Desvío su mirada a un pequeño estante de madera, cerca a la bañera. Ahí se encontraban varios potes y frascos, todos relacionados con la limpieza. Había champús de varias fragancias con sus respectivos re acondicionadores, cremas para las manos, crema para el rostro, exfoliantes y jabones perfumados.

"(¿acaso es necesario todo esto?)" Se preguntaba ella examinando los frascos. ("este debería servir)" al final escogió el jabón que tenía más cerca, uno que olía a almendras y a aceites que no reconocía.

Chiaki se acercó hacia la manguera ducha que estaba sujeta por unos ganchos a una pared cerca a ella. Abrió la llave y dejo que el agua le cayera.

"(¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?... solo viene a investigar un poco los territorios del oeste, y ¿cómo termine con una invitación a cenar?)"

Tomó un frasco de champú al azar, vainilla y menta decía la etiqueta, y se lo aplico en el cabello.

("Keisuke es muy hábil, no me sorprendería que de haber un rey aquí, el estuviera relacionado de alguna forma… además sus movimientos me recordaron un poco a Yamada")

Cogió el jabón que había dejado a un lado suyo y comenzó a limpiar su cuerpo con este.

("para ser gemelos, esos dos son muy diferentes")

Chiaki cerró la llave de la ducha. Tomó la toalla que había traído consigo y la enrollo en su cabeza como un turbante. Entro en la bañera y se estiro complacida de lo grande que esta era.

"el agua caliente se siente muy bien…" se decía así misma mientras estiraba sus brazos. Sentía como el agua de la bañera le ayudaba a calmar sus adoloridos músculos.

"pensé que me esperarías" Reika abría la puerta de la zona de baño solo tapándose con una toalla rosada.

Al solo escuchar la puerta corrediza moverse, Chiaki hundió casi todo su cuerpo en la bañera solo dejando a la vista su cabeza.

"¡¿q-q-q-que está haciendo?!" Decía una sonrojada Chiaki.

"pensé que nos íbamos a bañarnos juntas"

"¿¡Por qué haría eso!?"

"vamos, no seas tímida" Reika dejó a un lado su toalla y escogió un jabón con fragancia de lavanda.

"no es que sea tímida, solo… que…"

"¿Cómo está el agua?" interrumpía Reika mientras lavaba su cabello con un champú de la misma fragancia del jabón escogido.

"esta…agradable" respondía Chiaki aun avergonzada, con la mirada desviada. Al parecer Reika no tenía intención de irse.

"(¿¡una segunda Chitoge!?)" pensaba ella al percatarse, al ver de reojo, el busto de su anfitriona.

"¿p-p-porque estas siendo tan amable?…"

"¿uhmm?" Reika se quitaba lo último de champú que quedaba en su cabello mientras miraba a su huésped con curiosidad.

"bueno… la ducha y una comida… ¿no estás siendo demasiado amable con alguien que solo conoces de hace un par de horas?"

"Tal vez tengas razón, pero… cuando te conocí… tuve un extraño presentimiento… algo así como, estoy segura que podremos llevarnos muy bien"

"oh… pero alguien como tu debe tener muchos amigos" Chiaki desvió su mirada al techo.

"a… a decir verdad... no tengo muchos" Reika se metió en la bañera al lado de Chiaki.

"¿eh?" Chiaki volvió su mirada hacia su anfitriona. Ella tenía una expresión triste.

"mis padres están muy arraigados a sus viejas costumbres, mi forma de vestir, de hablar y las personas que trato… todo esto está controlado por lo que ellos consideran correcto y apropiado. A Nii-sama no le molesta ese trato, pero yo, me siento atada por unas cadenas."

"…" Chiaki la observa en silencio.

"es un poco extraño… me tratan como una princesa pero como a un samurái también…" Reika mostraba una triste sonrisa.

Reika centro su mirada en su huésped, quien la miraba con atención.

"e-e-eso no significa que no me guste entrenar con la espada" se disculpaba ella moviendo los brazos frenéticamente delante de Chiaki. "pero…" se volvió a quedar quieta "… no he logrado hacer muchas amigas…"

Por unos instantes la mente de Chiaki se dirigió a un viejo recuerdo. Una vieja memoria de su primaria, en ella se encontraba sentada en una esquina, sola, comiendo su almuerzo. Mirando de reojo a sus compañeros que parecían pasarla bien comiendo juntos. En los pequeños grupos que habían formado.

"¡seamos amigas!" Gritó de repente la reina roja acercando su rostro hacia al de su anfitriona, tomándola por sorpresa.

"¿eh?..." Reika había quedado sorprendida ante la reacción de su huésped.

Chiaki se sonrojo un poco y volvió a su sitio original.

"lo siento… a… yo… no me molestaría que seamos amigas"

"uhmmm" Reika asintió con fuerza para luego dibujársele una enorme sonrisa.

"¡!... espera… Reika, ¿tú también practicas kendo?"

"uhmmm… es una regla de familia" respondía ella con normalidad. "Por cierto, muchos dicen que Nii-sama y yo estamos iguales, en nuestra técnica con la espada… pero hace mucho que no tenemos un encuentro amistoso" Reika cerró los ojos en una acción pensativa.

"la próxima vez, que nos encontremos que tal un duelo tu y yo" Chiaki levantaba su mano fuera del agua en forma de puño. Sus ojos brillaban de emoción.

"…." Reika oculto su risa con la palma de su mano.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntaba Chiaki volviendo a la normalidad.

"¿realmente te gusta pelear, no?"

"lo dices como si fuera una bestia sin control…"Chiaki se encontraba algo ofendida "…solo pienso que probar tu fuerza con personas más fuertes que tu… ¡es muy divertido!" su rostro estaba lleno de una emoción casi infantil.

"además…" Chiaki no pronuncio palabra después de aquellas. En remplazo de su sonrisa una pensativa y triste expresión quedo marcada en su rostro.

Reika vio con atención el súbito cambio de su nueva amiga, y decidió cambiar de tema.

"Chiaki-san, deberíamos salir ya, ¿no lo crees?"

"…" Chiaki la miraba con atención

"la cena ya debe estar lista"

"es cierto… la cena" la expresión de Chiaki cambio una vez más a una más animada.

"Por cierto…" Reika la detenía antes que ella llegara a la puerta corrediza"… me lleve tu ropa y pedí que la lavaran"

"oye… ¿Por qué?…"

"estaba sudada"

"lo sé pero…"

"a pesar que te gustan las peleas, Chiaki-san eres una chica…" Reika comenzó a reprenderla "…así que no puedes andar tan descuidada"

"¿eh?"

"te prestare un poco de mi ropa"

"(tengo un mal presentimiento…)" pensaba Chiaki nerviosa.

Keisuke se encontraba en una habitación alejada de las dos chicas. Esta tenía el piso cubierto de tatami. En el muro que daba a su derecha se encontraban, empotradas a este, tres estantes de madera. En el más próximo a él se apreciaba un juego de té antiguo, protegido del exterior por una caja de vidrio. El siguiente tenía sobre su superficie un abanico con motivos florales en negro y fondo dorado, se mantenía de pie por un soporte de madera. Y el último, protegido también por una caja de vidrio, una estatuilla de porcelana con la apariencia de una geisha.

Atrás de él, la habitación presentaba una depresión en una perfecta forma rectangular. Esta nueva sección tenía colgada en la pared un pergamino, con las palabras _**tradición**_ escritas con pincel y tinta negra. A ambos extremos como adornos, dos arreglos florales se apreciaban. En el medio de estos, delante del pergamino, había un estante de madera formado por lo que parecía solo un par de trozos unidos. Este tenía dos niveles. En el primero contenía a una Katana cuya saya era de un azul oscuro, casi llegando al negro. La segunda también contenía una katana solo que la saya de esta era de un rojo sangre, algo oscuro.

"(se están demorando demasiado)" pensaba Keisuke viendo por la puerta, que daba a un jardín, para ver si alguien se acercaba.

"(supongo que Minami-dono y Reika se están divirtiendo)" dio media vuelta, y regreso a unos de los cojines que se encontraban en la habitación. Se sentó en el que se encontraba en la cabeza de la mesa, con patas pequeñas, que había en el centro de la habitación.

"disculpe nuestra demora" tres mujeres de mediana edad, entraron en la habitación. Cada una vestía un kimono de colores oscuros, y llevaban bandejas con la cena en ellas.

Colocaron la comida en los puestos asignados a la mesa, incluso los que se encontraban vacios, y sin hacer mucho ruido se despidieron con una venia.

"¿nos esperaste mucho, Nii-sama?" Reika entro en la habitación vistiendo un conjunto nuevo.

La nueva vestimenta de Reika consistía en una blusa blanca sin mangas, una corbata azul oscuro a anudaba el cuello de esta, unos shorts negros y unas medias largas también de color azul oscuro.

"¿Chiaki-san, en donde te metiste?"

"no voy a salir…" la voz de Chiaki provenía de detrás de uno de los muros cerca a la puerta.

"oh, vamos Chiaki-san, sal"

"no quiero"

"no seas así…"Reika regreso por Chiaki y comenzó a jalarla hacia la habitación. "Vamos… te vez muy bien"

"no me importa, ¡no!... ¡me niego a usar una falda!" Chiaki se resistía, sosteniéndose de una puerta corrediza.

Reika dio un jalón más y logró poner a Chiaki en la entrada de la habitación.

"odio esto…" Chiaki se quejaba.

"no teníamos otra alternativa, tu ropa sigue secándose"

Reika se había encargado de cambiar la apariencia de su invitada. Su cabello ya no se encontraba sujeto, había sido cepillado y dejado libre. El jersei fue remplazado por un suéter rosado de tela delga que dejaba a la vista sus hombros. Y en vez de pantalones para correr vestía una mini falda café a cuadros con una medias largas negras.

"vamos Chiaki-san, la cena está esperando" Reika llevo a su invitada al cojín situado a la izquierda de su hermano, para luego sentarse en el de la derecha.

"¡se ve delicioso!" el ánimo de Chiaki mejoró un poco al contemplar la comida.

La cena sobre todo era sencilla, pero no era algo que desalentara a ninguno de los presentes. Un bol de arroz, sopa de miso, pescado a la plancha, vegetales encurtidos y otro pescado pero cocido y acompañado de salsa de soja y azúcar.

"Nii-sama…" Reika le murmuraba al oído "… cierra la boca, es vergonzoso…" le dijo al ver que se había quedo mirando a su invitada, con una expresión de sorpresa tan obvia que le resultaba difícil de ver.

"¿acaso ella es Minami-dono?" preguntó el hablándole al oído.

"Por supuesto que lo es… solo la arregle un poco" decía con orgullo la menor de los Ijichi.

"…es hermosa…" las palabras se le salieron a Keisuke con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, una vez más quedo estupefacto observando la nueva apariencia de Chiaki.

"¿comenzamos?" Preguntó Chiaki

"p-p-por supuesto…" respondió entre cortándose, para después arreglar su garganta.

"(sigo sin creerlo, como es posible que la chica que entró a mi dojo esta tarde, sea la misma que ahora come en mi mesa)"

La sorpresa no era extraña en esta situación, ya que la reina roja nunca le ha importado su vestimenta, solo vestía con lo que consideraba más cómodo. Aquel descuido provoco que nadie, inclusive ella, considerasen usar la palabra bonita o atractiva para describirla.

"¡no está nada mal!" Chiaki probaba un poco de todo, tan rápido que era difícil ver el movimiento de sus ohashi.

"nuestra cocina es una de las cosas de las cuales nos orgullecemos" dijo Keisuke despertando de su trance hipnótico.

"a puesto a que no has probado algo más delicioso que nuestra comida" Reika se unía la conversación.

Chiaki se detuvo un rato, bajo el bol de arroz y se quedo pensativa unos segundos.

"algo más delicioso… más delicioso… delicioso"

"sucede algo… Minami-dono" Keisuke estaba preocupado al ver como Chiaki comenzaba a temblar en su sitio.

*tsk* Chiaki realizo un ruido con su lengua y volvió su atención de nuevo a su comida, solo que ahora comía con mayor rapidez.

"¿la hicimos enojar?" le preguntó Keisuke a su hermana al oído.

"no lo sé" respondió Reika de la misma manera

"…"

"Por cierto, Minami-dono…" Keisuke intentaba sacar a Chiaki de aquel trance "… ¿que fueron esos movimientos que usaste al final de nuestro duelo?

"ah… eso" Chiaki volvía a la normalidad "fue algo que me enseño mi padre. Cuando joven fue campeón de box aunque ahora solo dirige un gimnasio" mencionaba sin darle mucha importancia.

"si hubieras usado esas técnicas desde un comienzo, es probable que hubieras perdido, Nii-sama"

"… no me gusta usarlas…"

"¿Por qué no?" preguntaba Keisuke bajando su sopa de miso.

"mi padre entrenó mucho para sacar su propio estilo, yo también quiero hacer lo mismo."

"entiendo. Muchos estudiantes de artes marciales hacen lo mismo, buscar un estilo que les pertenezcan a ellos por completo"

"lo haces sonar como si fuera algo muy importante." Decía Chiaki un poco apenada.

"uh…" la mirada de Chiaki se desvío hacia las katanas detrás de Keisuke. "¿Son reales?" Dejo los platos en la mesa y señalo con la mirada.

"podría decirse que si" decía Reika mientras partía con sus ohashi un trozo de pescado "son unas sakabatou"

"¿Qué es eso?" a Chiaki comenzó a brillarle los ojos

"las sakabatou son katanas de filo invertido" respondía Keisuke bajando su bol de arroz.

"no sabía que no eso era posible… puedo ver una"

Los dos hermanos se miraron unos segundos, parecían mantener una conversación con la mirada. Debatiendo si lo permitían o no.

"no creo que haya problema" Keisuke se dobló y cogió la katana de saya roja. Se la entrego a Chiaki en sus manos.

"a simple vista no parece tener filo" Chiaki desenvaino el arma y comprobó que el lado curvo no estaba afilado." Pero este lado puede ser peligroso" luego tocó con cuidado el lado interior.

"¿Por qué tienen algo como esto?" Chiaki envainaba la katana y la devolvía a Keisuke.

"nuestra familia fue hace mucho tiempo, una que se regía por el estilo de vida samurái, pero las cosas cambiaron con la restauración meiji. Realmente no sabemos quién, pero por petición de nuestra familia y de otras dos más, tres katanas como estas fueron creadas." Keisuke volvió a poner la katana en su lugar.

"el mundo estaba cambiando, pero aun creían necesario una katana para guiarles por un buen camino" Reika mencionó tomando un pedazo de calabaza encurtida.

"pero si era una por familia, ¿porque tienen dos?" preguntaba una curiosa Chiaki.

"bueno, cuando mi padre era joven aun eran una por familia. Pero se casó la heredera de una de las familias. Por eso nosotros cuidamos también la suya" Keisuke dejo sus ohashi sobre uno de sus platos.

"¿y qué pasó con la tercera?"

Keisuke bajo la mirada, se quedo en silencio varios segundo y no parecía tener la intención de hablar muy pronto.

"¿l-l-la ultima?, se desconoce su paradero actual. Solo sabemos que la ultima propietaria fue Akari Tsukihi" respondía Reika ante el silencio de su hermano

"Minami-dono, no cree que debería volver pronto. Se está haciendo algo tarde, sus padres deben estar preocupados" Keisuke parecía volver a la normalidad.

"tienes razón" Chiaki dejó los ohashi encima de uno de sus platos vacios. "¿mi ropa ya estará seca?" le preguntaba a Reika.

"sígueme" Reika se levanto de la mesa y tomó a Chiaki de la muñeca, guiándola fuera de la habitación.

"nos vemos luego" Chiaki se despedía de Keisuke agitando su mano.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que Reika volviera a la habitación. Los platos vacios ya habían sido llevados. La mesa se encontraba limpia.

Dándole la espalda, Keisuke contemplaba las katanas.

"¿y Minami-dono?"

"la acompañe a la puerta. Nuestra secadora se descompuso así que su ropa sigue húmeda. Se quejo un poco al tener que irse con mi ropa pero dijo que volvería mañana para devolverme la. Supongo que fue buena idea no botar mi ropa de cuando iba en secundaria" Reika se escuchaba de buen humor.

"¿crees que debimos contarle todo eso?"

"¿Por qué no? No creo que sea tan importante, solo es historia familiar no es verdad Nii-sama"

"si, tienes razón"

"Keisuke-sama, Reika-sama" Fujimura entro en la habitación aun vistiendo su uniforme de kendo. "todos los preparativos están listos"

"¿Así que ya es la hora?" Reika se dirigía al estante de las katanas.

"las calles se están volviendo muy peligrosas últimamente" Keisuke tomo la katana de saya roja con una mano, y la segunda katana la lanzo a Reika.

"Sobre todo para los estudiantes…" Reika alzo la mano para coger el arma.

"es nuestro deber mantener el orden en esta ciudad" Keisuke se ataba la cuerda que colaba de la katana a su cinturón.

"además muchos, cuentan con nuestra ayuda. Sin mencionar que debemos superar sus expectativas… por el título que nos dieron" Reika coloco su katana detrás de su cuello, sobre sus hombros, y dejo descansar sus muñecas sobre esta.

"los reyes del oeste de Tokyo, ¿no?" los dos salieron de la habitación acompañados de Fujimura.

"es muy largo… porque no solo, ¿los reyes del oeste?" Reika le sonreía a su hermano mayor.

**BUENO, AQUI ACABA UNA PARTE MÁS DEL PASADO. LA VERDAD NO SE SI ESTARAN DISFRUTANDO, LA FORMA EN QUE ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO AHORA. BUENO CON ESO ME REFIERO A ESTA PASANDO DEL PASADO AL PRESENTE CONSTANTEMENTE. SOLO ESPERO QUE SEA UNA HISTORIA QUE ESTEN DISFRUTANDO ASÍ COMO YO DISFRUTO ESCRIBIRLO.**

**HASTA LA PROXIMA VEZ **


	46. Carta

Para los que me leen y comentan y para los que leen y no comentan.

No sé cuantas personas llegaran a leer esto, tampoco quiero extenderme mucho. Este fic lo he escrito por mucho tiempo y como pasa con algo que escribes semana a semana, capitulo por capitulo muchas ideas que tenía en ese momento se dejaron de lado o simplemente se perdieron. Así que tenía la idea de hacer un reboot, un reinicio por así decirlo. Lo que quiero hacer con esto es una historia mejor estructurada que la original, pero no se preocupen la trama sigue siendo la misma.

El nombre del nuevo fic es A new Beginning R, espero que me sigan leyendo en este fic en el que espero plasmar mejor mis ideas que tal vez no fueron muy claras en el original.

Espero verlos pronto.


End file.
